Przecinając Więzy
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie drugiej części trylogii SDwP Enahmy. Kontynuacja Szczęśliwych Dni w Piekle. Po pogrzebie Harry'ego życie musi się toczyć dalej. skonczone
1. Powrót do życia

_Wersja z dnia: 28.06.2011_**  
**

* * *

**PRZECINAJĄC WIĘZY**

Tom II

autor: Enahma  
oryginał: http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1334485/1/  
przełożyła: Mirriel  
korekta: Toroj

* * *

1. POWRÓT DO ŻYCIA

Harry siedział na sofie z książką do eliksirów na kolanach, wpatrzony w widok za oknem. Sofa została obrócona w tym kierunku od razu, gdy tylko Harry zaczął uczyć się w salonie kilka dni temu. Oparł się wygodnie i po prostu cieszył się życiem. Od czasu do czasu brał owoc ze stołu stojącego obok sofy i jadł go powoli, delektując się smakiem, jakby jadł coś takiego po raz pierwszy w życiu… Cóż, ostatnio naprawdę wszystko wydawało się nowe w jego życiu.

Jego wygląd, imię, przeszłość, jego związki rodzinne, może nawet jego przyszłość…

Wygląd… Był teraz dużo wyższy niż dziesięć dni temu, tego pamiętnego wieczora, kiedy Severus przyjął go z powrotem do rodziny Snape'ów. Nadal miał włosy czarne jak smoła, ale nie były już takie nieposłuszne i rozczochrane, stały się gładkie i krótkie. Miał naprawdę staromodną fryzurę, ale przynajmniej zakrywała mu czoło. Zachował też zielone oczy, ale podobieństwa pomiędzy starym a nowym wizerunkiem na tym się kończyły. Ciało (był chudy, wysoki, kościsty, skóra miał dosyć bladą) odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Jak również pewne cechy twarzy: wysokie kości policzkowe i brwi. Ale poza tym był podobny do matki i innych krewnych, których znał tylko ze zdjęć. Wstrząsnęło nim trochę odkrycie, że typowe cechy Snape'ów: jasna skóra, wzrost i kości policzkowe zostały odziedziczone nie po dziadku, ale po babce, z domu Noblestone. Najstarszej szlacheckiej czarodziejskiej rodziny czystej krwi w Anglii. Kiedy Harry zobaczył zdjęcie swojej babki, nie mógł nie dostrzec podobieństw pomiędzy sobą a nią. Cóż, jego babka nie była piękną kobietą, ani trochę! Wymienione cechy nie pasowały ani do dziewczyny, ani do kobiety. Ani do chłopca, czy mężczyzny, pomyślał Harry. Ale piękno i uroda nie były tak ważne dla mężczyzny jak dla kobiety… Cóż, kiedy pierwszy raz spojrzał w lustro, omal nie zemdlał.

– Wyglądam jak ty! – poskarżył się Snape'owi, który tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Powiedziałbym raczej, że wyglądasz jak swoja babka.

To było po prostu straszne, że był podobny do starej, złej kobiety. Nie był stary ani zły, nie był też kobietą, więc nienawidził swojego wyglądu.

W rzeczywistości Harry nie wyglądał ani jak jego babka, ani jak Snape.

Jego imię, przeszłość i relacje… Nazywał się teraz Quietus Snape, jak jego ojciec, i zgodnie z historią wymyśloną przez Dumbledore'a został wychowany przez mugolskich rodziców jego matki, ale nie wolno mu było podać więcej szczegółów nikomu, by nie narazić ich na niebezpieczeństwo w tych niepewnych czasach. Na szczęście. Harry uważał, że zapamiętanie pozostałych informacji z nowego życiorysu było wystarczająco trudne.

No i na końcu (choć niemniej ważny) był jeszcze Severus, stryjek, udający teraz ojca. Zostali zmuszeni, by zachowywać się jak ojciec i syn od momentu, w którym opuścili Hogwart. Syriusz Black zamieszkiwał w dworze Snape'ów, czekając na powrót do zdrowia swojego przyjaciela.

To był drugi szok tamtego poranka (Harry nazwał go „lustrzanym porankiem"), gdy dowiedział się, że Syriusz będzie przebywał w tym samym domu co on, a nie wolno mu było powiedzieć prawdy. Cóż, Dumbledore z pewnością miał rację, kiedy wyjaśniał, że Syriusz musi pozostać nieświadomy prawdy, ponieważ jeśli Ministerstwo zdecyduje się uznać zeznanie Severusa albo jakiekolwiek inne o jego niewinności, zostanie przesłuchany pod wpływem Veritaserum, a to mogłoby być niebezpieczne dla Harry'ego…

Nie wspominając już o wstrząsie na wieść, że Snape i Black zawarli nie tylko zawieszenie broni, ale nawet pokój. Właściwie to Snape chciał go zerwać, gdy dowiedział się, że Harry żyje, ale na szczęście nie miał takiej możliwości.

Tak więc Harry miał możliwość mieszkać z jednym i drugim, za co był wdzięczny. W rzeczywistości nie znał żadnego z nich. I chociaż zaznajomił się trochę ze Snape'em podczas ich wspólnej niewoli, Syriusz był dla niego niemal zupełnie obcy. Nie spędzili ze sobą prawie w ogóle czasu od czasu incydentu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, a listy nie dawały możliwości bliższego zaznajomienia. Więc kiedy Harry dowiedział się, że będzie mieszkać z Syriuszem do pierwszego września, był bardzo podekscytowany i już czekał na wspólne dni w dworze Snape'ów. Syriusz jednakże nie był rozmowny, ani przyjazny. Siadał tylko na swoim ulubionym fotelu i patrzył całymi godzinami w pustkę. Nawet mała Ania nie mogła go wyrwać z tego stanu.

Harry także starał się wiele razy. Syriusz wydawał się doceniać ich starania, ale jednak nie brał udziału w codziennym życiu w rezydencji Snape'ów. Witał wszystkich uprzejmie, uczestniczył we wspólnych posiłkach, ale rzadko wypowiadał jakieś słowo czy robił coś innego. To bolało Harry'ego tak bardzo, że czasami starał się przekonać Snape'a, by zdradzić tajemnicę Blackowi. Severus zawsze odrzucał pomysł Harry'ego i miał rację. Harry to wiedział, ale tak trudno było codziennie oglądać cierpienie Syriusza…

Poruszenie Ani zwróciło jego uwagę. Mała dziewczynka obudziła się po swojej popołudniowej drzemce. Nie chciała spać sama w ciemnym pokoju (nic dziwnego, doświadczyła w końcu podobnych rzeczy jak Harry i Snape), ale Syriusz zazwyczaj ignorował jej prośby, by z nią został, gdy będzie spała. Kiedy więc zauważyła, że Harry uczy się prawie każdego popołudnia na sofie w salonie, szybko do niego dołączyła. Za pierwszym razem, gdy pojawiła się ze swoim kocem i zapytała Harry'ego czy może z nim zostać, chłopiec był dość zakłopotany. Miał piętnaście lat i nie przywykł do towarzystwa dziewczyn, a już z pewnością nie do obecności siedmioletnich dziewczynek. Ale pozwolił jej zostać, a kiedy Snape powiedział mu historię Ani, zmienił natychmiast o niej zdanie i starał się robić, co tylko mógł, by jej pomóc.

– Dzień dobry, Aniu – uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się.

– Cześć, Quiet – wymamrotała sennym głosem i też się uśmiechnęła.

Quiet[1]. Severus nazwał go tak i dziewczynka szybko to przejęła. Kiedy Harry pierwszy raz usłyszał to zdrobnienie, zaprotestował głośno.

_Cicho… bądź cicho. Też coś…_ Skomentował nieszczęśliwy.

Ale szybko pojął swoją pomyłkę. Snape skrzywił się, najwyraźniej zraniony słowami Harry'ego.

_Zawsze nazywałem tak mojego brata_, powiedział dziwnym, cienkim głosem i Harry natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. Następnym razem, gdy Snape nazwał go Quietus, poprawił na Quiet i od tego czasu nazywany był tym zdrobnieniem.

Harry nigdy nie chciał zranić Snape'a w żaden sposób. Zaakceptował imię Quiet i po paru dniach przyzwyczaił się do tego. Spędzali dużo czasu ze sobą i starali się przywyknąć do swoich nowych ról. W zamian Harry nazywał Snape'a ojcem, czasami nawet wtedy, gdy byli sami.

_By się przyzwyczaić_, wyjaśnił zmieszanemu Severusowi.

Cieszyli się tą grą.

– Musisz się jeszcze nauczyć tego eliksiru, Quiet? – zapytała Ania. – Wujek Severus powiedział, że nie możesz z nim pójść, dopóki nie dokończysz swojej pracy domowej, wiesz…

No i byli wujkowie. Severus i Syriusz byli dla Ani wujkami. Zawsze zwracała się do nich w sposób formalny. Nie była zbyt szczęśliwa z dwoma gorzkimi, starymi mężczyznami. Chciała z powrotem Lupina, a dopóki on nie wróci, wybrała sobie Harry'ego do kochania.

– Praca domowa… – wymamrotał cicho Harry. – Są wakacje, Aniu. Ale już dawno to skończyłem. Tylko nie chciałem zostawiać cię samej.

Twarz dziewczynki rozjaśniła się.

– Dzięki. – Wyciągnęła rękę i wzięła ze stołu jabłko. – Nienawidzę być sama.

Harry kiwnął głową. Ania dość dobrze sobie radziła ze śmiercią rodziców, ale często widział jej twarz mokrą od łez i czerwone oczy. W takich momentach pozwalał dziewczynce położyć się obok niego i nawet próbował ją pocieszyć. Nie trwało długo, nim się przed nim całkowicie otworzyła i zaczęła opowiadać Harry'emu o swoim życiu i wydarzeniach z tego lata.

Harry dowiedział się, że Ania była mugolką, jak cała jej rodzina. Była jedynaczką, a rodzice jej ojca umarli przed jej urodzeniem. Dziadkowie ze strony matki żyli, ale często chorowali i większość czasu spędzali w szpitalu. Przed tymi makabrycznymi wydarzeniami jej rodzina żyła na przedmieściach wielkiego miasta w dużym domu. Miała psa, który również został zabity _tamtej_ nocy. Powiedziała Harry'emu, że miała wielu przyjaciół w szkole podstawowej, do której chodziła. Jej życie było po prostu… wspaniałe. Potem to się skończyło. I teraz było już po wszystkim. Pewnej nocy grupa zamaskowanych ludzi – teraz Ania nazywała ich prawidłowo Śmierciożercami – włamała się do jej domu i zabrała ich do tamtego dworu, gdzie została dwa dni później znaleziona i uratowana przez Lupina.

Tylko dwa dni… Na początku wydawało się to Harry'emu trochę za krótko. Dwa dni… Oni spędzili prawie piętnaście w podobnym miejscu, w dużo gorszych warunkach. Ale on nie stracił Severusa. Ania została sama.

Samotność… To słowo skierowało jego myśli na nowy tor. Nadal nie mógł zdecydować czy jest zadowolony ze swojej obecnej sytuacji, czy nie. Wciąż tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi, a przede wszystkim za towarzystwem Rona, z którym mógłby dzielić się wrażeniami z wakacji, zarówno wesołymi jak i smutnymi. Ale to było po prostu niemożliwe. Nawet, jeśli znowu staliby się przyjaciółmi, w co Harry szczerze wątpił, nie mógł mu nic powiedzieć, ponieważ byłby jego przyjacielem tylko jako Quietus, nie jako Harry…

– Jak skończyłeś swoją pracę domową, to chodźmy do ogrodu! – Ania przerwała mroczne rozmyślania Harry'ego. Westchnął i podniósł książkę z kolan. To był kolejny etap codziennej rutyny Ani: popołudniowa drzemka obok Harry'ego, potem zabawy w ogrodzie aż do kolacji. Nie było z nią kłopotów, nie przeszkadzało jej, że bawi się sama. Jedynym powodem, dla którego chciała, aby Harry był obok, był strach przed samotnością. Najpierw odeszli jej rodzice, potem Lupin… Bała się, że i Harry ją zostawi. Wziął swój egzemplarz _Quidditcha przez wieki_ z regału i poszedł za podskakującą dziewczynką do ogrodu.

Usiadł na krześle pod największym dębem w ogrodzie, otworzył książkę i dalej zaczął rozmyślać nad zmianami w jego życiu: nad Severusem, nad ich pokrewieństwem, nad dwoma tygodniami w Koszmarnym Dworze. Czuł, że będzie potrzebować dużo więcej czasu by to wszystko ogarnąć, niż myślał pierwszego dnia wolności. Oczywiście, podejrzewał, że noce będą ciężkie i pierwsza samotna noc spełniła jego najgorsze obawy, ale miał nadzieję, że w dzień będzie normalnie. Mylił się. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Czy to dlatego, że Syriusz smucił się od pierwszego dnia przybycia do dworu Snape'ów? Że Snape był miły i przyjacielski, i musiał żyć w zupełnie innym środowisku? Nie, to nie było nic złego, że Snape był przyjacielski, wręcz odwrotnie, to było dobrze, bardzo dobrze, ale to również przypominało Harry'emu o ich wspólnym piekle u Voldemorta. Nie wspominając o bliznach, śladach skalpela Avery'ego, które pokrywały całe jego ciało, wyjątkowo chude i kościste ciało… Nie mógł jeść normalnie, tylko skubał jedzenie, jak zwykł mówić Severus. Czasami łapały go bardzo silne bóle brzucha… Prawie wszystko przypominało mu tamte dni. Przyszłość również go przerażała. Starał się nie myśleć o przyszłości i przeszłości, ale w teraźniejszości nic się nie działo. Uczył się, bawił z Anią, robił eliksiry z Severusem, milczał z Syriuszem, starał się jeść prawidłowo i czekał na wolną od koszmarów noc… Dość nudny program wakacji. A wspomnienia atakowały go cały czas.

Gdyby w dodatku nie było Snape'a, Harry na pewno by zwariował. Ale był obecny, zawsze, w każdym momencie, w którym Harry go potrzebował. Zjawiał się, jakby potrafił czytać w myślach. A przynajmniej w myślach Harry'ego. Może umiał. Któż mógł wiedzieć?

Harry przeciągnął się. Ciepłe powietrze ogrzało go, a otaczające światło dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa…

Ciche kroki wyrwały go z zadumy. To był Syriusz. Usiadł na ziemi z westchnieniem. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Hej, Syriuszu…

– Cześć, Quietus – odpowiedział Black, tym razem z większą ilością życia w swoim zazwyczaj beznamiętnym głosie.

Cisza. Harry zamknął książkę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Bardzo chciał znaleźć jakiś temat do rozmowy ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

– Jak się czuje Lupin? – zapytał wreszcie.

– Nie najlepiej, jak zapewne wiesz. Snape… eee… mam na myśli twojego ojca, stara się znaleźć jakiś eliksir, który go uleczy, ale boję się, że nic nie znajdzie.

Harry zsunął się z krzesła, usiadł przy nim i położył rękę na ramieniu Blacka.

– Jestem pewny, że znajdzie. Ciężko nad tym pracuje, a jak zapewne wiesz, jest jednym z najlepszych w tej dziedzinie – powiedział najbardziej pocieszająco jak potrafił. – Zdobądź się na trochę optymizmu.

Black wzruszył ramionami.

– Straciłem swój optymizm dziesięć dni temu…

Przeklęta sytuacja! Harry westchnął.

– Ale… ale nadal masz po co żyć. – Jego głos był cienki i ciężki od powstrzymywanych łez. – Masz swojego przyjaciela, Lupina, i Anię… I jesteś zbyt młody by się poddawać.

– Nie jestem młody. Może mam tylko trzydzieści siedem lat, ale spędziłem za dużo czasu w Azkabanie, by czuć się młodo. I nie mam niczego. Straciłem rodzinę, potem mojego chrześniaka, a teraz mój przyjaciel umiera…

– On _nie_ umiera, Syriuszu. Jest chory, ale nie umrze, dobrze o tym wiesz. I nie jesteś sam. Jesteśmy tutaj, by ci pomóc: Ania, ja, nawet mój ojciec, pomimo waszej wzajemnej niechęci… I jest Lupin. On potrzebuje twojego wsparcia i siły bardziej niż kiedykolwiek…

– Nie mam siły, by mu pomóc! – krzyknął Black z goryczą. – Nie mam siły, by dalej żyć – dodał już ciszej.

– Syriuszu, otrzymałeś możliwość, by zacząć życie od nowa. Jesteś teraz wolny, nie musisz uciekać, masz szansę znaleźć swoje miejsce i powód by żyć. Musisz się pozbierać. Musisz na przykład zacząć spędzać więcej czasu z Anią…

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Black sarkastycznie. – Czy zajmowanie się nią jest dla ciebie ciężarem?

Harry zaczerwienił się z zażenowania. A wiedział dokładnie, jak wygląda, kiedy się czerwieni – widział Snape'a czerwieniącego się – był to brzydki, ceglasty rumieniec… Drgnął i skrzyżował gniewnie ręce na piersiach.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Próbuję tylko zwrócić twoją uwagę na fakt, że ona straciła rodziców. Swoich dorosłych rodziców. A ja nie jestem w stanie zastąpić jej ojca. Może mógłbym być bratem, jeśli będzie chciała. Ale ona potrzebuje kogoś, na kim mogłaby polegać. Nie mnie, chłopca, ale dorosłego. Wcześniej był Lupin, ale jak właśnie mi powiedziałeś, jest nadal chory i on nie może się nią opiekować. Severus musi zajmować się swoją pracą, badaniami i powinien się również przygotować do szkoły. Wyruszamy za tydzień do Hogwartu. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może się nią zająć.

– Hej, mówisz jak stary, mądry, długobrody facet. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się. – Czy wiesz, że mówisz jak Snape'a… to znaczy twojego ojca… brat? I… dlaczego nazwałeś go Severus? To trochę niezwykłe.

Harry westchnął i przytaknął.

– Odpowiadając na pierwsze pytanie: tak, mój ojciec zawsze mówi, że go przypominam, dlatego dał mi to imię – Harry przerwał. Tutaj pojawiały się kłamstwa, a on nienawidził kłamać. Przełknął ślinę i dokończył: – Na drugie pytanie: nazywam go Severus, bo nie przywykłem jeszcze do życia z nim. Mieszkałem wcześniej z dziadkami i rzadko go widywałem. I nigdy nie chciał być nazywany ojcem. Żeby nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi, tak mówił.

– To znaczy, że Quietus nie było wcześniej twoim imieniem? – Black był zaciekawiony i Harry zrobił się nerwowy. Znowu musiał kłamać.

– Nie, nie używam swojego poprzedniego imienia. Nie chcemy zostawić żadnych śladów, które mogłyby doprowadzić do moich dziadków – westchnął i postanowił dodać coś prawdziwego do tej historii. – Wiesz, kiedy miałem z nim zamieszkać, musiałem zrezygnować z całego poprzedniego życia: z imienia, przyjaciół, opiekunów i zacząć wszystko od nowa. To naprawdę trudne… – wyszeptał ostatnie zdanie.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego badawczo.

– Tak, zapewne – przytaknął. – Ale wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej, prawda?

– Tak, wiedziałem.

– Więc dlaczego podjąłeś taką decyzję?

W tym momencie Harry był wdzięczny, że Syriusz nie znał ich sekretu, ponieważ mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie z całkowitą szczerością.

– Ponieważ go kocham – powiedział po prostu.

Po raz pierwszy powiedział to zdanie na głos i znowu nie mógł powstrzymać myśli o dziwnych zrządzeniach losu. Miesiąc temu Snape i on nienawidzili się nawzajem. Profesor był zgorzkniałym samotnikiem, a Harry nie miał żadnej prawdziwej rodziny, poza zbiegłym ojcem chrzestnym, którego tak naprawdę nie znał. Teraz Snape i on grali role ojca i syna, lecz wzajemna troska nie była wcale udawana. Harry natomiast miał okazję poznać lepiej Syriusza, chociaż okoliczności były dalekie od normalnych.

Ale kiedy Harry powiedział te słowa, nagle poczuł się winny z powodu swoich codziennych mrocznych myśli. Miał teraz powody by być szczęśliwym. Decyzja, którą podjął nie była prosta, ale nie była też zła.

Syriusz znowu się uśmiechnął.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że usłyszę takie zdanie dotyczące jego… – powiedział ironicznie, ale od razu tego pożałował. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tego mówić.

Ale Harry tylko machnął ręką.

– Nie przepraszaj – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Jest bardzo trudny do kochania, naprawdę. Ale ja jestem jego synem. I… – przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. – Zmienił się w ciągu tego lata.

Syriusz zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

– Co… Masz na myśli, że…? – zabrakło mu słów.

Harry teraz uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

– Mogę być jego synem, ale nie jestem ślepy, Syriuszu. Był o wiele chłodniejszy, twardszy i bardziej surowy. A teraz jakoś wydelikatniał…

Syriusz zamknął oczy.

– Harry…

Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze strachu, ale Syriusz dokończył:

– Harry musiał mieć na niego taki wpływ…

Harry zaczerwienił się i był _bardzo_ wdzięczny losowi, że Syriusz miał akurat oczy zamknięte. Odchrząknął.

– To zupełnie oczywiste – zgodził się, zakłopotany. Byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdyby protestował. Miał nadzieję, że Syriusz zmieni temat: nie chciał chwalić siebie samego, ale inaczej zraniłby Syriusza. Upomniał się w duchu, to jego wina, że rozmowa zeszła na ten temat.

– Harry był wyjątkowo dobrym dzieciakiem. – Syriusz otworzył oczy i wstał. – Cóż, myślę, że mamy jeszcze dużo do zrobienia tego popołudnia. Ty masz iść na ulicą Pokątną ze Sn… swoim ojcem, a ja zajmę się Anią. – Wyciągnął rękę i pomógł wstać Harry'emu. Ale zanim wypuścił rękę chłopaka, uśmiechnął się. – Wiesz co, jesteś tak samo dobry jak on. Twój ojciec może być z ciebie dumny – powiedział i zostawił wstrząśniętego chłopca samego.

Harry patrzył za nim jak skamieniały przez kilka minut.

– Czy cię czymś uraził? – usłyszał nagle z tyłu zmartwiony głos Severusa. Podskoczył, zaskoczony.

– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy! – odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. – Przeciwnie, powiedział, że jestem tak dobry jak ja, to znaczy jak Harry. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – I dodał, że możesz być ze mnie dumny…

– Cóż, jestem dumny. – Snape także uśmiechnął się i skrzyżował ręce, jak to zwykł robić. – Chociaż nie mam do tego prawa…

– Stop, Severusie! – Harry natychmiast mu przerwał. – Nie chcę spędzić całego popołudnia słuchając o twoim poczuciu winy i powodach dobrze zasłużonego samoobrzydzenia…

– Impertynencki dzieciak…

– Tylko szczery…

Wybuchli śmiechem i Snape potargał żartobliwie włosy Harry'ego.

– Chodźmy. – Severus machnął ręką w stronę otwartych drzwi do salonu, gdzie znajdował się kominek. – Jak powiedziałeś, nie chcesz spędzić całego popołudnia tutaj…

Ale zatrzymali się przed kominkiem, zdenerwowani. Po raz pierwszy mieli pokazać się razem czarodziejskiej społeczności i Snape był przekonany, że wzmianki o tym pojawią się we wszystkich wiadomościach najbliższych dni. Był po prostu zbyt osławiony, by zostać zignorowanym, nie wspominając już o tym, że miał syna… Harry co chwila sięgał ręką, by wygładzić włosy na czole, gdzie znajdowała się ukryta przez dyrektora blizna. Chłopiec jednak musiał się upewnić, że jest dobrze ukryta, tak jakby pierwszy lepszy napotkany przechodzień miał rzucić zaklęcie Revelo i odkryć jego prawdziwą tożsamość…

Popatrzyli się na siebie nerwowo.

– Więc? – powiedział wreszcie Snape. – Możemy iść?

– Nie tylko ja się denerwuję, _ojcze_ – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Ale oczywiście, możemy iść.

Dziurawy Kocioł był zatłoczony. To było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyli, kiedy wyszli (a w przypadku Harry'ego: kiedy wypadł) z kominka. Snape złapał go za ramię, ratując przed upadkiem. To była tylko chwila, ale kiedy odzyskał równowagę, zauważył, że niemal wszyscy w pubie patrzą na nich z zainteresowaniem. Zwykłe złowieszcze spojrzenie Snape'a nie było w stanie ich odstraszyć. Mężczyzna zacieśnił tylko uchwyt na ramieniu zesztywniałego Harry'ego i zaciągnął go do wyjścia na Pokątną. Kiedy wreszcie weszli na ulicę, Harry zwrócił się do Snape'a.

– Co to było?

– Mój fanklub. – Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Myślę, że jest gorszy niż mój – parsknął Harry i dodał: – A ja myślałem, że jako twój syn nie będę w centrum zainteresowania…

– Wygląda na to, że takie już twoje przeznaczenie…

– Widzę… – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Nie czekam z utęsknieniem na rozpoczęcie szkoły.

– Ani ja.

Harry znowu parsknął.

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić miny innych profesorów, gdy dowiedzą się, że masz syna…

– Tak. Będziemy mieć kilka trudnych tygodni – rzekł Severus i uśmiechnął się.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Ty przynajmniej nie musisz nic robić, tylko być sobą. Ale ja…

– Ty też musisz być sobą…

– Tak, ale wszyscy będą mnie nienawidzić, ponieważ nienawidzą… – Nagle przerwał i odwrócił twarz od Snape'a.

– Możesz dokończyć zdanie. Doskonale wiem, jaką mam reputację…

– Nie. Nie dokończę. Nie chcę cię zranić.

– To mnie nie rani.

– Naprawdę?

– Hm… Masz ochotę na lody? – Snape nagle zmienił temat.

– Nie, dzięki. I przepraszam. Nie powinienem nic mówić. – Harry zatrzymał się i teraz spojrzał prosto na Snape'a.

Profesor odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– W porządku – westchnął. – Ale nie chcę więcej o tym mówić. To bez sensu…

– Dobrze. Co powiesz na księgarnię?

– Świetny pomysł.

Kiedy przechodzili obok sklepu ze sprzętem do quidditcha, Harry spojrzał przez okno ze smutkiem na miotły i pozostałe wyposażenie do quidditcha. Snape zatrzymał się.

– Możemy wejść – zaproponował.

– Nie. Nie mogę grać, wiesz o tym.

– Tak – przytaknął. – To przyciągnęłoby zbyt dużo uwagi.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko skierował się do księgarni.

– Muszę w sobie znaleźć te odziedziczone geny Krukonów – wymamrotał gorzko.

– Może nigdy ich nie znajdziesz. – Snape zmrużył oczy.

– Dzięki – rzekł Harry z ironią. – Cóż… Ale prawdę mówiąc, zgadzam się z tobą. Myślę, że pasowałbym do każdego domu oprócz Ravenclawu, dopóki nie chcą negatywnego przykładu pomiędzy sobą…

– Nie jesteś aż takim złym uczniem, Quiet.

– Och, tak, jasne. Jestem geniuszem. Szczególnie na eliksirach. – Harry znowu uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Tylko trochę korepetycji i…

– O nie…! – jęknął głośno.

– Cóż, jako syn Mistrza Eliksirów, nie możesz być zupełnym partaczem na eliksirach!

– Bądź spokojny, _będę_. I ostrzegam cię: jeżeli chcesz przeżyć przyszłe lekcje eliksirów _nigdy_ nie sadzaj mnie z Neville'em…

Ich śmiech wypełnił nagle prawie pustą ulicę. Snape objął ramieniem Harry'ego. Nadal uśmiechali się zadowoleni, gdy wchodzili do księgarni. Ale śmiech Harry'ego natychmiast zamarł, kiedy weszli.

Snape spojrzał na niego pytająco i zobaczył jak twarz Harry'ego wykrzywia się z bólu. Podążył za jego wzrokiem.

Weasleyowie tu byli.

Snape wiedział doskonale, że Harry nie był gotowy na spotkanie ze swoim przyjacielem – albo jak podejrzewał: byłym przyjacielem – i specjalnie wybrał tę część dnia na zakupy, by uniknąć takich sytuacji.

Na twarzy Rona wyraźnie odbijało się zaskoczenie: nienawidził Mistrza Eliksirów wchodzącego ze śmiechem do księgarni (zaledwie dziesięć dni po pogrzebie Harry'ego) w towarzystwie kogoś, kto wyglądał jak jego krewny. To był dla niego szok. Harry widział to w jego oczach… Ale było w nich coś więcej… I w oczach całej reszty Weasleyów. Coś jakby nienawiść.

Nie. Nie we wszystkich: rodzice zachowywali się normalnie, ale bliźniaki, Ron i Ginny wahali się przed powitaniem swojego nauczyciela Eliksirów.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze – powiedziała wreszcie Ginny. Trzej chłopcy też coś wymamrotali pod nosami.

– Dobry wieczór. – Reakcja Snape'a była równie chłodna i niechętna. Potem spojrzał na Harry'ego, który grzecznie przywitał rodzinę Weasleyów.

– Pana syn, panie Snape? – zapytał pan Weasley z uśmiechem. – Słyszałem o nim…

Oczywiście. Musieli wiedzieć w Ministerstwie o Quietusie Snapie, a pan Weasley przecież tam pracował. Nic dziwnego, że o nim słyszał.

– Tak – odpowiedział Snape. Na twarzy miał swoją typową, pozbawioną emocji maskę, chociaż miał wielką ochotę uśmiechnąć się szyderczo. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze bardziej pogarszać sytuacji Harry'ego. Była i tak wystarczająco trudna. – Quietus, to jest pan Weasley.

– Miło mi poznać – powiedział uprzejmie Harry i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

Pan Weasley skinął ręką w stronę swoich synów.

– Chłopcy, od tego roku będzie chodził razem z wami do szkoły – ogłosił, uśmiechając się.

Nie wyglądali na zachwyconych tą wiadomością. Naprawdę. Bliźniacy wyszczerzyli zęby w sztucznych uśmiechach. _Nowy Ślizgon_, wymamrotał Fred do George'a, który skinął głową. Ron skrzywił się, a Ginny posłała Harry'emu złośliwe spojrzenie.

Harry spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale był tak zdenerwowany, że nie był w stanie poruszyć ustami. Zadrżał z frustracji. Jego podejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe. Ron już nigdy nie będzie jego przyjacielem. Nagle chciał się odwrócić i odejść od nich, pójść do Dumbledore'a i poprosić go, by przywrócił mu dawną postać.

Ale lochy ministerstwa były zbyt poważną groźbą.

Potem poczuł uścisk na ramieniu i dostrzegł, że ramię Snape'a nadal go obejmuje. Podniósł wzrok na Severusa. Żaden z nich nie powiedział słowa, ale zobaczył w jego oczach troskę i zachętę. Trochę się rozluźnił. Skierował wzrok w stronę chłopców stojących przed nim i zrobił krok do przodu.

– Cześć, jestem Quietus Snape. – Poczuł ściskanie w gardle, było mu wyjątkowo trudno mówić. Wyciągnął rękę do Freda. Dwa niechętne uściski dłoni: Freda i George'a. Ron jednak skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zignorował rękę Harry'ego.

– Ron! – wykrzyknęła niecierpliwie pani Weasley.

Teraz, kiedy stali twarzą w twarz, widział w oczach przyjaciela pogardę i nienawiść, jaką sam czuł do Malfoya. Harry opuścił rękę.

– Słyszałem, że Harry Potter był twoim przyjacielem. Moje kondolencje – powiedział spokojnie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, potem Ron eksplodował.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej litości, Snape! – wykrzyknął i wybiegł z księgarni.

Snape już chciał otworzyć usta, ale powstrzymało go spojrzenie Harry'ego.

– Proszę, nie – mruknął chłopiec, więc Severus tylko kiwnął głową. Harry nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swojej starej przyjaźni, a on naprawdę nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji.

Kiedy Harry ponownie spojrzał na Weasleyów, zobaczył, że patrzą na nich obu pytająco.

– Przepraszam, kochanie – powiedziała pani Weasley. – Wiesz, odkąd Harry…

– W porządku, proszę pani – odpowiedział uprzejmie i opuścił wzrok na podłogę. – Myślę, że to moja wina. Proszę przekazać mu moje przeprosiny. Nie powinienem wspominać o jego przyjacielu. To musi być dla niego zbyt bolesne.

– Tak – powiedział pan Weasley. – Ale to nie twoja wina. Nie miał powodu, by potraktować cię w taki sposób.

– Tak – wyszeptał Harry. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia, naprawdę…

– Quiet, możemy już iść? – zapytał Snape po chwili ciszy. Potem spojrzał na pozostałych dorosłych. – Myślę, że wszyscy mamy co robić.

Przytaknęli.

– Do widzenia.

– Cześć. – Fred podszedł do Harry'ego. – I nie przejmuj się tym. Ron czasami zachowuje się jak dupek.

Harry podniósł wzrok. Czy widział sympatię w oczach Freda? Tak, to musiało być to: teraz uśmiechał się do niego całkiem miło. George zrobił to samo i nawet mina Ginny złagodniała.

Kiedy cała rodzina wyszła ze sklepu, Snape pochylił się nad Harrym.

– W porządku? – spytał, zatroskany.

Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Nadal drżał lekko i był oszołomiony. Potrząsnął tylko głową i spróbował się opanować.

Snape rzucił szybko wzrokiem dookoła i znowu zwrócił się do chłopaka.

– Harry, spójrz na mnie – wyszeptał.

Harry skrzywił się, słysząc swoje imię i spojrzał pytająco na Snape'a.

– Wiem, że to było dla ciebie bardzo trudne. Ale jestem pewny, że będziesz w stanie odzyskać przyjaźń Rona. To nie będzie proste, ale uda ci się. Nie nastąpi to również szybko, ale masz czas. Wiesz, zachowałeś się przy nich wspaniale i jestem pewny, że nawet jeśli mnie nienawidzą, ty zyskałeś ich sympatię.

Harry znów potrząsnął głową, by odzyskać opanowanie.

– Tak myślisz? – Jego głos był cienki i słaby.

– Jestem pewny. I… Co powiesz na nową książkę o zaawansowanych eliksirach? – zmienił nagle temat.

Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Jeśli chcesz ją dla siebie, to możesz ją kupić. Mnie wystarczy zwykły podręcznik.

– A co z tymi twoimi genami Krukonów?

– Ukrywają się. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wolałbym kupić jakieś dobre książki o quidditchu.

– O nie.

– Severusie…

– Możemy zawrzeć umowę.

– Jaką umowę?

– Kupię ci książki o quidditchu, ale kupię też tyle samo książek do nauki jak o quidditchu. I musisz przeczytać je wszystkie.

– Mówisz jak rodzic.

– Cóż, mam nim być. I nie tylko jakimś tam rodzicem, ale _twoim_ rodzicem.

– Co za radość…

– Więc?

– W porządku.

Po półgodzinie opuścili sklep z ponad tuzinem książek. Harry nie otrzymał jeszcze swojego listu, ale Snape, jako nauczyciel, wiedział, jakich książek Harry będzie potrzebował. Zatem kupili je wszystkie. Reszta zakupów przebiegła spokojnie. Przed powrotem zjedli jeszcze lody w kawiarni Floriana Fortescue. Tymczasem zapadł już późny wieczór i na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy. Oświetlone ulice wyglądały tak pięknie, że Harry tylko patrzył na latarnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak małe dziecko.

– Pierwsze pozytywne wrażenie nocy od _wtedy_ – wyszeptał.

Mistrz Eliksirów drgnął. Noc była najgorszą częścią doby dla nich obu. Nie ośmielał się dawać Harry'emu do picia eliksiru Bezsennego Snu co noc, bojąc się uzależnienia, więc były one na ogół wypełnione koszmarami. Budził się niezliczoną ilość razy, słysząc cichy płacz Harry'ego albo jego niespokojne pojękiwania, kiedy chłopcu śniły się tortury. Spali w jednym pokoju z zapalonymi pochodniami. Ich łóżka stały blisko siebie, ale często Snape musiał kłaść się obok Harry'ego i pocieszać go, dopóki chłopiec się nie uspokoił i nie był w stanie znowu zasnąć.

Wiele razy nie mogli w ogóle spać. Leżeli tylko na swoich łóżkach i rozmawiali o wszystkim, ostrożnie omijając „letni temat", jak go nazwali. Pamiętał, że obiecał sobie, że pomoże Harry'emu przez to przejść, ale czasami wydawało mu się to zadaniem wręcz niemożliwym do spełnienia. Stan Harry'ego nie poprawiał się, chociaż ich związek pogłębił się znacząco. Był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ale martwił się o chłopca. Do czasu rozpoczęcia szkoły będą musieli znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie tego problemu. Jeżeli Harry nie będzie wystarczająco dużo spać, będzie miał poważne problemy z nauką.

Nie wspominając już o fakcie, że kiedy zostanie w końcu przydzielony do jakiegoś domu, nie będzie miał nikogo, kto pomógłby mu w walce z jego koszmarami. Severus martwił się o przyszłość. Nie chciał, aby zaczęła się szkoła.

Myśli Harry'ego krążyły wokół tego samego tematu.

Bał się wspólnej, ciemnej sypialni z chrapiącymi kolegami. To nie miało znaczenia, do którego domu by należał. W nocy i tak byłby sam. Sam ze swoimi koszmarami.

A co w dzień? Nowi koledzy, ogólna nienawiść (z wyjątkiem być może Slytherinu), jego utraceni przyjaciele… A wieczorami wspólna łazienka. Wszyscy zobaczą jego pocięte ciało, całe w bliznach… Zadrżał na tę myśl.

Nie chciał, aby szkoła się zaczęła.

A zostało już tylko kilka dni.

* * *

[1] Quiet – (ang.) cicho – przyp. tłum.


	2. Uprzedzenia i oczekiwania

_Wersja z dnia: 28.06.2011_

* * *

2. UPRZEDZENIA I OCZEKIWANIA

Wycieczka nad morze była wspaniała. Wyruszyli w szóstkę: Harry, Ania, Syriusz, Severus, Fletcher i – o dziwo – McGonagall, która przybyła, by dostarczyć wieści o Lupinie i zaprosić Snape'a na radę pedagogiczną w następnym tygodniu. Obecność Fletchera nie była niczym nowym. Część Dworu Snape'ów używana była przez pewnych ludzi, nazywali sami siebie Zakonem, i Fletcher był jednym z nich. Był również pewnego rodzaju ochroniarzem: stworzył mur ochronny wokół domu i naprawił inne systemy obronne, o których nigdy nie mówił, chociaż Harry pytał go kilka razy. Mężczyzna jednak tylko uśmiechał się do niego i powtarzał: to sekret. Jakby mówił do małego dziecka, myślał zawstydzony Harry.

Na początku Fletcher starał się być niewidoczny i nie przeszkadzać w codziennym życiu mieszkańców rezydencji, ale Harry często zatrzymywał go swoimi pytaniami, a Fletcher kochał objaśniać. Był wyśmienitym wykładowcą, jego wyjaśnienia były jasne i łatwe do zrozumienia. Na początku był uprzedzony do Harry'ego – przecież był synem Snape'a! – ale dobroć i ciekawość chłopca złagodziła jego niechęć i po tygodniu zgodził się rozmawiać również ze Snape'em.

Uprzedzenia… Po kilku pierwszych dniach Harry zrozumiał, że największą walkę będzie musiał stoczyć z uprzedzeniami. Wszyscy na początku niechętnie z nim rozmawiali, potem byli zaskoczeni zachowaniem Harry'ego, potem podejrzliwi… Zawsze ta sama kolejność…

_Nie jestem moim ojcem, na litość boską!_ powiedział Fletcherowi podczas drugiej rozmowy. _A nawet on się zmienił, nie widzisz?_

Potem byli jeszcze Weasleyowie i Syriusz… Cóż, wreszcie udało mu się przełamać przez niektóre mury starych uprzedzeń, ale nie było to łatwe i czasami wydawało mu się to zbyt wyczerpujące i bezsensowne. Miał swoje własne demony, z którymi musiał walczyć, swoje własne koszmary, wspomnienia i nienawidził tego, że musiał ponownie zdobywać zaufanie wszystkich.

Ale po dwóch tygodniach napięta atmosfera w rezydencji zelżała. Fletcher został zaproszony na wspólne posiłki, toczyło się coraz więcej rozmów, i to nie tylko między Harrym i Blackiem czy Fletcherem, ale nawet między Snape'em i tamtymi dwoma. Było również więcej śmiechu. Ania zaczęła akceptować pozostałych dorosłych, szczególnie Blacka.

A teraz byli na wspólnej wycieczce. Szli parami i rozmawiali. Black transformował się w swoją formę animaga i biegał z Anią nad wodą. Snape i Fletcher rozmawiali na temat systemu obronnego rezydencji na czas roku szkolnego, a McGonagall dołączyła do nerwowego Harry'ego, by zapytać go o jego wcześniejszą naukę.

Więc znowu musiał kłamać.

– Uczęszczałem do mugolskiej szkoły, proszę pani – odpowiedział uprzejmie na jej pierwsze pytanie.

– Czy to znaczy, że nie wiedziałeś niczego na temat społeczności czarodziejskiej? – wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

– Nie, oczywiście, że wiedziałem. Mój ojciec zawsze miał nadzieję na uzyskanie opieki nade mną, więc cały czas mnie uczył i dawał mi do czytania książki i podręczniki. Ale nie sądzę, bym mógł być w szóstej klasie, bo nie zdawałem jeszcze sumów.

– Och, pamiętam! Masz szesnaście lat, prawda?

– Tak.

Jego wiek też był kłamstwem. Nie podobało mu się to. Ale przynajmniej wyglądał na szesnaście, albo nawet więcej. To była pocieszająca myśl: nie był przystojny, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądał już jak dziecko.

– Myślę, że będziesz w piątej klasie. A jeżeli będzie trzeba, zorganizujemy również dla ciebie korepetycje…

– Nie, dziękuję. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Nie sądzę, żebym potrzebował dalszych korepetycji…

– Twój ojciec stara się jak najlepiej cię poduczyć, prawda? – W oczach McGonagall pojawiło się rozbawienie. – Był błyskotliwym uczniem.

– Wiem – wymamrotał Harry, nieco zirytowany. Miał nadzieję, że Quietus nie będzie wspomniany, jako najlepszy uczeń wszechczasów. Na próżno się łudził.

– A jego brat był najlepszym uczniem stulecia, muszę dodać. – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do rozdrażnionego Harry'ego. – Więc nie sądzę, byś miał problemy z nauką. Snape'owie zawsze należeli do najlepszych uczniów. Jak z pewnością wiesz, wielu z nich było Krukonami i nawet twój ojciec mógł tam być. Mam nadzieję, że tam trafisz, kiedy już zostaniesz przydzielony.

Harry prychnął z frustracji. On – w Ravenclawie!

McGonagall, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, nie miała żadnych uprzedzeń ani do jego ojca, ani do niego, przynajmniej Harry tak pomyślał na początku. Ale teraz widział, że nawet poważna profesor miała względem niego swoje oczekiwania. Cóż, nie były to uprzedzenia, ale oczekiwania nie były wcale lepsze. Harry był _bardzo_ wdzięczny, że McGonagall nie wiedziała o jego prawdziwych rodzicach: dwojgu Krukonach, z których jeden był wcześniej wspomnianą znakomitością stulecia… Harry drgnął. Jego wyniki nie były takie złe, ale z drugiej strony, nie był geniuszem. Ani trochę. W jego przypadku powiedzenie jaki ojciec taki syn nie było prawdziwe. Nie był błyskotliwym studentem – nie mówiąc już o fakcie, w który społeczeństwo czarodziejów nigdy by nie uwierzyło – nie był również potężny. W przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca.

Przeżył pierwszy atak Voldemorta dzięki poświęceniu swojej matki, ocalał po ataku Quirrella z tego samego powodu, przetrwał napaść młodego Toma Riddle dzięki pomocy Fawkesa, przeżył odrodzenie Voldemorta z powodu rdzenia swojej różdżki i wreszcie uszedł z życiem z niewoli dzięki pomocy Severusa oraz długu życia. Miał szczęście i był chroniony przez innych. Gdyby był mądrzejszy albo potężniejszy, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej…

– Nie sądzę, abym był tak świetnym uczniem jak mój ojciec czy jego brat – podsumował swoje myśli. – Nigdy nie byłem w niczym wybitny. Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł spełnić pani oczekiwań.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego i Harry zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył smutek w jej oczach.

– Przykro mi, panie Snape – westchnęła. – Myślę, że twoja sytuacja jest wystarczająco trudna, nawet bez moich oczekiwań. Ale, wiesz, trudno będzie nam, nauczycielom, traktować cię w inny sposób. Wyglądasz jak twój wujek, nawet twoje imię jest takie samo…

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Czasami żałuję, że podjąłem tę decyzję. – Jego gardło było ściśnięte i suche, a głos zachrypnięty. Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore opowiedział McGonagall jego „historię" i pomimo, że mówił o swoim wymyślonym życiorysie, to zdanie pasowało również do jego prawdziwej sytuacji. Nawet jeśli nie miał żadnego innego wyboru, czasami tego żałował. Jak teraz.

McGonagall położyła rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Starał się nie skrzywić.

– To nie będzie łatwe, wiem. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że masz wspaniałego mentora i pomocnika. I jestem pewna, że z jego pomocą dasz sobie radę.

Harry zdziwił się. Czy McGonagall chwaliła Snape'a?

– Ma pani na myśli Se.. mojego ojca? – zapytał i kiedy przytaknęła dodał. – Jest pani pierwszą osobą, która tak dobrze o nim myśli…

Oczy McGonagall utkwione były w morzu.

– Wielu ocenia go po jego wyglądzie i manierach.

_Jak ja, dokładnie tak robiłem_, pomyślał Harry z poczuciem winy.

– Wielu osądza go z powodu jednej złej decyzji, którą podjął, gdy był młody.

_Ministerstwo, aurorzy… i on sam…_ Zgodził się w duchu Harry.

– Ale wiesz, to były trudne czasy. Była wojna i wielu czarodziejów zostało oszukanych przez Sam Wiesz Kogo. Wielu młodych ludzi. I w większości Ślizgonów, którzy zawsze byli uważani za złych i mrocznych. Chociaż oni są tylko zbyt ambitni. – McGonagall zatrzymała się, i kiedy Harry zrobił to samo, odwróciła się do niego, patrząc poważnie. – Jestem bardzo wdzięczna, że twój ojciec został opiekunem Slytherinu. To dobry człowiek. Raz podjął złą decyzję. Pożałował tego i był gotów ponieść karę. Nikt go do tego nie zmuszał. Zrobił to sam z siebie. A to jest rzecz, której wielu ludzi nigdy nie robi: ponoszenie konsekwencji własnych czynów. Wiele razy ludzie nie przyznają się nawet przed sobą, że popełnili błąd, byle tylko uniknąć kary. Twój ojciec przeciwnie, był gotowy przyjąć właściwą karę i niósł bagaż winy przez prawie dwie dekady. Jest odważnym i godnym zaufania człowiekiem, ale z powodu poczucia winy stał się zgorzkniały i samotny. – Jej wzrok stał się teraz jeszcze bardziej poważny i dokończyła: – Ale teraz, kiedy jego rola dobiegła końca i ty mieszkasz z nim, być może ma jeszcze jedną szansę, by żyć normalnym życiem, na jakie zasługuje.

Harry był oszołomiony. Nigdy nie był traktowany w taki sposób… Jak dorosły. I to przez swojego nauczyciela. Nigdy też nie widział poważnej profesor transmutacji od tej strony. Cóż, nigdy również nie podejrzewał, że lubiła opiekuna Slytherinu.

– Kiedy opowiedział mi swoją historię powiedziałem mu to samo, co pani teraz. Ale on się ze mną nie zgodził. Myślę, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy – powiedział, kiedy odzyskał głos. – Mówi, że wszyscy go nienawidzą i on na to zasługuje. Kiedy próbuję go przekonać, że jest w błędzie, zawsze protestuje…

To była prawda. Harry doskonale wiedział, że Snape czuje się nieswojo w obecnej sytuacji. Był prawie szczęśliwy i czuł się winny z powodu własnego szczęścia. _Nie zasługuję na szczęście, _zwykł mówić Harry'emu. _Ale na szczęście nie możesz mnie wyrzucić,_ odpowiadał Harry, _a ja zmuszę cię, byś był szczęśliwy._

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Podejrzewam, że nigdy mu to nie przejdzie. Nigdy.

– Myślę, że traktuje również swoją pracę jako zasłużoną karę…

– Cóż… Jest błyskotliwym Mistrzem Eliksirów, jednym z najlepszych. Ale nie lubi uczyć. I prawdę mówiąc nie jest dobrym nauczycielem. Nie ma cierpliwości do dzieci i nie lubi się powtarzać…

– Ale dlaczego w takim razie uczy? Kara…?

– Nie. – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Ponieważ dyrektor go o to poprosił. I potrzebuje go jako opiekuna Slytherinu. Chociaż myślę, że błędem było wysyłanie go z powrotem jako szpiega po tylu latach nauczania. Praca w Hogwarcie zagroziła jego roli pomiędzy Śmierciożercami. Myślę, że to było powodem, że Sam Wiesz Kto odkrył go, za co jestem bardzo wdzięczna losowi, ale mógł przecież zginąć jak Harry…

Harry nie wiedział jak zareagować na te słowa, więc milczał.

– Podejrzewam, że opowiadał ci o nim, prawda?

Harry poruszył się skrępowany.

– Eee… Na ogół nie chce o nim mówić…

McGonagall, ku rozgoryczeniu Harry'ego, wyglądała na chętną do rozmowy.

– Był w moim domu, wiesz… – Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. Harry zarumienił się i wbił wzrok w ziemię. – Był podobny do swego ojca, ale tylko z wyglądu. Był dużo poważniejszy, wrażliwy i utalentowany. Jak jego matka…

– Utalentowany? – Harry zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak – odparła McGonagall i uśmiechnęła się znowu. – Mógłby być jednym z najlepszych uczniów, ale zawsze był zamieszany w zbyt wiele rzeczy jednocześnie…

Harry nie ośmielił się podnieść głowy. Był przekonany, że jego uszy są czerwone z zakłopotania.

– Ale to nie była jego wina – ciągnęła profesorka nie zauważając jego zawstydzenia. – Walczył w pierwszej bitwie nadchodzącej wojny…

– Minerwo, Quiet…? – To był Snape. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam wam w rozmowie, ale wracamy już do domu.

– Oczywiście, Severusie. – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Robi się późno.

– Quiet, Quiet, zobacz, co znalazłam! – Bardzo podekscytowana Ania pokazała swoje małe i niezwykle brudne dłonie. Miała w nich garść muszelek. – Śliczne, prawda?

– Tak, są śliczne – odpowiedział Harry. Nadal był zaczerwieniony i zauważył, że dwoje dorosłych patrzy na niego, uśmiechając się.

– Tę przyniosłam dla ciebie! – Dziewczynka nie była świadoma skrępowania Harry'ego i podała mu największą muszlę. – Podoba ci się?

Harry wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi.

– Dobrze. – Ania skinęła głową i wsypała zawartość dłoni do kieszeni, a potem złapała Harry'ego za rękę. – Wujek Severus powiedział, że już musimy iść do domu.

McGonagall spojrzała ciekawie na Snape'a, który zarumienił się i odwrócił. Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Ale jego dobry humor nie trwał długo. Czwórka dorosłych szła razem, zostawiając Harry'ego i Anię z tyłu. Najpierw dziewczynka wesoło paplała, ale potem jej kroki stawały się coraz wolniejsze i chwiejne, a odstęp pomiędzy obiema grupami wzrastał.

Harry poczuł coś w rodzaju wzrastającej w jego piersi paniki. Nienawidził zostawać z tyłu. Starał się zwiększyć tempo, ale Ania była zbyt zmęczona, by iść szybciej.

– Poniesiesz mnie? – Zatrzymała się na chwilę. – Jestem jaka zmęczona…

Harry przestraszył się. I zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Nie, nie chodziło o dziewczynkę, ale o niego. Dotykał Ani tylko wtedy, jeśli było to niezbędne. Czasami obejmował ją ramieniem. Zawsze jednak uważał, by ona go nie dotykała, a przynajmniej nie dłużej niż przez kilka sekund. Nie potrafił znieść fizycznego kontaktu. Nie mógł wytrzymać cudzego dotyku, nie wspominając już o przytulaniu. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Severus. Uczył się teraz, jak sobie radzić z lekkimi dotknięciami, jak nie krzywić się czy odskakiwać, nie krzyczeć w proteście.

Kolejne pamiątka letniego piekła.

Zdał sobie z tego sprawę pierwszego dnia, kiedy Ania starała się do niego przytulić. Omal wtedy nie zemdlał. Kilka dni później Syriusz zaskoczył go i niespodziewanie od tyłu dotknął jego ramienia, zapraszając go na kolację, a on odskoczył, krzyknął ze strachu i przewrócił stolik. Syriusz był wstrząśnięty, ale nigdy już go nie dotknął. A później Fletcher…

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze i poczuł zawrót głowy.

– Nie mogę… – wyszeptał słabo.

– Proszę… – Kąciki ust dziewczynki opadły w dół. Harry zaczął się denerwować. Nie chciał, aby dziewczynka zaczęła płakać. Udawał, że nie zauważył jej złego humoru i szedł dalej, trzymając ją za rękę. Ania nie płakała, ale po kilku minutach zaczęła iść jak we śnie. Znowu się zatrzymali. Popatrzył z desperacją na dorosłych i wiedział, że sam musi rozwiązać ten problem. Byłoby zbyt dziwne, gdyby wołał o pomoc tylko dlatego, że nie chciał nieść dziewczynki…

Westchnął i podniósł ją. Uśmiechnęła się i objęła swoimi brudnymi raczkami szyję Harry'ego i zamknęła oczy z zadowoleniem.

Harry jednak nie był zadowolony. Starał się ignorować ramiona wokół jego szyi, małe ciało uciskające jego blizny oraz ogólnie niemiłe i przyprawiające o mdłości uczucie bycia dotykanym. Czuł się bardzo niedobrze. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni sił po długiej niewoli, a wcześniej też nie był zbyt silnym chłopakiem. Ale i tak robił co mógł.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Wymiotować. Rzucić dziewczynkę. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nogi się pod nim uginały, ale szedł dalej.

Snape pierwszy zauważył, że chłopiec został z tyłu. Kiedy obejrzał się i zobaczył Harry'ego, przestraszył się i natychmiast zalało go poczucie winy. Wiedział o fobii Harry'ego i znał jego ogólną kondycję fizyczną, nie mówiąc już o tym, że pozostanie z tyłu było złym wspomnieniem… Bez słowa odwrócił się i pobiegł do idącego chwiejnym krokiem chłopaka.

Gdy dotarł do Harry'ego, chłopiec był już na samej granicy wytrzymałości. Snape wziął od niego śpiącą dziewczynkę.

– W porządku? – W jego oczach widać było troskę.

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze i od razu poczuł się lepiej.

– Tak – odpowiedział. – Dzięki.

– To moja wina. – Snape potrząsnął głową.

Harry tylko machnął ręką.

– Co się takiego stało? – zapytał Black, gdy tylko dołączyli do pozostałych.

– Quiet złamał nogę wiosną. Nie chcę, żeby się zbytnio przeciążał – odpowiedział Snape neutralnym tonem.

Harry był zaskoczony, że Snape tak szybko i naturalnie zareagował. Cóż, tyle lat szpiegowania… Więc Harry tylko przytaknął, aby potwierdzić to wyjaśnienie i poszli dalej.

Harry westchnął. Nie był gotowy, by stawić czoła przyszłości.

Powiedział to samo tej nocy, kiedy Snape obudził go z jego koszmaru.

– Nie chcę iść do szkoły. Nie jestem gotowy – przełknął ślinę i dodał szeptem: – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę gotowy…

– Będziesz. – Snape usiadł obok niego na łóżku.

– Ale na pewno nie do września…

Severus nie odpowiedział. Myślał to samo, ale nie wiedział, czy mądrze byłoby powiedzieć to Harry'emu. Ale tym razem Harry nie poprzestał na tym.

– Mówię poważnie, Severusie. Nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Proszę, wymyśl coś…

– Ale… Nie widzę sposobu… – Snape wymamrotał pośpiesznie.

– Chcę zostać z tobą – powiedział Harry, nie patrząc na niego.

– Ale to jest wbrew zasadom szkolnym. Musisz zostać przydzielony i mieszkać w dormitorium swojego domu.

– Nie mogę, Severusie, nie rozumiesz? Nawet w Gryffindorze. Co powiedzą, kiedy zobaczą moje blizny? Albo kiedy zauważą moje fobie? Co powiedzą, kiedy będę ich budził każdej nocy swoimi koszmarami? A co ja zrobię wtedy w ciemności? Wrzeszczał w panice? Płakał? – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie mogę tego zrobić. I nie chcę nawet próbować. Zostanę z tobą, albo możesz mnie wysłać prosto do Świętego Mungo. – Harry usiadł, trzęsąc się. – Nienawidzę tej mojej przeklętej słabości! – wykrzyknął z rozpaczą. – Chciałbym żyć jak wszyscy inni, ale zawsze muszę mieć coś, co przypomina mi, że nie jestem normalny – dodał i łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach.

Snape przyciągnął go do piersi i pogłaskał delikatnie po plecach.

– Znajdziemy rozwiązanie, obiecuję – powiedział spokojnie. – Porozmawiam z Albusem, dobrze?

Harry tylko kiwnął głową, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Nadal walczył z płaczem.

– Nienawidzę tego, że jestem taki cholernie słaby… – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Nie jesteś słaby, Harry…

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – zawołał Harry gniewnie. – Musimy się przyzwyczaić do mojego nowego imienia. I _tak!_ Jestem cholernie słaby… – Przegrał swoją bitwę i płacz wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem.

– To, przez co przeszliśmy, wystarczyłoby, aby każdego innego doprowadzić do obłędu na resztę życia. Przeżyłeś, radzisz sobie ze wszystkim wspaniale, naprawdę…

– Nienawidzę siebie. – Harry złapał koc i zacisnął na nim palce, aż pobielały. – Nienawidzę tego, że nie mogę spać w nocy, że nie mogę wytrzymać zwykłego dotyku, nie mogę nie drżeć, gdy słyszę głośny głos. Nie mogę normalnie jeść, nie mam siły i wyglądam jak dziwoląg z tymi wszystkimi bliznami na całym ciele. Nie mogę nawet założyć zwykłej podkoszulki, jeżeli nie chcę by je zauważono… I nienawidzę uprzedzeń, z którymi muszę walczyć za każdym razem, gdy kogoś spotkam i że straciłem przyjaciół… Nie chcę już żyć!

Zwinął się w kłębek i oparł głowę o pierś Snape'a. Ten nie odpowiedział, tylko delikatnie głaskał go po plecach. Zabrało to prawie pół godziny, zanim chłopak się uspokoił.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał wreszcie. – Ale tak się boję…

– Znajdziemy rozwiązanie, zaufaj mi…

– Zimno mi…

Snape wypuścił go ostrożnie, wstał i otworzył okno. Ciepłe, sierpniowe powietrze wypełniło pokój. Stanął na chwilę, by głęboko odetchnąć i usłyszał odgłos bosych stóp Harry'ego.

– Włóż kapcie, zaziębisz się.

– Tak, tato – powiedział Harry z udawanym posłuszeństwem. Usiadł na parapecie okna. Bez kapci. Spojrzał w oczy Snape'owi. – Wiem, że gadałem jak głupie małe dziecko, ale mówiłem poważnie, Severusie. Nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić. Jeszcze nie.

– Pojutrze ruszamy do Hogwartu, by przygotować się do roku szkolnego. Porozmawiam z Dumbledore'em, obiecuję.

Harry podciągnął nogi do piersi.

– Dzięki.

* * *

– _Dwóch Snape'ów_! Dobry Boże! – Głos Irytka wypełnił Wielką Salę. – _Pomocy_! Wredny typ zdecydował się przekalkować i przyprowadzić ze sobą kopię! – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie wystarczyło biednym uczniom, że potomek Slytherina, wielki Harry Potter umarł, a teraz muszą jeszcze uporać się z _dwoma_ Snape'ami! – Duch udał, że mdleje.

Harry uśmiałby się z przedstawienia Irytka, gdyby to nie z _niego_ się nabijał poltergeist. _Nie był_ kserówką Severusa!

Snape stanął, kiedy zobaczył chichoczącego ducha, skrzyżował ramiona i uśmiechnął się groźnie.

– Quiet – mrugnął do Harry'ego. – Chcesz zobaczyć coś ciekawego?

Chłopiec przytaknął. Od czasu prostego zaklęcia Lupina z gumą do żucia nigdy nie widział, aby ktokolwiek był w stanie przepędzić poltergeista.

Snape wyciągnął zza paska swoją nowiutką różdżkę i machnął nią w kierunku Irytka.

– Gelasmus – powiedział wyraźnie.

Nagle śmiech Irytka stał się silniejszy i najwyraźniej niekontrolowany.

– Hehehehehe, Snape hehehe… – powiedział dusząc się od śmiechu. – Przestań hehehehe…

Ale Snape tylko stał i patrzył na niego intensywnie.

– Hehehe proszę… hehehe.

Harry widział jak duch stara się odzyskać samokontrolę, ale nie może.

– To potrwa przynajmniej ze cztery godziny… _Znałeś_ konsekwencje – powiedział Snape i machnął w kierunku Harry'ego. – Chodźmy.

– A on? – Harry spojrzał na śmiejącego się ducha. – Co na niego rzuciłeś?

Snape uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– To proste, ale potężne zaklęcie przeciwko niemu. Zwiększa jego śmiech by trwał całymi godzinami… Jego czas trwania zależy od jego wcześniejszej wesołości. Jeśli rzucisz to na smutną osobę nie zadziała. Działa tylko na osoby wesołe lub śmiejące się.

– Chcę się tego nauczyć. – Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

Twarz Snape'a stała się poważna.

– Musisz być ostrożny z tym zaklęciem, Quiet. To może zabić żyjącą osobę. Irytek, oczywiście, nie umrze. Ale nie możesz tego tak po prostu rzucać na każdego…

– Co za szkoda, że nie można zabić Voldemorta tym zaklęciem.

Uśmiechnęli się lekko.

– Cóż, musiałbyś czekać latami, by zastać go szczęśliwego lub śmiejącego się. – Snape kiwnął głową i poszli do lochów.

Wyglądało na to, że to był dzień duchów: najpierw spotkali Sir Nicholasa, który przywitał ich skinięciem głowy (nie zapytał jednak o nic, może z powodu rywalizacji między domami), a w lochu czekał na nich Krwawy Baron.

– Witaj z powrotem, Severusie – ukłonił się.

– Miło cię widzieć, Saevusie – odpowiedział Snape. – Pozwól, że przedstawię mojego syna, Quietusa. – Położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Miło pana poznać – wymamrotał Harry nieśmiało.

– Saevus Malingus Noblestone – rzekł Krwawy Baron i zwrócił się do Snape'a. – Cieszę się, że rodzina Snape'ów nie kończy się na tobie. Naprawdę się tym martwiłem. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że masz syna. Wygląda jak twój brat, Severusie.

– Istotnie. – Mistrz Eliksirów skinął uprzejmie głową. – Musiałem utrzymać jego istnienie w tajemnicy, jeżeli nie chciałem ściągnąć na niego zagrożenia.

– Zagrożenia?

– Nie mogłem dopuścić by dopadł go Czarny Pan – wyjaśnił profesor.

– Słyszałem wieści o tym, że szpiegowałeś Czarnego Pana dla Dumbledore'a, Severusie. – Twarz ducha spochmurniała. – Nie byłem zadowolony.

– To moje życie i moja odpowiedzialność, by podejmować właściwe decyzje. – Snape uśmiechnął się do groźnej postaci. – Kwestią jest twoja lojalność.

– Jestem lojalny wobec Slytherina, wiesz o tym.

– Domu Slytherina czy dziedzica Slytherina?

– Chcesz bym podjął decyzję?

– Już ją podjąłeś, jak wierzę.

Harry był zaskoczony spokojem i uprzejmością Severusa. Duch był groźny i wyglądał na niezwykle złego i potężnego. On nie ośmieliłby się rozmawiać z nim tak jak Snape.

– Moja krew jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż Slytherina, wiesz o tym. Ale nadal nie jestem zadowolony.

– To dziedzic Slytherina zabił mojego brata.

– Wiem.

– Wtedy zmieniłem strony.

Nastała chwila ciszy.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział w końcu duch. – Cóż, muszę iść. Spotkamy się później, Severusie, Quietusie… – Skinął im i odszedł.

– Co to było? – Harry spojrzał na Snape'a.

– Co?

– Ta przemowa o krwi i dziedzicach.

– Ach to! – Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Saevus jest moim przodkiem ze strony matki. Moja matka była Noblestone.

– Co za przeklęci przodkowie… – wymamrotał cicho Harry. – On był mrocznym czarodziejem, prawda?

– On jest również twoim przodkiem, Quiet. I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: tak, oczywiście. – Uśmiech Snape'a nie zniknął.

– To dlatego jego szaty są krwawe, prawda? – To było pytanie, które Harry chciał zadać od początku nauki w Hogwarcie.

– Nie. – Snape potrząsnął głową. – Był mrocznym czarodziejem i Ślizgonem, jak prawie każdy Noblestone. Ale umarł broniąc rodziny przed Czarnym Panem swoich czasów.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał.

– Więc _dlatego_ ci wybaczył…

– Lubił Toma Riddle, kiedy ten się tutaj uczył – dodał profesor, jego oczy błysnęły, gdy tak rozmyślał. – Ale jedyna rzecz, jakiej Saevus nigdy nie zaakceptuje, jest mordowanie jego potomków.

– Co znaczy jego imię? – zapytał Harry.

– Bezlitosny.

– O kurde…

– Język, Quietus.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za Snape'em do drzwi jego kwatery, położonej za dormitorium Slytherinu.

Stanęli przed nimi.

– Daj mi swoją dłoń, Quiet. – Snape odwrócił się do Harry'ego, który wyciągnął rękę, zaciekawiony. Snape delikatnie chwycił jego palec wskazujący, przycisnął go do drzwi, gdzie znajdowała się mała, biała plamka i wymruczał kilka słów. – Teraz możesz wejść, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał, musisz tylko nacisnąć na tę plamkę palcem wskazującym. Spróbuj!

Harry nacisnął na plamkę i drzwi się otworzyły.

– Cóż… – Snape westchnął ciężko. – Myślę, że musimy jakoś cię tu urządzić.

Przygotowania zajęły im kilka godzin, kiedy wreszcie skończyli pracę, była już pora kolacji.

– Zjemy w Wielkiej Sali z gronem pedagogicznym.

Ta zapowiedź wystraszyła Harry'ego.

– Masz na myśli… z innymi nauczycielami? – zapytał bojaźliwie.

– Dokładnie.

– Co za cholerny dzień…

– Ha… Quiet, musisz przywyknąć do przebywania między ludźmi. Ale myślę, że tego wieczoru nie będzie zbyt wielu nauczycieli…

Harry wzdrygnął się.

– Chodźmy więc.

– Nie zapomnij: nie znasz ich.

– Wiem – warknął gniewnie Harry. – Nie jestem głupi.

– Quiet! – Snape wydawał się naprawdę zły. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni. Harry opuścił głowę.

– Przepraszam, Severusie – wymamrotał. – Ale jestem dość zdenerwowany.

– Ja też. – Snape uśmiechnął się lekko i położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. – Ale nie zapominaj: jestem z tobą. Dobrze?

Snape mylił się. W Wielkiej Sali byli obecni wszyscy członkowie personelu. Ooczywiście z wyjątkiem profesora Binnsa, który nie musiał jeść i Trelawney, którą Wewnętrzne Oko zapewne zapomniało zaalarmować o interesujących wieściach. Wszyscy członkowie: to znaczy, że również nowy nauczyciel obrony.

To była kobieta, Harry zobaczył ją od tyłu: miała długie włosy związane na karku. To ona jako pierwsza usłyszała ich, jak wchodzili do pomieszczenia i pierwsza się do nich odwróciła.

Harry zastygł.

To była pani Figg.

_Ta_ pani Figg.

Starał się opanować. Udawał, że jest nieśmiały i szedł dwa kroki za Snape'em.

Kiedy Snape doszedł do swojego krzesła, wszyscy już ich zauważyli.

– Witaj, Severusie! – Dumbledore wstał ze swojego krzesła. – Miło cię widzieć. Quietus, dobrze wyglądasz!

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, nie rozumiejąc uwagi dyrektora o jego wyglądzie. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Nadal był zbyt chudy, blady i miał mnóstwo problemów…

– Czy mogę przedstawić twojego syna, Severusie? – Dumbledore zwrócił się do Severusa, który kiwnął głowa na znak zgody.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze – powiedział uprzejmie.

W tym momencie wzrok wszystkich skierowany był na nich. Harry wzdrygnął się i dał krok do przodu, wpadając na Snape'a.

– Prze… przepraszam – wymamrotał. Chciał uciec, albo przynajmniej się schować. Nienawidził tych spojrzeń pełnych ciekawości i zaskoczenia, które zdawały się go atakować. Snape położył mu rękę na ramieniu i uścisnął uspokajająco. Harry usłyszał jak ktoś sapnął ze zdziwienia.

– Drodzy koledzy i koleżanki, jak słyszeliście Severus pozwolił mi przedstawić wam swojego syna, więc to robię: to jest Quietus Snape, ma szesnaście lat i do tego lata mieszkał w mugolskim świecie. W odniesieniu do ostatnich zdarzeń, Severus postanowił zająć się jego wychowaniem i przedstawić go czarodziejskiemu światu, ponieważ Quietus jest czarodziejem, silnym i utalentowanym. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który zaczerwienił się. – Minerwa już z nim rozmawiała, a ponieważ nie zdawał jeszcze sumów, które są w naszym świecie tak niezbędne, będzie chodził do piątej klasy. – Spojrzał na swoich kolegów. – Proszę was, byście pomogli mu znaleźć miejsce w naszym społeczeństwie. Nie ma jedenastu lat, więc zmiany będą miały na niego większy wpływ, niż na pierwszoklasistów.

Wielu nauczycieli przytaknęło, a na ich twarzach pojawił się wyraz sympatii, co natychmiast przyniosło ulgę Harry'emu. Dumbledore skończył swoją przemowę, a następnie odprowadził Harry'ego i Snape'a do stołu. Harry usiadł pomiędzy Mistrzem Eliksirów a profesorem Flitwickiem, który natychmiast odwrócił się do niego.

– Miło mi ciebie poznać, panie Snape. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Harry'ego, który zamarł. Flitwick był opiekunem Ravenclawu, więc to zdanie mogło prowadzić rozmowę prosto do Quietusa Snape'a i jego niezwykłego talentu do nauki… I znowu się nie pomylił. – Mam nadzieję, że ze swoim nazwiskiem, panie Snape – Flitwick mrugnął – będziesz członkiem mojego domu, tak jak twój wuj.

Znowu się zaczęło.

– Wiesz, on… – profesor Flitwick otworzył usta i zaczęła się długa historia.

Harry uprzejmie próbował brać udział w rozmowie, przytakując i mówiąc: „uhm…", „naprawdę…" i „niesamowite…" oraz jeść w tym samym czasie pod uważnym wzrokiem Snape'a. Nie był głodny, a przemowa profesora zaklęć o jego ojcu odebrała mu tę resztkę apetytu, jaką miał. Znowu więc ledwo co zjadł i nie zdziwił się, kiedy usłyszał, jak Snape wyszeptał mu do ucha:

– Skubiesz, co…?

Harry spojrzał na niego nerwowo i uśmiechnął się.

– …i twój ojciec również. – Profesor Flitwick w międzyczasie dokończył zdanie, którego pierwsza część była Harry'emu zupełnie nieznana. – Nie uważasz?

– Tak, rzeczywiście, proszę pana – odpowiedział uprzejmie, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, o co profesor pytał.

– Byłem pewny.

Harry sięgnął po swój sok dyniowy, jego żołądek wzburzył się nerwowo. W co znowu się pakował? I tym razem miał być sam: bez Rona i Hermiony.

– Quiet? Myślę, że czas już iść. To był długi dzień.

Usłyszał jak Snape usprawiedliwia ich, po czym odeszli od stołu i nauczycieli. Kiedy dotarli do korytarza, zatrzymał się.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Chodźmy więc.

Kiedy wreszcie usiedli wygodnie na krzesłach ustawionych naprzeciwko kominka, Snape kontynuował.

– Musisz coś zjeść. Prawie nic nie zjadłeś na kolację, prawda?

Harry nie odpowiedział, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i jego twarz spochmurniała.

– Co takiego powiedział Flitwick? – zapytał Snape po chwili.

– Typowa mowa o twoim bracie i twoim niezmiernym talencie. Podzielił się ze mną swoimi oczekiwaniami, co do mnie, jako członka jego domu. Ravenclaw! Mój Boże! – Harry krzyknął gniewnie. Potem opuścił głowę. – Dużo łatwiej było być synem Jamesa Pottera.

– W czym problem, Ha… Quiet? – Snape wydawał się ogłuszony. – Nie obraził cię, prawda?

– Nie.

– Może ktoś inny cię uraził?

– _Nikt_ mnie nie uraził! – Harry wstał i skierował się do sypialni. – Idę do łóżka.

– Quiet. Stój. – W głosie Snape'a brzmiała irytacja. – Co, do cholery, się z tobą dzieje?

– Nic – odrzekł Harry i wyszedł z pokoju.

Już był zwinięty w kłębek w łóżku, z głową schowaną pod kocem, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś siada na jego łóżku.

– Zostaw mnie samego – wymamrotał.

Snape był bezradny. Po raz pierwszy od czasu ich niewoli Harry odrzucił jego pomoc. I faktycznie nie mógł zrozumieć, w czym tkwił problem Harry'ego. Patrzył na zwiniętego nastolatka zastanawiając się, co robić. Był pewny, że nie mógł go zostawić samego. Westchnął i ściągnął koc z chłopca.

– Zostaw mnie samego – wykrzyknął sfrustrowany Harry i złapał koc.

Snape objął go.

– Harry…

– Nie jestem dzieckiem by mnie tak rozpieszczać! – zaprotestował Harry i wyrwał się z jego uścisku. – Mam piętnaście lat, na litość Boską!

Harry stanął po drugiej stronie łóżka, znowu skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał gniewnie na Snape'a.

– Wiem, Harry. Ja tylko staram się pomóc. – Głos Severusa był teraz ostrożny i spokojny.

Patrzyli się na siebie. Harry widział rozdrażnienie Snape'a i wyraz… bezsilności na jego twarzy, jak wtedy, kiedy Harry był torturowany… Wspomnienia znowu napłynęły. Harry opadł na kolana i położył głowę na łóżku. W następnej chwili Snape klęczał obok niego.

– W porządku?

Nie ośmielił się dotknąć chłopca.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił się do niego i objął rękami jego pierś.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał.

Snape pomógł mu usiąść na łóżku.

– Powiesz mi, co cię dręczy? – usiadł obok niego.

– Moje stare życie było prostsze. Ludzie widzieli we mnie bohatera, ale nic więcej. Ale teraz… Jestem twoim synem i… wielu jest do mnie uprzedzonych… a reszta spodziewa się po mnie nie wiadomo czego. Flitwick i profesorowie spodziewają się po mnie, że będę tak błyskotliwy jak ty i twój… mój ojciec. Dumbledore ma nadzieję, że będę tak potężny jak on, znaczy się Quietus. – Harry podniósł oczy i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. – Ale ja nie jestem taki mądry i z pewnością nie tak potężny. Ja jestem tylko… zwykłym chłopakiem. Nic niezwykłego.

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie jesteś zwykłym chłopakiem, Quietus.

– Ale…

– Chociaż nadal jesteś tak samo bezczelny jak przedtem. _Ja_ teraz mówię. Nie przerywaj mi!

Snape skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na niego poważnie. Pochylił głowę do przodu i jego tłuste włosy zakryły mu twarz. Był teraz tak podobny do niesławnego profesora eliksirów, jakiego Harry znał z lekcji, że chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Może nie jesteś tak mądry, jak ludzie się po tobie spodziewają. Może nie jesteś tak potężny, jak Dumbledore ma nadzieję. Ale _nie_ jesteś zwykłym chłopcem.

– Dlaczego?

– To ty pomogłeś mi powrócić do życia. – Uśmiech Snape'a rozszerzył się, gdy zobaczył zdziwiony wzrok Harry'ego. – A nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek inny był w stanie to zrobić.

Oczy Harry'ego zaiskrzyły, a w następnej chwili skoczył na Snape'a, przewrócił go na łóżko, złapał za ramiona i przycisnął mocno do materaca.

– Słowa, profesorze. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do równie szeroko uśmiechającego się mężczyzny. – Byłeś _całkiem_ żywy podczas poprzednich lat, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam.

– Życie i istnienie to dwie różne rzeczy…

– Och… Mówisz tak poważnie… Myślę, że ten, który może dawać szlabany i odejmować punkty jest całkowicie żywy.

– Czego chcesz?

– Dowodu.

– Czego?

– Życia. A nie tylko istnienia.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Nie dręcz uczniów. Nie odejmuj punktów. Nie patrz gniewnie. Nie bądź ironiczny. Uśmiechaj się. Bądź miły. Pomagaj.

– _Co_? – Niesamowity wrzask wstrząsnął pokojem. – _Ja? Uśmiechający się? Miły? Pomocny?_ A moja reputacja?

Harry wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

– Nie obchodzi mnie.

– Ale mnie tak. Lepiej mnie zabij od razu!

– Z przyjemnością…

Wybuchli śmiechem. Kiedy się uspokoili, Harry uśmiechnął się do Snape'a.

– Hej, dzięki.

– Zawsze do usług.


	3. Stare i nowe

_Wersja z dnia: 28.06.2011_

* * *

3. STARE I NOWE

Wraz ze zbliżaniem się pierwszego dnia szkoły, Snape stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Był spięty i warkliwy, więc w krótkim czasie Harry zdecydował trzymać się jak najdalej od niego w ciągu dnia. Nie żeby Severus go skrzywdził czy obraził, był zawsze przyjacielski wobec niego albo przynajmniej starał się być. Ale Harry widział, że jego cierpliwość stała się niebezpiecznie krucha i nie zamierzał wystawiać jej na próbę. Zazwyczaj więc przyłączał się do Severusa podczas kolacji i spędzali razem wieczory rozmawiając i grając w szachy. Czasami wybierali się do Hogsmeade na piwo kremowe i ciastka. W ciągu tych wieczorów Severus wydawał się zapominać o przyszłych zadaniach i trochę się rozluźniał.

Gdyby Harry nie wiedział, że Severus nie lubi uczyć, teraz mógłby to doskonale wyczuć, chociaż mężczyzna nigdy o tym nie wspominał. Starannie unikali tematów związanych ze szkołą.

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia odbyło się kilka zebrań nauczycielskich, po których Severus stawał się coraz bardziej zły i nerwowy. Harry nie ośmielał się o nie pytać, Severus zawsze mówił mu o rzeczach dotyczących jego.

– Zawarliśmy z Albusem umowę i nauczyciele ją zaakceptowali – ogłosił Severus pewnego wieczoru, padając na krzesło, po tym jak wrócił z bardzo długiego spotkania.

– Tak? – Harry uniósł oczy znad książki, którą właśnie czytał. Nie był to szkolny podręcznik i – ku zdziwieniu Severusa – również nie książka o quidditchu. Była to powieść, którą Harry znalazł na regale. Chłopiec tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, dlaczego zaczął ją czytać, może dlatego, że zobaczył nazwisko Noblestone umieszczone na pierwszej stronie. W każdym razie nie żałował, że po nią sięgnął. Była to powieść historyczna o powstaniu goblinów w średniowieczu. W przeciwieństwie do monotonnych wyjaśnień profesora Binnsa była naprawdę interesująca. Głównym bohaterem był Ulrik Brzydki (Harry nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszał), ale Urg Utytłany (przywódca głównego powstania goblinów w tamtym stuleciu) był również w niej wspomniany. Harry ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że pamięta to imię z zeszłorocznej lekcji historii. Pojawiła się tam również dziewczyna o nazwisku Noblestone, zamieszana w drugie powstanie… To było takie dziwne. Usłyszał to nazwisko pierwszy raz dopiero trzy tygodnie temu, ale od tego czasu natknął się na nie już kilkakrotnie.

– Cieszę się, że podoba ci się ta książka. – Severus uśmiechnął się. – Była jedną z moich ulubionych, kiedy miałem piętnaście lat. To bardzo dobrze napisana powieść, a historyczne wzmianki są bardzo dokładne, więc możesz się dużo z niej nauczyć.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie czytał tej książki po to, by się czegoś uczyć i zapamiętać, a uwaga Severusa raptem uczyniła ją mniej interesującą.

– Och – Snape ciągnął dalej – co do spotkania. Albus zdołał przekonać nauczycieli, byś mógł zostać ze mną podczas roku szkolnego.

– Ekstra! – Harry zerwał się na równe nogi i zarzucił Severusowi ręce na szyję. – Super! – zawołał z radością.

– Hej! Quiet[1]! Nie wrzeszcz mi do ucha! – zagderał Snape z udawanym rozdrażnieniem.

– _Wiedziałem_! – Harry uniósł oczy w górę z irytacji.

– Co?

– Że będziesz się głupio bawił moim imieniem.

– W porządku: zamknij się. – Uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a.

Harry przewrócił oczami i skrzyżował ręce.

– A co z przydziałem? – zapytał po chwili. – Do jakiego domu chciałbyś, żebym trafił? Slytherin, żebym był z tobą?

Snape spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– To nie jest sprawa mojego życzenia, Quiet. Jesteś Gryfonem i zawsze nim będziesz. Ale to byłoby bardzo niebezpieczne gdybyś trafił do swojego domu.

– Dlaczego?

– Oni za dobrze cię znają i rozpoznaliby cię po twoim zachowaniu niemal od razu…

Harry nagle usiadł, ponieważ jego nogi się pod nim ugięły i nie mógł oddychać. Nie… To nie mogła być prawda! Severusowi w końcu uda się w końcu umieścić go w Ravenclawie… Albo, co gorsza, w Slytherinie…

– Masz na myśli, że…? – Nie ośmielił się dokończyć pytania.

– Mam na myśli, że nie zostaniesz przydzielony – odpowiedział po prostu Snape.

– Co? – Harry'emu szczęka opadła.

– Słyszałeś mnie.

Severus patrzył niespokojnie na chłopca, by sprawdzić jego reakcję na te słowa. Chłopak zamknął oczy w zamyśleniu. Zatem nie zostanie przydzielony. Cóż, to czyniło sprawy prostszymi. Nie będzie musiał udawać pośród Gryfonów, że nie jest Harrym, że nie zna nikogo. Nie będzie musiał zmieniać swoich zwyczajów. Nie będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze Ślizgonami jako jeden z nich i nie będzie musiał spędzać wolnego czasu w tych samych pokojach co Malfoy i jego goryle. Z drugiej strony nie będzie musiał cierpieć w Ravenclawie, zmuszając się, by osiągnąć poziom zbyt wysoki dla niego. I nie będzie też w byłym domu Cedrika, co też było nie mniej ważne.

– Jak nauczyciele to zaakceptowali? – zapytał.

Severus uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

– To nie było proste. Profesor Flitwick walczył, żebyś trafił do Ravenclawu. I nawet Minerwa życzyła sobie, abyś był w jej domu…

– Tylko ty i profesor Sprout siedzieliście cicho.

– Owszem. Profesor Sprout była pewna, że potomek Snape'ów i tak nigdy nie trafiłby do Hufflepuffu. Co do mnie… – Snape nagle poczuł się zmęczony, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz oddalenia. – Nie chciałem, abyś był w moim domu, pamiętając twoje wcześniejsze doświadczenia z jego członkami. Nie wspominając już, że tam jest Draco i jego przyjaciele. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak oni zareagują po letnich wydarzeniach.

Severus zamilkł. Wyciągnął nogi, rozparł się niedbale w krześle i zamknął oczy. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się, pozostał odległy i zamknięty. Harry patrzył na niego uważnie, próbując zgadnąć, co to znaczyło. Był pewny, że już go takiego widział, może w Koszmarnym Dworze…?

– Coś się stało, Severusie? – zapytał wreszcie.

Para czarnych oczu spojrzała na niego.

– Dyrektor opowiedział nauczycielom moją historię.

Harry nie zrozumiał.

– Jaką historię?

– O tym, że byłem Śmierciożercą, o Quietusie, szpiegowaniu. I o mojej obecnej sytuacji. To nie było dla mnie przyjemne. Widziałem ich reakcję i… – Nie dokończył. Nie chciał mówić Harry'emu o obrzydzeniu, nienawiści, odrzuceniu i strachu, jakie zobaczył w oczach innych nauczycieli.

– Oni… Oni nie wiedzieli…? – wyjąkał Harry.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odwarknął Snape. – Z wyjątkiem Minerwy. Moja rola była zbyt ważna, by ryzykować mówienie o tym komukolwiek.

– Nie uważam, żeby mówienie im tego nawet teraz było mądre… Wystarczająco trudno będzie ci się dogadać znowu z twoim własnym domem.

– Nie muszę się z nimi dogadywać. Oni są dziećmi, a ja jestem profesorem. Moje osobiste życie nie jest ich interesem. I nigdy nie było. Tylko dlatego, że ty poznałeś mnie prywatnie, nie znaczy, że oni kiedykolwiek to zrobią.

Harry przytaknął, chociaż miał wcześniej inne domniemania. Zachowanie Mistrza Eliksirów i faworyzowanie przez niego jego własnego domu sprawiało, że uwierzył, iż Snape był bliżej związany z członkami swojego domu niż McGonagall ze swoimi Gryfonami. Kiedy wreszcie powiedział to Severusowi, ten uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie zauważyłeś nigdy, że ona też faworyzuje swój dom?

– Nie. Nigdy – odpowiedział Harry szczerze.

– A co z jej naginaniem zasad byś mógł dostać się do drużyny quidditcha? Albo inne incydenty, za które nigdy nie zostałeś ukarany? Latający samochód? Ogłuszenie profesora? A co myślisz o swoich poprzednich ocenach z eliksirów? – Severus zauważył, jak Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że byłeś z nią w bliższych kontaktach. Ona była profesorem, a ty byłeś uczniem.

– A Malfoy?

– Nigdy nie pozwalałem mu na spoufalanie się ze mną w szkole. Tutaj nie mówimy sobie po imieniu. Tylko podczas wakacji.

– Rozumiem… – przytaknął Harry i nagle zapytał: – A jak myślisz, jak zareagują nauczyciele na twoją… przeszłość?

Na twarzy Severusa ponownie pojawił się odległy wyraz.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał. – Nie sądzę, aby stali się bardziej przyjaźni. Nigdy mnie nie lubili, ale…

– Ale… nie zrobią nic przeciwko tobie, prawda?

– Nie. – Severus potrząsnął głową. – Nic nie zrobią, ponieważ Albus im nie pozwoli.

Harry patrzył na znajomą twarz, naznaczoną zmęczeniem i bólem, i zrobiło mu się żal. Naprawdę, Severus nie pogodził się ze swoją przeszłością i to zebranie było dla niego zbyt trudne. Zmierzyć się z obrzydzeniem i odrzuceniem kolegów… Bo chociaż Severus o tym nie wspomniał, Harry po jego wyglądzie mógł odgadnąć, jakie były efekty opowieści dyrektora. Podszedł do fotela i usiadł na poręczy.

– Severusie – zaczął cicho. – Ja…

Snape uniósł głowę i irytacja błysnęła w jego oczach.

– Co? – burknął.

– Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że nie pozwolę ciebie skrzywdzić. Tak jak ty jesteś ze mną, tak ja jestem z tobą.

Irytacja nagle zmieniła się w coś innego. Coś jak… miłość? Snape uśmiechnął się, chociaż był to uśmiech trochę smutny.

– Harry, poradzę sobie z ich nastawieniem. Nie musisz się tym zajmować. Ale mimo wszystko dziękuję ci.

– Nie, tu nie chodzi o zajmowanie się. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie jesteś sam… – Harry nagle poczuł się śmieszny. Snape zawsze był w stanie poradzić sobie sam. Z pewnością nie potrzebował jego pomocy, by przez to przebrnąć. Opuścił głowę i czuł jak się rumieni.

– Wiem, Harry. I wierz mi, naprawdę doceniam twoją ofertę.

– Naprawdę? – mruknął niepewnie Harry.

– Jasne. To musiało być coś w rodzaju przypomnienia tych niesławnych psychologicznych faktów…

– Szczęśliwe dni… – Harry zastanowił się. – Ale boję się, że jest dużo więcej pamiątek po nich… Tych nieszczęśliwych.

– Tak. Mamy ich dużo. Bolesne więzy, które wiążą nas z przeszłością. Wspomnienia i nękające nas uczucia, które próbują ograniczać nasze życie. Musimy je przeciąć. Znowu się uwolnić. Jestem pewny, że my, a w szczególności ty, jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić.

* * *

Następnego dnia, kiedy Harry czytał w pokoju dziennym kwatery Severusa – czytał tę samą książkę pomimo uwag Snape'a o jej wysokiej wartości edukacyjnej – przeszkodziło mu delikatne pukanie. To była profesor transmutacji.

– Przyszłam, aby uzgodnić twój plan zajęć, panie Snape – powiedziała po przywitaniu. – Czy mógłbyś przyjść do mojego gabinetu?

– Oczywiście. – Harry przełknął ślinę. – Czy… Czy muszę też zdać jakieś egzaminy? – zapytał nerwowo.

– Masz na myśli teraz? – Kiedy Harry przytaknął, spojrzała na niego pocieszająco i uśmiechnęła się. – Och nie, nie bój się. Nie mam czasu, aby sprawdzać teraz twoją wiedzę – wyjaśniła po drodze do gabinetu. – Wierzę twoim słowom i oświadczeniu twojego ojca.

Harry nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

– Do jakiej klasy będę chodził?

– To zależy od tego, czego już się nauczyłeś.

Później Harry zrozumiał, że to było zwykłe szczęście, że profesor nie testowała go. Sama procedura pytania o jego naukę i uzgodnienie planu zajęć zabrało ponad dwie godziny.

– Więc, to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o podstawy – powiedziała McGonagall po dwóch godzinach. To nie była zupełnie prawda, że nie egzaminowała Harry'ego ze stanu jego wiedzy, ale rzeczywiście pytała tylko o podstawy. Na koniec westchnęła z satysfakcją: – Bardzo dobrze. Nie sądzę, żebyś miał problemy z programem piątej klasy. Ale musisz wybrać jeszcze dwa dodatkowe przedmioty. Które chciałbyś wybrać?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, jakie są te dodatkowe przedmioty, proszę pani – odpowiedział uprzejmie.

– Numerologia, opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, wróżbiarstwo, starożytne runy i mugoloznawstwo. Odradzam to ostatnie, to dla ciebie raczej nieprzydatne, oraz wróżbiarstwo.

Harry nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko na tę uwagę.

– Nie sądzę by twój ojciec byłby zadowolony, gdybyś je wybrał. Myślę, że numerologia i starożytne runy będą dobre.

– Cóż, proszę pani, już się trochę uczyłem o magicznych stworzeniach… – Harry szybko zareagował, przestraszony dwoma dziwnie brzmiącymi nazwami. Hermiona sporo o nich mówiła, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, czego właściwie dotyczyły.

– Naprawdę? – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. – Więc musisz wybrać tylko jeden przedmiot.

– Wróżbiarstwo brzmi interesująco. Znanie przyszłości jest dość przydatne, prawda? – spróbował Harry.

– Nie sądzę, by twój ojciec był zbyt zadowolony słysząc to. Jeśli jesteś taki zainteresowany poznawaniem przyszłości, radziłabym raczej numerologię. To jak wróżbiarstwo, tylko bardziej złożone i interesujące. Oraz ma zdecydowanie większą wartość. Jestem pewna, że Severus pomoże ci, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował. Mogę też znaleźć ci korepetytora.

Harry nie ośmielił się sprzeciwić poważnemu głosowi. Ale czym, do diaska, była numerologia? Patrzył z rozpaczą na spisującą szczegóły panią profesor, czasami spoglądając na pozostałe papiery leżące na jej stole.

– Zatem, panie Snape – podniosła wreszcie głowę – na lekcje którego domu chcesz uczęszczać?

– Co? – zapytał Harry w odpowiedzi. – Eee… Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem pytania…

– Nie zostaniesz przydzielony, jak zapewne wiesz… – a kiedy Harry przytaknął, ciągnęła dalej – ale w naszej szkole różne domy mają różne plany lekcji.

– Rozumiem… – Harry przełknął ślinę. – Nie wiem…

Kiedy powiedział ostatnie słowo, coś bardzo ważnego przyszło mu na myśl.

– Ale, jeżeli to jest możliwe, nie Ravenclaw, proszę.

McGonagall westchnęła.

– Widzę, że czujesz poważną awersję do Ravenclawu. Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego?

– Nic szczególnego, pani profesor. Jak już pani mówiłem, nie jestem wystarczająco utalentowany żeby tam należeć, a myślę, że gdybym chodził na lekcje z nimi, to każdy nauczyciel traktowałby mnie jak jednego z Krukonów.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Myślę, że i tak będą się spodziewać, że będziesz się uczył tak wspaniale jak twój ojciec i wujek. Ale rozumiem twoje życzenie i oczywiście mamy możliwość umieszczenia cię w innej klasie… Bardzo dobrze. Myślę, że umieszczę cię razem z piątą klasą Gryffindoru, a ponieważ zostałam wyznaczona by monitorować twoją naukę, moje zadanie będzie w ten sposób łatwiejsze.

Serce Harry'ego prawie się zatrzymało z zaskoczenia. Ale, cóż, mógł się tego spodziewać. Nawet Puchoni i Ślizgoni mieli wspólne lekcje z Krukonami. Jeżeli nie chciał być na tych lekcjach, musiał być z Gryfonami.

– Chociaż będziesz miał numerologię z Krukonami, przykro mi.

Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Będzie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi! Będzie miał szansę, by się z nimi znowu zaprzyjaźnić! Chciał krzyczeć z radości.

– W każdym razie, gdybyś miał problemy ze swoją nauką albo z planem zajęć, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. – Podała Harry'emu jego plan lekcji.

– Oczywiście, proszę pani. Dziękuję.

Kiedy Harry przekazał Severusowi wieści, mężczyzna pogratulował mu.

– Chociaż myślę, że posiłki będziesz jadł przy stole Slytherinu.

– Co? – Harry był zaskoczony.

– Ponieważ ja jestem opiekunem Slytherinu – powiedział Severus spokojnie. – A ponieważ ty byłeś taki uprzejmy i zwróciłeś mi uwagę, bym dogadał się z nimi, proponuję ci to samo. Nie masz być Gryfonem, więc to bardzo naturalne byś siedział przy stole Ślizgonów.

– Tak, masz rację. – Dobry humor Harry'ego trochę się popsuł. – Spróbuję.

– Nie wiem, jak zareagują. – Snape położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu. – Ale, wierz mi, nie są tacy źli, za jakich ich się uważa. Proszę, postaraj się nie osądzać ich po ich domu czy wspólnym stereotypie. Daj im szansę.

Harry przytaknął poważnie.

– Ale wiesz, że nawet ja będę potrzebował szansy? – zwrócił się do Severusa.

– Wielu z nas potrzebuje…

* * *

Harry był prawie całkiem sparaliżowany. Stał obok pierwszoroczniaków w Wielkiej Sali i starał się nie patrzeć nigdzie. Nie było to proste, więc często podnosił wzrok na zaczarowany sufit, który pokazywał wspaniały zachód słońca.

– … i zanim rozpoczniemy naszą dobrze zasłużoną kolację, chciałbym przedstawić wam nowego ucznia, który nie jest jednak z pierwszej klasy. Będzie w piątej, chociaż ma szesnaście lat. Jestem pewny, że wielu z was już go zauważyło. I być może jego powiązania rodzinne. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale kiedy Harry spojrzał na Snape'a zobaczył, że ten jak zwykle był pochmurny i uśmiechał się ironicznie. – Jest nowy w świecie czarodziejów, proszę więc, pomóżcie mu znaleźć sobie miejsce w szkole, pomiędzy wami…

Kiedy dyrektor doszedł do tego miejsca, Harry był już tak zdenerwowany, że mało co słyszał i widział. Obawiał się momentu, w którym jego nazwisko zastanie ogłoszone głośno. Obawiał się nienawiści i odrzucenia, jakie ono spowoduje, a przede wszystkim bał się chwili, w której miał dołączyć do uczniów siedzących przy stole Ślizgonów. Zostanie zmuszony wymienić przynajmniej uściski dłoni i będzie musiał jeść normalnie, jak każdy chłopak w jego wieku. Spojrzał ponownie na Snape'a, który w międzyczasie zauważył jego zdenerwowanie i skinął do niego uspokajająco.

Nagle Harry zapragnął, aby to się już skończyło, aby mógł usiąść w pokoju dziennym Severusa czytając, albo przytulając się do niego, szukając pocieszenia. Zawstydził się tych myśli. Był prawie dorosły. Nie mógł się zachowywać jak głupie, małe dziecko! Ania była od niego silniejsza!

– Nazywa się Quietus Snape i jest synem profesora Snape'a, co, jak myślę, jest dla was oczywiste. Nie zostanie przydzielony do żadnego domu z powodów, które was _nie_ dotyczą. – Dyrektor mrugnął do bliźniaków Weasley, którzy uśmiechnęli się szeroko w odpowiedzi. – Pozostanie ze swoim ojcem. A teraz chcę poprosić członków domu Slytherin, aby pozwolili mu jeść posiłki przy swoim stole.

Więc nadeszła najgorsza część dnia. Harry spojrzał na Ślizgonów, którzy patrzyli na niego niepewnie. W Wielkiej Sali panowała cisza. Większość uczniów nadal była pod wrażeniem ogłoszenia – wiadomości były całkiem interesujące. Nowy chłopak, ale nie jedenastolatek, nie będący przydzielony do żadnego domu i mający Snape'a za ojca… Potem zaczęły się szepty.

– To niemożliwe…

– Dobry Boże, kolejny Snape…

– Wygląda jak on…

– Dlaczego nie jest w Slytherinie?

– Kto by pomyślał, że Snape ma dziecko?

I tak dalej, bez końca. Tylko przy stole Ślizgonów panowała cisza. To było zbyt nagłe i dziwne. Ich opiekun miał dziecko – najwidoczniej półmugolskie dziecko, skoro chłopak nie znał czarodziejskiego świata… Wielu spoglądało na Snape'a, ale on przybrał swoją zwyczajną, pozbawioną emocji maskę, jeżeli nie liczyć ironicznego uśmieszku. Jego twarz złagodniała trochę, kiedy spojrzał na potykającego się Harry'ego. Chciałby pomóc chłopcu, zabrać go daleko od tej zatłoczonej sali. Wiedział doskonale, jak się czuł, jak bał się tego wieczoru. Ale nie mógł nic zrobić, jakby nadal był w piekle Voldemorta. Cóż, ta sytuacja była bardzo mało podobna do tamtej, chociaż Snape był pewny, że odczucia Harry'ego nie były dużo lepsze.

Harry stanął na końcu stołu szukając wzrokiem wolnego miejsca. Nie znalazł żadnego. Wtedy kątem oka uchwycił nagły ruch. Kilku Ślizgonów z szóstej klasy zrobiło mu miejsce i machało do niego. Kiwnął głową i poszedł do nich. Zanim usiadł, spojrzał na Snape'a. Severus teraz uśmiechał się do niego, zyskując kilka zaskoczonych spojrzeń nadal gapiących się na niego uczniów. Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i usiadł.

Nagle poziom hałasu wrócił do normy – ale tym razem tematem był on, Harry słyszał to przez chwilę. Tak, tylko przez chwilę, ponieważ w następnym momencie musiał sobie poradzić z otaczającymi go podekscytowanymi Ślizgonami.

– Cześć, jestem Janus. Janus Moon. – To były pierwsze słowa, potem padło wiele podobnych.

Harry nie mógł zliczyć, jak wiele imion usłyszał i jak wiele razy powtarzał swoje własne.

Ale ani Malfoya, ani jego kumpli nie było pomiędzy nimi. Z pośród chłopaków z piątej klasy przedstawił się tylko Nott.

– Ares Nott – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Harry był tym zaskoczony. Spodziewał się tego tylko po Zabinim. W końcu wiedział, że Zabini był jedynym, który nie miał krewnych będących Śmierciożercami.

Ojciec Notta był Śmierciożercą. A mimo to chłopak uśmiechał się do Harry'ego. Zabini, przeciwnie, był zakłopotany. Siedział obok niego wpatrując się w swój talerz, ale jego uszy były czerwone.

– Więc nie będziemy razem w klasie – powiedział Janus, który był w szóstej klasie, gdzie również Harry powinien niby być.

– Nie. I nie będę także razem z piątą klasą Slytherinu – dodał Harry. Oczy Janusa rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

– Dlaczego?

– Profesor McGonagall ułożyła mój plan zajęć razem z Gryfonami.

Harry'emu natychmiast zrobiło się wstyd. To nie była do końca prawda. Ale profesor transmutacji, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie musiała nic wyjaśniać Ślizgonom.

– Z pozerami? – Tym razem Janus był nieco wstrząśnięty.

– Pozerami? – Harry rozzłościł się, ale próbował to ukryć.

– Cóż, mamy krótki opis czterech domów. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Oczywiście nie jest to oficjalna wersja, ale jest prawdziwsza, mówię ci. Mówi się: Hufflepuff dla frajerów, Gryffindor dla pozerów, Ravenclaw dla jajogłowych, Slytherin dla odjazdowych.

– Nie wiem, kto to napisał, ale z pewnością nie był to Shakespeare… – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Spróbował się skoncentrować na swoim talerzu i zjeść choć kilka kęsów. To nie było takie proste.

Stwierdził, że jakąkolwiek opinię mieli o nim Ślizgoni, nikt nie ośmielił się powiedzieć jej na głos. Harry widział niespokojne ruchy, czuł niewypowiedziane słowa, ale zostawiono go w spokoju, za co był wdzięczny. Po kolacji z ulgą skierował się do lochów razem ze Ślizgonami, ale coś się stało. Najpierw podeszła Lea Moon, Puchonka z piątej klasy.

– Hej, Jan. – Podeszła do grupy Ślizgonów z szóstej klasy. – Zdaje się, że mama zapakowała moje pióra do twojego kufra, a potrzebuję ich na jutro. Możesz mi je przynieść na śniadanie?

– Dobra. – Janus odwrócił się do Harry'ego, który nadal stał obok niego. – To moja siostra, Lea – przedstawił dziewczynę.

– Quietus Snape, miło mi poznać – powiedział uprzejmie Harry i uśmiechnął się do niej.

Lea mocno się zarumieniła, wymamrotała coś, odwróciła się i uciekła.

– Co to mówiłeś o frajerach? – Harry zwrócił się do Janusa, który zaczerwienił się równie mocno jak jego siostra i nie mógł odpowiedzieć słowa. Harry już miał dodać jakąś szorstką uwagę, kiedy jego wzrok padł na postać stojącą przed nim.

Odwrócił się w jej kierunku.

To był Malfoy… Bardzo wrednie wyglądający Malfoy z pogardliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– A więc ty jesteś najnowszym członkiem rodziny Snape'ów.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na niego chłodno i marzył, żeby być w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu.

– Zakała rodziny czystej krwi…

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– O co ci chodzi, Malfoy? – wysyczał ze złością.

– Och, więc znasz moje nazwisko – odpowiedział tamten. Harry skarcił się w duchu za ten nieostrożny błąd. – A więc twój ojciec opowiedział ci o nas…

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko czekał na ciąg dalszy.

– Co za hańba, że półmugol będzie dziedzicem starej, szlacheckiej rodziny czystej krwi.

– Co powiedziałeś, Malfoy? – Harry przysunął się do Malfoya. – Półmugol jest hańbą? – wysyczał. – A co by powiedział _idol_ twojego ojca, gdyby usłyszał tę uwagę, jak myślisz?

Przez chwilę na twarzy Malfoya malował się strach i jasnowłosy chłopak odsunął się.

– Ty… ty…

– Uważaj, Malfoy, mówię ci, jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć zbyt wcześnie…

– Jak śmiesz…

– Jesteś żałosny, Malfoy. Myślisz, że możesz mnie przestraszyć tym swoim małym pokazem?

Ich krótka rozmowa zaczęła przyciągać uwagę innych, stojących niedaleko. Nagle Malfoy popatrzył na przyglądających się ludzi, drgnął i spojrzał szybko na Harry'ego.

– Nie myśl, że to koniec…

– Jestem _naprawdę_ sparaliżowany ze strachu – powiedział Harry, udając przerażenie. Głośny śmiech wybuchnął tuż koło niego. To Janus śmiał się z odchodzącego blondyna.

– Przemądrzały dupek… – powiedział, kiedy Malfoy już nie słyszał. – Myśli, że jego rodzina jest najczystszej krwi w Brytanii. A jego ojciec jest tak samo nieznośny jak on. Odwiedził moich rodziców w wakacje i zachowywał się jakby był samym Merlinem…

– Twoi rodzice byli Ślizgonami, prawda? – zapytał Harry ciekawie.

– Moja mama. Tata był Krukonem.

– A… co z twoją siostrą?

– Ona jest naprawdę inna niż my. Jest nieśmiała i… cóż. Inna.

– Quietus?

Obok nich stanął Snape. Janus odwrócił się i przywitał poważnie z profesorem. Ten tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi i położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Chodź. A ty, panie Moon, idź już do wspólnego pokoju. Robi się późno.

– Tak, profesorze – powiedział szybko Janus i poszedł za swoimi kolegami. – Dobranoc.

– Cześć. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Snape, gdy wreszcie dotarli do swojej kwatery.

Harry chciał odpowiedzieć „tak", kiedy nagle poczuł, że cały się trzęsie i kręci mu się w głowie. Podniósł nogę, by zrobić krok w kierunku sofy, gdy nagle cały świat zrobił się czarny. Upadł na podłogę.

– Harry! Harry, co się stało? – Severus klęczał obok niego, wkładając ramię za pod plecy i biorąc na ręce.

Harry w tym momencie był zbyt słaby, by odpowiedzieć. Schował twarz w szacie Severusa i odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł, jak Severus go podnosi i kładzie na sofie.

– Czy ktoś cię zranił?

Tylko potrząsnął głową zaprzeczając. Severus nie pytał dalej, tylko mocniej go przytulał, dopóki Harry nie przestał drżeć.

– Myślę, że to było trochę… za dużo na raz. Ogłoszenie dyrektora, spojrzenia, szepty, Ślizgoni. I przede wszystkim tak dużo ludzi wokoło… Bałem się, że ktoś mnie dotknie lub rozpozna… Nie sądzę, żebym jutro dał radę zjeść z nimi śniadanie.

– Harry, my…

– Quietus, proszę. Naprawdę doceniam, że mówisz do mnie Harry, ale to zbyt niebezpieczne. Proszę, nazywaj mnie Quietus, nawet jeśli mam swoje zwyczajne problemy.

– W porządku, Quiet. Musimy zjeść śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Przynajmniej ja muszę.

– Ja nie. Nie chcę oszaleć na samym początku dnia.

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko pogłaskał Harry'ego po plecach.

– Nienawidzę tej mojej cholernej słabości…

– Nie jesteś słaby.

– Nie powinienem zawsze uciekać i tulić się do ciebie jak dziecko.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to, Quiet.

– Ale mnie tak!

– Więc przestań się tym przejmować. Nikt nie wie i nikt się nie dowie.

– To takie śmieszne…

– Potrzebujesz więcej czasu, aby dojść do siebie po tym wszystkim, co stało się latem. Miesięcy. Nie dni.

– Ale już minął prawie miesiąc!

– Tylko _jeden_ miesiąc.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko zamknął oczy. Siedzieli przed pustym kominkiem przez długie godziny. Kiedy Severus zauważył, że Harry zasnął, zaniósł go do łóżka. Sam poszedł spać później. A kiedy po raz trzeci obudziły go ciężkie jęki Harry'ego, wziął swój koc i położył się obok chłopca. Przez ostatnie kilka dni nie musiał tego robić, ponieważ sny Harry'ego stawały się coraz spokojniejsze, ale teraz wyglądało na to, że pierwsze noce znowu będą trudne.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł do sali transmutacji, nagle pożałował swojej decyzji by być razem z Gryfonami. Czuł się równocześnie znajomo i obco, gdy patrzył na twarze innych. Wszyscy w klasie patrzyli na niego, kiedy tak stał w drzwiach z książkami w ręku.

Nie wiedział, że to miało być takie trudne. Takie nieprzyjemne.

– Cześć – powiedział nieśmiało i nienawidził się za to.

Nikt nie przywitał go w odpowiedzi. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego nieprzyjaźnie. Harry nie wiedział, gdzie usiąść, więc tylko stał na progu i czuł się niewymownie idiotycznie.

– Eee… Myślę, że powinieneś usiąść. – Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego to Neville odezwał się do niego pierwszy. Do Snape'a!

– Tak – odparł, ale nie ruszył się. Spojrzał na swoje zwyczajne miejsce i… na Rona. Potem Hermionę. Potem Deana, Seamusa, Patil. Wrogie spojrzenia.

– Co tu robisz, Snape? – Ron podszedł do niego, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – To nie jest piąta klasa Slytherinu! Nie widzisz?

Harry spojrzał w oczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, co robić. Znowu zakręciło mu się w głowie i kiedy Ron podszedł bliżej, poczuł nudności.

– Mam transmutację tutaj. Z piątą klasą Gryffindoru. – Jego głos był zachrypnięty, ponieważ starał się nie zwymiotować z nerwów.

Jego oświadczenie spowodowało, że jeszcze kilku innych uczniów spojrzało na niego wrogo.

– Nie. Nie masz – powiedział Ron i chwycił Harry'ego za ramię. To było najgorsze, co mógł zrobić. W następnej chwili książki Harry'ego upadły na podłogę, a on odskoczył spanikowany.

– _Nie_ dotykaj mnie! – wysyczał do zaskoczonego chłopaka gniewnie, jak tylko odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. Uczucie nudności minęło i poczuł się silniejszy. – Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać, Ron.

– Nie jestem dla ciebie Ronem, Snape – warknął gniewnie rudowłosy chłopak.

– Co tutaj się dzieje? – odezwała się ostro McGonagall, która właśnie nadeszła.

– Nic, proszę pani. – Ron wycofał się i spojrzał jeszcze raz złowrogo na Harry'ego, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Harry pochylił się, aby pozbierać książki z podłogi.

– Co się stało, panie Snape? – zapytała go profesorka.

– Upuściłem książki… – Wyprostował się i spojrzał spokojnie na nauczycielkę. – Nie wiem, gdzie usiąść.

– Jest wolne miejsce obok pana Weasleya…

– Nie! – powiedział gniewnie Ron. – To Harry'ego…

Harry opuścił głowę i westchnął.

– W takim razie myślę, że obok pana Longbottoma. – McGonagall zaprowadziła Harry'ego na miejsce i spojrzała surowo na swoją klasę. – Pan Snape będzie uczęszczał z wami na zajęcia. Proszę, pomóżcie mu przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji…

Harry nie słyszał więcej słów. Przyzwyczaić… To nie będzie proste, dokładnie jak podejrzewał.

* * *

Numerologia… Zadrżał na samą myśl. Cały swój wolny czas w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia spędził ucząc się tego przeklętego przedmiotu, by być przynajmniej trochę przygotowanym na pierwszy dzień. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu spośród piątek klasy Gryffindoru obecna była tylko Hermiona. Ale byli za to wszyscy Krukoni oraz Nott i Malfoy ze Slytherinu. Znowu ten sam problem: nie wiedział, gdzie usiąść. Kiedy tam stał rozglądając się, Nott do niego pomachał.

– Hej, Quietus! Chodź tutaj. – Wskazał na puste miejsce obok niego.

Harry kiwnął głową i podchodząc do niego, zastanawiał się, że nigdy wcześniej z nim nie rozmawiał. Nigdy. Chociaż chodzili na prawie wszystkie zajęcia razem przez cztery lata.

– Dzięki, Nott…

– Nie mów mi Nott. Nazywaj mnie Ares albo Ari, jak wolisz – powiedział i spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego.

– Dobra, Ares. Dlaczego Malfoy nie siedzi obok ciebie?

– Dlaczego miałby…? – zapytał zdziwiony Ares.

– Cóż, jesteście w tym samym domu…

– To nie jest kwestia przyjaźni. Nie znoszę tego rozpieszczonego dupka i jego goryli. Z pewnością widziałeś ich: dwóch grubych chłopaków…

– Tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Przypomniał sobie, że nigdy nie widział Aresa siedzącego z innymi Ślizgonami. Zawsze był osobno. – Nie wyglądają zbyt inteligentnie… – dokończył.

– No nie są za inteligentni – powiedział. – Dlaczego nie było cię na zaklęciach?

– Miałem transmutację.

– Nie chodzisz na zajęcia ze Ślizgonami…?

– Nie. Chodzę razem z Gryfonami.

Ares uniósł brwi.

– Dziwne.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Tak…

– Cóż… przynajmniej nie musisz zawsze przebywać z cudowną piątką.

– To znaczy?

– Klub wielbicieli Malfoya: on, jego dwóch kumpli i dwie dziewczyny, Pansy i Millicenta.

– A… Zabini?

– On woli być sam. Tak jak ja. Ale ja jestem czystej krwi i Malfoy nie ośmiela się ze mną zadzierać, a on jest mugolakiem i zawsze mu dokuczają. Idioci…

– Malfoy wczoraj próbował mnie drażnić.

– Ponieważ jesteś półmugolem?

Harry przytaknął.

– Tak, słyszałem, co mu odpowiedziałeś. Mówili o tym w dormitorium przez pół nocy… – Jego głos nagle stał się poważny. – Powinieneś bardziej uważać na swoje komentarze. Nie najmądrzej jest tak mówić głośno.

Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy do klasy weszła pani profesor.

To była _bardzo_ długa lekcja. Matematyka i mistycyzm – trudne, ale interesujące. Podczas zeszłotygodniowych korepetycji, kiedy Snape starał mu się wytłumaczyć najważniejsze części materiału, zanudził się kompletnie i zaczął się bać przyszłych lekcji. Ale teraz był pod wrażeniem.

Jego entuzjazm zmniejszył się jednak, kiedy nauczycielka, profesor Vector, zadała pracę pisemną o liczbach pierwszych i ich roli w dekodowaniu zaszyfrowanego tekstu. Harry miał przeczucie, że to popołudnie spędzi w bibliotece.

Po lekcji poszedł z Aresem do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, a potem do chaty Hagrida.

Harry'ego nagle ogarnęło złe przeczucie. Chociaż nie umiał powiedzieć, czego dotyczyło. Potem zobaczył psa, śpiącego spokojnie pod drzwiami domu Hagrida.

Kieł. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. Kła nie było widać w szkole podczas kilku ostatnich tygodni, musiał być z Hagridem. Przybyli dopiero dwa dni temu i Harry nie miał jeszcze możliwości się z nimi spotkać.

Kiedy Harry i Ares podeszli bliżej, pies podniósł wzrok i wstał. Harry wiedział na pewno, że coś jest nie tak. Ale co?

W następnej chwili stało się to jasne. Kieł skoczył na Harry'ego. Harry zatoczył się na Aresa i razem upadli na ziemię pod ciężarem psa.

Poczuł coś mokrego na twarzy.

Potem pociemniało mu w oczach.

…

…

– Hej, obudź się! Obudź się! – Harry usłyszał desperackie krzyki Aresa. Otworzył powoli oczy, zobaczył nad sobą zmartwionego Hagrida i zaskoczonego Aresa, pochylających się nad nim.

– Nic mi nie jest… – powiedział i usiadł. Kiedy zobaczył rękę Hagrida zbliżającą się do jego ramienia, drgnął i odsunął się. – Proszę, nie… – zachrypiał.

Hagrid natychmiast opuścił swoją rękę.

– Chcesz szklankę wody? – zapytał Nott i Harry przytaknął.

– Przepraszam za zachowanie Kła… Nigdy się nie zachowywał tak w stosunku do nieznajomych… Zazwyczaj jest eee… tchórzliwy i nieśmiały. Nie wiem, co go napadło.

– Myślę, że mnie nie zaatakował. – Harry westchnął. – Po prostu mnie przywitał i polizał po twarzy…

– Naprawdę? Dziwne. Myślałem… – powiedział Hagrid, rumieniąc się i wstając. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego by pomóc mu wstać, ale szybko znowu się od niego odsunął. – Myślę, że powinieneś pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego… – dodał.

– Nie, nic mi nie będzie – powiedział Harry. – Ja tylko… przestraszyłem się psa… Chyba.

Tak, to było pół prawdy. Pies. Drugą połową był Nott i kontakt fizyczny z nim.

Harry wstał, podszedł do podekscytowanego psa i pogłaskał go po grzbiecie.

– W porządku.

– Więc jesteś synem profesora Snape'a, tak? – spytał w końcu Hagrid.

– Tak – potwierdził Harry krótko. Był pewny, że znów zobaczy pogardę w oczach półolbrzyma.

– Bardzo przypominasz jego brata, wiesz? – Hagrid jednak nie wyglądał, jakby nim pogardzał. Wręcz odwrotnie.

– Wiem. Wszyscy tak mówią. Nawet nasze imiona są takie same. – Harry dodał ostatnie zdanie z ironią, ale Hagrid najwidoczniej nie zauważył tego.

– Więc również jesteś Quiet?

– Quiet? Tylko Seve… mój ojciec używa tego zdrobnienia.

– Przepraszam, mówiłem tak na jego brata.

– Znałeś… Znał go pan? – Harry zaciekawił się.

– Tak. Byliśmy… przyjaciółmi. Już tu pracowałem, kiedy on zaczął szkołę. Często do mnie przychodził. Zazwyczaj z twoim ojcem. Kochali zwierzęta i zwierzęta kochały ich również… Ciebie najwyraźniej też lubią.

Harry znowu westchnął i spojrzał na Kła.

Nie. Kieł nie przywitał go, ponieważ był podobny do swojego ojca czy Severusa. Przywitał go, ponieważ był Harrym Potterem i pies znał jego zapach. Harry drgnął, kiedy pomyślał o swoim ojcu chrzestnym. Na szczęście Syriusz nie był prawdziwym psem, tylko animagiem.

Ale myśl o Severusie, przychodzącym do Hagrida w odwiedziny, była po prostu… dziwna. Harry nagle przypomniał sobie, że kiedy w pierwszej klasie podejrzewali go o to, że chce ukraść kamień filozoficzny, Hagrid go bronił. Hagrid zawsze go bronił. Jakoś półolbrzym zawsze lubił Severusa. Ale mimo wszystko to była dziwna myśl.

– Chodźmy na lekcję, panie Snape – powiedział wreszcie Hagrid.

– Proszę pana, hm… Myślę, że może mi pan mówić Quiet… Jeśli pan chce.

Olbrzym uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Nie mów do mnie „proszę pana". Po prostu Hagrid.

– Dobrze. Dziękuję.

Kiedy szli w stronę czekających klas, Harry zdołał się uspokoić. Ale kiedy podszedł bliżej natychmiast zrozumiał, że będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Ronem i Malfoyem jednocześnie, przez dwie godziny…

– Czujesz się lepiej? – Harry usłyszał głos Aresa za plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył go ze szklanką wody w ręku.

– Tak, dużo lepiej. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i wypił zaoferowaną wodę.

– Co się stało? – podszedł do nich Malfoy.

– Nic, co by ciebie dotyczyło. Odwal się. – Harry odwrócił się do niego.

– Hej, Snape, coś ty taki energiczny… Widziałem twoje małe przedstawienie przed chwilą.

Jego goryle uśmiechnęli się szyderczo.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Malfoy.

– Jesteś taki odważny teraz, Snape. To z powodu twojego ojca, prawda? Jako nauczyciel zawsze będzie bronić swojego drogiego syna, który biega do niego z płaczem…

– Co jeszcze chcesz powiedzieć o moim ojcu, Malfoy? Uważaj, nie jesteś w domu. – Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle i odwrócił się. Ich rozmowa była ledwo słyszalna i Harry był pewny, że nikt jej nie słyszał. A już z pewnością nie Ron, który teraz stał z nim twarzą w twarz.

– Jak widzę znalazłeś swoje miejsce, Snape. Dlaczego nie dołączysz do swojego domu? Do domu swojego tatusia?

Przez krótką chwilę Harry miał wielką ochotę roześmiać się. Snape jako jego ojciec było to coś, do czego się już przyzwyczaił, ale mówić o nim tatuś? Nie. Severus był wszystkim tylko nie _tatusiem_.

– On nie jest Ślizgonem, nie słyszałeś dyrektora, Weasley? Nie został przydzielony, więc nie możesz o nim mówić, że jest Ślizgonem. – Teraz to był Ares.

– To nie twój interes, Nott. Czy może bronisz go jako swojego wspólnika przestępstwa?

– O co ci chodzi?

– Wiem o… hmm… preferencjach waszych ojców. – Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Ares patrzył tępo na Rona, Harry jednak był tak zdenerwowany, że ledwo mógł mówić.

– Jak śmiesz…

– Widziałem dowód.

Skrzydło szpitalne, zeszły rok… Tak, ale wtedy myśleli, że Snape szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a i… Nie. To nie miało sensu.

– Twój ojciec pracuje dla Ministerstwa. Z pewnością powiedział ci o jego… letnich doświadczeniach.

– Zasłużył na to, Snape. Nie dostał nic ponad to, na co zasłużył.

Nagle zbyt trudno było o tym dyskutować. To były również słowa Snape'a.

Harry zacisnął zęby ze zdenerwowania. Ale teraz Ares zdołał otworzyć usta.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym mówicie. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

– A teraz udajesz, że o niczym nie wiesz! Nie bądź śmieszny, Nott! – wykrzyknął Ron i uwaga wszystkich skierowała się na nich. Rudzielec zaczerwienił się i zostawił ich samych.

Harry poczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. Walcząc z chęcią skrzywienia się z bólu, spojrzał na Notta stojącego nadal w zdumieniu.

– Hej, o co chodziło? Co on powiedział?

Harry próbował przełknąć, ale miał całkiem sucho w ustach i ściśnięte gardło. Nott nie wiedział. Ale dlaczego to on miałoby powiedzieć mu o jego ojcu? Po prostu powiedzieć mu „twój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą"? Czy co?

Westchnął i wyszeptał najciszej jak mógł:

– Myślę, że on uważa wszystkich Ślizgonów za zwolenników ehm… Sam Wiesz Kogo. – Prawie wypowiedział imię Voldemorta. – Jak twój ojciec. I mój.

– Cholerny dupek…

– Po prostu opłakuje przyjaciela… – Harry spojrzał na swojego byłego przyjaciela. Był tak blisko fizycznie… tylko kilka metrów dalej… Ale równocześnie był tak daleko od niego w każdym innym sensie. I, być może, nie będzie szansy odbudować znowu ich przyjaźni.

Po lekcji usiadł na chwilę obok Kła. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Hermiona usiadła obok niego, dopiero kiedy się odezwała.

– Proszę, wybacz Ronowi jego zachowanie. Jest po prostu zbyt smutny, aby różne rzeczy osądzać poprawnie. Nie uważam, aby twój ojciec zasłużył na to, co dostał od Sam Wiesz Kogo…

– Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zapytał nagle Harry.

– Nie wiem… Widziałam go na pogrzebie. I noc wcześniej… On nie jest takim człowiekiem, za jakiego my, uczniowie, go uważamy.

Więc ona coś zauważyła. I nie było niczym dziwnym to, że Ron nie zauważył.

Harry czasami nie znosił Rona za jego uprzedzenia i opinie wystawione na podstawie pierwszego spojrzenia. Nie, nie chodziło o Severusa. Chodziło o niego. O mur, którego nigdy nie pokona.

* * *

[1] Quiet – (ang.) cicho – przyp. tłum.


	4. Osłoń się

_Wersja z dnia: 28.06.2011_

* * *

4. OSŁOŃ SIĘ

– Słyszałem, co się stało przed opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami – odezwał się Snape tego wieczora, kiedy Harry siedział z nim w pokoju dziennym, czytając ostatnie strony powieści.

Harry westchnął i skupił uwagę na książce. Nie chciał spojrzeć Severusowi w oczy, przyznać się znowu do swojej słabości…

– Quiet? – Jego głos był teraz bardziej poważny. – Spójrz na mnie.

Harry prychnął i westchnął. Potem powoli uniósł głowę.

– Co dokładnie się stało?

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał Harry.

– Hagrid mi powiedział.

Więc to Hagrid. Mógł się tego domyślić po tym, jak półolbrzym powiedział mu o Quietusie i Severusie.

– Byliście przyjaciółmi? – Nagle zadał pytanie, które męczyło go od kilku godzin. Innym jego celem było uniknięcie pytań Severusa.

– Nie, to Quietus był jego przyjacielem. Ja miałem przyjaciół tylko wśród Ślizgonów.

– Ale… Hagrid powiedział mi, że obaj go odwiedzaliście…

– Tak, odwiedzałem go wiele razy, ale nie sądzę, abyśmy byli przyjaciółmi. Interesowałem się magicznymi stworzeniami, tak samo jak roślinami do moich eliksirów… Ale zadałem pytanie. Co się stało?

To był koniec. Musiał odpowiedzieć.

– Kieł, pies Hagrida, mnie rozpoznał i przywitał się ze mną w typowy sposób. Skoczył na mnie, a ja wpadłem na Aresa i razem upadliśmy na ziemię. I ja… nie mogłem wytrzymać tego uczucia.

– Dotyku czyjegoś ciała?

– Tak. I zemdlałem.

Snape wstał i postąpił w stronę kominka.

– Musimy znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie.

– Myślę, że czas to rozwiąże…

– Możliwe. A dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie po lekcjach?

– Miałem pracę domową i poszedłem do biblioteki się pouczyć.

– Pracę domową?

– Numerologia, wiesz. Mam z tym problemy – odparł Harry i kiedy zobaczył, że Severus otwiera usta, szybko dokończył: – Nie, nie potrzebuję teraz korepetycji, Severusie. Uczyłem się całe popołudnie.

– Wszystko rozumiesz?

– Cóż, jest definicja o używaniu liczb pierwszych w starożytnych wróżbach…

– Zobaczmy.

Harry otworzył książkę i rozwinął pergamin. Severus usiadł obok niego i razem pochylili się nad problematycznym tekstem…

Wybiła północ, kiedy w końcu poszli do łóżek.

– Jak to dobrze, że powiedziałem ci, że nie potrzebuję korepetycji – wymamrotał Harry w poduszkę. Severus się zaśmiał.

– Ale teraz rozumiesz, prawda?

– Tak – ziewnął Harry. – Ale wiesz, czego się teraz boję?

– Czego?

– Jutro będę miał podwójne eliksiry ze Ślizgonami i profesorem Snape'em… Zaraz po śniadaniu.

– Nie wspominaj. Wredny typ.

– Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za zbyt głośne oddychanie Pottera. Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za oszustwo Granger i kolejne pięćdziesiąt punktów za eksplozję Neville'a.

– Jesteś bezczelny jak zawsze.

– Och, przepraszam…

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł do klasy eliksirów, musiał się zmierzyć z typowym problemem: gdzie usiąść. Ares siedział jak zwykle obok Blaise, tylko Neville siedział sam.

Ale siadanie obok niego było zbyt niebezpieczne. Więc Harry przystanął w drzwiach, czekając. To nie trwało długo. Kilka minut później drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem i Snape wpadł prosto na niepewnie stojącego chłopca.

– Co tak tu stoisz? – zapytał gniewnie.

– Nie wiem, gdzie usiąść… – wymamrotał zakłopotany Harry.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i Harry zauważył jak wściekłe spojrzenie Snape'a łagodnieje.

– Możesz usiąść obok pana Longbottoma. – Poprowadził go w kierunku pustego miejsca.

Wszyscy w klasie patrzyli na nich z lękiem i podziwem. To była pierwsza okazja, kiedy ich Mistrz Eliksirów zachowywał się jak zwykły człowiek – nawet typowe groźne spojrzenie zniknęło. Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą, przytaknął i usiadł. Kiedy spojrzał na Neville'a kątem oka, zauważył zaskoczenie chłopaka. Snape siedzący obok niego? Cóż, na innych lekcjach mógł zrozumieć. Ale na eliksirach?

Odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął.

– Hej, Nev… ehm… Longbottom.

Neville zastygł. Nie mógł powiedzieć słowa.

– Otwórzcie swoje książki na stronie dwunastej i zróbcie notatki. Wypiszę składniki eliksiru na tablicy. Kiedy skończycie czytać, możecie rozpocząć warzenie.

Ton jego głosu był znajomy i obcy zarazem. Głos Snape'a nadal był chłodny i ostry, ale jego mina… Żadnego groźnego spojrzenia, żadnych ironicznych uśmieszków, żadnej goryczy. Harry był jednak zdenerwowany, kiedy robił notatki z tekstu. Jego niezdarność wprawi Snape'a w zakłopotanie, był o tym przekonany. Nie wspominając o cudownych zdolnościach Neville'a…

Kiedy wreszcie zaczęli przygotowywać eliksir, jego zdenerwowanie osiągnęło szczyt. Mógł ledwo oddychać, ręce mu się trzęsły. I nie miał bladego pojęcia jak dodać składniki do płynu. Jak je pociąć, ani jaka była dokładna kolejność ich dodawania. Wiedział tylko, że gotowa mikstura powinna być klarowna o kolorze jasnoniebieskim, ale tymczasem nabierała raczej brzydkiego pomarańczowego odcienia niż niebieskiego.

– Zapomnieliśmy dodać szałwii – nagle zwrócił się do niego Neville.

– Szałwii? – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Już ją włożyłem.

– Kiedy?

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał i spojrzeli po sobie, zakłopotani.

– To… może temperatura eliksiru jest za niska.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, spróbuję to trochę podgrzać. – Neville odwrócił się do kociołka i rozpalił ogień.

Płomienie buchnęły. Mikstura zaczęła parować.

– Myślę, że wystarczy. – Harry przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Neville'a po kilku minutach.

– Tak… – Chłopiec spróbował zgasić ogień pod kociołkiem. Podniósł różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Ogień jednak nie zgasł. Przeciwnie, płomienie buchnęły wyżej.

– Neville! – Harry skoczył i wyciągnął różdżkę – Odsuń się, szybko!

Nie miał czasu, aby ruszyć ręką, czy powiedzieć słowo. W następnej chwili kociołek eksplodował. Harry szarpnął Neville'a, odciągając go z niebezpiecznej strefy. Upadli na podłogę, ale tym razem Harry zdołał uniknąć dotknięcia chłopaka, więc przynajmniej nie zemdlał. Na razie. Ale jeżeli Severus…

– Quietus, co to było? – Zobaczył swego bardzo wkurzonego stryja stojącego nad nim. Obok niego Neville starał się zrobić niewidoczny ze strachu. Harry spojrzał na niego, potem znowu na Severusa i westchnął.

– Wybuchło – powiedział rzeczowo. Jego twarz była prawie tak pusta i pozbawiona emocji jak oblicze Severusa (ćwiczył przez długie godziny przed lustrem by doprowadzić tę minę do perfekcji, chociaż nadal było mu do niej daleko).

– Widzę. Ale co zrobiłeś? – Severus był zły. Bardzo zły. Widać nie była to najlepsza odpowiedź.

– Eee… – Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Jeżeli powiedziałby Severusowi, że Neville miał problemy ze zgaszeniem zwykłego ognia, odjąłby przynajmniej dziesięć punktów Gryfonom i dałby miesiąc szlabanu przerażonemu chłopakowi… – Zapaliłem ogień. Chyba go zwiększyłem… – przełknął ślinę i nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na Mistrza Eliksirów. Czuł jak Neville drgnął obok niego.

– Naprawdę?

Tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, wpatrując się we własne ręce.

– W takim razie Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za to, że Longbottom cię nie ostrzegł, a dla ciebie szlaban u Filcha. – Snape odwrócił się i rzekł: – A teraz posprzątajcie to, podczas gdy inni dokończą swoje eliksiry. _Już_!

Harry skoczył na nogi zaskoczony i spojrzał na Neville'a, który nadal stał jak skamieniały, patrząc to na Harry'ego to na Snape'a, najwidoczniej nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć.

– Panie Longbottom, czy mam powtórzyć? Posprzątać ten bałagan _natychmiast_!

Harry słyszał wredne chichotanie Malfoya i nerwowe mamrotanie Rona, podczas gdy próbował usunąć ślady eksplozji z blatu i krzeseł. Czasami spoglądał na Neville'a, który nadal był pod wrażeniem zachowania Harry'ego. Snape – broniący jego. Musiało mu być trudno w to uwierzyć.

Kiedy skończyli sprzątanie, reszta klasy skończyła swoje eliksiry i Snape zwolnił ich.

– Quietus, zostań – powiedział do Harry'ego, kiedy klasa wychodziła z sali. Severus chodził koło swojego stołu, jego czarne szaty szeleściły.

– Tak? – Harry nadal nie chciał powiedzieć Severusowi, co naprawdę się stało. Na szczęście chłopiec nie musiał kłamać, gdyż Snape nie zapytał ponownie, chociaż na jego twarzy malowało się rozczarowanie.

– Ustalę najpierw twój szlaban z Filchem i zrobisz dzisiaj ze mną ten eliksir po kolacji. Zrozumiano? – Jego głos był dość chłodny.

– Dlaczego Filch? – Teraz Harry uniósł błagalnie oczy. – Wolałbym spędzić szlaban z tobą albo Hagridem…

– Nie chcę, aby inni uczniowie myśleli, że cię faworyzuję. Nie jesteś członkiem żadnego domu, więc nie mogę zabrać punktów i żaden inny nauczyciel też nie może. Więc uważaj: twoje szlabany będą poważniejsze niż innych uczniów.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

– Pięknie – mruknął i wyszedł z sali.

Korytarz, który prowadził do sali eliksirów był ciemny i pusty. Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z przeszłości. Za każdym razem, gdy tędy przechodził, był bardzo nerwowy i często również zły. Wspomnienia o starym, wstrętnym Snapie powróciły. Snape wrzeszczący na niego, znęcający się nad Neville'em, krzywdzący Hermionę i faworyzujący Ślizgonów. Zawsze chłodne i nienawistne spojrzenia rzucane na niego… A teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Snape przemienił się w Severusa, nienawiść zmieniła się w troskę, nerwowość w tęsknotę, a ciemny loch stał się domem.

Cóż, może Severus nie zmienił się dla nikogo innego. Gdy Harry obserwował go podczas lekcji, musiał przyznać, że był prawie taki sam: złośliwe uwagi na temat pracy Gryfonów, wychwalanie Ślizgonów. Jedyną różnicą było, że teraz ignorował Harry'ego. I nawet Neville'a. Tak, Severus był taki jak zawsze: wstrętny, złośliwy typ, ograniczony, pełen uprzedzeń. Tak jak Syriusz, w pewnym sensie również jak Ron, który…

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.

… był uprzedzony do swojego byłego przyjaciela, a teraz czekał na niego w pustym korytarzu, by wszcząć z nim kłótnię. Harry odwrócił się do Rona.

– Co? – zapytał zmieszany.

– Sabotowałeś eliksir, żeby Gryffindor stracił punkty.

Harry czuł, jak wzrasta w nim gniew.

– Sabotowałem? Co? Ja nie… – zaczął, ale Ron mu przerwał.

– Więc dlaczego powiedziałeś to Snape'owi? Nie mów mi, że chciałeś uratować Neville'a?

– Dlaczego nie? – Harry zapytał arogancko. – A co, jeśli chciałem? Zostaw mnie w spokoju. To nie twój interes.

– Słuchaj, Snape – wysyczał Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie wiem, co zamierzasz. Czemu złożyłeś mi kondolencje. Czemu jesteś razem z nami na lekcjach. Czemu udajesz, że bronisz Neville'a. Dlaczego zaprzyjaźniasz się z Hagridem. Ale nie zapominaj, ja ci nie zaufam. Nigdy.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nagle stało się zbyt trudne do wytrzymania.

– Rozumiem – zdołał wyszeptać i, okrążając Rona, skierował się w stronę sali obrony.

Więc Ron nigdy mu nie uwierzy. Ron nigdy nie da mu szansy. Był dla niego stracony. I taki pozostanie.

To było… niedobrze. To bolało. A to wszystko było rezultatem głupiego sekretu. Zatrzymał się. Powie mu! Nie mógł już inaczej się zachowywać! Chciał powrotu Rona i jego przyjaźni… Jednak nie powie. Nie z powodu strachu przed torturami, nie. Był krewnym Snape'a, a teraz widział, że Ron nienawidził profesora. A Ron… Już raz opuścił go w dużo poważniejszej sytuacji, kiedy potrzebował jego pomocy. A teraz, jeżeli powiedziałby mu, że jest Harrym Potterem… ale czy rzeczywiście nim był? Kim był? W jego umyśle panował chaos.

Harry usiadł na schodach.

Był Harrym Potterem. Ale nie był synem Jamesa Pottera. Był Snape'em. No dobrze, nie był również synem Severusa, ale nie był pewien, czy Ron by to rozróżnił. Jeżeli w ogóle byłby w stanie. Był Snape'em, a nie Potterem i to był wystarczający powód, by go nienawidzić.

Harry pomyślał, że lepiej by Ron nienawidził go jako Quietusa Snape'a, niż gdyby miał go nienawidzić jako Harry'ego Pottera – syna Quietusa Snape'a i bratanka Severusa Snape'a.

To nie była radosna myśl. Ani trochę.

Czuł jak oczy pieką go od łez. Nie! Nie wolno mu płakać, okazać słabości! Zacisnął pięści z frustracji i wstał.

Obrona przed czarną magią.

Był spóźniony. Znowu szlaban. Zadrżał.

Lepiej by było wybrać Slytherin. Albo nawet Ravenclaw. Teraz znowu musiał zmierzyć się z nienawiścią Gryfonów i ponieść konsekwencje spóźnienia. Oparł się pokusie odwrócenia się i pomaszerowania do kwater Severusa, zamknięcia za sobą drzwi, by nie wyjść już nigdy. Jednakże podniósł swoją torbę i wlókł się noga za nogą.

Był spóźniony. Znowu spóźniony.

Dwa szlabany jednego dnia. Cudownie. Quietus Snape, potomek rodu Snape'ów, bystrych i sprytnych Snape'ów, nie był w stanie poprawnie zrobić eliksiru, nie był w stanie dotrzeć na lekcje na czas. Nie wspominając o innych brakach umiejętności, takich jak dotykanie, spanie czy jedzenie. Oparł się o ścianę, nogi mu się trzęsły. Chciał, aby ten dzień już się skończył.

– Quietus, wszystko w porządku? – rozległ się zaniepokojony głos za jego plecami.

To był dyrektor.

– Spóźnię się na lekcję obrony – westchnął Harry. – I… Ja nie…

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

– Będę ci towarzyszył i wytłumaczę twoje spóźnienie, dobrze?

Pierwsze pozytywne zdarzenie tego dnia.

– Dziękuję, dyrektorze.

– Proszę bardzo.

Razem ruszyli w stronę sali obrony.

– Jak ci idzie? – Głos Dumbledore'a przerwał ciszę.

– Ciężko – westchnął Harry. – Wygląda na to, że każda decyzja, jaką podjąłem obróciła się na złe.

– Co masz na myśli…?

– Nie zostałem przydzielony, jestem na lekcjach z Gryfonami…

– Nie sam podejmowałeś te decyzje. A to jest dopiero drugi dzień, Quietus. Zobaczysz, że będzie dużo lepiej…

– Mam nadzieję.

Pomimo towarzystwa Dumbledore'a wejście do klasy nie było zbyt przyjemne. Harry widział rozdrażnienie uczniów i nauczycielki z powodu jego spóźnienia i usiadł obok Neville'a najszybciej jak mógł. Nie patrzył ani na niego, ani na nikogo innego, otworzył swój podręcznik, wziął pióro do ręki i zaczął spisywać notatki z tablicy.

To wszystko stawało się zbyt krępujące. Pani Figg mówiąca o tarczach i zaklęciach osłaniających, taktykach obronnych podczas pojedynków czarodziejów… Ta sama pani Figg, którą widział kilkakrotnie robiącą herbatę i pokazującą nudne zdjęcia jej ukochanych kotów, która opiekowała się nim, kiedy Dursleyowie mieli inne rzeczy do roboty, której Dudley złamał nogę. Stara, zapewne trochę zniedołężniała kobieta – teraz mówiąca o zaklęciach, taktyce walki i mrocznych czarodziejach… I nie była tak naprawdę stara, wyglądała na trochę ponad czterdzieści lat. To wszystko było zbyt dziwne i Harry nie mógł skoncentrować się na materiale. Czasami podnosił oczy i starał się bardziej uważać, ale nie mógł.

Wszystko było zbyt dziwne. Całe jego życie.

Nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę.

– …i pouczymy się również o tych typach zaklęć. Wielu z nich nie ma w podstawie programowej, ale i tak was ich nauczę. Są dwa główne typy zaklęć osłaniających…

Każdy uważał, nawet Neville, tylko Harry'emu było trudno słuchać.

Zaklęcia, tarcze… A co mogłeś zrobić, jeżeli nie miałeś różdżki, by się obronić? Kiedy byłeś okrążony przez wrogów i byłeś sam? Jaki rodzaj zaklęcia był wystarczająco potężny, by uratować ci życie?

Gdyby znał jakiekolwiek osłaniające zaklęcie stojąc przed Voldemortem… Ale co mogłeś zrobić, gdy musiałeś znosić zaklęcia bezbronny?

– Proszę, panie Thomas…

Kiedy Harry ocknął się z zamyślenia, zobaczył jak Dean podchodzi do profesor, z różdżką w ręku.

– Zaklęcie nosi nazwę Clipeus, co było nazwą małej, okrągłej tarczy używanej przez rzymską armię. Jest najłatwiejsza do nauki i użycia. Ale, pamiętajcie, osłania tylko przed prostymi, równie łatwymi zaklęciami. Jak na przykład Tarantallegra. Poproszę teraz pana Thomasa, aby rzucił na mnie wspomniane zaklęcie. Dobrze?

Dean przytaknął. Oboje przybrali klasyczne postawy do pojedynku i podnieśli swoje różdżki.

– Tarantallegra! – wykrzyknął Dean. A pani Figg w tym samym czasie:

– Clipeus!

Powietrze zawirowało wokół kobiety i zaklęcie natychmiast zniknęło. Profesor skinęła na Deana.

– Możesz usiąść, panie Thomas. A zatem? Czy zauważyliście coś ważnego?

Naturalnie to ręka Hermiony znalazła się jako pierwsza w powietrzu.

– Panno Granger?

– Tarcza nie odbiła zaklęcia tylko je pochłonęła.

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. Pięć punktów. Jeszcze coś zauważyliście?

Cisza. Harry spojrzał na innych, ale nikt nie poniósł ręki. Odchrząknął cicho i podniósł ostrożnie rękę.

Profesor odwróciła się do niego. Miała brązowe oczy, zwykle promienne (kiedy mówiła o swoich kotach), ale teraz Harry dostrzegł w nich zimno i odrazę. Drgnął.

– Panie Snape?

– Wskazała pani różdżką na siebie.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, potem przytaknęła.

– Czy możesz mi również podać tego powód? – zapytała, ale ton pytania był podobny raczej do zadanego w lochach hiszpańskiej inkwizycji, niż w Hogwarcie na lekcji obrony.

– Myślę, że można kierować zaklęcie gdzie się chce. Można zbudować tarczę wokół innej osoby, jeśli wskaże się na nią.

– Dobrze. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

– Ale… Pani profesor, on nie jest Gryfonem! – To był oburzony głos Rona. Harry odwrócił się do niego i zobaczył, jak ten gniewnie zakłada ręce na piersiach.

– Przeszkodził w lekcji swoim spóźnieniem. Myślę, że Gryffindor może dostać jego punkty jako wyrównanie.

Twarz Harry'ego zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu. Opuścił wzrok na stół i nie podniósł go do końca lekcji. Czy to była ta sama kobieta, którą znał z Privet Drive? Miła, uprzejma starsza pani?

Świetnie. Dumbledore zdecydował się opowiedzieć o przeszłości Severusa nauczycielom, a teraz on musi ponieść tego konsekwencje. Harry był o tym przekonany.

Nienawiść. To nienawiść widział w oczach nauczycielki.

Nie powiedział już ani słowa do końca lekcji. Siedział tylko w milczeniu i robił notatki. Kiedy Neville spróbował zacząć rozmowę, Harry uciszył go wściekłym spojrzeniem i uciekł z sali, kiedy tylko skończyła się lekcja.

Następną lekcją było zielarstwo z Puchonami. Cholera! A po obiedzie będą zaklęcia z Flitwickiem.

Harry zmusił się do pójścia prosto do szklarni, opierając się pokusie odnalezienia Severusa gdzieś w lochach. On również miał lekcje, nie mógł mu zawracać głowy swoimi głupimi problemami. Musiał sam sobie z nimi poradzić. Był wystarczająco silny. Nie ucieknie.

– Hej, Sn… hyh… poczekaj na mnie, proszę!

Harry usłyszał znajomy głos zza pleców. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Hermiony.

– Co?

– Słuchaj, myślę, że pani Figg postąpiła z tobą nieuczciwie – wyjaśniła. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zachowała się… dziwnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale wewnątrz był bardzo wdzięczny Hermionie, że odważyła się do niego odezwać, pomimo pełnego dezaprobaty wzroku Rona.

– Możesz mnie nazywać Quietus. – Spojrzał na nią. – I nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie jest pierwszą, która nienawidzi mnie, ponieważ jestem synem profesora Snape'a.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się lekko.

– Tak, Ron zachowuje się tak samo…

– I wielu innych. Więc? Czy to wszystko, co chciałaś mi powiedzieć?

– Ja… Ja tylko chciałam powiedzieć, że… Daj im trochę czasu, a oni cię zaakceptują, jestem pewna.

– Oni? O kim myślisz?

– O wszystkich. Uczniach, nauczycielach… Przywykną do myśli, że profesor Snape ma syna i że nie jest on taki jak profesor.

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Cóż, może. A może nie. Jestem prawie pewny, że Weasley, na przykład, nie zapomni, kto jest moim rodzicem, chociaż to nie jest to moja wina. A z drugiej strony nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli myślą, że jestem taki, jak mój ojciec. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział całkiem głośno, aby Ron mógł doskonale usłyszeć. Rudowłosy chłopak wykrzywił się na te słowa.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego uważnie i przytaknęła.

– Masz rację. Czy chciałbyś pracować ze mną na zielarstwie? – zapytała nagle, ignorując Rona, który już chciał zaprotestować.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie, idź pracować z Ronem. Poradzę sobie z Neville'em. – I kiedy Hermiona otworzyła usta dodał: – Naprawdę.

Spojrzał ostatni raz zimnym, pogardliwym wzrokiem na Rona i stanął, aby poczekać na Neville'a, który szedł za nim.

– Dzięki, Quietus. – Neville stanął obok niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Harry westchnął.

– Za co? – zapytał z udawanym rozdrażnieniem.

– Za ratunek.

– Ratunek? – Harry uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście, wiedział bardzo dobrze, za co dziękował mu Neville. – Czy ty trochę nie przesadzasz?

– Cóż, twój ojciec i ja jesteśmy… Powiem to tak: nie jesteśmy w dobrych stosunkach. – Spojrzał z powagą na Harry'ego. – I on zazwyczaj łaja mnie na eliksirach…

– To była nasza wspólna pomyłka. Nie wiem również, co zrobiliśmy źle. – Harry przerwał teraz całkiem już czerwonemu Neville'owi. – Chociaż, myślę, że dostałeś łagodniejszą karę…

– Znasz Filcha? – spytał Neville z rozbawieniem.

– Oczywiście. Przybyliśmy tutaj już dwa tygodnie temu.

Kiedy weszli do szklarni, pierwszą osobą jaką zauważył, była siostra Janusa, Lea. Rozmawiała z inną Puchonką, Hanną, kiedy weszli.

– Cześć, Lea. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła, udając, że ogląda suche źdźbło trawy leżące na stole. Hanna pochyliła się do niej i po chwili obie dziewczyny chichotały idiotycznie.

Harry i Neville spojrzeli na siebie. Harry wzruszył ramionami i podeszli do pustego stołu. Po chwili dwaj Puchoni dołączyli do nich: Ernie i Justin. Byli tak zatopieni w rozmowie, że nie zauważyli Harry'ego, dopóki profesor Sprout nie przywitała klasy i specjalnie Quietusa Snape'a. Ale potem efekt był dość zabawny: oczy Erniego rozszerzyły się, a szczęka opadła, Justin zbladł i przez dłuższą chwilę otwierał usta jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

– Cześć, to jest Quietus Snape. – Neville przedstawił uśmiechającego się szeroko Harry'ego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, widząc zaskoczenie obu chłopaków.

– Dobry Boże – wymamrotał Justin i mrugnął w stronę Neville'a, który nadal się uśmiechał. – Ty i on, razem?

Harry musiał siłą powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Neville również uśmiechał się pod nosem, co tylko zwiększyło szok chłopców.

– Cóż, tak – przyznał Neville i przedstawił ich Harry'emu.

– Masz lekcje z Gryfonami? Ale… jakim sposobem? – zapytał wreszcie Ernie.

– McGonagall ustaliła mój rozkład zajęć i Seve… ehm… mój ojciec zgodził się mnie umieścić tam.

– Nazywasz swojego ojca po imieniu! – wysapał Justin.

– Nie zwykłem go nazywać inaczej. Nie mieszkaliśmy razem do tego lata.

– Zostałeś wychowany przez mugoli? – Wyraz twarzy Justina wyrażał kompletne zagubienie i nawet Neville spojrzał na Harry'ego z zainteresowaniem. Harry popatrzył na profesor Sprout. Nauczycielka mówiła coś o zielu zwanym Lycopusem lub wilczym pazurem i jego użyciu w leczeniu wilkołaków, po czym znowu zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy.

– Tak, przez moich dziadków. Ale nie wolno mi nic więcej o nich mówić.

– Więc chodziłeś do mugolskiej szkoły aż do zeszłego roku!

– Oczywiście. – Harry zrobił się nerwowy. Nie wiedział nic o mugolskim liceum i rzeczach, jakich tam uczono, wiec postanowił skończyć temat. – Ale myślę, że musimy posłuchać wyjaśnień pani profesor…

– Jasne. – Obaj chłopcy wyglądali na zaniepokojonych, gdy zwrócił ich uwagę na profesor Sprout.

Ku wielkiej uldze Harry'ego profesor nie zamierzała sondować jego wiedzy ani zapoznawać się z nim, więc mógł spokojnie pracować nad roślinami pod profesjonalną opieką Neville'a.

– Jak to jest, że jesteś taki… nieutalentowany w eliksirach? Znasz rośliny bardzo dobrze, a używamy ich również do robienia mikstur… – zapytał nieśmiałego chłopca, kiedy profesor Sprout zwolniła klasę.

Neville wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie jest kwestia talentu… – wymamrotał zakłopotany i Harry nagle zrozumiał, że Neville nie podzieli się _tym_ problemem akurat z nim.

– Dobra – powiedział. – W takim razie do zobaczenia na zaklęciach – dodał i dołączył do Aresa przy stole Ślizgonów.

Westchnął, myśląc o nadchodzącej lekcji zaklęć z profesorem Flitwickiem.

Od momentu, w którym spotkał niskiego profesora przy stole nauczycielskim pierwszego dnia pobytu w Hogwarcie, uczył się zaklęć (obok numerologii, oczywiście), czytał nawet książkę z tegorocznego programu, by nie wstydzić się przed byłym opiekunem domu jego ojca. Ale nadal bał się, gdy o tym myślał. Oczekiwania… Oczekiwania dotyczące jego zachowania, jego osobowości, jego wiedzy… I uprzedzenia, których przezwyciężenie będzie wymagało wyjątkowego wysiłku… Czy miał na to wystarczająco dużo siły? Albo… Czy życie zgodnie z czyimiś oczekiwaniami oznaczało zmiany? Czy w ogóle musiał się zmieniać?

Ale już się zmienił. Nie był tym chłopakiem, którym był cztery lata temu. A nawet tym, którym był trzy miesiące temu. Już nie. Był dużo bardziej nieśmiały i lękliwy, ponieważ przeżył dwa tygodnie w bólu i strachu i stracił wiarę we własną niezniszczalność. Zrozumiał, że również jego można z łatwością zabić. Że może zostać zhańbiony, torturowany i pogwałcony w każdy sposób. Już wiedział, co to znaczyło być odsłoniętym i bezbronnym. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy światło rzeczywiście było w stanie pokonać mrok. Już nie był tego pewien i jego szacunek do samego siebie też z powodu tego ucierpiał.

Nadal nad tym myślał, kiedy zaczęła się lekcja, ale kiedy profesor wszedł do sali, Harry odsunął od siebie te myśli i skoncentrował się na zadaniu leżącym przed nim.

Nie zawiódł się. Głównym zadaniem profesora było zweryfikowanie poziomu wiedzy Harry'ego z zakresu zaklęć i wyszukanie w niej dziur.

Czasami Harry spoglądał na Hermionę, która zrezygnowała z podnoszenia ręki po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach, kiedy zrozumiała, że nie będzie miała okazji odpowiedzieć na żadne z wielu pytań, jakie nauczyciel zadawał Harry'emu. Kiedy wreszcie skończył pytać, połowa klasy prawie spała z nudów. Z wyjątkiem trojga: profesora, Harry'ego i Hermiony.

– Bardzo dobrze, panie Snape. _Naprawdę_ mi przykro, ze nie jesteś w moim domu… Ten sam talent, jaki miał twój ojciec i szczególnie twój stryj, ta sama błyskotliwość…

Ron chrapnął gniewnie (prawdopodobnie obudziwszy się z pięknego snu), kiedy profesor kontynuował wychwalanie Harry'ego. On jednak był wyjątkowo szczęśliwy, kiedy lekcja nareszcie się skończyła i natychmiast opuścił salę. Uszy go piekły z zażenowania i nie ośmielił się podnieść wzroku na innych… Jednego był pewny: profesor nie poprawił jego sytuacji. Naprawdę.

Nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie dotarł do drzwi ich kwatery i nie nacisnął szybko palcem plamki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o ścianę. Jego serce waliło jak młotem.

Ale po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że nie czuje się źle. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Tak, był zakłopotany, ale… nie było mu przykro. Flitwick porównał go z Severusem i jego ojcem i powiedział, że jest taki jak oni. Czy to była duma, to co wzrastało w jego piersi? Duma z czego? Jego wiedzy? Jego „błyskotliwości"?

Usiadł na podłodze pogrążony w myślach.

Nie.

Nie był dumny ze swojego talentu. To nie talent, ale pilność pomogła mu przetrwać lekcję. I wcale nie był błyskotliwy.

Nie.

To było coś innego.

Wstał i podszedł do półki nad kominkiem. Wziął ostrożnie album ze zdjęciami i otworzył go, siadając na sofie.

Quietus i Severus.

Quietus i jego matka.

Quietus i James Potter – uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło.

Quietus i Harold Potter.

Quietus stojący samotnie, uśmiechający się, z plakietką prefekta na piersi, bawiący się swobodnie różdżką…

Harry dotknął różdżki przy swoim pasku. Tej samej różdżki: jego własna była zbyt znana, by używać jej przy innych.

Zdjęcia i pamiątki, nic poza tym. Ale teraz został porównany do swojego ojca i wydawało się, jakby cząstka jego była nadal żywa, coś z niego pozostało w jego synu, Harrym… Może nie był takim beztalenciem, za jakie się uważał? Może Severus nie będzie musiał się za niego wstydzić?

Nie. Ostatnia myśl była naprawdę głupia. Severus nigdy nie wstydziłby się go. Nawet gdyby wszyscy inni gardzili Harrym, mając do tego prawdziwe powody. Severus był teraz w stosunku do niego dobrze usposobiony i nikt nie mógł tego zmienić. Harry uśmiechnął się, wyszedł z pokoju dziennego i wkroczył do kuchni. Włożył kilka jabłek do torby, pozbierał książki i papiery i ruszył do biblioteki.

Poprzedniego dnia poszedł tam się uczyć. Był pewny, że nikogo tam nie będzie. Mylił się. Zobaczył kilku Krukonów czytających, bądź robiących notatki z różnych książek i nawet kilka osób z innych domów, odrabiających swoje prace domowe, których nie zrobili podczas wakacji. Poprzednio poszukał osobnego miejsca, by przygotowywać się tam do lekcji. Teraz też tam poszedł, znajdowało się ono pomiędzy ostatnim rzędem regałów a ścianą. Z westchnieniem zmusił się do koncentracji. Musiał przygotować się przed kolacją, ponieważ po posiłku miał zrobić ten cholerny eliksir z Severusem.

Nauka obyła się bez zakłóceń, była wręcz nudna. Ta sytuacja była po prostu zbyt podobna do tej, kiedy Ron opuścił go w zeszłym roku i spędzał swój czas z Hermioną. Ron, znowu Ron i jego stare życie, do którego nigdy nie powróci… Musiał teraz żyć jako błyskotliwy Quietus, a to znaczyło więcej pracy i nauki oraz mniej zabawy.

Nienawidził tego. Ale to było o niebo lepsze od lochów i tortur. I, może, sprawa Rona _nie była_ przegrana. Po prostu wymagało to czasu. A Harry był gotowy poczekać.

– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał go Ares podczas kolacji.

– W bibliotece – odpowiedział.

– Dlaczego? To dopiero drugi dzień…

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko przypominając sobie to samo pytanie, które zadawał wielokrotnie Hermionie, chociaż jego odpowiedź była zupełnie różna:

– Lubię się tam uczyć. W domu muszę siedzieć sam, a wolę towarzystwo.

– Dlaczego nie dołączyłeś do nas?

– W pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów? – Harry przewrócił oczami. – Jesteś chory, Ares. Nie chcę się bić z głupim Malfoyem tylko po to, by móc tam siedzieć. To nie jest tego warte. Może później, ale nie teraz.

– Rozumiem – zgodził się Ares.

– I nie chcę być w centrum zainteresowania. Wolałbym poczekać kilka tygodni czy miesięcy, aż wszyscy przywykną do mojego… e… istnienia. – Mrugnął żartobliwie do brązowowłosego chłopaka. – Wiesz, w bibliotece mogę być sam i nie sam równocześnie.

Powiedział to samo Severusowi, kiedy ten zapytał go, gdzie był po południu.

– I powiedziałem to samo Aresowi – dodał. – Zadał mi takie same pytanie.

– Aresowi? – Severus zmarszczył brwi.

– Ares Nott, jeden z twoich ukochanych Ślizgonów z piątej klasy – odpowiedział niecierpliwie Harry, kiedy zaczął kroić szałwię, aby dodać ją do eliksiru.

Snape zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

– Przyjaźnisz się z nim?

– Przyjaźnię? Severusie, minęły dopiero dwa dni! – wykrzyknął wzburzony Harry i wziął do ręki skarabeusza. – Nie. My tylko… rozmawiamy o różnych rzeczach. On jest trochę samotny i ja też, więc… – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Rozumiem – Severus westchnął. – Ale myślę, że powinieneś być _bardzo_ ostrożny. Jego ojciec…

– Wiem, wiem! – Harry rąbnął skarabeuszem o stół. – Ale powiedz mi, co mam zrobić? On jest jedynym Ślizgonem z piątej klasy, który rozmawia ze mną z własnej woli. Inni nienawidzą mnie lub boją się mnie z powodu zachowania Draco. On wydaje się szczęśliwy, gdy przebywa ze mną. I myślę, że nawet nie wie, kim jest jego ojciec!

– Uspokój się, Quietus. Nie chciałem…

– Więc co chciałeś? Oczywiście, że nie opuszczę terenu szkoły, ani nie zostanę z nim sam na sam. Nie jestem głupi.

– No dobrze, ale weź kolejnego skarabeusza, bo tego zmiażdżyłeś – przerwał mu Severus.

Harry spojrzał na żuka w swojej dłoni.

– Skarabeusza? Ten eliksir do wykończenia potrzebuje skarabeusza?


	5. Mól książkowy

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

5. MÓL KSIĄŻKOWY

– Znowu tu jesteś? – Harry podniósł głowę znad podręcznika do zaklęć, który właśnie czytał, i Ares dokończył: – Nie masz już dosyć?

Harry ziewnął i spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego obok _jego_ stołu w bibliotece. Pokochał to miejsce, schowane w dalekiej części ogromnej biblioteki, mały, wyglądający bezpiecznie, przytulny kąt w dziale arabskiego mistycyzmu. Harry był przekonany, że nikt w tym budynku nie był zainteresowany ani Arabią, ani mistycyzmem, i nie mylił się. Był tutaj dobrze ukryty. Znajdowało się tu nawet okno, które zapewniało wystarczającą ilość światła do czytania i pisania. Harry przeciągnął się i spojrzał na zegarek. Była już prawie pora kolacji. Popatrzył za okno i stwierdził, że na zewnątrz zrobiło już się ciemno – nic dziwnego, zważywszy, że był ostatni tydzień września. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zamknął książkę zdecydowanym ruchem.

– Tak, myślę, że na dzisiaj koniec.

Ares zrobił rozbawioną minę i pokręcił głową.

– Uczyłeś się tutaj od końca ostatniej lekcji?

Harry zaczął wkładać pergaminy do swojej torby.

– Och nie. Najpierw poszedłem do domu po książki… – Machnął ręką. Ares uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Oczywiście. Bardzo trudno byłoby się bez nich uczyć – mrugnął do Harry'ego, potem usiadł przed nim. – Zawsze się tyle uczyłeś?

Harry spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

– Nie. Ale teraz, kiedy jestem tutaj i każdy oczekuje, że okażę się wart tej cholernej reputacji mojego nazwiska, czuję, że nie mam wyboru. A z drugiej strony… Nie wiem, co robić w wolnym czasie – przyznał wreszcie.

– Och… Twierdzisz, że nie byłeś w stanie znaleźć nic interesującego poza nauką?

– Czy tak trudno w to uwierzyć?

– Tak.

Harry zaśmiał się nieco gorzko. Kilka tygodni temu pomyślałby to samo.

– Chodźmy więc. Zupełnie się tutaj zanudziłem.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście. Nie lubię aż tak bardzo się uczyć jak na to wygląda. – Harry potrząsnął głową z udawaną irytacją. – Ale z drugiej strony, co by powiedział mój ojciec, gdybym włóczył się po szkole robiąc głupie żarty, zamiast być najlepszym uczniem na roku?

– Cóż, dlatego cieszę się, że mój ojciec nie pracuje tutaj, w szkole…

Harry przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi. Chociaż nie przeszkadzało mu, że Severus pracował i mieszkał w tym samym budynku co on. Wręcz przeciwnie.

A przede wszystkim po _tamtych_ wydarzeniach…

Harry wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie popołudnia z drugiego tygodnia roku szkolnego. Szedł do biblioteki, by odrobić pracę domową, kiedy zatrzymał go w pustym korytarzu Ron.

Harry nie był zdziwiony. Severus zachowywał się okropnie na lekcjach eliksirów i zabrał ponad pięćdziesiąt punktów Gryfonom. Właściwie to wszystkie przez Rona. Miał powód by to zrobić: Ron sabotował własny eliksir, wywrócił kociołek Malfoya i na końcu wrzucił fajerwerki do kociołka Harry'ego. Kociołek eksplodował, wysyłając Neville'a do skrzydła szpitalnego na kilka dni. Harry'emu udało się ujść bez obrażeń, ponieważ akurat pochylił się, aby podnieść składniki, które spadły na podłogę, ale Neville… Wyglądał okropnie.

Severus był wściekły. Jego czarne oczy świeciły z gniewu, kiedy starannie odejmował punkty. A potem zaszokował oba domy, osobiście eskortując osłupiałego Neville'a do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Tak więc, Ron zatrzymał go. Harry miał w tym momencie przeczucie, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Miał rację. Ron zaczął rozmowę od wyzwisk (ulubione epitety to padalec albo ohydny padalec, czasami jeszcze tłustowłosy padalec, chociaż Harry w przeciwieństwie do Severusa nie miał tłustych włosów – w końcu nie spędzał tyle czasu przy eliksirach). Naprawdę Harry nie mógł zrozumieć jego toku myślenia i działania. Nigdy nie zrobił nic przeciwko niemu, wręcz przeciwnie, starał się zyskać jego przyjaźń – a po pierwszych dniach choćby neutralność. Harry nigdy nie odpowiadał na jego zarzuty i obraźliwe słowa… Nawet wtedy starał się ignorować jego ostre i raniące uwagi i pozostać mimo wszystko uprzejmym. To zachowanie jednak tylko rozwścieczyło Rona jeszcze bardziej. Wreszcie stał się bardziej brutalny niż kiedykolwiek. Wypluł w twarz Harry'emu, że jest niczym więcej niż obrzydliwym Ślizgonem, przyszłym sługą Czarnego Pana, mordercą, jak jego ojciec – w tym momencie Harry nie wytrzymał i uderzył go w twarz, łamiąc mu nos. Pożałował tego natychmiast, ale stało się.

Harry mógł znieść wszystko oprócz znieważania Severusa. Nie. On nie zasługiwał na to, by go obrażać, nazywać mordercą… Więc złamał Ronowi nos. Rudowłosy chłopak siedział na podłodze, trzymając się za swój krwawiący nos z dziwnym, oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy. Harry miał właśnie mu pomóc wstać i zaprowadzić go do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale oczywiście w tym momencie w pustym korytarzu pojawiła się McGonagall.

Harry drgnął na to wspomnienie. McGonagall stojąca między nimi, patrząca to na jednego, to na drugiego… O nic nie zapytała, po prostu pomogła wstać Ronowi i wysłała go do pani Pomfrey. Potem surowa profesor zaprowadziła Harry'ego do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Nie było żadnego świadka zdarzenia, tylko dowód w postaci krwawiącego i złamanego nosa Rona, świadczący o tym, że Harry jest potworem jak jego ojciec. Dumbledore odesłał McGonagall i zapytał go o kłótnię. Harry jednak odmówił powiedzenia choćby słowa, tylko stał w upartym milczeniu z oczami wbitymi w podłogę, dopóki Severus nie przyszedł i nie zabrał go do domu.

Harry nie chciał mu opowiedzieć przebiegu tego zdarzenia, ale Snape nalegał i tak naciskał na niego, że w końcu poddał się i, pomimo że był świadomy konsekwencji swojej gadatliwości, powiedział Severusowi prawie całą prawdę. Z wyjątkiem ostatniej uwagi Rona o nim jako o mordercy.

To był błąd.

Następnego dnia Severus był tak okropny w stosunku do Rona, że nawet Ślizgoni byli przerażeni jego furią. Oczywiście cała szkołą doszła do wniosku, że Harry i Severus są tacy sami – jaki ojciec taki syn. Harry, potwór, złamał nos chłopakowi z klasy, a jego stronniczy ojciec ukarał ofiarę, zamiast winnego syna.

Od tego czasu Harry był bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nadal był zły na Severusa, ale w pełni rozumiał jego reakcję. Nie był lepszy od Severusa, kiedy łamał Ronowi nos.

Od tego czasu jego relacje z Gryfonami były bardzo chłodne i formalne. Nawet z Neville'em, który nie chciał walczyć z całym domem dla Snape'a. Większość nauczycieli była natomiast nim rozczarowana. McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector… A nienawiść Figg w stosunku do niego tylko się zwiększyła.

Harry wycofał się do biblioteki. Nauka odsuwała jego umysł od bolesnych wspomnień i obecnych zdarzeń, pozwoliła mu wkroczyć do innego świata, w którym mógł czuć się wolny. Wolny od oczekiwań, uprzedzeń, nienawiści i koszmarów.

Po tej pamiętnej kłótni przez kilka dni nawet nie starał się spać sam. Czuł się śmieszny, gdy wchodził do łóżka Severusa i przytulał się do niego, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Potrzebował jego pomocy, jego obecności. Czuł się tak straszliwie samotny…

Wszystko obracało się na złe i zawsze gorsze niż wcześniej.

– Hej! – Głos Aresa wyrwał go z mrocznych myśli. – Co się dzieje?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– To samo, co zawsze.

– Głupi Gryfoni?

Harry wygiął usta w udawanym uśmiechu.

– To Weasley, prawda? Czy on musi wciskać ten swój rozbity nos we wszystkie sprawy?

– Chodźmy na kolację. – Harry zmienił temat. – Umieram z głodu.

I znowu było to oczywiste kłamstwo. On i głód! Śmieszne. Ares spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Quietus, nie bądź głupi. Ty nigdy nie jesteś głodny. Co jest nie tak?

To był głos zmartwionego przyjaciela. Harry popatrzył na niego. Chciał mu wszystko powiedzieć, otworzyć się przed nim, ale nie mógł. To był Ares _Nott_, a jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą, jednym z tych, którzy torturowali Harry'ego dwa miesiące temu – więc nie wolno mu było zaprzyjaźnić się z nim.

Opuścił wzrok na podłogę i przełknął ślinę.

– Nic.

Harry był pewny, że za jakiś czas nawet Ares go opuści. Ciągłe odrzucanie przez Harry'ego jego troski i przyjaźni z pewnością zniechęci również jego.

– Ale… dzięki za troskę. – Harry nie był w stanie całkowicie go odepchnąć.

Skierowali się w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

– A jak tobie minął dzień? – zapytał Harry.

– Nic ciekawego. Mała bójka z Malfoyem, który paplał jakieś głupoty o powrocie Sam Wiesz Kogo i obowiązkach Slytherinu. – Ares wzruszył ramionami. – To samo, co zawsze. Głupi mały dupek. Jestem Ślizgonem, a nie przestępcą!

Harry spojrzał na niego zaszokowany. Ale jego ojciec… Nie. To niemożliwe. Najwyraźniej Ares naprawdę nie znał „preferencji" swojego ojca. Harry już miał otworzyć usta, kiedy kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch. Machnął ręką na Aresa i obaj zamilkli. Ktoś tam był. Harry sięgnął do paska po różdżkę…

Ale nie potrzebował jej. To był Ron z Hermioną. W bardzo… dziwnej sytuacji. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, złapał Aresa za ramię i pociągnął go z powrotem, najszybciej jak mógł.

– Hej, widziałeś to? – zaśmiał się Ares, kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu. – Gryfońska mała wiem wszystko chodzi z głupim Weasleyem!

Harry uśmiechnął się z przymusem, ale wewnątrz poczuł… rozczarowanie. I większą samotność niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chociaż nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Nie chciał chodzić z Hermioną, a mimo wszystko był zazdrosny. Zazdrościł im tej relacji. I był z tego wyłączony, zupełnie…

– Hej, Ares, ja… ja muszę iść teraz do domu – powiedział nagle.

Ares spojrzał na niego.

– Lubisz tę Granger? – zapytał ze współczuciem.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie, tylko… – Co mógł powiedzieć? – Chcę iść do domu – powiedział znowu, odwrócił się i zostawił Aresa. Kiedy tylko był wystarczająco daleko, by nie być widzianym, zaczął biec. Był bardzo wdzięczny, że Severus był teraz w Wielkiej Sali, jedząc kolację z resztą szkoły, a potem będzie miał spotkanie z dyrektorem. Chciał być sam. Chciał, by go zostawiono w spokoju.

Kiedy dotarł do ich kwatery i wszedł do środka, rzucił torbę na sofę, po czym położył się na brzuchu na podłodze, na swoim ulubionym dywanie tuż przed kominkiem. Oparł głowę na łokciu i patrzył w płomienie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Nie płakał. Tylko leżał, cierpiąc. Był sam.

Tak by się cieszył ze związku Rona i Hermiony jako Harry Potter! Ale jako Quietus Snape nagle zrozumiał, że szanse, aby znowu się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić zniknęły. Być może na zawsze.

Od teraz musiał żyć życiem Quietusa Snape'a, a nie Harry'ego Pottera.

Ale tego nie chciał. Chciał swojego dawnego życia. Ale ono się skończyło, raz na zawsze.

Ale… jak mógł żyć innym życiem? Był taki sam, prawda? Czemu nikt tego nie zauważył?

Ależ nie. Nie był taki sam. Był cichym, dziwnym chłopakiem z fobiami, które były znane większości jego klasy. A i uprzedzenia zrobiły swoje. Spodziewano się po nim, że będzie wstrętnym synem Snape'a, więc nim był. Nie w rzeczywistości, tylko w ich umysłach, ale to było to samo.

Więc?

Kim był?

Schował twarz w dłoniach.

Wciąż zadawał sobie to pytanie, odkąd wyszedł z kwater Severusa ze zmienionym wyglądem półtora miesiąca temu.

Ale teraz musiał znaleźć na nie ostateczną odpowiedź.

Pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Niezaprzeczalnie był Quietusem Snape'em. Jego ojcem był Quietus Snape, jego matką była Lily Evans, a jego ojczymem był James Potter. To było jasne. Żył życiem Harry'ego Pottera przez prawie piętnaście lat. Cała jego przeszłość była przeszłością Harry'ego Pottera, jego przyjaciele byli przyjaciółmi Pottera – jego uczucia i wspomnienia również należały do Pottera. Nawet wspólna niewola z Severusem była Pottera, nie jego. On, jako Quietus, nie miał przeszłości.

Ale, w przeciwieństwie do Pottera, miał przyszłość. Wszystko było teraz w jego głowie. Wszystko, by zacząć nowe życie – z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy: jego uczuć. Nadal czuł jak Harry. A to pełniło ważniejszą rolę w jego życiu niż mógł przypuszczać

Nadal nie mógł myśleć o Quietusie Snapie jak o swoim ojcu, chociaż szanował człowieka opisywanego wielokrotnie przez Severusa. Był zbyt odległy. Ale Severus – uśmiechnął się na myśl o nim. Severus się zmienił. Nie był tak wredny i okrutny jak zwykł być podczas lekcji, chociaż większość uczniów tego nie dostrzegała. I był dla niego kimś w rodzaju ojca. Harry nigdy nie powiedział mu, że czuł w ten sposób. Nie był pewny, czy Severus byłby szczęśliwy, słysząc to. Harry dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo kochał swojego brata. Może to by go zasmuciło. Harry jednak nie myślał o nim jako o ojczymie. Miał się stać prawdziwym ojcem, w każdym sensie tego słowa, w umyśle Harry'ego.

Ale czy jego uczucia względem Severusa wystarczały, aby zacząć nowe życie? W dodatku, jeżeli wyda się, że nie jest synem Severusa tylko jego brata… Czy wtedy będzie musiał znowu wszystko zaczynać od nowa? Harry wzdrygnął się.

_Kłamstwa!_

Nienawidził tych kłamstw!

Kłamstwa słowami i kłamstwa milczeniem, jak wtedy, gdy złamał nos Ronowi. To on nie powiedział słowa przeciwko Ronowi, chociaż jego kara wydawała się łatwiejsza… On musiał spędzić dwa pełne popołudnia czyszcząc sowiarnię bez użycia magii.

A Ron się z niego śmiał, kiedy się o tym dowiedział.

Harry znowu zadrżał.

Potem poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu.

– Quiet?

To był Severus.

– Powinieneś być na zebraniu – powiedział Harry rzeczowo.

– Zwolniłem się, gdy zauważyłem, że nie byłeś na kolacji.

Harry kiwnął głową, z twarzą nadal zakrytą rękami.

– Więc nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju?

– Dokładnie.

– Cudownie.

Harry nie spojrzał na niego. Patrzył na płomienie poprzez szpary między palcami. Severus położył się obok niego.

– Więc…?

– Nic.

– Jadłeś cokolwiek?

– Obiad. I kilka jabłek w bibliotece.

– Nadal jesteś za chudy.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

– Czy to znów Weasley?

– Nie. I tak.

– Dokuczał ci?

– Całował.

– _Co?_

Harry odwrócił się na plecy i roześmiał.

– Nie mnie, o wszechwładny Mistrzu Eliksirów. Całował Hermionę.

Severus dał się zaskoczyć.

– A potem? – zachrypiał wreszcie.

– Nic. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Ale… Czy to wystarczający powód, by nie jeść kolacji?

– Czasami zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, że byłeś jednym z najlepszych uczniów w tej szkole.

– Impertynencki głupek.

– Głupi dorosły.

Severus nagle spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Lubisz Hermionę?

Harry machnął ręką, wstał i usiadł na sofie. Severus usiadł na fotelu twarzą w twarz z nim.

– Dobry Boże! Wy wszyscy jesteście tacy sami!

– Co?

– Ares zapytał mnie o to samo. A moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Nie kocham się w niej. Po prostu zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie będę ich przyjacielem – wyjaśnił Harry.

– Dlaczego?

– Rusz głową, Severusie! – wykrzyknął niecierpliwie Harry.

– Próbuję. Ale nastolatkiem byłem dawno temu. Nie mam wyraźnych wspomnień z tego okresu. – Severus spojrzał na niego. – Chociaż jestem prawie pewien, że ich związek nie zmniejszy twoich szans na ponowne zaprzyjaźnienie się z nimi.

– Cóż, ja jestem całkiem pewien, że zmniejszy – odpowiedział Harry. – I zrozumiałem, że muszę żyć swoim życiem.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Muszę żyć życiem Quietusa, a nie życiem Harry'ego. Czy to jasne?

Severus westchnął.

– Ani trochę.

– Cóż, w takim razie spróbuję wytłumaczyć. Jestem naprawdę Quietusem Snape'em. Tak, byłem również naprawdę Harrym Potterem, ale ten okres się skończył, pewnie na zawsze. Więc muszę ułożyć sobie życie jako Quietus Snape. Tak czy owak, nigdy już nie będę _tamtym_ Harrym Potterem. Naprawdę. Myślę, że nigdy już nie będę Potterem. Czy to jasne?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– W końcu.

Ciche pukanie przerwało rozmowę.

– Proszę! – powiedział Severus.

– Dobry wieczór! – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nich, ale jego oczy były poważne. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

– Nie, Albusie. Usiądź, proszę. Herbaty? – Kiedy starszy mężczyzna przytaknął, Severus zamówił herbatę krótkim machnięciem różdżki. – Więc?

– Ministerstwo zdecydowało się wykonać pierwszy krok w tej wojnie.

Severus pochylił się do przodu.

– Czego chcą…?

– Jutro tuzin aurorów przybędzie, by przesłuchiwać uczniów. Będą powtarzać to co miesiąc.

Severus prawie upadł do tyłu.

– O nie. – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – O kurde…

Harry spojrzał na niego, zatroskany.

– Co się stało, Severusie?

Ale to nie Severus odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

– Skoncentrują się na domu Severusa i na tobie. – Głos Dumbledore'a był cichy i zmęczony.

Harry przestraszył się.

– Co? – wykrzyknął. – Jak będą mnie przesłuchiwać?

– Sprawdzą twoje ramię i przepytają cię – powiedział dyrektor. – Proszę, podwiń rękaw, Harry.

– Quietus, proszę pana. – Harry poprawił go cicho i podwinął rękaw.

Jego ramię było wolne od jakichkolwiek znaków, ale nie było wolne od cięć Avery'ego. Jego skórę znaczyły krzyżujące się blizny. Blakły one z czasem, ale te głębsze były nadal różowe.

– Jeżeli to zobaczą, zapytają cię skąd je masz.

– Powiem, że miałem wypadek. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Wypadek samochodowy, na przykład.

– Dobrze. A jeżeli będą chcieli wiedzieć coś więcej o twojej przeszłości sprzed tych wakacji, powinieneś odesłać ich do Severusa. Możesz im powiedzieć tylko podstawowe informacje.

Harry przytaknął.

– I… Quiet, musisz przygotować się, że nie będą obchodzić się z tobą uprzejmie – powiedział Severus smutno. – Będą ci zadawać wiele pytań o mnie. Będą sprawdzać twoją lojalność i zapewne będą cię uważać za mrocznego czarodzieja, nawet, jeśli będziesz temu zaprzeczał…

– Ponieważ jestem twoi synem, prawda?

To Dumbledore odpowiedział na pytanie.

– Tak i nie, Quietus. Cały Slytherin zostanie dokładnie przesłuchany i każde dziecko, które ma ehm… ujmę to tak: podejrzanych członków rodziny.

– Ma pan na myśli dzieci Śmierciożerców?

– Nie tylko dzieci. Każdy członek rodziny jest podejrzany…

– Idiotyzm… – mruknął cicho Harry. – Ale wiedzą, że Severus nie jest już Śmierciożercą…

Żaden z dorosłych nie odpowiedział. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na Severusa, ten chrząknął nerwowo.

– Nie sądzę, Harry. Gdyby mi wierzyli, oczyściliby z zarzutów Blacka.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

– Ale przesłuchiwali cię pod wpływem Veritaserum… – wymamrotał zagubiony.

Severus tylko machnął ręką z rezygnacją.

– Veritaserum… Nie wierzą nawet własnym serum.

– Ale w takim razie… Co będzie, jeśli mi nie uwierzą? Mojej historii? Zabiorą mnie do Ministerstwa, by…

– Nie, Quietus. Nie pozwolę, żeby cię zabrali – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. – Ale jutro musisz być bardzo, bardzo ostrożny. Rzucą na ciebie zaklęcie Revelo, by zbadać twoje ramię, a jeśli odkryją twoją sławną bliznę…

Harry zamarł.

– O nie… – mruknął i sięgnął ręką do czoła. Jego palce drżały.

– Zobaczą również szramy na twojej szyi – dodał cicho Severus. – Musisz jutro włożyć golf, jeżeli nie chcesz, aby je widzieli.

– Dyrektorze, czy powiedział pan, że będą przychodzić co miesiąc? – zwrócił się Harry do starszego mężczyzny.

– Prawdopodobnie. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Minęło prawie piętnaście lat, odkąd byli tu po raz ostatni.

* * *

Harry poczuł, jak silne ręce chwytają go za ramiona i ciągną w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły.

– A więc byłeś tutaj cały czas, panie Potter – powiedział auror, który był podobny do Moody'ego, ale dużo młodszy i okrutniejszy.

Harry krzyknął z bólu, gdy ręce chwyciły go mocniej.

– Nawet nie próbuj uciekać. Nie uda ci się, wierz mi. – Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego paskudnym, wrednym uśmieszkiem i Harry czuł jak wzrasta w nim panika.

– Ale… Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem – wyjąkał ze strachu. – Ja tylko…

– Zabiłeś Cedrika Diggory'ego i oszukałeś Ministerstwo, udając własną śmierć, by dalej pracować dla Sam Wiesz Kogo, z pomocą twojego odrażającego ojca… Nawet nie jesteś synem Pottera! Co za wstyd! Gdyby świat czarodziejów znał prawdę o ich słynnym bohaterze i jego puszczającej się matce…

– Nie… Moja mama…

– I słyszeliśmy o twojej małej kłótni z panem Weasleyem, który podejrzewał cię. I o twojej agresywnej reakcji na jego szczere pytanie.

– On nie zadawał mi pytań! Wyzywał mnie i obraził Severusa…

– A ty starałeś się go pobić, może nawet zabić…

– Nie, ja…

– Co za szczęście, że profesor McGonagall przyszła i uratowała chłopcu życie!

– Nie! To nieprawda, on…

– Cisza, panie Potter. A może powinienem powiedzieć: panie Snape?

Harry poczuł łzy w oczach, kiedy dotarli do wyjścia ze szkoły. Wkrótce stąd wyjdą, pójdą do lochów ministerstwa i znowu będzie torturowany…

– Nie…

Nie chciał opuszczać szkoły. Dlaczego Dumbledore nie przyszedł i nie uratował go?

– Nie…

Wielkie, brązowe drzwi otworzyły się. Mężczyzna wypchnął Harry'ego przez nie.

– _Nieee_! – krzyknął upadając na podłogę. Oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte.

– Harry, Harry, obudź się… – usłyszał nagle głos Severusa nad sobą.

– Severus, nie pozwól, aby zabrali mnie do ministerstwa – krzyknął. – Zawołaj Dumbledore'a, proszę!

– Harry, otwórz oczy. Jesteś w domu. Nikt nie chce cię stąd zabrać. – Harry czuł, jak ramiona Severusa obejmują go mocno. – Ciii… Jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś w domu, ze mną.

Harry powoli się uspokoił.

– Która godzina? – zapytał, kiedy odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

– Piąta rano. Trochę wcześnie dzisiaj wstajesz. – Snape uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który przytulił się mocno do jego piersi.

– Nie chcę być przesłuchiwany. Czy nie możesz być tam ze mną? – wymamrotał Harry w piżamę Severusa.

– Nie, Harry. Musisz przejść przez to sam. Będę musiał zająć się również innymi dziećmi…

– Twoimi Ślizgonami? – Harry przełknął ślinę, pytając.

– Tak. Myślę, że będą potrzebowali po tym mojego wsparcia.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry i spróbował usiąść. – Czy teraz pozwolisz pójść mi do łazienki? – zapytał z udawaną irytacją. – Rozpieszczasz mnie. Gdyby inni wiedzieli, że dobry stary Mistrz Eliksirów wciąż przytula i pociesza Harry'ego Pottera, podusiliby się z szoku.

– Niech więc umrą w spokoju. Nie puszczę cię nigdzie, dopóki się nie uspokoisz.

– A co z moimi potrzebami? Nie uspokoję się, jeżeli nie pozwolisz mi pójść do ubikacji.

– Głupi Potter. Idź więc.

– Nie jestem Potter, Snape. I nawet nie jestem Harry. Jestem Quiet, twój syn, pamiętasz, _tato_? – Tak dobrze było powiedzieć to słowo, nawet jeśli była to tylko zabawa…

– Ech… _Mój_ syn… No cóż – Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie – jesteś bardziej podobny do mnie, niż do Quietusa…

– Och nie. – Harry potrząsnął głową w panice. – Nie jestem taki jak ty! – Pokazał Severusowi język i wybiegł z pokoju.

* * *

Harry wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w książkę do zaawansowanej transmutacji, którą trzymał w ręku. Czytał tę samą stronę po raz piąty, ale nadal nie mógł przypomnieć sobie z niej żadnego słowa.

Westchnął i odłożył książkę na stół. To nie działało. Nadal był zbyt zdenerwowany, ale wiedział, że Severus musiał zająć się swoimi uczniami, a on musiał poczekać do wieczora albo nawet do nocy, by z nim porozmawiać.

W rzeczywistości przesłuchiwanie nie było tak straszne jak się tego obawiał, chociaż często sięgał ręką do czoła, by wygładzić włosy zasłaniające odczarowaną bliznę. Ale żaden auror nie chciał nawet spojrzeć na jego czoło, sprawdzili tylko oba jego przedramiona i chociaż z pewnością zauważyli cięcia, nie wspomnieli nawet o nich.

Pytania były proste i szybkie – o jego lojalność, a kiedy Harry powiedział im, że został wychowany przez swoich mugolskich dziadków i mugolską matkę, porzucili temat i wypuścili go po pięciu minutach.

Gdy tylko Harry wyszedł, natychmiast wyjął różdżkę i odnowił zaklęcie maskujące blizny i szramy. Na szczęście nikt tego nie widział.

Harry nie mógł zrozumieć ich zachowania. Dlaczego potraktowali tak łagodnie jego, syna Severusa Snape'a, byłego Śmierciożercy? Lękał się odpowiedzi. Może już mieli swoje dowody przeciwko niemu i mogli go zabrać w każdej chwili. Ten pomysł wydawał się trochę paranoiczny, ale Harry nie mógł przestać tak myśleć. _Był_ paranoikiem, nieprawdaż?

Zmusił się ponownie do spojrzenia na książkę do transmutacji i skoncentrowania się na niej.

Aby transmutować magiczne stworzenie w inne magiczne, musimy znać sposób w jaki działa jego – ich – magia. Transmutacja jednego rodzaju magii w drugi jest jedną z najtrudniejszych gałęzi nauki transmutacji…

I tak dalej.

To było wyjątkowo nudne. A to była dopiero pierwsza strona z piętnastu, jakie miał przeczytać w ciągu dwóch dni. A miał jeszcze napisać esej z eliksirów na temat użycia piór hipogryfów w leczniczych miksturach i kolejny na temat mrocznych czarodziejów XIX wieku dla profesora Binnsa na następny tydzień. W miarę jak zbliżały się sumy, wszyscy nauczyciele stawali się bardziej drobiazgowi i surowi niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nawet Severus i McGonagall zwiększyli swoje wymagania, chociaż Harry i inni uczniowie z jego roku nigdy nie sądzili, że to możliwe.

Westchnął głęboko i zaczął pisać notatki na kartce, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś staje przy jego stole. Podniósł gniewnie głowę. Ares przyszedł w najgorszym z możliwych momencie, kiedy wreszcie zdołał zrozumieć ten cholerny rozdział!

Ale to nie był Ares. To była Hermiona, najwyraźniej skrępowana.

– Cześć, Quietus. Czy będzie czy przeszkadzało, jeśli się przysiądę? Inne stoły są zajęte…

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać zirytowanego burknięcia.

– Jeżeli moja obecność ci nie przeszkadza, możesz zostać – powiedział i pochylił się ponownie nad swoimi notatkami, nagle znów zbyt nerwowy, by skupić się na nich. Cholera!

– Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy już usiadła.

– Co? – burknął gniewnie Harry.

– Tę głupotę na temat swojej obecności.

– Złamałem nos twojego drogiego chłopaka, nie pamiętasz? – Harry oparł się o krzesło i skrzyżował ramiona.

Twarz Hermiony przybrała jasno czerwony kolor.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – spytała zachrypniętym głosem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Widziałem, jak się całowaliście w korytarzu – oświadczył.

Rumieniec na jej twarzy pogłębił się i udała, że intensywnie szuka jakiejś książki w torbie. Harry uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony i ponownie wziął pióro.

– Nie obwiniam cię, Quietus. – Usłyszał głos dziewczyny, kiedy tylko zaczął ponownie pisać. Podniósł głowę zaskoczony.

– Co?

– Nie winię ciebie. Słyszałam, co Ron mówił ci każdego dnia. Możliwe, że zrobiłabym to samo, będąc na twoim miejscu…

– Ja… Rozumiem. – Harry przełknął ślinę. – Chociaż wyglądało, że przez te wszystkie tygodnie podzielałaś zdanie reszty Gryfonów.

Hermiona ponownie się zaczerwieniła.

– Eee… Myślę, że byłam na ciebie trochę zła.

– Och, nie spodobała ci się nowa twarz Rona, prawda?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Przeczytałeś już transmutację? – Nagle zmieniła temat.

Harry przytaknął.

– Właśnie zacząłem robić notatki.

– Wiesz, nie rozumiem jednego fragmentu…

* * *

Następne tygodnie nie obfitowały w wydarzenia. Harry ułożył sobie dzienny plan pracy. Składał się on z długiego siedzenia w bibliotece, ale przynajmniej siedział tam z Hermioną – i było to z pewnością miejsce wolne od Rona. Rudzielec nie brał chyba nadchodzących egzaminów do serca. Hermiona raz wyznała Harry'emu, że zaczęła udzielać mu korepetycji każdego wieczora po kolacji – popołudnia Ron spędzał na polu do quidditcha, ćwicząc. Najpierw przed naborami do drużyny, później, kiedy został obrońcą drużyny Gryfonów, ćwiczył z innymi graczami.

Nowym szukającym drużyny Gryfonów został, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Harry'ego, Seamus. Nigdy nie posądzał chłopaka o zdolności do latania, mimo wszystko… Pierwszy mecz sezonu miał być rozegrany pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Slytherinem dzień po Halloween, więc Ron i inni gracze postanowili trenować tak intensywnie, jak tylko mogli, a Harry poprosił Severusa, aby był dla nich trochę bardziej wyrozumiały.

– Nawet dla Rona? – zapytał ciekawie Severus.

– Tak – wymamrotał Harry.

– Ależ on na to nie zasługuje! – Severus był zbulwersowany.

– Wiem, ale proszę, zrób to dla mnie! Po tym meczu będziesz mógł zrobić z nim wszystko, co tylko zechcesz.

Oczy Severusa zabłysły.

– Wszystko?

– Dobrze więc: nie zabijaj go. Ale do tego czasu zostaw go w spokoju.

– Więc chcesz, aby Ślizgoni przegrali mecz. – Severus skrzyżował ręce.

– Możesz być lepszy także dla nich. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie, nie mogę. Jestem teraz dla nich za dobry.

– Och, więc zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę!

– Oczywiście, że tak! – Severus parsknął z oburzeniem. – Jestem stronniczy i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę!

Jednak po tej krótkiej rozmowie Severus naprawdę był uprzejmiejszy dla Rona, chociaż chłopak nadal dręczył Harry'ego, kiedy tylko mógł.

Harry starał się, jak mógł unikać wszelkich spotkań z Ronem. Miał inne problemy do rozwiązania.

Były nimi: eliksir dla Lupina i lekcje obrony przed czarną magią. Kiedy Severus odkrył jego nową obsesję siedzenia w bibliotece, wyznaczył mu zadanie: miał szukać materiałów na temat wilkołaków. Severus starał się znaleźć odpowiedni eliksir dla Lupina, ale ciężar pracy go przerósł, więc postanowił podzielić się robotą z Harrym. Chłopiec musiał przebrnąć przez książki o wilkołakach, podczas gdy on szukał we własnych książkach o eliksirach.

Po tygodniu Harry stwierdził, że teraz wie o wilkołakach chyba więcej niż sam Lupin, ale nadal nie znalazł żadnego rozwiązania.

– Co robisz? – zapytała raz Hermiona, kiedy pochylał się nad ogromnym tomem.

– Szukam wszystkiego na temat wilkołaków. Na polecenie Seve… mojego ojca – dodał, kiedy zobaczył zaintrygowany wzrok Hermiony.

– Dlaczego? Czy to jest związane z profesorem Lupinem? – nagle przerwała. – Och, pewnie go nie znasz…

– Spokojnie, znam go – przerwał jej Harry. – Owszem, ojciec szuka lekarstwa na jego chorobę.

– Tak – wymamrotała Hermiona, nie wiedząc, co o tym sądzić. – Ale myślałam… – zmilkła.

– Myślałaś, że oni się nienawidzą, prawda? – I kiedy Hermiona przytaknęła, Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Cóż, nadal za sobą nie przepadają. Ale zawarli pokój tego lata.

– Masz na myśli swojego ojca i profesora Lupina?

Harry pochylił się ku niej.

– Uspokój się, Hermiona. Ojciec zawarł pokój nie tylko z Lupinem, ale nawet z Syriuszem Blackiem!

Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku.

– _Co_?

– Słyszałaś. A Black mieszka teraz w dworze Snape'ów. – Harry odsunął się.

– Uwierzył Snape'owi… – wymamrotała Hermiona z niedowierzaniem.

– Hej, Hermiona… – Głos Harry'ego wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Ja również jestem Snape'em…

– Och, przepraszam. To po prostu… zbyt dziwne.

– Może Ron się myli – dodał Harry prowokacyjnie, ale Hermiona wzięła to na serio.

– Nie „może". Myli się na pewno.

* * *

– Broń się, Snape! – W głosie pani Figg brzmiało zniecierpliwienie. – Teraz!

Ale kiedy zaklęcie wystrzeliło z jej różdżki, Harry nie był w stanie się poruszyć, ani nic powiedzieć. Patrzył tylko na nią bezmyślnie, w stanie niemal paniki.

Kiedy zaklęcie uderzyło w niego, zachwiał się i upadł na podłogę.

Śmiech wybuchnął na sali. Harry zaczerwienił się i usiadł, kręciło mu się w głowie z powodu upadku. Wstając potrząsnął głową, by trochę oprzytomnieć przed kolejną próbą.

To był już dziesiąty raz pod rząd tego dnia, a pani Figg wydawała się nie zauważać, że reakcja Harry'ego jest za każdym razem coraz gorsza. Stracił całą pewność siebie i teraz czuł się już tak, jakby znajdował się w głównej sali Koszmarnego Dworu po kilku rundach tortur. Podniósł różdżkę do twarzy. Należała do jego ojca, ale nie mogła obronić go bez wypowiedzenia właściwych słów.

Harry mógł wymówić słowa, ale nie mógł użyć umysłu w odpowiedni sposób. Był przerażony na samą myśl o zaklęciach mających w niego uderzyć i czuł się bezsilny wobec swej nauczycielki.

– W takim razie, panie Snape, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie stworzyć tej tarczy, dam ci bolesną lekcję. Ostrzegam: zamierzam użyć krótkiej, ale bolesnej klątwy i spodziewam się, że się osłonisz. Jeśli nie, będzie bolało.

Harry skinął bezmyślnie głową. Cudownie! Mała torturująca klątwa – dokładnie to, czego potrzebował!

Ponownie podniósł różdżkę.

– Clipeus! – wykrzyknął desperacko, profesor w tym samym czasie wykrzyknęła „Tormento!".

To zaskoczyło Harry'ego. W momencie, w którym usłyszał nazwę znienawidzonej klątwy, jego wola osłabła i opuścił rękę czekając na ból, najdzielniej jak mógł. Kiedy uderzyło w niego, nie otworzył ust, nie krzyknął. Wytrzymał je, stojąc prosto, jego palce stały się białe, ponieważ zaciskał je z bólu na różdżce. Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność zanim wreszcie pani Figg usunęła z niego klątwę.

Harry widział zaskoczony wzrok profesorki, kiedy patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Kiwnął jej głową, wziął swoją torbę i opuścił klasę bez jednego słowa.

Dość tego.

Tormenta. Rzucone na ucznia w pedagogicznym celu.

Nie. Nigdy więcej.

Nigdy nie narzekał na nią Severusowi, ale teraz miał dość.

Znosił torturujące klątwy zbyt długo, by musieć znosić je również teraz.

Ale gdy tylko dotarł do ich kwater i zamknął drzwi za sobą, upadł na podłogę nieprzytomny.


	6. Kłótnie

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

6. KŁÓTNIE

Severus był rozwścieczony, kiedy wychodził ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem. Skierował w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Prawie biegł do dyrektora, nie zważając na uczniów, którzy próbowali uskakiwać mu z drogi, ani na Hermionę, która wyglądała, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś ważnego. Odepchnął ją na bok, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Z wściekłości widział wszystko w czerwonych barwach i czuł ogromną ochotę, by najpierw odnaleźć Figg, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne, gdyby ona i on znaleźli się sami w jednym pokoju. Więc poszedł do Albusa, z prośbą, by to on wyrównał z nią rachunki.

Zaciskał dłonie w pięści, kiedy myślał o ostatnich kilku godzinach. To był zwykły przypadek, że Puchonka z drugiej klasy pomyliła się przy swoim eliksirze. Mikstura eksplodowała i wypaliła małe dziury w jego szacie, więc musiał ją zmienić przed następną lekcją. Nie planował wracać do domu przez przynajmniej sześć czy siedem godzin. Nadal kipiał ze złości na myśl o głupiej dziewczynie, kiedy wszedł do pokoju, ale w następnej chwili potknął się o coś i upadł na nieprzytomnego Harry'ego.

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie poczuł. Był zaskoczony i zastanawiał się, co Harry robi w domu o tej porze dnia. Potem przestraszony, a w końcu przerażony, kiedy chłopiec nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Wziął chude ciało w ramiona i zaniósł go do Poppy najszybciej, jak tylko mógł.

Droga do skrzydła szpitalnego wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Był tak przerażony, że może stracić Harry'ego, że ledwo powstrzymywał narastającą panikę, która mogła całkowicie zniszczyć resztki jego opanowania, gdyby pozwolił jej sobą zawładnąć. Ale nie pozwolił. Zmusił się do myślenia tak jasnego, jak to tylko było możliwe. Jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

Harry… W ciągu tych minut przerażenia przypomniał sobie noc, kiedy powrócił do Hogwartu z martwym chłopcem – i oczywiście Quietusa…

Harry… Czuł jak jego serce rozrywa się na części. Był taki nieostrożny. Czegoś nie zauważył. To będzie jego wina, jeśli Harry umrze. Nie, Harry nie mógł umrzeć! Harry był profesjonalistą w wymykaniu się śmierci. Harry, Harry…

Poppy miała pewne problemy z zabraniem chłopca z uścisku Severusa i w końcu najpierw musiała zająć się mężczyzną podając mu silny, uspokajający eliksir. Mamrotała coś o podwójnym szoku, podczas gdy Severus nareszcie pozwolił jej zabrać chłopca. Potem wlała zawartość kolejnej buteleczki z eliksirem do ust Harry'ego. Ale Severus nie uspokoił się. Siedział obok chłopca przez trzy długie godziny, trzymając jego szczupłą, kościstą dłoń w swojej dłoni, przerażony myślą o utraceniu go.

Te trzy godziny dały mu szansę przemyślenia wspólnego życiu jego i Harry'ego, ich wzajemnych relacji i zrozumiał, że nie byłby już w stanie żyć bez chłopca. Kiedyś tak znienawidzony głupek zamienił się w światło jego życia, jego szansę by czuć, by kochać… Stał się dla niego kimś w rodzaju… syna.

Syn.

Tak, zdecydowanie jego syn.

Ale nigdy nie powie tego Harry'emu. Nie zamierzał straszyć go swoim głupim, chorym życzeniem, aby nazywać go swoim synem. Ale kiedy tak siedział na brzegu łóżka obok chłopca, zrozumiał, że myślał o Harrym jako o synu już od pewnego czasu. Uśmiechnął się smutno i nagle poczuł się zazdrosny o Quietusa i nawet o Pottera, obaj byli ojcami Harry'ego – a jego, głupiego, wrednego idiotę całkowicie to ominęło. Chociaż… Nie. Harry go kochał, wiedział o tym dobrze. Ale chłopiec zawsze narzekał, że czuje się samotny. W takich momentach Severus starał się nie okazywać zawodu, ponieważ to bardzo bolało. Nie zasługiwał na to, by być czyimkolwiek ojcem, a już szczególnie ojcem Harry'ego.

Kiedy więc wreszcie Harry otworzył oczy i odpowiedział na pytanie Severusa: „Co się stało?" Severus skoczył na równe nogi, gotowy zlikwidować Figg i wszystkich podobnych do niej, raz na zawsze.

A teraz stał przed chimerą, starając się przypomnieć sobie hasło. Patrzył bezmyślnie na statuę i nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Westchnął, przypominając sobie, że Dumbledore zmienił je w dniu, gdy aurorzy przyszli przesłuchiwać uczniów. To było coś zabawnego, Severus był o tym przekonany, nawet uśmiechnął się wtedy, słysząc je… Ale _jak_ ono brzmiało?

Musiał się uspokoić, jeżeli chciał się spotkać z Albusem. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i skoncentrował się na haśle. Nie jakaś przeciętna nazwa, ale coś, co miało drugie znaczenie… Drugie. Nagle uśmiechnął się. Pochylił się nad statuą i wyszeptał do jej ucha hasło: „Knot".

Chimera odsunęła się na bok i pozwoliła mu się wspiąć po spiralnych schodach. W momencie wejścia do gabinetu był już zupełnie spokojny.

Ale kiedy Albus zapytał go o powód jego wizyty, wściekłość zawładnęła nim ponownie.

– Albusie, wezwij tutaj tę swoją ukochaną Figg. _Natychmiast_! – wrzasnął, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą.

Dyrektor jednak nie wydawał się śpieszyć. Popatrzył na niecierpliwego, wściekłego Mistrza Eliksirów i zapytał ponownie:

– Severusie, co się stało?

– Dokładnie o to samo chcę ją zapytać! – zachrypiał wściekle Severus.

– Ale…

– Harry jest w skrzydle szpitalnym – dodał Severus i przeczesał palcami włosy. – I wspomniał o bardzo ciekawym wydarzeniu, które miało miejsce podczas lekcji obrony.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, zastygł na chwilę, po czym wstał i podszedł do kominka. Wziął słój z półki nad kominkiem i wrzucił garść zielonkawego proszku w płomienie.

– Arabello, proszę, chcę zamienić z tobą kilka słów – zawołał w płomienie.

W następnej chwili pani Figg wyszła przez kominek. Spojrzała zbrzydzonym wzrokiem na Severusa, potem odwróciła się w stronę starszego mężczyzny.

– Tak, Albusie…?

Dyrektor zaprowadził ją w kierunku krzesła i usiadł tam, pomiędzy dwójką nauczycieli, zamiast usiąść za burkiem, jak zwykł był czynić. Kiedy Severus również usiadł na sofie, zwrócił się do swojej koleżanki:

– Severus zawiadomił mnie, że jego syn jest w skrzydle szpitalnym i powiedział, że chce to przedyskutować z tobą.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie sądzę, żeby było o czym dyskutować. Chłopak nie potrafił stworzyć najprostszej tarczy, jakiej wymagałam od każdego, nie tylko od twojego syna, Snape. Nie był w stanie zablokować zaklęć, jakie na niego kierowałam. – Głos Figg był nieco zirytowany. – I to _nie_ jest moja sprawa, że jest w skrzydle szpitalnym…

– _Nie?_ – Severus ryknął z wściekłości. – _A kto w takim razie rzucił na niego Tormenta?_ – Snape zerwał się na równe nogi, podszedł i rzucił jej w twarz: – Czy jest to może jakaś pozostałość po twojej aurorskiej przeszłości? By torturować ludzi tylko po to, by przyznali się do czegokolwiek zechcesz? Ale mój syn _nie jest_ kryminalistą! Nie miałaś prawa krzywdzić go w taki sposób! Jeśli nienawidzisz mnie, to rzuć na mnie tę przeklętą klątwę, ale zostaw mojego syna w spokoju, jeśli chcesz przetrwać ten rok, ty…

– Severusie! – usłyszał strofujący głos Dumbledore'a. – Wystarczy. Arabello, chcę usłyszeć, jakie miałaś powody.

Twarz kobiety była blada, kiedy odwracała wzrok od Severusa na dyrektora.

– Ja go nie skrzywdziłam – wymamrotała oszołomiona. – Nie rzuciłam na niego klątwy w pełnej mocy, tylko to, co zazwyczaj używamy przy nauce osłony… – spojrzała błagalnie na Snape'a. – Mógł zablokować to nawet tak słabą tarczą jak Clipeus, Severusie. Na pewno wiesz, że… – Jej głos się załamał.

– Jeśli mówisz prawdę, to powiedz mi, co mój syn robi w skrzydle szpitalnym? Minęły trzy godziny, zanim odzyskał przytomność. Znalazłem go po twojej durnej lekcji nieprzytomnego, leżącego na podłodze w bawialni!

Pani Figg pokręciła głową, udręczona.

– Nie… Ja… Ja nigdy nie rzuciłabym zaklęcia pełnej mocy na dziecko, uwierz mi, Severusie. – Nagle wyglądała na zranioną. Severus skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Podeszła do dyrektora. – Albusie, proszę. Uwierz mi…

Dumbledore odwrócił wzrok w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Co powiedziała Poppy o stanie Quietusa?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Nie mogłem się skupić. Myślałem…

Dyrektor uciszył go machnięciem dłoni i ponownie podszedł do kominka. Rzucił znowu garść proszku Fiuu w ogień i pochylił się nad płomieniami.

– Poppy, proszę… Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało Quietusowi? – Krótka przerwa. – Rozumiem. Jak?… Cóż, tak… Dziękuję. – Wyjął głowę z kominka i odwrócił się w stronę Severusa. – Doznał szoku, Severusie. Nic więcej.

– Szoku? – Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się. – O nie…

Oczy Figg rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

– Ale… Albusie… To znaczy, że chłopaka już kiedyś potraktowano tą klątwą! – Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się z przestraszonego na zmieszany. – Ale… Z pewnością nie ty go nią uderzyłeś, prawda, Severusie?

Mistrz Eliksirów nie odpowiedział, tylko opadł na krzesło.

– To nie twoja sprawa – wymamrotał po chwili.

– Ale…

– Już ci mówiłem. To. Nie. Twój. Interes. I jeśli jeszcze kiedyś się dowiem, że używasz tej swojej cholernej dydaktycznej tortury na Quietusie, przysięgam, że…

– Severusie, przestań. – Dyrektor przerywał surowym tonem rozeźlonemu mężczyźnie. – To najwyraźniej nie była wina Arabelli…

– Nie była? – zapytał Severus sarkastycznie. – Po tuzinie nieudanych prób stworzenia tarczy nie można dalej stosować tej samej metody tylko z silniejszą klątwą… Powinna była zaczekać.

Pani Figg zaczerwieniła się i opuściła głowę.

– Czy to prawda, Arabello? Wiesz, że nie jest dobrze…

– Wiem, Albusie. Pomyliłam się. Powinnam była zostawić go w spokoju po trzeciej czy czwartej nieudanej próbie. Ale on nie był w stanie stworzyć tej tarczy przez dwa tygodnie! Wszyscy już to zrobili, nawet Neville. Jedyny, który nie jest w stanie tego zrobić to twój syn, Severusie!

Severus i Dumbledore wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, potem dyrektor odwrócił się w stronę nauczycielki obrony.

– Myślę, że teraz możemy zostawić ten temat. Jedyna rzecz, o jaką cię proszę, Arabello, to żebyś w przyszłości nie rzucała na chłopca nic, co byłoby podobne do zaklęć torturujących. Zupełnie nic. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Kobieta wstała.

– Masz na myśli, że chłopak był przedtem torturowany? – A kiedy żaden z mężczyzn nie odpowiedział, dodała: – Ale… przez kogo?

– To nie twój interes, Figg! – warknął gniewnie Severus.

Dumbledore westchnął.

– Cóż, możliwe, że Severus wyraził to dość nieuprzejmie, ale w zasadzie ma rację. Przykro mi, Arabello, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli nic o tym nie będziesz wiedziała.

Ale ona nie zamierzała się poddać.

– To był Voldemort… Prawda?

Severus podszedł do niej i wysyczał jej w twarz:

– Nie twój interes, kobieto! Zupełnie!

Odsunęła się od groźnej postaci.

– Uczę go obrony. Muszę znać jakieś szczegóły, jeśli chcę uniknąć podobnych sytuacji w przyszłości…

– Wierz mi, nie musisz… – Severus niecierpliwie rozprostował ramiona, ale Dumbledore przytaknął.

– Nie opowiemy ci całej historii, Arabello. Tylko jeden szczegół: chłopak został uderzony kilkoma klątwami. Jest praktycznie sparaliżowany, kiedy musi się z nimi zmierzyć. Był bezbronny i doświadczył, co to znaczy być całkiem odsłoniętym. Nie będzie łatwo nauczyć go rzucania tych osłon z powodu jego lęków i fobii… – Dyrektor był teraz wyjątkowo poważny. – Ale… Jeszcze jedna rzecz, Arabello. Nie możesz nikomu powtórzyć tego, co ci powiedziałem. Nikomu. Ani słówka.

Kobieta ponownie zbladła.

– I nie chcę abyś o tym myślała, albo usiłowała odgadywać resztę. Jesteś moją koleżanką, walczyliśmy razem wielokrotnie. Wiesz, o co cię proszę.

– Tak – przytaknęła z powagą. – Wiedzieć bez zrozumienia.

– Dokładnie.

Severus spojrzał zdziwiony na kobietę. Więc to było przyjętą praktyką. Wiedzieć bez zrozumienia. On robił to samo, kiedy był jeszcze jednym z lojalnych sług Voldemorta i chciał chronić brata. Nie pozwalał sobie na poznanie sekretów Quietusa, by móc uniknąć możliwego przesłuchania pod działaniem Veritaserum.

Potem Figg zrobiła coś, czego Snape się nie spodziewał.

– Przepraszam, Snape – powiedziała. – Nie zamierzałam go skrzywdzić. Chcę, byś o tym wiedział.

* * *

Kiedy Severus wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, Harry położył głowę na poduszce i zamknął oczy. Wolałby, aby Severus został, ale mężczyzna wyszedł tak nagle, że Harry nie miał czasu zareagować. Poczuł strach. Severus znajdzie Figg i zabije ją, nie zważając na konsekwencje. A Harry nie chciał tego. Severus wylądowałby za to w Azkabanie i on zostałby sam. Azkaban. Samotność. Dwa słowa, które sprawiły, że jego nastrój jeszcze się pogorszył.

– Quietus, dobrze się czujesz?

Harry otworzył oczy zdziwiony. Hermiona stała obok jego łóżka.

– Tak… – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Ale obawiam się, że Severus może skrzywdzić Figg.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

– Nie sądzę – zapewniła Harry'ego i usiadła na krześle, które wcześniej zajmował Severus. – Kiedy go widziałam ostatnio, zmierzał do gabinetu dyrektora.

– Dzięki Bogu – wymamrotał Harry z ulgą. – Był strasznie wściekły…

Hermiona przytaknęła.

– Powiesz mi, co się stało?

Harry podsumował wydarzenia ostatnich godzin w kilku zdaniach. Jednak reakcja Hermiony była nieco dziwaczna. Wyglądała na zmieszaną, a kiedy Harry skończył swoją opowieść, siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Ale ona rzuciła na ciebie tylko lekkie zaklęcie! Ono nie jest naprawdę bolesne, to jak mentalne szturchnięcie, nic więcej!

– Czy mogę zapytać, _skąd_ możesz o tym wiedzieć? – Harry warknął gniewnie.

– Czytałam o tym. Taki sposób użycia Tormenta jest powszechnie akceptowalny – odpowiedziała po prostu. – Myślę, że po prostu za mocno zareagowałeś. Tak jakbyś już kiedyś… – nagle przerwała. Spojrzała w zamyśleniu na Harry'ego.

Harry zbladł i odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony.

– Quietus, czy to twój ojciec był tym, który…? – zapytała niepewnie, ale w tej chwili Harry wybuchnął.

– _Nie!_ – krzyknął na nią. – I nie waż się go nawet podejrzewać! On by mnie nigdy nie skrzywdził! Nigdy!

Nie wyglądała na przestraszoną.

– Ale, Quietus, w takim razie kto cię skrzywdził?

O nie. Kłamstwa. Znowu musiał kłamać. Ale teraz nie chciał kłamać.

– Nikt mnie nie skrzywdził. Moje prywatne sprawy nie powinny cię obchodzić.

Albo kłamstwo było zbyt oczywiste, albo Hermiona była za mądra i pewna swego, bo dalej drążyła temat.

– Nie, Quietus. Widzę, wszyscy widzą, że byłeś maltretowany. Twoja reakcja…

– Nie byłem maltretowany! – Harry krzyknął na nią, przestraszony. Czy ona mogła domyśleć się…

– Nie kłam mi. Widzę to przecież.

Harry opuścił głowę i zaczął się modlić o powrót Severusa. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się zachować w takiej sytuacji. Hermiona pochyliła się nad nim i zapytała łagodnym głosem:

– Czy to twoja rodzina?

Harry nie ośmielił się podnieść oczu. Najwidoczniej nawet Hermiona czasami dochodziła do pochopnych wniosków, co zauważył niemal z wdzięcznością. Hermiona westchnęła, biorąc jego zakłopotanie za głęboki wstyd.

– Przepraszam, Quietus. Nie chciałam wtrącać się w twoje sprawy… – Przełknęła ślinę, z poczuciem winy.

Harry, nadal patrząc na swoje dłonie złożone na kocu, wyszeptał słabo:

– Nic się nie stało.

Hermiona wreszcie porzuciła temat i zaczęła mówić o wilkołakach. W ciągu paru minut pogrążyli się w poważnej rozmowie na temat różnych rodzajów eliksirów używanych przy leczeniu osób pogryzionych przez wilkołaki.

Harry'emu poprawił się humor. Po chwili oboje chichotali, mówiąc o niektórych bardzo dziwacznych składnikach eliksirów. Hermiona wyciągnęła książki i zaczęli zastanawiać się nad rozwiązaniem problemu i roztrząsali pewne jego aspekty.

– Nigdy nie znajdziemy lekarstwa dla Lupina. – Harry zmarszczył brwi ze zmartwieniem. – Już przeszukaliśmy przynajmniej dwieście książek i nic nie znaleźliśmy…

Hermiona otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć Harry'emu, kiedy drzwi nagle się otworzyły z głośnym hukiem.

Harry uśmiechnął się i podniósł oczy spodziewając się widoku Severusa.

Ale to nie był Severus.

To był Ron.

Wściekły Ron. Harry zbladł, wsunął rękę pod przykrycie, szukając ukrytej różdżki i uchwycił ją mocno.

– Co ty niby robisz tutaj sam na sam z tym obleśnym Ślizgonem w pustym pokoju? – Ron zwrócił się do Hermiony. – Musisz na niego uważać! Przecież mówiłem ci, że jego ojciec, Śmierciożerca…

– O mnie mówisz, panie Weasley? – Severus stał w otwartych drzwiach z groźnym błyskiem w oczach.

Ron odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– Tak – odparł stanowczo, starając się zebrać całą swoją odwagę, by stawić czoła stojącemu przed nim groźnemu nauczycielowi.

Hermiona zbladła, a Harry zamarł ze strachu. Było jasne, że w każdym momencie ta dwójka może wyciągnąć różdżki i zacząć rzucać na siebie klątwy, a Harry wiedział, że Ron nie miał żadnych szans przeciwko Severusowi. Mistrz Eliksirów był dobrze wyszkolonym czarodziejem w obu technikach – zarówno jasnej, jak i mrocznej.

Hermiona najwyraźniej doszła do takiego samego wniosku, ponieważ wykorzystała szansę stworzoną przez typowo męskie mierzenie się wzrokiem i ciągnąc Rona z całej siły za ramię, wywlokła go z pokoju. Severus już miał za nim wyjść, ale Harry go zawołał.

– Severusie, proszę, nie… – Wysunął się z łóżka, włożył buty i podszedł do niego. – To tylko głupi dzieciak. Ty jesteś dorosły. Ty…

– Chciał cię skrzywdzić.

– Nie chciał. A nawet jeśli, to potrafię się obronić.

– Jesteś pewien? – W głosie Severusa słychać było troskę.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Ale chodźmy teraz do domu. Nie chcę spędzić tutaj nocy… Poza tym jestem trochę głodny.

Severusowi opadła szczęka.

– Żartujesz!

– Ominął mnie obiad i kolacja. A śniadanie było już dawno temu.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry był z siebie dumny: przespał całą noc spokojnie bez uciekania się do pomocy Severusa. Był prawie pewny, że będzie miał koszmary, ale nie miał, a po przebudzeniu czuł się rześko i był całkowicie zrelaksowany.

To była bardzo dobra nowina, ponieważ była sobota i pierwszy dzień odwiedzin Hogsmeade tego roku.

Severus obudził go i zjedli razem śniadanie w bawialni, zamiast w Wielkiej Sali.

– Cieszę się, że się dobrze czujesz – powiedział Severus, jedząc ciastko. – Nie ośmieliłem się zasnąć przez kilka godzin, bo myślałem, że będziesz mieć koszmary.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– A co z panią Figg? – zapytał.

– Powiedziała, że rzuciła na ciebie lekkie Tormenta. By nauczyć cię tej przeklętej tarczy. – Severus nerwowo potrząsnął głową. – Twoja reakcja była wyolbrzymiona, z powodu twoich wcześniejszych doświadczeń z tego typu klątwami.

– Hermiona powiedziała to samo. Ona coś podejrzewa.

– Myślisz, że wie, kim jesteś?

– Nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się odrobinę złośliwie. – Podejrzewa, że moja rodzina mnie maltretowała.

– I ja też, prawda?

Harry nie odpowiedział, po prostu skoncentrował się na dżemie i tostach. Severus westchnął i nie powiedzieli już nic aż do momentu, kiedy Harry wychodził.

– Uważaj – powiedział wreszcie Severus. – Nie chcę, abyś opuszczał teren Hogsmeade.

Harry przytaknął i rozejrzał się za Aresem. Nigdzie go nie widział. Wyprawa nagle wydała się nudna. Pójście samemu nie było niczym ciekawym. Harry stał niepewnie przed frontowymi drzwiami szkoły. Może nie powinien iść? Mógł spędzić ten czas w bibliotece w bardziej pożyteczny sposób. Szukając lekarstwa dla Lupina albo czegoś w tym rodzaju… Ale nadal był tylko chłopcem. Chciał mieć trochę zabawy, był znudzony ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie nauką i ciągłym czytaniem. Chciałby pochodzić trochę po miasteczku, obejrzeć sklepy i być może coś kupić: miał ze sobą pieniądze, Severus dał mu kilka galeonów by mógł je wydać na głupoty – to były jego słowa.

– Hej, też idziesz do Hogsmeade? – odezwał się nagle czyjś głos za jego plecami. Harry odwrócił się raptownie. To był Fred. I oczywiście George.

– Cóż, tak, ale… Nie widzę nigdzie Aresa. Chciałem pójść z nim – wyjaśnił.

– Jeśli chcesz możesz pójść z nami – zaproponował George uśmiechając się szeroko. – Uroczyście przysięgam, że nie powiem Ronowi, dobrze?

Harry przyjrzał się im ostrożnie. Od czasu walki z Ronem był podejrzliwy, a wczorajsze wydarzenie tylko to jeszcze pogłębiło.

– Mówicie poważnie? – zapytał wreszcie.

Fred wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie zamierzamy cię pobić, zabić czy przekazać Ronowi do rąk własnych. Osobiście uważam, że w stosunku do ciebie zachowuje się jak dupek i zasłużył na to, co dostał.

– Jest chory psychicznie, jeżeli nie może odróżnić ciebie od twojego ojca – dodał George.

– To na pewno chodzi o to, że Snape przeżył, podczas gdy Harry zginął – wyjaśnił cicho Fred.

– Jego śmierć załamała również mego ojca. – Harry spojrzał na nich uważnie. – Czasami myślę, że zmusił się aby żyć, tylko ze względu na mnie.

Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, idąc w stronę miasteczka. Porzucili ten temat i spędzili czas w przeróżnych sklepach – przede wszystkim w aptece, gdzie zakupili wiele składników eliksirów. Harry śmiał się z bliźniaków.

– Gdyby ojciec wiedział…

– Myślę, że coś podejrzewa. – George uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – Raz nawet nam pomógł, kiedy Fred spowodował wybuch w schowku, którego używamy w szkole. – Zaśmiali się obaj.

– To było dwa lata temu, kiedy każdej nocy włóczył się po szkole z powodu Syriusza Blacka. Uciszające zaklęcie, jakie rzuciliśmy na pomieszczenie, nie wystarczyło, aby ukryć wybuch i nas nakrył. – George nie mógł mówić dalej, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

– Ale poprosiłem go, żeby pomógł nam dowiedzieć się, co spowodowało wybuch. Szukaliśmy do rana, ale w końcu odkrył powód i był tak z siebie dumny, że puścił nas wolno bez żadnej kary – Fred dokończył historię i znowu się zaśmiali. – Od tego czasu był dla nas lepszy na eliksirach.

– Mamy najlepsze oceny – zgodził się George.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i postanowił zapytać Severusa o tę historię. Ciekawie będzie wysłuchać jego wersji. Zostawił jednak bliźniaków w aptece, uzgodniwszy przedtem, że spotkają się w Pod Trzema Miotłami. Fred i George stanowili naprawdę wspaniałe towarzystwo, ale ich obsesja na punkcie składników do eliksirów mogła zanudzić na śmierć, więc Harry postanowił odwiedzić sklep Zonka, by kupić słodycze.

Kiedy opuścił aptekę i skierował się do sklepu ze słodyczami, musiał mocniej otulić się peleryną, ponieważ na ulicach wiał ostry wiatr. Oczy natychmiast zalały mu się łzami i opuścił głowę, siłując się z wiatrem. Czasami słyszał dziwne głosy, które gdzieś krzyczały, ale kiedy starał się ich posłuchać, cichły. Pomyślał, że to pewnie wiatr i przestał zwracać na nie uwagę. Miał właśnie wejść do sklepu, kiedy znowu je usłyszał, ale tym razem były wyraźniejsze i mógł zrozumieć niektóre słowa, które sprawiły, że pobiegł w tamtym kierunku.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – ktoś krzyczał i słychać było okrutny śmiech.

Czy to był Voldemort? Harry zatrzymał się momentalnie. Nie chciał spotkać Voldemorta, nigdy więcej. Ale ktoś był w niebezpieczeństwie. Musiał mu pomóc, a nie miał czasu, by sprowadzić pomoc. Odetchnął głęboko, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w kierunku przytłumionych głosów.

To była wąska, ciemna ulica i dostrzegł tam tylko dwie postacie. Jedna z nich leżała na ziemi, druga stała nad nią z różdżką skierowaną na dygocącą ofiarę.

– Expelliarmus! – krzyknął głośno Harry. W następnej chwili różdżka napastnika była w jego ręku. Schował ją do kieszeni i podszedł bliżej. To, co zobaczył, zaskoczyło go. Neville leżał na zimnej i mokrej ziemi, a nad nim stał chłopak z oczami płonącymi wściekłością. To był Terry Boot, Krukon z piątej klasy. Harry przełknął ślinę, zaskoczony. Znał dobrze Terry'ego, siedział obok niego na numerologii od kilku tygodni. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – zdołał wykrztusić po dłuższej chwili.

– To nie twój interes. Prawda, Neville? – Terry kopnął chłopca, ten jednak tylko jęknął w odpowiedzi. Harry nie zastanawiał się dłużej.

– Drętwota! – wykrzyknął i Terry uderzył z impetem o ścianę, a potem osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię. Harry jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Uklęknął przy Neville'u.

– Neville, wszystko w porządku?

Neville potrząsnął głową, zaprzeczając.

– Myślę, że złamałem lewą rękę – jęknął.

Harry ostrożnie pomógł mu usiąść i przysiadł obok.

– Powiesz mi, co się stało? – zapytał, kiedy Neville zaczął oddychać wolniej.

Neville zasłonił twarz dłonią i zaczął płakać. To przestraszyło i zszokowało Harry'ego. Co miał teraz zrobić? Poczuł się nieswojo, a jego zakłopotanie wzrastało, w miarę jak Neville nie przestawał płakać przez kolejne minuty. Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i objął go ramieniem.

– Hej, kolego, co się stało? – Czuł się wyjątkowo głupio. Nagle zapragnął, aby był z nim Severus. Ta sytuacja była po prostu… zbyt trudna dla niego.

– Obrażał moich rodziców. Powiedział, że mój ojciec był bydlakiem i rzucił na mnie kilka klątw. – Słowa były ledwo zrozumiałe z powodu czkawki.

Znowu, nowy problem. A on nadal nie wiedział, co robić. Po tym wszystkim, co powiedział mu Severus…

– Moja babcia mówiła to samo i mówiła, że mój ojciec sprawił, że jej córka stała się w końcu taka zła jak on… Powtarza ciągle, że mój ojciec zasłużył na swój los… – Neville znowu zaczął płakać.

Harry zamarł i nagle pomyślał, że nikt spośród Gryfonów tak naprawdę nie zna Neville'a. Kto wiedział, jakie życie miał on w domu? Może było ono gorsze od życia Harry'ego u Dursleyów… Nie zareagował na te słowa, po prostu pozwolił chłopcu dalej płakać.

– Nienawidzę tego, że wszyscy oceniają mnie po moim ojcu. Nie jestem nim. Nie chcę zostać żadnym przeklętym aurorem, nie chcę torturować ludzi. Nie chcę… – Jego płacz jeszcze się nasilił.

Harry szturchnął go dobrotliwie i kiedy Neville uniósł oczy, uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Myślę, że mogę to zrozumieć, Neville.

Chłopak zmarszczył na chwilę brwi, potem się też uśmiechnął.

– Po prostu cudowne, że skarżę się właśnie tobie – wymamrotał i lekko się zaczerwienił. Harry zachichotał.

– Przynajmniej cię rozumiem. – Wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Neville'a, aby mu pomóc. – Możesz iść?

– Tak, ale co powinniśmy z nim zrobić? – Machnął ręką w stronę Terry'ego.

– Ja się nim zajmę, panie Longbottom.

Ten niespodziewany głos zaskoczył ich, ale Harry pierwszy odzyskał opanowanie.

– Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał postaci, górującej nad nimi wzrostem.

– Szukałem cię. Przyszedłem, aby wypić z tobą piwo kremowe, a bliźniacy powiedzieli, że zniknąłeś godzinę temu i nie wiedzą gdzie poszedłeś. I… znalazłem cię tutaj.

– To już minęła godzina? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. Wydawało mu się, że całe zajście trwało tylko kilka minut.

Severus przytaknął.

– Powinniście teraz wrócić do szkoły. Zdaje się, że pan Longbottom pilnie potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. Pomożesz mu?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. – A… Co się stanie z Bootem?

Usta Severusa wygięły się w paskudnym uśmiechu.

– Zabierzemy trochę punktów jego domowi… – W zamyśleniu postukał się palcem w brodę. – I może również mu załatwimy kilka miesięcy szlabanu z panem Filchem.

– Nie zostanie wyrzucony? – spytał Neville cicho. Severus patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.

– Nie sądzę by było mądrze go wyrzucać, przykro mi. Musimy dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Wcześniej nie było z nim żadnych problemów. Nie możemy go wyrzucić za jedną bójkę – powiedział wreszcie i Neville przytaknął, rozumiejąc sytuację. – Och, i jeszcze coś. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru za twoją odwagę, panie Longbottom.

Oczy Neville'a rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

– Ale… Ale ja nie byłem odważny! To Quietus…

Severus mrugnął do niego znacząco.

– Ale ty byłeś wystarczająco odważny, aby z nim porozmawiać, prawda? – I kiedy zobaczył, że obaj chłopcy stoją przed nim, gapiąc się zbaranianym wzrokiem, dodał: – A teraz… do skrzydła szpitalnego. Szybko!

* * *

Później tego samego popołudnia, kiedy Harry siedział już przy swoim stole w bibliotece, przyszła Hermiona i wypytywała go o sprawę Neville'a. Harry starał się odpowiadać na jej pytania omijając osobiste szczegóły, ale po chwili zauważył, że historia, którą opowiadał, była zbyt odległa od prawdy.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, o co poszło – podsumował w końcu. – Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, musisz zapytać Neville'a. Nie sądzę, aby wolno mi było zdradzać ci jego sekrety.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego szybko, potem poddała się.

– W porządku, masz rację, Quietus. Co z wilkołakami? – skupiła uwagę na książce leżącej na stole.

– Poczekaj chwileczkę, Hermiona. Najpierw chcę o coś spytać… – Harry odczekał aż dziewczyna podniesie wzrok na niego. – Co z Ronem i tobą? Nie będziesz miała z nim żadnych problemów przeze mnie, prawda?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to…

– Ale mnie tak – nalegał Harry. – Nie zacznę z tobą chodzić, jeśli on cię zostawi!

Hermiona zachichotała, rozbawiona.

– Nie musisz się martwić. Nie zostawi mnie.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Oczywiście, że jestem. Więc? Czy możemy już kontynuować nasze poszukiwania?

– Możemy – zgodził się Harry.

Była to książka z dużą ilością kolorowych rycin. Kiedy Harry przebrnął przez nią, jego głowa była pełna wizji transformujących się, zabijających i umierających wilkołaków i nie mógł uciec przed nimi nawet w nocy. Jego sny były ich pełne: wilkołaki, wilkołaki wszędzie dookoła niego, warczące i wyjące bez przerwy. Otoczyły małą grupkę ludzi, możliwe że mugoli, dorosłych i dzieci razem, śmiertelnie wystraszonych.

A Voldemort stał obok nich i przyglądał się, jak bestie mordowały wszystkich, nawet małe dzieci i wszystko było we krwi… Krew, krew była wszędzie… Harry poczuł ostry ból w czole, ale nie mógł uciec… Potem przybyli Śmierciożercy, przyłączyli się do wilkołaków, a dwójka z nich podeszła do nieludzkiej postaci i pokłoniła się mu.

– Panie – powiedział jeden z nich. Harry nagle go rozpoznał. To był starszy Crabbe. – Nie mogliśmy znaleźć dziewczyny.

Goyle nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął głową.

– Idioci! – wysyczał gniewnie Voldemort. – Ona może stać się równie niebezpieczna jak młody Potter!

– Ależ panie… On nie był niebezpieczny. Zabiłeś go z taką łatwością… – powiedział Goyle nagle i Voldemort stał się jeszcze bardziej zły.

– Idioto! Nigdy, _nigdy_ nie lekceważ swoich wrogów! – wykrzyczał z płonącymi oczami. – Crucio!

Obaj mężczyźni upadli na ziemię, podrygując i wrzeszcząc z bólu. Reszta Śmierciożerców przerwała swoją okrutną zabawę i patrzyła na tę dwójkę w niedowierzaniu.

– Nie będę tolerował _żadnych_ pomyłek! – Voldemort mówił teraz do innych. – Rozumiecie? – Kiedy przytaknęli przerażeni, zwrócił się do srebrnowłosego Śmierciożercy: – To dotyczy również ciebie i twojego syna, Lucjuszu. – Śmierciożerca opuścił głowę. – Twój syn zachowuje się zbyt arogancko w szkole. Czy jest świadomy twojej przynależności, Lucjuszu? – Malfoy przytaknął w milczeniu. – Więc mu _nie pozwalaj_ zachowywać się w tak idiotyczny sposób! Zdemaskuje cię swoją nieodpowiedzialnością! Słyszałem, że dokucza również swojemu kuzynowi w drugiej linii. – Uśmiechnął się do zmartwiałego Malfoya.

– Kuzynowi w drugiej linii? – zapytał w odpowiedzi, chrypiąc ze strachu.

– Ten chłopak Snape'a. Matka twojej żony była Noblestone, prawda? – Malfoy nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, tylko przytaknął. – Nie ukażę cię znowu, Lucjuszu, ale wiedz, że nie zapomnę ci tego potknięcia. Powinieneś był poinformować mnie, że Snape ma syna.

– Ależ powtarzałem wiele razy, panie, że dowiedziałem się o nim dopiero tego lata! – wykrzyknął Malfoy, protestując.

– Severus jest ojcem chrzestnym twojego syna i był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie powiedział ci o czymś tak ważnym? Jakiego rodzaju przyjaciółmi byliście w takim razie?

– Panie… Snape szpiegował cię od śmierci swojego brata. Nie był potem już ze mną zupełnie szczery!

Voldemort spojrzał z zastanowieniem na trzęsącego się mężczyznę.

– Może mówisz prawdę. Może nie. Zobaczę. Crucio! – wysyczał ponownie.

– _Quiet!_ – głos Severusa wybudził Harry'ego z koszmaru.

Koszmaru? Harry sięgnął ręką do czoła.

– To… boli – syknął z bólu.

Severus był wystraszony.

– Co się stało? Rzucałeś się…

– Voldemort… – wymamrotał Harry. – Powinniśmy powiedzieć dyrektorowi. – Usiadł.

– Jest druga w nocy, Quiet. Nie możemy go obudzić w środku nocy! Nie może to poczekać do rana?

Harry odsunął się tak, aby Severus mógł usiąść na łóżku obok niego.

– Myślę, że może – powiedział wreszcie. – Voldemort zabił kilku mugoli. I rzucił Cruciatus na Crabble'a, Goyle'a i Malfoya.

Severus objął go ramieniem.

– W porządku?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nienawidzę tego. Przez dwa tygodnie już nie miałem koszmarów, a teraz miałem tę przeklętą wizję. – Zadrżał ze wstrętu. – Najwidoczniej już nigdy nie będę mógł się spokojnie wyspać.

– Na szczęście jest niedziela. Możesz spać do obiadu, jeśli chcesz.

– Jak miło ze strony Toma, że zorganizował swój pierwszy atak w sobotę – oświadczył Harry gorzko, potem przytulił się do Severusa. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał być świadkiem wszystkich tych przedstawień w przyszłości…

– Może będziesz musiał… – rzekł Severus słabo. – To był dopiero pierwszy atak i widziałeś go…

Harry schował głowę pod poduszkę.

– Jesteś taaaaaaaaki uspokajający, Severus – wymamrotał spod niej.

– Cóż, po prostu chciałem być szczery…

– Nie potrzebuję twojej szczerości. Teraz potrzebuję trochę uspokajających kłamstw! – Szturchnął Severusa palcem w żebra. Ten krzyknął i nagle zerwał się z łóżka.

– Co robisz!

Harry odwrócił się na plecy i roześmiał.

– Masz łaskotki!

– Nie mam łaskotek! Wierciłeś mi dziurę w boku! – odparł Severus zrzędliwym tonem.

– _Ja_? Przesadzasz!

– Poczekaj, niech no cię złapię…!

– Severusie! _Nie_!

– Więc?

– Przestań… Aj!

– Co?

– Nie…

– Co?

– …łaskocz aaaa… mnie! _Proszę_!

– Poddajesz się?

– _Tak_, tylko zostaw mnie w spokoju!

– Nie będziesz mnie więcej łaskotał?

– Nie będę!

– W porządku. Idź spać.

– Boję się. Znów mnie zaatakujesz.

– Nie zrobię tego.

– Obiecujesz?

– …

Harry skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Mistrza Eliksirów, który miał co prawda na sobie swoją zwykłą szarą piżamę, lecz jego włosy były rozczochrane, a twarz zarumieniona od śmiechu.

– Nie jesteś podobny do siebie, Severusie – podsumował wreszcie to, co zobaczył.

– To twoja wina! – sarknął mężczyzna. – Zmusiłeś mnie, żebym zachowywał się jak idiota.

– Ale lubisz to.

– Nie, nie lubię!

– Kłamczuch. – Harry podciągnął koc pod szyję i zamknął oczy, kończąc tę nieprawdziwą kłótnię.

– Głupek.

– Dobranoc – westchnął i uśmiechnął się.

Severus dostrzegł uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego. Usiadł obok chłopca, patrząc na niego, dopóki ten nie zasnął. Uśmiech pozostał na jego twarzy, Harry z pewnością chciał zapewnić go o… O czym? Severus nie wiedział, ale nie obchodziło go to.

Jego świat się zmienił. Był… jaśniejszy. Weselszy. I to był wpływ Harry'ego. Nigdy by w to wcześniej nie uwierzył. Myślał, że po letnich wydarzeniach nie będą w stanie żyć normalnie. Ale jakoś… mogli. I nie tylko żyli normalnie. Żyli czymś więcej. Severus patrzył na chłopca, zastanawiając się nad swoimi uczuciami. Może nie byli ojcem i synem, ale byli przyjaciółmi. Albo nawet więcej. Byli również sprzymierzeńcami. Sprzymierzeńcami przeciwko grozie Voldemorta. I, być może, sprzymierzeńcami przeciwko całemu światu, który był im nieżyczliwy.

I wszystko to dzięki Harry'emu.

Później tego samego dnia powiedział to samo Albusowi, kiedy Harry wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora.

– Cieszę się, że to słyszę, Severusie. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się trochę smutno. – Wiesz, twój brat zawsze chciał, abyś odnalazł swoje szczęście w tym życiu i bał się, że nigdy go nie znajdziesz. I ja również się martwiłem… Podczas tych ostatnich piętnastu lat coraz bardziej tonąłeś w samotności i depresji.

Severus przytaknął.

– Wiesz, on również cię bardzo lubi – dodał Dumbledore, częstując się cytrynowym dropsem.

– Nigdy mi tego nie powiedział… – wyszeptał Severus boleśnie.

– Ale tak jest. Uwierz mi. Ale on jest tylko dzieckiem. Nie wie, jak wyrazić swoje uczucia w słowach. Ale przekonasz się, z pewnością cię kocha.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Całkowicie, mój drogi Severusie. Cukierka?

– Tak, dziękuję. – Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się i po raz pierwszy w życiu wyciągnął dłoń i pozwolił Dumbledore'owi obdarować się tymi irytującymi słodyczami.

Życie było warte tego by żyć.


	7. Czym jest przyjaźń?

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

7. CZYM JEST PRZYJAŹŃ?

Severus miał rację, zauważył ze smutkiem Harry. To była już trzecia noc w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, którą spędził bezsennie z powodu nieustannych ataków Voldemorta. A jednak nadal miał szczęście: było dużo więcej ataków i rzezi, ale on musiał uczestniczyć tylko w tych, które sprawiały, że Voldemort stawał się bardziej zły niż zazwyczaj. Ponownie zaczął nienawidzić nocy, wiedząc, że każda może oznaczać pojawienie się koszmarów lub wizji. Te ostatnie nie były ani trochę lepsze od jego najgorszych koszmarów. Nie czuł żadnego fizycznego bólu, ale dolegał mu ich emocjonalny i psychiczny ciężar – jak w tej chwili.

Szybko spojrzał na drugie łóżko i zobaczył, że Severus śpi spokojnie. Uśmiechnął się do niego, wyszedł ostrożnie z łóżka i opuścił sypialnię. Nie chciał budzić Severusa. Niech przynajmniej jeden z nich ma tyle szczęścia, by spać dalej. Zazwyczaj to Severus wybudzał go z jego koszmarów i wizji, i tak długo siedział przy nim, aż Harry zasypiał ponownie. Więc zasługiwał, aby pozwolono mu spać spokojnie dalej.

Harry wyciągnął się na sofie, otwierając książkę, którą czytał wieczorem. Odkrył ją w bibliotece, kiedy szukał materiałów do eseju historycznego na temat mrocznych czarodziejów – to była powieść historyczna na temat „Podwójnej wojny" w Europie, w połowie XX wieku. Mówiła sporo o mugolskich walkach z niemieckim dyktatorem i wskazywała na zbieżność do czarodziejskich bitew. Harold Potter i Dumbledore grali ważne role w niektórych rozdziałach powieści i Harry zauważył, że nadal myślał o Potterach jako o rodzinie.

Głupia sytuacja. Najwidoczniej nadal nie był w stanie zidentyfikować samego siebie, pomyślał z goryczą.

Odwrócił się na brzuch i owinął się ciaśniej kocem, lochy były zawsze zbyt chłodne jak na jego gust. Naprawdę. Nienawidził lochów, ale kochał Severusa wystarczająco mocno, by je znosić. W rzeczywistości jednak, kwatery Severusa nie były takie złe. Harry polubił pokoje, kuchnię, łazienkę – urządzone w ciepłych kolorach: brązowym, czerwonym, pomarańczowym, mahoniowym, czarnym, gdzieniegdzie przewijało się trochę ciemnej zieleni. Było tu pięknie i wydawało się ciepło. Pozornie.

Wzrok Harry'ego przykuł wpierw kominek, a potem półka nad kominkiem – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Było na niej mnóstwo zdjęć: na jednym Severus i jego brat (nadal było łatwiej myśleć o nim w ten sposób) oraz przynajmniej pięć, na których był Harry lub Harry razem z Severusem. Podczas ostatnich trzech miesięcy zrobiono mu więcej zdjęć niż podczas tych piętnastu lat u Dursleyów, a Severus postanowił, że ustawi je nad kominkiem albo na swoim biurku (a Harry widział dwa z nich nawet w jego gabinecie). Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Severus był podobny do ciotki Petunii w tej obsesji, by zapchać dom zdjęciami swojego przybranego syna.

To było takie dziwne… Severus nigdy nie wydawał się sentymentalny – a okazało się, że był. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko. A teraz Severus miał nawet wyjątkową słabość do niego. Odkąd Neville zaakceptował jego bratanka, zmienił swoje zachowanie również względem jego. Przestał go dręczyć, a po paru tygodniach nawet zaoferował mu dodatkowe lekcje wraz z Harrym, ku ogromnemu przerażeniu Neville'a. Harry zaśmiał się na wspomnienie miny Neville'a po usłyszeniu oferty Severusa.

_Quietus, jeśli naprawdę jesteś moim przyjacielem, proszę, pomóż mi się jakoś z tego wyplątać… Nie chcę korepetycji…_

Ale Harry był bezlitosny i po tygodniu wspólnej pracy Neville jakoś się uspokoił, nawet jego strach przed Severusem zmalał.

Harry w końcu opracował sobie dzienny plan, który obejmował zajęcia z Neville'em, Hermioną i Severusem. Był z niego całkiem zadowolony – choć może niezupełnie. Nadal tęsknił za Ronem i było mu smutno z powodu Aresa. Severus, po wielu poważnych kłótniach, w końcu zabronił mu zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Nie miał racji, Harry był tego zupełnie pewny, ale szanował i kochał go wystarczająco mocno, by uznać ich spokój za ważniejszy od chłopca ze Slytherinu.

Cóż, nie ignorował zupełnie Aresa, siedzieli razem na numerologii i chłopak wielokrotnie przysiadał się w bibliotece do Harry'ego i Hermiony. Ale Ares wyczuł rezerwę Harry'ego i też zaczął trzymać się bardziej na dystans. Harry nienawidził tego: nie Aresa, ale wojny i nieustannego braku zaufania pomiędzy ludźmi, co było bezpośrednią konsekwencją wojny.

Wojna… Harry ziewnął i skierował uwagę na książkę. Była naprawdę dobrze napisana, ale po chwili oczy zaczęły go piec ze zmęczenia i głowa robiła się coraz cięższa. Ponownie ziewnął i położył głowę na otwartej stronicy.

Kiedy obudził się rano, leżał we własnym łóżku, troskliwie otulony kocem. Harry prychnął, oburzony. Severus nie miał prawa nosić go tam i z powrotem, jakby był małym dzieckiem! Jeżeli spał na sofie, mógł zostać tam do rana. Nadal dąsał się, kiedy wszedł do pokoju dziennego, ale nie był tak naprawdę zły. Fakt, że Severus zaniósł go z powrotem do łóżka, był oczywistym znakiem jego troski i chociaż Harry wielokrotnie chciał, aby uważano go za dorosłego (miał już ponad piętnaście lat, na litość boską!), cieszył się tą troskliwością i rozpieszczaniem.

_Zasługujesz na to, Quiet. Wystarczająco dużo wycierpiałeś w życiu. Myślę, że to cię i tak nie zepsuje, nie martw się._

I Harry się nie martwił.

Ale Severusa nie było teraz w bawialni. Na stole leżała tylko kartka papieru:

_Po śniadaniu idź do gabinetu dyrektora. Czeka na ciebie. S._

Więc odkryto, że znowu miał wizję. Harry uśmiechnął się. Teraz on był szpiegiem jasnej strony z tymi swoimi idiotycznymi wizjami. I chociaż cierpiał z powodu braku snu, było to mniej niebezpieczne niż wysyłanie kogoś ponownie do kręgu Voldemorta, szczególnie, jeśli tym _kimś_ miałby być Severus. Harry wziął torbę ze swojego biurka i wyruszył do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Przeraził się, gdy tam doszedł. Brakło typowego hałasu, wszyscy siedzieli w niezwykłej ciszy. Harry usiadł obok Aresa.

– Hej, co się stało? – wyszeptał, nie chcąc ściągać na siebie uwagi.

– Sam Wiesz Kto zaatakował wczoraj. Wymordował wszystkich mieszkańców Meersack, małej wioski koło Liverpoolu – wyjaśnił Ares. – Mieszkało tam również wielu czarodziejów, a wielu uczniów miało tam krewnych.

Harry skinął głową na wpół zmartwiały. Byli tam czarodzieje! To dużo tłumaczyło. Niezwykłą desperację walki, ilość rzucanych klątw. Nie tylko słudzy Voldemorta rzucali te wredne zaklęcia, ale również mieszkańcy wioski, w obronie własnej.

A on, oczywiście, widział tylko niektóre sceny bitwy – jedynie te, które widział sam Czarny Pan. Za to był zmuszony oglądać, jak grupa małych dziewczynek została porwana przez tego sukinsyna… Potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się tych przerażających wspomnień. Voldemort nadal szukał tej dziewczyny – tak zawzięcie, jak wcześniej szukał sposobu, by zabić Harry'ego.

Harry myślał o tym podczas rozmowy z dyrektorem.

– Czy wie pan, kim może być ta dziewczyna, o której on ciągle mówi? – zapytał w końcu, po tym jak Dumbledore skończył go wypytywać.

– Severus myśli, że chodzi o małą Annę i ja się z nim zgadzam, ponieważ wszystko na to wskazuje. Ale nie wiemy, dlaczego tak bardzo jej pragnie.

Harry, który już miał wyjść, usiadł z powrotem, pogrążony w myślach.

– Proszę pana, a dlaczego chciał wcześniej mnie zabić? – Wreszcie zadał pytanie, na które chciał poznać odpowiedź już od lat.

Twarz Dumbledore'a nagle się postarzała.

– To, Harry, jest… interesująca historia. To była jego pomyłka, ale bardzo… dziwna pomyłka. Podam ci przykład. Wiesz, są przypadki, kiedy starasz się rozwiązać matematyczny problem i robisz błąd w obliczeniach, ale i tak otrzymujesz poprawny wynik, tylko przez przypadek. Twój przypadek jest właśnie taki.

– W jakim sensie? – Harry nie zrozumiał ani słowa z wypowiedzi starszego mężczyzny.

– Jest pewna powszechnie znana przepowiednia o dziecku światła i czarownicy mugolaka, które zniszczy wielkie zło. „Światłem" był bez wątpienia twój ojciec, Quietus, który, jak już ci mówiono wielokrotnie, był najsilniejszym jasnym czarodziejem stulecia. Twoja matka pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny. Ale Voldemort nie wiedział nic o twoim prawdziwym ojcu, kiedy go schwytał, Quietus nie ujawnił swojej mocy, wręcz odwrotnie, okazał słabość i poświęcił się dla swojego brata, i myślę, że również dla swoich rodziców. Więc Voldemort nic o nim nie wiedział, podobnie jak Severus. Ale był zbyt paranoidalny, aby pozwolić dorosnąć dziecku, które mogło go pokonać, więc mordował systematycznie każde dziecko urodzone z pary potężnego jasnego czarodzieja i czarownicy pochodzącej z mugolskiej rodziny. James, jako syn Harolda Pottera, był uważany za takiego. Nie było takich wiele, tylko trzy pary z trójką dzieci, które pasowały mniej lub więcej do przepowiedni: dwie dziewczynki i ty. Severus ostrzegł nas o planach Voldemorta, ale byliśmy zbyt powolni i zanim pomyśleliśmy o planie, by ochronić wszystkich, jedna z dziewczynek została zabita. Potem on, ryzykując zdemaskowanie, ostrzegł osobiście Potterów i pomógł ukryć drugą dziewczynkę za granicą.

Harry przytaknął, pogrążony w myślach. Wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego dyrektor trzymał to w tajemnicy przed nim przez tyle lat. Jego ojciec… Quietus był powodem. _Najsilniejszy_ jasny czarodziej stulecia.

Który umarł, aby jego brat mógł żyć.

Harry poczuł falę wdzięczności dla niego za życie Severusa i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Ktoś na tej ziemi uważał starego wrednego typa za wystarczająco cennego, by go ocalić – tak jak Harry. Może rzeczywiście miał coś wspólnego ze swoim ojcem. Przynajmniej tę obsesję na punkcie Severusa.

Ale potem nowa myśl przyszła mu do głowy.

– Ale to… To najprawdopodobniej świadczy o tym, że jedno z rodziców Ani było jasnym czarodziejem i…

– Nie, Quietus. Rodzice Anny byli mugolami. Dokładnie przepytałem małą dwukrotnie i jej odpowiedzi nie pozostawiły żadnych wątpliwości, że jej rodzina była absolutnie zwyczajną mugolską rodziną, jakich wiele na Wyspach Brytyjskich.

Harry nadal rozmyślał nad słowami dyrektora, kiedy dotarł na lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Spóźnił się, ale wiedział, że Dumbledore usprawiedliwił go, a Hagrid miał dla niego wystarczająco dużo sympatii, by nie gnębić go za spóźnienie. W ciszy dołączył do klasy i stanął koło Neville'a.

– Co jest?

– Nowe stworzenia, znowu. Hagrid nazywa to plujką śpiesznochochlikową.

– Co? – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od okrzyku. – Ależ… Nie ma takiego zwierzęcia!

Neville wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

– Muszą być podobne do sklątek tylnowybuchowych. Mam nadzieję, że będą mniej niebezpieczne i bardziej pożyteczne.

Część klasy się zaśmiała.

– Nie wygląda na to – stwierdziła Parvati.

Harry musiał się z nią zgodzić. Stworzenia te wyglądały jak rezultat krzyżówki jeża, robaka i skorpiona. Pluły gniewnie, jeżeli ktokolwiek ośmielił się do nich podejść.

– Hagrid powiedział nam, że rosną wyjątkowo szybko i opieka, jaką musimy im zapewnić, to czyszczenie ich zagród.

– Kolejna możliwość na szlaban – burknął ktoś.

– Zamiast iść do Filcha możesz przyjść tutaj i wyczyścić ich obejście.

– Czemu zamiast? Możesz przyjść i wysprzątać to również z Filchem.

Śmiech był tym razem silniejszy niż poprzednio. Plujki wyglądały na brudne i śmierdziały. Hagrid pokazał im jak nakarmić te odrażające stworzenia, ale po chwili wszyscy zauważyli, że jadły one bez żadnych wysiłków ze strony uczniów. Zostawili zatem je samym sobie i rozmawiali o ostatnich wydarzeniach wojennych. Tym razem nikt się nie śmiał. Nawet trio: Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle nie uśmiechało się do siebie. To musiało być wynikiem ostrzeżenia Voldemorta, pomyślał Harry. Od kiedy ukarał starszego Malfoya za maniery jego syna, Draco się zmienił. Harry nie mógł zdecydować, czy było to następstwem kary, czy też kryły się za tym również inne powody. Draco nigdy nie był dobrym aktorem, a podczas ostatnich tygodni zachowywał się wręcz… potulnie. A Harry od tamtego czasu w swoich wizjach nie widywał Lucjusza Malfoya. Co stało się tamtej nocy po tym, jak Severus go obudził?

Czasami aż go kusiło, aby zapytać Malfoya, zawsze jednak się powstrzymywał. Nie. To była sprawa blondyna. On nie musiał się tym martwić.

Poza tym… Tak samo jak Malfoyowi, nie podobało mu się to, że byli krewnymi. Jego kuzyn w drugiej linii… Czy to w ogóle miało jakieś znaczenie?

Harry westchnął. Nie chciał pytać o to Severusa – mężczyzna naprawdę czuł się dotknięty zachowaniem swojego chrześniaka podczas ostatnich miesięcy. Zależało mu na chłopaku, ale Malfoy teraz nim gardził z powodu Harry'ego. Gdyby Harry nie istniał… Nie. Nie powinien tak myśleć. Kiedy ostatnim razem powiedział coś takiego Severusowi, mężczyzna był tak wściekły, że wrzeszczał nerwowo na Harry'ego przez pół godziny, wytykając mu głupotę i brak podstawowych umiejętności rozumowania. Cóż… Severus się nie zmienił. Nadal miał charakter. Harry uśmiechnął się wariacko.

* * *

– Hermiona, nie widziałaś gdzieś moich obliczeń z numerologii? – Harry przeglądał bałagan na ich stole. – Nigdzie ich nie widzę.

– Są tutaj. – Wskazała na pergamin. – Tylko sprawdziłam twoje wyniki, ale myślę, że to było bez sensu. Powinnam była wiedzieć, że będą perfekcyjne.

– Przesadzasz, Hermiona. – Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Nie, Quiet. – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Zdecydowała się używać tego zdrobnienia po tym jak usłyszała, że Severus go tak zawołał, a Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Już do niego przywykł. – Mówię poważnie. Niesamowite, że nigdy wcześniej nie uczyłeś się numerologii. Nie bez powodu stałeś się ulubieńcem profesora Vectora. Jesteś wspaniały.

– Nieprawda – jęknął nieszczęśliwy Harry. Nie potrzebował uwielbienia Hermiony, ale ona warknęła na niego.

– Och, Quiet, nie bądź głupi! Przypomnij sobie swój ostatni esej i sprawdziany! Wybitny ze wszystkich! Nie dałby ci takich ocen, gdybyś na nie nie zasługiwał!

– Nie jestem taki mądry…

– Przestań! Naprawdę nie jesteś mądry, jeśli wygadujesz takie rzeczy. Ale nauczyciele mają o tobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie! – Opuściła książkę i spojrzała na niego poważnie.

– Mylą się. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Wcale nie!

– Słuchaj Hermiona, powiem ci coś w sekrecie. Nigdy nie byłem dobrym uczniem, nigdy w całym moim życiu. Ale teraz, z powodu mojego ojca i jego brata, nauczyciele są w stosunku do mnie stronniczy i oceniają mnie lepiej niż na to zasługuję. – Spojrzał na nią smutno. – Uwierz mi, nie jestem aż taki dobry…

– Jesteś psychicznie chory, panie Snape! – Hermiona wykrzyknęła to tak głośno, że w całej bibliotece zrobiło się na chwilę cicho i chociaż nikt nie mógł ich widzieć w ich kryjówce, Harry'emu zdawało się, że wszyscy patrzą na nich poprzez regały. Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i dokończyła spokojniej: – Quiet, jesteś w błędzie. _Jesteś_ dobry i naprawdę utalentowany. Myślisz, że profesor Vector dałaby ci W za kartkówki, gdybyś na to nie zasługiwał? Że profesor McGonagall pozwoliłaby ci ćwiczyć i uczyć się nadprogramowych zaklęć z transmutacji tylko po to, żeby zrobić przyjemność twojemu ojcu? A co z profesorem Binnsem? Jestem pewna, że on nawet nie wie, kim jest twój ojciec, ale ty jesteś jedynym, od kiedy tutaj się uczę, do kogo zwraca się po nazwisku! On nawet nie zna _mojego_ nazwiska!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego nowo odkryta obsesja na punkcie historii nie uszła także uwadze śmiertelnie nudnego profesora historii. Faktycznie, od czasu słynnych wydarzeń z Komnatą Tajemnic, Harry był jedyną osobą, która przerwała lekcję, wprowadzając pewne poprawki i komentarze dotyczące powstania goblinów, a później dziewiętnastowiecznych mrocznych czarodziejów.

Kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, wywiązała się z tego pomiędzy nimi ciekawa rozmowa.

Profesor Binns wymieniał imiona przywódców goblinów, kiedy Harry odchrząknął i poprawił go.

– To nie był Ulrik Brzydki, panie profesorze. To był Ulrik Brudny, jego bratanek – powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo.

Nastąpiła chwila napięcia. Ktoś zachrapał przez sen, Hermiona z ciekawością uniosła głowę znad pracy domowej z eliksirów (zawsze w taki sposób wykorzystywała lekcje historii), a Dean mruknął pod nosem:

– Czy to nie to wszystko jedno, Snape?

Pan Binns jednak był tak zbulwersowany, że tylko otwierał usta wielokrotnie, zanim wreszcie odpowiedział.

– Nazywasz się…? – popatrzył niepewnie na Harry'ego.

– Quietus Snape, proszę pana – odpowiedział chłopiec uprzejmie.

Pan Binns zamrugał.

– Ciekawe. Wydawało mi się, że ukończyłeś szkołę trzy lata temu…

Harry mocno się zaczerwienił, słysząc śmiech na sali.

– To było dwadzieścia lat temu, proszę pana, i to nie byłem ja… – zaczął, ale profesor machnął ręką, uciszając go.

– Rozumiem, jaki ojciec taki syn, panie Snape – powiedział zamyślony. – Ale niemniej masz rację. To był Ulrik Brudny, syn Godryka Przeklętego.

Ktoś znowu się zaśmiał i Harry otworzył usta.

– On był moim wujem. Nie ojcem.

Oczy profesora rozszerzyły się.

– Kto? Godryk Przeklęty?

Cała sala wybuchła śmiechem, nawet Harry, tylko profesor mrugał zmieszany.

Ale od tego czasu pamiętał nazwisko Harry'ego i nawet przedyskutowali pewne ciekawe szczegóły (a także wiele nudnych) z historycznych wydarzeń omawianych na wcześniejszych lekcjach.

Harry ocknął się z zamyślenia i przytaknął Hermionie.

– Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Ale myślę, że znam powód: spędzam cały swój wolny czas ucząc się z tobą lub z ojcem… Nie robię niczego innego. Chociaż…

– Cześć, Hermiona, hej, Quietus. – Neville stanął przy ich stole.

– Hej – odpowiedział niepewnie Harry. – Nie mamy dzisiaj korków z eliksirów – dodał.

– Wiem. – Neville uśmiechnął się. – Ale dzisiaj mam urodziny i planowałem zrobić małe przyjęcie w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów i chciałbym zaprosić ciebie i Hermionę…

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, spojrzał na Hermionę, później na Neville'a.

– Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł – powiedział wreszcie.

– Co? – zapytał Neville niewinnie.

– Ja w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów… – odpowiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Nie chcę zepsuć twoich urodzin głupią kłótnią…

Neville wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co będą mówić. Chcę żebyś tam był i to wszystko. Już rozmawiałem z profesor McGonagall i ona się zgodziła…

– O nie… – Harry potrząsnął głową. Zapowiadało się _bardzo_ źle. – W ten sposób dowie się o awanturze, jaka nastąpi w ciągu tej godziny… Neville, nie chcę by ojciec rzucał zaklęcia na połowę Gryfonów.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Quietus, zobaczysz – powiedział pocieszająco Neville, ale ani Harry, ani Hermiona nie wyglądali na przekonanych.

– Nie wiem, Neville… – zaczęła Hermiona, ale nie dokończyła.

Twarz Neville'a posmutniała.

– Quietus, proszę…

Harry przytaknął, ale wstał z ciężkim sercem. Zanim dotarli do portretu grubej, różowej damy, Harry popadł w panikę. Jego serce galopowało, dłonie mu się pociły, miał ściśnięte gardło i kłopoty z oddychaniem. Rzucił rozpaczliwe spojrzenie na Hermionę, która popatrzyła na niego z taką samą rozpaczą w oczach.

– Naprawdę tego nie chcę – wymamrotał do niej, a ona przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem.

– Widać to po tobie.

– Czy to takie oczywiste? – Harry spróbował przełknąć ślinę.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, tylko skinęła głową. To nie uspokoiło Harry'ego.

Ich wejście zaskoczyło wszystkich obecnych w pokoju. Nie, nie w pierwszej chwili – wszyscy potrzebowali trochę czasu, by zarejestrować pojawienie się _Snape'a_ w świętej Wieży Gryfonów – ale w drugiej.

Twarz Harry'ego płonęła z zakłopotania, jego blada skóra na policzkach zmieniła kolor na ceglano czerwony, ale nie opuścił głowy: stał wyprostowany i dumny. Poczuł silne ukłucie bólu w piersi. Kiedyś oni wszyscy byli jego przyjaciółmi, albo przynajmniej za takich się uważali, ale teraz… Pomimo dobrej opinii jaką mieli o Quietusie Snapie Hermiona i Neville, nikt inny nie uznawał go za pożądaną osobę w ich towarzystwie. Młodsze dzieciaki nie ośmieliły się powiedzieć słowa, ale Gryfoni z piątej, szóstej i siódmej klasy dostali ataku furii.

– Co ty tu robisz? – Seamus podszedł do niego. – Nie jesteś tu mile widziany! Wystarczy, że musimy znosić twoją obecność na lekcjach, ty przemądrzały Wiem To Wszystko!

Zanim Harry zdążył otworzyć usta, Neville stanął między nimi.

– Zaprosiłem go na swoje urodziny. A teraz, jeśli będziesz tak uprzejmy… – Neville machnął ręką, dając znak by się odsunął.

– Nie, nie będę – odparł Seamus. – Jeśli chcesz świętować swoje urodziny z tym… z tym…

– Nie musisz kończyć. Pójdę. – Harry odsunął Neville'a na bok i spojrzał stanowczo na Seamusa. Potem odwrócił się do zakłopotanego Neville'a. – Do jutra…

– Nie! Nie pójdziesz! Nie możesz! – wykrzyknął Neville na wpół z desperacją, na wpół z gniewem.

– Neville, proszę…

– Puść go, Neville. Nie chcemy go tutaj. – Dean dołączył do Seamusa.

– Nie. Zapytałem profesor McGonagall i ona pozwoliła…

– Ale nie zapytałeś nas! – Wśród ogólnej wrzawy odezwał się nowy głos.

Harry podniósł oczy na schody, które prowadziły do sypialni i zbladł z frustracji. To był Ron.

Rudowłosy chłopak skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i schodził coraz niżej. Podchodził do Harry'ego powolnymi krokami, mającymi go onieśmielić i przestraszyć. Dość tego. Kolejna bijatyka, kolejne łamanie zasad… Nie. Harry odwrócił się, aby odejść, ale Ron doszedł do niego i złapał go mocno za ramię.

– Boisz się, Snape?

– Nie boję się, a już na pewno nie ciebie, Weasley – wysyczał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. – A teraz puść moje ramię i wyjdę.

– Nie boisz się mnie? To bardzo źle dla ciebie…

– Miałem bardziej niebezpiecznych wrogów i przeżyłem bardziej poważne sytuacje, niż ty mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić, Weasley – powiedział tak cicho, że tylko Ron to usłyszał. – Nigdy nie będę się ciebie bał, głupi dupku.

– Jak śmiesz… – zacieśnił uchwyt na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Puść moje ramię, jeśli nie chcesz spędzić kolejnego tygodnia w skrzydle szpitalnym ze złamanym nosem… – powiedział Harry, walcząc z nudnościami.

Twarz Hermiony była blada, kiedy obserwowała dwóch chłopaków, ale stała jak skamieniała. Patrzyła na ramię Harry'ego trzymane przez Rona i Harry wiedział, że Hermiona była świadoma jego odczuć. Neville trząsł się ze zdenerwowania.

– Nie puszczę cię tak łatwo… – wymamrotał Ron do Harry'ego.

– _Ron_! Puść go! _Natychmiast!_

Ron odwrócił się na pięcie, zaskoczony. U szczytu schodów stał Fred, z różdżką skierowaną na swojego brata.

– Rzucę na ciebie klątwę, jeśli go nie puścisz. _Ale już!_ Jesteś głuchy, Roniaczku?

Ron mocno się zaczerwienił, ale puścił ramię Harry'ego. Ten otrząsnął rękę i spojrzał na Freda.

– Dzięki, Fred. – Potem popatrzył na dwójkę przyjaciół, nadal stojących nieruchomo. – Mówiłem ci, Neville… Dobranoc… – Hermionie skinął tylko głową, nie chcąc kolejnej kłótni ze swojego powodu i wyszedł.

O mały włos, a zemdlałby tuż za obrazem, ale myśl o przychodzących Gryfonach sprawiła, że jakoś się wziął w garść. Wyprostował się i ostrożnymi krokami poszedł w stronę lochów, Severusa, swojego domu, rodziny… Kiedy pomyślał o nim jako o Rodzinie (tak, Rodzinie, a nie tylko rodzinie), uśmiechnął się i poczuł, że ciężar na sercu jakoś zelżał, a ostatnie wydarzenia wydają się mniej bolesne. Nie był sam.

A był nie tylko Severus. Był również Neville, Hermiona a także bliźniaki – Fred był gotów bić się z własnym bratem, aby bronić Quietusa Snape'a… Znowu się uśmiechnął.

Życie było piękne. Albo… przynajmniej piękniejsze niż sądził wcześniej. Ale właśnie wtedy delikatny dźwięk dotarł do jego uszu.

Płacz. Ktoś obok płakał. Dobry humor opuścił Harry'ego. Ares siedział pod ścianą w korytarzu, z nogami podciągniętymi do piersi, głową opuszczoną na kolana, jego ramiona trzęsły się od rozpaczliwego płaczu.

Harry natychmiast uklęknął obok niego.

– Ares… – Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i delikatnie potrząsnął. – Ares, hej, co się stało…?

Ares jęknął gwałtownie, ale nie podniósł głowy.

– Nie twój interes… Zostaw mnie w spokoju… – wymamrotał, szlochając.

Harry usiadł, nadal trzymając dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.

– Ktoś umarł? Przyjaciel, krewny…?

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Quietus! – warknął gniewnie Ares. – Nie obchodziło cię za bardzo przez ostatnie tygodnie, jak mi się wiedzie, więc czego teraz chcesz? Odejdź!

– Nie odejdę – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – I przepraszam cię za moje zachowanie, Ares. Nie byłem w porządku. Przepraszam…

– Dlaczego? Chcesz wyciągnąć ze mnie moje sekrety, Quietus? Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Harry potrząsnął głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Nie chcę twoich sekretów, Ares. Ale pozwól mi zostać, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. Nie musisz mi nic mówić. W porządku?

Ares, nadal z opuszczoną głową, wymamrotał coś, co Harry rozpoznał jako tak, więc usiadł obok swojego kolegi. Siedzieli tak w ciszy.

Po chwili Ares westchnął i podniósł głowę.

– Wiedziałeś, prawda? I to dlatego nie chciałeś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, tak?

Harry był zaskoczony.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedział głosem nagle ochrypłym z emocji.

– O moim ojcu – wyjaśnił Ares ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Moim ojcu Śmierciożercy.

Harry zamarł.

– Czemu o to pytasz? – zadał pytanie bardzo ostrożnie.

– Dzisiaj się o tym dowiedziałem. Ministerstwo aresztowało go tuż po wczorajszych atakach. Przesłuchali go i przyznał się do wszystkiego. Skażą go na dożywocie, jestem pewny. Ale nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć, jak dalej żyć. Wiedziałem, że tata interesował się czarną magią, jak prawie każdy Ślizgon, ale nigdy bym go nie podejrzewał o to, że był wiernym sługą Sam Wiesz Kogo… – Głos Aresa załamał się, kiedy na rozpłakał się na nowo.

– Nie wiedziałeś, prawda? – Harry ponownie dotknął jego ramienia. Ares tylko potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi.

– To takie przerażające… – Ares teraz nawet nie walczył ze szlochem. Kiedy mówił, wielkie łzy wypływały z jego oczu i toczyły się po twarzy. – Zawsze był taki miły… I kochałem go… Zawsze chciałem być taki jak on… Silny, kochający mężczyzna, który troszczy się o swoją rodzinę… Ale teraz, ale teraz… – Nie mógł dokończyć. Przycisnął czoło do kolan i znowu zapłakał.

Harry rzucił uciszające zaklęcie na korytarz i objął ramieniem Aresa. Nie powiedział nic. Po prostu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jakie słowa byłyby właściwe w takiej sytuacji. Harry podejrzewał zresztą, że takie nie istnieją.

– Zawsze mu ufałem… Teraz czuję się zdradzony… A co mam myśleć o mojej matce? Z pewnością wiedziała… Czy ona również jest Śmierciożercą? – Ares oparł się na Harrym. – Do dzisiaj wszystko było takie proste… ale teraz… Co mogę… Co mam robić?

Harry tylko mruczał pocieszająco.

– I nienawidzę siebie za to mazgajstwo… Nienawidzę ciebie za to, że widzisz jak płaczę, jak jestem słaby… Nie powinienem być słaby, odsłaniać się przed kimś, kto nie jest moją rodziną… Ale moja rodzina przestała dzisiaj istnieć… A teraz mówię to wszystko tobie, a ty jesteś niczym… nikim dla mnie…

– Przepraszam… – wyszeptał Harry. – Tak mi przykro… Nie chciałem cię urazić. I… I chcę żebyś wiedział, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Zawsze gdy będziesz potrzebował pomocy.

– Nie dawaj głupich obietnic, Quietus. I nie potrzebuję twojej litości.

– Nie lituję się nad tobą. Ja tylko… Ja tylko chciałbym być twoim przyjacielem, dobrze?

Ares podniósł swoją załzawioną twarz i popatrzył na Harry'ego.

– Czas pokaże. Przyjaźń nie jest kwestią decyzji.

– Jest – oświadczył stanowczo Harry.

– Nie, nie tylko. Zobaczymy, dobrze?

– Dobrze. Ale teraz… Muszę wrócić do domu, jeśli nie chcę, aby ojciec zabił nas obu za włóczenie się w nocy po szkole.

– Tak, masz rację. – Ares uśmiechnął się krzywo do Harry'ego. – Jak zawsze, pan Wiem To Wszystko.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak. – Harry żachnął się gniewnie.

– Jakiś problem?

Harry już miał machnąć ręką, ale nagle przypomniał sobie o obietnicy. Jeśli chciał być przyjacielem Aresa, musiał być z nim szczery. Przynajmniej na tyle, ile mógł.

– Miałem dość nieprzyjemną kłótnię w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

– Dlaczego tam poszedłeś? – zapytał zszokowany Ares.

– Neville zaprosił mnie na przyjęcie urodzinowe. Ale szybko się mnie pozbyli. I jeden z nich nazwał mnie Wiem To Wszystko, w bardzo… obelżywy sposób.

– Pobili cię? – Ares był w szoku.

– Nie. Znieważali mnie tylko słownie. Ale wierz mi, czasami lepiej być bitym fizycznie niż znieważanym na głos.

Ares przytaknął.

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić…

Była już prawie północ, gdy dotarł do domu. Obawiał się trochę spodziewanej reakcji Severusa na swoje spóźnienie, a gdy tylko wszedł do bawialni i zobaczył bardzo zdenerwowanego Mistrza Eliksirów. Jednak gdy mężczyzna go zobaczył, natychmiast jego strach zmienił się w gniew.

– Cześć, Severusie… – Spróbował się uśmiechnąć w stronę mężczyzny, ale ten zignorował to.

– _Gdzie byłeś?_ – wrzasnął tak głośno, że Harry miał ochotę rzucić uciszające zaklęcie również na ich kwatery, jeśli nie chciał, aby cała szkoła plotkowała jutro o jego uczynkach.

– Zaproszono mnie na urodziny Neville'a – odpowiedział i opuścił głowę.

– _Nie wolno_ ci się włóczyć po szkole podczas ciszy nocnej, a już na pewno nie w czasach takich jak _te_!

– Ale… Severusie, co, jeśli zawsze będą takie czasy? – Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Ale Severus nie zamierzał tym razem tolerować jego impertynencji.

– Cisza! Powinieneś skontaktować się ze mną, zanim przyjąłeś zaproszenie!

– Ale nie byłem tam długo! – krzyknął do niego Harry. Twarz Snape'a pociemniała.

– Nie? – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Więc powtarzam swoje pytanie: gdzie dokładnie byłeś?

– W korytarzu, siedziałem pod ścianą. – Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził?

Natychmiastowa zmiana zachowania Severusa zaskoczyła Harry'ego.

– Co?

– Podejrzewam, że wyszedłeś tak szybko, bo cię atakowali.

– Tak, ale to nie było powodem… – Harry westchnął ciężko. – Mogę usiąść? Jestem wykończony.

Severus przytaknął, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Harry usadowił się na sofie.

– Więc…? – zapytał i spojrzał przenikliwie na chłopca.

– Spotkałem Aresa w tamtym korytarzu. Nie! – krzyknął Harry, kiedy zobaczył, że Severus otwiera usta. – Pozwól mi skończyć, proszę. Więc znalazłem go, gdy płakał. Powiedział, że dzisiaj się dowiedział, że jego ojciec jest Śmierciożercą. Ministerstwo aresztowało go i poinformowali o tym oficjalnie Aresa. Był załamany. Nie mogłem go tam zostawić samego.

Severus podszedł do niego i pochylił się tak, że ich oczy były na tej samej wysokości.

– To bardzo miło z twojej strony, Quiet. Naprawdę. Ale nadal nalegam, abyś więcej tego nie robił. Nie jest dla ciebie bezpieczne przebywanie z nim sam na sam w pustym korytarzu, podczas ciszy nocnej. Wiem, że ty mu ufasz, ale ja nie. Nie! – podniósł głos, kiedy Harry spróbował mu przerwać. – Tym razem pozwól mi powiedzieć to, co chcę, bez przerywania.

Harry przytaknął.

– Widziałem już wiele w życiu, podczas ostatniej wojny, szpiegowania. Niczego nie możesz być pewny, Quiet. A już z pewnością nie dzieci Śmierciożerców.

– Ale Ares…

– Czy jesteś pewny, że znalazłeś go samego w tym korytarzu przez przypadek?

– Ale on nic nie wiedział o zaproszeniu Neville'a.

– To pewnik, czy tylko tak zgadujesz?

– Masz paranoję.

– To dlatego jeszcze żyję. – Twarz Severusa nieco złagodniała. – Quiet, nie chcę cię stracić.

– Wiem, ale nie mogę tak żyć. Chcę się zaprzyjaźnić z dzieciakami, które uważam za sympatyczne i to wszystko. Męczą mnie twoje bezsensowne zakazy.

– Bezsensowne zakazy? – Głos Severusa podniósł się niewyobrażalnie. – To była jedyna rzecz, o jaką cię prosiłem!

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się plecami do mężczyzny.

– Obiecałem mu, że zostanę jego przyjacielem.

– Nie zostaniesz.

– Nie możesz mi mówić, z kim mam się przyjaźnić!

– Mogę i będę!

– Nigdy! – wrzasnął Harry, poszedł do sypialni i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi z głośnym hukiem.

W następnej chwili Snape stał obok niego i trzymał go za ramię.

– Quiet! – powiedział groźnie. – Zachowuj się!

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i Harry uwolnił ramię z jego uchwytu.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – powiedział wreszcie.

– Uważaj, co mówisz!

– Odwal się! – Harry wrzasnął niecierpliwie. – Nie potrzebuję twojej duszącej obecności! Chcę żyć moim życiem! _Moim_ życiem!

– Ale…

– Nienawidzę, kiedy mi mówisz, co mam robić, co odczuwać. To ty przegrałeś swoje życie, a nadal wygłaszasz mi kazania na temat… – Harry nie dokończył. Nagle, zbyt późno, zrozumiał, co właśnie powiedział. Zbladł i spojrzał na Severusa, którego twarz stała się odległa i zamknięta. – Severusie…

– Idź do łóżka – warknął na niego Severus. – Natychmiast.

Kiedy Harry już był w łóżku, nadal był wściekły. Leżał na plecach wpatrując się w sufit, zaciskał i rozwierał dłonie z gniewu.

_To moje życie. Chcę decydować o sobie! Bardzo dobrze radziłem sobie wcześniej bez jego rad!_ Wewnątrz się gotował.

Ale za zasłoną gniewu czuł wyrzuty sumienia z powodu swych ostrych słów. Severus nie zasługiwał na nie.

Ale nie zostawił Harry'ego w spokoju. Wtrącał się w jego życie.

Tak jak Harry wtrącał się w jego.

Ale Ares był wart przyjaźni Harry'ego.

Ale Severus starał się go tylko bronić.

Ta wewnętrzna bitwa trwała, póki Severus również nie przyszedł się położyć, dużo później.

Harry westchnął z ulgą. Nadal nie mógł spać samotnie.

* * *

Następny dzień był po prostu okropny. Severus ignorował go, Ares unikał, Gryfoni patrzyli się na niego groźnie i ubliżali mu, kiedy nie słyszał nikt z nauczycieli. Kiedy po południu on i Neville poszli na korepetycje, Mistrz Eliksirów wyprosił ich dość niecierpliwie z gabinetu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł, a za nim podążył całkiem zdezorientowany Neville.

– Hej, Quietus, co się stało? – zapytał, kiedy się oddalili.

Harry prychnął niecierpliwie.

– Trochę się wczoraj… pokłóciliśmy. Ale nie chcę o tym mówić.

– Czy o moje urodziny…?

– Nie. Ale nadal nie chcę o tym mówić.

– Ale…

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – Harry warknął na Neville'a i skierował się do biblioteki, zostawiając go za sobą.

Pięknie. _Do końca dnia ze wszystkimi zdołam się pokłócić_, pomyślał sarkastycznie, kierując się do swojego zwykłego – i na szczęście pustego – stołu. Hermiony tam nie było.

Wyciągnął swoją książkę do numerologii i modlił się, aby Hermiona nie przyszła. Nie chciał urazić również jej, ale tego dnia był najwyraźniej zbyt grubiański dla wszystkich.

Dziewczyna naturalnie przyszła o zwykłej porze, a kiedy zobaczyła, że Harry ukrył twarz za książką, nie powiedziała ani słowa, po prostu zaczęła pracować.

Uczyli się tak w kompletnym milczeniu przez dwie godziny. Potem nagle Hermiona krzyknęła. Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco.

– Myślę, że znalazłam! – Hermiona wyszeptała z triumfem.

– Składnik eliksiru?

Hermiona przytaknęła i podsunęła książkę Harry'emu.

– Tutaj! Patrz!

Harry spojrzał w książkę. _Eliksiry na różne pogryzienia_ brzmiał tytuł rozdziału. _Eliksiry na ugryzienia wilkołaków_ był pierwszym podrozdziałem.

– Jesteś wspaniała! – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. – Chodźmy do ojca i pokażmy mu to!

Hermiona włożyła kawałek papieru pomiędzy kartki i zamknęła książkę, ale nie poruszyła się.

– Chodź, Hermiona! Pokażmy mu!

Kiwnęła głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Harry spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Hermiona…?

– Przeprosisz Neville'a, prawda?

Harry poruszył się nieswojo i popatrzył za okno, w ciemność.

– Nic mu nie zrobiłem. Po prostu nie chciałem mu powiedzieć o czymś, co nie było jego sprawą.

– Zraniłeś go.

– Nie.

Hermiona westchnęła i wzięła książkę.

– Chodźmy do twojego ojca – powiedziała w końcu. – Ale nie myśl, że wykręcisz się od tych przeprosin.

Harry potrząsnął gniewnie głową. To wszystko nie było jego winą, a w każdym razie nie całkowicie. Chciał tylko chronić Aresa – przed Severusem i przed Gryfonami. Ale czy to znaczyło, że musiał walczyć ze wszystkimi? Cóż, jego słowa faktycznie były trochę niemiłe. Miał rację, ale nie miał prawa ranić innych wokół siebie.

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Hermiony.

– Przeproszę jutro Neville'a. Obiecuję.

– To dobrze.

* * *

W momencie, kiedy dotarli do lochów, już praktycznie biegli. I wpadli na wysoką postać stojącą za rogiem.

– Nie wolno biegać po korytarzach. Nawet tobie. – Severus spojrzał chłodno na Harry'ego. – Gryffindor traci pięć punktów. A dla ciebie szlaban, Quietus.

Harry zamarł. Co?

– Przynieśliśmy panu książkę. – Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę z tomem. – Znaleźliśmy ten eliksir…

Severus spojrzał na dziewczynę z zastanowieniem.

– Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

– A ja? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

– Porozmawiam z panem Filchem o twoim szlabanie.

– Ale, panie profesorze… – zaczęła Hermiona, lecz Snape jej przerwał.

– Ja decyduję o nagrodach i karach, panno Granger. Nie sądzę bym potrzebował twojej rady – rzekł chłodno. – Co do ciebie, Quietus, chcę cię widzieć w domu zaraz po kolacji. Rozumiesz?

Harry przytaknął ponuro. Znowu był na niego zły.

Kiedy Severus odszedł, spojrzeli nerwowo na siebie z Hermioną.

– Myślę, że wiem, dlaczego unikałeś Neville'a…

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– Powiedziałem dużo gorsze rzeczy Severusowi wczoraj niż Neville'owi dzisiaj… – westchnął i dodał: – Ale… nie chciałem go zranić. Ja tylko… – Klepnął dłońmi o uda w geście irytacji. – Ja tylko starałem się wyjaśnić mu, że Ares nie jest tak niebezpieczny, jak on uważa.

Kiedy Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce, czekając na dalszy ciąg, Harry poddał się i opowiedział jej całą historię, od momentu kiedy opuścił pokój wspólny Gryfonów.

– Myślę, że powinieneś go posłuchać, Quiet. Jest opiekunem Ślizgonów od lat. Z pewnością zna wzajemne powiązania i okoliczności lepiej, dużo lepiej niż ty. Żyłeś w świecie mugoli, ale on zawsze był czarodziejem. A ty naprawdę nie możesz wiedzieć, czy…

Harry przerwał jej.

– Mogę, Hermiona. Mogę być głupim mugolem, ale jestem też człowiekiem i mam doświadczenie z ludźmi. Jestem pewny, że Ares nie kłamał. Widziałem to w jego oczach. Słyszałem to w jego głosie. Był tak zdesperowany…

– Nie wiem, Quiet, kto ma rację a kto nie. Ale myślę, że i tak musisz przeprosić Severusa.

– Nie wiem jak. – Harry wyglądał na załamanego.

– Powiedz mu, że przepraszasz. To całkiem odpowiednie słowo.

– Czasami przepraszam jest najtrudniejszym słowem. To jak przyznanie się do błędu. A ja wiem, że nie myliłem się co do Aresa.

– Ale myliłeś się co do swojego ojca.

Hermiona miała rację. Niemniej, Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa Severusowi. Spędzili wieczór w totalnej ciszy, z wyjątkiem chwili, kiedy Severus poinformował go o szczegółach jego szlabanu z Filchem. Harry wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność, ale wewnątrz aż kipiał.

A w nocy miał nową wizję.

Wizję, w której Śmierciożercy i Voldemort przesłuchiwali jakiegoś mężczyznę. Harry nie dosłyszał imienia osoby, o jaką go wypytywali, tylko z drżeniem obserwował tortury.

Nie znał tego mężczyzny, a po kilku minutach był pewny, że nigdy by go już nie rozpoznał. Harry chciał w jakiś sposób się wydostać, ale nie mógł. Był uwięziony w wizji i zmuszony do obserwowania tortur, które aż za bardzo przypominały jego wcześniejsze doświadczenia.

– Nie, nie, nie – jęczał cicho, patrząc na to okrucieństwo.

– Gdzie ona jest? – pytał co jakiś czas Voldemort.

– Nigdy ci nie powiem – odpowiadał mężczyzna cicho.

Harry starał się zamknąć oczy, ale nie mógł. Cholerne wizje. Gdzie był teraz Severus?

– Powiesz nam, wierz mi. Mamy wiele sposobów, aby cię przekonać…

– Nie powiem – wyszeptała ofiara.

Harry był w pułapce. Rozpaczliwie pragnął się uwolnić.

Nie mógł.

– Gdzie ona jest?

_Powiedz mu, powiedz mu!_ krzyczał z bólu do mężczyzny. _Zabije cię, jeśli nie powiesz!_

– Nie. – Po chwili skazaniec mógł powiedzieć tylko to słowo. – Nie.

_Proszę!_

– Nie.

_Powiedz mu!_

– Nie.

Gdzie w tym piekle był Severus? Czy zostawiłby go tutaj? Z Największym Bydlakiem? W miejscu tak podobnym do Koszmarnego Dworu?

Kiedy Harry patrzył na mężczyznę ze współczuciem, pojął, że zaczął czuć klątwy, tortury tak, jakby tam był. Jakby był tym rannym mężczyzną. Jego oddech stał się nieregularny, serce zaczęło łomotać w panice. Jak to się mogło dziać?

Skamlał z bólu i spływał potem.

Nie mógł uciec.

To bolało.

Wszystko go bolało.

Nigdy nie chciał już tego czuć. Nigdy.

Czemu miał mimo wszystko to czuć? _Dlaczego?_

Czuł się, jakby go rozdzierano na pół, kiedy Voldemort rzucił na niego Cruciatus.

Ale nie wrzasnął.

Dopiero kiedy wszedł Avery.

Nie!

Jego skóra zapłonęła.

_Nie!_

Nigdy więcej!


	8. Pojednanie

_Wersja z dnia" 18.07.2011_

* * *

8. POJEDNANIE

Severus zamarł, kiedy usłyszał nieludzki krzyk z sypialni. Siedział przed kominkiem, studiując eliksiry z księgi znalezionej przez Hermionę, a czasami myśląc o Harrym i ich rozmowie poprzedniego wieczora.

Nie wiedział jak dokładnie zareagować, ale słowa, które powiedział Harry, bolały go zbyt mocno. Może Harry miał rację i on nie miał prawa ingerować w jego życie?

Ale on tylko chciał go bronić…

Tak łatwo byłoby znienawidzić chłopca po tym, co powiedział. Ale nie potrafił. On synem Quietusa. _Był_ Quietusem. Miał tylko trochę więcej temperamentu niż on.

Nie był w porządku z tym szlabanem. Harry biegł do niego. Nie, nie do _niego_, poprawił się. Szukał szkolnego Mistrza Eliksirów, a nie Severusa. To stanowiło sporą różnicę!

Albus mylił się. Harry go nie kochał. Nie nienawidził go również, ale z pewnością nie kochał. Severusa zakłuło w sercu. Poczuł się śmieszny. Czy to nie wszystko jedno? Dlaczego się przejmował uczuciami głupiego chłopaka?

Ale to nie był jakiś głupi chłopak. To był Harry. Nadal nie mógł myśleć o nim inaczej, jak o synu.

Cóż, mieli zwykłą rodzinną kłótnię…

Ale synowie na ogół kochają swoich ojców. A Harry nie kochał go. Chociaż, czasami był w stanie uwierzyć, że Albus miał rację. Więc… Dlaczego Harry powiedział to o jego błędach?

Był zagubiony w myślach.

Ale ów aż nazbyt znajomy wrzask ocucił go natychmiast.

Znał ten krzyk. Koszmarny Dwór. Rozdzielenie. Harry z Averym. Sam.

Skoczył na równe nogi i prawie wyłamał drzwi, biegnąc do łóżka chłopca.

– Harry, Harry, obudź się! – wołał potrząsając go za ramiona. – _Obudź się!_

Wrzask urwał się, kiedy Harry otworzył oczy.

– Severus! – krzyknął i rzucił się w jego ramiona. – Severusie… – Wczepił palce w szatę mężczyzny i przylgnął do jego piersi. Cały się trząsł.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, kiedy zauważył krew na piżamie chłopca. Objął go ostrożnie i delikatnie głaskał po włosach. Harry przytulił się do niego jeszcze mocniej.

– Severusie… – powtórzył z ulgą. Był uratowany.

– Krwawisz… – W głosie jego ojczyma słychać było lęk.

– To był Avery – powiedział Harry cienkim, drżącym głosem. – I Voldemort. Torturowali jakiegoś mężczyznę, a ja czułem wszystko, co mu robili…

– Trzeba tu wyczyścić… – zaczął Severus, ale Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Proszę, nie puszczaj mnie – wymamrotał, nieszczęśliwy. – Jeszcze nie teraz.

Severus przytaknął i wziął Harry'ego na kolana. Chłopiec nadal drżał, lecz coraz słabiej. W końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał Severusowi w oczy.

– Przepraszam, Severusie. Nie chciałem cię zranić. Byłem grubiański i niesprawiedliwy. Wiem, że tylko starasz się mnie chronić, ale jestem tylko głupim nastolatkiem…

– Ciii, Harry. Uspokój się. Nie czas, by o tym dyskutować.

– Ależ tak – zaprotestował Harry słabym głosem. – Muszę ci powiedzieć, że jestem naprawdę wdzięczny za to, że jesteś zawsze przy mnie. I przepraszam, że cię zraniłem.

– Zamknij się. – Severus uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

– Ale…

– Zamknij się – powtórzył. – Albo zaprowadzę cię prosto do pani Pomfrey.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo w odpowiedzi, zamykając oczy.

– Nie jesteś już na mnie zły, prawda? – wymamrotał.

– Nie, nie jestem. Ale muszę cię umyć i przebrać. Jesteś cały we krwi.

Harry kiwnął głową i Severus zaniósł go do łazienki. Severus zdjął z niego piżamę i sapnął z przerażenia. Harry nadal był zbyt chudy i kościsty, można było policzyć mu żebra, które odznaczały się pod bladą skórą. Bladą i pełną cięć – teraz znów otwartych i lekko krwawiących.

– Nadal nie jesz wystarczająco dużo – oświadczył smutno.

– Staram się jeść – wyszeptał Harry. – Ale nie mogę.

– Musisz.

– Wiem.

Harry chciał umyć się sam, czując się skrępowany pomocą Severusa, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Bolał go każdy mięsień, szramy piekły nieznośnie. Był oszołomiony i okropnie bolała go głowa, więc mógł tylko siedzieć w wannie, z rękami zwieszonymi po bokach. Po prostu nie był w stanie odkręcić kranu czy utrzymać mydła, które ciągle mu się wyślizgiwało z ręki. Severus, kiedy po raz trzeci przyniósł uciekające mydło z przeciwległego końca łazienki, zmęczył się żałośnie nieudolnymi próbami Harry'ego i sam umył go delikatnie, z czułością.

Chłopiec drżał, kiedy Severus mył jego rany i spłukiwał krew. W końcu nie udało mu się już dłużej powstrzymać łez i całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął cichy szloch.

Severus zamarł w połowie ruchu.

– Zraniłem cię?

Harry potrząsnął głową przecząco i walcząc ze szlochem, powiedział:

– To ja ciebie zraniłem. Byłem okrutny i myliłem się… – Wielkie łzy spadły do wody.

– Uspokój się. Nic się nie stało – odparł Severus ostrożnie.

– Wiem, że cię zraniłem, a mimo to jesteś taki miły dla mnie. Nie zasługuję na to…

– Jesteś tylko głupim nastolatkiem, jak sam to powiedziałeś. Nie przejąłem się zbytnio twoimi słowami. – To było oczywiste kłamstwo, ale teraz ważniejsze było uspokoić Harry'ego, niż powiedzieć mu prawdę.

Ale Harry nie był przekonany.

– Wyglądałeś na załamanego. A jeśli nawet ja widziałem to po tobie, to musiało być ci wyjątkowo przykro.

Severus westchnął. Najwyraźniej coraz trudniej było mu oszukać chłopca. W miarę jak stawali się sobie bliżsi i poznawali się lepiej, możliwość oszukania drugiego drastycznie się zmniejszała. Ponownie skierował uwagę na plecy Harry'ego.

– Cóż, to nie było zbyt miłe uczucie… – przyznał cicho. – Może nie powinienem tak bardzo cię kochać…

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko opuścił głowę niżej w poczuciu winy.

Severus wstał, zostawiając Harry'ego w łazience, podczas gdy sam poszedł do swojego laboratorium po eliksiry na jego rany. Po powrocie oczyścił je i przetarł ostrożnie, potem wziął chłopca na ręce i zaniósł go z powrotem do sypialni.

– Mogę iść, Severusie – Harry słabo zaprotestował.

– Nie pozwolę ci – odpowiedział Severus i położył go do swojego łóżka. Łóżko Harry'ego było zbyt zakrwawione, aby w nim spać. – Musisz znowu ze mną spać, przykro mi. Twoje łóżko chwilowo nie nadaje się do użytku.

– W porządku… – mruknął Harry, zwijając się w kłębek. Severus westchnął i ciasno otulił go kocami. Potem poszedł do łazienki, posprzątał bałagan, umył się i włożył piżamę. Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, Harry już prawie zasypiał. Drżał lekko z bólu. Severus położył się obok niego i pogłaskał go delikatnie po głowie. Harry przysunął się bliżej i ułożył tuż przy jego boku.

– Dzięki… – mruknął, a potem dodał: – Też cię kocham. – Co sprawiło, że mężczyzna skamieniał na chwilę z wrażenia.

Severus spojrzał na chłopca z powątpiewaniem. Harry z pewnością nie zamierzał mu tego powiedzieć. Mówił przez sen, prawda?

Ale potem Harry otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Dobranoc.

Słuchając spokojnego oddechu Harry'ego, Severus znowu pomyślał o ostatnich dwóch dniach.

Albus miał rację?

Wewnątrz poczuł ciepło i… coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił określić. Nie, nie miłość: jego miłość do chłopca była zupełnie dla niego oczywista. Coś jak szczęście? Nie. To było nawet coś więcej niż szczęście. Był rozradowany. Ten mały, kochany, impertynencki głupek jakoś zdołał wkraść się głęboko do jego serca. Chciał przytulić Harry'ego, ale bał się, że go zmiażdży z podniecenia. W zamian od czasu do czasu głaskał go po głowie i dotykał jego czoła. Harry mógł mieć gorączkę z powodu ran.

Tak, był teraz szczęśliwy. I jednocześnie bał się przyszłości.

W jego życiu szczęście nigdy nie trwało długo. W rzeczywistości był przerażony myślą o utracie Harry'ego. A szanse na to były niemałe. Dla Voldemorta był synem zdrajcy – idealnym narzędziem szantażu. Ala szkolnych kolegów Harry'ego – synem ich najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela i równocześnie synem Śmierciożercy. A przede wszystkim, był nadal Harrym Potterem, który miał ocalić czarodziejski świat. Prawie widział ręce wyciągnięte, aby wydrzeć mu Harry'ego, by odebrać mu życie…

Jego szczęście było zawsze takie. Pomieszane ze smutkiem, żałobą i winą.

_Quietus, jeśli mnie słyszysz, gdziekolwiek jesteś, pomóż mi utrzymać go przy życiu, dać mu wszystko, na co zasługuje. Pomóż mi!_

Jakby w odpowiedzi przyszła myśl: zaprowadzi Harry'ego na cmentarz i pokaże mu groby wszystkich jego ukochanych. Włącznie z miejscem spoczynku Quietusa.

* * *

– Nie, Quiet. Zostaniesz dzisiaj w łóżku. Nie pozwolę ci iść na lekcje. Już rozmawiałem o tym z Albusem i zwolnił cię z zajęć.

Severus stał nad łóżkiem Harry'ego w groźnej postawie, z rękami na biodrach, ze zwykłym ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Severusie, proszę. – Harry usiadł. – Będę miał podwójną lekcję obrony, a ja nadal nie potrafię wykonać najprostszej tarczy.

– Nauczę cię jej po południu. Ale nie możesz wychodzić z łóżka, za wyjątkiem wyjścia do ubikacji, rozumiesz?

– A… co mam robić przez cały dzień?

– Możesz czytać albo słuchać muzyki, jeśli chcesz. – Severus sprawdził jego czoło po raz ostatni. – Wrócę zjeść z tobą tutaj obiad. Nie przewróć mieszkania do góry nogami, proszę.

– Dobrze, tato! – Harry zasalutował mu żartobliwie.

– Idiota… – Severus wymknął się z pokoju, wystarczająco szybko, by ukryć przed bezczelnym chłopakiem swój szeroki uśmiech. Ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić: Harry swoją ostatnią uwagą właśnie uczynił jego dzień wspaniałym. Nadal się uśmiechał, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

Usiadł na swoim krześle obok pani Figg i z roztargnieniem zaczął smarować grzankę dżem, nadal medytując nad słowami Harry'ego – włączając w to słowa wypowiedziane ostatniej nocy, kiedy nagle uderzyła go niezwykła cisza w pomieszczeniu. Podniósł ciekawie głowę, by ujrzeć prawie trzystu uczniów gapiących się na niego wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

Zamrugał zaskoczony. Co się stało?

– Cieszę się, że się uśmiechasz, Severusie, ale myślę, że możesz już przestać. – Wesołe iskierki w oczach Dumbledore'a były jaśniejsze niż zwykle. – Zaszokowałeś całą populację uczniów prawie na śmierć.

Kpiąca uwaga dyrektora tylko zwiększyła jego rozbawienie, ale starał się zmienić swój wyraz twarzy na typową, niewyrażająca żadnych emocji maskę. To było trudne.

– Ależ dlaczego, Albusie? Myślę, że to mu bardziej pasuje, niż ten ironiczny uśmieszek – dodała McGonagall i Snape zaczerwienił się z zażenowania. Przynajmniej jednak mógł przestać uśmiechać się jak idiota.

– Minerwo, proszę… – jęknął gniewnie. – Moja reputacja…

– Ach, twoja zgryźliwa część protestuje przeciwko ludzkim uczuciom. – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego ironicznie i przysunęła bliżej. – Ale myślę, Severusie, że to nie byłaby taka wielka katastrofa, gdyby twoja reputacja obrzydliwego, wrednego drania została zrujnowana raz na zawsze.

– Minerwo!

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Profesor transmutacji oparła się z powrotem na swoim krześle. – Dalej uśmiechaj się ironicznie i patrz na wszystkich złowrogo, jeśli to cię uszczęśliwia. – Wzruszyła ramionami, kończąc rozmowę.

Cała rozmowa była zbyt cicha, by uczniowie usłyszeli z niej choć słowo, ale zauważyli szybką wymianę zdań i zaczęli zgadywać.

– Co McGonagall powiedziała do tego drania, że się zaczerwienił?

– Dlaczego Snape się uśmiechał?

– Pokłócił się z McGonagall?

– Planuje coś na lekcje eliksirów, gwarantuję…

Ale dwoje z nich spoglądało na siebie z zatroskaniem.

– Gdzie jest Quietus? – zapytała Hermiona Neville'a, który wyglądał na równie zdenerwowanego.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, kiedy obejrzał stół Ślizgonów po raz piąty. – Nie ma go tam.

Ich zatroskanie jeszcze się zwiększyło.

W międzyczasie Harry się nudził. To był głupi pomysł, że miał leżeć w łóżku przez cały dzień, ale wiedział, że nie powinien się sprzeciwiać. Nie teraz, nie po tym, co powiedział.

Zastanawiał się, czy Severus będzie w stanie wybaczyć mu te niesprawiedliwe i brutalne słowa. Zawsze tak szybko się złościł i tak wolno wybaczał. Westchnął, mając nadzieję, że Severus nie będzie na niego zły zbyt długo.

* * *

Harry mógł wrócić na zajęcia dwa dni później. Neville'owi i Hermionie wyraźnie ulżyło, kiedy zobaczyli jak wchodzi do sali transmutacji, w przeciwieństwie do reszty Gryfonów, którzy tylko patrzyli na niego z pogardą. Harry nie przejmował się nimi, tylko usiadł na swoim miejscu obok Neville'a.

– Korepetycje z eliksirów dzisiaj o szóstej – wyszeptał do Gryfona.

– Razem?

– Jasne. – Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie. – I chciałem cię przeprosić, Neville. Nie chciałem cię obrazić.

– Nie obraziłem się. Myślę, że miałeś własne problemy do rozwiązania. – Pyzaty chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi i McGonagall zaczęła lekcję. Chłopak zawsze podejrzewał, że profesor lubiła go, ale tym razem była dla niego wyjątkowo życzliwa. To tylko zirytowało Rona jeszcze bardziej, więc po lekcji zatrzymał Harry'ego w korytarzu i znowu mu groził. Ten jednak nie był w nastroju do kłótni, więc tylko skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i odczekał, aż Ron skończy swój wykład. Potem kiwnął głową.

– Dobra, Weasley. Będę uważać, aby nie dotykać ciebie czy twojej dziewczyny, nie wchodzić ci w drogę i więcej z tobą nie rozmawiać. W zamian proszę cię o to samo, z wyjątkiem tego z dziewczyną. Dobra? Więc proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju.

– Jesteś tchórzem – rzucił Ron pogardliwie i odszedł.

Zaskoczyło go to stwierdzenie, ale nie zareagował. Kiedy rudzielec zniknął, wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w swoją stronę.

Później w bibliotece opowiedział Hermionie o tej krótkiej wymianie zdań.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie przerwę niechcąco waszego… związku? – zapytał poważnie dziewczyny.

– Odpowiedziałam już ci na to pytanie. Co z eliksirami?

– Książka o wilkołakach?

– Tak.

– Ojciec ją czyta i zamówił brakujące składniki w Hogsmeade – odpowiedział Harry, po czym dodał: – Och, będę musiał cię opuścić za pół godziny. Mamy korepetycje z eliksirów razem z Neville'em.

– Och, więc wreszcie się pogodziliście!

– Tak – przytaknął Harry, trochę zażenowany.

– To było dwa dni temu, prawda? – nagle zapytała Hermiona.

– Skąd wiesz? – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w bardzo typowy dla kobiet sposób.

– Twój ojciec jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, kiedy się uśmiecha.

Szczęka Harry'emu opadła, kiedy patrzył na Hermionę. Gapił się na nią osłupiały i uśmieszek Hermiony przerodził się w chichot, a kiedy Harry wciąż nie mógł ochłonąć, wybuchnęła ostrym śmiechem.

– Kiedy on… się… uśmiechał? – zdołał zapytać Harry po dłuższej chwili.

– To było na śniadaniu i wszyscy go widzieli. W całej Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Jeszcze nigdy takiej nie było, odkąd chodzę do Hogwartu. Potem McGonagall powiedziała mu coś i on naprawdę się zaczerwienił.

W tym momencie Harry dołączył do Hermiony: też wybuchnął śmiechem. Severus – uśmiechający się, a potem czerwieniejący…

– Podejrzewam, że McGonagall powiedziała mu to samo, co ty. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – „Severusie, jesteś taki przystojny, kiedy się uśmiechasz, czemu nie robisz tego częściej?" – udawał głos profesor transmutacji tak dobrze, że znowu zaczęli się śmiać. – Powtórzę mu to.

– Nie! – Hermiona przeraziła się tym pomysłem. – Zabiłby mnie.

– Och, cóż…

Nadal się uśmiechał, kiedy później dodawał składniki do swojego eliksiru, tego samego popołudnia. Neville pracował w drugim końcu sali, ponieważ ćwiczyli wybuchowe eliksiry i Severus nie chciał ryzykować życia Harry'ego. Podczas korepetycji jednak nic się nie stało i na koniec oba eliksiry wyszły poprawnie.

– Wyczyśćcie swoje kociołki i możecie odejść – powiedział Severus, kiedy zabutelkowali eliksiry.

Zanieśli swoje narzędzia do zlewozmywaka, by je umyć. Harry podwinął rękawy i rozpoczął zmywanie, nie zauważając w pierwszym momencie, że Neville stoi bezczynnie. Kiedy Harry podniósł na niego oczy, zobaczył, że chłopak patrzy na jego przedramiona. Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem i zbladł.

Blizny. Teraz wyglądające na świeże, wściekło czerwone cięcia. Neville patrzył na nie.

Jego serce zamarło. Opuścił rękawy, wyjął kociołek ze zlewu i udał, że nic się nie stało.

– Quietus… – zaczął Neville, ale Harry mu przerwał.

– Przepraszam, Neville, ale naprawdę nie mogę ci powiedzieć – spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela. – Proszę, nie pytaj mnie o to.

– Ale…

– Proszę. – Głos Harry'ego był cienki i ochrypły. – Nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć. Nie teraz.

– Czy twój ojciec o tym wie?

– Neville, proszę…

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Po paru chwilach Neville kiwnął powoli głową i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Harry'ego samego.

Chłopak osunął się na podłogę. Neville widział jego blizny. Zapomniał na nie rzucić zaklęcie ukrywające. Severus znowu będzie na niego wściekły, kiedy się dowie. Jak mógł być taki beztroski? Co teraz Neville o nim myślał?

Wziął się w garść i dokończył zmywanie. Uporządkował wszystko przed wyjściem. Nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć o tym Severusowi. Starał się dotrzeć do domu najpóźniej, jak to możliwe.

A potem mu nie powiedział. To nie było aż tak ważne.

* * *

Następnego dnia Ares dołączył do nich w bibliotece. Nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko usiadł przy stole i wyciągnął książki. Hermiona spojrzała pytająco najpierw na niego, potem na Harry'ego, a kiedy Harry pokiwał głową twierdząco, wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie zajęła się książkami.

Odtąd uczyli się we trójkę.

W następnym tygodniu Harry razem z Neville'em sporządzili swój pierwszy wcześniej nie znany eliksir. Tego wieczora zapytał Severusa, czy może mu pomóc w badaniach na temat wilkołaków i ten zgodził się, trochę zdziwiony.

Świetnie sobie radził na numerologii i zaklęciach. Nawet zazwyczaj surowa McGonagall pogratulowała mu, kiedy transmutował z powodzeniem ziemniaki we frytki. Uczyli się w tym roku podstawowych transmutacji w zakresie gospodarstwa domowego.

Przytył też trochę.

Nie miał zbyt wielu wizji i tylko raz zdarzył mu się koszmar.

Ale nadal nie był w stanie utworzyć najprostszej tarczy, podczas gdy reszta klasy już pracowała nad silniejszymi i bardziej skomplikowanymi osłonami. Było mu bardzo wstyd, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Gdy tylko pani Figg kierowała na niego swoją różdżkę, stawał się zupełnie bezsilny. Po pewnym czasie profesor zleciła mu poszukiwania materiałów na ten temat w bibliotece. Najwyraźniej nie chciała zwracać uwagi klasy na nieudolność Harry'ego.

To by było zbyt podejrzane. Nie żeby Hermiona tego nie zauważyła. Oczywiście, że to spostrzegła. Ale nie mówiła o tym z Harrym.

Dzień przed Halloween miał się odbyć pierwszy mecz quidditcha. Slytherin kontra Gryffindor. Harry nie czekał na to z utęsknieniem. To oznaczało, że wspólna nauka jego i Hermiony w bibliotece miała się zakończyć. Ron będzie miał więcej czasu i nawet ona planowała spędzać popołudnia ze swoim chłopakiem, zamiast z Harrym i Aresem. Harry rozumiał to jej pragnienie, ale czuł się zawiedziony. Z Hermioną przy boku miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko w jego życiu było na miejscu, czuł się sobą.

Cóż, Ares również był dobrym przyjacielem, ale był dużo cichszy i bardziej zamknięty w sobie niż Hermiona – i Harry nie znał go równie dobrze jak znał dziewczynę.

To była piękna niedziela. Jasna i cieplejsza niż zwykle. Po śniadaniu uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić na zewnątrz – a Harry czuł takie rozczarowanie i smutek, że ledwo mógł się ruszyć.

Kochał quidditcha. Kochał to napięcie ostatnich minut przed rozpoczęciem meczu, kiedy Oliver Wood dawał ostatnie wskazówki zawodnikom. Cóż, Oliver już ukończył szkołę, ale Angelina – nowy kapitan drużyny Gryfonów, z pewnością miała jakieś mądre rzeczy do powiedzenia zanim się zacznie… I latanie. Jego ulubiona rozrywka, coś, na czym znał się najlepiej.

Nie chciał uczestniczyć w tym jako zwykły widz. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie wiedziałby gdzie usiąść: pomiędzy Ślizgonami z Severusem czy z Gryfonami obok Hermiony i Neville'a… Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Postanowił zostać. Kiedy Ares wstał po skończeniu śniadania, on siedział dalej.

– Nie idziesz? – zapytał Ares.

– Raczej nie – odpowiedział stanowczo.

– Chcesz żebym z tobą został? – Ares spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

– Nie, Ares. Idź. Wiem, że lubisz quidditcha. Ja po prostu nie mam ochoty iść.

Ares westchnął i spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem na zewnątrz. Najwyraźniej miał poważny dylemat, co robić. Ale nadejście dyrektora rozwiązało ten problem.

– Quietus, mogę z tobą porozmawiać? Na osobności – dodał i uśmiechnął się do Aresa, który kiwnął głową i poszedł na boisko do quidditcha.

Dumbledore usiadł obok Harry'ego przy stole Ślizgonów. Harry szybko się rozejrzał. Byli w sali tylko we dwóch.

– Jest aż tak źle? – zapytał życzliwie dyrektor, a Harry przytaknął. – Wiesz, Quietus, zazwyczaj nie możemy dostać tego, czego chcemy. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Wiem. – Harry spojrzał w pusty talerz. – Tylko… To takie niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego ja? Zawsze ja?

– Zawsze najsilniejsi muszą nieść ciężar tych słabszych.

Harry podniósł oczy na starszego mężczyznę i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział go z tak małej odległości. Teraz dostrzegał linie zmęczenia i smutku na starej twarzy. W jakiś sposób wyczuł ogromny ciężar odpowiedzialności na wiekowych ramionach.

– Czy nigdy nie myślał pan, aby… porzucić to wszystko, zakończyć walkę i przejść na emeryturę? – zapytał czując, że to nieco nieuprzejme pytanie. Czy to była jego sprawa?

Może i była, ponieważ Dumbledore nie odmówił odpowiedzi.

– Raz myślałem, kiedy poznałem twojego ojca. Był silniejszy ode mnie i chciałem mu powierzyć całą troskę i odpowiedzialność, które spoczywały na mnie, ale on umarł.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Jeżeli był taki silny, to dlaczego pozwolił się dać zabić Voldemortowi?

– Chciał uratować Severusa. Uważał, że ważniejsze jest sprowadzenie brata na jasną stronę niż stanie się jej przywódcą. – Oczy dyrektora patrzyły z roztargnieniem na zaczarowany sufit. – Nigdy nie pozwalał, aby uważano go za silnego. Nigdy nawet nie uważał się za silnego. Jak ja, kiedy byłem w jego wieku… – Spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na Harry'ego. – I jak ty. Czy wiesz, że bardzo mi go przypominasz?

– Nie tylko panu – wymamrotał Harry z przygnębieniem. – Nawet profesor Binns myli mnie z nim. Nie wspominając o innych nauczycielach, z wyjątkiem profesor Figg i profesora Vectora, którzy nie uczyli tutaj piętnaście lat temu…

Dumbledore zachichotał.

– Słyszałem o zajściu z profesorem Binnsem – powiedział. – Przyznałeś się do pokrewieństwa z pewnym goblinem, który nazywał się Godryk…

– Och, nie… – Harry speszył się. – Przeklęty.

– Język, Quietus… – Dumbledore uniósł palec wskazujący w nauczycielski sposób.

– Ale to było nazwisko Godryka. – Harry krótko zachichotał.

Roześmiali się.

– A co z naszym wspólnym przyjacielem? – zapytał Dumbledore.

– Kim?

– Severusem. Wydaje się szczęśliwszy ostatnio.

– Naprawdę? – Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się. – Myślałem, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia.

– Nie ma już tak wielu skarg na niego. Uczniowie mówią, że jest dla nich łagodniejszy.

– Nie czuję tego – odpowiedział Harry poważnie. – Na moich lekcjach zawsze dręczy Gryfonów. Z wyjątkiem Hermiony i Neville'a…

– Ponieważ Gryfoni cię nie akceptują.

– Wiem. Może dlatego nie widzę różnicy.

– Czy traktuje ciebie jak pozostałych?

Harry zamknął oczy pogrążony w myślach.

– Trudno to ocenić. Zmiana jest zbyt duża i nagła.

– Jaka zmiana?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Pomiędzy moją czwartą i piątą klasą. Ostatnio już nie chce, aby mnie wyrzucono, ani żebym wypił truciznę podczas zajęć.

– Więc jest dla ciebie łagodny.

– Tylko normalny, a nie łagodny – poprawił Harry, a potem zaczęli rozmawiać o wspólnych badaniach Severusa i Harry'ego nad lekarstwem dla wilkołaka. Byli tak zatopieni w rozmowie, że nie zauważyli, jak ktoś przy nich stanął.

– Wygląda na to, że mamy tak słabą drużynę w tym roku, że nawet bez słynnego Pottera Gryfoni bez problemu nas pokonali – fuknął Severus i usiadł obok nich. – O czym rozmawiacie?

– O twoich badaniach – wyjaśnił Harry.

– _Naszych_ badaniach – poprawił go Severus i spojrzał z dumą na dyrektora. – Quietus jest wspaniałym współpracownikiem.

– Asystentem – zaprotestował Harry.

– Nie wierz mu, Albus. To tylko impertynencki głupek. – Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się dumnie i objął ramieniem Harry'ego. – Ale wspaniały talent w eliksirach.

Harry zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i próbował strząsnąć rękę Severusa z ramienia.

– Nie jestem utalentowany, Se… ojcze – poprawił się, kiedy zobaczył uczniów wracających z boiska. Znowu spróbował zrzucić jego ramię, ale kiedy zobaczył jego dumny uśmiech, a potem wesołe iskierki w oczach dyrektora, wpadł na pewien pomysł. Pozwolił leżeć ramieniu Severusa na swoim, za to pochylił się do Dumbledore'a.

– Czy wie pan, panie dyrektorze, że dziewczęta mówią, że ojciec jest bardzo przystojny, kiedy się uśmiecha? – spytał konfidencjonalnie.

Następna chwila była absolutnie wspaniała. Dumbledore wybuchnął śmiechem tak głośnym, że wszyscy odwrócili się w ich kierunku z zainteresowaniem. Uśmiech zastygł na twarzy Severusa, a na jego twarz buchnął jaskrawy rumieniec. Harry nie przypuszczał, że zimnokrwisty Severus może aż tak się zaczerwienić. Ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu, by odzyskać panowanie nad sobą – przynajmniej częściowo, ponieważ nadal się uśmiechał, chociaż tym razem trochę złośliwie.

– Tak? – Severus odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego z udawaną ciekawością. – A co mówią o tobie? Jak tam twój fanklub?

– Nie mam żadnego fanklubu – wymamrotał zażenowany Harry i znowu zaczerwienił się, spoglądając nieprzychylnie na chichoczącego dyrektora.

– To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy nie będę w stanie odgonić stęsknionych dziewcząt od drzwi naszej kwatery – droczył się Severus.

Harry skoczył na równe nogi.

– Poczekaj, niech no cię dopadnę! – pogroził mu.

– Jestem przerażony, młody człowieku – zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów, krzyżując ręce na piersiach w znajomym geście oczekiwania.

– Nie boję się ciebie! Cokolwiek o tym sądzisz.

– Zobaczymy.

* * *

Po kolacji Harry poszedł do biblioteki po swoją książkę od transmutacji, którą zostawił tam w piątek. Kierując się w stronę lochów z książką w ręku, zastanawiał się nad zmianą zachowania Severusa – względem niego. Nie względem jego jako Harry'ego Pottera, ale względem niego jako jego syna. Minęły dwa miesiące, odkąd zaczęła się szkoła, a to była pierwsza publiczna demonstracja uczuć Severusa. W klasie zawsze traktował Harry'ego neutralnie, starał się unikać nawet rozmowy z nim, jeśli musiał się już do niego jakoś zwrócić, to nigdy nie wołał go po imieniu, po prostu mówił, czego chciał i to wszystko.

Ale dzisiaj… Severus usiadł obok niego, objął go przed niemal całą szkołą i chwalił się nim przed dyrektorem. Harry przyznał się przed sobą, że chociaż czuł się trochę nieswojo, to było to bardzo pochlebiające, nie wspominając o tym, że Severus zachowywał się jak dumny ojciec.

Uśmiechnął się. Nagle jego życie nie wydawało się już takie trudne.

_Bach!_

Coś upadło na podłogę i ktoś jęknął z bólu.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, proszę…! – Usłyszał czymś przepełniony bólem głos.

Harry natychmiast zapomniał o swoim dobrym humorze. Wyciągnął różdżkę i podszedł bliżej na palcach.

To był Seamus. Leżał na posadzce i krwawił.

Seamus? Co on tutaj robił? Powinien być teraz w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów i razem z innymi świętować zwycięstwo nad Ślizgonami.

– Silencio – wyszeptał nieznany głos i Harry już nic więcej nie mógł usłyszeć. Ale teraz dostrzegł czyjąś postać. Stała w cieniu, odziana w pelerynę, kaptur miała narzucony na głowie. To mógł być każdy. Postać podniosła różdżkę i skierowała ją na bladego Seamusa.

Harry zamarł. Czy tamten chciał go zabić?

Myśli gnały w jego głowie. Co mógł zrobić? Był zbyt daleko, by dotrzeć do nich na czas. Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Zaklęcie osłaniające!

Ale on nie mógł wykonać nawet najprostszego z nich! A teraz potrzebował silniejszego niż głupi Clipeus.

Robił jednak badania na temat zaklęć osłaniających przez cały miesiąc. Wiedział o nich dużo. Znał ich działanie i teorię ich rzucania. Musiał tylko stworzyć jakąś tarczę – możliwie najsilniejszą z nich. Nie czekał już ani chwili dłużej.

– Thorax! – wykrzyknął z determinacją, wskazując różdżką na Seamusa.

Niebieskie światło wystrzeliło z końca jego różdżki i natychmiast otoczyło leżącego chłopca. Harry zaczął biec w tamtą stronę. Zakapturzona postać odwróciła się i zniknęła w ciemnym korytarzu. Harry nie przejął się tym. Uklęknął obok płaczącego Seamusa.

– Hej, kto to był? – zapytał, zatroskany.

– Nie wiem – jęknął Seamus, wycierając łzy rękawem. – Zaatakował mnie w ciemności i pobił jakimiś nieznanymi klątwami…

Harry sprawdził jego obrażenia.

– Musimy pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział stanowczo i pomógł mu wstać, podpierając go ramieniem. – Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał, kiedy zaczęli iść chwiejnym krokiem.

– W Hogsmeade – wymamrotał zbolały Seamus.

– Po piwo kremowe na przyjęcie? – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Jestem pewny, że bliźniaki Weasley mają go wystarczająco dużo. Nie trzeba było ryzykować wpadki.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał Seamus podejrzliwie.

Harry miał ochotę dać sobie w ucho. Prawie wygadał swój sekret. Pięknie!

– Jestem z nimi w dobrych stosunkach – powiedział, siląc się na spokój. – Więc nie szedłeś po piwo kremowe?

– Nie. – Seamus pokręcił głową. – Ja tylko… chciałem odwiedzić grób Harry'ego.

Harry potrzebował wszystkich swoich sił by zachować spokój. Jego grób… Nie umarł, a mimo to miał grób w Hogsmeade. Pięknie. Skrzywił się.

Nie wspominając o tym, że czuł się coraz gorzej z powodu obcego dotyku. Ale skrzydło szpitalne było już blisko i będzie mógł puścić Seamusa. Jedna minuta. Tylko jedna minuta.

– Co to było to… niebieskie światło w korytarzu? – zapytał nagle Seamus.

– Zaklęcie osłaniające. Thorax. Jedno z najsilniejszych.

– Ale ty… Ty nie mogłeś wykonać na lekcjach nawet najprostszej tarczy! – krzyknął zaskoczony chłopak.

– Wiem, ale teraz różdżka nie wskazywała na mnie, tylko na ciebie i mogłem się skoncentrować wystarczająco, by ją wyczarować – wyjaśnił słabo Harry.

Dotarli do drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry położył Seamusa na łóżku i skierował się w stronę gabinetu pani Pomfrey, ale głos Seamusa zatrzymał go.

– Hej, Quietus!

Odwrócił się do niego zirytowany.

– Co…?

– Przepraszam, że byłem dla ciebie taki podły – powiedział cicho Seamus. Harry machnął ręką zbywająco, ale Seamus dokończył: – Nie jestem pewien, czy bym cię uratował w takiej sytuacji, a już na pewno nie zaprowadziłbym cię do szpitala, a ty przecież tak bardzo nienawidzisz być dotykanym…

Harry znowu zadrżał, potem wzruszył ramionami. Więc nie tylko Hermiona to zauważyła.

– Cóż, ale zrobiłem to. Przepraszam… – powiedział w końcu i znowu odwrócił się w stronę gabinetu.

– Nie. – Głos Seamusa znowu go zatrzymał. – To ja przepraszam. Zachowywałem się nie w porządku w stosunku do ciebie z powodu… reputacji twojego ojca… I wrogości Rona. Naprawdę mi przykro.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Ale teraz pozwól mi wreszcie przyprowadzić panią Pomfrey. Jestem zmęczony, chcę iść do domu.

– Dobrze. – Seamus również się uśmiechnął. – I dzięki.

* * *

Następny dzień był pełen wydarzeń.

Seamus nadal przebywał w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale w nocy opowiedział swoją historię dyrektorowi, który zdecydował się działać tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Na pierwszych lekcjach nauczyciele zabrali uczniom różdżki, by sprawdzić je za pomocą zaklęcia Priori Incantatem, ale nie mogli znaleźć tej, którą zaatakowano Seamusa, chociaż brakowało różdżki Terry'ego Boota. Powiedział, że zgubił ją na trybunach podczas meczu quidditcha i upierał się, że to nie on zaatakował Seamusa. Jednak jego koledzy z Ravenclawu zeznawali przeciwko niemu: wrócił do dormitorium dopiero po północy.

Pomiędzy nauczycielami wywiązała się wielka kłótnia na temat tego, co zrobić z chłopakiem, ale Dumbledore bronił go – niewinny dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy – jak później powiedział Severus Harry'emu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się ironicznie, przypominając sobie te same słowa wypowiedziane kilka lat wcześniej, kiedy została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic i Snape – nie, nie Severus, tylko ten wredny dupek Snape – podejrzewał właśnie jego. Severus najwyraźniej o tym nie pamiętał.

Severus był przekonany, że to Terry był odpowiedzialny za nocny atak i Harry teraz się z nim zgadzał, chociaż nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego wyjaśnienia Terry'ego były takie słabe i głupie. Z całą pewnością znał skutki takiego czynu. Harry nie mógł go zrozumieć.

– Może ktoś inny użył jego różdżki – podsumował swoje rozważania Severusowi.

Ten spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

– A jego nieobecność w dormitorium?

Harry poruszył się nieswojo.

– Może to zwykły zbieg okoliczności.

– To zbyt podejrzane, nie uważasz?

Harry przytaknął.

– W tym właśnie problem. On nie jest taki głupi. W końcu jest Krukonem!

Severus uśmiechnął się.

– To był inny rodzaj inteligencji. Ślizgoński rodzaj.

– Więc to jeden z twoich Ślizgonów!

– Hej, Quiet, wyciągasz pochopne wnioski!

Harry wzruszył ramionami i porzucił ten temat.

* * *

Następnego dnia Seamusa wypuszczono ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Mógł zjeść śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali ze swoimi kolegami.

Ale nie usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy stole Gryfonów. Najpierw podszedł do dyrektora i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego i przytaknął życzliwie. Seamus uśmiechnął się.

– Chciałbym poprosić was o uwagę! – Dumbledore podniósł głos.

W Wielkiej Sali zaległa cisza, wszyscy spojrzeli na dyrektora i Seamusa stojącego obok niego.

– Może znaleźli winowajcę – wymamrotał Ares do Harry'ego. Ten potrząsnął głową.

– Nie sądzę. Mam inne podejrzenia…

Dyrektor mówił dalej.

– Pan Finnigan ma wam coś do powiedzenia – powiedział i usiadł.

Seamus odchrząknął nerwowo.

– Ja tylko chciałem… – Kaszlnął i znowu odchrząknął. – Ja tylko chciałem podziękować Quietusowi Snape'owi za pomoc – powiedział i nerwowo podrapał się po karku. Zapomniał zupełnie, co chciał powiedzieć. – Ekhem… Więc… Dziękuję. – Zaczerwienił się i pośpieszył na swoje miejsce.

– Co za wstyd! – Ares spojrzał ostro na Malfoya i dokończył ze sztucznym oburzeniem: – Ślizgon broniący Gryfona!

– On nie jest Ślizgonem – warknął w odpowiedzi Malfoy.

– Naprawdę współczuję twoim znajomym, Malfoy. Być z tobą w jednym domu… prawdziwy wstyd…

– Współczuję sobie, kuzynie. Być z tobą w jednej rodzinie… To dużo bardziej nieprzyjemne.

Cisza zaległa przy stole Ślizgonów. Wszyscy patrzyli się na tę dwójkę. Harry usłyszał cichy brzdęk, kiedy ktoś upuścił nóż na talerz.

Harry spojrzał z ciekawością na Malfoya. Cóż, czasami nienawidził tego całego rankingu czarodziejów i spraw z nim związanych.

– Tylko kuzynem w drugiej linii, Malfoy. Dzięki Bogu.

– Więc wiesz…

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Widzę, że tobie ktoś powiedział, abyś był dla mnie milszy.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego wrogo, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Cóż, muszę iść, przykro mi. – Odwrócił się do Ślizgonów. – Koniec przedstawienia, naprawdę mi przykro. Ciąg dalszy być może nastąpi. – Potem pochylił się do Aresa. – Do zobaczenia na numerologii.

Ares kiwnął głową i Harry poszedł na zaklęcia.

Kiedy wszedł, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego życzliwie.

– Cześć, Quietus – powiedział Neville.

Harry skinął mu głową i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

– Hej, dzięki. – To był Dean. Parvati i Lavender uśmiechnęły się do niego ciepło.

Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie wszyscy go zaakceptowali.

Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem jednej osoby.

Ron siedział na swoim krześle, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i patrzył na Harry'ego z taką nienawiścią, z jaką nigdy nie patrzył nawet na Malfoya.

Harry raptem poczuł, że całe to jego zwycięstwo jest nic nie warte.

Nigdy nie zdobędzie przyjaźni Rona.

Przyjaźń… Jakby stał w porcie i patrzył na wielki statek o nazwie „Przyjaciel", z Ronem na pokładzie, bezpowrotnie odpływającym w dal.


	9. Wizyta w domu

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

9. WIZYTA W DOMU

Harry biegł w stronę Wieży Gryfonów. Jak najszybciej musiał porozmawiać z Hermioną, a wiedział, że może ją znaleźć w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, uczącą się z Ronem – w przypadku Rona chodziło bardziej o udawanie niż prawdziwą naukę.

Tak, Ron będzie tam, Harry był tego prawie pewien, ale nie obchodziło go to zupełnie. Chciał przekazać dobre wieści Hermionie natychmiast. Nie pracowali na próżno, Severus odkrył właściwy eliksir (a właściwie eliksiry) i podczas ostatnich jego wizyt w Świętym Mungo Lupin zaczął się czuć coraz lepiej. Doktorzy zdecydowali, że wypuszczą go ze szpitala za cztery dni lub nawet szybciej. Harry skakał z radości, kiedy Severus wrócił ze szpitala ostatniej nocy. Ciężka praca poprzednich dni (a właściwie nocy) śmiertelnie zmęczyła Mistrza Eliksirów, ale udało się. Lupin zrobił pierwsze kroki na drodze do pełnego wyleczenia. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy odzyskał przytomność i rozmawiał z Severusem.

– Amicitia[1] – wyszeptał do grubej damy, która odsunęła się przepuszczając go.

Zupełnie, jakby nadal był w swoim domu… Harry westchnął w duchu i spojrzał tęsknie na dormitorium. Ron i on jako przyjaciele…

Harry nadal nie zrezygnował z jego przyjaźni. Cóż, może i Ron powiedział oraz zrobił wiele paskudnych rzeczy, ale rudowłosy chłopak był nadal w żałobie. Harry widział, jak często podczas lekcji spoglądał bolesnym wzrokiem na puste miejsce po swoim martwym przyjacielu. Nie zaprzyjaźnił się też z nikim nowym, z wyjątkiem Hermiony – ale to było co innego. Hermiona nie była przyjacielem, tylko jego dziewczyną, a to stanowiło jednak ogromną różnicę.

Nawet jego okropny stosunek do Harry'ego doprowadził do jego odizolowania od reszty domu, który popierał teraz Quietusa w ich kłótniach. Harry nigdy tego nie chciał, sam mógł się bronić, więc wyłączał swoich zatroskanych kolegów z ich kłótni.

– Hej, Quietus, kogo szukasz? – To był Neville.

Harry uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, który najwyraźniej wcale nie zagłębiał się tak bardzo w nauce.

– Hermiony – odpowiedział. – Mam dla niej dobre wiadomości.

– Jakie?

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał poważnie na Neville'a.

– No, no, panie Longbottom! Jesteśmy ciekawi, nieprawdaż?

Harry prawie idealnie udawał profesora eliksirów, tylko ironiczny uśmieszek mu nie wychodził – nie potrafił robić tego tak profesjonalnie jak Severus.

– O mój Boże! Quietus, jesteś taki podobny do swojego ojca! Nie strasz mnie, proszę! – Neville parsknął śmiechem i nawet Parvati podniosła głowę, uśmiechając się. – A Hermiony tutaj nie ma, dwadzieścia minut temu ona i Ron poszli do biblioteki poszukać jakiejś książki.

– Chodź więc, poszukamy jej. Nie chcę się powtarzać.

Neville z ulgą odłożył swoje książki na stół i wyszedł za Harrym z pokoju wspólnego.

– Hej, Quietus, czemu nie zapuścisz włosów? Byłbyś wtedy bardziej podobny do profesora Snape'a – powiedział nagle Neville. – Mógłbyś go jeszcze lepiej imitować.

Harry natychmiast obrócił twarz do Neville'a.

– Jeśli tylko wspomnisz o tłustych włosach, to rzucę na ciebie jakąś bolesną klątwę! – Podniósł groźnie różdżkę. Neville odsunął ją.

– Jakbym mógł ośmielić się powiedzieć coś takiego? Chcę jakoś żyć w tej szkole, aż do jej ukończenia! – Potrząsnął głową. – Więc? Dlaczego zawsze masz je krótkie?

– Nie lubię długich włosów. I, ale to sekret, Neville – mrugnął do swojego przyjaciela – myślę, że ojciec byłby bardziej… ludzki z krótkimi włosami. Albo byłby przynajmniej mniejszym draniem, jeśli wolisz. Ta jego fryzura jest po prostu tragiczna.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko.

W bibliotece jak zwykle przebywała tylko grupa Krukonów i kilku Ślizgonów, którzy ostrożnie przywitali Harry'ego, ale nie widać było ani Hermiony, ani Rona.

– Jeśli szukasz Hermiony, wyszła kilka minut temu. Myślę, że ona i Weasley chcieli być przez chwilę sami. – Ares podszedł do Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się do Neville'a, witając go. Grufon tylko zamrugał, zaskoczony. Ślizgon – miły?

– Och – rzekł Harry, czując, że zabrzmiało to trochę głupio. Neville był natomiast rozbawiony.

– Możesz przyjść do naszego pokoju wspólnego po kolacji? Mam kilka pytań do pracy domowej z numerologii – dodał Ares.

– Dobra. – Harry skinął głową i wyszedł wraz z Neville'em. Nie po raz pierwszy znajdzie się w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów, ale nie czuł się tam najlepiej. Był on zbyt podobny do lochów i zbyt wrogi. Ares wiedział o jego niechęci i był wdzięczny, że Harry zgadzał się dołączyć do niego za każdym razem, kiedy ten go o to poprosił.

– Dlaczego przyjaźnisz się ze Ślizgonami? – Neville zadał wreszcie pytanie, które męczyło go od momentu wyjścia z biblioteki. Harry zatrzymał się, westchnął i odwrócił do chłopaka.

– Neville, mój ojciec jest opiekunem ich domu. Jadam również z nimi posiłki. Znam ich i widzę, że pomimo ogólnych uprzedzeń i podejrzeń są wśród nich porządni ludzie, tak samo jak w innych domach są źli.

– Mój ojciec był Gryfonem…

Nieprzyjemna cisza zaległa pomiędzy nimi.

– Znajdźmy pustą salę, to powiem ci wiadomości. Hermiona musi poczekać do jutra – powiedział wreszcie Harry. – Nie mam zamiaru dać się zabić jej krwiożerczemu chłopakowi.

Znowu się uśmiechnęli i już mieli wejść do sali numerologii, znajdującej się tuż obok, gdy podniesiony głos przerwał ich rozmowę. Dobiegał z sali, do której właśnie zamierzali wejść.

– Nie widzisz tego, Herm? Jakim sposobem? Jesteś taka mądra i _ty_ tego nie widzisz! Cholera, nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

– Przesadzasz, Ron. Quietus jest…

– Quietus! Ten śliski drań nadał swojemu rozpieszczonemu, przemądrzałemu, obrzydliwemu bękartowi imię po własnym bracie – takim samym kryminaliście jak on… Nie, Hermiona, z nas dwojga to ty nie rozumiesz, co się dzieje.

Harry naprężył się i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Ron był bardzo dobry w ranieniu każdej osoby drogiej Harry'emu. W jednym zdaniu obraził jego ojca i Severusa. I nawet on czuł się urażony. Nie był takim chłopakiem, jakiego opisał Ron!

– Jesteś niesprawiedliwy. – Usłyszał głos Hermiony. Była prawdziwym, lojalnym przyjacielem.

– Przejrzałem go. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Stara się wkraść do naszego domu, do naszej klasy, na swój własny, niby niewinny sposób. Za pomocą nieśmiałych uśmieszków, chroniąc rannych Gryfonów na pustych korytarzach i ulicach, stara się zdobyć nasze zaufanie. Jak możesz tego nie widzieć? Jak myślisz, dlaczego to robi? Dlaczego? – Głos Rona stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyknął tak głośno, że niemożliwe było go nie usłyszeć, chociaż Harry i Neville nadal stali w korytarzu. – Nie uważasz, że stara się wkraść w nasze łaski, do naszej grupy, tak jak jego ojciec, ten skazany morderca, który pozwolił umrzeć Harry'emu, a teraz uczy swojego syna, by zachowywał się jak Harry! Nie widzisz tego? Ten obrzydliwy padalec zachowuje się jak Harry! Wszystko, co robi jest takie podobne do Harry'ego! Jego gesty, słowa, zachowanie! A dlaczego? By zniszczyć nas kradnąc nasze wspomnienia o Harrym. By nas zdradzić, zabierając miejsce, jakie zajmował Harry w naszym życiu! A potem zabić nas, tak jak to zrobił jego ojciec, który wymordował połowę mojej rodziny!

– Ron… – Głos Hermiony był ledwo słyszalny.

– Tak, zrobił to! – Ron wrzasnął. – Percy widział dokumenty w Ministerstwie! Zamordował całą rodzinę, dwoje rodziców, dwoje dzieci! _Dzieci_, Hermiono! A teraz tutaj uczy i trenuje swojego ohydnego syna przeciwko nam! A Dumbledore mu ufa, broni jego i jego syna. A teraz jeszcze wszyscy Gryfoni wierzą mu, nie mnie! I nawet ty chcesz, żebym zaakceptował tego obrzydliwego, cwanego bydlaka. Ale ja tego nie zrobię! Więc musisz zdecydować! Możesz mnie zostawić i zostać z nim albo stanąć po mojej stronie, ale w takim wypadku trzymaj się od niego z daleka! Proszę – dodał błagalnie. – Już straciłem Harry'ego. Nie chcę teraz stracić i ciebie…

W tym momencie Harry już nie mógł znieść więcej. Przyciskając dłonie do skroni, odwrócił się, by odejść jak najdalej z tego miejsca. To nie było łatwe. Nogi miał jak z waty, głowa go bolała, a wzrok miał rozmyty. Po kilku chwiejnych krokach poczuł, że zaraz upadnie. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę ściany i oparł się o nią, próbując odzyskać równowagę, kiedy poczuł czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu.

Bez zastanowienia przyjął pomoc i podążył za swoim silnym pomocnikiem z mocno zamkniętymi oczami.

Nie chciał nic widzieć. Ani myśleć.

Słowa Rona paliły go od wewnątrz, cięły, jak ulubione narzędzie Avery'ego, ale to było bardziej, dużo bardziej bolesne. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Ron pokonał go na dwóch płaszczyznach. Zauważył to, czego nie zauważył nikt inny: że Quietus był Harrym. Z drugiej strony powiedział Hermionie prawdę o Severusie, tę prawdę, która dusiła, torturowała, prześladowała jego ojczyma. Fakt, że miał na sumieniu morderstwa, był głównym powodem tego, że zawsze opierał się temu, by być szczęśliwym. Zwykł mówić, że nie zasługuje na szczęście. A teraz Harry mógł doskonale zrozumieć uczucia Severusa – sam był teraz rozbity i wystraszony.

Czy Severus rzeczywiście zasługiwał na to, by wiecznie być nieszczęśliwym i umrzeć na końcu? Czy taki czyn mógł zostać wybaczony i zapomniany? Czy piętnaście lat samotności, w tym trzy lata szpiegowania, dziesiątki uratowanych ludzi, próba poświęcenia się dla Harry'ego, kiedy Voldemort chciał go zabić, dwa tygodnie upokorzeń i strasznych tortur w Koszmarnym Dworze nie wystarczyły, aby zmazać jego grzechy? Czy rzeczywiście był przeklęty raz na zawsze?

Harry nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Chciał wierzyć, że Severusowi zostanie wybaczone i że znowu będzie się mógł czuć jak człowiek, a nie jak obrzydliwe plugastwo, jak Ron o nim powiedział – słowa Rona były takie podobne do słów Severusa!

A teraz dowiedział się, że ofiarami Severusa byli krewni Rona.

Wszystko ułożyło się w całość. Nienawiść Rona, jego protesty, nienawistne spojrzenia rodziny Weasleyów kierowane w stronę Severusa. Tak, Harry mógł zrozumieć zachowanie Rona nawet przed podsłuchaną rozmową, ale teraz mógł je również zaakceptować. Ron miał rację, jeśli spojrzeć na to z jego punktu widzenia, zachowywał się również właściwie. Albo i nie miał racji, ale Severus zachowywał się w podobny sposób w stosunku do Aresa – a rodzice Aresa przecież nigdy nie zabili żadnego członka rodziny Snape'ów.

– Dobry Boże, kiedy myślę, że nie może już być gorzej, zawsze się okazuje, że jednak może – wymamrotał cicho Harry.

– Ciii, Quietus. – Neville pomógł mu usiąść na krześle w innej pustej sali.

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.

– Czemu nie zostawisz mnie samego? Słyszałeś prawdę, prawda? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

– Bzdury. – Neville uśmiechnął się krzywo. – To nie była prawda. To tylko wersja Rona na temat tego, w co wierzy. Ja mam swoją własną wersję. – Usiadł obok Harry'ego.

– Jaką? – Harry nie mógł zamaskować drwiny w swoim głosie.

– To proste. Ty i twój ojciec jesteście w porządku w stosunku do mnie.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wierzę w to. Może uwierzę, że nie masz nic do mnie. Ale mój ojciec… Słyszałeś Rona…

– I słyszałem również moją babcię – westchnął Neville i spojrzał ciężko na Harry'ego.

– Twoją babcię? – Harry był zaskoczony. W jaki sposób babcia Neville'a była w to zamieszana?

– Zawsze opowiadała mi historie o okrucieństwie mojego ojca. Kiedy byłem małym chłopcem byłem pewny, że kłamała. Ale teraz wiem z całą pewnością, że nie robiła tego. Nigdy. Czy pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy uratowałeś mnie przed Terrym?

– Tak, pamiętam – wyszeptał Harry.

– Tamtego dnia Terry powiedział mi prawdę. Jego prawdę. Że mój ojciec torturował jego matkę, ona nie była Śmierciożercą, tylko znalazła się w złym miejscu w złym czasie. Była tylko podejrzana. Ale mój ojciec prawie ją zabił. Był żałosną karykaturą człowieka, niczym więcej. Ale twój ojciec to inna sprawa. Podejrzewam, że został oskarżony o przynależność do Śmierciożerców, tak jak matka Terry'ego i mój ojciec przesłuchiwał go w swój typowy sposób, a on pod presją przyznał się do wszystkiego, do czego jego oprawca chciał. To musi być powód tego, że tak bardzo mnie nienawidził…

Teraz ręce Harry'ego drżały i miał problemy z oddychaniem. Dobre chęci Neville'a sprawiły, że to stało się jeszcze bardziej nieznośne i skomplikowane. Znowu pochopne wnioski. Półprawdy.

A teraz Neville postanowił poświęcić swoje własne uczucia, aby sprawić, żeby jego przyjaciel poczuł się lepiej. Zależało mu na Harrym, i Harry był mu winien prawdę.

Ale jak mógł mu to powiedzieć? To nie była jego przeszłość, nie jego sekrety, ale Severusa. Neville był z nim tak szczery. Okazał mu zainteresowanie i troskę. Ale on nie mógł opowiedzieć o przeszłości Severusa. Harry nagle zapragnął wrzasnąć tak głośno, jak tylko potrafił.

Ale nie zrobił tego. W zamian zamknął mocno oczy i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

– Przynajmniej mogę zrozumieć zachowanie Rona – powiedział po długiej wewnętrznej walce. – Ale, wybacz mi Neville, mam coś do zrobienia w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów i nie chcę również przegapić kolacji.

– Cóż, idź więc. Do jutra.

Harry usłyszał cichą nutkę zawodu w głosie Neville'a, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

W końcu straci wszystkich swoich przyjaciół z powodu głupiej tajemnicy. Nienawidził tych sekretów. A teraz jeszcze musiał się zgodzić z Ronem, że ten miał powody, by nienawidzić Quietusa.

Ron zachowywał się tak jak powinien.

W pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów czuło się napięcie. Nikt się nie odezwał, ale grobowa cisza zdradzała, że miała tutaj miejsce raczej zażarta kłótnia, zanim wszedł Harry i im przeszkodził. Kiedy zobaczyli, że to tylko Quietus, hałasy znowu się podniosły.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Harry, kiedy usiadł obok Aresa.

– Zabini – westchnął Ary, strapiony. – Malfoy postanowił dać mu nauczkę. Najwyraźniej był nieposłuszny, czy coś takiego.

– Nieposłuszny? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. – Dlaczego miałby słuchać Malfoya?

– Nie powinien. – Ares wzruszył ramionami. – On jednak to robi. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Myślę, że chce udowodnić, że jest wart bycia w Slytherinie.

Harry'emu nie spodobała się ta sytuacja, ale kiedy przestali wrzeszczeć na Zabiniego i skierowali się w stronę dormitorium, pchając przed sobą zesztywniałego ze strachu chłopaka, nie mógł dłużej udawać obojętności. Ares spojrzał na niego i uniósł brwi.

– Myślę, że to nie twój interes. – Trącił Harry'ego łokciem.

– Co teraz z nim zrobią? – Harry odwrócił się do niego.

– Myślę, że trochę go stłuką – rzekł Ares obojętnie. Harry poczuł, że mu się krew gotuje.

– Jak możesz być taki obojętny? On jest z twojego domu! I… – Nie mógł dokończyć.

– On _wybrał_ taki sposób. _On_ chciał być sługą. Więc teraz _on_ musi ponieść tego konsekwencje.

– Nie, nie o to pytałem. Pytam jak możesz być takim dupkiem, żeby mu nie pomóc… – Spojrzał zdesperowany na Aresa i wstał.

– Czekaj, Quietus – powiedział Ares i pociągnął go z powrotem na krzesło. – Ja podjąłem swoją decyzję w pierwszej klasie. To nie było proste, musiałem za to zapłacić, ale i tak to zrobiłem. I są tutaj tacy ludzie jak ja. Na przykład Janus. Nie trzeba przyłączać się do żadnej z grup. Ale jeśli się zdecydujesz dołączyć do którejś, musisz ponieść konsekwencje swojej decyzji.

Harry spojrzał na Aresa, rozmyślając nad tym, co usłyszał. Cóż, zdecydowanie nie była to Wieża Gryfonów. Najwyraźniej obowiązywały tutaj inne zasady. Zwątpił na chwilę. Ale kiedy usłyszał pierwszy przytłumiony krzyk z dormitorium, już się nie zastanawiał. Wyciągnął różdżkę i pobiegł tam.

– Przestańcie! Natychmiast! – wrzasnął w sposób, jaki nauczył się od Severusa.

W zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu widział dwie postacie stojące i trzecią siedzącą na łóżku, obserwującą „pracę" dwóch pozostałych.

– Wynoś się stąd, Snape – warknął Malfoy. – Nie potrzebujemy cię tu.

– Zostaw go w spokoju, Malfoy, albo rzucę na ciebie klątwę.

– To nie jest twój dom i nie twoja sprawa.

– Cóż, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, mój ojciec jest opiekunem tego domu, więc jednak to jest moja sprawa.

– Zaniepokojony, prawda? – sarkazm wypływał z ust Malfoya. – Nie, Snape. Wynoś się stąd. Nie obchodzi mnie twój ojciec. – Machnął ręką w stronę swoich goryli, którzy odwrócili się w stronę cicho jęczącego Zabiniego, by kontynuować bicie.

– Drętwota! – wrzasnął Harry, wskazując na dwóch tępaków.

– Jak śmiesz…? – zaczął Malfoy i podszedł bliżej do Harry'ego.

– Jak _ty_ śmiesz? – zapytał w odpowiedzi Harry i w następnej chwili wybuchnął.

Najwyraźniej zbyt dużo wydarzyło się tego popołudnia. Wieści Severusa, rewelacje Rona, nieudane pocieszenia Neville'a, słowa Aresa – kiedy odzyskał nad sobą panowanie, leżał na podłodze, obezwładniony przez Aresa. Draco siedział na łóżku, przyciskając wielką, zakrwawioną chustkę do twarzy.

A w drzwiach stał Severus.

– Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał groźnie, jakby nie zauważając leżącego na podłodze Harry'ego, który był mu za to wdzięczny.

– Pana syn uderzył mnie w twarz, profesorze. – Głos Malfoya ociekał nienawiścią. – Groził, że mnie zabije.

– Co za szkoda, że mi się nie udało, ty obrzydliwy dupku – stęknął Harry, próbując uwolnić się od dotyku Aresa.

Dopiero wtedy Severus zauważył, że on również jest w pokoju.

– Panie Nott, proszę się od niego odsunąć, natychmiast – rozkazał ostro. Kiedy Ares puścił ramiona Harry'ego, ten usiadł. – Wytłumacz się. – Severus spojrzał na niego chłodno.

– Zmusił swoich goryli do pobicia Zabiniego. Powiedziałem mu, żeby przestał. Nie zrobił tego. Pobiliśmy się.

– _Ty_ to zacząłeś! – wrzasnął Malfoy.

– Cisza! – Severus wrzasnął na niego. – Czy to prawda, panie Malfoy?

Blondyn wstał i skrzyżował ręce na piersi w impertynenckiej postawie. Nie wyglądał tak groźnie jakby chciał. Miał podbite oko i nadal leciała mu krew z nosa.

– Co? Że pański syn próbował mnie zabić? – wypluł te słowa.

– Nie gadaj bzdur. Pytałem o Zabiniego. – Severus przeciwnie, wyglądał zdecydowanie groźnie.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

– Zaoferował się pracować dla mnie. Zawiódł. Wymierzyłem mu właściwą karę.

– Niewolnictwa nie ma w Hogwarcie, panie Malfoy, również w Slytherinie! – Severus chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak rozgniewany.

– W zeszłym roku nie był pan temu taki przeciwny. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie.

– Slytherin traci pięćdziesiąt punktów, panie Malfoy. I tydzień szlabanu z panem Filchem. Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu jutro po kolacji, by omówić szczegóły. – Jego wzrok był lodowaty, kiedy patrzył na jasnowłosego chłopaka. – A następnym razem, kiedy usłyszę, że wykorzystujesz swoich kolegów jako sługi lub niewolników, dopilnuję, aby cię wyrzucono. I nie wiem, czy znajdziesz jakąś inną szkołę, panie Malfoy. Myślę, że w Durmstrangu nie czekają na ciebie z utęsknieniem.

Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej. Tylko ich trzech wiedziało, o czym mówił Severus.

– Wyślę również list do twojego ojca. Napiszę mu, że zwracasz na siebie uwagę wywołując bójkę ze swoim… kuzynem.

W następnej chwili Malfoy zbladł tak bardzo, że Harry pomyślał, iż zemdleje. Przygryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok od profesora.

Severus tylko patrzył na niego surowo.

– Rozumiesz?

– Tak – powiedział Malfoy i potem dodał: – Proszę pana.

Severus teraz odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

– A co do ciebie, załatwię ci szlaban z Hagridem. Myślę, że potrzebuje kogoś do pomocy w utrzymaniu w czystości swoich… zwierząt – powiedział sarkastycznie. – A teraz chodź.

Harry wstał i poszedł za nim do ich kwater.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Severus zamknął za nimi drzwi, wielkimi krokami podszedł do swojego ulubionego krzesła i usiadł, patrząc na Harry'ego.

– Wyjaśnij.

– Co? – W głosie Harry'ego brzmiało zmęczenie. Cóż, był zmęczony. Śmiertelnie. I nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć Severusowi. Z całą pewnością nie był gotów, by powtórzyć mu nic z popołudniowych rozmów. A już w szczególności nie uwag Rona dotyczących jego… przeszłości.

Severus spoglądał na niego poprzez zasłonę tłustawych włosów. Marszczył gniewnie brwi.

– Nigdy nie byłeś… bokserem. Dlaczego pobiłeś Malfoya? I jeżeli już zdecydowałeś się go zaatakować, dlaczego nie użyłeś zaklęcia czy klątwy?

Harry opuścił głowę.

– Nie uwierzysz – westchnął – ale po prostu nie pomyślałem nawet o użyciu różdżki. Straciłem nad sobą panowanie, kiedy zobaczyłem jak biją Zabiniego.

Podniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały.

– Ukrywasz coś – rzekł Severus, tym razem dużo spokojniej.

– Nie chcę o tym mówić, Severusie. Przynajmniej nie teraz – dodał Harry, kiedy zobaczył poirytowanie na twarzy swego stryja. – Przepraszam. To zbyt… osobiste.

– Pan Weasley, jak podejrzewam? – powiedział Snape z obrzydzeniem.

Harry machnął ręką.

– Nie chcę o tym mówić. Proszę.

Patrzyli na siebie intensywnie, ale w końcu Severus poddał się.

– Dobrze. Ale wiesz, że zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli coś cię gnębi.

– Wiem. I myślę, że kiedyś wszystko ci opowiem, ale nie teraz. – Harry przytaknął i miał nadzieje, że jakoś pogodzi się z tym, co dzisiaj usłyszał. Ze wszystkim. Na razie jednakże wydawało się to niemożliwe.

Tej nocy nie mógł również spać. Jakoś udało mu się oszukać Severusa, który nigdy nie zasypiał przed Harrym, ale tym razem chłopiec potrzebował czasu, aby to wszystko przemyśleć. Przemyśleć i ponownie rozważyć.

A zatem jego przebranie zawodziło. Przynajmniej Ron coś zauważył. Hermiona nie, ale teraz, kiedy Ron zwrócił jej uwagę na te podobieństwa, było bardzo prawdopodobne, że to rozgryzie. Ale co on mógł na to poradzić? Zaprzeczać do końca. Nic innego.

Co do Severusa – to była trudniejsza sprawa. Harry bardzo dobrze znał jego przeszłość. Ich wspólna niewola skłoniła Severusa do podzielenia się swoimi sekretami z Harrym. Ale do teraz te czyny i ofiary były bezosobowe, więc w pewnym sensie mu obojętne. Tym razem jednak dowiedział się o przynajmniej czterech z nich. Czterech. Rodzinie. Dwojgu dorosłych i dwójce dzieci.

Jasna cholera.

Nie był zły na Severusa, nie oszukiwał się również. Po prostu nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzić.

Kochał tego człowieka. Swojego stryja. Swojego ojca. I wybaczył mu wszystko, co Severus uczynił przeciwko niemu. Ale jak mógł wybaczyć inne rzeczy? Tym razem nie do niego należało wybaczenie. I to sprawiało, że wszystko było jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane.

Severus pragnął wybaczenia. Harry o tym wiedział. I zdawał sobie też sprawę, że on sam nigdy sobie nie wybaczy. Nawet gdyby wszyscy martwi ludzie nagle by powstawali z grobów i powiedzieli, że mu wybaczają, on nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć. A teraz pojawił się Ron i… i…

Ale Severus nie zabił ich dla przyjemności czy zabawy. Zabił ich, ponieważ tak mu kazano – była wojna i wydano mu rozkaz. I potrzebował czasu, aby zrozumieć, że jest po niewłaściwej stronie.

Wyjaśniał to Severusowi wielokrotnie, ale on zawsze odpowiadał:

– To ja zdecydowałem się dołączyć do tego bydlaka.

Mógł znaleźć wiele usprawiedliwień, ale Severus nigdy nie przyjmował żadnego z nich.

– To była moja decyzja.

_Jedna_ zła decyzja! Jedna, uczyniona, by zadowolić rodziców. By zostać zaakceptowanym.

– Byłeś dzieckiem.

– Nie byłem. Byłem wystarczająco dorosły, aby myśleć i podejmować własne decyzje. Uczyniłem to i uczyniłem źle.

A tym razem, kiedy ofiary Severusa zaczęły nabierać kształtów, stawać się osobami, umysł Harry'ego zaczynał pojmować to. Dla niego to było kwestią czysto etyczną. Dla Severusa to była rzeczywistość.

I dla Rona też.

Kiedy wreszcie zasnął, śnił niespokojnie. Ale nadal nie miał koszmarów.

Następnego dnia był piątek.

Harry bał się pójścia na lekcje, stawienia czoła obecności Rona i Hermiony, a nawet Neville'a, ale mimo wszystko przemógł się. Starał się być niewidoczny i był cichszy niż zwykle, chociaż pierwszą lekcją była historia i profesor Binns znowu zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym. Odpowiadał krótko na pytania ducha i poczuł ulgę, kiedy lekcja wreszcie się skończyła.

Chciał się wymknąć z klasy zaraz po zakończeniu lekcji, ale Hermiona go zatrzymała w korytarzu.

– Quiet?

Harry odwrócił się powoli i przełknął ślinę. Nie bał się Hermiony, bał się tego, że zobaczy w jej oczach nienawiść i odrzucenie. Ale nie widział ich.

– Parvati powiedziała, że szukałeś mnie wczoraj.

Och, o to chodziło.

– Tak. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że ojciec znalazł eliksir dla Lupina i wypuszczą go ze szpitala za kilka dni. Odzyskał przytomność. – Utkwił wzrok we własnych butach.

– Och, to cudownie! Wiedziałam, że go znajdzie! W końcu jest bardzo dobrym Mistrzem Eliksirów, no nie?

Harry był w szoku. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Hermiona wychwalała Severusa, po tym co usłyszała dzień wcześniej… Nagle udało mu się otworzyć usta.

– Kiedy wczoraj cię szukałem, usłyszałem twoją rozmowę z Ronem.

Hermiona wyraźnie zbladła.

– Tak?

Harry przytaknął.

– I zdecydowałem się skończyć naszą przyjaźń. Nie chcę zniszczyć waszego związku. Będę cię unikał tak, jak tylko się da.

– Nie będziesz i…

– Będę. Mam już dość tych uprzedzeń i osądów. Powiedz Ronowi, że się z tobą więcej nie spotkam. Nie będę się z tobą uczył i że ma rację: naprawdę chciałem zdobyć przyjaźń jego i reszty Gryfonów, ale teraz już tego nie chcę. Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślą. Ani co ty o mnie myślisz – powiedział i praktycznie uciekł od rozzłoszczonej dziewczyny. Nie chciał zaczynać kłótni i czekać, aż Ron ją zakończy. Jedyną osobą, jakiej postanowił nie unikać był Neville, ponieważ był on jedyną osobą, która się przed nim otworzyła. Harry'emu zależało na Neville'u, od kiedy usłyszał o jego życiu w domu i pomimo sekretów Harry'ego stali się kimś w rodzaju przyjaciół.

Harry widział (musiałby być zupełnie ślepy, by tego nie zauważyć), że Hermiona próbowała go zagadnąć przez cały dzień, ku wielkiej irytacji Rona, ale Harry nie dał jej szansy na rozmowę. Użył wszystkich sprytnych sposobów, by jej unikać.

W ten weekend mieli odwiedzić Hogsmeade, ale Severus powiedział Harry'emu po kolacji, że zamiast tego wybiorą się do Świętego Mungo i zabiorą Lupina do dworu Snape'ów, gdzie zostanie pod opiekę swojego przyjaciela. Harry był tak szczęśliwy, że nawet zapomniał o swoich problemach.

– Co dokładnie mu było, Severusie? – zapytał następnego dnia, w drodze do szpitala.

– Jego współplemieńcy prawie go zjedli – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Gdyby był zwykłym człowiekiem, umarłby. Gdyby był zwyczajnym wilkołakiem, też by umarł. Ale nie był zwykłym wilkołakiem, ponieważ pił od lat mój eliksir i to wpłynęło na działanie jego organów. Więc przeżył, ale ledwo. Był w śpiączce i potrzebowaliśmy eliksiru, który przezwyciężyłby efekty zarówno wywaru tojadowego, jak i efekty pogryzienia przez wilkołaki. To nie jest eliksir łatwy do zrobienia, z całą pewnością nie. Natomiast Lupin na pewno mnie znienawidzi, ponieważ będzie musiał go brać co dwa lub trzy dni, aby pozostać świadomym. Ale w zamian za to będzie mógł zmieniać kształt, kiedy tylko zechce.

– Super! To znaczy, że będzie animagiem!

Severus spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

– Nie bądź głupi. Nigdy nie będzie animagiem. Nadal będzie wilkołakiem i będzie się transformował podczas każdej pełni, tak jak wcześniej. Ale te przemiany będą łatwiejsze i również będzie mógł to zrobić z własnej woli.

– Czy nadal będzie musiał brać poprzedni eliksir?

– Nie, tylko ten nowy. Czy to nie wystarczy?

– Ba. Pewnie! – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Potem dyskutowali również o składnikach i metodach tworzenia. Harry z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że rozumiał sens słów Severusa. Cóż, nadal istniały luki w jego wiedzy na temat eliksirów, ale ostatni miesiąc nieustannej nauki dał wyraźne rezultaty. Nawet Severus krótko to skomentował:

– Twoje oceny wspaniale się poprawiły. Te godziny spędzone razem z panną Granger w bibliotece. – Mrugnął do Harry'ego, który mocno się zaczerwienił.

– To ja, a nie ona, uczyłem się tego i przeczytałem te wszystkie książki. Tak, ona tam była, ale to ja nauczyłem się tego wszystkiego. – Oświadczył Harry z godnością.

– Och, więc wreszcie zrezygnowałeś z tego: „Jestem głupi i bez talentu"? Pogodziłeś się z faktem, że pasowałbyś do Ravenclawu.

– Nie jestem Krukonem! – warknął Harry.

– Ale mógłbyś być. – Severus wzruszył ramionami i porzucił ten temat. Stali już przy łóżku Lupina.

– Witaj, Lupin. Cieszę się, że jesteś znowu przytomny.

– Więc to prawda, tak? – odpowiedział Lupin pytaniem. Jego ton był smutny i gorzki.

– Co? – Severus dał się zaskoczyć.

– Harry nie żyje.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i utkwił wzrok w krańcu łóżka Lupina.

Severus skinął głową.

– I zawarłem pokój z Bl… Łapą – dodał cicho Mistrz Eliksirów. Użył pseudonimu Blacka, ponieważ ten nadal uciekał przed prawem.

Lupin usiadł natychmiast, patrząc na niego.

– Co?

– Byliśmy załamani po jego śmierci i zdecydowaliśmy się nie kontynuować starej kłótni, zapomnieć o starej niechęci. Mieszka teraz w moim domu wraz z tą dziewczynką, którą uratowałeś.

– Och, Ania. – Uśmiechnął się Lupin szeroko. – Co powiedział Łapa, kiedy usłyszał jej nazwisko?

– Zamurowało _nas obu_, Lupin – zapewnił go Snape.

– Och. – Lupin spojrzał pojednawczo na wysokiego mężczyznę. – Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem…

– W porządku.

Lupin spojrzał zamyślony na Harry'ego. Ten powitał uprzejmie swojego byłego nauczyciela.

– Dzień dobry.

– Podejrzewam, że to twój syn, Severusie. – Kiedy usłyszał potwierdzenie, dokończył: – Wygląda jak twój brat. – Zwrócił się do Harry'ego: – Remus Lupin.

– Quietus Snape, proszę pana.

Lupin zbladł.

– Czy to żart, Severusie?

– Nie. To jest mój syn i postanowiłem go nazwać po jedynej godnej osobie z mojej rodziny, Lupin. Uczęszcza teraz do Hogwartu, ale skończmy tę rozmowę i chodźmy wreszcie do domu, odwiedzić starych przyjaciół.

* * *

Przez cały dzień Harry czuł na sobie wzrok Lupina, gdziekolwiek nie poszedł. Harry widział, że chce z nim porozmawiać i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale Ania zawłaszczyła go w chwili, kiedy pojawili się w głównym wejściu i nie opuściła już ani na chwilę.

– Chodzę do szkoły tutaj, w Snape, a Syri odprowadza mnie do szkoły jako Łapa. Jest bardzo milutki – paplała dziewczynka. Harry zamrugał, słysząc tę uwagę. Syriusz jako pies wyglądał jak ponurak i z pewnością nie był milutki. – Nawet starał się mnie nauczyć magii, ale nie mógł. Nie jestem czarownicą, mówiłam mu to wcześniej, ale on zawsze powtarzał, że żaden Black nie może być zwykłym mugolem. On również nazywa się Black, wiedziałeś o tym? – Kiedy Harry przytaknął, zaczęła szczebiotać wesoło dalej: – Mówiłam ci, że miałam psa, w moim starym domu i on jest taki podobny do niego! I potrafi robić wiele sztuczek swoją różdżką, raz nawet zamienił kolor moich włosów na purpurowy! – zachichotała. – Eryka zrobiła tak kiedyś swojemu tacie, kiedy była na niego zła…

– Kim jest Eryka? – W jakiś sposób Harry zdołał wtrącić pytanie w monolog Ani.

– Och, Eryka mieszkała na tej samej ulicy co ja. Jest chyba w twoim wieku. – Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. – Ale nie jest taka spokojna jak ty…

– Czy ona jest czarownicą? – zapytał nagle Harry.

Ania potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie. Myślę, że dodała po prostu coś ojcu do szamponu…

Szampon. Wzmianka o szamponie skierowała myśli Harry'ego na nowe tory, kiedy tak słuchał niekończącej się przemowy dziewczynki. Ania nie przerywała ani na chwilę, a Harry nie miał serca jej przerywać aż do wieczora, kiedy Syriusz kazał iść dziewczynce do łóżka, ku jej wielkiemu rozgoryczeniu.

– Chcę zostać z Quietusem. On jest tak rzadko w domu!

– Zostaniemy do jutra wieczora – powiedział jej Harry. – Teraz idź do łóżka i bądź grzeczną dziewczynką!

Ania westchnęła teatralnie i poszła.

Syriusz zabrał Severusa do Fletchera, by wprowadzić pewne poprawki do systemu ochronnego rezydencji. Harry został sam z zaciekawionym Lupinem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że Severus ma syna – powiedział Lupin, kiedy po raz pierwszy tego długiego dnia zostali sami.

– Nikt tego nie wiedział, proszę pana. – Harry lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Trzymał to w sekrecie przed wszystkimi.

– Dlaczego?

– By mnie chronić.

– Przed Vol… Sam Wiesz Kim? – zapytał Lupin.

– Może pan mówić Voldemort. Przywykłem do tego. I zostałem wychowany przez mugoli. To mi nie przeszkadza.

– Więc wiesz o relacji Severusa z Czarnym Panem.

– On nie jest z nim w żadnej relacji, proszę pana – wysyczał gniewnie Harry. – A już z pewnością nie po zeszłym lecie.

– Wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie Lupin. – Myślałem o przeszłości. I jego reputacji.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie obchodzi mnie ona. I powiem panu, że gdybym wcześniej jej nie znał, to pierwszego dnia szkoły pozostali by mnie uświadomili.

– Uprzedzenia?

– I pochopne wnioski. I wymagania. I nienawiść, przede wszystkim z powodu Harry'ego Pottera… – Harry przerwał. – To nie jest ważne.

– Chodzi o Ronalda Weasleya?

Harry przytaknął.

– Cóż, to nic zaskakującego. Podejrzewam, że Weasleyowie z końcu zdecydowali się powiedzieć swoim dzieciom, co się stało z resztą ich rodziny i dlaczego chcieli mieć tak dużo potomków.

– Co? – Harry nie zrozumiał sensu ostatniego zdania.

– Po wymordowaniu rodzin Molly i Artura, oni postanowili mieć dużo dzieci. Pragnęli wielkiej rodziny.

Harry potarł czoło, zmęczony. Najwyraźniej przeszłość tworzyła teraźniejszość. W tym momencie Lupin się ożywił.

– Przypominasz mi kogoś, ale nie wiem, kogo.

– Mojego stryja? – zgadywał Harry. Był porównywany do swojego ojca przez prawie wszystkich dorosłych. Ale Lupin potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. Z pewnością nie. Chociaż, jesteś bardzo do niego podobny. Ale twoje gesty…

Bardzo dobrze. Harry cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał zostać zbyt długo z Lupinem. Był pewny, że były nauczyciel odkryje jego sekret bardzo szybko.

– Jesteś Krukonem, prawda?

– Nie zostałem przydzielony – odpowiedział Harry głośno. _Nie. Jestem Gryfonem_, odparł w duchu.

Lupin popatrzył na niego bystro.

– Rozumiem.

Tego wieczora nie rozmawiali więcej. Ale Harry był pewny, że Lupin już rozwiązał jego tajemnicę.

Powiedział o swoich podejrzeniach Severusowi.

– On wie.

– Nie. Ma przeczucia i podejrzenia, ale nie wie.

Harry znowu nie mógł spać. Był bardzo zmęczony, ale nie mógł zasnąć.

– Coś cię dręczy – powiedział Severus spokojnie po tym, jak przez dwie godziny słyszał, że Harry się wierci. – Miałeś koszmar? Czy coś się stało?

Harry nie był pewny, co powiedzieć. I jak. I dlaczego. Więc tylko leżał w ciszy.

– To samo, co dwa dni temu? – Padło kolejne pytanie.

– Tak. – Głos Harry'ego był ochrypnięty.

Taktyka Severusa była bardzo skuteczna, kiedy chodziło o wypytanie go.

– To był Ron.

– Tak.

– Obraził cię.

– Cóż, nie. Nie do końca. Podsłuchałem rozmowę pomiędzy nim i Hermioną.

– Ron mówił o mnie, prawda?

– Nie – skłamał Harry. Nie był gotowy na tę rozmowę. – Powiedział, że chcę zająć miejsce Harry'ego i zdobyć jego przyjaciół, aby wkraść się na jasną stronę i potem ich zdradzić.

Severus zaśmiał się krótko.

– Cóż, chcesz zająć miejsce Harry'ego, prawda? Chociaż nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to on jako pierwszy zauważy podobieństwa pomiędzy tobą i dawnym Harrym.

– Ty je widzisz? – zapytał Harry z ciekawością.

– Tak, dla mnie jesteś prawie taki sam. Ale Albus mówi, że się zmieniłeś. Trudno mi to osądzić. Widzę cię codziennie, widziałem jak się zmieniałeś i od nowa zaczynałeś życie, więc obserwowałem te zmiany powoli, w miarę jak następowały stopniowo. Albus przeciwnie. Rzadko cię widuje, więc zmiany są dla niego ogromne i nagłe. Miałem trochę trudności z udowodnieniem mu, że nie nastąpiły raptownie.

– Ale ja się nie zmieniłem. – Harry był oszołomiony.

– Zmieniłeś się, Quiet. I nie chodzi tylko o twoje stopnie. Ale o całe twoje zachowanie. Myślę, że dorosłeś. – Uśmiechnął się do niego. – I dobrze, że tak się stało. Myślę, że to jedyny powód, dla którego panna Granger jeszcze nie odkryła, kim jesteś.

– Ale jeśli jestem dorosły, to dlaczego biegam do ciebie z moimi głupimi problemami? Dlaczego sam nie potrafię ich rozwiązać?

– Nie biegasz do mnie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zawsze starasz się rozwiązać je sam, chociaż nie powinieneś. Jestem tutaj, by ci pomóc.

– Dorośli nie potrzebują pomocy.

W tym momencie Severus wybuchnął śmiechem. To nie był wesoły czy radosny śmiech, był raczej smutny.

– Wręcz odwrotnie.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Oszukujesz mnie. Ty nigdy mi nie mówisz o swoich problemach.

– Nie sądzę, by było to mądre. Jesteś… eee… moim bratankiem i moim pasierbem. Nie uważam, aby rodzic powinien opowiadać swojemu dziecku o swoich problemach. Mam przyjaciół, z którymi rozmawiam, kiedy tego potrzebuję.

Severus westchnął. Prawie wygadał się Harry'emu o swoich uczuciach. Chłopak najpewniej by dziwnie zareagował, gdyby powiedział „moim synem". Zazdrość ukłuła go w serce. Był zazdrosny o Pottera. I o Quietusa. Wszystkich tak zwanych ojców Harry'ego. I było mu wstyd z powodu tej zazdrości.

Harry patrzył na niego, zmieszany. Nie wiedział, co wcześniej chciał powiedzieć Severus. Że jest za młody? Że nie jest wart zaufania? Z pewnością.

Severus mu nie ufał. Pomimo swoich słów nadal uważał go za głupiego dzieciaka, a jego żałosne wyjaśnienie o rodzicach i dzieciach sprawiło tylko, że było gorzej.

A były jeszcze słowa Rona.

Miał rację, kiedy postanowił nie mówić o tym Severusowi. Mógł sobie sam z nimi poradzić. Nie potrzebował pogardy Severusa.

Nie, nie miał racji, pomyślał. Severus nigdy nim nie gardził. Zawsze traktował go jak dorosłego. Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego nie mówił Harry'emu o swoich problemach? Dlaczego go wyłączał? To znowu była kwestia przyjaźni, zrozumiał Harry. Ale dotychczas zawsze w ten sposób myślał o swoich kolegach: wzajemne dzielenie różnych spraw. To był jego największy z nimi problem – nie mógł z nimi dzielić zbyt wielu rzeczy, więc nie mogli zostać jego prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, z wyjątkiem może Neville'a.

Podciągnął koc pod brodę i owinął się nim ciasno. Poczuł smutek, ale nie pozwolił sobie na płacz. Dorośli nie płakali. Dorośli.

Ale on nie był dorosły.

Jednak Severus powiedział, że Harry dorósł.

Jego zagubienie osiągnęło szczyt. Nie wiedział już, co o sobie myśleć.

I nadal nie wiedział, co myśleć o Severusie.

* * *

[1] amicitia – (łac.) przyjaźń – przyp. tłum.


	10. Pytania i odpowiedzi

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

10. PYTANIA I ODPOWIEDZI

– Posprzątaj obejście plujek i będziesz wolny. – Hagrid uśmiechnął się do niego. – Możesz używać magii – dodał i zostawił Harry'ego samego z leniwymi, obojętnymi zwierzętami.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Severus, jak zawsze, wypełniał swoje obietnice i załatwił mu odpowiedni szlaban. Nigdy nie udawało mu się ich uniknąć. W tym roku otrzymał już cztery szlabany: pierwszy za wybuch na lekcji eliksirów, drugi na złamany nos Rona, trzeci za bieganie po korytarzu i czwarty za pobicie Malfoya, na które ten zresztą bardzo zasłużył. Harry z zaskoczeniem uświadomił sobie, że stał się bardziej agresywny i łamał więcej szkolnych zasad jako Quietus, niż wcześniej jako Harry. Nigdy nikogo wcześniej nie pobił a teraz, w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, zrobił to już dwukrotnie.

Nie podobała mu się taka tendencja. Jeśli nie będzie wystarczająco ostrożny, to naprawdę będzie musiał pójść do Świętego Brutusa, aby nauczyć się samokontroli. Święty Brutus – myśl o tej szkole przypomniała mu o Dursleyach. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wróci na Privet Drive, nigdy już nie zobaczy rodziny, która pogardzała nim, ignorowała go i traktowała jak dziwoląga, chłopaka niezdolnego do niczego dobrego. Różnica pomiędzy nimi a Severusem była tak potężna, aż Harry zawstydził się z powodu myśli, że jego ojczym chciał go wyłączyć ze swojego życia. Severus nigdy go nie wyłączał. Wręcz przeciwnie, przyjął go, kochał, troszczył się o niego, rozmawiał z nim. Kupował mu ubrania, książki, nowy zestaw do robienia eliksirów („Dla zaawansowanych i Mistrzów Eliksirów" pisało na pudełku, więc Harry zapytał Severusa, czy kupił to dla siebie). Zabierał go na piwo kremowe i słodycze za każdym razem, kiedy byli w Hogsmeade. Pilnował jego snu, uspokajał go po jego koszmarach, pomagał mu w nauce, jeśli potrzebował korepetycji i przede wszystkim był z niego dumny przed całą szkołą.

Był głupi, kiedy myślał, że Severus zamierzał go wyłączyć.

Ale było coś pomiędzy nimi, jakieś niedopowiedzenie i to przeszkadzało Harry'emu.

Chłopiec poprawił szatę i odwrócił się, aby zacząć sprzątać podwórko. Powietrze było czyste, ale lodowate i przeszywający wiatr wiał z północy. Był ostatni tydzień listopada.

Kiedy wyszedł z budynku, zauważył szczupłą postać stojącą na tyłach obejścia. Zmęczony mężczyzna (lub kobieta) opierał się o ogrodzenie, jego głowa była schowana pod kapturem i oparta o chłodne sztachety.

Harry zapomniał o swojej pracy. Podszedł do wyczerpanej osoby i ostrożnie odchrząknął.

– Uhm. Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Głowa podniosła się i oczy owej osoby skierowały się na Harry'ego. To była siostra Janusa, Lea. Kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, Lea zaczerwieniła się mocno i szybko umknęła spojrzeniem. Harry poczuł się zażenowany nagłym, niepewnym uczuciem, bardzo przypominającym to, co czuł w zeszłym roku, kiedy spoglądał na Cho.

– Nie, dzięki… – szepnęła dziewczyna, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

Harry niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak podtrzymać rozmowę i czy w ogóle ją podtrzymywać. Ale wtedy Lea znowu spojrzała na niego.

– Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Sprzątam obejście plujek. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Szlaban.

Tym razem prosto na niego, wyraźnie zdezorientowana.

– Szlaban? Ty? – Potrząsnęła głową. – Kto ci dał?

– Profesor Snape. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Niedowierzanie dziewczyny zmieniło się w głębokie zaciekawienie.

– Żartujesz.

– Wcale nie. – Harry znów uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. – Pobiłem jednego z jego ukochanych Ślizgonów.

– Och, to! – Lea uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie. – Janus mi powiedział. Pobiłeś się z Malfoyem o Zabiniego, prawda?

– Widzę, że masz szpiegów pośród Ślizgonów.

– Tak jak mój brat ma swojego szpiega u Puchonów. – Tym razem uśmiech Lei był szczery. – A ty masz swoich tajnych agentów i w Gryffindorze, i w Slytherinie.

– Nie zapominaj o Ravenclawie! – zachichotał Harry.

– Dlaczego?

– Profesor Flitwick jest opiekunem tego domu.

– On też dla ciebie pracuje?

– O tak. Głównym celem jego życia jest przekonanie mego ojca, aby pozwolił mi dołączyć do jego domu. – Harry mrugnął do niej, po czym przysunął się bliżej i wyszeptał: – Brakuje mi tylko podwójnego agenta w Hufflepuffie.

– Więc muszę cię poinformować, panie Snape, że nie znajdziesz pośród nas nikogo, kto by pracował dla ciebie. Nasz dom jest dobrze znany ze swojej lojalności.

– Lojalności, rozumiem. Ale w stosunku do kogo?

– Jestem lojalna w stosunku do tych wszystkich, których szanuję bądź kocham.

– A co czujesz w stosunku do swojego domu?

– Szanuję jego tradycje – powiedziała Lea surowo.

– Jesteś bardzo poważna, prawda?

– Zawsze.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– A co to było za ciche chichotanie w szklarni podczas zielarstwa?

Lea znowu się zaczerwieniła, aż piegi zapłonęły na jej twarzy. W jej głębokich, niebieskich oczach błysnęło rozgoryczenie. Opuściła głowę, a jedwabiste włosy koloru mahoniu zakryły jej twarz.

Harry przyznał się sam przed sobą, że jest piękna. Ale po chwili zrobiło mu się nieswojo. Nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzić ze swoimi uczuciami, więc odsunął się i powiedział nieśmiało:

– Przepraszam, muszę dokończyć pracę.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił dziewczynę. Cichy dźwięk zatrzymał go. Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Lea przechodzi ponad ogrodzeniem.

– Czy mogę ci pomóc? – zapytała, a Harry po prostu przytaknął.

* * *

Nadal oddychał gwałtownie, kiedy dotarł do domu. Uśmiechał się szeroko, czuł podekscytowanie i przypływ energii, chciał skakać, biegać albo nawet pobić kogoś, kogokolwiek…

Severus przeciwnie, nie był szczęśliwy.

– Jutro aurorzy przyjdą ponownie przesłuchiwać uczniów – rzekł ponuro. Harry zbladł, a jego wcześniejsze uczucie radości zniknęło, jakby nigdy nie istniało.

– Ale pan Patil znowu tutaj będzie, prawda? – zapytał z nadzieją.

– Nie. – Severus potrząsnął głową. – Jest za granicą. Wybrał się do Francji na międzynarodową konferencję.

Harry zadrżał. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Kiedy aurorzy przesłuchiwali uczniów we wrześniu, Patil, jako urzędnik Ministerstwa, był obecny na przesłuchaniach wszystkich Ślizgonów i Harry'ego, przede wszystkim na prośbę Severusa. W ten sposób wszyscy uniknęli nieprzyjemnych sytuacji i niepotrzebnej brutalności. To dlatego Harry tak szybko przeszedł swoją weryfikację.

Harry podszedł do krzesła i opadł na nie ciężko.

– Więc możemy się spodziewać najgorszego… – westchnął. – I znowu problem moich blizn. Co powinienem im powiedzieć? Wypadek?

– Tak. Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej. – Mistrz Eliksirów patrzał na swoje ręce ze znużeniem. – Tak jak uzgodniliśmy poprzednim razem.

– Dobra. – Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Denerwujesz się, prawda?

– Oczywiście. Będą gnębić mój dom, tak samo jak i ciebie. Chciałbym, żeby było już po wszystkim.

– Ja też.

Po złych wiadomościach noc znowu była straszna, pełna łez, potem koszmarów. Kiedy Harry uspokoił się wystarczająco by normalnie zasnąć, miał okropną wizję. W rezultacie on i Severus rano ledwo trzymali się na nogach. Harry z trudem zdołał się ubrać i nawet postanowił zrezygnować ze śniadania, ponieważ ręce mu drżały. Pierwsza połowa dnia jednak minęła normalnie. Gryfoni mieli być przesłuchiwani jako ostatni, a kolej na piątą klasę przyszła po południu, po opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Do tego czasu Harry zdołał trochę się uspokoić, zjadł obiad i nawet porozmawiał z Severusem, który zapewnił go o stosunkowej uprzejmości aurorów.

Był już prawie całkiem zrelaksowany, kiedy nadeszła jego kolej. Przesłuchania odbywały się w pustej sali na trzecim piętrze, blisko gabinetu dyrektora. Czekali na swoją kolej w korytarzu, rozmawiając, a kolejka szybko się poruszała. Najwyraźniej aurorzy chcieli się uporać z tym najszybciej jak tylko się da, więc tylko rzucali Revelo, zadawali jakieś niedbałe pytania i to wszystko.

Harry ziewnął i prawie zasypiał, kiedy w końcu nadeszła jego kolej.

Dwóch aurorów siedziało za biurkiem w ciemnym pokoju, jedynym źródłem światła była tylko lampa, która była tak ustawiona, aby siedzący mężczyźni znajdowali się w cieniu. Jeden z nich pisał coś na kartce, drugi pił herbatę z filiżanki.

– Nazwisko? – zapytał piszący mężczyzna.

– Quietus Snape – odpowiedział posłusznie Harry.

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok znad kartki i spojrzał na niego.

Ich oczy się spotkały.

Znowu Harry spotkał się z nienawiścią – czystą, nieskrywaną nienawiścią, taką jak u Rona. Tak, Rona, i to nie był zwykły przypadek.

Przed nim siedział Percy, którego usta powoli wyginały się w wrednym uśmiechu.

– Snape – powtórzył słowo Harry'ego.

Drugi auror prawie upuścił filiżankę z zaskoczenia. Harry rozpoznał go – skończył szkołę rok przed Percym, był prefektem Krukonów w siódmej klasie, ale chłopiec nie pamiętał jego imienia.

– Czy przypadkiem nie jesteś spokrewniony z Severusem Snape'em? – zapytał go mężczyzna. Oczy Percy'ego zalśniły w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Harry dokładnie wiedział, co teraz miało się stać.

– Tak – powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem.

– Syn naszego lokalnego Śmierciożercy – wyszeptał Percy do drugiego chłopaka wystarczająco głośno, aby Harry mógł usłyszeć.

– Mój ojciec _nie jest_ Śmierciożercą – wysyczał Harry i groźnie zmarszczył brwi.

– Raz Śmierciożerca, zawsze Śmierciożerca, panie Snape – skrzywił się Percy. – Rękawy. Podwiń je. W tej chwili.

Harry'emu nie spodobał się rozkazujący ton, ale nie protestował. To byłoby bezcelowe, a chciał wydostać się z tego pokoju jak najszybciej. Spojrzał badawczo na swoje przedramiona. Teraz wyglądały normalnie, ale zaraz po rzuceniu Ravelo wszystkie blizny staną się widoczne, znowu całkowicie widoczne. Harry nie widział ich od trzech tygodni. Ostatni raz Severus sprawdził je tydzień po wizji z Averym. Westchnął i podniósł głowę z wyczekiwaniem.

– Revelo – rzekł były Krukon.

Powoli różowe linie zaczęły pojawiać się na jego rękach, jak ślady atramentu na mapie Huncwotów po podaniu właściwego hasła. Jedyna różnica była taka, że szramy Harry'ego nie układały się nawet w idealną mapę podziemnego Londynu, jak słynna blizna nad kolanem Dumbledore'a, a co dopiero w plan Hogwartu. Jego blizny były pamiątkami ważniejszych rzeczy, jakie Harry poznał w Koszmarnym Dworze: wartości godności osobistej, człowieczeństwa, represji, wybaczania, tradycji, miłości i rodziny. Ślady, które związały go z Voldemortem, podobnie jak blizna na jego czole, teraz ukryta pod jego włosami, aby pamiętał i nigdy nie zapomniał…

– Skąd masz te blizny? – zapytał Percy. Jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała. Ale jego głos! Czysty sadyzm.

– Miałem wypadek samochodowy. Przednia szyba się zbiła, a odłamki spadły na mnie.

Harry sam nie był pewny, czy to brzmiało przekonująco.

– Kiedy? – Padło kolejne pytanie.

– Tego lata.

– Naprawdę? Leczą się wyjątkowo powoli!

Harry słyszał niedowierzanie w głosie Percy'ego. Opuścił głowę i spojrzał na podłogę.

– Leczono mnie w mugolskim szpitalu.

Percy podszedł do niego.

– Wyciągnij rękę – młody auror rozkazał mu kategorycznie.

Harry westchnął i zrobił, co mu kazano.

– Wyglądają na raczej nowe. – Pogardliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Percy'ego. – Od jak dawna się tniesz?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy zrozumiał.

– Nie tnę się. Nie jestem samobójcą.

– Nie? Zobaczmy więc. Mówisz, że spadła na ciebie przednia szyba. Podejrzewam, że masz w takim razie również inne blizny.

Zakłopotanie Harry'ego przerodziło się we wstyd.

– Nie sądzę, aby to była wasza sprawa – wykrztusił poprzez ściśnięte gardło.

– Zdejmij ubranie! – wykrzyknął gniewnie Percy.

– Nie.

– Zdejmij je _natychmiast_, albo ja zrobię to siłą.

– Nie masz prawa wydawać mi w ten sposób rozkazów – odparł Harry i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście znał tego chłopaka wcześniej. Cóż, Percy zawsze miał dość ciasne horyzonty i był oschły, ale Harry nigdy nie zauważył u niego agresji. Może dlatego, że nigdy przedtem nie był dla niego synem Snape'a, a Percy nie znał wcześniej prawdy o przeszłości Severusa. Nie wspominając o tym, że Percy wcześniej nie był aurorem, a szkolenie Ministerstwa miało wystarczającą siłę, aby zepsuć każdego, kto nie był wystarczająco moralny, aby oprzeć się pokusom, jakie stwarzała władza nad innymi.

– Jestem tutaj jako reprezentant Ministerstwa, a twój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą. Jesteś podejrzany o pójście w jego ślady, więc mogę ci wydawać rozkazy, jeśli uznam to za konieczne. A teraz tak właśnie uważam.

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i utkwił wzrok w Percym.

– Nie zdejmę ubrania. Mój ojciec nie jest Śmierciożercą od ponad szesnastu lat i nie możecie oskarżać mnie… – Nie dokończył. Silne uderzenie w twarz posłało go na podłogę. Kiedy dotknął ręką ust, poczuł coś mokrego. Krew. Podniósł wzrok ze zgrozą.

Czy to rzeczywiście ten sam Percy, którego znał od lat? Którego rodzina była prawie jak jego własna? Co się stało? Co wywołało tak nagłą zmianę?

Harry potrząsnął głową, by usunąć mroczki przed oczu, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie.

– Więc? Rozbierzesz się, czy mam kontynuować…? – wysyczał groźnie Percy.

Harry wstał i otrzepał ubranie. Godność, przypomniał sobie.

– Nie. I doniosę na ciebie w Ministerstwie – powiedział spokojnie.

– Och, tak? Miło mi to słyszeć. Przynajmniej twój przypadek będzie dokładnie sprawdzony.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Harry'ego. Nie. Nie potrzebował tego.

– No, zdejmuj ubranie natychmiast, albo ja je z ciebie zdejmę. Ale wtedy nie będziesz już w stanie go więcej włożyć – powiedział Percy i wskazał na niego różdżką.

Harry nie poruszył się, tylko patrzył na Percy'ego tak stanowczo, jak tylko mógł w takiej sytuacji.

– Drętwota! – powiedział Percy i zaklęcie uderzyło Harry'ego w żołądek. Upadł na kolana i poczuł, jak mężczyzna ściąga mu szatę przez głowę. Zadrżał. W pomieszczeniu było chłodno, a on klęczał odsłonięty i na wpół rozebrany pod zaciekawionym i okrutnym spojrzeniem dwóch par oczu.

Kiedy Percy pochylił się i przesunął palcem po długim cięciu, Harry drgnął z obrzydzenia.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! – syknął.

– Mogę robić, co mi się podoba. – Percy odwrócił się do drugiego chłopaka. – Cięcia są świeże, tak jak podejrzewałem. Nie starsze niż miesiąc.

Harry przestraszył się. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda! Lada chwila odkryją, kim jest.

– Wyjaśnij. Natychmiast. – Percy spojrzał na niego groźnie, ale Harry nie odpowiedział. Nawet nie otworzył ust. Nie miał żadnych pomysłów.

– Czy zostało jeszcze trochę Veritaserum?

– Tak, chociaż tylko połowa porcji. Ślizgoni wypili cały zapas.

Teraz Harry'ego ogarnęła czysta panika. Czuł się jak zwierzę w potrzasku, a ledwo mógł się ruszać, z powodu zaklęcia. Zebrał wszystkie siły i wstał.

– Myślę, że moje przesłuchanie dobiegło końca – powiedział i zrobił krok w stronę drzwi.

– Mylisz się. – Teraz podeszli do niego obaj.

Wywiązała się długa walka. Harry starał się utrzymać zamknięte usta, tamci starali się je otworzyć i wlać mu eliksir do gardła. Harry kopał, drapał, bił w samoobronie, ale oni byli dużo silniejsi i po chwili leżał na podłodze z ramionami boleśnie przyciśniętymi do kamiennych płyt. Harry zadrżał, kiedy brudny, lodowaty kamień dotknął jego gołej skóry, ale nie otworzył ust, nawet na sekundę.

Percy uklęknął na jego piersi i złapał go za szczękę.

Harry opierał się rozpaczliwie. Czuł, że jego koniec się zbliża. Fiolka była tak blisko… A silna ręka na jego policzkach powoli spełniała swe zadanie. Percy zbliżył eliksir do jego ust. W tym momencie przyszedł Harry'emu do głowy pomysł, raptownie rzucił głową do przodu i tym ruchem wytrącił eliksir z ręki zaskoczonego Percy'ego.

Ampułka spadła na kamienie. Nie potłukła się, ale jej zawartość się wylała.

W tym momencie odgłos otwieranych drzwi przeszkodził tym nierównym zmaganiom. Harry spojrzał z nadzieją na wchodzącego mężczyznę, ale jego nadzieja szybko zgasła. To był auror, który pilnował całej procedury.

– Co się tutaj dzieje?

– Pan Snape nie chce wypić Veritaserum – oświadczył były Krukon. – A my staraliśmy się go przekonać. Ale rozlał ostatnią dawkę.

– Idioci – burknął starszy mężczyzna. – Odsuń się, Weasley. Powinniście byli go najpierw unieruchomić, a dopiero wtedy wlać mu serum do gardła. Jakie chcieliście mu zadać pytanie?

– Kłamał, kiedy zapytałem go o jego blizny. Powiedział, że mają przynajmniej sześć miesięcy, ale podejrzewam, że mają miesiąc, nie więcej.

Auror chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i podniósł go.

Harry przestał się sprzeciwiać. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął mocna usta.

– Impertynencki chłopak – rzekł Auror gniewnie. Harry zadrżał nagle w emocjonalnym bólu. Severus w żartach nie raz lubił do niego zwracać się w ten sposób: impertynencki chłopak lub dzieciak. Jego uwagi nigdy nie raniły Harry'ego. Zawsze były związane z czymś dobrym. Severus… On był teraz z pewnością ze swoimi pokrzywdzonymi Ślizgonami, Harry zastanowił się i uznał, że tak być powinno. Niedługo także będzie mógł być z nim i wysłucha jego spokojnych, pocieszających słów.

– Odpowiedz na pytanie pana Weasleya!

Nigdy, pomyślał Harry. Szybciej umrze, niż wyda im swój sekret.

Uderzono go w twarz i Harry zachwiał się. Ale poza tym nie zareagował.

Po tym uderzeniu nastąpiło kilka następnych, dopóki auror nie znudził się, widząc, że to bezcelowe.

– Dobrze, chłopcze. Rzucę na ciebie klątwę, jeśli mi nie odpowiesz.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech przygotowując się na klątwę, ale nadal nie zareagował. To było dużo gorsze, niż przypuszczał. Starszy mężczyzna zamierzał go przekląć. Severus powiedział dawno temu, że narzędzia tortur Ministerstwa nie różniły się zbytnio od metod Voldemorta.

Harry poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu, więc opuścił powieki. Robił wszystko, by uniknąć tortur Ministerstwa, ale oto nadeszły i wszystkie jego zabiegi okazały się bezcelowe. Stracił przyjaciół, imię, przeszłość, aby tylko trzymać się od tego z daleka i wszystko na nic.

To były jego ostatnie myśli, zanim uderzyło w niego Tormenta.

Po kilku długi chwilach nieznośnej agonii świat zasnuła ciemność.

Harry upadł na podłogę nieprzytomny.

* * *

Neville poprawił się na krześle, czekając aż z pokoju wyjdzie Quietus. Był tam już od dwudziestu minut i Neville zaczynał się denerwować. Co się działo?

Czasami spoglądał na Hermionę, która wyglądała na co najmniej tak samo zdenerwowaną jak on. Niebawem opuściła swojego uśmiechającego się kąśliwie chłopaka i usiadła obok Neville'a. Neville spojrzał z zastanowieniem na Rona. Kilka miesięcy temu byli przyjaciółmi, ale teraz prawie go nienawidził. Sposób, w jaki traktował Quietusa był skandaliczny. Quietus był spokojnym, cichym chłopakiem, który nie lubił pozostawać w centrum zainteresowania. Zawsze też był gotów pomóc każdemu, kto się do niego zgłosił. Nawet więcej, zrobił coś, co Neville uważał na niemożliwe: złagodził Mistrza Eliksirów, jego gorycz i brutalne zachowanie. Neville nadal nie lubił mrocznego, wysokiego, ironicznego mężczyzny, ale czasami udawało mu się zobaczyć jego ludzką stronę, przede wszystkim poprzez sposób, w jaki traktował swojego syna. Zmienił zdanie o profesorze. Snape był nadal draniem, ale stał się znośny.

Raz został zaproszony Pod Trzy Miotły w Hogsmeade, na piwo kremowe w towarzyskie obu Snape'ów. Pamiętał swoją nerwowość, kiedy podejmował próby przekonania Quietusa, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, ale nie udało mu się to. I spędził raczej przyjemnie dwie godziny, głównie obserwując w milczeniu towarzyszy i ciesząc się z ich sprzeczek. Byli idealnym przykładem ojca i syna, co zauważył i w sekrecie zazdrościł im ich relacji. On zawsze pragnął mieć ojca, ale nigdy go nie miał, a jego babcia nigdy nie zapomniała mu przypomnieć, jaką obrzydliwą, nieludzką kreaturą był jego ojciec.

Tak, Snape, ironiczny drań, zmienił się w widoczny sposób i Neville z radością przywitał te zmiany.

Był nawet w dobrych stosunkach z tym Ślizgonem – Aresem, drugim przyjacielem Quietusa. Ojciec Aresa był Śmierciożercą, a teraz znajdował się w nowym więzieniu Ministerstwa, na Liberty (to także była wyspa, a znajdowała się niedaleko wyspy Azkaban, która teraz nie była używana, ponieważ dementorzy przyłączyli się do Sam Wiesz Kogo). Przy czym ojca Aresa wcześniej pozbawiono magii, co było niemal tak samo ciężką karą jak pocałunek dementora. Sąd skazał go na dożywocie. Neville nie usłyszał tej historii od Aresa, ani nie opowiedział mu jej Quietus, ale przeczytał o tym w Proroku. Po ukazaniu się tego artykułu, Ślizgon najwyraźniej oczekiwał pogardy i obrzydzenia, ale na próżno. Neville nie przejmował się ich ojcami, jego własny też nie był ideałem. Kilka dni później Ares dołączył do niego podczas lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i od tego czasu byli w dobrych stosunkach. Neville czasami zastanawiał się nad sytuacją Quietusa: miał dwóch przyjaciół, jeden był synem Śmierciożercy a drugi synem aurora, cudowna mieszanka!

Ale Quietus nadal był w pokoju i w końcu Hermiona zapytała:

– Jak myślisz, co oni z nim robią?

Neville, oczywiście, nie wiedział, ale po historiach o pracy aurorów opowiedzianych przez jego babcię, miał złe przeczucia. Jego zdenerwowanie wzrosło, kiedy stary auror – jeden z przyjaciół jego ojca, wszedł do pokoju.

Źrenice Hermiony rozszerzyły się ze strachu i troski o Quietusa.

– Neville, musimy coś zrobić – powiedziała wreszcie. – Obawiam się, że oni… go krzywdzą.

Neville zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

– Dlaczego mieliby go krzywdzić? Aurorzy nie są brutalni w stosunku do dzieci, z wyjątkiem dzieci Śmiercio…

– Quietus jest jednym z nich – wyszeptała Hermiona tak cicho, że tylko Neville to usłyszał. Chłopak zbladł.

– Jego ojciec… Masz na myśli… Ale… On jest profeso…

– Był, prawie dwadzieścia lat temu – wyjaśniła pośpiesznie Hermiona. – Już nie jest, był szpiegiem już w poprzedniej wojnie, ale ludzie z Ministerstwa mogą…

Neville nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Quietus był… Snape był… Jasna cholera. _To_ było powodem tych ciągłych sekretów! I podsłuchana rozmowa pomiędzy Hermioną i Ronem… To miało sens. Dziwne zachowanie Quietusa zaraz potem… Neville był przekonany, że nawet Ares o tym nie wiedział. Potrząsnął głową, by rozjaśnić umysł. Ale… poczuł się oszukany. Tak wiele rzeczy dzielił z Quietusem! I… Ale z drugiej strony Quietus nie mógł wyjawiać sekretów swojego ojca.

Snape… Śmierciożercą. Prze chwilę znowu nienawidził tego człowieka, z całej siły. Cholerny, wredny drań! Jak on śmiał traktować go jak…?

Potem przyszło mu coś do głowy. Podejrzany. Lochy Ministerstwa. Tortury. Jego ojciec.

A teraz krzywdzili Quietusa. Krzywdzili syna z powodu przewinień ojca!

Tak nie powinno być!

W następnej chwili wypadł z korytarza, jak wystrzelony. Pobiegł do chimery by zawiadomić dyrektora, ale kiedy stanął przed posągiem, z irytacją zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zna hasła.

Co więc powinien zrobić?

Musiał powiedzieć Snape'owi. Ale Snape był… Nieważne. Chodziło o jego syna, a nie o niego.

Odwrócił się i skierował w stronę lochów. Korytarz był pusty, gdyż akurat teraz odbywała się ostatnia lekcja, więc mógł biec nie martwiąc się, że na kogoś wpadnie, z wyjątkiem, oczywiście, Filcha. Albo lepiej powiedzieć: pani Norris. Biegnąc, Neville nie zauważył stojącego na środku ciemnego korytarza kota, zanim się o niego nie potknął. Kot zamiauczał boleśnie i zasyczał na Neville'a, ale on się tym nie przejął. Wstał i popędził dalej. Kiedy dotarł do lochów, dosłyszał, że Filch wrzeszczy i biegnie za nim.

– Hej, chłopcze! Stój albo zostaniesz wyrzucony jeszcze przed kolacją! Jak śmiałeś kopnąć panią Norris! Stój! Stój, ty zuchwały…!

Więcej nie słyszał, ponieważ dotarł do drzwi sali eliksirów i otworzył je zamaszystym ruchem.

Stanął twarzą w twarz z bardzo zirytowanym profesorem.

– Panie Longbottom! Od kiedy to… – Ale nie zdołał dokończyć.

– Quietus! – wykrzyknął nerwowo Neville. – Jest w pokoju od czterdziestu minut…

Nic musiał nic więcej mówić.

– Koniec lekcji! – ryknął Snape, wybiegając z pokoju. Odepchnął protestującego Filcha i nadepnął w pośpiechu na ogon pani Norris. Neville pobiegł za nim.

– Wezwali go czterdzieści minut temu, a około dwudziestu minut temu dołączył do nich pan Bamberg… Martwiłem się… Nie skrzywdzą go, prawda?

– Panie Longbottom, proszę przyprowadzić dyrektora, zamiast wygadywać głupoty – burknął Snape, przerywając nerwowy bełkot Neville'a.

– Próbowałem. Ale nie znam hasła – poskarżył się chłopiec.

– Hasło brzmi Knot. Pośpiesz się!

Ale Neville nie musiał wzywać dyrektora. Spotkali go dokładnie przed salą. Dwóch mężczyzn spojrzało na siebie i jednocześnie krzyknęli:

– Aperio[1]!

– To silniejsza wersja Alohomory – wyjaśniła Hermiona Neville'owi.

Drzwi otwarły się z głośnym trzaskiem.

– Expelliarmus! – Było następnym zaklęciem, jakie rzucili. Potem Snape wpadł do pokoju jako pierwszy. Dumbledore podszedł do trzech aurorów. Już miał otworzyć usta, kiedy Snape wykrzyknął z kąta pomieszczenia:

– Albusie! On jest nieprzytomny!

W tym czasie Neville i Hermiona stali w otwartych drzwiach. To, co zobaczyli, sprawiło, że serca im zamarły. Quietus leżał na podłodze: półnagi, jego blada skóra poznaczona była bliznami i szramami, twarz miał całą we krwi, a włosy mokre od potu. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, Snape usiadł na brudnej, zimnej podłodze i podniósł chłopca na swoje kolana. Jego twarz była bledsza niż zwykle, ciemne oczy błyszczały dziwnie. Od łez? Najwyraźniej nie widział niczego, oprócz swojego syna, więc Neville, po krótkim spojrzeniu na niego i na dyrektora poszedł przyprowadzić panią Pomfrey.

– Co się stało? – Było pierwszym pytaniem pielęgniarki. Kiedy Neville opowiedział jej, co zobaczył, kobieta szybko chwyciła kilka rolek sterylnej gazy i butelkę uspokajającego eliksiru, nic więcej. Neville'a to zdziwiło, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko podążył w milczeniu za gderającą pielęgniarką.

– Aurorzy, pięknie… Troje dzieci w skrzydle szpitalnym, a teraz czwarte… Piękna robota…! Hiszpańska Inkwizycja…

Zanim dotarli do klasy, Neville dowiedział się, że tego dnia trzech Ślizgonów (pierwszoroczniak i dwóch z trzeciej klasy) z powodu szoku trafiło do ambulatorium i pani Pomfrey podejrzewała, że Quietus cierpi na to samo. Neville wątpił w diagnozę pielęgniarki, ale nie ośmielił się zaprotestować. Zważywszy na jego częste wypadki, jego spotkania z pielęgniarką były częste, więc postanowił nie sprzeczać się z nią.

Weszła do pokoju nawet nie patrząc na trzech aurorów, którzy właśnie zażarcie kłócili się z dyrektorem. Przykucnęła obok Mistrza Eliksirów i ku zdziwieniu Neville'a, wlała połowę zwartości butelki do gardła oszołomionego mężczyzny. Dopiero kiedy uchwyt profesora zelżał, zbadała chłopca.

– Odmówił odpowiedzi na proste pytanie! – Stary Auror był wściekły. – Plątał się w zeznaniach!

– O co go pytaliście? – zapytał groźnie dyrektor.

– O jego blizny. Najpierw powiedział, że miał wypadek samochodowy tego lata, potem zobaczyłem, że te rany nie mają więcej niż miesiąc! – To Percy teraz wyjaśniał, splatając nerwowo ręce. Nie przywykł do kłócenia się z Dumbledore'em.

Dyrektor odwrócił się do pielęgniarki.

– Cóż więc, myślę, że możemy zapytać o te blizny specjalistkę. Poppy?

Kiedy pielęgniarka podniosła głowę, Neville zobaczył, że jej twarz wyrażała szok. Potrzebowała nawet trochę czasu, aby odzyskać mowę.

– Jego… jego blizny… – odchrząknęła. – Tak, rzeczywiście został poraniony tego lata. Ale miał wypadek na eliksirach trzy tygodnie temu, który spowodował, że rany eee… blizny znowu się otworzyły.

Oczy Neville'a rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Nie było żadnego wypadku na eliksirach trzy tygodnie temu!

Ale Dumbledore przytaknął.

– Proszę, mów dalej, Poppy. Co teraz mu jest?

– Lekkie obrażenia ciała, kilka siniaków i rozcięta warga, spowodowane kilkoma uderzeniami oraz ogromne wewnętrzne wzburzenie, wywołane zapewne przez Cruciatus lub Tormenta – powiedziała i podniosła wzrok na dyrektora. – Niech pan sprawdzi ich różdżki, dyrektorze – dodała ponuro.

– Która jest twoja, panie Bamberg? – Głos Dumbledore'a był lodowaty i ostry. W międzyczasie Severus podniósł Quietusa i w towarzystwie Poppy skierował się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Dębowa – burknął Auror. – Ale nie trzeba jej sprawdzać. Rzuciłem Tormenta na chłopaka.

– Tormenta? Tylko dlatego, że wstydził się swoich blizn? – krzyknął Neville z niedowierzaniem.

– Panie Longbottom, proszę… – Dyrektor niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się do niego. – To sprawa pomiędzy mną i tymi dżentelmenami. Nie powinieneś tutaj być. I dziękuję za twoją pomoc.

Neville kiwnął głową i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Rzucili torturujące zaklęcie na dziecko! – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Są chorzy psychicznie. Nie dziwię się, że pani Pomfrey była tak zszokowana.

Neville podrapał się nerwowo po karku. Był sam na sam z dziewczyną, ale mimo wszystko przysunął się do niej.

– Hermiona, blizny Quietusa rzeczywiście mają miesiąc! Widziałem je raz, kiedy sprzątaliśmy salę eliksirów po korepetycjach kilka tygodni temu. Były czerwone i wyglądały na świeże… Pomyślałem wtedy, że się tnie, ale teraz zauważyłem, że jest nimi cały pokryty…

– No, nie wiem, Neville… – odpowiedziała powoli Hermiona. – Może widziałeś je po wypadku przy eliksirach…

– Nie było żadnego wypadku!

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Jego ojciec jest szkolnym Mistrzem Eliksirów i w tamtym czasie eksperymentowali z różnymi składnikami do eliksiru dla profesora Lupina. Mógł mieć wtedy z dziesięć wypadków, a ty byś tego nie wiedział!

– Ale wtedy… Dlaczego powiedział, że nie chce, abym powiedział o nich profesorowi Snape'owi? I dlaczego po prostu nie powiedział mi prawdy?

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zamyśliła się.

– Myślę, że znam powód, Neville. Martwi się o swojego ojca. Podejrzewam, że znęcano się nad nim, kiedy był dzieckiem i boi się, że jeśli ktoś to przez przypadek odkryje, wtedy zaczną obwiniać jego ojca, a on będzie musiał wrócić do swojej mugolskiej rodziny.

Neville zbladł.

– Znęcali się nad nim…

– Pamiętasz jak zemdlał podczas lekcji obrony? Myślę, że było to następstwem jego wcześniejszego maltretowania.

Stali przez chwilę w ciszy. Potem Hermiona westchnęła.

– Chodźmy do skrzydła szpitalnego.

To, co zobaczyli, gdy dotarli na miejsce, było bardziej zadziwiające niż wszystko, co dzisiaj widzieli. Snape siedział na łóżku Quietusa, a jego syn leżał mu na kolanach. Profesor spokojnie kołysał już przytomnego i szlochającego chłopaka, a w międzyczasie kłócił się z pielęgniarką.

– Oczywiście, że zabiorę go do domu. Nie będę tutaj spał, a on już nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Nic mu nie będzie.

– Ale, Severusie…

– Nie, Poppy. Zabiorę go do domu.

– Skutki zaklęcia…

– Poradzę sobie z nimi. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to sam sporządzam twoje eliksiry i dokładnie wiem, co podać mu w takim stanie.

– Ale twoje lekcje…

– Nie obchodzą mnie moje lekcje. Albus się nimi zajmie, jeśli będzie chciał. Ja chcę być z nim. Doznał silnego emocjonalnego szoku. Nie zostawię go samego, a już z pewnością nie tu! Czego chcecie? – warknął nagle gniewnie na parę stojącą w drzwiach.

Neville odskoczył do tyłu, zalękniony.

– Przyszliśmy zobaczyć Quietusa – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Myślę, że zasnął. – Opuścił chłopca na łóżko i owinął do kocem. – Możemy wyjść? Nie chcę go obudzić.

Przytaknęli w milczeniu. Kiedy znaleźli się już na korytarzu, Snape odwrócił się do nich.

– Dziękuję wam za pomoc, a szczególnie tobie, panie Longbottom – westchnął. – Chociaż, gdybyście zareagowali szybciej…

Neville przełknął ślinę i opuścił głowę.

– Ja… Ja po prostu… Nie pomyślałem, dopóki… dopóki Hermiona nie powiedziała… – wyjąkał, ale w końcu nie ośmielił się dokończyć zdania.

– Panie Longbottom? – zapytał Snape niecierpliwie. – Co ona powiedziała?

– Powiedziałam mu, co widziałam w skrzydle szpitalnym w zeszłym roku. Mam na myśli pana ramię. – Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i utkwiła wzrok w czubkach butów.

– Potem przypomniałem sobie, co babcia mówiła o moim ojcu i przestraszyłem się, że skrzywdzą Quietusa – nagle dokończył Neville.

Wzrok profesora wywoływał ciarki na skórze.

– Więc wiedzieliście o tym, że byłem Śmierciożercą, a mimo to zdecydowaliście się pomóc Quietusowi.

Przytaknęli.

– Dlaczego? – Twarz Severusa nie wyrażała niczego.

– Nie jest swoim ojcem. – Neville wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili zrozumiał, co powiedział i komu, zaczerwienił się i zagryzł wargi.

Snape jednak tylko zaśmiał się cicho, pozostawiając uwagę Neville'a bez komentarza.

– I domyśliliśmy się, że był pan szpiegiem… – dodała Hermiona, ale Snape jej przerwał:

– Kto…?

– Harry. – Hermiona opuściła głowę. – Profesor Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że szpiegował pan dla jasnej strony.

– Rozumiem… – rzekł Snape i odwrócił się do drzwi. – Ponownie dziękuję. I… Panie Longbottom… – Zaczekał, aż Neville na niego spojrzy. – Nie wiem, co mówiła tobie twoja babcia. Ale ty również nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Teraz chcę cię poprosić o jeszcze jedną rzecz. – Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się lekko. – Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz walczył z boginem, nie ubieraj mnie w te nieznośne szaty tej starej czarownicy, jeśli to możliwe.

Neville'a zatkało na długą chwilę. Snape – uśmiechający się do niego, a nawet żartujący? Świat z pewnością chylił się ku zagładzie. Ale natychmiast odzyskał nad sobą panowanie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Cóż, proszę pana, myślę, że mój bogin nie będzie już więcej wyglądał jak pan. Następnym razem ubiorę moją babcię w pana szaty. Dobrze?

– Umowa stoi, panie Longbottom.

* * *

Kamień nagrobkowy był stary i zniszczony. Pełno było na nim rys, imię ledwo dawało się odczytać, ale Harry wiedział, co było na nim napisane.

Quietus Snape

1960 – 1979

– Nic więcej? – Odwrócił się do Severusa.

– Nic. Nie lubił żadnych głupich inskrypcji.

Stali przez dłuższą chwilę, pogrążeni w myślach. Ostry, zimny wiatr poruszał ich pelerynami (Harry miał na sobie taką samą jak Severus) i chłostał ich twarze, ale oni zdawali się tego nie zauważać.

Harry był całkowicie zagubiony w myślach. To był grób jego ojca. A on nie czuł smutku, tylko lekki zawód, że nie dana mu była szansa spotkania go. Tak jak jego ojcu nigdy nie dano szansy poznania jego.

Westchnął i schylił się nad grobem. Zdjął rękawiczki i strzepnął śnieg z kamienia. Postawił świeczki, które wcześniej kupił w Hogsmeade.

– Incendio. – Zapalił je.

Kiedy przysunął się znowu do Severusa, starszy mężczyzna nagle go przytulił, objął go ramieniem tak mocno, że przez chwilę Harry myślał, że go zmiażdży.

– Czasami tak bardzo się boję, że cię stracę – wyszeptał mężczyzna drżącym głosem. – Proszę, bądź bardziej ostrożny. Wystraszyłeś mnie niemal na śmierć.

– Spróbuję, Severusie – mruknął Harry poprzez kołnierz szaty. Ten szczery wybuch uczuć Severusa zaniepokoił go. – Coś nie tak?

– Nie, tylko… Spojrzałem na cyfry. Quietus żył tylko dziewiętnaście lat. Ty masz prawie szesnaście. Chcę, abyś pochował mnie obok niego, jeśli umrę. Dobrze?

– Nie umieraj jeszcze, proszę. Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie.

– Nie zamierzam umrzeć w najbliższej przyszłości, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie chcę ciebie pochować.

– Nie będziesz musiał.

Po półgodzinie poszli do grobu rodziny Potterów.

Harold Winston Potter

Armena Helen Potter

James Alfred Potter

Lilian Potter

Harold James Potter

– Nazwiska i cyfry. Czy to wszystko, co zostaje po śmierci? – zapytał niepewnie Harry drżącym głosem.

– Nie. – Severus potrząsnął głową. – Nie. Dużo więcej. Jesteś ty, na przykład. Ty, który pozostałeś po ich śmierci: Quietusa, Jamesa, Lily i starych Potterów.

– Czy to jest warte tych wszystkich śmierci?

– Mogę ci przekazać tylko swoją opinie, Quiet. Moją wysoce egoistyczną opinię. Myślę, że fakt twojego istnienia jest wart wszystkiego.

– Mówisz poważnie?

– Nie ośmielaj się ponownie o to pytać. Nie śmiej w to wątpić. Zrozumiałeś?

– Nie śmiem zrozumieć.

Po chwili skierowali się z powrotem do Hogwartu.

– Dziękuję, Severusie.

– Za co?

– Za pokazanie mi. Za podzielenie się.

– To twoja rodzina.

– A poprzez mnie jest również twoją.

Severus przytaknął.

– Faktycznie. Chociaż nigdy nie wierzyłem, że Potter będzie dla mnie rodziną.

– Nie wspominając o pokrewieństwie z pewnym Mistrzem Eliksirów…

– Czy to takie ciężkie? – W głosie Severusa słychać było zainteresowanie i zarazem lekki niepokój.

– Zwariowałeś? Oczywiście, że nie. Zresztą jestem ci winien kolejne podziękowanie.

Severus uniósł brew.

– Za uratowanie mnie przed Poppy – wyjaśnił Harry.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

– Ona zna nasz sekret.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Powiedziała mi dzisiaj. Powiedziała, żebym pokazał ci również grób Potterów.

– Ale… Jakim sposobem?

– Widziała twoje blizny. Myślę, że coś skojarzyła i rozpoznała cię, dość niespodzianie. Przypuszczam, że nawet zrobiła badanie krwi, aby sprawdzić swoją teorię.

– Nie martwisz się?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Raczej nie. Tak jest nawet lepiej. Ona nikomu nie powie, a zapewni ci w przyszłości odpowiednią pomoc medyczną, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował.

– Więc jest nas czworo.

_– Tak, jest nas czworo._

* * *

[1] aperio – (łac.) otwierać – przyp. tłum.


	11. Święta i wieści

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

11. ŚWIĘTA I WIEŚCI

– Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Quietus! Mnie nawet nie dotknęli, mimo że dokładnie wiedzieli, kim był mój tata! Rzucili tylko na mnie to cholerne Revelo i to wszystko! – Ares potrząsał głową z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na Harry'ego.

To było pierwsze popołudnie, kiedy Harry został wypuszczony z łóżka. Tego samego niedzielnego popołudnia Harry i Severus poszli na cmentarz, a następny dzień miał być dla Harry'ego pierwszym dniem szkolnym od czasu przesłuchań przez aurorów, więc chłopiec podejrzewał, że odbędzie więcej takich rozmów w ciągu najbliższych dni.

Neville poruszył się niespokojnie, nie ośmielając się spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela. Harry westchnął.

– To było coś… osobistego. Przeciwko mojemu ojcu.

– Bzdury. – Ares uderzył pięścią w stół. – Myślę, że ten drań, Weasley, jest psychicznie chory. Zawsze był głupim, przemądrzałym molem książkowym. Ale jakieś niedobre wspomnienia z lekcji eliksirów nie powinny mieć na niego takiego złego wpływu, żeby aż musiał cię bić!

– Nie. Tu nie chodziło o lekcje eliksirów. To z innego powodu, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Harry spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. – To…

Ares przerwał Harry'emu, lekko dotykając jego ramienia. Harry drgnął niespokojnie. Ares szybko cofnął rękę i przysunął się bliżej.

– Więc to, co powiedział Ronald Weasley o twoim ojcu, to prawda?

Harry spojrzał na niego ostrożnie.

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

– Na pierwszych zajęciach z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami obrażał naszych ojców. Nie, nie tylko mojego, ale twojego również. To dlatego, że obaj są… – przełknął ślinę. – Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się.

– Severus nie jest Śmier…

– Ciii, Quiet – syknął zdenerwowany Neville. – Nie jesteśmy sami w bibliotece. – Potem odwrócił się do Ślizgona. – Tak i nie. Jego ojciec szpiegował Sam Wiesz Kogo, dopóki nie zdemaskowano go tego lata. Ale w Ministerstwie siedzą tylko bezrozumni, przeklęci idioci, i tyczy się to również aurorów. Może nawet ich najbardziej.

Harry spojrzał zaskoczony na Neville'a. On wiedział. Ale skąd? W międzyczasie wyraz zrozumienia pojawił się na twarzy Aresa.

– Więc to dlatego twój ojciec chciał, abyś trzymał się ode mnie z daleka! – Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. – I może miał również jakąś osobistą urazę do mojego ojca po letnich doświadczeniach. Cóż, aż do teraz nie rozumiałem, jak to się stało, że został schwytany razem z Potterem. Najwyraźniej próbował ocalić tego bezcennego zbawiciela świata…

Harry zbladł, Neville natomiast poczerwieniał z gniewu.

– Nie waż s-się mówić t-tak o Harrym! – Oczy chłopca zaiskrzyły gniewem. – To nie było c-coś, czego by chciał! I nigdy się tak nie zachowywał! To tylko twoje ślizgońskie uprzedzenia sprawiły, że tak o nim myślisz!

Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Harry'ego, Ares nie zamierzał się kłócić. Wręcz przeciwnie, przysunął się bliżej i oparł łokcie na stole.

– Dobra, rozumiem. Więc może mi opowiesz, jaki był?

Neville kiwnął głowa na znak zgody, a Harry miał ochotę zniknąć.

– Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałeś, prawda? – zapytał Neville.

– Właściwie nigdy się nim nie interesowałem. – Ares uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. – Myślałem, że był gryfońską wersją Malfoya.

To proste stwierdzenie wstrząsnęło Harrym. Nie słyszał dalszych słów Neville'a. On i Malfoy – podobni? Ależ on nigdy nie był takim aroganckim idiotą, nie miał niewolników, nie był rozpieszczonym okrutnym draniem takim jak Malfoy!

– Dlaczego myślałeś, że… on był podobny do Malfoya? – zapytał nagle, przerywając Neville'owi. O mały włos powiedział „byłem podobny do Malfoya".

Neville zamilkł i spojrzał na Aresa, który ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

– Z powodu jego wielbicieli i kumpli. I z powodu tej jego cholernej pewności siebie. I był tak uprzedzony do Ślizgonów, jak Malfoy do Gryfonów. Nigdy w klasie nawet nie zwracał uwagi na nas – normalnych Ślizgonów, tylko na Malfoya. Nigdy nie spróbował nawet nas poznać, czy przynajmniej się nam przedstawić.

– Cóż, to dotyczy prawie wszystkich Ślizgonów i Gryfonów – dodał cicho Neville. – Nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedyś widział, jak zaczynasz rozmowę z którymkolwiek z nas.

– W takich momentach cieszę się, że nie zostałem przydzielony – oznajmił Harry, by uniknąć zbliżającej się kłótni. – W ten sposób każdy może mnie nienawidzić, z powodu tego, jaki jestem, a nie z powodu domu, do którego należę.

– Albo z powodu tego, kim jest twój ojciec. – Ares wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Och, cóż… Ale bycie synem profesora Snape'a też ma swoje zalety. – Harry mrugnął do nich. – W każdym razie, dyrektor powiedział, że nie będę już więcej przesłuchiwany sam. On albo ojciec będą tam ze mną. Nawet zgłosił w Ministerstwie, że aurorzy użyli torturującego zaklęcia na uczniu.

– To dobra wiadomość! – ucieszył się Neville. – Hermiona już się o ciebie martwiła…

Twarz Harry'ego zachmurzyła się.

– A co z Weasleyem? Jak on reaguje na zmartwienia swojej dziewczyny?

Neville spojrzał niepewnie na Aresa, potem westchnął.

– Myślę, że żaden z Gryfonów nigdy by tobie tego nie opowiedział, a już na pewno nie Hermiona… Ale tamtego dnia, po tym jak wróciliśmy od ciebie ze skrzydła szpitalnego, miała miejsce awantura w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Bardzo… wstrętna awantura. To Ron ją zaczął. Zaczął wrzeszczeć na Hermionę i na mnie. Wyzywał nas od zdrajców. Wtedy cała reszta dołączyła się do kłótni i… – Strapiony Neville pomasował skronie. – Ron powiedział, że twój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą i zdrajcą, i że ty jesteś jego agentem wśród Gryfonów… Jasna cholera. Zrobiło się tak cicho, że myślałem przez chwilę, że ogłuchłem. Nie mogłem nic wykrztusić. A potem Hermiona powiedziała Ronowi, że jest głupim, rozwydrzonym dzieciakiem, czy coś takiego, ale Ron wrzasnął na nią, że ona się w tobie podkochuje… Wtedy ona uderzyła go w twarz i powiedziała, że ma już tego dość i że już koniec. To stało się cztery dni temu. Od tamtego czasu nie widziałem ich razem.

Twarz Harry'ego przybrała dziwny, zielony kolor.

– Zerwała z nim? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

– Na to wygląda…

– A teraz cały Gryffindor wie o tacie… – Harry schował twarz w dłoniach. Jego ramiona drżały. – I myślą, że chodzę z Hermioną… A ona zostawiła Rona przeze mnie…

– Co za zidiociały drań z tego Weasleya… – wycedził Ares poprzez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Uspokójcie się. Jestem pewny, że większość Gryfonów myśli, że Ron przesadzał. Wszyscy wiedzą jak nienawidzi Snape'a i ciebie – powiedział uspokajającym głosem Neville.

– Ale jeśli nawet ty, Neville, zrozumiałeś, że on nie przesadzał, to podejrzewam, że wszyscy również o tym wiedzą – warknął na niego Harry. Ale Neville nie przejął się tym.

– Nie. Ja to wiem tylko dlatego, że Hermiona mi powiedziała, kiedy ty byłeś… przesłuchiwany i zdecydowaliśmy się zawołać dorosłych na pomoc – przyznał. – A później Snape potwierdził słowa Hermiony.

– Severus dosłownie przyznał się tobie, że on… – Harry był zaszokowany.

– Tak. I poprosił mnie, żebym już więcej nie ubierał go w szaty mojej babci, kiedy przypadkiem wpadnę na bogina…

* * *

– Zaczynasz być łagodny dla uczniów. Co z twoją reputacją? – zapytał Harry, kiedy usłyszał, jak Severus wchodzi do pokoju tej nocy.

– Myślałem, że już śpisz – wymamrotał Snape w odpowiedzi.

– Czekałem na ciebie.

– Mogłeś odwiedzić mnie w laboratorium po południu.

– Nienawidzisz, jak ktoś ci przeszkadza, gdy pracujesz.

– Do diabła, tak… – Severus ziewnął głośno. – Ale ty możesz mi przeszkadzać, kiedy tylko chcesz. Lepsze to, niż czekanie na mnie, zamiast spania. I co to za komentarz o mojej reputacji?

– Neville wyznał, że uśmiechnąłeś się do niego i nawet zażartowałeś.

– Jaką dostanę za to karę? – Severus przewrócił się na brzuch. – Ale mów szybko, zanim zasnę.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko westchnął. Severus nagle się ożywił.

– Czy coś się stało?

– Boję się jutrzejszych lekcji – powiedział słabo Harry. – Ron powiedział wszystkim Gryfonom o twojej przeszłości. Nie wiem, jak zareagują. Nie chcę, aby znowu mnie nienawidzili. Nie chcę również, aby tobą pogardzali. I nie chcę zaczynać wszystkiego od początku. Mam już dość rozpoczynania wszystkiego od nowa.

Severus wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął delikatnie ramię Harry'ego .

– Nie musisz wszystkiego zaczynać od nowa, Quiet. Masz Neville'a i Hermionę w Gryffindorze i oni ciebie nie opuszczą. Być może tyczy się to również pana Finnigana. Nie możesz już bardziej stracić Rona, a sympatia innych nie jest taka istotna. Co do mnie, nie obchodzi mnie, co oni myślą o mnie i o mojej roli, więc nie musisz przejmować się moją reputacją czy akceptacją.

– Ale ja chcę, aby ciebie zaakceptowali! – wykrzyknął zdesperowany Harry.

– Nie zrobią tego. Przynajmniej nie wszyscy. Twoi przyjaciele mnie zaakceptowali, czy to nie wystarczy?

Harry wymamrotał coś cicho.

– Czy to było „nie"? – zapytał Severus, a kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział ponownie wyciągnął rękę i żartobliwie szturchnął go palcem w bok.

– Tak. Nie – jęknął Harry i odsunął się od łaskoczącego palca.

– Zaskakuje mnie zasób twego słownictwa – rzekł Severus kpiąco, ale zaraz znowu spoważniał. – Słuchaj, Quiet. Twoja akceptacja w zupełności mi wystarcza. W zupełności. – Znowu ziewnął. – W każdym razie to dużo więcej niż miałem przez lata. – Kolejne głośne ziewnięcie. – Teraz idź już spać. Będę tutaj, jeśli coś by się stało.

– Dobranoc, tato.

Głucha cisza zaległa w pokoju.

* * *

Przez cały ranek Harry starał się unikać Severusa. Nadal był zakłopotany swoim głupim przejęzyczeniem ostatniej nocy i zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować, jeśli Severus poprosi go o wyjaśnienie albo zapyta, czy zamierzał tak go nazwać. Co więcej, cały dzień zapowiadał się na najgorszy od czasu pierwszych dni września, pomyślał Harry, kiedy wchodził rano do Wielkiej Sali.

Zaległa natychmiast cisza i wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. Harry zbladł, ale twarz Severusa jak zwykle nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Nauczyciel przesunął pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem po uczniach i usiadł, podczas gdy Harry poszedł w stronę Aresa. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że niektórzy odprowadzali go wzrokiem, ale celowo ich ignorował.

– Zabiję tego idiotę Weasleya, przysięgam – brzmiały pierwsze słowa Aresa skierowane do niego.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, ale wewnątrz poczuł wdzięczność za te słowa. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że kilku Ślizgonów patrzyło na niego z wyczekiwaniem, nawet Malfoy przez krótką chwilę na niego patrzył.

Nadal nie mógł jeść normalnie, a wydarzenia poprzednich dni nie pomogły mu odzyskać apetytu. Wręcz odwrotnie. Więc po kilku kęsach poddał się i prawie uciekł z sali.

Czekał aż do ostatniej chwili, zanim poszedł na transmutację. Wszedł do klasy razem z panią profesor i, patrząc w podłogę, pospieszył zająć miejsce obok Neville'a. Cała lekcja minęła w ciszy, ale kiedy McGonagall pozwoliła im odejść, skinęła na Harry'ego.

– Panie Snape, proszę do mnie.

Harry zawrócił od drzwi i podszedł do stołu nauczycielki.

– Tak, proszę pani?

– Słyszałam, co się stało w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, a twój ojciec powiedział, że ty też o tym wiesz.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową.

– Myślę, że nie czujesz się teraz dobrze w towarzystwie Gryfonów z piątej klasy, więc pomyślałam, że mogę zmienić twój plan lekcji tak, żebyś uczęszczał na zajęcia z innym domem, jeśli chcesz.

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Czy byłoby choć trochę lepiej, gdyby zdecydował dołączyć do Puchonów? Albo Krukonów? Nie czuł się już tak nieswojo pośród Krukonów, ale czy było to rzeczywiście konieczne? Zmienić, zacząć od nowa? Głupota.

– Nie sądzę, aby w taki sposób było łatwiej, proszę pani. I czuję się dobrze pośród Gryfonów.

– Bardzo dobrze, panie Snape. Chciałam tylko pomóc.

– Dziękuję pani. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i podążył za swoimi kolegami na następną lekcję. W korytarzu czekała na niego Hermiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się z przymusem.

– Hej, Hermiona, mówiłem, że nie zacznę z tobą chodzić, jeśli Weasley cię zostawi – powiedział to żartem, ale w jego głosie słychać było gorycz.

– Nie musisz. Nadal chodzę z Ronem. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne otuchy. – Mamy tylko krótką przerwę w naszym związku.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Naprawdę? – Kiedy Hermiona przytaknęła, dodał: – Miło mi to słyszeć. Nie chcę, abyś zrywała z Ronem, ehm… z Weasleyem tylko ze względu na mnie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, a jej oczy zalśniły z gniewu.

– To, co tobie zrobił, jest niewybaczalne, Quiet. Nie miał prawa powiedzieć tego wszystkiego przed całym domem, a jeśli zdecydowałabym się z nim zerwać, to nie byłoby tylko ze względu na ciebie. Ten pokaz sprawił, że w moich oczach jest teraz mniej godny zaufania. Doskonale wiedział, że twój ojciec był szpiegiem od lat. Powiedział to z czystej zemsty. I dlatego zachowywał się w stosunku do ciebie jak drań od chwili, kiedy cię poznał. A są momenty, kiedy trzeba porzucić swoją zemstę i teraz jest właśnie taki moment. Twoja sytuacja jest wystarczająco trudna bez jego głupich złośliwości, nie wspominając o profesorze Snapie. – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – A już z pewnością nie miał prawa nic mówić o was dwóch po tym, co ci zrobił jego brat ze swoim kolegą.

Harry zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho. Nie chciał sobie teraz tego przypominać.

– Chodźmy już, bo spóźnimy się na lekcje – powiedział w końcu.

Następne dni rozwiały obawy Harry'ego. Większość Gryfonów zignorowała stronnicze uwagi Rona, a prawie wszyscy zgodzili się, że nawet jeśli Snape był Śmierciożercą, to jego syn nie zasłużył na takie potraktowanie ze strony aurorów. Napięcie wzrastało nieco podczas lekcji eliksirów, ale z wyjątkiem Rona nikt nie okazywał wrogości względem Harry'ego. Nawet Lea, która czerwieniła się za każdym razem, kiedy go widziała, i tak uśmiechała się do niego.

– Podobasz się jej – zauważył Neville podczas zielarstwa, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– W takim razie ma okropny gust. – Harry udawał obojętność, ale wewnątrz poczuł dziwne ciepło.

Nawet postanowił kupić coś dla dziewczyny na święta, kiedy poszedł do Hogsmeade w następną sobotę. Tym razem chciał pójść sam, ale kiedy wychodził, przyłączyli się do niego bliźniacy.

– Hej, Quietus, chcemy zapewnić cię, że nadal uważamy, że Ron jest głupim dupkiem. – George uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– I to samo myślimy o Percym – przytaknął Fred. – Mamy nadzieję, że nie odrzucisz nas tylko z powodu niewyobrażalnej głupoty niektórych członków naszej rodziny.

Harry spojrzał na nich poważnie.

– Wiecie, że Ron miał rację co do mojego ojca – odpowiedział powoli. – On i Percy mieli prawo go nienawidzić i…

– Może i mieli prawo nienawidzić twojego ojca, ale ty nie jesteś swoim ojcem, Quietus – przerwał mu Fred. – To było jasne od chwili, kiedy cię spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy. A Snape też nie jest takim złym facetem. Jesteśmy pewni, że jeśli byłyby z nim problemy, to ani Dumbledore, ani Ministerstwo nie pozwoliliby mu uczyć. A mama i tata powiedzieli nawet Percy'emu, kiedy opowiedział rodzinie o Snapie w wakacje, że to, co przeczytał w aktach, to były zeznania wymuszone pod silną presją fizyczną i emocjonalną. A to zmniejsza ich wiarygodność. A nawet, jeśli są prawdziwe, to stało się to ponad piętnaście lat temu, a Snape od tego czasu uczynił wiele szlachetnych rzeczy. Zmienił strony z własnej woli, uratował wielu ludzi i starał się uratować również Harry'ego.

– Tak, a mama powiedziała jeszcze, że Snape zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę – dodał George. – Stracił całą rodzinę, rodziców i brata, nie mógł ciebie wychowywać, a nawet był w Azkabanie przez sześć miesięcy.

– Nie wspominając o czterech miesiącach, które spędził w więzieniu Ministerstwa. – Fred uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Kiedy pomyślę o godzinie, którą spędziłeś z tymi trzema aurorami, robi mi się niedobrze. A on był zmuszony spędzić tam cztery miesiące…

– Powiedział, że Ministerstwo było gorsze od Voldemorta – wyszeptał Harry, patrząc w ziemię.

Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich nic nie mówił. Szli w ciszy.

– Cóż, przepraszam… – powiedział wreszcie Fred. – Ale mam tutaj coś do załatwienia. Angelina czeka na mnie Pod Trzema Miotłami…

– Idź więc – rzekł George. – Nie chcę, żeby przerzuciła się na mnie.

– Idiota! – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko i odszedł.

– Co teraz? – zapytał wreszcie Harry.

– Apteka i kupowanie prezentów?

– Dobra – odpowiedział Harry. Być może mógł kupić jakiś prezent również tam. Miał Mistrza Eliksirów w rodzinie, a to oznaczało, że mógł znaleźć prezenty nawet w aptece.

* * *

Harry zamknął prezenty w swoim biurku i odchylił się do tyłu na krześle z zadowoleniem. Wreszcie znalazł idealne prezenty dla każdego, kogo chciał obdarować: potężną i bardzo dokładną encyklopedię numerologii dla Hermiony (musiał zwalczyć pokusę pozostawienia jej dla siebie), dużą, ilustrowaną księgę o rzadkich roślinach dla Neville'a i zaczarowany dziennik dla Aresa, ponieważ ten nadal miał problemy z dzieleniem się swoimi myślami z innymi. Harry i Ares nie rozmawiali o problemach rodzinnych Aresa od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy Harry uraził Severusa, więc Harry pomyślał, że ten mógłby zwierzać się przynajmniej dziennikowi. Nie był to taki sam notatnik, jak tamten należący do Toma Riddle: ten był psychologicznie zaczarowanym dziennikiem, który pomagał swojemu właścicielowi przebrnąć przez jego problemy. Kupił też „normalne", mugolskie gry i dużo magicznych słodyczy dla Ani, oraz kilka książek dla Syriusza i Remusa.

Spędził dużo czasu zastanawiając się nad prezentem dla Severusa. Już miał się poddać i kupić tylko rzadkie składniki eliksirów i jakieś książki, ale dojrzał w sklepie piękny zegar. Oczy błyszczały mu w podnieceniu, kiedy tłumaczył ekspedientowi, czego chce i musiał czekać ze dwie godziny na dostawę, ale było warto. Uśmiechnął się i ukrył zegar za książkami na regale.

Czekał na Boże Narodzenie.

* * *

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry czuł się jak w domu – w swoim domu, ze swoją rodziną. Siedzieli dookoła stołu w jadalni dworu Snape'ów: Lupin, Black, Ania, Fletcher, Severus i on. Wszyscy rozmawiali kulturalnie ze sobą, prawie jak przyjaciele, cichy gwar rozmów otaczał Harry'ego, aż czuł się lekko oszołomiony, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu. To było przyjemne oszołomienie, które zapewniało o bezpieczeństwie i otulało go jak ciepły koc. Nawet miał apetyt i jadł normalnie, chociaż ilość jedzenia, jaką spożył, nadal nie dorównywała poziomowi sprzed niewoli.

– Wujek Severus powiedział, że jesteś najlepszym uczniem w szkole.

Harry siedział obok szczebioczącej Ani, ale tak naprawdę nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Starał się słuchać rozmowy pomiędzy Syriuszem a Severusem, którzy mówili o aurorach i ich aroganckim zachowaniu, ale to zdanie sprawiło, że przeniósł wzrok na Anię.

– Co? – zapytał z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Ania uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Wczoraj wujek Severus zapytał mnie o moje oceny i powiedział, że spodziewa się, że będę najlepsza, jak ty w swojej szkole.

– Rozmawiał z tobą? – zapytał Harry z ciekawością. – Jak?

– Remi wpadł na pomysł, żeby dać mi eliksiry, żebym mogła używać troszeczkę magii. Nie rzucać czarów, tylko używać. Więc powiedział, że jest eliksir, który tak działa i powiedział, że wujek Severus jest Mistrzem Eliksirów i może go dla mnie zrobić. Poszłam do niego i porozmawiałam z nim. Nawet pobrał krew z mojego palca i nie płakałam! – Z dumą pokazała Harry'emu zaklejony plastrem palec wskazujący. – I powiedziałam mu, że nie musi się o mnie martwić. Mam najlepsze oceny z każdego przedmiotu. – Przysunęła się bliżej do Harry'ego. – Czy zawsze jest taki poważny?

– Jest nauczycielem, Aniu. Nauczyciele z reguły są poważni.

– Nie. – Potrząsnęła głową, aż jej kitki zatańczyły wokół twarzy. – Mam wielu nauczycieli, ale żaden z nich nie jest taki surowy jak on. Nawet myślałam, żeby zmienić kolor jego włosów na purpurowy albo różowy, żeby się rozweselił, ale Remi powiedział, że nie mogę tego zrobić bez magii. Chociaż Eryce się udało…

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę.

– Eryka to ta dziewczyna z twojej ulicy.

– Tak. Ale ona tam nie mieszkała na stałe. Mówiła, że mieszka w Ameryce ze swoimi rodzicami, ale jej dziadkowie mieszkali na naszej ulicy. Spędzała z nimi tylko wakacje. Chociaż byli to bardzo mili ludzie. Podobno Eryka z rodzicami przeprowadziła się do Ameryki, kiedy była mała.

Harry przytaknął z roztargnieniem. Znowu złowił kilka słów z rozmowy dorosłych: mówili o Harrym. Poruszył się z zakłopotaniem. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o jego przejściach z aurorami, ale wszyscy już się o tym dowiedzieli od Fletchera, który był z kolei najlepszym przyjacielem pani Figg, jak Harry dowiedział się kilka dni temu. Wszyscy pytali o szczegóły, czasami patrzyli zamyślonym wzrokiem na Harry'ego, który starał się udawać obojętność.

Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie będzie musiał mówić o tym osobiście, ale Lupin zatrzymał go po kolacji i zostali sami w jadalni.

– Ostatnią osobą, którą Severus kochał, naprawdę kochał, był jego brat. Przed tobą – powiedział niespodzianie Lupin.

Harry zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Już miał wstać, kiedy zaskoczyły go te słowa. Usiadł ciężko z powrotem na krzesło i spojrzał na Lupina.

– Dlaczego o tym mówisz? Myślę, że to oczywiste. Jestem jego synem.

Lupin zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie od kiedy wyszedł ze szpitala. Czy coś podejrzewał?

– Mogę się z tego tylko cieszyć. – Lupin oparł łokieć na stole i oparł głowę na pięści, nie spuszczając oka z Harry'ego. – Był strasznie samotny. Możliwe, że również dlatego, że okropnie za tobą tęsknił. I myślę, że dzieli z tobą znacznie więcej niż dzielił ze swoim bratem.

Ostatnie zdanie padło nagle i było niespodziewaną kontynuacją ich poprzedniej rozmowy. Harry spojrzał wprost na niego.

– To były trudne czasy również dla niego. Był Śmierciożercą, ale kochał bardzo swojego brata i nie chciał narazić go na niebezpieczeństwo. Ignorował go i jego działalność, by go ochronić.

– Czy tak ci powiedział? – zapytał Lupin.

– Częściowo tak. Powiedział to innymi słowami, których nie mogę sobie dokładnie przypomnieć.

– A co ty myślisz o nim? O jego przeszłości?

Harry w zamyśleniu pukał się palcem w podbródek.

– W zasadzie nie przejmuję się tym. Nie tylko dlatego, że go kocham, ale również dlatego, że zapłacił już za to ogromną cenę. Tak, popełnił wiele zbrodni jako Śmierciożerca, ale również uratował wiele ludzkich istnień. Wybrał samotność i odsunął się od normalnego życia. – Potrząsnął desperacko głową. – Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek miał normalne życie. Szczęśliwe życie.

– Nie, nie miał. Zawsze był rozgoryczony i nieszczęśliwy – przyznał Lupin.

– Nadal siebie nienawidzi – dodał cicho Harry. – Nie może sobie wybaczyć. Chciałbym, żeby mógł…

– Dlaczego chcesz, żebym sobie wybaczył? – zapytał Severus w zaciemnionym pokoju. W sypialni nie było zupełnie ciemno, Harry nadal nie znosił ciemności i nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek to się zmieni.

– Podsłuchiwałeś moją rozmowę z Lupinem? – Harry usiadł i spojrzał gniewnie na Severusa.

– Tak jakby… – odpowiedział Snape spokojnie. – Nie zamierzałem i usłyszałem tylko ostatnie zdania o tym, co do mnie czujesz. Byłem trochę… zaszokowany.

– Zaszokowany? – W głosie Harry'ego pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie. – Dlaczego?

– Czy przed wszystkimi przyznajesz się, że mnie kochasz? – Głos Severusa brzmiał dziwnie i Harry nagle zaczął żałować, że w półmroku nie może wyraźnie zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy.

– O co ci chodzi? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Lupin mnie nie lubi, a ty powiedziałeś mu, że mnie kochasz i chcesz, abym sobie wybaczył ryzykując, że stracisz jego sympatię…

– Severusie! – wykrzyknął niecierpliwie Harry, przerywając mężczyźnie. – Po pierwsze nie sądzę, żeby nienawidził cię, czy tobą pogardzał. Nawet powiedział, że się cieszy, ponieważ masz teraz mnie i ostatnio wyglądasz na szczęśliwego. Z drugiej strony nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie pomyśli, jeżeli powiem, że cię kocham. Jeśli chcą mnie lubić, to muszą mnie lubić takiego, jakim jestem. A ja cię kocham i oni muszą się z tym pogodzić albo niech idą w cholerę!

– Zwariowałeś, Quiet. Nie jestem aż tak ważny, żeby przeze mnie tracić sympatię innych…

– Och, rozumiem, muszę odpłacić ci tą samą monetą za tamtą przemowę, jaką wygłosiłeś w nocy, kiedy przyjąłeś mnie z powrotem do rodziny Snape'ów. Więc słuchaj… – podniósł głos. – Severusie, jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy, niż ktokolwiek inny.

– Quiet… – Głos Severusa załamał się.

– Będziesz płakał? – droczył się Harry.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – wykrzyknął oburzony Snape. Potem usiadł i westchnął. – Kiedy nazwałeś mnie tatą kilka dni temu, to czy rzeczywiście właśnie to miałeś na myśli?

Harry zamknął oczy, myśli wirowały w jego głowie. Co powinien odpowiedzieć? Prawdę? Jak Severus na to zareaguje? Czy odrzuci jego uczucia?

Nagle o mało się nie roześmiał. Rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią, zupełnie jakby miał odpowiedzieć dziewczynie na pytanie o jego prawdziwe uczucia. To było zdecydowanie śmieszne.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nie nazwałbym tak ciebie, gdybym tak nie uważał. – Jego głos brzmiał naturalnie, ale dały się w nim słyszeć nutki radości.

Severus nie reagował przez dłuższy czas. Położył głowę na poduszce, objął kolana rękami. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę spod poduszki i zapalił więcej pochodni. Nie za wiele, nie chciał krępować bardziej Severusa, ale ciemność denerwowała go przy tak ważnej rozmowie.

– Harry, muszę coś ci powiedzieć – zaczął i Harry zrobił się nerwowy. Po raz pierwszy od przynajmniej dwóch miesięcy Severus nazwał go jego prawdziwym imieniem. – Chcę, żebyś mnie dobrze zrozumiał, więc proszę cię, żebyś pozwolił powiedzieć mi całą historię i nie przerywał. Dobrze?

– Dobrze – Harry zadrżał.

Severus zmienił pozycję i oparł się o ścianę z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Może pamiętasz, co się stało, kiedy zobaczyłem cię, stojącego w głównej sali Koszmarnego Dworu. – Jego głos był odległy i chłodny.

– Tak. Zamarłeś – przytaknął Harry.

– Dokładnie. Zamarłem, byłem zszokowany i czułem mdłości. Nie dlatego, że w od razu cię rozpoznałem, ale ponieważ ujrzałem dziecko stojące tam… – Harry zauważył jak zacisnął pięści, mówiąc te słowa. – Znowu dziecko. I nie myślałem wtedy o Quietusie. On nie był dzieckiem, kiedy złapał go Voldemort. Był tak wysoki jak ja. Ale dziecko, prawdziwe dziecko – znowu. Znowu, ponieważ moją pierwsza ofiarą jako Śmierciożercy było dziecko, albo lepiej powiedzieć: dwoje dzieci, bliźnięta, dziewczynka i chłopiec… – Jego głos ucichł, ale Harry milczał. Severus poprosił go, żeby mu nie przerywał, więc musiał dać mu szansę. Możliwość otwarcia się, oczyszczenia poprzez spowiedź. Chociaż czuł, że rośnie w nim coś na kształt paniki, kiedy słuchał słów Severusa. – Musisz wiedzieć, że nie tylko ja szpiegowałem Voldemorta podczas wojny i nie tylko Dumbledore miał szpiegów. Ministerstwo miało własnych ludzi pracujących w kręgu Voldemorta, chociaż nie w wewnętrznym kręgu. To był mężczyzna, niejaki Thomas Galvany. Był Ślizgonem, ukończył szkołę trzy czy cztery lata przede mną i ożenił się z Gryfonką, której imienia nie pamiętam. Jakimś sposobem został zdemaskowany i Voldemort postanowił dać nam pokaz przykładnej kary przed wszystkimi swoimi sługami. Porwał jego rodzinę i on wraz z całym jego wewnętrznym kręgiem torturowali dzieci Galvany'ego, aby złamać jego i jego żonę. – W tym momencie Severus zaczął drżeć, ale Harry nie ośmielił się go dotknąć, nie chciał przerwać mu opowieści. – Dwoje dzieci było bezlitośnie torturowanych. Ja… Ja nie sądzę, abyś chciał wiedzieć, co im robiono. Myślę, że wiesz o tym i tak za dużo. Rodzice… Och, Harry, nie mogę tego opowiedzieć! – Nagle wykrzyknął głośno. – Byłem śmiertelnie przerażony i próbowałem sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Voldemort to robi. Wtedy mu wierzyłem. Galvany był zdrajcą. Zasłużył na to, tak myślałem. Ale żal mi było jego i jego dzieci. Byłem zagubiony. I wtedy Voldemort wywołał mnie i zapytał, czy chcę do niego dołączyć, zostać przez niego naznaczonym. Powiedziałem, że tak i rozkazał mi użyć jakiś Niewybaczalnych na dzieciach, aby sprawdzić moją lojalność wobec niego. – Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Dobry Boże, czułem się słaby i rozdarty. Przynajmniej ze sto osób stało tam i patrzyło na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, a moi rodzice byli pomiędzy nimi. Ludzie, do których zawsze chciałem dołączyć i moi rodzice, których zawsze chciałem zadowolić. Ale po prostu nie mogłem już więcej dręczyć tych dzieci. I tak już umierały. Rzuciłem na nie Avada Kedavra. Na oboje… – Słowa Severusa stawały się coraz mniej zrozumiałe, w miarę jak zaczynał coraz bardziej drżeć. – Zabiłem je. Ale Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony. Był wściekły. Rozkazał mi torturować kobietę. I zrobiłem wszystko, co mi kazał. Wszystko. Rzuciłem na nią Cruciatus, pobiłem ją i zgwałciłem. A potem zabiłem. I na koniec, po wielu godzinach tortur zabiłem również Thomasa. Voldemort naznaczył mnie tamtej nocy. Moje życie się wtedy skończyło. – W tym momencie Harry poruszył się. Wszedł na łóżko Severusa i dotknął jego ramienia, ale mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i odsunął od Harry'ego. – Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie pocieszaj. Nie zasługuję na to. Twoim ojcem jest Quietus, którego również torturowałem. Albo James, którego zawsze nienawidziłem. Nie ja. Jesteś tak dobry jak oni. Nie możesz być mój. Ja nie mogę być twój. Zrobię, co tylko będę mógł, aby ci pomóc, ale nie mogę być twoim ojcem. Nie mogę być niczyim ojcem – powiedziawszy to odwrócił się od Harry'ego i zwinął się w kłębek, nadal dygocąc.

Harry westchnął i cofnął rękę.

– Chcę, abyś przypomniał sobie nasze szczęśliwe dni – zaczął spokojnie. – Powiedziałeś wtedy, że jeśli będziesz karał siebie, pozostając w samotności, skrzywdzisz również mnie. Sytuacja nie zmieniła się, Severusie. Wiem, że moim biologicznym ojcem był Quietus. Wiem, że moim ojczymem był James. Ale oni nie żyją. W Koszmarnym Dworze obiecałeś mi, że będziesz dla mnie rodzicem. Kiedy Dumbledore zapytał nas, czy będziemy udawać ojca i syna, powiedziałeś, że podoba ci się pomysł, abym był twoim synem. Od tamtego czasu żyliśmy razem. I ty… Ty byłeś dla mnie prawdziwym ojcem. W każdym sensie tego słowa. Troszczyłeś się o mnie i pomagałeś mi. Czasami myślę, że naprawdę uważasz mnie za swojego syna…

– Tak.

– Więc?

– _Nie rozumiesz? Nie mogę być twoim ojcem! Jestem mordercą, na litość boską! Jesteś synem Quietusa! Nie moim!_ – wykrzyknął gniewnie Severus, z paskudnym grymasem twarzy.

Nagle usłyszeli jakiś dźwięk z korytarza. Snape zamarł w połowie ruchu, ale szybko odzyskał nad sobą panowanie. Chwycił swoją różdżkę, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je szybkim ruchem.

Korytarz był pusty.

– Może to skrzaty domowe. – Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze, kiedy Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę, wzruszając ramionami.

– Może – przyznał Snape. Zamknął drzwi i rzucił uciszające zaklęcie na pokój. – Albo w ogóle nikt – dodał.

Ale krótka przerwa pozwoliła mu się uspokoić wystarczająco, by przeprosił.

– Przepraszam, Harry – wyszeptał smutno.

– Nic się nie stało. – Harry spojrzał na niego zamyślonym wzrokiem. – Ale myślę, że to ty nie rozumiesz. _Nie!_ – wykrzyknął gniewnie, kiedy Severus otworzył usta. – Pozwól mi skończyć. Dobrze wiem o twojej przeszłości. Ale to już minęło. Wycierpiałeś wystarczająco dużo przez ostatnie piętnaście lat. Tak jak ja. Tutaj nie chodzi o zasługiwanie. _Jesteś_ teraz dla mnie jak ojciec. To nie możliwość. To rzeczywistość. Nazwałem ciebie tatą, ponieważ zaakceptowałem to, zaakceptowałem ciebie. I nie zapominaj: byłem torturowany kilka dni temu dlatego, że jesteś moim ojcem. Myślę, że to dało mi prawo nazywania ciebie moim ojcem, jeśli tego chcę. A ja tego chcę.

– Ale ja… – zaczął słabo Severus, ale Harry znów mu przerwał.

– Proszę, nie odtrącaj mnie. – Przełknął ślinę. – Proszę.

– Nie mogę i nigdy cię nie odtrącę, Harry. Nie powiedziałem tego wszystkiego dlatego, że chciałem ciebie odepchnąć od siebie. Ja tylko… ja tylko… – Przerwał w połowie zdania. – Nie rozumiesz?

– To ty nie rozumiesz, Severusie. Przeszłość minęła, nawet jeśli ty chcesz, żeby wróciła. Nie wróci. Masz teraźniejszość i przyszłość by żyć. I masz mnie, by odpowiednio mnie wychować. To teraz twoje zadanie. Nie możesz żyć przeszłością.

– Jak widzę, nie potrzebujesz wychowywania. Jesteś już dorosły.

– Nie, nie jestem. Nadal potrzebuję kogoś, na kim mógłbym polegać, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Nadal potrzebuję rodziny, której odmawiano mi przez całe życie. Wystarczająco wycierpiałem z powodu bycia twoim synem, aby zyskać prawo należenia do ciebie.

Severus nic nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł obok Harry'ego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

Długo siedzieli w ciszy, zanim w końcu poszli spać.

* * *

_Jesteś synem Quietusa, nie moim!_ Te słowa powracały do Blacka wciąż na nowo.

Synem Quietusa.

Brat Severusa. Idealny, wspaniały, miłosierny Quietus. Znakomitość Hogwartu, najlepszy uczeń stulecia, uśmiechnięty drań.

Najwyraźniej był taki sam jak jego odrażający brat.

Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Lily postanowiła wyjść za Jamesa. Była dziewczyną Quietusa. Ale teraz wszystko stało się jasne.

Ten bydlak ją zdradzał. I ten… ten chłopak był dowodem jego zdrady. W jakiś sposób dowiedziała się o nieślubnym dziecku Quietusa i zerwała z nim. I, jak zawsze w takich wypadkach, Lily pobiegła po pomoc do Jamesa.

Sukinsyn!

A jego odrażający brat nadal ukrywał jego zdradę, długo po tym wszystkim. Dlaczego? By zachować dobrą reputację Quietusa?

Syriusz gotował się z wściekłości. Siedział w salonie i patrzył w ogień, nie wiedząc, co począć.

To była przeszłość.

Zawarł pokój ze Snape'em.

Jego „syn" był dobrym dzieciakiem.

Quietus nie żył.

Snape kochał Harry'ego. Nawet starał się go uratować.

Harry!

Chłopak powinien być synem Quietusa i Lily, ale był synem Jamesa – skutkiem zdrady w miejsce prawdziwej miłości. Lily nigdy nie kochała Jamesa. Harry był owocem współczucia Jamesa i zemsty Lily. Biedny dzieciak.

Było mu żal również tego dzieciaka Quietusa. Nie był odpowiedzialny za zdradę swojego ojca i teraz został zmuszony żyć z odrażającym bratem tamtego uroczego drania, który go na dodatek odtrącał.

Black pochylił się w kierunku ognia, decyzja dojrzała w nim.

Chłopak nie zasługiwał na odtrącenie. Zasługiwał na ojca i jeżeli chciał, aby ten wredny drań był jego ojcem, to Snape powinien nim być!

Porozmawia ze Snape'em.

Jak najszybciej.


	12. Gwiazdkowy prezent

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

12. GWIAZDKOWY PREZENT

Następnego dnia Harry zaspał i nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Wyszedł ze swojej sypialni dopiero koło jedenastej i nie chciało mu się zmienić piżamy na normalne ubranie. Po krótkiej kłótni z Severusem zmienił zdanie, przebrał się w końcu i zajął swoją zadaną na ferie pracą domową. Chciał ją odrobić jak najszybciej, ponieważ zauważył kilka interesujących książek w bibliotece i niecierpliwie czekał, kiedy wreszcie będzie mógł się zabrać za ich czytanie.

Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Chociaż podczas obiadu Lupin powiedział Ani i jemu, że wybiorą się jutro w trójkę na ulicę Pokątną i do mugolskiego Londynu na zakupy. Zarówno Ania jak i Harry potrzebowali nowych ubrań, a Severus odmówił pójścia z nimi. Mamrotał coś na temat eliksiru dla Lupina oraz jakichś innych obowiązkach względem pani Pomfrey i całe popołudnie spędził w swoim laboratorium. Harry przyłączył się do niego po kolacji, ale nie rozmawiali, po prostu pracowali w ciszy.

Severus nadal cierpiał z powodu swojego wyznania, Harry widział to po sposobie, w jaki patrzył na niego i wydawał mu krótkie instrukcje. Ale nie obwiniał go. Trudno było słuchać o owych czynach, ale na pewno jeszcze trudniej wspominać je i przyznawać się do nich. Harry miał pewność, że był pierwszą osobą, której Severus opowiedział o tych bolesnych wydarzeniach ze szczegółami. A teraz cierpiał z takiego samego powodu, jak Ares po ich rozmowie w pustym korytarzu: był przestraszony swoją własną otwartością, przerażony bezbronnością i było mu wstyd przed Harrym.

Ale Harry starał się nie pokazywać względem niego żadnych uczuć, nawet akceptacji, która wprawiłaby zapewne mężczyznę w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. W zamian starał się zachowywać jakby nic ważnego się nie stało i nic się nie zmieniło – cóż, faktycznie nic się nie zmieniło.

Więc pracowali w ciszy przez cały wieczór.

Kiedy Severus wreszcie odprawił go i zaczął sprzątać, Harry poszedł wziąć kąpiel, a potem wziął podręcznik zaawansowanej transmutacji, aby poczytać trochę przed snem. Zapalił dwie lampy znajdujące się nad łóżkiem, usiadł wygodnie. Severus nie przychodził przez długi czas i Harry wreszcie zasnął z książką w ręku i głową opartą o ścianę.

* * *

Znajdował się w jakimś bardzo ciemnym miejscu. Tylko jedna jedyna pochodnia oświetlała ogromne pomieszczenie. Voldemort siedział jak zwykle na swoim krześle, które bardzo przypominało tron, a przed nim klęczała jakaś zakapturzona postać. Jej głos był zachrypnięty i słaby, więc Harry nie był nawet pewny czy to mężczyzna, czy kobieta.

– Chcę syna zdrajcy. Jak najszybciej. – Głos Voldemorta był niski i groźny. Harry od razu zrozumiał, o kim mówiono, chociaż nie słyszał wcześniejszej części rozmowy. O nim. Znowu, jako o celu Czarnego Pana. – A wtedy każdy otrzyma swoją zasłużoną karę. Pozwolę ci go zabić, a potem cię naznaczę.

– Tak, panie – odpowiedziała postać.

– Możesz teraz odejść – Voldemort machnął ręką.

– Tak, panie – powtórzyła zakapturzona postać, wstając. Przed wyjściem pokłoniła się nisko i delikatnie zamknęła drzwi za sobą.

W tych ruchach było coś znajomego. Harry znał tego człowieka, o tym był przekonany, ale nie mógł rozpoznać „jej" lub „jego". Czuł zimną bryłę w żołądku i o mało nie zwymiotował ze zdenerwowania, ale w tym momencie kolejna postać wyłoniła się z mroku. Tym razem na pewno był to mężczyzna, ale miał na sobie typowe szaty Śmierciożercy i maskę, więc Harry nie mógł go rozpoznać. Miał brązowe włosy i był przeciętnego wzrostu, chociaż było coś niezwykłego w jego sposobie poruszania się.

– Nasz szpieg w Hogwarcie doniósł, że syn zdrajcy był gnębiony przez aurorów z Ministerstwa. Jego ojciec był bardzo zaniepokojony jego stanem, więc jestem przekonany, że nasz plan powiedzie się znakomicie. Porywając syna, dosięgniemy również ojca.

– I mówisz, że chłopak ufa naszemu młodemu agentowi… – Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się zły uśmieszek.

– Ufa, mój panie. – Pomimo, że Harry nie widział twarzy tego mężczyzny, był przekonany, że i on się uśmiecha. – Nasz szpieg doniósł również, że młody Snape już prawie zaprzyjaźnił się z naszym agentem, co jeszcze ułatwi nam zadanie.

– Wyśmienicie. – Voldemort uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – A co z naszą… misją międzykontynentalną?

– Nie znam szczegółów, mój panie, ale jest tutaj Crabbe, aby zameldować ci…

– Tylko zameldować? – Uśmiech Voldemorta zamienił się od razu we wściekły grymas. – Przyślij go.

Harry zamknął oczy. Domyślał się, co za chwilę nastąpi i miał rację. Po okrzyku „Crucio!" wszystko zalało uczucie palącego bólu. Słuchając rozpaczliwych krzyków i szlochów Crabbe'a, nie był pewny, czy sam również nie krzyczał i nie szlochał…

Czyjaś silna ręka chwyciła go za ramię.

– Quietus…?

Harry nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Ten głos był znajomy, ale nie należał do Severusa. W następnej chwili wyrwał się z uchwytu i z cichym krzykiem wyskoczył z łóżka, obejmując się ramionami.

– Quietus? – powtórzył ostrożnie głos. – Co się…?

– Gdzie jest Severus? – Harry słyszał swój własny głos jakby z oddali. – Gdzie on jest?

– Widziałem go w bibliotece. Chcesz, żebym go zawołał?

– Tak, proszę. – Harry westchnął, otworzył oczy i ujrzał Lupina.

– Miałeś koszmar? – zapytał Remus, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry uspokoił się już trochę.

– Proszę, niech go pan zawoła – powtórzył Harry i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

Lupin westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił po kilku minutach w towarzystwie bardzo zdenerwowanego Severusa. Mężczyzna nie przejmował się obecnością Lupina, pośpieszył do drżącego, oszołomionego Harry'ego i przytulił go, jak zwykle. Harry odprężył się w jego objęciach i nawet skutki okropnego zaklęcia zaczęły niebawem przemijać. Czuł, jak silne ramiona kładą go z powrotem do łóżka i okrywają dokładnie kocem, czuł jak Severus siada obok niego.

– Co mu jest? – zapytał ponownie Lupin. – Koszmary?

– Nie twój interes, Lupin – warknął gniewnie Severus.

– Wił się, jakby był pod działaniem Cruciatus. – Lupin westchnął. – Czy to był Voldemort?

– Wynoś się. – Severus wypluł te słowa z jeszcze większym gniewem, niż poprzednio. – Jak już powiedziałem: to nie twoja sprawa, Lupin.

– Może przyniosę jakieś przeciwbólowe i rozluźniające eliksiry – zaproponował Lupin.

– Nie chcę, żeby przedawkował. Nie potrzebuje żadnych eliksirów.

– Czy często ma te… koszmary? – zapytał Remus.

– Nie, ale…

– Więc dlaczego boisz się, że przedawkuje?

– _Wynoś się_! – wrzasnął Severus, a jego oczy zabłysły groźnie.

– Severusie, proszę. – Harry podniósł się i spojrzał na obu dorosłych. – Nic mi nie jest, proszę pana. Miałem po prostu wypadek samochodowy tego lata i czasami mam o tym koszmary – wyjaśnił swojemu dawnemu nauczycielowi najpoważniej jak potrafił. W myślach zaś modlił się o nadejście dnia, w którym nie będzie już musiał kłamać.

Lupin przytaknął niepewnie, ale Harry widział, że nie został do końca przekonany. Mimo to wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry ponownie położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy, zmęczony.

– Nasz plan zawodzi. Voldemort znowu na mnie poluje, ale tym razem chce mnie zabić, ponieważ jestem twoim synem. Synem zdrajcy, jak powiedział. Ma agentów w szkole, podejrzewam, że jednego wśród nauczycieli – wymamrotał nieszczęśliwy. – Najwidoczniej nigdy nie będę mógł żyć normalnie. – Odwrócił się plecami do Severusa i zwinął w kłębek. – Nie chcesz tego zgłosić dyrektorowi?

– Później, Quiet – powiedział Severus i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. – Nie sądzę, aby wymagało to natychmiastowej reakcji. I nie chcę teraz zostawiać cię samego.

– Dzięki – odrzekł Harry.

Ale typowa rozmowa, jaka zawsze następowała po wizjach Harry'ego czy jego koszmarach, nie odbyła się tym razem. Podobnie jak poprzedniej nocy, siedzieli tylko w ciszy, słuchając nawzajem swoich oddechów, aż wreszcie Harry zasnął.

* * *

Severus spojrzał do kociołka, odliczając krople syropu z mandragory, który dodawał do eliksiru. Klął w duchu, ponieważ była to już trzecia nieudana próba tego przeklętego poranka, chociaż nie potrafił powiedzieć, co było powodem porażek. Syrop z mandragory? Piołun? Pazur psidwaka? Wcześniej już dwukrotnie robił ten eliksir i wtedy nie miał z tym żadnych problemów. Chciał, aby kolor eliksiru stał się jasnozielony, jak oczy Harry'ego, ale nie, po raz trzeci jego barwa zmieniała się na brzydki brąz i do tego śmierdział nieznośnie. Tym razem Severus zaklął głośno, wylewając zawartość kociołka do zlewu.

Podszedł do okna i otworzył je, aby pozbyć się wywracającego żołądek smrodu z pokoju. Opierając się o framugę, patrzył na pokryty śniegiem ogród. Wielki dąb stał teraz samotnie, nie tak jak latem, kiedy Harry spędzał pod nim większość swojego wolnego czasu, czytając książki albo po prostu siedząc z otwartą książką na kolanach oraz strachem i niepewnością w oczach. Te oczy, które podczas pierwszych miesięcy szkoły ponownie wypełniły się życiem i zaufaniem, znowu wyrażały strach przed odrzuceniem. Przeklęty chłopak! Dlaczego nie chciał zrozumieć?

Myśli pędziły w głowie Severusa i wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego eliksir nie wychodził mu przez cały ranek. Nie potrafił się właściwie skoncentrować na pracy. Wciąż atakowało go wspomnienie słów Harry'ego i uczucia w jego oczach. A on czuł się zmuszony do ciągłego rozważania na nowo dojrzałych, mądrych wypowiedzi chłopca.

Nie mógł pojąć, jak chłopak mógł być tak poważny i inteligentny. W jaki sposób potrafił rozumieć istotę rzeczy lepiej niż on – dorosły mężczyzna. Czuł prawdę bijącą z jego słów, a część z tego słyszał już wcześniej. Albus powtarzał mu wiele razy, aby nie rozdrapywał starych ran, ale on i tak to robił. Był winny. Sam upływ czasu go nie oczyści. Zabijał ludzi i nigdy nie zostanie mu to wybaczone. Dumbledore i Harry mylili się. Nigdy nie popełnili nic na tyle poważnego, aby mogli to zrozumieć. Byli czyści i bez skazy, nie tak jak on – winny, podły, odrażający Mistrz Eliksirów Hogwartu.

Oni nigdy tego nie zrozumieją.

Nie mógł być ojcem chłopca. Był zbyt zarozumiały, kiedy myślał o Harrym jak o swoim synu. Nie. Chłopak był synem Quietusa. Nie był taki jak Severus Snape.

Potrząsnął głową – może by oczyścić myśli? – i usiłował skupić się ponownie na eliksirze. Lupin go potrzebował, aby pozostać nadal człowiekiem, zamiast zamienić się całkowicie w bestię. Od kiedy pogryzły go wilkołaki Voldemorta, Lupin coraz bardziej zmieniał się w permanentnego wilkołaka, nie tylko podczas pełni. To było również jego – Severusa – wynalazkiem, pomyślał ze smutkiem. To on wymyślił Wilkołaczą Fuzję, jak to nazwał, która powodowała nienaturalne zmiany w organach wilkołaka. W rezultacie zamieniła Lupina na stałe w wilkołaka na miesiąc, tak, że nikt nie mógł go odwiedzać. Pod koniec września Snape wynalazł pierwsze antidotum przeciw swojej własnej truciźnie, ale bez pomocy Harry'ego i Hermiony Granger.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zadumy.

– Proszę – powiedział nerwowo. Nie chciał w tej chwili z nikim rozmawiać.

– Cześć, Severusie.

– Black, no nie… – Snape potrząsnął głową. Nie był w nastroju do rozmowy z tym kundlem na żaden temat. Kiedy tak patrzył na jego przystojną twarz, poczuł nagłą chęć, aby zerwać ich pokój i wyrzucić go ze swojego laboratorium. Ale dla Harry'ego przybrał beznamiętny wyraz twarzy i wskazał swojemu byłemu wrogowi jedyne krzesło w pokoju.

– Nie mam czasu, Black. Powiedz co chcesz i odejdź.

Nie wyglądało jednak, aby Black się spieszył.

– Syriusz, nie Black – przypomniał Snape'owi z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Z pewnością pamiętasz o naszym…

– Tak, pamiętam. – Snape machnął niecierpliwie ręką. – Czego chcesz, _Syriuszu_? Ale mów szybko, jeśli chcesz, aby twój wilkołak otrzymał swój eliksir na czas.

– Uprzejmy jak zwykle. – Oczy Blacka zalśniły groźnie. – Przyszedłem, aby porozmawiać o twoim… synu. – Ręka Severusa zatrzymała się w powietrzu. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę Blacka, mając złe przeczucie dotyczące następnego zdania. – A może o synu twojego idealnego brata? – dokończył Black złośliwie.

– Nie waż się…! – warknął Snape poprzez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie wciągaj go w to!

– Młody Quietus jest jego synem, nie twoim, prawda? – Black nic sobie nie robił z jego gniewu.

– Skąd?

– O ile dobrze pamiętam, sam to wrzeszczałeś co sił w płucach jakieś dwa dni temu. – Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

Severus opuścił rękę i opierając się o stół, pochylił się w stronę Blacka.

– To nie twój interes. Porzuć ten temat albo… – Severus nie dokończył zdania. W tej chwili nie mógł wymyślić żadnej dobrej groźby.

– Albo co, Snape? Nie podoba ci się, że ktoś odkrył mały sekrecik twojego idealnego brata? Że wcale nie był lepszy od ciebie?

W następnej chwili Snape trzymał Blacka za ramię i wbijał różdżkę w jego szyję.

– Słuchaj, ty przeklęty kundlu. Zawarłem z tobą pokój tylko ze względu na Harry'ego. Ale jeśli ośmielisz się jeszcze raz znieważyć mojego brata, mojego _zmarłego_ brata, to przysięgam Black, że cię zabiję tu i teraz, ponieważ na to zasługujesz.

– Puść mnie, Snape – wysyczał groźnie Black. – I to nie ja znieważam twojego ukochanego brata, Snape. To ty, kiedy powiedziałeś chłopakowi… nie, nie powiedziałeś. Wykrzyczałeś mu, że nie ty jesteś jego ojcem, ale Quietus. A ja zawsze się zastanawiałem, dlaczego Lily wyszła za Jamesa, skoro chodziła przez tyle lat z Quietusem?

Snape natychmiast zrozumiał. Black nie słyszał całej rozmowy, tylko jej urywek, w rzeczywistości bardzo mały urywek. I chociaż wniosek, do jakiego doszedł, był bardzo irytujący, to jednak był lepszy od prawdy.

Więc Black wierzył, że jego brat zdradzał Lily.

Puścił ramię Blacka i znowu podszedł do okna.

– Więc przyszedłeś tutaj znieważać mojego brata, Black? Cieszyć się wiedzą, że nie był lepszy od ciebie, choć próbowałeś go zabić? – Odwrócił się i wskazał palcem na mężczyznę. – Cokolwiek zrobił, nie pozwolę ci bezkarnie go lżyć i oczerniać, przysięgam.

– O? Więc teraz mówisz, że to ja jestem mordercą, tak? Dziwne, bardzo dziwne, Snape. – Oczy Blacka zwęziły się z gniewu. – Wykrzyczałeś temu… temu chłopakowi, że to _ty_ jesteś mordercą, więc _ty_ nie jesteś wart tego, by być jego ojcem!

Snape podszedł do niego i wysyczał gniewnie prosto w jego twarz.

– No i? Wiedziałeś kim byłem, czyż nie?

– Aż do tej wiosny nie, Snape.

– Wiedziałeś, że byłem w Azkabanie.

– Wiedziałem. Ja też tam byłem, a byłem niewinny.

– Niewinny – prychnął Snape i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Po dwóch usiłowaniach zabójstwa.

– Ja nikogo nie zabiłem, Snape.

– Ale próbowałeś. Nie twoją zasługą było, że twoje ofiary przeżyły. – Przerwał i spojrzał prosto w oczy Blacka. – Ja nie miałem tyle szczęścia, Black. Moje ofiary zmarły. Wszystkie… – Powiedziawszy to, powrócił do okna.

W głosie Snape było coś, co kazało Syriuszowi powstrzymać się przed natychmiastową reakcją. Co to było? Poczucie winy? Wstyd? Nienawiść?

Black zakrył twarz dłonią. Nagle zrobiło mu się wstyd. Nie przyszedł tutaj by wrzeszczeć, kłócić się ze Snape'em, ale by jakoś uświadomić mu, że chłopak go potrzebuje. Po tym fatalnym spotkaniu z aurorami młody Quietus zasłużył na to, aby nazywać go synem tego typa, jeśli tego sobie właśnie życzył.

A szczerość w głosie drugiego mężczyzny kazała mu się zastanowić nad czymś zupełnie innym. Snape przyznał się przed nim do swoich morderstw. Swoich grzechów.

_Ja nie miałem tyle szczęścia, Black. Moje ofiary zmarły._

Zrozumienie tego było zbyt nagłe i całkowicie zaskoczyło Blacka.

_Ja nie miałem tyle szczęścia._

A jeśli Quietus by wtedy zginął?

_… szczęścia._

Co by się wówczas stało? Czy wyrzuciliby ich ze szkoły? A może zostaliby skazani na dożywocie w Azkabanie bez najmniejszej szansy, aby znowu być kiedyś wolnymi? Czy umarliby lub zwariowali tam z poczucia winy?

Czy przetrwałby w tym przerażającym więzieniu ze świadomością, że kogoś zabił? Ze wspomnieniami tego czynu? Z zawiedzionym spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a, z nienawiścią Anny, odrzucony przez ojca, po prostu siedzący tam ze świadomością, że nie ma dla niego wybaczenia?

_Szczęście._

A gdyby Snape zginął, zabity przez Lupina?

To nie on byłby obwiniany za tę zbrodnię. To Lupin zostałby skazany na dożywocie albo nawet na karę śmierci.

_Nie miałem tyle szczęścia._ Te słowa powracały jak echo.

Black wstał.

– Severusie, przepraszam za moje słowa. Były niesłuszne. I przepraszam za twojego brata. Ja… ja nie mogłem… ja nie wiedziałem, tylko… – jego głos ucichł.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Co ty pleciesz, Black? – powiedział gniewie.

– Masz rację. Nie jestem od ciebie wcale lepszy, Sn… Severusie. I… Może myliłem się co do ciebie i twojego brata. Chociaż powinienem był wiedzieć. Anna zawsze cię kochała i ufała ci. Nawet kiedy ją zostawiłeś, była pewna, że kiedyś wrócisz.

– Ja nie _wróciłem_, Black. Byłem mroczny od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Zmieniłem strony, kiedy Quietus zginął z rąk Voldemorta. Moi rodzice skazali go na śmierć. Sprowadzili go tam. – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, kiedy o tym mówił. – A teraz, nie chciałbym już mówić na ten temat, jeśli to możliwe. Powiedz szybko po co przyszedłeś i odejdź.

Black westchnął.

– Przyszedłem w sprawie Quietusa. Nie, nie twojego brata – dodał szybko, widząc, jak zaciśnięte palce Severusa stają się białe. – Chłopca. Jego syna. Albo… twojego syna.

– Ja nie mam syna, Black. Chociaż udaję, że nim jest na rozkaz Dumbledore'a. I dlatego _nie_ chcę, abyś komukolwiek o tym wspominał. Nawet temu swojemu wilkołakowi.

Black podszedł do Snape'a i też popatrzył na zaśnieżony ogród.

– On chce być twoim synem, wiesz. I zasłużył sobie na to, jeśli tego właśnie chce. I… Ty również zasłużyłeś sobie na to. Kochacie się, troszczycie się o siebie i potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem.

– On jest za dobry na to, aby być nazywany moim synem, Black – odpowiedział ponuro Snape, ale jego głos pozbawiony był typowego dla niego chłodu i złośliwości. Słychać w nim było tylko zmęczenie.

Black w zamyśleniu potarł szczękę.

– Wiesz, ten chłopak tak mi przypomina Harry'ego. Może dlatego, że obaj zostali wychowali przez mugoli? Nie wiem, Severusie. Ale widzę, że on rozpaczliwie pragnie rodziny, ojca, którego mógłby szanować i naśladować… – Opuścił dłoń. – Robi wszystko, aby zyskać twoją miłość, twój szacunek…

– Syriuszu, ja go kocham i szanuję, tylko… – przerwał Severus, ale Black nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Tak. I robisz to na swój głupi sposób, Severusie, choć jestem pewny, że bardzo się starasz. Ale musisz go kochać na _jego_ sposób, tak jak _on_ chce. Zaakceptuj go, jego uczucia, jego uznanie. Rozumiem, że nie czujesz się tego wart, może rzeczywiście nie jesteś tego wart, ale tutaj nie chodzi o to, na co _ty_ zasługujesz. _On_ na to zasługuje. I… to wystarcza.

Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie przez kilka minut. Wreszcie Black podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je, ale zanim je za sobą zamknął, odwrócił się jeszcze raz do Snape'a.

– Zrób to dla Harry'ego, jeśli naprawdę go kochałeś. – Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i dodał: – Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Nigdy już nie skalam pamięci twojego brata. On był lepszy ode mnie. Nie byłem w porządku w stosunku do niego… I w stosunku do ciebie. Przepraszam. I… Nie powiem o tym nikomu.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi.

Severus stał nieruchomo. Patrzył tylko bezmyślnie na zamknięte drzwi i prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu nie potrafił znaleźć właściwych słów na wyrażenie swoich uczuć – ani w stosunku do Blacka, ani Harry'ego.

* * *

Harry wpadł podekscytowany do salonu, z nową sową na ręku.

– Hej, Severusie, zobacz, co dostałem od profesora Lupina i Syriusza! – uśmiechnął się, uszczęśliwiony.

Nie powinien dostać prezentu przed wieczorną uroczystą kolacją, ale przekonał Lupina, że potrzebuje sowy, aby wysłać prezenty swoim przyjaciołom, więc w końcu mężczyzna się poddał i Harry z dumą pokazał swoją nową sowę. Czuł jednak jeszcze trochę smutku po stracie Hedwigi, która teraz należała do Hermiony. Dyrektor podarował jej sowę – tak jak oddał miotłę Harry'ego Ronowi zaraz po pogrzebie. Inne, mniej rzucające się w oczy przedmioty pozostały własnością Harry'ego: kufer – zrobiony osobiście przez A. H. Potter – jego przybraną babcię, (Dumbledore pokazał mu jej sygnaturę na dnie), peleryna niewidka (ku wściekłości Severusa), mapa Huncwotów (Harry nadal nie wyjawił jej sekretu Severusowi, gdyż nie chciał, aby ten używał jej przeciwko uczniom włóczącym się nocą po korytarzach). Dostał też z powrotem swoją starą różdżkę.

Po niefortunnym spotkaniu z aurorami Severus nakazał Harry'emu zawsze mieć ją przy sobie, ukrytą w szatach. Zaczarował różdżkę tak, by była niewidzialna – nawet zaklęcie Revelo nie działało na nią – i od tego czasu Harry zawsze miał przy sobie dwie różdżki, co dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

– Piękna sowa, Quietus, ale nie sądzę, abyś powinien ją otrzymać przed wieczorem.

– Wiem, wiem. Po prostu chciałem wysłać prezenty Hermionie, Neville'owi, Aresowi i… – Harry nagle się zaczerwienił i dodał cicho – …innym.

Severus uniósł brwi.

– Kim są ci inni, Quiet?

Harry spojrzał na podłogę i postanowił nie odpowiadać.

– Quiet! Zapytałem o coś! – Severus podszedł bliżej i groźnie chwycił się pod boki.

Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Lupin i Ania patrzyli na niego z ciekawością, a on naprawdę nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o Lei i jego uczuciach względem niej. Odwrócił się, wybiegł z pokoju do swojej sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Słyszał, jak Severus wrzeszczy za nim na schodach, ale nie obchodziło go to. Czemu miałby się dowiedzieć? To nie był jego interes, a już z pewnością nie po tym jak go traktował przez ostatnie dni.

Bał się, że Severus przyjdzie do jego sypialni i będzie chciał go wypytywać, ale ten nie nadchodził, więc po dziesięciu minutach Harry uspokoił się na tyle, aby zapakować prezenty i dać je Arturowi (tak nazwał młodą sowę), który szybko zniknął w prędko zapadającym, zimowym zmierzchu.

Nadal czuł się trochę nieswojo, kiedy przyszedł Lupin, by zawołać go na kolację. Nie chciał się z nikim kłócić podczas Bożego Narodzenia, a już z pewnością nie z Severusem. Kochał go i wiedział doskonale, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione. Doskonale również rozumiał jego niepokój po tamtej rozmowie sprzed kilku dni. Postanowił więc pokazać wszystkim, w jakim to dobrym jest nastroju, nawet gdyby ktoś miał patrzeć na niego z niechęcią.

Ale najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał zepsuć nastroju uczty kłótniami, więc kolacja upłynęła przy zwykłym szczebiotaniu Ani, żartach Blacka, żartobliwych złośliwościach Severusa, milczącym uśmiechu Lupina i poważnych wykładach Fletchera. Potem przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie czekała na nich choinka i w chwilę potem wszyscy byli już otoczeni małymi pudełkami i paczkami, na których widniały ich imiona. Ania była najbardziej zadowolona i wciąż wydawała okrzyki zachwytu na widok nowej zabawki albo słodyczy.

Snape był nieco zaskoczony swoimi prezentami – Harry był pewny, że nie dostawał żadnych już od lat – i po chwili jego oczy również promieniały. Harry spostrzegł nawet pojedynczą łzę płynącą po jego policzku, kiedy rozpakował prezent od Harry'ego – zegar.

Zegar z dwiema wskazówkami: było na nich napisane „Quietus" i „Severus", a na zegarowej tarczy widniało kilka komentarzy: Lekcja, Dom, Przyjaciele, Niebezpieczeństwo, Śmierć i NB – co znaczyło Największy Bydlak. Teraz wskazówki wskazywały na Dom.

Severus nie poruszył się, tylko patrzył na zegar – zachowywał się jak nie on, kiedy tak delikatnie gładził jego powierzchnię, pogrążony w myślach.

W międzyczasie Harry rozpakował swoje własne prezenty – w większości książki i słodycze. Ku jego zaskoczeniu otrzymał taką samą encyklopedię numerologii od Hermiony, jaką kupił dla dziewczyny i zawstydził się odrobinę na wspomnienie, że chciał ją sobie zachować. W ten sposób przynajmniej oboje będą mogli cieszyć się tą książką. Podarunkiem od Neville'a była książka pod tytułem „Mroczni czarodzieje w czasach powstań goblinów i trolli w średniowieczu" – i Neville popodkreślał fragmenty, w których mówiono o Snape'ach, Noblestone'ach i nawet Longbottomach. Podczas jednej z wojen Noblestone'owie walczyli razem z Longbottomami przeciwko jasnym czarodziejom i na koniec dwoje z nich się pobrało – chociaż Longbottomowie nie byli szlachecką rodziną. Harry zauważył nie bez satysfakcji, że był spokrewniony (chociaż dość daleko) również z Neville'em, nie tylko z Malfoyem. Niestety, Draco Malfoy był bliższym krewnym niż Neville, ale trochę pocieszające było to, że Neville był w pewien sposób spokrewniony również z nim.

Auć! Rzeczywiście! Neville był również krewnym Malfoya!

Cóż, Ron kiedyś powiedział Harry'emu, że wszystkie rodziny czarodziejów są spokrewnione, ponieważ na świecie nie było ich wcale aż tak dużo, a rodzin czystej krwi dotyczyło to jeszcze bardziej. Nie wspominając o tym, że w średniowieczu ściślej przestrzegano tradycji niż teraz.

Potem przejrzał kolejną książkę od Aresa (Techniki samoobrony i ich nauka), zjadł dwie czekoladowe żaby (karty oddał Ani, gdyż je kolekcjonowała), rozegrał partię magicznych szachów z Blackiem (to był dodatkowy prezent od nich, poza sową). Oczywiście przegrał. I wreszcie zaczął otwierać ostatnie pudełko, które z pewnością zawierało prezent od Severusa. Składały się nie na niego dwie rzeczy: ogromny tom „Wszystko o Eliksirach Leczniczych" i pospolicie wyglądająca, szara książka, której stronice były jednakże zupełnie puste. Harry spojrzał na Severusa, ale ten grał z Anią w szachy, starając się wytłumaczyć zachwyconej dziewczynce różne posunięcia i taktyki.

Harry spojrzał ponownie na dno pudełka i zobaczył kopertę. Otworzył ją ostrożnie i wyjął w niej karteczkę, pokrytą pismem Severusa. Napisane tam było:

_Drogi Quiet._

_Wesołych Świąt._

_Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się książka o eliksirach – może to trochę samolubny prezent z mojej strony, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Zrozumiesz ją i przyznasz, że przyda ci się w przyszłym roku przy nauce eliksirów, jak sądzę._

_Drugą książką jest pamiętnik Quietusa. Nigdy nie próbowałem go otworzyć, wydawało mi się to wtargnięciem w jego prywatność, a po jego śmierci jeszcze się tylko utwierdziłem w tym przekonaniu. Myślę jednak, że pomoże on tobie poznać go lepiej – może nawet lepiej niż mnie się to udało i zmniejszy to dystans pomiędzy tobą i nim, który cię tak niepokoi._

_Severus_

_(Tata)_

Przez chwilę Harry był tak zszokowany, że dech mu zaparło. Nie, nie z powodu dziennika jego ojca.

Chodziło o ostatni wers, jedno słowo w nawiasie, które prawdopodobnie zostało dodane później: odcień atramentu różnił się troszeczkę od pozostałej części, niemniej zostało to dopisane przez Severusa.

_Tata._

Harry nie ośmielił się podnieść głowy. Wpatrywał się tylko w to słowo, nie chcąc dać Severusowi najmniejszej możliwości, aby cofnął to jedno słowo, które dla Harry'ego było cenniejsze niż wszystkie pozostałe prezenty. To był wyraźny znak ostatecznej akceptacji Severusa, jego troskliwości, co ostatecznie zamknęło letnie wydarzenia i wszystko to, zaszło w szkole podczas pierwszego semestru. Harry zbyt długo był sierotą i nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby uważać za rodzica – a teraz nareszcie uzyskał zgodę od osoby, którą od miesięcy uważał za ojca.

– Czemu jesteś taki cichy, Quiet? Jakiś problem? – usłyszał zatroskany głos Lupina.

– Nie. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. – To nic takiego. Ja tylko… myślałem o tym, co mi się przytrafiło w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

– Chodzi ci o ten problem pomiędzy tobą a Severusem?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– C–co? – zająknął się.

– Wyglądało na to, że pomiędzy wami jest napięta atmosfera od kilku dni – wyjaśnił Lupin.

– Och, rozumiem – odpowiedział Harry. – Nie. Trochę pokłóciliśmy się o… coś i…

– Rozumiem – przytaknął Lupin. – A teraz prezent jest znakiem pojednania?

– Eee… Tak. Raczej tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – I dzięki za szachy. Szkoda, że jestem takim nędznym graczem. Każdy może mnie z łatwością pokonać. Zwłaszcza Seve… tata. – Spojrzał na Severusa, który właśnie zajęty był przegrywaniem z Anią. – On bardzo lubi grać, a ponieważ mieszkam z nim, to często ze mną gra. Ale uważam, że gram raczej marnie.

– Przepraszam. Nie zamierzałem…

– Wiem. Nic się nie stało. Ja lubię grać. Może teraz będę mógł nauczyć się grać lepiej.

– Grałeś kiedyś w mugolskie szachy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Są takie same jak czarodziejskie. Jedyna różnicą jest to, że mugolskie pionki nie poruszają się i nie nakłaniają cię do żadnych posunięć.

Obaj się uśmiechnęli.

– Często miewasz koszmary? – zapytał nagle Lupin.

Harry spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

– Nie powinienem o tym z panem rozmawiać – powiedział chłodno.

Lupin nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tylko spokojnie.

– Pierwszy raz słyszałem, jak nazwałeś Severusa tatą.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie pod wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem Lupina.

– Nie mieszkaliśmy razem aż do ubiegłego lata – powtórzył mu stałe kłamstwo. – Nigdy wcześniej nie nazywałem go ojcem czy tatą. Musiałem się z tym oswoić.

Lupin przytaknął.

– Cóż, myślę, że pójdę teraz do łóżka. Jestem dość zmęczony – powiedział wreszcie Harry, wziął swoje książki i poszedł na górę.

Kiedy dotarł do sypialni odłożył wszystko na stół, po krótkiej wizycie w łazience przebrał się w piżamę i położył do łóżka. Prawie już spał, kiedy przyszedł Severus, ale ocknął się, czując jak mężczyzna siada na brzegu jego łóżka.

– Harry, musisz wiedzieć, że myślałem o tym poważnie – powiedział cicho. – Chociaż myślę, że ty już nie wiesz, w co wierzyć a w co nie, ale tak naprawdę myślałem. Ja tylko… – Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej.

W następnej chwili Harry skoczył na Severusa i wykrzyknął mu do ucha:

– Jesteś po prostu samolubnym, wstrętnym draniem, niczym więcej! Żeby mi kupić książki o eliksirach na prezent gwiazdkowy tylko po to, aby mieć wyszkolonego asystenta?

Obaj upadli na podłogę, śmiejąc się.

– Nie ukrywałem tego – wykrztusił Severus do Harry'ego, który na nim klęczał.

– Jesteś zwykłym, Ślizgońskim dozorcą niewolników! – prychnął Harry.

– A ty, kim jesteś?

– Ja jestem zagubionym, małym Gryfonem, którego słabość dla własnych celów wykorzystuje zły Opiekun Slytherinu.

– _Słaby_ Gryfonek? Co w takim razie robisz na mnie?

– Klęczę.

– Przygważdżając mnie do podłogi.

– Dokładnie.

– Puść mnie. Chciałem z tobą poważnie porozmawiać.

– Nienawidzę tych twoich poważnych rozmów. Nie rozmawiasz ze mną po nich przez kilka dni.

– Harry, proszę. To, co ci wtedy powiedziałem, nie było dla mnie łatwe i chcę, żebyś potraktował to poważniej.

Ton głosu Severusa świadczył, że jest mu przykro, więc Harry powstrzymał się od dalszych komentarzy. Wstał i pomógł mu podnieść się z podłogi.

– Myślę, że po prostu… bardzo się ucieszyłem, Severus. Byłem taki szczęśliwy, kiedy przeczytałem twój… list.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście. Pamiętasz moje ostatnie urodziny?

Severus przytaknął.

– To były moje najlepsze urodziny. A teraz – to były moje najlepsze święta.

– To z powodu pamiętnika…?

– Nie – przerwał mu Harry. – Z twojego powodu. Dobry Boże, nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałem, ale teraz muszę ci coś wyznać: jestem dumny z tego, że mogę być twoim synem.

– Jesteś psychiczny.

– Może to cecha rodzinna.

– Bezczelny dzieciak.

Harry pokazał Severusowi język i położył się na łóżku.

– Dobranoc, tato – powiedział po raz drugi w życiu, trochę niepewnie, jakby na próbę.

– Dobranoc, Harry.

Harry zamruczał gniewnie. Severus westchnął i poddał się.

– Dobra, dobra. Dobranoc, synu.

Żaden z nich nie był w stanie zasnąć przez dłuższy czas.

Tylko dwa słowa.

Ale dla nich najważniejsze na świecie.

* * *

Kilka minut po wyjściu Harry'ego Black uwolnił Severusa od małej dziewczynki i zaprowadził ją do łóżka. Snape wyszedł, w końcu nawet Fletcher powiedział kilka słów na pożegnanie i oddalił się. Lupin został sam w salonie. Machnął różdżką i zgasił większość lamp. W półmroku usadowił się wygodnie na sofie i zaczął zastanawiać się nad wydarzeniami ostatnich tygodni.

Quietus… Syn Severusa był dziwnym chłopcem. Dużo dziwniejszym niż jego ojciec, czy zmarły dawno temu stryjek. Był wyjątkowo inteligentny, ale równie ostrożny jak Lupin, chociaż ten nie mógł zrozumieć powodów tej niezwykłej rezerwy. Lupin miał swoje powody, aby być zawsze ostrożnym wobec każdego. Głównym z nich było wilkołactwo, ale dlaczego chłopak był taki przezorny i zamknięty w sobie?

W zamyśleniu Remus wodził wzrokiem po całym pokoju.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał nagle Black zza jego pleców.

– Nie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zamyśliłem się tylko.

– Rozumiem. – Black okrążył sofę i usiadł obok Lupina. Zanim usiadł, zobaczył kartkę papieru leżącą obok przyjaciela. Podniósł ją i podał mu.

– Co to?

– To nie twoje? – zapytał Black.

Lupin wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył kartkę. Przebiegł po niej szybko oczami.

– Nie, to Quietusa – powiedział i odłożył papier na stolik.

– Pierwszy sympatyczny Snape, jakiego spotkałem – powiedział Black.

– E tam. – Lupin potrząsnął głową. – Jego stryj też był dobrym facetem.

– Odbiło ci? – Black spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Snape _nigdy_ nie był dobrym facetem!

– O którym Snapie mówisz? Zdaje się, że znamy teraz trzech.

– Severusie, oczywiście – prychnął Black.

– Severusie? Miałem na myśli Quietusa, jego brata.

Black nagle poczuł się nieswojo i odwrócił głowę od Lupina. Remus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Hej! Coś przede mną ukrywasz!

Black wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

– Eee. W pewnym sensie… tak… Ale… – Nie dokończył. Wstał i w pośpiechu opuścił pokój.

Nie musiał jednak kończyć. Nagle wszystkie elementy układanki w umyśle Lupina ułożyły się w logiczną całość.

„Jego stryj też był dobrym facetem." – „Snape _nigdy_ nie był dobrym facetem!"

Pamiętnik Quietusa – „zmniejszy to dystans pomiędzy tobą i nim, który cię tak niepokoi. Severus (Tata)"

Młody Quietus nie był synem Severusa. Był synem Quietusa.

Ale Quietus chodził z Lily w momencie, w którym chłopak się urodził. Ile on miał właściwie lat? Zastanowił się. Był w tej samej klasie co Neville, Hermiona i Ares – piątej klasie – klasie Harry'ego. Musiał być w tym samym wieku, co Harry.

Harry. Chłopak był tak strasznie podobny do Harry'ego. Takie same ruchy, gestykulacja, wyrażenia. Taka sama odwaga, zachowanie, może był trochę bardziej bojaźliwy, jakby przeżył coś straszliwego. Miał również koszmary… I miał fobie, jakby wcześniej go maltretowano.

Jasna cholera!

Maltretowanie – koszmary z Cruciatus (co znaczyło Voldemorta) – ten sam wiek, te same gesty, Quietus, Lily, letnie przeżycia Harry'ego z Voldemortem – śmierć Harry'ego.

Jasna cholera.

Chłopak nie był synem Severusa.

Był synem Quietusa, co znaczy, że również był synem Lily, a że był w tym samym wieku, co Harry, to znaczyło, że był Harrym. Nie był synem Jamesa. James tylko pomógł Lily, żeniąc się z nią w dwa miesiące po pogrzebie Quietusa.

Jasna cholera! Dumbledore obrał wspaniałą taktykę, aby ochronić Harry'ego – i również by ocalić wiecznego samotnika Severusa. Zmusił ich, by byli razem i udawali ojca i syna, co po letnich wydarzeniach prawdopodobnie nie było takie trudne.

_Co za ciekawy bieg wydarzeń!_ pomyślał Lupin uśmiechając się szeroko. Dumbledore wymyślił przebiegły plan, by pozbyć się tego przeklętego bydlaka raz na zawsze – sprawił, że Voldemort uwierzył, że Harry umarł, a tymczasem stary czarodziej przygotowywał chłopca do walki przeciwko niemu.

Tak, Dumbledore był przebiegły.

A on powinien trzymać gębę na kłódkę, aby ich nie zdradzić.

Lupin dalej dumał w półmroku, a jego chrapliwy śmiech od czasu do czasu przerywał ciszę.


	13. Upadek

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

13. UPADEK

_31 lipca 1975_

Cześć,

jeżeli to czytasz, to znaczy, że jesteś moim synem (lub moją córką), a ja nie żyję. Strasznie dziwne jest pisanie czegoś takiego, ale mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz moje wzburzenie. To jak pozostawienie pożegnalnego listu przez samobójcę, a ja nigdy nie chciałem popełnić samobójstwa, więc nigdy nie pisałem pożegnalnego listu. Nie mam więc doświadczenia. Wybacz mi moje zakłopotanie i czasami dziwaczne wpisy. Spisuję to wszystko na wypadek, gdyby moje podejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe.

Cóż, mój drogi potomku (o mój Boże, nie wierzę, że naprawdę to napisałem!), mam nadzieję, że ten pamiętnik pomoże ci lepiej mnie poznać i zrozumieć pewne sprawy związane z tobą i ze mną, jeśli w ogóle to kiedykolwiek przeczytasz.

W zasadzie uważam siebie za rzeczowego i poważnego mężczyznę (może lepiej pasowałoby „chłopca", zważywszy na mój wiek) i ten pamiętnik jest z pewnością najgłupszą rzeczą w moim życiu. Ale ponieważ moja do tej pory lekceważona psorka, pani Trelawney, wygłosiła mi swoje proroctwo, nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć i mając pewne podejrzenia, że może być ono prawdziwe, zdecydowałem się na napisanie tego pamiętnika.

Może to jest głupie i robię to tylko dla siebie, ale mam przeczucie, że jest to najlepszą rzeczą, jaką w tej chwili mogę uczynić.

Więc zacznę ten pamiętnik od jej przepowiedni, abyś mógł zrozumieć, o czym gadam.

To się stało na moim egzaminie z wróżbiarstwa pod koniec czwartej klasy. Siedziałem przed Trelawney, gapiąc się w szklaną kulę i starałem się coś w niej dojrzeć, kiedy nagle ona wpadła w trans. Jej głos stał się powolny, głęboki i zupełnie inny niż zwykle. Wydawała się nie być sobą. Nigdy wcześniej jej takiej nie widziałem.

Powiedziała (powtarzam jej słowa najdokładniej jak potrafię):

„Poprzez śmierć dasz życie; poprzez miłość jaką dasz ukochanej, ona pokona twojego wroga. Ale Czarny Pan powróci, kiedy jego czas nadejdzie i twój potomek będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze śmiercią, by go pokonać i pozostać."

Nie jestem do końca pewny, co ona (lub jej przepowiednia) sugeruje, ale mam złe przeczucie, że to nie znaczy nic dobrego. Zbyt dużo w niej śmierci i nie podoba mi się, że pokonanie Voldemorta zależy od mojej ukochanej (i mojego potomka – czyli ciebie). Wolałbym go pokonać osobiście – tak byłoby lepiej, ale te słowa raczej nie wskazują, żebym miał taką szansę.

Myślę, że przepowiednia mówi o mojej śmierci, a to mi się wcale nie podoba. Mam w tej chwili tylko piętnaście i pół roku i nadzieję, że ta przepowiednia dotyczy jednak mojej starości, kiedy już będę miał żonę i dzieci. Ale sam w to jakoś nie wierzę. Wygląda na to, że umrę młodo, pozostawię wdowę i przynajmniej jedno dziecko, mojego potomka. Jestem tym niemal śmiertelnie przerażony. Nie chcę umierać.

Na wypadek, gdyby moje podejrzenia okazały się słuszne, pozostawię ten pamiętnik razem z listem do Severusa (mam nadzieję, że mnie przeżyje), aby dostarczył go tobie – mojemu późniejszemu potomkowi, żebyś mógł mnie poznać i zrozumieć. Chociaż wciąż mam nadzieję, że poznam cię osobiście i cały ten pamiętnik nie będzie potrzebny.

Obawiam się, że ta przepowiednia nie znaczy również nic dobrego dla ciebie, bo ostatnim słowem Trelawney – i niestety pamiętam je bardzo dokładnie – było „pozostać", zamiast jakiegoś pocieszającego i uspokajającego „przeżyć", co wskazuje raczej na twoją nieuchronną zgubę. Bardzo chciałbym mylić się w tym miejscu. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek oprócz Czarnego Pana zginął. Mam gorącą nadzieję, że stara nietoperzyca się myliła i jej przepowiednia jest stekiem bzdur.

Mam nadzieję. „A nadzieja nie pohańbia", jak napisano gdzieś w mugolskiej Biblii.

Nie wstydzę się, że nie chcę umrzeć. Ale postaram się z tym pogodzić, kiedy to już nadejdzie.

Severus powiedziałby, że jestem głupcem, gdyby to przeczytał. I może miałby rację.

Jestem głupcem. Zawsze byłem głupcem, całe moje życie. Odmieńcem w mojej rodzinie, moim domu i w mojej klasie. Jestem Krukonem i od września będę chodził do piątej klasy w Hogwarcie. Nie mam w szkole żadnych prawdziwych przyjaciół, z wyjątkiem Lily, ale ona jest raczej partnerką niż przyjaciółką. Mam starszego brata, podstępnego i nieporządnego faceta, który teraz będzie w ostatniej klasie w Slytherinie – Severusa. Nasi rodzice, którzy tak naprawdę nas nie kochają, chcą tylko, żebyśmy dołączyli do Czarnego Pana i podążyli w ich złe ślady.

Mam nadzieję, że twoja sytuacja jest lepsza. Masz więcej przyjaciół i twoja rodzina (twoja matka, więc moja żona – och, jak dziwnie to brzmi!) traktuje cię lepiej niż moi rodzice traktowali mnie. Jestem pewny, że Severus cię uwielbia, ponieważ ma dziwną manię na moim punkcie. Mogę go zrozumieć; ja też go kocham. Jest cudowną, ale niemądrą osobą, zawsze możesz na niego liczyć, zawsze będzie przy tobie, nawet, jeśli czasami wydaje się nieprzyjazny.

Zaczarowałem ten pamiętnik tak, że tylko ja i moje dziecko możemy go czytać. Wygląda na zwykłą, pustą książkę, tobie ujawni jednak swoje sekrety, kiedy ją otworzysz. To bardzo przydatne zaklęcie, którego nauczyłem się od Lily. Powinieneś ją poznać, ma wrodzony talent do zaklęć! Więc, nikt inny nie może tego czytać. Tylko nas dwoje.

Nie wiem, co jeszcze napisać. Poznasz więcej szczegółów z mojego życia, czytając dalsze wpisy, więc na razie kończę.

Twój ojciec (zupełnie absurdalne!): Quietus.

Harry opuścił pamiętnik. Czytał ten wstęp po raz trzeci, ale nadal przerażało go to potwornie, zupełnie jak Quietusa.

Przepowiednia Trelawney była zbyt straszliwa. Nie wspominając o interpretacji Quietusa. A Quietus zinterpretował pierwszą część, tę dotyczącą jego, prawidłowo. Podejrzewał, że umrze młodo i miał rację. Podejrzewał, że pozostawi dziecko i miał rację. To oznaczało, że mógł mieć również rację przypuszczając, że jego potomek również umrze młodo.

Zadrżał.

Kiedy Severus wspomniał po raz pierwszy o przepowiedni, w lochach Koszmarnego Dworu, Harry myślał, że „zmierzenie się ze śmiercią" oznaczało ich niewolę i ucieczkę z niej. Teraz miał okropne przeczucie, że nie o to chodzi. To „zmierzenie się ze śmiercią" dopiero go czekało.

Harry westchnął i zamknął pamiętnik. Stwierdził, że na dzisiaj wystarczy. Później przeczyta ten fragment powtórnie i poszuka czegoś na temat przepowiedni i wróżb w bibliotece, jak tylko znajdzie trochę czasu. A znajdzie czas: sprawa dotyczyła jego życia lub śmierci. Musiał mieć pewność.

Zdecydował się nie wspominać o tym Severusowi. Z pewnością dostałby szału słysząc o tym, a możliwe przecież, że to była pomyłka. Dlaczego miałby go niepokoić głupimi przypuszczeniami?

Włożył książkę z powrotem do swojej torby, obok książek szkolnych, i wyciągnął swój esej z eliksirów, aby przejrzeć go ponownie. Był tak długi jak chciał Severus i dotyczył magicznego oraz nie magicznego wykorzystania rumianku w leczniczych eliksirach. Nudy, ale odciągało uwagę od myśli o zbliżającym się przeznaczeniu.

Rumianek. Lecznicze eliksiry. Eliksiry. Severus. Koszmarny Dwór. Voldemort.

Agent w jego otoczeniu. Agent pomiędzy jego przyjaciółmi.

Możliwe, że Quietus miał rację.

O Boże! Umrze. Może nawet przed dziewiętnastymi urodzinami. Wcześniej niż jego ojciec.

_Skoncentruj się na eseju!_ pomyślał. Nie było sensu roztrząsać niejasnych przepowiedni, które wypowiedziała ta stara, żałosna nietoperzyca, nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa!

Ale jej przepowiednia była prawdziwa. Ta przepowiednia była prawdziwa. Nawet Dumbledore tak uważał.

Harry'emu zadrżała ręka z pergaminem.

To musiało być straszne dla jego piętnastoletniego ojca, dojść do takiego wniosku. Harry domyślał się, co on wtedy czuł. Sam teraz czuł się podobnie, albo nawet gorzej. Też miał teraz piętnaście i pół roku… Z tym, że on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć.

Czerwone oczy. Złośliwy uśmieszek. Gesty kościstych palców, podkreślające wydawane rozkazy. Wąskie, blade usta, komentujące z satysfakcją tortury prowadzone przez jego sługi.

Severus, jęczący i skamlący pod wpływem zaklęć. On krzyczący ze strachu.

Harry nie chciał już nigdy więcej tego doświadczyć. Nie chciał znosić takiego ciężaru. Był tylko chłopcem. Nikim więcej. Czemu dorośli spodziewali się, że wypełni ten wyjątkowo odrażający obowiązek?

Harry schował twarz w dłoniach i głęboko westchnął.

Nie, zdecydował. Głupie pytania do niczego nie prowadziły. Musiał działać. Musiał się uczyć, by przygotować się na ten dzień, by być w stanie zmierzyć się ze swoim wrogiem, mordercą swoich rodziców i zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi raz na zawsze.

Nawet, jeśli to oznaczało jego koniec, nie miał innego wyboru.

Zacisnął z determinacją zęby i zmusił się do skupienia nad esejem. Musi się nauczyć tak dużo, jak tylko może. Nie mógł wiedzieć, co będzie mu przydatne w przyszłości.

* * *

– Quietus. Myślałem, że twoje oceny nie mogą być już lepsze, a jednak twoje wyniki w tym miesiącu mnie zaskakują. Swoje sumy zaliczysz bez problemów. Jestem pewien.

Harry skierował na Severusa rozkojarzony wzrok. Siedzieli pomiędzy widzami na trybunie Slytherinu, czekając na rozpoczęcie meczu quidditcha między Gryffindorem a Ravenclawem. Harry patrzył właśnie na unoszącą się na miotle postać pani Hooch, kiedy te słowa wyrwały go z zamyślenia.

– Hm? – mruknął z roztargnieniem.

To był pierwszy mecz quidditcha, na który zdecydował się przyjść. Przedtem nie oglądał nawet treningów. To wszystko nadal było zbyt bolesne. Kochał quidditcha. Latanie było dla niego równie naturalne jak oddychanie. Czuł się wolny i lekki niczym powietrze. Kochał wyzwania, jakie zapewniał mecz. Podniecenie, lekki strach. Teraz przyszedł tylko dlatego, że jego koledzy go poprosili, szczególnie Seamus – nowy szukający Gryfonów.

Kochał wszystko w tej grze i strasznie za tym wszystkim tęsknił. Brakowało mu również codziennych ćwiczeń. Nienawidził swojego obecnego stylu życia: siedzenia i czytania, bez uprawiania żadnego sportu. Nie z powodu swojej wagi, ale z braku ruchu. W rzeczywistości nie miał problemów z nadwagą, wręcz odwrotnie: znowu tracił na wadze. Na szczęście Severus tego nie zauważył, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie, i nie dopytywał się o ten nawrót.

– Powiedziałem, że jestem z ciebie dumny. Twoje oceny są zdumiewające. – Severus uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ale dlaczego zdecydowałeś się usiąść obok mnie? Dlaczego nie jesteś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi?

– Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – A co do tego, że siedzę obok ciebie: myślę, że tak jest bezpieczniej. Wszystko może się zdarzyć na meczu quidditcha, a ja nadal nie wiem, kto ma… wydać mnie… sam wiesz komu.

Severus spojrzał na niego.

– Po raz pierwszy nazwałeś go Sam Wiesz Kim.

– Nie nazwałem go Sam Wiesz Kim, użyłem tylko zdania podrzędnego, o czym doskonale wiesz. – Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Severus uniósł brwi.

– Rzeczywiście.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Tato, naśladujesz profesora Snape'a!

Severus uśmiechnął się, przysunął się bliżej i wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha:

– Powiem ci coś w sekrecie. To ja jestem profesorem Snape'em.

– Nie wierzę – powiedział Harry. – Jesteś od niego dużo lepszy.

– Naprawdę? W takim razie szlaban za bezczelność w stosunku do nauczyciela – odsunął się. – Jutro.

– Nie mówisz poważnie.

– Jestem zupełnie poważny.

– Z Filchem? Hagridem? McGonagall?

– Ze mną.

– Z Neville'em?

– Nie – odparł poważnie Severus. – Korepetycje dla was dwóch już się skończyły. Teraz nawet Neville powinien sprostać wymaganiom egzaminacyjnym, więc nie będę więcej marnował wolnego czasu robiąc jakieś trywialne eliksiry. W zamian pomożesz mi robić eliksiry dla pani Pomfrey. Dobrze?

Harry przytaknął. I nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy.

– Tato?

– Hm?

Harry otworzył usta, by o coś zapytać, ale w chwilę potem nie był w stanie usłyszeć nawet własnego głosu. Dokoła podniósł się entuzjastyczny ryk tłumu. Gracze wyszli z szatni i skierowali się do pani Hooch, która sędziowała. Z miotłą w ręku stanęła pośrodku boiska i czekała na obie drużyny.

Harry nie słyszał jej słów, ale znał je na pamięć. Prosiła graczy o czystą grę i poleciła im dosiąść swoich mioteł. Zrobili to.

Wtedy pani Hooch gwizdnęła głośno srebrnym gwizdkiem i gra się rozpoczęła.

Komentarz Jordana był jak zwykle przerywany poprawkami wprowadzanymi przez McGonagall.

Harry tylko machnął ręką do Severusa i starając się przekrzyczeć tłum, wrzasnął „Później!". Severus kiwnął głową i zajęli się oglądaniem meczu.

Pierwszą osobą, jaką zauważył Harry, była Cho. Poczuł jak serce mu zamarło. Nie myślał o niej od miesięcy, nie zauważał jej nawet w tym roku. Nagle ogarnęło go zakłopotanie i poczucie winy. Zbyt łatwo przyszło mu o niej zapomnieć – po tym wszystkim, co jej uczynił wraz ze śmiercią Cedrika. Harry zamknął oczy i zadrżał. Nie słyszał już nawet komentarzy Jordana. Cały świat zamilkł dla niego i pożałował przyjścia na ten mecz. Nie chciał być tutaj. I nie chciał być nigdzie indziej. Życie stało się nagle zbyt ciężkie. Harry miał ochotę choć na chwilę położyć Severusowi głowę na ramieniu, zaczerpnąć odrobinę z jego siły, ale sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że się zaczerwienił – on, tulący się do Severusa pośród tłumu Ślizgonów! Co by się stało z reputacją Severusa? Nie wspominając o reputacji Harry'ego, albo raczej Quietusa.

Zmusił się do ponownego otwarcia oczu, unikając, w miarę możności, patrzenia na Cho. Za każdym razem, gdy ją dostrzegał, zalewała go nowa fala poczucia winy („Zabij niepotrzebnego!") i nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Gardził sobą za swoją słabość. Ciągle od nowa zmuszał sie do otwierania oczu i oglądania meczu.

Drużyna Gryfonów była równie dobra jak w zeszłym roku. Ścigający działali w idealnej harmonii. Pałkarze – bliźniacy Weasley, byli szybcy i dokładni. Seamus szukał znicza – chociaż nie był tak pilnowany przez Cho, jak kiedyś Harry.

I Ron – Ron latał na starej Błyskawicy Harry'ego. Harry czuł, że dłonie mu się pocą. Jego uczucia względem Rona zaczęły się zmieniać. Już nie był do końca przekonany, czy nadal chce go za przyjaciela. Czy to była wina Percy'ego? A może samego Rona? Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Czuł tylko gorycz, kiedy tak patrzył na chłopaka, który kiedyś był jego przyjacielem.

Nagle ich oczy się spotkały. Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że Ron pomacha lub uśmiechnie się do niego, patrzyli na siebie tak intensywnie. Ale wtedy Ron uśmiechnął się szyderczo i Harry wyczuł w tym grymasie czystą nienawiść. Pięknie. Ron siedział na _jego_ miotle i uśmiechał się do niego szyderczo. Życie jest piękne, nieprawdaż?

Harry spojrzał na Gryfonów, którzy wstawali z miejsc i skakali z podniecenia. Mecz był bardzo wyrównany. Harry stwierdził, że to szukający zadecydują o wygranej. Ślizgoni wokół niego krzyczeli, kibicując Krukonom. Z wyjątkiem Aresa i Severusa.

Harry nadal nie słyszał całkiem normalnie. Patrzył tylko w milczeniu, jak gryfońscy ścigający podawali między sobą kafel, z wdziękiem unikając tłuczków i członków przeciwnej drużyny.

Tłuczek zaatakował Angelinę, ale uchyliła się przed nim i George odbił go w stronę ścigającego Krukonów, który właśnie zdołał złapać kafel i szybko zawrócił. Tłuczek pozostał z tyłu. George ponownie uderzył w niego, z całej siły.

Wtedy to się stało.

Ron patrzył na zbliżającego się ścigającego Krukonów i kafel, który tamten miał w ręku. Był na tym tak bardzo skoncentrowany, że nie zauważył pędzącego na niego z pełną siłą tłuczka.

George wrzasnął coś niezrozumiałego. Fred zasłonił oczy dłońmi.

Angelina krzyknęła. Seamus otworzył szeroko oczy z przerażeniem.

Wszystkie dźwięki zamilkły i czas zaczął zwalniać – to przypomniało Harry'emu chwilę, kiedy Peter Pettigrew rzucił na niego Zabijające Zaklęcie.

Ale tym razem Harry już zerwał się na nogi. Ręką już sięgał do paska, gdzie była przyczepiona jego różdżka.

W następnej chwili tłuczek uderzył Rona w skroń. Chłopiec prawie natychmiast zalał się cały krwią. Świeżą, jasnoczerwoną krwią. W jego oczach pojawił się ból, potem straciły blask i zamknęły się.

Działo się to jak we śnie. Albo jakby Harry oglądał film w zwolnionym tempie. Ręce Rona puściły miotłę, stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać. Miotła wyślizgnęła się spod niego.

I nagle wszystko wróciło do normalnego tempa.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę. Wskazał nią na spadającą postać i krzyknął z całej mocy:

– _Wingardim leviosa!_

To zaklęcie zawsze jako pierwsze przychodziło mu na myśl. Na szczęście. Ciało Rona zawisło w powietrzu, tylko kapiące krople krwi wskazywały, że działa tutaj zjawisko zwane grawitacją.

– Możesz go wypuścić, Quiet. Dyrektor już się nim zajmuje. – Harry nagle usłyszał głos Severusa i poczuł jego dłoń na ramieniu.

Dłuższą chwilę trwało, zanim zrozumiał, co Severus do niego mówił. Opuścił powoli swoją różdżkę, ale dopiero kiedy zobaczył, że ciało Rona dociera bezpiecznie na ziemię, zwolnił magiczną kontrolę. Opadł na ławkę w lekkim szoku.

Kiedy Severus objął go ramieniem, poczuł, że trzęsie się gwałtownie.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – Ponownie usłyszał zatroskany głos. Tylko skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Jeszcze nie ufał swojemu głosowi.

Siedzieli przez chwilę bez ruchu. Severus trzymał Harry'ego w ciszy. Kiedy wreszcie był w stanie rozluźnić się i otworzyć oczy, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, był czerwony policzek Severusa. Wypuścił swojego ojczyma i rozejrzał się po dziwnie cichym otoczeniu.

Wszyscy w szkole patrzyli na niego. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Severus przy pomocy swoich wściekłych spojrzeń próbował – bezskutecznie – zmusić ich do odwrócenia wzroku, ale działało to tylko na pierwszorocznych i młodych Ślizgonów, pozostali gapili się na nich w niemym szoku.

– Na co tak patrzą? – wyszeptał zdenerwowany Harry.

– Na ciebie. I na mnie, oczywiście – wysyczał gniewnie Severus. Harry cieszył się, że złość Severusa nie jest skierowana na niego.

– Ale… dlaczego? – Przełknął ślinę.

Severus spojrzał na niego z powagą.

– Byłeś niesamowicie, niewyobrażalnie szybki, Quiet. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktokolwiek zareagował tak szybko. Nawet dyrektor. Nadal byliśmy pod wrażeniem tego, co się działo, kiedy ty już stałeś z różdżką w ręku i ratowałeś Weasleya przed upadkiem. Wszystko stało się w ciągu pięciu czy sześciu sekund, nie więcej.

Harry potrząsnął głową, by rozjaśnić umysł.

– Mnie wydawało się, że to trwa o wiele dłużej. Prawie minuty. Zupełnie jak… – Harry przerwał, kiedy zauważył nadal patrzących na nich uczniów i nauczycieli. – Chodźmy. Nienawidzę, kiedy się na mnie ktoś tak gapi. Robi mi się niedobrze. – Wstał i pośpieszył do wyjścia. Severus podążył za nim.

Jego poruszenie przerwało ciszę. Głośne uwagi wypełniły pole do quidditcha i trybuny: pytania i zaskoczone komentarze. Nie tylko na temat szybkiej reakcji Harry'ego, ale również na temat reakcji znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów. Nikt nigdy nie widział, aby kogokolwiek wcześniej dotykał, nie wspominając już o obejmowaniu! Zachował się jak człowiek. Jak każdy inny człowiek na ziemi. Niektórzy uczniowie byli wystraszeni, inni zaszokowani.

W rzeczywistości tylko jedna osoba, z wyjątkiem nauczycieli, zauważyła szybkość reakcji Harry'ego. Ale nie było już jej na boisku. Podążała za swoim nieprzytomnym chłopakiem w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, tuż za Dumbledore'em.

* * *

– Severusie!

Severus podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, stojącego u przeciwległego końca biurka.

– Tak, Quiet?

– Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć. Przed meczem.

Severus zamknął oczy i zastanowił się.

– Och. Już pamiętam. Zastanawiałem się tylko nad twoimi ocenami.

– Tak?

– Są zdumiewające.

Harry westchnął i usiadł na biurku, nie bacząc na potępiający wzrok Severusa.

– Zastanawiasz się dlaczego? Nie robię nic poza nauką. Staram się nie spędzać zbyt wiele czasu z tak zwanymi przyjaciółmi, a ty zawsze pracujesz. Co mam robić? Uczę się.

Severus również westchnął.

– Starasz się unikać przyjaciół z powodu wizji?

Harry prychnął z irytacją.

– Można tak powiedzieć.

– Rozumiem.

Popatrzyli na siebie, smutek był prawie namacalny pomiędzy nimi.

– Przykro mi, Ha… Quiet.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko wziął do ręki zdjęcie. To była ulubiona fotografia Severusa, zawsze stała na jego biurku. Na tym zdjęciu byli we dwóch, grali w szachy, pogrążeni w myślach. Żaden z nich nie zauważył, kiedy dyrektor wszedł z aparatem. Severus uwielbiał to zdjęcie. Postacie na nim były prawie nieruchome, skupiały uwagę na szachownicy. To było dla nich takie charakterystyczne: silna koncentracja, wyraz powagi na twarzach, spokojne ruchy. Harry uważał, że to wyjaśniało, dlaczego potrafili żyć w tak doskonałej, pokojowej koegzystencji. Zazwyczaj Harry nie przeszkadzał Severusowi, spędzał popołudnia w bibliotece, po kolacji pomagał mu w eksperymentach, potem czytał, podczas gdy Severus sprawdzał wypracowania lub klasówki. Czasami prowadzili długie rozmowy na poważne tematy, które zazwyczaj wynikały z nauki Harry'ego.

I czasami grali w szachy.

– Chcę cię o coś prosić – westchnął w końcu Harry. Severus, który w międzyczasie wrócił już do swojej pracy, podniósł zaskoczony głowę i czekał, aż Harry dokończy. – Chcę, żebyś uczył mnie mrocznych sztuk.

Nagle wyraz twarzy Severusa zmienił się diametralnie i mężczyzna kilkakrotnie otwierał usta, zanim wreszcie odezwał się:

– Co?

Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Słyszałeś. Chcę uczyć się mrocznych sztuk.

– Nie będziesz – powiedział Severus i ścisnął pióro tak mocno, że aż się złamało. – Nie będę ciebie uczył mrocznej magii. Nigdy. I nie używaj tego głupiego słowa „sztuka". Mroczna magia nie jest sztuką. To jest broń. Bardzo odrażająca broń.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego jeszcze się pogłębił i chłopiec przysunął się bliżej.

– Ale uważam, że potrzebuję tej nauki, jakkolwiek chcesz to nazywać. Muszę się tego nauczyć.

– Nonsens, Quiet. Nie potrzebujesz tego i koniec. Nigdy nie będę cię uczył mrocznej magii. I nigdy nie pozwolę, abyś zmienił szkołę, jeśli chciałbyś zaproponować podobną głupotę.

Harry przełknął ślinę i ponownie rozważył ostrożnie, co chciał powiedzieć – i szczególnie jak.

– Słuchaj, Severusie… Zacząłem czytać pamiętnik Quietusa.

Snape nagle upuścił złamane pióro i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Z lękiem?

– Jak mogłeś to zrobić?

– Napisał go dla mnie.

Efekt słów był natychmiastowy i szokujący. Szczęka Severusowi opadła, oczy rozszerzyły się i ukazały bezdenną czarną głębię.

– To niemożliwe – wyszeptał. – Nie wiedział o tobie!

Harry przytaknął.

– Dokładnie. Nie wiedział, ale zaczął pisać pamiętnik po proroctwie Trelawney. Wywnioskował z niego, że będzie miał dziecko i chciał, aby w razie jego śmierci jego dziecko go poznało. Napisał, że dał ci wraz z nim list.

Severus potrząsnął głową, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Nie – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie dał mi żadnego listu. Może dlatego, że jego śmierć była zbyt nagła i nie wiedział o tobie. Znalazłem to pomiędzy jego książkami i wiedziałem, że to pamiętnik, który pisał przez lata i ja… – Severus westchnął głośno. – Jak udało ci się go przeczytać? Napisy są niewidoczne.

– Zaczarował go z pomocą Li… mojej matki. Tylko on i ja jesteśmy w stanie go przeczytać.

– Jasna cholera – wymamrotał Severus. – Jak ja nienawidzę tych wszystkich sekretów i przepowiedni!

Harry skulił się w duchu. Zgadzał się z Severusem, przepowiednia w końcu sugerowała jego śmierć.

– Zacytował również przepowiednię. Mówi ona, że to ja mam pokonać Voldemorta.

– Nie. – Odpowiedź Severusa była natychmiastowa i ostra.

– Ależ tak. Mówi ona: twój potomek będzie musiał go pokonać by pozostać. – To była trochę przeredagowana wersja przepowiedni, ponieważ Harry nie chciał przerazić Severusa możliwością swej śmierci.

Severus oparł głowę na dłoniach.

– Dlaczego ty? Dlaczego zawsze ty? Czemu nie dostaniesz w końcu trochę spokoju?

Harry zamarł, potem uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Jestem Chłopcem Który Przeżył, nie pamiętasz? Najnowszą znakomitością Hogwartu! Synem najpotężniejszego jasnego czarodzieja tego stulecia! – Jego słowa były tak pełne goryczy, że Severus aż zamrugał. Nigdy nie widział, żeby Harry był tak zdesperowany.

– Prze… przepraszam, Harry.

– Nie musisz. To nie twoja wina. To wina tego życia. Mojego przeznaczenia. Nie wiem, czyja to jest wina, ale z pewnością _nie_ twoja.

Severus pokiwał głową.

– Więc obowiązek pokonania go nadal spoczywa na tobie. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Snape powiedział: – W takim razie dobrze. Nauczę cię mrocznej magii, ale nie w praktyce. Tylko w teorii. Chcę byś ją zrozumiał, ale nie możesz żądać, abym zmienił cię w idealnego Śmierciożercę!

– Czy to wystarczy?

– Będzie musiało. Nie możesz pokonać mroku mrokiem. Czyniąc w ten sposób, możesz stać się nowym Czarnym Panem. Musisz pokonać mrok światłem.

– Więc naucz mnie rozumieć naturę mroku.

– Jeśli nalegasz…

– Nalegam.

– Dobrze więc, synu. Ale nie jestem szczęśliwy z powodu twojej decyzji.

– Ani ja. Ale nie widzę innego wyjścia.

* * *

Jak na gust Harry'ego, w skrzydle szpitalnym było zbyt jasno i sterylnie. Nie znosił tego miejsca z całego serca, zbyt dużo czasu spędzał tutaj każdego roku.

Poruszał się powoli, nie chciał obudzić Rona, na wypadek gdyby ten spał. Podchodząc na palcach do jedynego zajętego łóżka, zobaczył rudą czuprynę na poduszce.

To był Ron.

Harry po raz setny przeklął siebie za przyjście tutaj i niepokojenie Rona, ale miał nadzieję, że może teraz uda się wreszcie zawrzeć pokój pomiędzy nimi. Przynajmniej zawieszenie broni, po tym nieszczęśliwym upadku Rona.

Harry wiedział, że wszyscy byli świadomi, jaką rolę odegrał w ocaleniu Rona. I wiedział, że Hermiona już zdążyła opowiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi, co się stało dwa dni wcześniej. (Powiedziała mu, że Ravenclaw wygrał, ponieważ Cho okazała się lepszym szukającym. Harry uśmiechnął się tak dumnie, jakby był przynajmniej chłopakiem Cho, albo nawet samą Cho.)

Nie rozmawiał z nią zbyt długo. Zdążyła mu jednak podziękować za jego szybką reakcję i chęć uratowania chłopaka, który nienawidził go równie mocno jak Malfoy. Harry długo nie odpowiadał, tylko westchnął. Ale w końcu otworzył usta.

– Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, Hermiono – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Już ci mówiłem, że nie będę z tobą chodził. Nie jesteś w moim typie. Wolę mniej inteligentne dziewczęta.

Reakcja Hermiony sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Z gniewem wzięła się pod boki.

– Nie umówiłabym się z tobą nawet gdybyś był jedynym facetem na ziemi!

– To prawdziwa ulga, moja droga. – Harry ukłonił się jej i oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o tej rozmowie. Hermiona nadal należała do grona jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

Podszedł ostrożnie do łóżka.

Ron poruszył się, najwyraźniej usłyszał ciche kroki i odwrócił głowę w stronę Harry'ego. Najpierw nie rozpoznał wysokiego, ciemnowłosego czarodzieja: światło było zbyt ostre i Ron potrzebował trochę czasu, aby odzyskać wzrok. Ale kiedy jego wzrok już się przyzwyczaił, na jego twarzy pojawił się, jak zresztą zawsze, paskudny uśmieszek.

– Och, widzę, że mój zbawca przyszedł przedstawić mi rachunek na swój bohaterski czyn. – Rudowłosy chłopak usiadł i spojrzał z nienawiścią na Harry'ego. – Przykro mi, nie jestem ci wdzięczny, mały padalcu. Wiem, że mam wobec ciebie dług życia i obiecuję, że postaram się go jakoś spłacić, ale wątpię, abym kiedykolwiek miał zmienić o tobie zdanie – wysyczał, mrużąc oczy. – Nie wiem dokładnie, co ty planujesz, ale nigdy nie zdobędziesz miejsca Harry'ego. Nawet jeśli wszyscy inni, włącznie z Hermioną, pozwolą ci je zająć! Nigdy! – Ostatnie słowo wykrzyknął ze złością i położył się. – Teraz możesz sobie iść, ty żałosna podróbko człowieka. Zostaw mnie w spokoju i nigdy nie wracaj.

Harry zamarł. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć, nie był w stanie myśleć. Czuł jakby jego serce zamarzło. Podniósł rękę, aby przerwać Ronowi, nawet otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, nic zrobić.

– Panie Snape? Proszę ze mną. – Usłyszał głos McGonagall. Starsza czarownica stała w drzwiach, przyglądając się dwóm wrogom. – Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów za te okrutne i niesprawiedliwe słowa, panie Weasley. Spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś więcej.

Harry wymamrotał niepewne „na razie" do Rona, który nie zareagował. Następnie podążył za falującymi czerwonymi szatami, zastanawiając się czy Severus nauczył się chodzić w taki sposób od starszej kobiety. McGonagall zaprowadziła go do gabinetu dyrektora. Hasłem nadal było „Knot". Wraz z każdym krokiem w Harrym narastało złe przeczucie.

Nie chciał być obwołany bohaterem, nie chciał być pytany o szybkość rzucania zaklęć. Wszystko, czego chciał, to powrócić do lochów, do swoich książek i lektury – albo do przygotowywania eliksirów z Severusem, aby ukoić nerwy.

Ale w gabinecie nie nastąpiło nic z tego, czego się spodziewał. Nie było żadnych pytań i oczekiwania odpowiedzi. Była za to grupka rudowłosych ludzi obejmujących go i ściskających mu dłoń z radością.

Za to wszyscy byli bardzo wstrząśnięci, pomyślał Harry, patrząc na ich twarze to tym, jak tylko odzyskał przytomność. Cielesny kontakt był zbyt nagły i zemdlał w uścisku pani Weasley. To Hermiona wraz z bliźniakami uratowała jego bezwładne ciało z uścisku kobiety i opowiedziała rodzinie Weasleyów o jego reakcji na dotyk.

Wreszcie usiadł i spojrzał na swoją pierwszą prawdziwą i ulubioną rodzinę. Nie było wszystkich: Percy i Charles nie przyszli, ale Fred i George byli obecni i szczerzyli się jak wariaci. Pan Weasley przyglądał się mu z mieszaniną ciekawości i akceptacji, pani Weasley nadal była w szoku z powodu nieoczekiwanej reakcji Harry'ego, Bill przyglądał mu się uważnie, a dwie dziewczyny uśmiechały się ciepło.

Wszystko to nie okazało się szczególnie nieprzyjemne i Harry zdobył się na lekki uśmiech.

– Więc, Roniaczek znowu zachował się jak dupek – zaczął George. Harry nie odpowiedział, McGonagall prychnęła jednak głośno.

– Po tym, co usłyszałam w skrzydle szpitalnym kilka minut temu, myślę, że mogę zrozumieć tę bójkę pomiędzy tobą a panem Weasleyem we wrześniu, panie Snape. Poszło o to samo?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Mamy swoje nieporozumienia, proszę pani – powiedział wreszcie. – Ale to są sprawy pomiędzy nim a mną i nie chcę o tym mówić pod jego nieobecność.

McGonagall uniosła brwi.

– Naprawdę? W takim razie spotkamy się w moim gabinecie w piątek, po obiedzie. Odbędziemy rozmowę z panem Weasleyem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale przytaknął. Nie cieszył się na tę rozmowę. Zapewne pogorszy ona tylko sytuację pomiędzy nimi.

– Chcieliśmy podziękować ci za twoją… eee… przytomność umysłu – powiedział w końcu pan Weasley. – Bliźniacy powiedzieli nam, że działałeś szybko i bez wahania. Chociaż, jak słyszałem od bliźniaków, a teraz również od profesor, nie byliście w najlepszych stosunkach.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko, odchylając się w tył.

– To mało powiedziane, panie Weasley. Chociaż ja starałem się wielokrotnie pokonać jego nienawiść, ale on najwyraźniej nie potrafi zapomnieć, że jestem Snape'em. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał ze smutkiem na mężczyznę.

– A po tym co zrobił ci Percy, ty miałeś całkowite prawo nienawidzić jego i Rona – dodał Fred, a jego rodzice zaczerwienili się.

– Charles przesyła pozdrowienia – oświadczył wreszcie Bill. – A obaj chcieliśmy przeprosić za zachowanie Percy'ego i Rona.

Harry opuścił dłonie i oparł je na kolanach.

– Nie musicie. To nie wasza wina. A co do uratowania Rona – zrobiłbym to dla każdego.

– Jesteś pewny, że jesteś Snape'em? – zapytał nagle Bill i mrugnął znacząco.

Harry zrobił się czerwony z gniewu.

– _Jestem_ Snape'em. A jeśli chciałeś powiedzieć, że mój ojciec jest tylko ohydnym Śmierciożercą, który zasłużył na każdą torturę, jakiej doświadczył w swoim życiu, to powiem ci, że jesteś w błędzie! – Harry zerwał się na nogi, z twarzą wykrzywioną z gniewu. – Może i nie jest najmilszym człowiekiem na świecie, ale nie jest „żałosną namiastką człowieka" jak twój ukochany brat zwykł mówić o nim i nawet o mnie! Wielokrotnie ratował życie Harry'ego Pottera, nie wspominając o ludziach, których ocalił, będąc szpiegiem! Nie masz prawa robić jakiś aluzji czy złośliwych uwag na jego temat!

– Quietus! – Poważny głos dyrektora przerwał tyradę Harry'ego. – Nikt nie chciał urazić twojego ojca.

– Naprawdę? – Harry powiedział ostro. – Mnie się inaczej wydawało. – Ale usiadł i spojrzał pogardliwie na Billa.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Bill, zawstydzony. – Ale wiesz…

– Wie – powiedziała Hermiona nagle. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. – Usłyszał moją rozmowę z Ronem, kiedy on… on powiedział mi o waszej rodzinie. – Przełknęła ślinę i zacisnęła wargi.

Dyrektor i McGonagall spojrzeli na nich pytającym wzrokiem.

– Wątpię czy ojciec wie, że Galvany'owie byli waszą rodziną – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Kiedy o nich mówił nigdy o tym nie wspominał.

– To nie Thomas Galvany, tylko jego żona. Ona była moją siostrą – powiedziała ze smutkiem pani Weasley. – Ale byli Śmierciożercami. Oboje: Thomas i Nelly. Ja… ja nie chciałam o tym mówić Ronowi czy dzieciom… ale oni… w pewien sposób na to zasługiwali.

– Ale twoja siostra… Ona była Gryfonką! – wykrzyknęła Ginny.

– To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, kochanie. – Pani Weasley potrząsnęła głową, a jej mąż pokiwał głową. – Sam Wiesz Kto ma zwolenników z każdego domu.

Harry westchnął.

– Zostali zabici, ponieważ szpiegowali dla Ministerstwa i Voldemort to odkrył.

– Kochanie, nie musisz ich tłumaczyć – powiedziała spokojnie pani Weasley.

– Nie tłumaczę ich. Tylko powtarzam to, co powiedział mi Severus – powiedział Harry i podsumował w kilku słowach to, co usłyszał kilka tygodni wcześniej.

W pokoju zaległa ciężka cisza, kiedy raptem drzwi zaskrzypiały i ukazał się w nich Severus.

Cisza jakby jeszcze się pogłębiła i Severus zatrzymał się w progu.

– Przeszkadzam? – zapytał po długiej przerwie.

Harry stanął obok niego.

– Rozmawiamy o Galvanych – oświadczył i dumnie wyprostowany stanął przy boku Mistrza Eliksirów, pokazując, że w każdej chwili jest gotowy go bronić.

Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Oni byli krewnymi pani Weasley – dodał wreszcie Harry. – To jest głównym powodem nienawiści Rona.

Snape tylko skinął głową, słysząc słowa Harry'ego i spojrzał niespokojnie na dyrektora, jakby szukając pomocy.

– Nikt cię nie obwinia, Severusie. – Dumbledore przerwał długą ciszę.

– Sam siebie winię, Albusie – wysyczał Snape, ale nie poruszył się.

– To było dawno temu. To nie była twoja wina. I tak by zginęli. Sami wybrali taką drogę, byli dorośli i powinni byli znać konsekwencje. – Słowa pani Weasley brzmiały poważnie i stanowczo.

– Ich dzieci były niewinne – oświadczył zmęczonym głosem Snape.

– I tak by zginęły – powiedział pan Weasley.

– To nie ma znaczenia. To ja je zabiłem, nie ktoś inny.

Słowa te zadudniły w ciszy jak spadające głazy.

– Odpokutowałeś za swoje błędy, Severusie – westchnęła pani Weasley.

– Nigdy nie będę w stanie odpokutować za swoje _grzechy_, pani Weasley – odparł Snape, ale nie wyszedł. Odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. – Albusie, myślę, że już czas, abym złożył rezygnację.

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce zamiera.

– Dlaczego, Severusie? – wykrzyknął z rozpaczą.

– Nie sądzę, żebym powinien uczyć dzieci, którym wymordowałem krewnych. Moją jedyną wymówką, dyrektorze, jest to, że nie wiedziałem o tym. – Spojrzał zdecydowanie na starszego mężczyznę.

Ponownie zaległa głucha cisza. Ale tym razem jeszcze głębsza i bardziej nieprzyjemna niż poprzednio.

Dumbledore spojrzał na zszokowaną rodzinę. W końcu odezwał się pan Weasley:

– Nie wiem, co planujesz, Albusie, ale chciałbym coś powiedzieć. – Spojrzał na dyrektora, który skinął głową. Pan Weasley mówił dalej: – Po pierwsze wszyscy jesteśmy winni wam obu przeprosiny za zachowanie moich dwóch synów. To, co zrobił Percy i to, co powiedział Ronald jest niewybaczalne. A żaden z was nie zrobił nic przeciwko nim czy mojej rodzinie, chociaż według mnie mieliście do tego prawo. Po drugie, ty, Severusie, uratowałeś wielu ludzi podczas pierwszej wojny i dobrze pamiętam, jak to ty ostrzegałeś nas wielokrotnie, kiedy Sam Wiesz Kto planował ataki na nielojalne rodziny czystej krwi. To tobie zawdzięczany, że przeżyliśmy pierwszą wojnę. Po trzecie, wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że wielokrotnie ratowałeś życie Harry'ego, a Harry był dla nas jak członek rodziny, był dla mnie jak syn. – Przerwał i głęboko wciągnął powietrze, zanim dokończył. – W każdym razie, jeśli opuścisz szkołę, będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie, a twój syn pozostanie tutaj sam, bez twojej pomocy. Nie wspominając o tym, że profesor Dumbledore będzie musiał znaleźć wykwalifikowanego Mistrza Eliksirów w samym środku roku szkolnego, którego lojalność nie będzie pewna i którego profesjonalizm zapewne nie wystarczy do robienia potrzebnych eliksirów nie tylko dla pani Pomfrey, ale również dla Zakonu.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny i zwrócił się do Severusa:

– Artur ma rację, Severusie. Nie mogę przyjąć twojej rezygnacji. W każdym razie nie teraz. Potrzebujemy cię tutaj przynajmniej do końca wojny.

Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Więc chcesz, abym pozostał tu do końca swoich dni, dyrektorze?

Dumbledore zachichotał i nawet niektórzy Weasleyowie się uśmiechnęli.

– Nie jesteś zbyt pesymistyczny, przyjacielu?

Severus skulił się lekko, ale nie uśmiechnął się.

– Mówiłem poważnie, Albus.

Harry odwrócił się do niego i chwycił jego rękę.

– Pan Weasley i dyrektor również mówili poważnie. Potrzebujemy ciebie – powiedział, potem dodał niepewnie: – Tato?

Kiedy Severus nadal nie dawał żadnego znaku, że godzi się z sytuacją, pani Weasley podeszła do niego.

– Tutaj trwa wojna. Musimy nauczyć się wybaczać i zapominać, by zjednoczyć się przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Nie możesz teraz odejść. Tutaj jest twoje miejsce. Ja, my wybaczamy tobie… Severusie – powiedziała i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.

Snape spojrzał na kobietę stojącą przed nim.

– Jeśli nalegasz… – rzekł z goryczą w głosie i przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń.

I wtedy stało się coś, czego Harry nigdy by się nie spodziewał: wszyscy obecni Weasleyowie podeszli do Mistrza Eliksirów i kolejno uścisnęli mu dłoń.

Bitwa została wygrana.


	14. Poważne rozmowy

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

14. POWAŻNE ROZMOWY

– Jutro jest wyprawa do Hogsmeade. Pójdziemy razem? – zapytał Ares, rozsmarowując masło na swoim toście.

Harry spojrzał na niego, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Mogli pójść razem? Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się brązowowłosemu chłopakowi, siedzącemu obok niego.

– Tata chciał, żebym mu pomógł w przyrządzaniu eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział wreszcie. I była to prawda: on i Severus zamierzali sporządzić lecznicze eliksiry podczas tego weekendu. – Ale zapytam go – dodał pośpiesznie. Potrzebował więcej czasu, a to wydawało się dobrym sposobem na jego zdobycie.

– Rozumiem – odparł Ares, ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć rozczarowanie.

Harry westchnął w duchu. Ares nigdy nie chciał wychodzić do Hogsmeade, a teraz akurat chciał iść i to właśnie z Harrym! Poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Zimowe ferie spędziłem w domu – oświadczył nagle Ares pozornie obojętnie, lecz Harry popatrzył na niego zatroskany.

– Och… – Ares nie miał wiadomości z domu od czasu, kiedy jego ojciec został aresztowany jako Śmierciożerca. – Co się stało? – spytał Harry z zainteresowaniem.

Ares wzruszył ramionami.

– To długa historia… – Odgryzł kęs grzanki. – I nie chcę o tym mówić przy wszystkich.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył, że nikt na nich nie patrzy, ani nie słucha.

– Nikt nie zwraca na nas uwagi. – Odwrócił się do Aresa.

Ares zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie możesz być tego pewien. – Zesztywniał, otworzył książkę do numerologii i ukrył się za nią. Jego zachowanie mówiło wyraźnie Harry'emu: „Zostaw mnie w spokoju!"

Teraz Harry westchnął głośno.

– Słuchaj, ja naprawdę… – zaczął, ale Ares mu przerwał:

– Chcę ponownie przeczytać ten rozdział przez lekcją – wymamrotał, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Harry poczuł jak żołądek mu się kurczy boleśnie w reakcji na słowa Aresa. Nie zamierzał urazić chłopaka, a i tak to zrobił. Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co robić. Wizja nauczyła go nie podejmować nagłych i niebezpiecznych decyzji. Nie był gotowy na spotkanie z czerwonookim potworem – przynajmniej na razie. Nie zaczął jeszcze z Severusem kursu mrocznej magii.

Ares nie odzywał się przez całą lekcję numerologii, a po jej zakończeniu szybko poszedł na swoją transmutację, zostawiając Harry'ego z Hermioną. Oboje ruszyli w kierunku sali obrony.

– Nie wiem, co mam zrobić z Ronem. – Hermiona westchnęła, kiedy zostali sami w pustym korytarzu. – Jest zawsze taki wredny dla ciebie. A to, co powiedział w niedzielę…

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Odpuść. Ja mam to w nosie. W każdym razie muszę się dzisiaj spotkać z nim w gabinecie McGonagall. Nie czekam na to z utęsknieniem, możesz mi wierzyć. Chociaż jestem przekonany, że profesor nie pozwoli mu mnie wyzywać.

– Jest takim bydlakiem w stosunku do ciebie!

– To prawda. – Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał Hermionie w oczy. – Ale wątpię, aby nawet setki rozmów mogły to zmienić. Zdecydował, że będzie mnie zawsze nienawidził i już. Na początku uważałem, że mogę zdobyć jego… sympatię, jeśli już nie przyjaźń, ale nigdy nie dał mi najmniejszej szansy. Jestem dla niego tylko przyszłym Śmierciożercą, Snape'em. Nie potrafił przejrzeć przez nazwisko i bezpodstawną nienawiść. Teraz już się poddałem, nie chcę już jego przyjaźni.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i położyła rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Oboje zatrzymali się zaskoczeni, kiedy Harry nie usunął się przed jej dotykiem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– Cieszę się, że profesor Snape nie złożył rezygnacji. Bardzo się zmienił, odkąd z nim mieszkasz, wiesz. Nie jest już taki uprzedzony i niesprawiedliwy jak wcześniej.

– Nie jest już szpiegiem, Hermiono.

– Tak, ale… Nie tylko o to chodzi. Wydaje się spokojniejszy… szczęśliwszy. Wiesz, pierwszy raz zobaczyłam w nim człowieka, a nie tylko nielubianego profesora, na pogrzebie Harry'ego. Był wtedy zupełnie załamany.

Grymas bólu pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego i nie mógł nic odpowiedzieć. Nagle obraz klęczącego i płaczącego Severusa pojawił się przed jego oczami i serce mu na chwilę stanęło. Co by jego _prawdziwa_ śmierć uczyniła z Severusem? Czy przeżyłby ponowną utratę Harry'ego – ale tym razem nieodwracalną i na zawsze? Harry mocno zacisnął powieki.

– Quietus? – Hermiona była zmartwiona. – Czy coś nie tak?

Harry nadal nie mógł otworzyć oczu, tylko potrząsnął głową. Nie było _coś_ nie tak. _Wszystko_ było nie tak.

Hermiona uścisnęła lekko ramię Harry'ego.

– Harry był torturowany i zginął tam. A Severus obwinia siebie o to wszystko – wybuchnął raptem chłopiec. – Nie potrafi sobie wybaczyć. Chociaż przez całe życie był zmuszany do takiego działania, nawet kiedy złapali Pottera. To była wina Pottera, a nie Severusa. Potter zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie, kiedy opuścił dom swojego wuja. I to jego wina, że obu tak strasznie torturowano. – Harry nie był w stanie mówić dalej. Wspomnienia poprzednich nocy powróciły z całą mocą. Pięć dni temu po raz pierwszy koszmary Severusa obudziły chłopca i to Harry obejmował Severusa, pocieszając drżącego i na wpółprzytomnego mężczyznę. A od tamtej chwili każda noc była pełna koszmarów i łez – a Harry widział, że większość koszmarów Severusa dotyczyła Koszmarnego Dworu i ich wspólnej niewoli.

Hermiona przyjrzała się uważnie zamyślonemu chłopcu.

Coś dziwnego, zbyt osobistego było w jego zachowaniu. Jakby obwiniał siebie o to, co się stało, choć wcale go tam nie było – nie zrobił niczego niewłaściwego. Łzy wypłynęły z oczu chłopca, ale nawet ich nie zauważył, po prostu stał tam z drżącymi ramionami. Nagle Hermiona przyciągnęła go do siebie i przytuliła pocieszająco. Oszołomiony Harry zaakceptował przyjacielski dotyk i oparł głowę na jej ramieniu, walcząc ze szlochem.

Nadal nie wycofywał się z cielesnego kontaktu, ale żadne z nich tego nie zauważyło.

– Musimy iść, Quiet. Spóźnimy się – wymamrotała Harry'emu do ucha dziewczyna, po kilku cichych minutach.

Przytaknął i wydostał się z jej uścisku. Oczy miał czerwone, a na twarzy ślady łez.

– Faktycznie, musimy iść – zgodził się i podniósł torbę.

Pani Figg już była w sali lekcyjnej, kiedy tam dotarli. Spojrzała na nich chłodno.

– Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za twoje spóźnienie, panno Granger. A dla ciebie, panie Snape, szlaban z panem Filchem – powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

Profesor nie lubiła Harry'ego, chociaż po konfrontacji z Severusem nigdy już nie próbowała go ponownie zaatakować – w rzeczywistości ignorowała go na zajęciach praktycznych. Za to nigdy nie zrezygnowała z żadnej okazji, by dać mu szlaban. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nieważne jak bardzo się starała pogorszyć jego sytuację, pani Figg nie była w tym tak dobra, jak Severus Snape był w stosunku do Pottera podczas jego czterech pierwszych lat. Nie była ani wystarczająco złośliwa, ani wystarczająco wyrafinowana.

Westchnął i ukłonił się jej uprzejmie, a następnie usiadł na swoim miejscu obok Neville'a. Dziwne, ale chłód nauczycielki zmniejszył jego smutek i nie był już taki nieszczęśliwy. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy dostawał szlabany tylko na jej zajęciach.

– Dzisiaj zaczniemy pracować nad bardzo skomplikowaną i trudną, ale jakże przydatną magią. Jak wszyscy wiecie, Ten Którego Nie Wolno Nazywać powstał ponownie i jednym z jego pierwszych ruchów było przekonanie dementorów z Azkabanu by do niego dołączyli. Więc teraz, w nadchodzących latach będziemy musieli walczyć również z nimi. Do tego potrzebne nam będzie zaklęcie, które pozwala nam odpędzić ich od nas i uratować życie w wyjątkowej sytuacji. Czy wiecie, o jakim zaklęciu mówię?

_Oczywiście_, pomyślał Harry, ale nie podniósł ręki. Postanowił nie znać zaklęcia patronus. Nie, nigdy o nim wcześniej nie słyszał. W ogóle. I nie, nie potrafił go rzucić. Oczywiście jego patronus nie przyjmował też kształtu jelenia. Czemu niby miałby?

Ale ręce Rona i Hermiony już były w powietrzu.

– Panie Weasley? – Profesor kiwnęła w stronę rudowłosego chłopaka.

– Zaklęcie patronus, proszę pani – odpowiedział grzecznie Ron.

– Cóż, doskonale odpowiedziałeś na pytanie, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

– Pani profesor? – zapytała nagle Hermiona. – Dlaczego uczymy się tego zaklęcia na lekcjach obrony? To powinno być na zaklęciach, prawda?

Profesor uniosła brew.

– Bardzo dobre pytanie, panno Granger. Tak, powinno być przerabiane na lekcjach zaklęć, oczywiście, i będziecie uczyć go się również na zaklęciach. Profesor Flitwick nauczy was teorii, a część praktyczną przećwiczymy na moich zajęciach. Inne pytania?

Harry westchnął i wbił wzrok w stół. Jego oceny z tego przedmiotu nie były całkiem beznadziejne, ale prezentowały się najgorzej na tle stopni z innych przedmiotów, właśnie z powodu problemów przy tworzeniu tarcz by osłonić siebie. Harry odkrył, że nie miał problemów w osłonięciu innych swoją tarczą, ale nauczycielki to nie zadowalało.

A teraz zaklęcie patronus. Nie mógł rzucić nawet słabego patronusa, jeśli nie chciał, aby go zdemaskowano. Nie tylko Hermiona i Ron znali jego patronusa. Prawie cała szkoła go widziała podczas meczu quidditcha, kiedy to Malfoy i jego kumple zrobili mu tamten głupi dowcip.

Cholera. Ten rok był przeklęty. Nie wspominając o przyszłości… Najbliższej przyszłości w gabinecie McGonagall.

Nagle zobaczył kartkę papieru przed sobą. Napisane na niej było:

_Co się stało?_

Harry dopisał linijkę niżej:

_Ron._

Neville napisał kolejne pytanie.

_Widzę, że coś cię martwi. Płakałeś?_

_Nie twój interes._ Odpisał niegrzecznie zawstydzony Harry.

Neville uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco.

_Co powiesz na wycieczkę jutro do Hogsmeade?_

Harry zamarł. Najpierw Ares, teraz Neville. Nic nie ułatwiało mu wyboru.

_Jeszcze nie wiem. Zostaw_

– Panie Snape… – wycedził powoli głos przed nim. Harry przestał oddychać i podniósł głowę.

– Tak, pani profesor?

– Podaj mi tę kartkę – powiedziała. A kiedy Harry nie poruszył się wykrzyknęła niecierpliwie: – _Ale już!_

Harry skulił się lekko, ponownie opuścił głowę i podał kartkę nauczycielce. Przez minutę czekał na reakcję kobiety, ale nic się nie stało. Potem jej kroki oddaliły się. Podeszła do swojego stołu i odłożyła na niego kartkę.

Harry ucieszył się, kiedy lekcja wreszcie się skończyła.

* * *

– Co się stało, Quiet? – Snape mieszał delikatnie swój eliksir, aż zrobił się pomarańczowy. Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, Severus, nadal wpatrując się w swoją miksturę, dodał: – To Ron, prawda?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wziął nóż, by pokroić gumochłony na plasterki.

– Podejrzewam, że rozmowa z Minerwą nie wypadła najlepiej.

– To mało powiedziane – wymamrotał gniewnie Harry. – Ale przynajmniej nie musisz się martwić o zwycięstwo swojego domu na koniec tego roku.

– Ile punktów…?

– Siedemdziesiąt, w sumie. Chociaż ja nie powiedziałem ani słowa. Siedziałem tylko tam jak idiota, a Ron i McGonagall wrzeszczeli na siebie, jakby mnie tam w ogóle nie było. To nie było zbyt miłe, zapewniam. Wreszcie zapytałem profesor, czy moja obecność jest niezbędna i kiedy dała mi szlaban z Filchem za bezczelność, wyszedłem.

Severus uniósł brew.

– Gratuluję! Dwa szlabany jednego dnia!

– Ale jakiego dnia, Severus! – Nagle Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wyobraź sobie, że Hermiona dotknęła mnie, a ja nie zemdlałem, nawet więcej: nie cofnąłem się!

Mieszadło znieruchomiało w ręku Severusa i mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego z zaskoczeniem.

– To dobra wiadomość! – powiedział i na jego twarzy pojawił się identyczny uśmiech. – Zaczynasz zdrowieć, mam nadzieję.

– Myślę, że zacząłem ufać Hermionie bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu, z wyjątkiem ciebie, oczywiście. Jest moim jedynym przyjacielem, którego mogę być pewny.

– A co z innymi? – zapytał Severus, ponownie pochylając się nad kociołkiem.

Harry podał mu pokrojone składniki, po czym podniósł mały kociołek i zaczął podgrzewać wodę do mieszanki opartej na asfalcie.

– Bądź ostrożny, ostatnie połączenie sprawia trochę kłopotów. – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego. – Musiałem podnieść jakość pozostałych składników, by dobrze to zrobić. Prawie mi się nie udało…

– Neville i Ares chcą, żebym poszedł z nimi jutro do Hogsmeade. Nie wiem, czy mogę im ufać. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Wiesz, chcę, ale… Jestem po prostu zbyt paranoidalny. To cecha rodzinna? – Mrugnął do marszczącego brwi mężczyzny.

– Quietus nie był paranoikiem.

– Ty również jesteś moją rodziną – wyjaśnił Harry powoli, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Poza tym, Quietus był paranoikiem. Po prostu nikomu tego nie pokazywał.

Ręka Severusa zadrżała.

– Nadal czytasz jego pamiętnik?

– Jasne. On dużo… wyjaśnia. – Głos Harry'ego nie był zbyt radosny.

Severus jednak nie naciskał. Pracowali przez chwilę w ciszy.

– Nie rozumiem Rona – powiedział Harry, kiedy już zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem. Usiadł ciężko na krześle i spojrzał Severusowi w twarz. – Wiesz, myślałem, że… że po sobotnich wydarzeniach nie będzie mnie już tak bardzo nienawidził.

Severus milczał dłuższy czas. Dołożył ostatnie składniki do kociołka Harry'ego, a potem jego zawartość wymieszał z eliksirem we własnym kotle. Nareszcie odstawił go na bok i siadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

– Myślę, że mogę to wytłumaczyć – zaczął, patrząc poważnie chłopcu w oczy. – Ale nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobię mówiąc to tobie. Nie chcę, byś uważał, że jestem zazdrosny czy coś takiego…

Harry oparł łokieć na stole i wsparł głowę na pięści.

– Nie podejrzewam, żebyś chciał mnie okłamać.

Snape potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, tylko… Słuchaj, trudno to powiedzieć. To jest powód, dla jakiego nienawidziłem ciebie… nienawidziłem syna Jamesa Pottera. – Przełknął ślinę w zakłopotaniu, ale twarz Harry'ego nie wyrażała wściekłości, czy zawodu. – Kiedy ocalił mi życie po „dowcipie" twojego ojca chrzestnego, znienawidziłem go jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy twój największy wróg ratuje ci życie i ty jesteś mu winien życie… To obrzydliwe uczucie. Czujesz, że lepiej byłoby umrzeć, czy coś w tym rodzaju – zamilkł.

– Ale dlaczego, Severusie? Dlaczego on mnie nienawidzi? – Harry wykrzyknął z desperacją. – Myślę, że zrozumiałem jego uczucia, ale _dlaczego_ postanowił mnie nienawidzić w chwili, gdy tylko zobaczył mnie na ulicy Pokątnej?

Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo, ale Harry wiedział, że ten uśmieszek nie był skierowany do niego.

– On nienawidzi mnie, Harry. Nienawidzi mnie, ponieważ ja przeżyłem, a jego przyjaciel nie. Ponieważ byłem okrutny dla jego przyjaciela – dla ciebie, Harry – i nie udało mi się ciebie uratować. W rzeczywistości zawiodłem, to zwykłe szczęście i kolejny dług życia, jaki zaciągnął u ciebie Pettigrew, sprawiły, że ocalałeś… Więc, to jest rodzaj zemsty. Zemsty na mnie.

– Cóż, tak samo myślałem – przytaknął Harry. – Ale co mogę zrobić, by go przekonać? Jak myślisz…?

– Nic nie możesz zrobić, Quiet – powiedział cicho Severus. – Przykro mi.

– Tobie? To mnie jest przykro, Severusie – odpowiedział Harry i wstał, aby dokończyć pracę.

Było już dość późno, kiedy wreszcie wrócili do swojej kwatery, ale ku ich zdziwieniu, dwóch mężczyzn czekało na nich w korytarzu: dyrektor i Lupin.

– Cześć, Severusie. – Lupin uśmiechnął się do nich. – Przyszedłem po mój eliksir.

– I tak podrzuciłbym go jutro – wymamrotał Severus, a jego oczy błyszczały gniewnie, kiedy otwierał drzwi do ich kwatery. Krótkim ruchem dłoni zaprosił gości do bawialni. – Więc? Co tu robisz? – zapytał, kiedy goście rozsiedli się.

– Przyszliśmy na herbatkę, Severusie. – Oczy dyrektora lśniły w świetle pochodni.

Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu, biorąc gorący kubek do ręki. Lupin spojrzał na niego.

– Cześć, Harry – powiedział bezceremonialnie.

Obaj, Harry i Severus, zamarli.

– Jasna cholera, Albus. – Severus wreszcie zdołał odzyskał głos. – Dlaczego mu powiedziałeś?

– Nie musiał mi nic mówić, Severusie – powiedział Lupin. – Sam się domyśliłem.

– Nie wolno ci nikomu o tym mówić! – warknął do niego Severus. – To by tylko mu zagroziło! – dodał i nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Czy ten twój durny przyjaciel, kundel, wie o tym?

– Severusie! – wykrzyknęli Harry i Dumbledore jednocześnie.

Lupin spojrzał na niego chłodno.

– Chociaż nie uważam, żebyście mieli prawo ukrywać to przed nim, nie powiedziałem mu. Dla spokoju dyrektora, Severusie. Syriuszowi bardzo zależało na Harrym i nadal nie pozbierał się po żałobie, ale pomyślałem, że Albus ma swoje powody, aby trzymać to w sekrecie. Zdążył już mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie wolno powiedzieć o niczym nawet Syriuszowi. Ja jednak chciałem spotkać się z Harrym i zaoferować pomoc w czymkolwiek, którykolwiek z was by jej potrzebował.

Snape prychnął z oburzeniem.

– Dzięki, ale nie potrzebujemy pomocy, Lupin. A szczególnie nie od ciebie. – Zmrużył oczy z nienawiścią. – A już z pewnością nie dla Quietusa. Nie jesteś ani jego krewnym, ani ojcem chrzestnym, więc możesz go zostawić w spokoju.

– Severusie, nadal jestem w tym pokoju – rzekł Harry z naciskiem, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Severusa. – Nie musisz być taki niecierpliwy i nieprzyjemny. Profesor Lupin wielokrotnie pomagał mi w przeszłości i ufam mu.

Severus spojrzał na chłopca.

– Jest prawie tak samo nieodpowiedzialny jak twój ojciec chrzestny, Quiet. Przypomnij sobie swoją trzecią klasę. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że Black jest niewinny. Wręcz przeciwnie, był przekonany o winie swojego przyjaciela, a mimo to nie pomógł bronić ciebie odpowiednio. Ja mu nie ufam, a teraz nie podoba mi się, że on wie.

– Nie masz prawa, by mówić o mnie w ten sposób, Severusie. Dobrze pamiętam, że traktowałeś Harry'ego jak gówno podczas ostatnich lat i…

– Tak, wiem, myliłem się, ale zrobiłem wszystko, aby ocalić jego życie, podczas gdy ty martwiłeś się o swojego przyjaciela i o siebie!

– To ja pomogłem Harry'emu w nauce rzucania patronusa.

– I to ty zapomniałeś zażyć swój eliksir, kiedy zdecydowałeś się poleźć za dzieciakami do Wrzeszczącej Chaty! Mogłeś ich zabić!

W tym momencie już obaj zerwali się z miejsc i krzyczeli na siebie ponad stoliczkiem do kawy, z twarzami czerwonymi od gniewu.

– Prawie zabiłeś Syriusza! – wykrzyknął Lupin tak głośno, że Harry skrzywił się odruchowo.

– By uratować Harry'ego! Nie wiedziałem o tym, że był niewinny! – Oczy Snape'a świeciły niebezpiecznie i jedną ręką przeczesał swoje oleiste włosy. Potem nagle opamiętał się. – Ale myślę, że nie musimy przywoływać tych wszystkich wspomnień. Znasz nasz sekret. – Wypuścił ciężko powietrze.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, ale żaden z nich już nic więcej nie powiedział. Harry pokręcił głową z ulgą.

– Dzięki za przerwanie tej głupiej kłótni. – Spojrzał na Severusa, a potem na Lupina. – I chcę zapewnić was obu, że wam ufam – dodał Harry przecierając dłońmi zmęczone oczy. – Ale muszę zgodzić się z Severusem. Nie potrzebuję pomocy, przynajmniej nie teraz. I nie możemy powiedzieć prawdy Syriuszowi. Wiem, że będzie na mnie wściekły, kiedy już dowie się prawdy i mogę zrozumieć pana motywy, profesorze, ale Syriusz będzie musiał zmierzyć się jeszcze z Ministerstwem, a podejrzewam, że zna pan ich metody przesłuchań…

Lupin przytaknął.

– Tak… Syriusz opowiadał mi o tym.

Snape opuścił głowę, a jego wargi prawie zniknęły, tak mocno je zacisnął. Harry spojrzał na niego z troską. Doskonale pamiętał komentarze Severusa – ale wtedy Severus spojrzał na niego z żalem i Harry zrozumiał, że gorycz mężczyzny dotyczyła jego spotkania z Percym i jego towarzyszami. Zbladł nieco. Nie lubił wspomnienia tamtych wydarzeń: bezbronności, strachu, bólu.

– Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. – Słowa Lupina przerwały ponure rozmyślania. – Nie powiem Syriuszowi, przysięgam. Poczekam, aż sam mu powiesz.

Kiedy Lupin i Dumbledore wyszli, Harry poszedł do łóżka, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał tylko na swoim posłaniu, ciasno owinięty kocami, gdyż w pokoju było jak zwykle chłodno. Wzrok utkwił w suficie, gdzie znajome linie spękanej farby układały się w wyobraźni Harry'ego w rozmaite figury. Jednym z nich był lew z otwartą paszczą, jakby ryczał. Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie reakcję Severusa, kiedy pokazał mu wyobrażonego lwa na suficie Opiekuna Slytherinu. Mężczyzna protestował przez długie godziny – działo się to po wyjątkowo strasznym koszmarze, kiedy Harry po prostu nie był w stanie ponownie zasnąć.

Harry nienawidził spania. Nienawidził nocy. Czasami nienawidził samego życia.

W końcu o pierwszej w nocy zdecydował się poczytać, zamiast bezskutecznie starać się zasnąć. Opuścił sypialnię i położył się na sofie z pamiętnikiem ojca w ręku.

_31 lipca 1976_

Co za odrażająca data! Szczerze wątpię, aby kiedykolwiek stało się coś dobrego tego dnia. Widzę jak moje obawy i przepowiednia Trelawney zaczynają się sprawdzać. Umrę niedługo. Severus dołączył do Voldemorta.

Dobry Boże! Zawsze modliłem się, aby ten dzień nie nastąpił, a teraz… Jestem teraz u Potterów. Nie mogłem pozostać w jednym budynku z Severusem – zostawiłem mu list, w którym napisałem mu, że będę tutaj. Może powinienem z nim zostać? Nie wiem.

Wstałem wcześnie i poszedłem do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie herbatę. Znalazłem Severusa w bawialni, śpiącego na sofie w swoim czarnym ubraniu. Poprzedniego wieczora poszedł na przyjęcie, przynajmniej tak mi powiedział. Nie wiem, kiedy dotarł do domu.

Więc spał tam, od czasu do czasu pojękując z bólu.

Płakał przez sen. Płakał i błagał kogoś rozpaczliwie, aby ten mu wybaczył.

Rzucał się i kręcił.

Chciałem pomóc. Przykucnąłem obok niego i położyłem dłoń na jego czole. Miał gorączkę. Zmoczyłem chustki i położyłem mu je na czole i nadgarstkach.

Potem… Dobry Boże, tak trudno o tym pisać! Najpierw zobaczyłem, że ma zakrwawione szaty. Pomyślałem, że jest ranny. Rozebrałem go aż do podkoszulki i slipek i… i zobaczyłem Mroczny Znak wypalony na jego ciele! Tatuaż był świeży, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Voldemort naznaczył go tej nocy.

Nie potrafię powiedzieć, co czułem. Nie załamałem się wtedy jednak. Wstałem i spakowałem swoje rzeczy najszybciej jak tylko mogłem. Powiedziałem Severusowi kilka dni wcześniej, że wybieram się na wakacje do Potterów. Planowałem przenieść się do nich za kilka dni: Sever i ja mieliśmy bilety na jutrzejszy koncert. Ale po prostu nie byłem w stanie tam zostać i czekać aż odzyska przytomność.

Nie chciałem słyszeć wyjaśnień o jego motywach. To co zrobił, już się stało, nie mogę tego zmienić. Straciłem moją rodzinę i najlepszego przyjaciela raz na zawsze.

Harold zauważył moje napięcie i rozkojarzenie, i poprosił mnie na rozmowę, ale odmówiłem. On nie lubi Severusa, a ja nie zamierzam dać mu okazji do skrzywdzenia mojego brata. Stracił, zupełnie stracił swoją szansę na życie. Nie chcę, aby Harold nim pogardzał, aby powiedział Jamesowi, by rozmawiali o tym przy stole… Nie, Severus jest nadal moim bratem.

Jest, prawda?

Mam nadzieję, chcę mieć nadzieję, na przekór wszystkiemu, że on nadal mnie kocha.

Kocha, prawda?

Nie sądzę, abyś go znał. Kiedy to czytasz, pewnie już nie żyje, albo jest zamknięty w Azkabanie. Jeśli to drugie jest prawdą, to proszę, odwiedź go, zrób to dla mnie! Nie jest taki zły, za jakiego większość go uważa. Jest tylko oszukiwany przez naszych rodziców! Wierz mi!

Tęsknię za Lily. Tak, masz rację, ale nadal nie powiedziałem jej o moich uczuciach względem niej. Ale w tym momencie tak straszliwie za nią tęsknię! Tak bardzo chciałbym, aby był przy mnie ktoś, kto rozumie bez osądzania.

Och, jak ja nienawidzę tej daty! To najgorszy dzień w moim życiu. Dzień zdrady Severusa.

Co on teraz o mnie myśli?

Jak się czuje?

Czy jeszcze go kiedyś zobaczę?

Zdruzgotany Harry przyglądał się stronom. Miał łzy w oczach. To był dzień jego urodzin. To był dzień, na który zawsze czekał. I najwyraźniej był to również ostatni dzień życia wolnego i młodego Severusa Snape'a.

Niektóre litery były rozmazane. Harry domyślał się, że tam spadły na papier łzy Quietusa. Przesunął palcem po papierze, czując, że i jego ramiona drżą od cichego szlochu. Te notatki wcale go nie uspokoiły. Czuł smutek Quietusa i znał uczucia Severusa – mężczyzna kiedyś mu o tym opowiadał. Bezsilność, ból, jaki Severus czuł, kiedy obudził się zupełnie sam – i nie mógł cofnąć tego, co stało się dzień wcześniej: morderstwa Galvanych.

Severus pożałował decyzji, którą podjął tamtej nocy. Ale nie wiedział, co począć, jak się z tego wydostać.

Harry poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nie możesz spać? – wymamrotał zmęczony głos.

Harry potrząsnął w ciszy głową, ale nie podniósł wzroku. Severus zdenerwowałby się, gdyby zobaczył, że płakał.

– Słyszałem jak płaczesz. – Cichy głos mężczyzny pełen był troski. – Czy coś się stało?

Harry nie odpowiedział nic, podał tylko książkę Severusowi. Ten spojrzał na nią krótko.

– Nie widzę tekstu, Quiet.

Chłopak westchnął i przeczytał wpis. Kiedy skończył, opuścił książkę i spojrzał wprost na Severusa.

– Uwierz mi i uwierz Quietusowi, Severusie. Zasługujesz na życie i szczęście.

Snape nie odpowiedział, po prostu przytulił Harry'ego mocno do piersi.

– Ty zmuszasz mnie do życia, uparty dzieciaku.

– Potrzebuję kogoś, by wychował moje dzieci, jeśli ja umrę – wymamrotał Harry w piżamę Severusa. Poczuł jak ciało mężczyzny zesztywniało.

– O czym ty mówisz, Quiet? – Severus odsunął go na odległość ramienia i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Przepowiednia Trelawney nie daje mi zbyt wielu szans na przeżycie.

– Jaka przepowiednia? – warknął gniewnie Severus.

– Ta, w której przepowiada śmierć twojego brata, śmierć mojej mamy i moje tymczasowe zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem. Druga część dotyczy tylko mnie. Mówi, że muszę umrzeć, by pokonać Voldemorta.

– _Nie!_ – Krótki, ale pełny bólu okrzyk przeszkodził Harry'emu. Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się z bólu i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej do siebie, prawie miażdżąc go w objęciach. – Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć! Nigdy, Harry. Zrobię wszystko, abyś był bezpieczny.

– Wiem. Ja nie chcę umrzeć. Ale tak się boję…

– Nie pozwolę Voldemortowi zabić mojego syna!

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, słysząc jak Severus stara się go pocieszyć i uspokoić.

Ale gdzieś, głęboko wewnątrz, poczuł jak wzrasta w nim ból w odpowiedzi na te słowa. Nie ośmielił się wyobrazić sobie co się stanie z Severusem, kiedy już straci Harry'ego.

* * *

– Hej, Quiet! Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. – Harry usłyszał głos Hermiony, kiedy siedział w bibliotece, starając się zwalczyć zmęczenie.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która zauważyła w tym momencie jego podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy.

– Wyglądam na zmęczonego, bo jestem zmęczony. – Harry zmarszczył brwi, poirytowany. – Co tutaj robisz?

– Uczę się. W następny weekend będzie kolejny mecz quidditcha przeciwko Puchonom, więc Ron znowu ćwiczy zamiast się uczyć. Więc przyszłam tutaj pouczyć się z tobą. I tak wiedziałam, że jesteś tutaj sam. Twoi przyjaciele nie palą się aż tak bardzo do wkuwania.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Mylisz się. Ares daje korepetycje z eliksirów dziewczynie z czwartej klasy, a Neville obiecał przyjść, jak tylko on i profesor Sprout skończą pracować w szklarni.

Hermiona zachichotała.

– Ares daje komuś korepetycje?

Harry uśmiechnął się i mrugnął.

– Nie tylko komuś, Hermiona. Daje korepetycje Grecie Lee z Gryffindoru.

– Tej blondynce! Znam ją. Ale nie wiedziałam, że potrzebowała korepetycji…

Harry pokręcił głową i przewrócił oczami.

– Czepiasz się, Hermiona.

Dziewczyna zachichotała i otworzyła swoją książkę do eliksirów.

– Może ty udzielisz mi korepetycji z eliksirów, panie Snape? – spytała zalotnie.

– Zwariowałaś.

– Hej, jesteś synem Mistrza Eliksirów! Uważam, że jesteś odpowiednią osobą do udzielania korepetycji.

W następnej chwili różdżka Harry'ego wskazywała na szyję Hermiony.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo i rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie! Jesteś lepsza ode mnie w eliksirach, ku wielkiej rozpaczy Severusa! Nigdy nie zapomni mi tego wytknąć!

Twarz Hermiony rozjaśniła się.

– Naprawdę?

Harry odsunął się i jego uśmieszek przeszedł w szeroki uśmiech od ucha do ucha.

– Oczywiście… że nie. Uważa, że jestem najlepszym uczniem w szkole z każdego przedmiotu, włącznie z eliksirami. I myślę, że ma rację.

– A co z obroną przed mrocznymi sztukami? – zapytała Hermiona, chociaż Harry zobaczył, że od razu tego pożałowała, ale i tak się zdenerwował.

– Mroczna magia nie jest sztuką, Hermiona. I jestem lepszy, dużo lepszy niż ci się wydaje czy profesor Figg widzi. Zmierzyłem się już większymi niebezpieczeństwami niż moi koledzy i niż ta głupia, podstarzała kobieta, mająca obsesję na punkcie kotów, i przeżyłem! – wykrzyknął Harry, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówi.

Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. W całej bibliotece zrobiło się cicho i nagle na końcu rzędu regałów pojawiła się pani Pince, z oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Panie Snape, panno Ev… Granger! Biblioteka nie jest miejscem na omawianie osobistych problemów! Przeszkadzacie innym.

– Nie omawiamy osobistych problemów, proszę pani. – Harry prychnął oburzony w stronę bibliotekarki. – Mieliśmy pewne nieporozumienie. Ale przysięgam, że już to uzgodniliśmy. Przepraszamy za zakłócenie porządku. – Ukłonił się starszej kobiecie.

Uprzejme słowa i ukłon osiągnęły swój cel. Pani Pince powróciła do swojego stołu z łaskawym uśmiechem.

– Prawie pomyliła mnie z kimś, słyszałeś? – Hermiona zwróciła się do Harry'ego, gdy tylko bibliotekarka wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie zauważyłem.

– A co z tymi kotami?

– Jakimi kotami? – Harry zamrugał, zakłopotany.

– Nazwałeś profesor Figg kobietą mającą obsesję na punkcie kotów. Skąd wiesz o jej kotach?

_Osobiste doświadczenie_. Prawie to powiedział, ale zdążył ugryźć się w język.

– Znam nauczycieli lepiej od ciebie. A ojciec ciągle opowiada o nich historie. – Twarz Harry'ego nie wyrażała niczego.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaintrygowanym wzrokiem, zanim się odwróciła.

– Co powiesz na towarzyszenie mi w wycieczce do Hogsmeade w sobotę? – zapytała nagle. – Ron musi trenować, a ja nie chcę iść sama.

Harry'emu ulżyło. Hermiona była dobrą wymówką dla Neville'a i Aresa. Chociaż nie wiedział jak zareaguje Ron, kiedy się o tym dowie. Podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami z dziewczyną.

– Och. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Już mu powiedziałam, że był draniem w stosunku do ciebie i jeśli chce nadal być moim chłopakiem, to musi pogodzić się z tym, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. – Hermiona spoważniała. – Nie spodobało mu się to, ale po tej przerwie w grudniu nie chce ryzykować ponownie, więc zaakceptował moje ultimatum. Powiedziałam mu, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś cię skrzywdzi, to natychmiast go rzucę.

– Głupia dziewczyna. – Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo ci na mnie zależy?

Ślad niepewności pojawił się na twarzy Hermiony. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania. Nigdy nie widział, żeby Hermiona była niepewna!

– Nie wiem, Quiet. Twoja obecność jest taka… znajoma. Mam wrażenie, że znam cię od lat. Nie – podniosła głos, widząc jak Harry otwiera usta. – Nie sądzę, że jesteś podobny do Harry'ego, w przeciwieństwie do tego co sądzi Ron, albo… Cóż, jesteś do niego podobny, ale zarazem zupełnie inny. – Opuściła ramiona. – Naprawdę nie wiem.

– W porządku – wymamrotał zażenowany Harry. Podniósł głowę i ich oczy się spotkały.

– Przeszkadzam wam? – zapytał nagle głos. Odwrócili głowy w jego kierunku. Janus Moon stał w tym samym miejscu co pani Pince kilka minut wcześniej.

– Nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Omawiamy tylko niektóre rzeczy… – machnął niepewnie dłonią.

Janus odchrząknął.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. – Eee… Przyniosłem dla ciebie paczkę.

Harry zaczerwienił się potężnie.

– Dzięki – wymamrotał zachrypniętym głosem. Czy był to prezent od Lei?

– Nie dziękuj. I jeszcze jedna rada. – Pochylił się nad stołem do Harry'ego. – Jeśli jeszcze raz przyłapię cię w pobliżu mojej siostry, przysięgam, że cię zabiję.

– Co? – Harry poczuł się głupio. Nie potrafił zrozumieć słów Janusa. – Co się stało?

– Lea nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej unikałeś przez ostatnie tygodnie. Cóż… – Moon spojrzał pogardliwie na Hermionę. – Powinna była wiedzieć. I ja również. Ale była taka ciebie pewna. Jak ja.

– Ale ja nie… – Harry szukał jakiś słów by przeprosić, ale nie mógł dokończyć zdania.

– Zostaw ją w spokoju, Quietus. W paczce jest prezent od ciebie. Odsyła go. – Powiedziawszy to, wstał i odszedł.

Kiedy byli już sami, Harry oparł się o krzesło i zamknął oczy.

To bolało, ale doskonale rozumiał reakcję dziewczyny. Jego chłodne i odpychające zachowanie od czasu ferii musiało ją mocno zaboleć. Ale on nie mógł nic na to poradzić, po prostu chciał być bezpieczny, obronić się przed Voldemortem…

– Chodziliście ze sobą? – Usłyszał Hermionę. Potrząsnął głową. Chodzili? Nie. Ledwo ze sobą rozmawiali. Tylko patrzyli i uśmiechali się. Jedynym znakiem jego uczucia był prezent, który trzymał w ręku – ale teraz zwróciła go, pokazując jednocześnie dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, że czuła coś do Harry'ego i po drugie, że była niewinna. A on ją odepchnął.

Nagle zalało go współczucie. Naprawdę stawał się takim paranoikiem jak Severus, albo nawet jeszcze bardziej. Podejrzewał nieszczerość dziewczyny, tylko z powodu jakiejś niejasnej wizji kogoś, kto planował wydać go Voldemortowi. Nie był wcale lepszy od Rona. Cóż, nigdy jej nie skrzywdził Lei, ani też nie powiedział jej czegoś niemiłego, ale jego chłodne zachowanie w stosunku do niej zapewne zabolało ją bardziej niż zabolałyby słowa.

Miał podejrzenia i działał zgodnie z nimi, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy były one prawdziwe czy nie. Zupełnie jak Ron względem niego. Harry nie dał szansy dziewczynie, by okazała się godna zaufania. Po swojej wizji podejrzewał, że osobami, które mogą go zdradzić były: Ares, Lea i może Neville, ale teraz zrozumiał, że był w przyjaznych stosunkach z prawie wszystkimi Gryfonami i wieloma Ślizgonami, Krukonami i Puchonami. Zbyt wiele osób mógł podejrzewać. Ale wyciągnął pochopne wnioski, zanim je sprawdził.

Naprawdę nie mógł się wściekać na Rona. Sam wcale nie był od niego lepszy. Ani trochę.

A teraz zraził Leę do siebie, może nieodwracalnie. Ku swojemu smutkowi zrozumiał, że potrzebował tej dziewczyny. Chciał, by była w pobliżu, chciał z nią porozmawiać, zobaczyć ją… Ale teraz już było za późno, nie?

Może poprosi Severusa o pomoc. Zawsze rozmawiali o zbyt poważnych sprawach: o Voldemorcie, Ministerstwie, aurorach, Quietusie, przerażających przepowiedniach, krwawej przeszłości, przerażającej przyszłości. A Harry nie wiedział nic o dziewczynach i sprawach ich dotyczących i prawdopodobnie nie pożyje wystarczająco długo, aby zdołać zgromadzić własne doświadczenia. Potrzebował porady Severusa i jego opinii.

Po kilku słowach przeprosin Harry zostawił Hermionę i wrócił do domu.

Miał nadzieję, że Severus coś mu doradzi.


	15. Znowu Hogsmeade

_Wersja z dnia: 18.07.2011_

* * *

15. ZNOWU HOGSMEADE

– Więc, jak podsumujesz różnicę pomiędzy jasną a mroczną magią?

Harry westchnął i postarał się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co czytał na ten temat w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Severus dał mu wiele materiałów o mrocznej magii do przeczytania i zapamiętania: dwie wielkie księgi, kilka artykułów i monografii. Spędził cały swój wolny czas na czytaniu i robieniu notatek. Ale ilość tylko utrudniła mu podsumowanie.

– Myślę, że między nimi jest tylko jedna wielka różnica – powiedział w końcu po kilku minutach. – Intencja.

– Bardzo dobrze. Czy możesz to wyjaśnić bardziej szczegółowo?

– Jasne. Nie możemy mówić o jasnej czy mrocznej formie magii, to nie magia jest jasna czy mroczna, wszystko zależy od jej użytkownika.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

– A co w takim razie z Niewybaczalnymi?

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Zupełnie o nich zapomniałem!

– Cóż, postaraj się znaleźć odpowiedź teraz. Jestem pewny, że sporo na ich temat czytałeś.

– Tak, to prawda… – Harry podkurczył nogi i objął je ramionami. Znajdowali się w bawialni swoich kwater, Harry siedział na sofie, podczas gdy Severus zajmował swój ulubiony fotel. – Myślę, że problem w tym, że nie można ich użyć w jasnym celu. Chodzi mi o to, że nie można osiągnąć pozytywnych wyników z ich pomocą. One tylko powodują ból lub śmierć.

– A co z Imperius?

Harry zamknął oczy, pogrążony w myślach.

– Myślę, że Imperius również jest formą przemocy. Gwałtu dokonanego na wolnej woli. – Nagle otworzył oczy. – Ale teraz nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego Tormenta jest jasnym zaklęciem. Przecież można nim tylko krzywdzić i powodować ból!

– Dobre pytanie, Quiet. – Severus przytaknął poważnie. – Nie czytałeś nic na ten temat, prawda?

– Nie. W książce były tylko mroczne zaklęcia i nie znalazłem Tormenta pomiędzy nimi.

– Ponieważ Tormenta nie jest mrocznym zaklęciem.

Zirytowany Harry splótł ręce na piersiach i spojrzał na Snape'a .

– Nie zgadzam się.

– Nie musisz się zgadzać. Tormenta było, a właściwie jest, jasnym zaklęciem od wieków. Dopiero w tym stuleciu, podczas ostatniej wojny stała się jasnym odpowiednikiem Cruciatus. Pierwotnie służyła celom pedagogicznym.

– Och, teraz rozumiem motywy Figg, kiedy rzucała je na mnie! – powiedział Harry sarkastycznie.

– Quiet. Po pierwsze: w przeszłości kary fizyczne były normalną częścią edukacji. Po drugie: trening aurorów wymaga również treningu fizycznego, aby wykształcić odpowiednią wytrzymałość u przyszłego aurora, który musi umieć znosić ból tak samo jak zmęczenie, rozgłos i inne. Tormenta jest zwykłym narzędziem, potrzebnym do osiągnięcia celu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nadal nie widzę różnicy pomiędzy Cruciatus a Tormenta.

– Jest wiele różnic. Widzisz, Tormenta nie ma żadnych fizycznych skutków, nawet w przypadku wielokrotnego rzucania, podczas gdy pojedynczy Cruciatus powoduje lekkie obrażenia nerwów i mięśni. Nie wspominając o tym, że te efekty się kumulują, więc wielokrotne użycie Cruciatus może spowodować poważne, a często nawet nieodwracalne psychiczne i fizyczne dolegliwości.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Czy to dlatego rzuciłeś ją na mnie, kiedy…?

Snape pobladł.

– Częściowo, tak. Ale są jeszcze inne różnice. Mogę kontynuować?

Harry jedynie skinął głową i Snape wyjaśniał dalej.

– Przed Tormenta można się osłonić, podczas gdy nie istnieje żadna tarcza, która powstrzymałaby Cruciatus czy inne Niewybaczalne. Możesz użyć tarczy, aby je osłabić, ale nie możesz całkowicie ich zablokować.

Harry pochylił się po przodu i przytaknął.

– Po trzecie: działanie Tormenta nie może zostać zwiększone, nawet w połączeniu z innymi narzędziami torturowania czy eliksirami. To zaklęcie nie ma żadnego wpływu na system nerwowy: po pewnej ilości bólu ofiara traci przytomność. Natomiast Cruciatus w połączeniu z innymi zaklęciami i eliksirami nie pozwala ofierze utracić przytomności.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry wzdychając ciężko. – A co z innymi zaklęciami torturującymi? Myślę, że znam ich całkiem sporo, osobiście się z nimi zaznajomiłem.

– Słuchaj. Użycie zaklęć torturujących, włącznie z Tormenta, kiedy nie służy pedagogicznym celom, jest surowo karane, ale nie są one Niewybaczalne, które karze się dożywotnim więzieniem czy pocałunkiem dementora. Ich natura jest o wiele gorsza i obrażenia są o wiele trudniejsze do naprawienia.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy, Quiet. Dam ci kolejną książkę do przeczytania na następny tydzień. To byłaby książka, którą przeczytałbyś na samym początku, jeśli to ja dostałbym tę przeklętą obronę – wymamrotał, uśmiechając się drwiąco. – Starałem się przekonać do niej Arabellę, ale ona ma swoje własne pomysły…

– Jest raczej dobra – powiedział poważnie Harry. – Cóż, nie lubi mnie, ale jest prawie tak dobra jak był Lupin. Nigdy wcześniej jej o to nie podejrzewałem, kiedy siedziałem u niej w domu z tymi jej kotami, ale… jest w porządku.

Snape prychnął, ale nie skomentował słów Harry'ego. Zaległa głęboka cisza pomiędzy nimi. Severus wstał, podszedł do regału z książkami i wyjął z niej książkę. Ale zanim zdążył ją otworzyć, Harry zdecydował się zadać mu pytanie, z którym zwlekał już od tygodnia.

– Severus, jak można przekonać dziewczynę, że… że ją się lubi?

Książka prawie wypadła Snape'owi z ręki. Odwrócił się na pięcie. Wyglądał na tak zszokowanego, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego głupawo i kręcił się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.

– Czemu o to pytasz? – zapytał Snape.

– Cóż, myślę, że to oczywiste – odparł Harry i przełknął ślinę. Jego skrępowanie wzrastało z każdą chwilą. – Jest dziewczyna i… i ja nie wiem… ja… – Nie mógł mówić dalej. Zrobił się zupełnie czerwony i odwrócił wzrok od mężczyzny stojącego przed nim.

W między czasie Severus zdołał odzyskać panowanie nad sobą i usiadł ciężko na swoim ulubionym krześle.

– Czy nie moglibyśmy jednak powrócić do kursu mrocznej magii? – zapytał.

Harry'emu szczęka opadła.

– Żartujesz? – rzekł, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

– Jeśli chcesz profesjonalnej pomocy w mrocznej magii, mogę pomóc. Ale nie sądzę, żebym był odpowiednią osobą do udzielenia odpowiedzi na twoje ostatnie pytanie dotyczące dziewcząt.

– Wolisz mężczyzn? – Harry parsknął cichym śmiechem.

– Nie bądź bezczelny, Quiet. Nikogo nie wolę. Od lat.

W głosie Snape'a było coś, co kazało Harry'emu natychmiast przestać się z nim drażnić.

– Przepraszam – mruknął. – Ja tylko… ja tylko mam pewne problemy i pomyślałem, że możesz mi udzielić jakiejś rady.

– Dotyczącej czego?

– Dotyczącej dziewczyny, którą zdołałem zrazić swoim zachowaniem.

– Co zrobiłeś?

– Byłem podejrzliwy – powiedział smutno Harry. – Po swojej wizji byłem tak paranoiczny, że odepchnąłem ją. Wciąż ją omijałem i unikałem, aż wreszcie jej się znudziło i odesłała z powrotem mój prezent gwiazdkowy poprzez swojego brata.

Severus uniósł brew.

– Więc to ona była tymi tajemniczymi „innymi", do których chciałeś wysłać prezent nową sową!

– Dokładnie. Ale ja nie chcę… jej stracić.

– Chodziliście ze sobą?

– Nie. My tylko… no wiesz. Tylko uśmiechaliśmy się i takie tam.

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– To mógłby być interesujący związek…

Twarz Harry'ego spochmurniała.

– To nie jest śmieszne! W każdym razie nie bardziej niż twój celibat – powiedział i odwrócił wzrok w stronę kominka.

– Quietus!

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie jest łatwo się przyznać, że nigdy się z nikim nie chodziło, a ty się ze mnie śmiejesz!

Tym razem to Snape westchnął.

– Cóż, przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię urazić.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– Ja też chcę przeprosić.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedział Severus. – A kim jest ta dziewczyna, którą chcesz zdobyć?

– Lea Moon, piąta klasa, Hufflepuff.

– Tak, znam ją. Jest dość niezdarna na eliksirach.

– Cudownie. Czy zawsze oceniasz ludzi po tym, jacy są na tych twoich przeklętych eliksirach?

– Nie. – Severus uśmiechnął się. – Czasami robię wyjątki, szczególnie, jeśli mam okazję zobaczenia ich gdzie indziej.

– No dobra. Więc twoja rada brzmi: „zapomnij o dziewczynie, jest słaba z eliksirów, nigdy nie pobłogosławię waszego związku."

– Jesteś psychiczny. Możesz z nią chodzić, jeśli chcesz.

– Ale _ona_ nie chce!

– No cóż… – Severus zamyślił się, stukając w podbródek wąskim palcem. – Powinieneś z nią jakoś porozmawiać.

– Janus powiedział, że mnie zabije, jeśli zobaczy mnie w pobliżu swojej siostry.

– Ach, Janus!

– Nie mów, że jest błyskotliwy na eliksirach, więc ma zupełną rację!

– Jesteś od niego lepszy, więc biorę twoją stronę. – Oczy Severusa zalśniły wesoło. – A co powiesz na wspólny z nią szlaban? Czyszczenie stołów i kociołków?

– To będzie bardzo romantyczna sytuacja – jęknął Harry. – Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?

– Hej, nie zamierzam nadzorować nieskończonej liczby szlabanów zakochanych nastolatków! Ale myślę, że byłaby to dobra okazja do porozmawiania z nią i naprawienia błędów.

– Severusie, moim największy problemem jest to, że nie wiem, co jej powiedzieć. „Sorry, ale myślałem, że jesteś agentką Voldemorta, więc ciebie unikałem?"

– Możesz to zwalić na zachowanie Rona…

– Mówiąc: „Hej, byłem tak zdenerwowany z powodu Rona, że cię unikałem?" Niezbyt dobre. A Janus myśli, że chodzę z Hermioną.

– Cóż, ona…

– Wiem! Jest wyśmienita na eliksirach, byłaby lepsza od Lei! – wykrzyknął zdesperowany Harry.

– Nie. Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś jej się poradzić w tej sprawie – odpowiedział po prostu Snape. Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się.

– To dobry pomysł.

– I kiedy już będziesz wiedział, co jej powiedzieć, dam wam obojgu szlaban. Dobra?

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

– Idealnie.

* * *

Harry zatrzasnął książkę z głośnym trzaskiem. Nosiła tytuł „Widząc w Mroku". To była książka polecona przez Severusa. Harry, po przeczytaniu pierwszych dwóch rozdziałów, zaczął żałować, że to nie Severus otrzymał posadę nauczyciela obrony. Książka była wyśmienita, odpowiadała na wiele pytań. I prowokowała nowe. Ale nadal miał jeszcze pracę domową do odrobienia: wypracowanie z zaklęć na temat zaklęć modyfikujących pamięć.

Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy Lockhart. Byłby idealnym przykładem do eseju na temat efektu zaklęcia Obliviate. Niestety, jako Quietus Snape nigdy go nie spotkał i nie widział, jak nieszczęsny profesor rzucił na siebie Obliviate złamaną różdżką Rona. Harry westchnął i uśmiechnął się – kolejny, niemożliwy do wykorzystania, przykład przyszedł mu do głowy. Chodziło o krótki komentarz Severusa na temat częstego używania Ognistej Whisky. Inne ostrzeżenie Mistrza Eliksirów dotyczyło seksu i stanów nieświadomości, ale żadne z powyższych nie pasowało do szkolnego wypracowania z zaklęć, pomyślał Harry z przekąsem.

Ale potem przypomniała mu się kolejna rozmowa pomiędzy nim i Severusem, jaką odbyli w Koszmarnym Dworze o odwracaniu skutków zaklęć pamięci. Zadrżał na myśl o poważnych słowach mężczyzny, który twierdził, że poświęciłby swój umysł dla Harry'ego… To była przerażająca możliwość. Harry wstał i podszedł do sekcji zaklęć w bibliotece. Było tam wiele książek i wiele o zaklęciach modyfikujących pamięć, ale Harry nie mógł niż znaleźć na temat jej przywracania. Przebiegał palcem wzdłuż tomów, czytając każdy tytuł. Czasami wyjmował książkę i czytał tytuły rozdziałów, ale po dwóch godzinach żmudnych poszukiwań nadal niczego nie znalazł. Westchnął i zwrócił się ze swoim problemem do pani Pince.

– Podejrzewam, że możesz coś znaleźć w dziale ksiąg medycznych, albo może psychologicznych. I nie zapomnij też o mugolskich opracowaniach, głównie tych traktujących o amnezji… – I tak dalej, niemal bez końca. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach taszczył w objęciach prawie pięćdziesiąt tytułów, a pani Pince pozwoliła mu nawet pożyczyć trzy najrzadsze książki, zapewne by zrobić przyjemność jego ojcu.

Wrócił z naręczem książek na swoje miejsce, a po kilku minutach przyszedł Neville ze szklarni.

– Esej z zaklęć? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Ale mamy jeszcze prawie dwa tygodnie na napisanie!

– Cóż, znalazłem temat, który mnie zainteresował – powiedział Harry i wskazał Neville'owi krzesło obok siebie. – Co z twoją pracą domową?

– Dobrze – odparł Neville. – Z wyjątkiem klątwy patronusa.

– To jest zaklęcie – poprawił go odruchowo Harry.

– Mówisz jak Hermiona – jęknął Neville – Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał nagle.

– Nie wiem. Wbrew powszechnej opinii nie chodzę z nią – powiedział gniewnie Harry.

– Wiem – warknął Neville. – Ale ty zachowywałeś się jak dupek w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Coś się stało?

Harry spojrzał ze skruchą na Neville'a.

– Przepraszam. Złe wiadomości, nic więcej.

Neville przytaknął.

– Powiesz mi?

– Nie teraz. Wiem, że zachowywałem się okropnie w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, ale… ale, słuchaj, Neville, nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Może później. Nie wiem.

– Rozumiem, Quietus – powiedział łagodnie Neville. – Nie uważam, żebyś był w łatwej sytuacji i na pewno jest wiele rzeczy, o których musisz pamiętać. Nie możesz nam mówić wszystkiego, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że musisz nas unikać! Uważam, że Ares cię potrzebuje, zawsze szuka okazji, aby z tobą porozmawiać, ale ciebie to gówno obchodzi!

– Ja… ja – zaczął Harry, ale nie wiedział, co powiedzieć dalej.

– Nadal mu nie ufasz?

Harry spuścił głowę.

– Nie zazdroszczę ci tej sytuacji – powiedział wreszcie Neville. – Ale nadal nie sądzę, że powinieneś mnie unikać. Albo jego. To tak, jakbyś się z nami bawił.

– Nienawidzę tej sytuacji tak samo jak ty – warknął Harry. – Ale nie jest łatwo się zdecydować. Boję się, że Voldemort chce dopaść Severusa i… – Spojrzał na Neville'a, który nagle wytrzeszczył oczy. – Co?

– Ty… Ty powiedziałeś jego imię!

– Ojciec i dyrektor też je wymawiają, a poza tym zostałem wychowany przez mugoli, którzy nie obawiali się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu!

Neville wstał.

– Bardzo dobrze. Jeśli w przyszłości zdecydujesz się z nami porozmawiać…

– Hej, Neville, usiądź. Nie odchodź. Możemy napisać razem wypracowanie z zaklęć, jeśli chcesz.

Patrzyli na siebie przez minutę, wreszcie Neville usiadł.

– Dobrze. Mam teraz dużo wolnego czasu. I nadal nie dokończyłem tego eseju z eliksirów o leczniczych właściwościach tojadu.

– Mogę ci polecić dobrą książkę, jeśli chcesz. – Harry rozwinął rolkę pergaminu.

– Nie potrzeba. Mam dużo książek. Byłem po prostu zbyt leniwy, by go dokończyć.

* * *

Pod Trzema Miotłami było tego popołudnia dość zatłoczone, ale Harry nie widział nikogo ze szkoły. Tylko Hagrid siedział w ciemnym kącie, pogrążony w rozmowie z jakimś nieznajomym.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie wyniknie z tego kolejne smocze jajo – wymamrotała Hermiona. Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie Norberta, norweskiego smoka kolczastego. Hagrid nadal miał głupi zwyczaj zaprzyjaźniania się z nieznajomymi i kolekcjonowania niedozwolonych zwierząt. Podniósł swoje grzane piwo kremowe do ust i napił się ciepłego napoju.

– Myślę, że możesz jej powiedzieć, że nie chciałeś jej narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. – Niespodziewanie powróciła do ich rozmowy. – To najbardziej prawdopodobny powód.

– Ale nie chcę jej mówić o takich poważnych rzeczach. Powiedziałem o tym tylko tobie, nikomu innemu. Jeśli powiedziałbym jej, że Vol… ee… Sama Wiesz Kto chce dopaść mojego ojca i Dumbledore uważa, że najprawdopodobniej zaszantażuje Severusa używając mnie…

– Ale dlaczego powiedziałeś mnie? Dlaczego ufasz mi bardziej niż jej?

To było zupełnie zaskakujące pytanie, więc Harry'ego zatkało na dobrą chwilę. Hermiona miała rację, on jako Quietus Snape nie miał powodów, aby ufać jej bardziej niż Lei, ale…

– Potter ci ufał… Severus mi o tym mówił.

– Mógł się mylić…

Kiedy Harry podniósł oczy na dziewczynę, widać było w nich smutek.

– Zbyt trudno jest nie ufać nikomu – powiedział cicho. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytaknęła w milczeniu.

– Tak. Ale… Przepraszam, muszę cię opuścić na chwilę. – Skinęła głową w stronę toalety.

– Oczywiście, idź. Zaczekam tu – odparł.

Patrzył za Hermioną, jak znika w tłumie, kiedy nagły głos wyrwał go z zadumy.

– Snape, chcę zamienić z tobą kilka słów. Ale nie tutaj.

To był Ron. Harry'ego ogarnęło złe przeczucie.

– Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia – powiedział krótko i skierował wzrok z powrotem na tłum gości.

– Ale ja mam. Na osobności. Pójdziesz, czy mam zrobić awanturę tutaj?

Harry przez chwilę się wahał, ale wreszcie wstał.

– Dobra. Masz pięć minut.

– Starczy. – Ron odwrócił się i skierował się do wyjścia. Harry podążał tuż za nim. Kiedy wyszli z pubu, Harry zatrzymał się.

– Mów.

– Nie w wejściu. – Ron machnął ręką.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wyszła przez nie grupka podpitych czarodziejów, prawie przewracając Harry'ego. Chłopak potrząsnął głową z dezaprobata i odsunął się. W następnej chwili znalazł się w mrocznej uliczce twarzą w twarz z wyjątkowo wściekłym Ronem.

– To już twoje ostateczne zagranie – wysyczał mu w twarz Ron. Harry odsunął się, z zakłopotaniem, malującym się na twarzy.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Chcesz wszystkiego, _wszystkiego_, co kiedyś należało do mnie! Moich przyjaciół, mojego domu, mojej rodziny i teraz również mojej dziewczyny!

– Ja nie…

– Nie kłam! – wrzasnął gniewnie Ron. – Widziałem was razem.

– My tylko rozmawialiśmy. Nic więcej.

– _Nic więcej?_ A co z tym całowaniem się z nią po numerologii?

– _Całowaniem_? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. – Nigdy jej nie całowałem, nawet więcej: nigdy nawet nie chciałem tego robić!

– Przestań kłamać, Snape. Są świadkowie! Byliście tak zaplątani we własnych ramionach, że nawet nie zauważyliście, że nie jesteście sami!

– Hej, Weasley. Sam sobie przeczysz. To całowaliśmy się czy obejmowaliśmy? – Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo do rudzielca. – To nie to samo!

W następnej chwili różdżka wpiła się w jego szyję tak gwałtownie, że aż miał problemy z oddychaniem.

– Więc przyznajesz się!

– Nie mam do czego się przyznać!

Ron odsunął się, ale różdżkę nadal trzymał w dłoni.

– No dobra. Zaprzeczasz. Ale ja ci nie wierzę. Nigdy ci nie uwierzę. Terry widział was razem, a potem oboje spóźniliście się na obronę.

Harry przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie nagle. Dobry Boże! Kto by zgadł, jakie mogą być konsekwencje zwykłego przyjacielskiego zachowania? Ale nic nie mógł powiedzieć. Potrzebowałby zbyt dużo czasu, by wyjaśnić to wściekłemu i uprzedzonemu wrogowi. Skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał pogardliwie na Rona.

– Nie kocham się w twojej dziewczynie. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

– Ohydny padalec. – Palce Rona stały się białe od zaciskania ich na różdżce.

Harry sięgnął po swoją własną, ale jego palce chwyciły tylko powietrze.

To _jego_ różdżkę trzymał Ron. Zbladł.

– Oddaj mi moją różdżkę, Weasley.

– Dlaczego, mały padalcu? Chcesz rzucić na mnie klątwę? Torturować mnie? Zabić mnie, po tym jak ukradłeś mi wszystko?

– Nigdy cię nie skrzywdziłem! – wrzasnął zirytowany Harry. – Oddaj mi moją różdżkę!

– A mój nos? – kpił Ron, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Sprowokowałeś mnie!

– Tak jak ty sprowokowałeś mnie! Przez cały rok ciągle mnie tylko prowokowałeś! – warknął na niego Ron i podszedł bliżej. Harry chciał się schylić, aby wyjąć swoją drugą różdżkę, którą miał schowaną za cholewką buta, ale nie mógł. Spojrzał swojemu byłemu przyjacielowi w szalone oczy i skulił się wewnętrznie. – Ale wiesz, są ludzie, którzy na szczęście ci nie wierzą. Którzy ciebie przejrzeli – ciągnął Ron.

– O kim…?

– Percy powiedział mi o tobie coś ciekawego. – Uśmieszek Rona poszerzył się, a jego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Harry zaczynał wpadać w panikę. – O twoich bliznach na całym ciele.

Dźgnął Harry'ego w pierś różdżką, przesunął nią w stronę ramion. Harry nie mógł się poruszyć, sparaliżowany strachem. Zaczęło mu się zbierać na wymioty. Ron kłuł końcem różdżki jego ramiona i ręce.

Zaczął sypać śnieg. Płatki śniegu łaskotały go po twarzy. Harry zadrżał.

– Och, nie podoba ci się to! – Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie i pochylił do Harry'ego. – Mogę zrobić dużo więcej niż tylko szturchać, wiesz…

Harry zbladł i zamknął przerażony oczy. Poczuł się, jakby nagle znalazł się znowu w komnacie tortur: odsłonięty, poniżony i zupełnie bezsilny.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju – wymamrotał. Ale był przekonany, że Ron tego nie zrobi.

– Nie. Nie zostawię.

Śnieg zaczął sypać mocniej. Padało od pięciu dni, więc wszystko pokrywała gruba warstwa bieli. Zaspa sięgała Harry'emu aż do kolan. Kiedy zatoczył się do tyłu, pogrążył się w niej jeszcze bardziej. Śnieg dostał mu się do butów.

– Nie obchodzi mnie ten żałosny dług życia, padalcu – powiedział Ron. Zbliżył do szyi Harry'ego różdżkę i zerwał nią szalik. Mroźny wiatr owiał odsłoniętą skórę chłopca.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju – powtórzył Harry, nienawidząc się za swoją przeklętą niemoc.

– Nie jesteś teraz taki odważny, co? Nie ma tutaj twojego kochanego taty, by cię uratował!

Silniejszy podmuch wiatru znów sypnął garścią śniegu na szyję Harry'ego.

– Revelo – mruknął sadystycznie Ron, a Harry był wdzięczny, że kapelusz zsunięty tuż nad oczy zasłaniał jego bliznę na czole. Ale Ron nie był zainteresowany jego czołem. Przyglądał się czerwonym liniom pojawiającym się na skórze Harry'ego. – Piękne blizny, padalcu.

Różdżka przesunęła się wzdłuż blizn. Krew Harry'ego zastygła. Nie był już w stanie otworzyć ust.

– Wiesz, istnieje bardzo fajna klątwa, która pięknie sobie poradzi z twoimi bliznami. Chcesz, żebym spróbował? – zapytał Ron, patrząc na rozszerzone źrenice Harry'ego.

Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

– Percy mi o tym opowiadał. Ale chciałbym to sprawdzić w praktyce.

Ramiona Harry'ego zwisły bezradnie. Ron ponownie się do niego przysunął i wyszeptał, jakby mówił coś w sekrecie…

– Cutler.

Zaklęcie Noży. Harry pamiętał je, chociaż doświadczył go tylko raz – z ręki Severusa.

Wtedy było straszne, ale wtedy nie miał blizn na całym ciele, które wybuchnęły teraz płomieniami i Harry upadł na kolana w ataku nagłego, niewyobrażalnego bólu.

Ale nie dał Ronowi satysfakcji z krzyków, płaczu z bólu. Zacisnął zęby i otworzył oczy. Na śnieg pod nim kapała krew. Cięcia znowu się otworzyły.

A Ron nadal nie chciał skończyć zaklęcia. Harry, na wpół przytomny od palącego bólu, zebrał całą swoją wolę, sięgnął do lewego buta i wyciągnął swoją zapasową różdżkę jednym ruchem.

– Drętwota – zaskrzeczał ochrypniętym głosem.

Słyszał jak ciało Rona upada na ziemię, ale ból się nie zmniejszył. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł, jak całe jego ubranie przesiąka krwią. Sięgnął po swój szalik leżący obok i umęczonym ruchem okręcił go wokół szyi. Ale nadal nie był w stanie wstać.

Harry podczołgał się do Rona i wyjął różdżkę swojego ojca z uchwytu chłopaka, a drugą włożył z powrotem do buta. Uklęknął.

– Enervate – wyszeptał, wskazując na Rona.

Ron poruszył się i otworzył oczy. Kiedy zrozumiał, że jest bezbronny, a jego wróg klęczy przed nim i wskazuje na niego różdżką, zbladł jak płótno.

– Mógłbym się teraz zemścić – wyszeptał Harry, czując jak powoli traci przytomność. – Ale nie zrobię tego. Jesteś gorszy od Voldemorta. Ale nie powiem Severusowi, co zrobiłeś. Zabiłby cię. Dosłownie. Ale nigdy, _nigdy_ nie zbliżaj się już do mnie.

Pomagając sobie rękami, wstał. Świat zakręcił się, ale zignorował to. Nie spojrzał za siebie. Nie wiedział, jak dotarł do wejścia pubu.

Poczuł obejmujące go czyjeś ramię.

– To był Ron, prawda? – zapytała Hermiona.

– Nie mów Severusowi, proszę. On by go zabił. Proszę.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi dziewczyny.

W nędznie oświetlonej uliczce Ron siedział w zamieci, patrzył na miejsce, w którym chwilę temu leżał jego rywal.

Było czerwone. Było wściekle czerwone od krwi.

Krew.

Krew wszędzie.

Ron wyciągnął rękę i dotknął zakrwawionego śniegu, na którym klęczał jego wróg, kiedy odebrał swoją różdżkę. Nadal był ciepły i parował leciutko w lodowatym powietrzu.

Co on uczynił?

Nagle wydarzenia z ostatniego półrocza zaczęły wypełniać jego umysł.

Nie był niedobry. Nie był niesprawiedliwy. Nie był uprzedzony.

Był po prostu zły, gorszy od Czarnego Pana.

_Jesteś gorszy od Voldemorta._ Słowa powróciły do niego i musiał się z nimi zgodzić.

Quietus zawsze był w porządku w stosunku do niego. Starał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Był cichym, nieśmiałym chłopakiem, tylko z powodu jego uprzedzeń wydawał się intruzem, aroganckim bydlakiem. Uprzedzenia – względem jego ojca!

Quietus uratował Neville'a. Quietus uratował Seamusa. Quietus pobił Malfoya. Quietus ocalił nawet jego. Po tym wszystkim co powiedział i zrobił. Po tym, co Percy powiedział i zrobił. Jak mógł potraktować tego chłopaka w ten sposób? Jak mógł być tak okrutny?

Jak mógł naprawić to, co zrobił… Wyleczyć rany, jakie zadał?

Coś w jego głowie mówiło mu, że jest za późno.

I zaczął pojmować.

To co zrobił, nie było łatwe do naprawienia. O ile w ogóle było to możliwe.

* * *

– _Hagrid!_

Nagły wrzask zaskoczył gości pubu. Rozmowy urwały się, kubki z piwem kremowym zamarły w drodze do spragnionych ust. Ładna, brązowowłosa dziewczyna stała w drzwiach z przerażeniem na twarzy.

– Hagrid, chodź! Szybko!

Półolbrzym zamrugał, słysząc rozkazujący głos, ale i tak posłuchał.

– Co się dzieje, Hermiona?

– Quiet – tłumaczyła pośpiesznie. – Zemdlał. Utrata krwi. Coś się stało! – Złapała Hagrida za rękę i pociągnęła go gwałtownie. – Szybko, proszę!

– Muszę zapłacić rachunek…

– _Nie!_ Chodź, proszę. – Znowu go szarpnęła.

Hagrid spojrzał przepraszająco na Rosmertę, która kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Wyszli z pubu.

Śnieg dookoła Harry'ego był czerwony od krwi.

– O mój Boże! – W pierwszej chwili Hagrid nie był w stanie się poruszyć.

– Musimy zabrać go do szkoły, jak najszybciej! Możesz go nieść! – Hermiona wytrąciła go z osłupienia. – Podnieś go i chodź!

Hagrid ostrożnie wziął bezwładne ciało w ramiona i podniósł je najdelikatniej jak mógł.

– Nie musisz być taki ostrożny! Jest nieprzytomny, niczego nie czuje! – Zniecierpliwiona Hermiona szarpnęła go znów za rękaw. – Chodźmy!

Ledwo zrobili kilka kroków, kiedy zatrzymał ich chłodny głos.

– Gdzie jest Quietus?

– U mnie na rękach, profesorze – odpowiedział posłusznie Hagrid. – Jest nieprzytomny.

Snape zachwiał się. Hermiona złapała go za ramię.

– Musimy go natychmiast zanieść do pani Pomfrey!

– Co się stało? – zapytał Snape zalaną łzami dziewczynę.

– Ja… ja nie wiem. Poszłam do toalety. Zostawiłam go samego na trzy czy cztery minuty. Kiedy wróciłam nigdzie go nie widziałam. Ktoś powiedział, że tylko chciał z kimś porozmawiać, ale zaraz wróci. Czekałam przez dziesięć minut i wreszcie postanowiłam go poszukać. Wyszłam z pubu i znalazłam go przy wejściu, na wpół przytomnego. Zemdlał. Zawołałam Hagrida – wyjaśniła Hermiona łapiąc szybko powietrze i starając się dotrzymać kroku olbrzymowi. Oślepiały ją łzy, więc jej kroki były bardziej chwiejne niż Snape'a. Kiedy potknęła się i upadła, Snape pomógł jej wstać i zmusił ją, aby złapała go pod ramię.

Później Hermiona nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie szczegółów wędrówki. Składało się na nią dużo upadków, potknięć i ogromnej ilości łez wylanych przez wszystkich, (z wyjątkiem nieprzytomnego Quietusa). Było zimno i wiał lodowaty wiatr, a przede wszystkim wydawało się, że upłynęły wieki, zanim wreszcie dotarli do wrót szkoły.

W skrzydle szpitalnym ktoś włożył Hermionie do ręki kubek gorącej herbaty i zdjął z niej płaszcz oraz przemoczone buty. Wylała swoją gorącą herbatę komuś na kolana, a na koniec wypłakała się na ramieniu zaskoczonego Mistrza Eliksirów. To wszystko co pamiętała z tamtego wieczoru.

Trochę później Quietus odzyskał przytomność i wymamrotał do Snape'a coś, co brzmiało jak „Muszę zginąć z ręki Voldemorta, tato, nie martw się," a Snape odpowiedział coś równie niezrozumiałego.

Później dziewczyna leżała na łóżku, owinięta dokładnie kocem. W skrzydle szpitalnym było ciemno i ktoś płakał. To był Snape, klęczący przy łóżku. Głową oparł na dłoni syna. Quietus był nadal nieprzytomny. Hermiona nie ośmieliła się poruszyć, żeby nie krępować nauczyciela jeszcze bardziej. Zamiast tego rozmyślała. Myślała o Quietusie i Ronie. Przede wszystkim o Ronie.

Rano, kiedy tylko pani Pomfrey pozwoliła jej opuścić skrzydło szpitalne, ubrała się i zostawiła oszołomionego nauczyciela z jego nadal nieprzytomnym synem. Wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali, ale Rona tam nie było. Seamus powiedział, że nadal jest w dormitorium.

– Hermiona, co się stało wczoraj wieczorem? Widziałem cię ze Snape'em i Hagridem, i ty… trzymałaś Snape'a pod rękę…

– Tak. – Hermiona przytaknęła. – A Hagrid niósł Quietusa. Znaleźliśmy go w kałuży krwi niedaleko Pod Trzeba Miotłami.

Seamus zbladł, a Hermiona zauważyła, że Neville upuścił widelec.

– Co z nim?

– Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności. Pani Pomfrey nie pozwoliła nikomu go odwiedzać. Nie jest pewna, czy przeżyje dzisiejszy dzień.

Powiedziawszy to, Hermiona wstała i poszła do Wieży Gryffindoru. Stanęła u stóp schodów prowadzących do chłopięcego dormitorium i wrzasnęła z całej siły:

– Ronie Weasley! Zejdź natychmiast!

Nie musiała długo czekać. Ale gdy tylko Ron nadszedł, złapała go i wyszli z pokoju wspólnego. Wepchnęła uległego chłopaka do pustej sali i rzuciła uciszające zaklęcie na pomieszczenie.

– To koniec, Ron. To co zrobiłeś jest niewybaczalne! Obojętne czy Quietus przeżyje czy nie, nie chcę już nigdy w życiu z tobą rozmawiać. Ostrzegałam cię. Jeśli przeżyje, nie powiem jego ojcu co zrobiłeś, ponieważ Quietus mnie o to prosił w swoich ostatnich słowach. Ale jeśli umrze, pierwsze co zrobię, to pójdę do profesora Snape'a _razem z tobą_ i opowiem mu całą historię. _Ale dlaczego mu to zrobiłeś?_ – wykrzyczała ostatnie słowa. – _Dlaczego? ODPOWIEDZ MI!_

Ron usiadł ciężko na stole, z rękami bezsilnie opuszczonymi na kolana.

– Byłem zazdrosny. Myślałem, że mnie z nim zdradzasz. – Nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na dziewczynę.

– _Jeśli tak myślałeś, to dlaczego najpierw ze mną nie porozmawiałeś?_ To ja byłam twoją dziewczyną, gdybym cię zdradzała, to byłaby to _moja_ decyzja, nie jego! Ja miałam zobowiązania względem ciebie, nie on! Co na niego rzuciłeś?

– Zaklęcie Noży. – Ron przełknął ślinę, jego głos był prawie szeptem.

Ostry trzask przerwał ciszę. Twarz Rona piekła w miejscu, gdzie Hermiona go uderzyła.

– To pomysł Percy'ego? Czy to on powiedział ci o sekrecie Quietusa? A ty użyłeś go przeciwko niemu – coś, za co nie był odpowiedzialny, z powodu czego dużo wycierpiał, a _ty użyłeś tego przeciwno niemu!_ Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałem o tobie jak o człowieku! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chodziłam z bydlakiem!

– Hermiona, proszę…

– Zamknij się! Nie interesują mnie twoje żałosne wymówki! Już nie! I jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zbliżysz się do Quietusa, przysięgam, że zabiję cię osobiście! – Powiedziawszy to, Hermiona wybiegła z sali, zatrzaskując za sobą z hukiem drzwi.

Ron z rozpaczą patrzył za nią. Ale dziewczyna nie wróciła.

Nigdy nie wróciła.

* * *

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego zaskrzypiały cicho, ale w panującej tu ciszy dźwięk wydawał się zbyt ostry. Harry widział jak mglista postać, która siedziała obok jego łóżka, odwróciła gniewnie głowę w stronę drzwi i zasyczała:

– Nie wolno… – Ale nie dokończyła.

– Co z nim? – zapytał drugi głos. Harry poczuł, jak napięcie siedzącej postaci zmniejsza się.

– Pani Pomfrey mówi, że ma się lepiej. Ja też tak uważam.

– Mogę wejść? – zapytała lękliwie właścicielka głosu. Niewyraźna postać przytaknęła i drzwi otworzyły się szerzej. Wzrok Harry'ego wyostrzył się trochę.

Do środka weszła Hermiona.

Harry był zaskoczony zachowaniem Severusa.

Mężczyzna wstał i postawił drugie krzesło obok łóżka.

Harry nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście jest przytomny, czy nie.

Hermiona przysiadła na zaoferowanym krześle, przyciskając kolana do piersi.

– Tak się bałam, że on… – Nie dokończyła, tylko zadrżała.

– Ja też – wyszeptał Severus i Harry znowu był zaskoczony jego życzliwym tonem.

– Ale teraz… On przeżyje, prawda? – Cień nadziei zabrzmiał w głosie Hermiony.

– Oczywiście. – Severus spróbował powiedzieć to swoim zwykłym głosem, ale w opinii Harry'ego zawiódł.

Po krótkiej przerwie Hermiona ponownie otworzyła usta.

– Dziękuję.

– Za co? – Głos Severusa z pewnością _nie był_ chłodny. Tylko zaskoczony.

– Za przyprowadzenie mnie z Hogsmeade.

– Przyszłaś na swoich własnych nogach, panno Granger. – Snape machnął ręką lekceważąco. – I myślę, że to ja winien jestem tobie podziękowanie. Gdybyś nie zareagowała tak szybko…

– I oboje zawdzięczamy też dużo Hagridowi. – Hermiona przerwała nauczycielowi. Severus musiał czuć się naprawdę nędznie, skoro nawet nie warknął na Hermionę za jej bezczelność.

– Myślę, że ja zawdzięczam wam obojgu. – Harry ochrypłym głosem przerwał tę krótką i cichą wymianę zdań.

Oboje skoczyli na równe nogi.

– Obudziłeś się! – krzyknęli zgodnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, widząc ich popłoch.

– Nie do końca – powiedział i spróbował usiąść.

– Nie ruszaj się. – Severus położył dłoń na jego piersi i delikatnie nacisnął.

– Chce mi się pić – nalegał Harry.

Severus pomógł mu usiąść, a Hermiona przyniosła szklankę wody. Kiedy spróbowała pomóc Harry'emu, ten zmarszczył brwi i wziął szklankę od dziewczyny. I, oczywiście, wylał sobie jej zawartość na kolana.

Hermiona zachichotała, Severus uśmiechnął się, a Harry zaczerwienił.

– Zrobiłam to samo wczoraj – przypomniała Hermiona.

– To nie było to samo, panno Granger. Twój napój był wrzący i wylałaś go nie na swoje, tylko na moje kolana. Prawie mnie wykastrowałaś.

Severus powiedział to wszystko śmiertelnie poważnym głosem, ale zarówno Harry jak i Hermiona wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Hej, tato, mówiłeś, że …

– Nie waż się otwierać tej swojej wielkiej gęby! – Severus uniósł palec wskazujący ostrzegawczo. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wypił drugą szklankę wody, trzymaną ostrożnie przez Hermionę.

Kiedy Harry oparł się z powrotem o swoją poduszkę, twarz Severusa zachmurzyła się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, stukając palcami w ramię ze zdenerwowania.

– Kto to zrobił? – zapytał.

Harry westchnął.

– Nie powiem ci. To była pomyłka i już to załatwiliśmy. Nie chcę więcej o tym rozmawiać.

– Quietus! – powiedział groźnie Snape.

– Nie, Severusie. Nie powiem ci.

– Bronisz kogoś.

– Co za wspaniałe spostrzeżenie. – Harry zamknął oczy. – Złożyłem obietnicę, Severusie. Nigdy ci nie powiem. Zareagowałbyś zbyt pochopnie i bez pomyślunku. Chcę, żebyś był ze mną. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś wylądował w więzieniu.

– Ja… – zaczął Snape, ale Harry ziewnął głośno.

– Jestem śpiący – oświadczył i odwrócił się na bok.

Czuł, jak delikatne dłonie poprawiają wokół niego koc. Słyszał, jak Hermiona kłóci się z Severusem, że mężczyzna potrzebuje trochę normalnego snu i jedzenia. Zasnął z uczuciem ulgi, kiedy Severus oparł się i został z nim.

Spał, kiedy Hermiona wróciła z tacą jedzenia i umknęła mu długa, cicha rozmowa pomiędzy tą dwójką.

* * *

Przed uśmiechniętą złośliwie chimerą Ron czekał na nauczyciela, który podałby mu hasło do gabinetu dyrektora.


	16. Tragiczne konsekwencje

**16. TRAGICZNE KONSEKWENCJE **

Profesor Snape mylił się w wielu sprawach. Jedną z nich było to, że nigdy nie doceniał Hermiony Granger. Ale natychmiast zmienił o niej opinię, gdy tylko Harry zasnął, a ona zadała swoje pierwsze pytanie.

Nie, Hermiona Granger nie była tylko irytującą, małą pannicą "Wiem-to-wszystko". Mylił się, kiedy powiedział to Harry'emu podczas ich niewoli.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka kazała mu zmienić o niej opinię, było dojrzałe zachowanie dziewczyny poprzedniego wieczora. Nie wspominając o jej postępowaniu podczas zeszłego semestru. To nie były tylko drobiazgi. A drugą rzeczą, która zmusiła go do zmiany zdania, było właśnie to pytanie - proste, ale oszołomiło go na długie, bardzo długie minuty.

A brzmiało:

- Profesorze, dlaczego udaje pan ojca Harry'ego?

Powinno się wspomnieć, że Hermiona wcześniej rzuciła na pomieszczenie zaklęcie uciszające, by nikt nie mógł podsłuchać ich rozmowy.

Pierwszą jego myślą było: zaprzeczyć, ale surowość i absolutna pewność w jej głosie powstrzymały go przed tym. Westchnął więc i rozluźnił się. W sumie nawet wydawało się logiczne i właściwe, że poznała ich sekret.

- Nie udaję - odparł po prostu.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się.

- Czy pan... pan twierdzi, że jest jego ojcem? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Ale jak...?

Profesor potrząsnął głową, usiłując dojść do siebie.

- Jak odkryłaś, że to Harry? - zapytał w odpowiedzi.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- To nie było zbyt trudne - zaczęła. - Chociaż fakt, że na własne oczy widziałam jego pogrzeb uniemożliwił mi uzmysłowienie sobie tego przez długi czas. Ale było wiele znaków. Pierwszym było jego zachowanie. Jest nieśmiały i nie może znieść czyjegoś dotyku. Poza tym zauważyłam wiele innych oznak, które były wyraźnym dowodem na to, że był maltretowany, chociaż na początku błędnie wywnioskowałam, że to jego rodzina pastwiła się nad nim. Później zrozumiałam, że znęcano się nad nim magicznie, ponieważ nie mógł stworzyć tarczy. Wtedy pomyślałam o Sam-Wiesz-Kim i byłam prawie pewna, że Quietus był przez niego torturowany, ale miałam problemy z czasem. Kiedy się nad nim znęcano? To musiało się stać po pana i Harry'ego ucieczce - ale Weasley'owie widzieli was na Pokątnej kilka dni potem... - Zmarszczyła brwi. Snape przytaknął zaskoczony. Wniosek był perfekcyjny. Hermiona mówiła dalej: - Tak desperacko pragnął przyjaźni Rona i mojej. Dlaczego akurat naszej? To nie było coś pasującego do Snape'a, a reakcja Rona była zupełnie naturalna, kiedy myślał, że Quietus chce nas szpiegować. I był zbyt obeznany z Gryfonami. Był zbyt obeznany ze wszystkimi, od pierwszej chwili. I wiele innych rzeczy. Kieł go rozpoznał. Zaklęcie Wingardium Leviosa. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego.

- Ale kiedy to wszystko skojarzyłaś? - spytał z ciekawością Snape. - Wszystkie elementy znałaś już od tygodni.

- Wczorajszej nocy - Hermiona nie patrzyła mu w oczy. - Kiedy zobaczyłam jak pan płacze. Nie wiem, dlaczego to było kluczem do zrozumienia, ale... było. Chociaż miałam dziwne wrażenie przez cały wczorajszy wieczór... - Zamknęła oczy pogrążona w myślach. - Chodzi o naszą rozmowę. Było w niej coś dziwnego. Zapytałam, dlaczego mi ufa. On odpowiedział, że musi komuś ufać. To było coś, co powiedziałby w takiej sytuacji Harry. I jeszcze coś. - W zamyśleniu podrapała się po karku. - Zobaczyłam, że Hagrid rozmawia z jakimś nieznajomym i wspomniałam o Norbercie...

- Kim jest Norbert? - Snape zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie.

- Norweskim smokiem kolczastym. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Był domowym pupilkiem Hagrida.

- SMOK? Ale prawo...

- Mówiliśmy Hagridowi, ale - Hermiona machnęła ręką z desperacją - nas nie słuchał. Teraz to nie ma znaczenia. To stało się na pierwszym roku i Quietus Snape nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Ale Harry Potter tam był. A kiedy wspomniałam Norberta uśmiechnął się, jakby znał tę historię. Wtedy stałam się podejrzliwa.

- Ale w takim razie dlaczego zrozumiałaś, że to Harry tylko dlatego, że płakałem?

Hermiona odchyliła się do tyłu na krześle.

- Widziałam pana na pogrzebie i noc wcześniej. Widziałam jak bardzo panu... zależało na Harry'm. Zapewne było to skutkiem wspólnej niewoli, nie wiem. A kiedy zobaczyłam jak pan płacze, pomyślałam, że kocha pan Quietusa tak, jak kochał pan Harry'ego. I wtedy do mnie dotarło, że Quietus jest taki podobny do Harry'ego, jakby byli jedną osobą. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie o rodzinnych zaklęciach, a dokładniej o adopcyjnych zaklęciach, które dają adoptowanej osobie możliwość zyskania fizycznego podobieństwa do ojczyma czy macochy, i wtedy wszystko ułożyło się w całość. Zaadoptował pan Harry'ego, prawda? Czy to dlatego udaje pan jego ojca?

Snape spojrzał na śpiącą postać. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał chłopca po twarzy. Harry uśmiechnął się przez sen i bezwiednie przytulił twarz do jego dłoni. Severus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i wygładził koc wokół ramion Harry'ego, chociaż nie był pognieciony.

Hermiona nie naciskała go. Czekała spokojnie na odpowiedź.

- To James Potter go zaadoptował, nie ja - powiedział wreszcie Snape.

Oczy Hermiony zalśniły zrozumieniem.

- To Quietus Snape, prawda? Pana brat był jego ojcem.

Snape gapił się na nią.

- Jak...?

- Biblioteka. Madame Pince pomyliła mnie z matką Harry'ego, panną Evans. Ona była jego matką. - To był wniosek, nie pytanie.

- Tak - Snape zdołał się wreszcie odezwać.

- Szkoda mi Quietusa. Zamiast dwojga martwych rodziców ma teraz troje. Zapewne czuje się teraz bardziej sierotą niż wcześniej.

Severus Snape spojrzał na dziewczynę siedzącą na krześle obok i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

POWAŻNIE jej nie docenił. Może rzeczywiście powinien złożyć rezygnację. Poznał tylko dwoje uczniów z innych domów: Harry'ego i pannę Granger, i okazało się, że oboje oceniał dotąd niesłusznie. To mogło oznaczać, że źle ocenia również innych swoich uczniów, tylko z powodu własnych uprzedzeń. Zawsze sądził, że dyrektor jest przychylnie nastawiony do Gryfonów, ale był w błędzie. Może miał rację na samym początku swojej pracy w szkole, ale Dumbledore zmienił się od tamtego czasu w ocenianiu ludzi - dyrektor zaakceptował nawet jego, po tym wszystkim, co uczynił.

To morderczy dowcip Blacka sprawił, że źle osądzał nawet Albusa, tylko dlatego, że starszy mężczyzna nie wyrzucił kundla ze szkoły.

- Mam nadzieję, że już nie czuje się sierotą - powiedział wreszcie, patrząc na Harry'ego. - Mam nadzieję...

- Nie, ma pan rację - nadeszła pocieszająca odpowiedź Hermiony. - Uważa pana za ojca, bardzo mu na panu zależy.

Nie kontynuowali rozmowy. Severus był zbyt zmęczony by to robić, a Hermiona najwyraźniej zatopiła się w rozmyślaniach. Wreszcie przeprosiła i wyszła przygotować się do lekcji na następny dzień (miały być podwójne eliksiry!), a Severus pozostał ze śpiącym Harry'm.

Kilkakrotnie Madame Pompfrey zaglądała do nich i raz nawet przyniosła kubek kawy dla swojego kolegi.

- Powinieneś trochę się przespać, Severusie.

- Nie mogę - odpowiedział po prostu, a ona zaakceptowała tę odpowiedź.

- Dyrektor chce porozmawiać z waszą dwójką, jak tylko Quietus się obudzi.

- Odezwę się po niego przez Fiuu.

Madame Pompfrey przytaknęła i wyszła.

Severus wypił powoli ciepły płyn, smakując każdy łyk.

Od czasu do czasu głaskał dłoń Harry'ego.

Czuł spokój. Harry wkrótce wydobrzeje.

-----  
Świat był zbyt jasny; pomyślał Harry kiedy spróbował otworzyć oczy. Światło go oślepiało, atakowało jego wyczerpane nerwy i Harry poczuł ból. Jego blizna mrowiła i skrzywił się, przypominając sobie wizję, którą miał przed chwilą. Szczegóły były zamglone i niejasne, ale to było coś o dziewczynie, której szuka Voldemort. Goyle powiedział, że ustalił, w którym mieście teraz żyje. Ponieważ jednak nie dostarczył dziewczyny, Voldemort rzucił na niego Cruciatus, co sprawiło, że całe ciało Harry'ego ponownie zapłonęło, a kiedy po obudzeniu uchylił lekko koc, zobaczył plamy krwi na piżamie. Jego nie wyleczone cięcia ponownie się otworzyły, chociaż niezbyt szeroko.

To bolało. Kręciło mu się w głowie, było mu niedobrze i strasznie zimno. Brakowało mu Severusa, którego nie było teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Harry potarł bolące czoło i odchrząknął. Dziwne, że Madame Pompfrey nie przybiegła: stan jego gardła wskazywał, że Harry zachowywał się raczej głośno, cierpiąc z powodu wizji.

Nadal nikt nie przychodził. Harry podciągnął koc pod szyję i zawinął się jak tylko mógł, ale to nie pomogło. Było mu zimno; zaczął drżeć. Cięcia na jego plecach paliły dotkliwie. Łzy stanęły mu w oczach.

- Severus - jęknął cicho. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go usłyszał, po prostu brakowało mu pocieszającego i miłego towarzystwa.

Po chwili Harry przekręcił się na lewy bok, gdyż po tej stronie miał mniej szram. Zwinął się w kłębek, zasyczał z bólu przez zaciśnięte zęby. Poprawił koc wokół siebie niezdarnymi ruchami, położył głowę na poduszce i zamknął oczy. Po chwili naciągnął koc na głowę, by zagrzać powietrze własnym oddechem. Trochę pomogło, ale nadal było mu lodowato zimno w plecy i czuł, jak jego piżama nasiąka krwią.

Gdzie był Severus, kiedy tak bardzo go potrzebował?

Zaczął mocniej drżeć. Utrata krwi, znowu. Jego bójka z Ronem miała miejsce około trzydziestu godzin temu i ledwo przeżył to spotkanie, a teraz Voldemort zdołał torturować go jeszcze bardziej. Objął kolana ramionami - ta pozycja ułatwiała pokonanie fizycznego bólu, podczas gdy skutki Cruciatus coraz bardziej dawały mu się we znaki.

Był już na wpół przytomny, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi.

- Severus? - wyszeptał z nadzieją, ale kiedy zobaczył wchodzących ludzi, przestraszył się. Pierwszą osobą, jaką dostrzegł, był dyrektor, a za nim Ron i Madame Pompfrey. Severus szedł tuż za nimi z Hermioną, która starała się uspokoić profesora. Nie wspominając o rodzicach Weasley'a, Lupinie, Ani i wielkim czarnym psie zamykającym ten pochód.

Goście! Myśleli, że czuł się dobrze, albo przynajmniej lepiej. Cóż, mylili się. Harry zamknął oczy i stłumił nerwowy szloch. Grupa zatrzymała się przy jego łóżku i Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

- Quietus?

- Severus... - Harry zdołał wyszeptać. Spojrzał na wysokiego mężczyznę i ich oczy się spotkały.

Snape'a ogarnęło przerażenie. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego nie wróżył nic dobrego. W następnej chwili już klęczał przy nim, z głową na poziomie twarzy chłopca.

- Co się stało?

- Cięcia... - Harry nie mógł dokończyć, ale nie musiał. Severus uniósł brzeg koca i spojrzał pod spód. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że zbladł jak ściana.

- Tak mi zimno - dodał Harry, nie przejmując się obecnością innych.

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał i potoczył wzrokiem po całym towarzystwie.

- Albusie, powinniście wyjść. Quiet nie czuje się dobrze.

Dyrektor przytaknął i wyprowadził grupę za drzwi.

- Co jest Quietowi? - zapytała Ania po drodze, głosem cienkim ze strachu i spojrzała na Lupina pytająco.

- Jest chory. Miał wypadek - odpowiedział mężczyzna i posłał mordercze spojrzenie Ronowi, który zbladł jeszcze bardziej i przełknął ślinę. Jego twarz wyrażała ból i skruchę.

- Będziemy na zewnątrz. Zawołaj nas, gdy będziecie gotowi - powiedział Dumbledore i zamknął cicho drzwi za sobą.

Hermiona została, ale Snape'owi najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Severus wsunął ręce pod wątłe ciało Harry'ego i wziął go w ramiona.

- Poppy, te same eliksiry co zwykle - polecił pielęgniarce, niosąc chłopca do łazienki.

- Wizja - wymamrotał Harry w ramię Severusa, tak, że tylko on mógł to usłyszeć. - Cruciatus, znowu.

Uścisk zawęził się wokół niego i Harry usłyszał, jak Severus otworzył kopniakiem drzwi do łazienki. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się, szukając miejsca, gdzie mógłby położyć swój delikatny ciężar. Hermiona usłużnie podbiegła do wanny i odkręciła kran. Harry usłyszał płynącą wodę i poczuł parę w powietrzu.

Kiedy wanna się napełniała, Severus trzymał go, kołysząc lekko.

- Wszystko wkrótce będzie w porządku - powiedział i schował twarz we włosach Harry'ego.

Hermiona stała przed nimi, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale gdy tylko przyszła Madame Pompfrey, wyprosiła dziewczynę. Dwoje dorosłych rozebrało Harry'ego. Madame Pompfrey powstrzymała krwawienie szybkim zaklęciem, a Severus włożył go delikatnie do gorącej wody.

Harry odprężył się w cieple. Prawie już spał, kiedy wrócił do swojego łóżka, na którym Hermiona zdążyła przed ich powrotem zmienić pościel.

- Quiet, nie możesz jeszcze spać - rzekł półgłosem Severus do jego ucha. - Jest coś, co musisz wcześniej załatwić.

- Nie teraz - Harry czuł, jak drżą mu wargi z wyczerpania i zakłopotania. - Jestem taki cholernie słaby...

- Nie aż tak, synu.

Te słowa dodały Harry'emu wystarczająco dużo siły, by usiąść, ale pochylił się w stronę Severusa, którego ramię otoczyło go opiekuńczo.

- Miejmy to już za sobą - powiedział Harry słabym ale stanowczym głosem po kilku minutach.

Severus przytaknął i wypuścił Harry'ego, aby zawołać czekającą grupę. Kiedy weszli do ambulatorium, Severus usiadł z powrotem obok Harry'ego. Ron podszedł bliżej, otwierając usta, ale gdy tylko Harry zobaczył go, potrząsnął głową.

- Nie chcę ciebie tutaj. Wynoś się - powiedział i przycisnął się do Severusa. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co chcesz powiedzieć.

Twarze dorosłych wyrażały doskonałe zrozumienie. Nawet pani Weasley milcząco przytaknęła słowom Harry'ego.

- Chcę przeprosić... - rzekł Ron pośpiesznie, ale Harry mu przerwał:

- Nie interesują mnie twoje przeprosiny. Nie potrzebuję ich. To nie poprawi mojej sytuacji. Wynoś się.

- Quietus, proszę - powiedział błagalnie Ron. - Pozwól mi wyjaśnić...

- NIE! - wrzasnął Harry, ale zabrzmiało to dość słabo. - Nic nie może usprawiedliwić tego, co zrobiłeś! Wynoś się natychmiast!

Pani Weasley chwyciła syna za ramię i wyszli. Harry słyszał krzyki kobiety z korytarza. Odwrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a.

- Co chce pan z nim zrobić, dyrektorze? - zapytał uprzejmie i ziewnął.

- Powinienem go wyrzucić - Dumbledore spojrzał na niego i coś zalśniło w jego oczach.

Lupin i pan Weasley przytaknęli z aprobatą, czarny pies warknął, a Severus chrząknął pochwalająco. Tylko Ania stała nieruchomo, w milczeniu. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie - powiedział spokojnie.

Natychmiast pomruki zaskoczenia wypełniły salę szpitalną. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Może ten wypadek sprawi, że Weasley w końcu odzyska rozum...

- Ale nie chciałeś z nim rozmawiać! - pan Weasley zdumiał się.

- Nie chcę, naprawdę, ale to co innego. Nie zgadzam się na jego wyrzucenie. Potrzebuje teraz kolejnej szansy.

Pies warknął na znak protestu, więc Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Ty nie powinieneś się nawet odzywać, Syriuszu. W podobnej sytuacji tobie wybaczono - Harry poczuł, że świat znów wokół niego płonie. Przysunął kolana do piersi i zamknął oczy. - Nie będę przeciwko niemu zeznawał.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy już skończyć - powiedział Snape. Położył Harry'ego na łóżku i zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a: - Jest zbyt wyczerpany, by kontynuować. Najważniejsza rzecz jest już jednak załatwiona.

Dyrektor przytaknął. Snape wstał, ale Harry wyciągnął rękę spod koca i złapał go za szatę.

- Cieszę się, że nie rzuciłeś żadnej klątwy na Rona - wymamrotał Harry na wpół już śpiąc.

- Ale Black prawie to zrobił. - Snape uśmiechnął się. Pies spojrzał pochmurnie.

Ania podeszła bliżej i pochyliła się nad Harry'm.

- Wyzdrowiejesz? - zapytała zmartwiona.

Harry otworzył oko, wyciągnął rękę i niezgrabnie pogłaskał ją po policzku.

- Jasne, Aniu.

-----  
Następne dwa dni były zbyt zatłoczone, jak na gust Harry'ego. Madame Pompfrey zdołała przekonać Severusa, że Harry powinien zostać w ambulatorium, więc wszyscy jego przyjaciele mieli szansę teraz z nim porozmawiać, a on nie był w stanie uciec. Pierwszym gościem był Ares, a potem Neville. Harry nie opowiadał im, co się stało w Hogsmeade, ale obaj wiedzieli i zapewniali, że do niczego takiego by nie doszło, gdyby poszedł z nimi. Harry zgodził się z tym, ponieważ nie chciał się kłócić.

Na szczęście rozmowa z Aresem nie dotyczyła wypadku Harry'ego. Harry zapytał go o jego ferie, kontynuując rozmowę z przed kilku dni i Ares otworzył się przed nim. Opowiedział o reakcji rodziny na przynależność jego ojca, zachowaniu swojej matki i oczekiwaniach krewnych względem niego.

- Wszyscy obwiniają tatę, nie dlatego, że dołączył do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ale ponieważ dał się złapać. Wiesz, nie są Śmierciożercami, ale prawie wszyscy popierają Czarnego Lorda. I oczekują ode mnie tego samego. - Potrząsnął głową. - Nie wiem, co zrobię tego lata. Nie chcę wracać do domu. Nigdy więcej.

Ares przypomniał Harry'emu o jego własnych wakacjach i krewnych, i chłopiec pomyślał, że może Dursley'owie nie byli wcale tacy źli, jak wcześniej sądził. Na koniec rozmowy Harry zasugerował Aresowi, żeby zgłosił ten problem do dyrektora albo opiekuna swojego domu - teraz, kiedy wojna się rozpoczęła, nie mogli ryzykować utraty ucznia. Aresowi nie spodobał się pomysł rozmowy z dyrektorem, ale obiecał spotkać się z Severusem w najbliższym czasie. Harry'emu ulżyło, był pewny, że Severus znajdzie jakiś sposób, by pomóc Aresowi rozwiązać jego problemy.

Rozmowa z Neville'm była bardziej nieprzyjemna. Jego przyjaciel wiedział, że to Ron zaatakował Harry'ego i że poważnie go poranił: widział zachowanie Hermiony i słyszał jej wzburzone słowa podczas ostatniego śniadania. Powiadomił Harry'ego, że Hermiona zerwała z Ronem i powróciła do nauki w bibliotece, unikając pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

- Ron tylko siedzi na swoim łóżku. Już opuścił trzy posiłki. Myślę, że wreszcie zdecydował się na małą introspekcję. Może jest już zbyt późno dla ciebie, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest zbyt późno dla niego - powiedział Neville. - Zastanawiam się, dlaczego dyrektor czy twój ojciec nie wyrzucili go.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o Ronie. Zmienił temat i zapytał Neville'a, na czym się skupił, pisząc swój esej o zaklęciach modyfikujących pamięć. Neville wybrał temat o trudnościach w częściowych modyfikacjach pamięci - kiedy została zmieniona tylko niewielka część wspomnień, lub tylko pewna ich grupa. Rozmawiali na ten temat przez długi czas. Potem dołączyła do nich Hermiona, dodając własne komentarze. Nawet przyniosła kilka książek z biblioteki - Madame Pince przysłała je specjalnie dla Quietusa.

- Więc rzuciłaś Rona - powiedział do niej, kiedy już zostali sami.

- W końcu miałam go już dość - orzekła stanowczo, ale w jej głosie czuć było smutek.

Harry spojrzał na nią.

- Przykro mi.

- To nie była twoja wina, głupolu! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

- Wiem, ale nadal mi przykro. Przykro mi ze względu na ciebie.

- Myślę, że może być ci równie przykro ze względu na siebie - powiedziała tajemniczo Hermiona.

Harry poderwał gwałtownie głowę.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Straciłeś jego przyjaźń - powiedziała po prostu.

- Nie mogłem stracić czegoś, czego nigdy nie miałem!

Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej.

- Harry, ja... - ale nie mogła dokończyć. Harry zerwał się na nogi, a jego twarz pobladła.

- O mój Boże - wyszeptał. - To nie może być prawda...

- Połóż się, głupku - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco. - Twój ojciec będzie wściekły na ciebie, jeśli się dowie, że wyszedłeś dzisiaj z łóżka.

- Ale... ale ty... - Harry zadrżał.

- Profesor Snape wie, że wiem. Powiedziałam jemu i Dumbledore'owi - odparła.

Harry nie poruszył się, tylko kręcił głową, przerażony. Hermiona podeszła do niego i popchnęła go z powrotem na łóżko. Przez chwilę się opierał, że w końcu poddał się i położył z powrotem do łóżka, nadal drżąc z szoku.

- Byłam głupia. Powinnam poczekać dłużej - Hermiona zbeształa się cicho. - Masz swoje własne problemy, bez mojego...

- Nie, Hermiona. W porządku. Tylko to było trochę... niespodziewane. - Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy i zbladł znowu. - Czy... Czy Ron wie?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie. Dyrektor zabronił mi mówić komukolwiek. Nie żebym chciała... - powiedziała smutno. - Już nie potrafię ufać Ronowi. To, co zrobił...

- Myślał, że go zdradzałaś. Ze mną. Musisz mu powiedzieć, że ja nigdy... - zaczął z zapałem Harry, ale Hermiona machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

- Nie, Quiet. Nigdy do niego nie wrócę. Coś się... złamało we mnie. Zaufanie, szacunek. Ja... ja wątpię, abym mogła się z nim kiedykolwiek jeszcze przyjaźnić. A... a co ty czujesz? - spojrzała z lękiem na Harry'ego.

Łzy wypełniły oczy chłopca i opuścił głowę.

- Obawiam się, że to samo, co ty...

Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej. Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem. Stanął w nich Severus - blady, z pustką w oczach.

- Złapali Blacka w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Aurorzy zabrali go do Liberty. Dyrektor został zawieszony w obowiązkach. - Przełknął. - Obawiam się, że jak tylko członkowie zarządu dowiedzą się o tym, zwolnią go.

-----  
Harry otoczył ziemią sadzonkę bielunia i zaryzykował krótkie spojrzenie na drugą stronę stołu. Profesor Sprout umieściła Neville'a i jego w jednej grupie z Hannah i Leah, tak więc Leah pracowała praktycznie twarzą w twarz z nim. Spięła swoje jedwabiste włosy w koński ogon, aby nie przeszkadzały jej w pracy w szklarni, ale długie loki wysunęły się spod gumki i opadły na jej twarz, łaskocząc dziewczynę w policzek. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się przed wyciągnięciem ręki i wetknięciem mahoniowych loków za jej ucho.

Czyjś łokieć wbił się w jego bok.

- Quietus! - wysyczał ostrzegawczo Neville.

Harry szybko opuścił wzrok na roślinę, czując że się rumieni. Schylił się pod stół by podnieść pustą doniczkę, po czym wysypał kolejny worek ziemi na blat. Kiedy sięgał po doniczkę, by posadzić kolejny bieluń, kątem oka dostrzegł, że Leah zrobiła to samo. Zanim zdążył cofnąć rękę, ich dłonie zetknęły się.

Leah podniosła gwałtownie głowę i spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na Harry'ego, który zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Prze... przepraszam - przełknął i spróbował uśmiechnąć się niepewnie. Jej reakcja była jeszcze gorsza niż przedtem. Oczy Leah wypełniła wściekłość i serce Harry'ego zamarło, ale patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę. Wreszcie westchnął i chwycił kolejną garść ziemi.

Ktoś go przeklął, był tego pewny. Całe jego poprzednie życie było nieszczęśliwe, a kontynuacja nie była wcale lepsza.

Jego ojciec chrzestny został zabrany do Liberty, nowego więzienia dla czarodziejów, znowu bez sądu. Prorok poświęcił mu prawie całą pierwszą stronę. Napisano, że pozbawiono go magii tego samego dnia, w którym go złapano, podobnie jak w przypadku ojca Aresa, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Teraz Syriusz nie był nikim więcej niż zwykłym mugolem. Natomiast Dumbledore został zawieszony - werdykt w jego sprawie miał zapaść w przyszłym tygodniu... Były chwile, kiedy Harry czuł, że już za dużo mu się przydarzyło. To właśnie była jedna z takich chwil.

Severus podzielił się z nim podejrzeniami, co do tożsamości nowego dyrektora i Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze, kiedy pomyślał o Lucjuszu Malfoy'u na tym stanowisku. Draco Malfoy już teraz zachowywał się, jakby jego ojciec został wybrany, chociaż byli również inni kandydaci, jak na przykład McGonagall. Długoletnia i doświadczona pracownica Hogwartu miała ona szansę wygrać ze Malfoy'em seniorem, przynajmniej teoretycznie. Ale Harry widział po twarzach nauczycieli, że podzielali złe przeczucia Severusa i żaden z nich nie czekał z utęsknieniem na zmiany. Napięcie podczas lekcji drastycznie wzrosło i Harry ledwo przetrwał podwójne eliksiry z Severusem, który odebrał pięćdziesiąt punktów obu domom (czterdzieści Gryfonom, dziesięć Ślizgonom, oczywiście).

Harry dorobił się pięciodniowego szlabanu w czasie lekcji Obrony, ponieważ nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na najprostsze pytanie (był całkowicie zagubiony w myślach). I nawet Hagrid był tak ostry na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, że zabrał dziesięć punktów Ślizgonom za zachowanie Zabiniego. Harry uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie: odkąd Zabini dowiedział się, że najbardziej prawdopodobnym następcą Dumbledore'a będzie Malfoy, znowu zaczął się płaszczyć, by odzyskać zaufanie jego syna. Głupek. Te miesiące niewierności, które zawdzięczał bójce Harry'ego, nie zostaną wybaczone. Ares i Harry wymienili identyczne, pogardliwe spojrzenia, kiedy zobaczyli starania Zabiniego. Zabini nawet nie starał się dołączyć do syna Opiekuna swojego domu, czy pozostać na stanowisku neutralnym, jak wielu innych. Jego służalczość była odrażająca. Ares, wręcz odwrotnie, pokazał swoją lojalność względem "Quietusa" (a poprzez Quietusa również względem Snape'a i Dumbledore'a) z całkowitą otwartością, chociaż Severus powiedział mu, że będzie musiał powrócić na wakacje do domu.

W szkole panował nastrój ciężkiego wyczekiwania

A Leah nie okazywała żadnych oznak wybaczenia. Przeklęto go - był o tym przeświadczony. Cóż, od czasu do czasu przypominał sobie o troskliwości Severusa, przyjaźni Hermiony lub nawet spokojnym zachowaniu Rona, i był naprawdę im wdzięczny, ale nadal czuł się przeklęty.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnał końca lekcji, Harry prawie uciekł ze szklarni. Niemal wpadł na Rona, który stał niezdecydowanie w wejściu - sam, ponieważ wszyscy Gryfoni ignorowali go z powodu tego, co zrobił. Harry okrążył go ostrożnie, czując wzrastające obrzydzenie i zażenowanie na widok Rona. Upokorzenie, jakiego doznał tamtej nocy było dużo silniejsze, niż jakikolwiek fizyczny ból, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Harry'emu nawet teraz brzmiały w uszach echa obelg rudowłosego chłopaka...

- Quietus... - usłyszał za sobą niepewny głos. Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej, nie oglądając się.

- Teraz Quietus - wymamrotał do siebie. - Co się stało z "ohydnym, małym cwaniaczkiem"? - Czuł tylko frustrację, nie wściekłość.

Nagle chwyciła go czyjaś ręka. Harry krzyknął ze strachu, wyrwał się, poślizgnął i upadł na ziemię. W momencie, w którym jego ciało padło na pokrytą śniegiem ścieżkę, odwrócił się na plecy, wskazując na napastnika różdżką swojego ojca. Niepotrzebnie. Różdżka Neville'a naciskała już stanowczo na szyję zaskoczonego Rona.

- Ron, nigdy nie dotykaj go bez jego zgody - wysyczał Neville. Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się, kiedy zrozumiał.

- Ja tylko... ja tylko chciałem...

- Jeśli on nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, nie zmusisz go. Nie możesz "chcieć" niczego.

Harry nigdy nie widział Neville'a tak zdeterminowanego. Był prawie... przerażający.

- Panie Longbottom! Co ty wyprawiasz? - To nadeszła rozgniewana profesor Sprout. - Odłóż tę różdżkę, zanim skrzywdzisz pana Weasley'a! I dziesięć punktów od Gryfindoru za bójkę.

- Profesor Sprout - Harry wstał. - To tylko nieporozumie...

- Panie Snape? - Spojrzała na niego chłodno. - Nie potrzebuję twoich wyjaśnień. Idźcie, przerwa się już prawie skończyła.

Harry otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Przytaknął i odwrócił się, idąc w kierunku wrót szkoły.

- Dzięki, Neville - powiedział, kiedy dotarli do Wielkiego Hallu.

- Proszę - Neville uśmiechnął się.

Harry pomyślał, że musi skorygować to uczucie "bycia przeklętym". Chociaż to nie zwróci magii Syriuszowi. Syriusz... po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie i dwóch krótkich latach względnej wolności (ograniczonej jednakże ucieczką przed prawem), nawet jego magia została z niego wydarta raz na zawsze. Typowe działanie Ministerstwa... Torturowanie i piętnowanie ludzi bez właściwego sądu, powodowanie nieodwracalnych szkód z powodu ślepego uprzedzenia...

Syriusz z pewnością znowu był torturowany.

Dumbledore będzie musiał niedługo odejść.

Voldemort czuwał i szukał sposobu, by znowu go dopaść.

Przyszłym szefem Severusa miał być człowiek, który torturował go tak bezlitośnie zeszłego lata.

W międzyczasie Harry dotarł do swoich komnat. Nacisnął palcem wskazującym białą plamkę i szybko wszedł do środka, szukając chwili wytchnienia.

Harry westchnął i wyciągnął swoją książkę Mrocznych Sztuk z regału. Pouczy się trochę, zamiast denerwować się tymi wiadomościami.

Litery tańczyły w przyćmionym świetle, ale Harry nie chciał zapalać więcej lamp. Uważał, że zaciemniony pokój był przytulny i wygodny - nie, nie ciemny pokój, nienawidził ciemności w każdej postaci, ale zaciemnione pomieszczenie. Było takie domowe i znajome, zawsze przypominało mu o ich wspólnych dniach, które zespoliły w rodzinę jego i Severusa.

Z westchnieniem Harry zmusił się do skupienia na rozdziale, który dotyczył Niewybaczalnych: ich historii, użycia i możliwych sposobów obrony. Harry wiedział, że nie ma żadnych technik obrony przeciwko tym zaklęciom, więc zdziwił się, kiedy znalazł w książce wpis mówiący:

_ "Są sposoby na uniknięcie nawet trzech Niewybaczalnych zaklęć. Są nimi:_

1. Silna wola i determinacja przeciwko Imperius.

2. Akceptacja bólu i sytuacji przeciwko Cruciatus.

3. Miłość i poświęcenie przeciwko Avada Kedavra.

Wspomniane wyżej opisy, które pomagają uniknąć zaklęć są najważniejszymi cechami Jasnego Czarodzieja." 

A więc ISTNIAŁY sposoby, by z nimi walczyć.

Harry stwierdził, że pierwszy jest znajomy. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie o swym dawnym wcieleniu i jego determinacji. Był wtedy bardziej przestraszony niż zdeterminowany i to zmusiło go do przejścia przez Turniej Trójmagiczny... A jego siła woli była skoncentrowana tylko i wyłącznie na przetrwaniu. Co za żałosna motywacja!

Drugi temat był znajomy z Koszmarnego Dworu, kiedy Severus nauczył go wartości cierpienia i bólu. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie czuł żadnego bólu, nie! Nadal czuł ból, z tą różnicą, że jego świat nie orbitował wokół tego uczucia.

Ból Cruciatus był okrutniejszy, kiedy się na nim koncentrowało. Jeśli ignorował go z całej siły, był słabszy.

Ale to trzecie o Avada Kedavra było zupełną nowością. Albo... niezupełną, ponieważ to poświęcenie jego matki uratowało go przed laty. Ale jak ponownie mógłby zostać uratowany w takiej sytuacji? Czy poświęcenie jego matki wystarczyłoby, by uratować go ponownie?

Głupota. Voldemort nigdy nie spróbuje unicestwić go ponownie Zabójczym Zaklęciem. Miał swoje sposoby na torturowanie i zabijanie, nie potrzebował tych dwóch słów...

Nadal rozmyślał o tym, kiedy Severus przyszedł do domu po kolacji.

- Nie byłeś na kolacji - zabrzmiały jego pierwsze słowa i zamówił spóźniony posiłek machnięciem różdżki. - Dlaczego?

Harry zamknął książkę, odłożył ją na stolik i wziął talerz parówek.

- Nie chciałem. Rano Hermiona pożyczyła mi swojego "Proroka", bo przeczytała w nim o Syriuszu - jego głos zamarł i poczuł, że w gardle mu wyschło. - Oni... to, co mu zrobili jest prawdopodobnie gorsze dla niego niż... niż wszystko inne. Jest teraz jak mugol, i znowu jest w więzieniu, a nadal jest niewinny... - Głos mu się załamał i chłopiec schował twarz w dłoniach. Dłonie jednak nie zatrzymały się na jego twarzy - powędrowały wyżej, do włosów i Harry chwycił się za nie w wewnętrznym bólu. - I nawet nie wie, że żyję! Pewnie myśli, że zawiódł. Syn jego przyjaciela umarł... zabrali mu wszystko, wszystko. A ja, Severusie, pozbawiłem go siebie... - Nie mógł dokończyć. Szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem. - Powinienem był mu powiedzieć - wykrztusił z trudem.

Otoczyły go silne ramiona.

- Chciałbym, aby te ostatnie dni nigdy się nie wydarzyły - powiedział Severus smutnym głosem. - Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, aby ocalić Blacka przed tym losem. Zabrali go, a ponieważ od lat chcieli go złapać, to było pierwsze, co zrobili.

- Jest teraz sam...

Obaj zadrżeli ze współczuciem.

- Gdzie jest teraz dyrektor? - zapytał wreszcie Harry.

- W Snape Manor. Nie przesłuchali jeszcze Bl... Syriusza, więc nie wiedzą, że nasz dom jest kwaterą główną Zakonu i, na szczęście, nie wiedzą o tobie. - Kiedy Snape powiedział ostatnie słowa, objął Harry'ego mocniej. - Dzięki Bogu.

- Ale... i tak go przesłuchają - powiedział Harry. - Mogą się o tym dowiedzieć w każdej chwili.

- Tak, mogą - przyznał Severus. - Dlatego Zakon się przenosi. Nawet Lupin i Ania się przeprowadzą. Pójdą za Zakonem.

- Więc Snape Manor znowu będzie pusty? - Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na chwilę na tę myśl. - To brzmi... strasznie.

- Dla mnie też - w głosie Snape'a słychać było rozbawienie. - Nigdy bym wcześniej nie uwierzył, że będzie mi przykro z tego powodu, iż Lupin, Black i Fletcher opuszczą mój dom... - Wyraz jego twarzy nagle się zmienił. Stał się śmiertelnie poważny. - Quiet, nasza sytuacja będzie dużo trudniejsza.

Harry spojrzał na niego i ich oczy się spotkały.

- Dumbledore'a nie będzie tutaj z nami. Ma swoje własne zadanie do wykonania podczas tej wojny. Nowym dyrektorem zapewne nie będzie Minerva, ale Lucjusz Malfoy - Snape zbladł, wymieniając to imię. - A to pociągnie za sobą wszelkie konsekwencje. Trudniej nam będzie zadbać o własne bezpieczeństwo. Powinieneś być jeszcze bardziej ostrożny. Nigdy nie opuszczaj terenu szkoły.

- Nie będę - obiecał uroczyście Harry.

- Nigdy nie dotykaj niczego, co pochodzi z niepewnego źródła.

- Dobrze.

- Nie zaprzyjaźniaj się z nikim. Wśród twoich przyjaciół nadal jest agent.

- Jestem tego całkowicie świadomy - rzekł ponuro Harry.

- Wiem. Inne zasady: nigdy nie drażnij Draco Malfoy'a. Będzie chciał odpłacić ci za wszystko. Możliwe, że nawet spróbuje pomóc ojcu w dostarczeniu ciebie do Voldemorta, jeśli tylko będzie miał na to szansę.

Harry przytaknął, ale ręce mu zadrżały. Wszystko, co mówił Severus, było zbyt prawdziwe, by znaleźć w tym choć źdźbło humoru.

- A co z tobą? - zapytał.

- Te same reguły dotyczą również mnie, oczywiście.

- Staraj się wytrzymać, Severusie. Malfoy spróbuje cię torturować, jeśli będzie miał okazję.

- Wiem, Quiet.

Harry przytaknął.

- Wiesz, Hermiona spytała mnie, jak będę się nazywał po wojnie.

Severus był bardzo wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego z zainteresowaniem.

- I co odpowiedziałeś?

- Cóż, wątpię, żebym tak długo pożył... - Harry spojrzał na sufit. - Ale jeśli przeżyję, to chciałbym nadal pozostać Quietusem Snape'm. Dodam tylko "Harold" jako drugie imię, jeśli to możliwe.

Severus zerknął na niego z ciekawością.

- To znaczy, że nie chcesz być Harrym Potterem?

Harry uciekł wzrokiem na sufit.

- Twój brat był moim ojcem. Ty jesteś moją rodziną, nie tylko dlatego, że przyjąłeś mnie z powrotem do rodziny Snape'ów, ale... ale... naprawdę. Jesteś moim tatą, prawda? Więc Quietus Harold Snape będzie idealne. Zawiera to wszystko, co było ważne dla Quietusa: Jamesa, ciebie i mnie. Wszystko. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Severusa. - W każdym razie nie sądzę, że nastąpi chwila, kiedy nie zareaguję na "Harry". Czy to w porządku według ciebie?

- Oczywiście, Harry. Zawsze myślę o tobie jako o Harry'm, zawsze.

- Naprawdę? Nie Quietusie? - Harry zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

- Głupie pytanie. Jestem dumny z CIEBIE, HARRY'EGO POTTERA, co powinieneś zrozumieć już dawno temu. To nie swojego brata kocham w tobie, czy siebie, czy ostatniego potomka mojej rodziny, tylko ciebie, głupi dzieciaku. Jeśli chciałbyś zachować nazwisko Potter, nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Nawet więcej, gdybyś nie był moim bratankiem, nadal byłbym dumny z tego, że jestem twoim ojczymem.

- Ty... ty naprawdę tak myślisz? - Harry uśmiechnął się, szczęśliwy. Wszystkie depresyjne myśli uleciały. - Hej, Severusie, wiesz, że zaakceptowałbym ciebie jako mojego ojczyma, nawet jeśli nie bylibyśmy spokrewnieni?

- Zaakceptowałbyś wstrętnego, wrednego Mistrza Eliksirów? - Oczy Severusa zalśniły tak, jak zazwyczaj lśniły oczy Dumbledore'a.

- Oczywiście! - wykrzyknął oburzony Harry.

- A co byś zrobił, gdybym zamienił się nagle w poprzedniego mnie?

- Znalazłbym sposób, by znowu przedostać się poprzez twoje mury - powiedział Harry stanowczo, ale nagłe, złe przeczucie ukłuło go w serce.


	17. Dyrektorzy

**17. DYREKTORZY **

_ 11 luty 1977_

To wina Severusa. Postanowiłem poszukać materiałów na temat Czarnych Lordów z poprzednich stuleci, tylko dlatego, że on postanowił dołączyć do najnowszego - Toma Riddle. Dowiedziałem się wielu ciekawych rzeczy.

Ale zacznijmy od początku (a gdzieżby indziej?). Pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej chciałem się dowiedzieć, było to, czy pomiędzy przodkami miałem jakiegoś Czarnego Lorda. Poczyniłem gruntowne studia na temat Snape'ów, ponieważ większa część rodziny nosi to nazwisko, ale trzeba przyznać, że Snape'owie stali się Mroczni dopiero po "Masakrze w Ipswich" w 1887 roku, kiedy jacyś pijani Aurorzy wymordowali połowę rodziny Snape'ów. Stało się to na skutek błędnie zinterpretowanego listu i Ministerstwo Magii (które widocznie było takie samo wtedy jak i dzisiaj!) zatuszowało całą sprawę. Reszta rodziny - prawie dwadzieścia osób - dołączyła do Sir Drantona (który był ówczesnym Czarnym Lordem), z wyjątkiem pewnego Severusa Snape'a, dziadka mojego ojca. Po upadku Drantona pozostał on ostatnim żyjącym Snape'm. Pozostali zginęli podczas wojny albo zostali straceni po niej. Severus miał czwórkę dzieci: trzech chłopców i dziewczynkę. Tylko jedno z nich opowiedziało się po stronie Mroku - pierworodny syn. Na nieszczęście był to mój dziadek Severus, który miał z kolei tylko jednego syna - mojego ojca, także Severusa. (Mam nadzieję, że Sever swemu pierworodnemu nada inne imię.) Mam także nadzieję, że ty NIE jesteś Severusem. Cóż, jesteś moim dzieckiem, a ja jestem tylko drugim synem, nie pierwszym...

Podsumujmy: na szczęście rodzina Snape'ów nie wydała żadnego Czarnego Lorda na świat. Wszyscy mroczni Snape'owie byli tylko żałosnymi sługami potężnych i okrutnych tak zwanych "lordów". Żal mi ich, naprawdę, tak jak mi żal Severa. Jest idiotą. Pracuje dla firmy, która produkuje lecznicze eliksiry, a w międzyczasie morduje ludzi... Nie. Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

Przyjrzyjmy się drugiej stronie familii: Noblestone'om. Kiedyś była to ogromna rodzina, z wieloma krewnymi na całym świecie. Teraz moja matka jest ostatnią żyjącą z Noblestone'ów. Jej najbliższą krewną jest Narcissa Lestrange, moja kuzynka, dziecko jej zmarłej siostry (teraz ma wyjść za Lucjusza Malfoy'a - "Uśmiechniętego Mordercę") - więc rodzina Noblestone'ów zniknie z tego świata wraz z jej śmiercią. Ostatnim nieumarłym będzie Saevus czyli Krwawy Baron, włóczący się po pustych korytarzach Hogwartu, straszący małych pierwszorocznych... Żałosny koniec szlachetnego, bogatego rodu czystej krwi, prawda? Teraz, kiedy Narcissa i Severus ukończyli już Hogwart, Saevus ma obsesję na moim punkcie, jako że jestem tutaj jedynym jego krewnym. Podsuwa mi wspaniałe pomysły jak łamać zasady bez poważnych konsekwencji - jeśli potrzebujesz jakiejkolwiek pomocy tylko go poproś. Twoja babka była Noblestone, więc z pewnością tobie pomoże. Jest nawet w stanie zlokalizować w szkole Dumbledore'a - myślę, że jest teraz jedynym prawdziwym rywalem dyrektora (przynajmniej pod względem ukrywania się w Hogwarcie). Voldemort jest tylko żałosną namiastką mrocznego czarodzieja w porównaniu z Saevusem, wierz mi.

Noblestone'owie zawsze byli mroczni. Ale nie było pośród nich żadnego Czarnego Lorda, i zazwyczaj pozostawali neutralni podczas wojen Mroku ze Światłem. Cóż, część z nich walczyła po mrocznej stronie - ale było też kilkoro po jasnej, jeśli ich interes się z tym wiązał. A rodzinne interesy dla Noblestone'ów były i są zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Jest nawet zaklęcie rzucone na członków rodziny: ci, którzy są spokrewnieni nie są w stanie siebie nawzajem zranić. Może kiedyś ci się to przyda. Jestem pewny, że potomek Lucjusza będzie walczył po mrocznej stronie podczas twojej wojny. Ten potomek będzie twoim kuzynem w drugiej linii. Cudowni krewni, naprawdę!

Więc możesz się uspokoić: nie jesteśmy żadnymi nieznanymi potomkami Czarnych Lordów, ani nic w tym stylu. Ale chcę cię o coś prosić: nie osądzaj innych mrocznych rodzin zbyt prędko! My też mamy mroczne pochodzenie. Daj im szansę. Może nawet dziecko Lucjusza nie będzie takie złe... Mam nadzieję.

Ale uważaj na Lucjusza! Jestem pewny, że w twoich czasach nadal żyje; nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby był Ministrem - w końcu jest bardzo ambitny. Jego ojciec nie był szlachcicem, tylko bardzo mądrym i bogatym czarodziejem, który ożenił się z ubogą dziewczyną z rodu czystej krwi, by zdobyć szlachectwo. Jest sprytny, ale zdradziecki i z całą pewnością będzie cię nienawidził z całego serca. Wiesz, nienawidzi koncepcji małżeństw szlachecko-pospolitych (śmieszne, zważywszy na jego pochodzenie, prawda?) a nie sądzę, abym miał ożenić się ze szlachecką dziewczyną tylko po to, by zdobyć jego akceptację. Jeśli Lily za mnie wyjdzie, twoja matka będzie szlamą - prawdziwa hańba dla mojej rodziny, nie uważasz? 

-----  
Harry potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem. Quietus nie miał zbyt wysokiego mniemania o Lucjuszu. Co by powiedział, gdyby wiedział, że ma on zostać następnym dyrektorem? Harry nadal miał nadzieję, że zarząd wybierze McGonagall - uczyła w Hogwarcie przez ponad pięćdziesiąt lat i była wicedyrektorką przez długie lata, więc idealnie by się nadawała.

Ale Harry doskonale pamiętał wcześniejsze zachowanie zarządu w stosunku do Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Byli słabi i skorumpowani, a teraz ich awersja w stosunku do Dumbledore'a osłabiała szansę McGonagall. To ostatnie było oczywiście winą Fudge'a. Minister wydał oświadczenie o Dumbledorze w "Proroku", w którym wyraził swoje rozczarowanie beztroskim zachowaniem Dumbledore'a, który przyjmował ściganego kryminalistę w SZKOLE... Artykuł był odrażający, a poza tym podkreślał fakt, że profesor McGonagall była zaufanym towarzyszem zwolnionego dyrektora, i tak dalej...

Harry czuł nienawiść do ministra. Fudge powinien już wiedzieć, że Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą! Przesłuchał Severusa, a potem również Notta w sprawie Voldemorta, ale nie dawał wiary temu, co mówili ludzie pod wpływem Veritaserum. Był tak samo paranoiczny jak Voldemort, jeśli chodzi o tę miksturę. Fudge był wręcz materialistą. Wierzył tylko w to, czego mógł dotknąć własną ręką albo zobaczyć na własne oczy, a jeśli dotknął lub zobaczył coś, czego nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, to tworzył sobie dobre wyjaśnienie. Przypadek Malfoy'a był właśnie taki. Mężczyzna był prawą ręką Voldemorta, co zostało potwierdzone kilkoma zeznaniami. A Fudge miał to gdzieś. Chciał wierzyć w niewinność Malfoy'a, więc wierzył.

Nic nie da się zrobić przeciwko czystej głupocie. Harry zaczynał wyczuwać prawdę w zwyczajowych tyradach Severusa.

Teraz Malfoy zdobędzie całkowitą władzę nad najważniejszą instytucją czarodziejskiego świata: Hogwartem. Domem Harry'ego. Schronieniem wielu uczniów. Wkrótce zamieni się ono w ogromny Koszmarny Dwór, Harry był o tym zupełnie przekonany.

Jednak póki co, McGonagall była tymczasową dyrektorką i wszystko toczyło się zwykłym biegiem, a zima powoli zmieniała się w wiosnę. Zbliżały się egzaminy, czasami nauczyciele zapominali o możliwości nadejścia znaczących zmian i zwiększali swe wymagania. Harry zdołał odpracować szlabany i mógł się uczyć podczas swojego wolnego czasu. Jakoś udało mu się przeżyć również TAMTEN szlaban, chociaż rezultaty nie były zbyt zachwycające - a dokładniej mówiąc, Leah wysłała go do diabła, gdy tylko Severus wyszedł na chwilę, by dać Harry'emu szansę...

Ale Harry nie poddał się jeszcze, jeśli chodziło o Leah. Przynajmniej zdołał ją przeprosić za swoje zachowanie po feriach zimowych.

Jedyną rzeczą, która go denerwowała, była wyjątkowa nadopiekuńczość jego przyjaciół. Towarzyszyli Harry'emu wszędzie, gdziekolwiek szedł. Sprawdzali każdego, z kim rozmawiał. Neville i Ares stworzyli sobie swoisty grafik ochroniarski: jedynym przed nimi schronieniem była biblioteka - ale tam z kolei przebywała Hermiona. Idealny system ochrony!

Ilość zebrań rady pedagogicznej zwiększyła się znacznie. Severus, na siedem wieczorów w tygodniu, pięć spędzał w gabinecie McGonagall, dyskutując nad możliwymi zmianami i perspektywami po przybyciu Malfoy'a, ale Harry wiedział, że on i dyrektorka również martwili się obecnością szpiega wśród nauczycieli. Harry i Severus dzień po dniu spędzali czas na zgadywaniu i kłótniach, kto może być tym szpiegiem, ale nie mogli znaleźć żadnej wskazówki.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Vector, Sinistra, Figg, Hagrid...

Severus typował Hagrida i nawet Harry musiał przyznać, że to najprawdopodobniej Hagrid wypaplał sekrety nauczycieli w Hogsmeade po dwóch czy trzech kieliszkach Ognistej Whisky. Harry powiedział Severusowi, że to już przynajmniej raz się wydarzyło, na jego pierwszym roku...

Tego wieczoru bruzdy na twarzy Severusa były głębsze niż zwykle, kiedy przyszedł do domu. Wyczerpanie emanowało z każdego jego ruchu, kiedy zdejmował ciężką zewnętrzną pelerynę i wieszał ją na wieszaku, kiedy szedł chwiejnym krokiem do krzesła i gdy ciężko na nim usiadł. Harry bez słowa zamówił herbatę krótkim machnięciem różdżki, po czym włożył parujący kubek do ręki mężczyzny.

- Zadecydowano więc, jak podejrzewam - zagaił wreszcie Harry zachrypniętym głosem.

Severus tylko kiwnął głową.

- Kiedy przejmie urzędowanie?

- W poniedziałek - padła krótka odpowiedź.

- To już jutro! - krzyknął przerażony Harry.

- Dokładnie.

-----  
Poniedziałek był koszmarem. Malfoy przybył tuż po śniadaniu, więc pierwsze lekcje zostały oficjalnie odwołane i musieli zostać w Wielkim Hallu, by wysłuchać jego przemowy. Żołądek Harry'ego skręcał się boleśnie, kiedy czekali na Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Ostatnim razem, kiedy go spotkał, przebywał w Koszmarnym Dworze, w komnacie tortur... Jego dłonie były lodowate i zimny pot płynął wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. By odsunąć uwagę od możliwych zdarzeń najbliższych dni, zaczął przyglądać się uważniej swoim towarzyszom. Ku jego zdziwieniu ponad połowa Ślizgonów nie cieszyła się zbytnio na przyjazd Malfoy'a. Wręcz odwrotnie, tylko gang Draco Malfoy'a radował się głośno i radośnie rozglądał. Ares był spięty, Janus i jego przyjaciele szeptali pomiędzy sobą nerwowo, a prawie cały siódmy rok spoglądał gniewnie na młodszych Ślizgonów. Harry wiedział, że byli to ulubieńcy Snape'a. Żaden z nich nie stał się mroczny. Jedna trzecia z nich miała oceny "Wybitne" z przedmiotów; co więcej, to oni jako pierwsi powitali Severusa po letnich wydarzeniach. Chłopcy naśladowali jego styl ubierania, i wszyscy naśladowali jego maniery. Rok Janusa - szósty - nie był już zupełnie "jasny", a sądząc z reakcji na wejście Malfoy'a, wpływ blondyna na uczniów od pierwszego do piątego roku był niezaprzeczalny.

Antypatia ze strony pozostałych domów była jeszcze bardziej widoczna, głównie ze strony Gryffindoru. Podczas gdy Krukoni i Puchoni siedzieli w ciszy z bladymi twarzami, przy stole Gryfonów było głośno. Widać było dłonie zwinięte w pięści, zęby zaciśnięte, a twarze czerwone z wściekłości.

Harry spojrzał na stół nauczycieli, który był udekorowany na tę uroczystość. Trzy miejsca pozostały wolne na środku stołu, pomiędzy McGonagall a Severusem. Profesorowie robili, co mogli, aby zachowywać się normalnie, ale nawet ich twarze wykrzywiły się lekko, kiedy wmaszerował Malfoy. Tak, wmaszerował. Nie wszedł normalnie, ale wmaszerował okazale, z Fudgem po lewej ręce i jakimiś innymi przedstawicielami Ministerstwa. Był pomiędzy nimi Arcus Patil - jedyna osoba o poważnym, a nawet smutnym wyrazie twarzy.

Kilkoro Ślizgonów zaczęło klaskać i nauczyciele podążyli za ich przykładem z kwaśnymi minami. Fudge ukłonił się im, szeroko się uśmiechał z widocznym zadowoleniem. Harry zauważył minę Rona i przez chwilę było mu żal ich utraconej przyjaźni. Tak miło byłoby siedzieć obok niego, rzucać niewybredne komentarze, dotyczące maszerującej grupy i przewracać oczami w odpowiedzi na reprymendy Hermiony - ale niestety, zostali rozdzieleni, a Ron był równie samotny jak Harry na początku roku. Tym razem to Neville czynił komentarze, a Dean chichotał nerwowo, podczas gdy Hermiona spoglądała na nich groźnie od czasu do czasu.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na stół Slytherinu i dostrzegł, że wiele par oczy spoglądało na niego (z wyjątkiem zwolenników Malfoy'a), tak jakby jego towarzysze oczekiwali od niego jakiejś reakcji, albo przywództwa? To nie było wykluczone: w końcu był synem Opiekuna ich domu! Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Harry był świadom, że ogromnie przypomina w tej pozie Severusa, ale o to mu właśnie chodziło. Wielu uśmiechnęło się do niego i skopiowało jego gest. Po chwili jedna połowa Ślizgonów cieszyła się i wiwatowała głośno, podczas gdy druga siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi rękami w ciszy.

Kiedy Harry spojrzał na stół Hufflepuffu, zobaczył jak Ernie uśmiecha się do niego i krzyżuje ręce w taki sam sposób. Powoli prawie każdy Puchon zrobił to samo, a potem cały stół Gryfindoru... wtedy, ku swojej konsternacji, zauważył Terry'ego Boota z Ravenclawu mrugającego do niego i krzyżującego ramiona...

Stopniowo aplauz ścichł i zamienił się z nieprzyjemną ciszę. Harry poczuł łokieć wbijający się w jego bok.

- Draco wie, że to ty - wysyczał mu Ares do ucha. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zobaczył jak Malfoy, Fudge i Patil podeszli do stołu i zajęli swoje miejsca. Na chwilę palce chłopca zwarły się mocno na ramionach, kiedy Severus skulił się nieznacznie, ale na szczęście miejsce obok niego zajął Patil, a nie Fudge czy Malfoy. Obaj - Harry i Severus - odprężyli się.

- Witam wszystkich - Malfoy powitał szkołę z uśmieszkiem równie przyjemnym jak szczerzenie zębów przez psa. Jego publika patrzyła na niego nieprzyjaźnie. Ktoś przy stole Gryfindoru jęknął głośno i z tego samego kierunku dało się słyszeć chichotanie. Twarz McGonagall zachmurzyła się z zatroskania.

"Uważaj na Lucjusza!" Harry prawie słyszał wyimaginowany głos ojca, dudniący w jego głowie. "Uśmiechnięty Morderca" - tak nazywał srebrnowłosego, przystojnego mężczyznę. Harry pamiętał ten uśmiech aż nazbyt dobrze z komnat tortur. Rozumiał zmartwienie profesorów. Malfoy był zbyt niebezpieczny, aby z nim igrać.

Więc pozostał cicho, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, patrząc prosto na Główny Stół. W międzyczasie Malfoy zaczął mówić dalej.

- ...Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie długa i owocna ... pomyłki poprzedniego kierownictwa w dobieraniu jako nauczycieli osób o wątpliwej reputacji... mniej liberalne zachowanie ... sroższe zasady... - Słowa i zdania były jak wodospad, płynęły nieskończonym strumieniem, a wszystkie wskazywały jeden kierunek: dyktatura. - ... i oczywiście, nie będzie żadnych wyjątków. Żadnych uczniów bez przydziału...

Harry wstrzymał oddech, nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Malfoy'a szeroko otwartymi oczami. Oczy nowego dyrektora skierowane były na niego.

Harry drgnął. Było gorzej, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Czy to znaczyło, że nie mógł mieszkać z Severusem? Prawie na pewno. Nagle poczuł się zmęczony.

- Przydzielenie waszego przyjaciela - to słowo w ustach Malfoy'a kipiało od sarkazmu - odbędzie się dzisiaj, przed obiadem, aby mógł zjeść swój posiłek przy właściwym stole ze swoimi właściwymi towarzyszami.

I nie zostało mu nic czasu, pomyślał na wpół spanikowany Harry. Ale wymusił na sobie obojętny wyraz twarzy i wzruszył ramionami. Może te zmiany mu pomogą. Może odkładał integrację z większą liczbą osób zbyt długo i przeprowadzka wyjdzie mu na dobre. Może już czas stanąć na własnych nogach i nauczyć radzić sobie ze swoimi koszmarami i wizjami. Może był już gotowy na to, aby inni widzieli go i dotykali przypadkowo.

Harry uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do Severusa, który tylko skłonił głowę w odpowiedzi. Będą potrzebowali trochę czasu, aby omówić nową sytuację.

-----  
- GRYFINDOR! - zakrzyknęła triumfalnie Tiara Przydziału. Wszyscy w Wielkim Hallu siedzieli cicho. "Oczywiście" pomyślał Harry. Wyciągnął z niej miecz Godrica Gryffindora, czyż nie? Tiara natychmiast go rozpoznała, McGonagall nie musiała nawet nakładać mu jej na głowę. Wykrzyknęła w momencie, w którym wyczuła obecność Harry'ego.

Harry wykrzywił usta z irytacją. Nie miał czasu przedyskutować swoich życzeń z tą przeklętą tiarą - uzgodnił z Severusem, że najlepszym miejscem dla niego będzie Ravenclaw i był pewny, że pasowałby tam idealnie. Gdyby został przydzielony do Ravenclawu, to mógłby zachować swoich Ślizgońskich przyjaciół i kolegów. Co powie Ares? Jak on to odczuł?

Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który skinął do niego uspokajająco głową. Cóż, powiedział Harry'emu, że Slytherin nie jest dla niego bezpieczny - ale być może Gryffindor to lekka przesada jak na jego gust... Ale nie, Ares nie wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Wręcz odwrotnie.

Teraz Harry odwrócił się do Severusa i rozłożył ramiona w geście bezradności. Severus rzucił mu swe typowe "snape'owe" spojrzenie i Harry prawie słyszał, jak warczy "Potter!" z rozdrażnieniem. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do "właściwego stołu z właściwymi towarzyszami", po czym automatycznie usiadł na swoim starym miejscu pomiędzy Ronem a Nevillem, naprzeciwko Hermiony.

Kiedy usiadł, cały stół Gryfindoru wybuchnął burzliwymi wiwatami, a Dean Thomas pochylił się do niego i krzyknął mu do ucha:

- Od teraz nawet Gryfoni mogą zdobywać punkty na Eliksirach!

Harry potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem i mrugnął do Hermiony, która przewróciła oczami. Kiedy hałasy ucichły, Harry wstał i odwrócił się do innych domów.

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nawet teraz jestem przede wszystkim uczniem Hogwartu i waszym towarzyszem, tak jak wcześniej - spojrzał spokojnie na Ślizgonów z siódmego roku, Janusa, Aresa i pozostałych. - Trwa wojna, a my jesteśmy na niej sprzymierzeńcami. Nigdy o tym nie zapominajcie.

Kiedy tylko usiadł ponownie, Malfoy otworzył usta.

- Nie pozwolono ci mówić publicznie, panie Snape.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Nie wiedziałem, że istniało prawo zabraniające tego.

- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryfindoru za twoją bezczelność - zagrzmiał z satysfakcją Malfoy. Z pewnością od lat marzył o odejmowaniu punktów Gryfonom. Harry zakrztusił się. Ta cała sytuacja była po prostu zbyt znajoma. Z wyjątkiem tego, że on nigdy wcześniej nie był karany przez Malfoy'a. Poważna mina McGonagall wytrąciła go z zamyślenia, wzruszył ze skruchą ramionami i podążył za wzrokiem profesor do wielkich szklanych klepsydr znajdujących się na ścianie. "Cóż, zachowanie Rona miało swoje konsekwencje", pomyślał Harry; ale przynajmniej dzisiejsza strata nie była aż tak bolesna, zważywszy, że ostatnio nawet Hufflepuff miał o sto trzynaście punktów więcej od Gryffindoru.

- Podejrzewam, że w tym roku Gryfindor może mieć spore trudności ze zdobyciem Pucharu Domów - wymamrotał cicho Harry. - Cóż, przynajmniej zwycięstwo będzie słodsze!

- Jesteś psychiczny, kumplu - Neville parsknął śmiechem.

Harry sięgnął po sól i ręką szturchnął książkę Hermiony.

- Te podwójne Eliksiry ze Ślizgonami jutro... - usłyszał czyjeś narzekanie.

- Chcesz trochę Bumelanckich Wafelków? - zapytał na to Fred.

- ... i dostałem nowy aparat... - opowiadał komuś podekscytowany Colin.

Rozmowy wokoło Harry'ego odurzały go jak kołysanka. Wszystko było takie znajome. Takie kojące. Harry zamknął oczy z zadowoleniem. Może powrót do Gryfindoru nie był jednak najgorszą możliwością.

Hermiona wyciągnęła go po obiedzie do chaty Hagrida. Ślizgali się na świeżym błocie - pierwszym znaku nadchodzącej wiosny. Po drodze podszedł do niego Ares.

- Czy nie masz nic przeciwko mnie? - Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Jeśli ty nie masz nic przeciwko mnie... - Ares wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic się nie zmieniło, Ares. Nadal jestem tym samym chłopakiem, co rano.

- Ja też - Ares uniósł brew.

- Może powinieneś spędzać więcej czasu w bibliotece - powiedział Harry.

- Może będę - odpowiedział tajemniczo Ares.

- Nie lubię pokojów wspólnych. Są zbyt zatłoczone na naukę.

Nie mogli kontynuować rozmowy. Czyjaś ręka złapała z tyłu Aresa.

- Nie wolno ci więcej z nim rozmawiać - powiedział Malfoy, podczas gdy Crabbe trzymał ramię Aresa.

- Puść go - rzekł groźnie Harry.

- Nie możesz wydawać mi rozkazów, Malfoy. Moja rodzina ma statusu równy twojej. Nawet jeśli "wolność" twojego ojca różni się od mojego - odparł gniewnie Ares.

Crabbe spojrzał z wahaniem na Malfoy'a. Blada twarz blondyna nabrała brzydkiego, czerwonawego koloru.

- Jak śmiesz sugerować...

- Sugerować? - zapytał fałszywie Ares. - Niczego nie sugeruję. Ale powiedz mi, Malfoy, dlaczego tak cię denerwuje to, że rozmawiam z twoim kuzynem? Jesteś zazdrosny?

- Zamknij się!

- Uważaj, co mówisz, Malfoy! Tylko dlatego, że twój ojciec jest... - podszedł do nich wściekły Ron, ale dłoń Harry'ego zamknęła mu usta.

- To nie twoja sprawa, Weasley - Harry wysyczał do niego. - Nie widzisz, że to problem Ślizgonów? Idź z powrotem do swoich Gryfonów - powiedział i odepchnął go. W następnej chwili jego oczy znowu były skierowane na Malfoy'a.

- Nie jesteś Ślizgonem, Snape - powiedział Malfoy, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

- Dlaczego nie? Tylko dlatego, że jakiś stary kawałek kapelusza miał jakieś swoje mgliste pomysły na temat struktury mojego umysłu, nie jestem w mniejszym stopniu przyjacielem Aresa niż wcześniej! Nie bądź śmieszny!

Odpowiedź Harry'ego zaskoczyła wszystkich słuchających. Harry rozejrzał się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Jesteś tępy. Wszyscy wiecie, że pasowałbym do każdego domu. Te całe domy to po prostu głupota!

Usta otworzyły się do protestów, ale nadejście Hagrida na szczęście przerwało kłótnię, a nikt nie chciał kontynuować jej po lekcji. Kiedy wrócili do szkoły, Harry dogonił Rona we wrotach szkoły.

- Weasley - powiedział chłodno. Nadal czuł się nerwowo w jego towarzystwie. - Nie wtrącaj się ponownie w sprawy wewnętrzne Slytherinu. A już szczególnie, nie wtrącaj się ponownie w sprawy Malfoy'a.

- Chciałem tylko cię wesprzeć...

- Nie uważasz, że ja jestem w stanie lepiej obronić się przed nimi, niż ty? Ja wiem, co się dzieje. Ty nie. Trzymaj się z daleka od takich sytuacji.

- Ale... - zaprotestował Ron, ale Harry nie czekał aż dokończy.

- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje argumenty, Weasley. Jesteś mi winien kilka rzeczy. Teraz proszę cię, żebyś się w to nie mieszał. Nie sądzę, aby była to zbyt wysoka cena za twoje życie.

Chłód w głosie Harry'ego i jego rozumowanie zamknęły usta Ronowi. Rudowłosy chłopak przytaknął uroczyście.

- Dzięki - powiedział Harry i odszedł.

-----  
- Jeśli będziesz mieć jakieś wizje, przyjdź do mnie natychmiast - Severus nerwowo przemierzał pokój w tę i z powrotem. - Jeśli będzie cię bolało, przyjdź do mnie natychmiast. Jeśli będziesz mieć koszmary...

- ... przyjdź do mnie natychmiast - dokończył Harry. - Wiem, Severusie.

- Zapalę stały ogień w moim kominku. Zawsze możesz przyjść, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał.

- Dobrze, i już zapakowałem cały słój proszku Fiuu - Harry'emu zaczęło się kręcić w głowie, kiedy tak patrzył na chodzącego Severusa. - Czy mógłbyś zatrzymać się na chwilę? - jęknął wreszcie.

Severus spojrzał na niego krótko, ale nie zatrzymał się.

- Nie, nie mogę - burknął.

- Ja też się denerwuję - powiedział Harry.

- Nie jestem zdenerwowany. Jestem przerażony. Nie wyleczyłeś się jeszcze i...

- Severusie, może to mi dobrze zrobi.

- A może nie.

- Ale mogę wrócić do domu, kiedy tylko zechcę.

- Bądź ostrożny, Harry. - Twarz Severusa złagodniała, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na Harry'm. - Ja... ja...

Harry wstał i stanął na drodze Severusa.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, tato - powiedział i przytulił mocno mężczyznę, kiedy tylko ten wpadł na niego.

- Twój kufer... nie był odpowiedni. Zbyt znajomy. Przełożyłem twoje rzeczy do mojego starego kufra... - wyszeptał Severus we włosy Harry'ego.

- Muszla-N9, prawda? - Harry żartobliwie szturchnął go łokciem. - A co z Peleryną Niewidką?

- Zatrzymałem ją dla siebie. Nie oddam ci jej. Zresztą...

- Wiem. Mam nie łamać zbyt wielu szkolnych reguł - Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie. Staraj się unikać Malfoy'ów.

Harry wypuścił go.

- Przyjdę do ciebie każdego wieczora po kolacji. Dobrze?

- Harry, ja...

- Wiem. Będę ostrożny. Nie martw się. Przetrwamy.

Severus odprowadził Harry'ego do Wieży Gryffindoru. Szli powoli i w milczeniu, stres zacisnął im gardła. Dla obu to miała być pierwsza noc spędzona oddzielnie od sierpnia zeszłego roku.

- Wypij dzisiaj Eliksir Bezsennych Snów. Pierwszy raz zawsze jest najtrudniejszy. Jutro będzie łatwiej - powiedział wreszcie Severus, kiedy już stali przed portretem Grubej Damy.

- Dobrze - Harry w końcu zdołał coś powiedzieć.

- Idź już. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, tato - odpowiedział Harry i zwrócił się do portretu. - Brevi tempore - powiedział i odwrócił się do Severusa. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- Rozumiem. Gryfoni są optymistami jak zawsze...

Severus uścisnął jego ramię uspokajająco i odszedł. Harry z westchnieniem wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Jego stare-nowe życie się właśnie zaczęło.

"GRYFFINDOR GÓRĄ!" napisane było wielkimi literami na ścianie naprzeciwko wejścia. To było pierwsze, co Harry'emu rzuciło się w oczy.

- Wreszcie się uwolniłeś od tych głupich Ślizgonów, kumplu! - Fred prawie na niego wskoczył. - Witaj w najlepszym domu w Hogwarcie!

Harry zesztywniał.

- Nadal jestem Snape'm, Weasley - burknął.

- Co powiedział twój ojciec teraz, kiedy jesteś Gryfonem? - zapytał Seamus.

- Cóż, to było niespodziewane. Obaj myśleliśmy, że będę w Ravenclawie - Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Był zły?

- Dlaczego miałby być zły? - zapytał Harry. - Obaj uważamy, że tutaj jestem bezpieczniejszy niż w Slytherinie z Malfoyem.

- Czy to prawda, że Malfoy jest twoim krewnym? - dopytywał się ktoś.

- Taak. I Krwawy Baron też - Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. - Cóż, możecie mi pokazać mój pokój? Myślę, że skrzaty domowe przyniosły już tutaj moje rzeczy.

- Jasne - Seamus zaprowadził go w stronę spiralnych schodów. - Tutaj!

Sypialnia była tak przytulna, jak Harry ją zapamiętał: okrągły pokój z kilkoma plakatami zawieszonymi na ciemnoczerwonych, aksamitnych zasłonach. Jego kufer już został przyniesiony i stał w nogach jego starego łóżka.

- To było łóżko Harry'ego - wyszeptał Seamus, a pozostali chłopcy, którzy w międzyczasie wypełnili pokój, przytaknęli. - Nie przeszkadza ci to, prawda?

Usta Harry'ego zadrżały.

- Nie - mruknął z wahaniem. - Ale nie wiem czy... czy wam to nie przeszkadza - powiedział i spojrzał prosto na Rona. - Nie chcę zajmować jego miejsca. Ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie.

Ron odwrócił się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeśli je weźmiesz, będzie twoje - oświadczył Ron wyniośle. - Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Pomiędzy nimi było wyczuwalne pewne napięcie.

- Nie moją decyzją było przyjście tutaj - powiedział wreszcie Harry. - Wolałbym być z Severusem w lochach.

Wszyscy zaczęli kręcić się niespokojnie.

- Cóż... - Dean powiedział po długiej ciszy. - Potrzebujemy trochę czasu, aby się do siebie nawzajem przyzwyczaić.

Napięcie zmniejszyło się. Chłopcy rozpoczęli swoje zwyczajne przygotowania do snu. Ron, czując się trochę nieswojo, wyszedł z pokoju. Harry przezornie odczekał, aż umyła się ostatnia osoba; poszedł do łazienki dość późno. Nadal brał prysznic, kiedy wszedł Ron.

Rudowłosy chłopak starał się jak mógł unikać Harry'ego, więc spotkanie w łazience było dla nich obu jednakowo szokujące.

- Sorry, nie chciałem... - wymamrotał, czerwieniąc się z zakłopotania, ale nie dokończył zdania. - O mój Boże... - powiedział, gapiąc się z osłupieniem.

Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem i zaklął głośno.

Znowu zapomniał o zaklęciu maskującym. Blizny były widoczne na całym jego nagim ciele.

- Wybacz mi... - Ron jakoś zdołał wykrztusić. - O mój Boże, Quietus.

Harry spojrzał na niego zimno.

- Wynoś się, Weasley - wysyczał, zasłaniając się ręcznikiem. - Teraz masz, czego chciałeś...

- Nie - Ron potrząsnął głową. - Ja... nie... - Przełknął tak ciężko, że Harry doskonale to słyszał. - Przysięgam, że nie wiedziałem... Myślałem... Percy powiedział...

Wściekłość Harry'ego rosła. Jego ręcznik coraz bardziej przemakał pod prysznicem, a on czuł się upokorzony i bezbronny. Nawet jeśli Ron zachowywał się przyjaźnie, czy starał się przeprosić, to okoliczności nie były do tego najlepsze.

- Powiedziałem, wynoś się! - wrzasnął Harry.

- Quietus, proszę... - Ron nadal nie rozumiał sytuacji. Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl pytanie, czy Ron zawsze był taki tępy.

- Prosisz o co? - Ręce Harry'ego stały się białe, kiedy tak ściskał przemoknięty ręcznik. - Znęcałeś się nade mną przez całe miesiące. Prawie mnie zabiłeś. Teraz nadal oglądasz mnie nagiego... Jak możesz jeszcze bardziej mnie upokarzać? - Sarkazm aż kapał z jego słów.

Ron drgnął, odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Harry'ego zemdliło z nerwów.

Głupi wypadek.

A to był dopiero pierwszy wieczór.

-----  
Następnego dnia mieli podwójne eliksiry ze Ślizgonami. Harry usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu obok Neville'a i czekał nerwowo na przybycie Severusa. Mężczyzna nie pokazał się na śniadaniu i Harry zachodził w głowę, dlaczego. Miał nerwowe skurcze żołądka, a to bolało. Nic nie mógł zjeść, a teraz jego żołądek protestował głośno. Zimny pot wystąpił mu na czole.

Kiedy jednak wreszcie Severus nadszedł, wydawał się tak samo zrzędliwy i ironiczny jak zawsze. Tylko uważne oczy Harry'ego zdołały dostrzec, że bruzdy wokół ust mężczyzny pogłębiły się, że miał sine podkówki pod oczami, a jego ruchy były mniej energiczne niż zazwyczaj.

- Dzisiaj pouczymy się o Gorączkowym Eliksirze, który jest jednym z najpopularniejszych eliksirów leczniczych - Snape machnął różdżką i lista składników pojawiła się na tablicy. - Przepis znajdziecie na stronie 203. Jest dość łatwy do zrobienia. - Odwrócił się do klasy. - Potrwa to niecałą godzinę. Ktokolwiek skończy, niech przyniesie próbkę eliksiru na moje biurko i może odejść. Możecie zacząć.

Harry ziewnął z nudów, czytając tekst. Eliksir był naprawdę prosty; jedyne, na co trzeba było uważać, to właściwa kolejność składników, nic więcej. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak twarz Neville'a rozchmurza się - pyzaty chłopak nadal nie lubił Eliksirów, chociaż nie miał już żadnego wypadku od kilku miesięcy.

Harry nie śpieszył się. Liczył na to, że jeśli wszyscy zrobią swoje eliksiry na czas, to będzie miał kilka minut na rozmowę z Severusem i będzie mógł go zapytać o jego nieobecność na śniadaniu. Więc pracował niezwykle drobiazgowo, czyli niesamowicie wolno, i po dwudziestu minutach zauważył z satysfakcją, że pozostał w tyle nawet za Neville'm, który zawsze robił eliksiry najwolniej w klasie.

Severus krążył wokół dwóch rzędów ławek, czyniąc złośliwe komentarze na temat pracy Deana i Lavender; zabierając pięć punktów od Rona za złą metodę krojenia i kolejne pięć za podglądanie Hermiony. Harry przewrócił oczami i pochylił się nad swoim kociołkiem. Pewne rzeczy najwidoczniej nigdy się nie zmieniają. Ta myśl przyszła mu ponownie do głowy, kiedy Malfoy i Bullstrode usłyszeli komplementy i zyskali punkty (dziesięć), chociaż Harry widział, że ich eliksiry były raczej zbyt gęste.

Hermiona jako pierwsza skończyła pracę. Jej eliksir był doskonały, koloru jasno zielonego i był wystarczająco oleisty, stwierdził Harry, kiedy położyła próbkę na stole Severusa. Profesor spojrzał na nią, potem powiedział coś cicho do dziewczyny. Hermiona przytaknęła i nie wylała reszty mikstury do zlewozmywaka, lecz zostawiła swój kociołek na stole. Severus zajrzał do kociołka Hermiony i ciężko westchnął.

- Pięć punktów dla Gryfindoru - powiedział prawie ze smutkiem. - Możesz odejść, panno Granger.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Snape dał jakieś punkty domowi lwa; Hermiona zebrała w sumie trzydzieści punktów na lekcjach Eliksirów, ale Gryfoni patrzyli teraz na Harry'ego, jakby szczodrość Snape'a była jego zasługą.

W końcu Harry zdołał być ostatnim wraz z Aresem, który męczył się nad swoją miksturą, która nie miała ani właściwego koloru, ani właściwego zapachu, aż Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy zrobił to specjalnie, czy nie. Pokazał próbkę swojego własnego eliksiru Severusowi, a kiedy ten kiwnął głową z aprobatą, Harry poszedł do szafki po większe butelki i zaczął przelewać do nich eliksir swój i Hermiony.

- Kolejne pięć punktów dla Gryfindoru - powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się szeroko. - I kolejne dwa za pomoc w butelkowaniu.

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco i Severus mrugnął.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej dawał ci punkty - powiedział.

- Prawda! - krzyknął Harry i obaj się uśmiechnęli. - Ale Slytherin nadal ma o osiem punktów więcej.

- Najwyraźniej nieudolność jest wrodzoną cechą Gryfonów...

Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu, kiedy spojrzał na męczącego się Aresa.

- Może, więc zaproponujesz Aresowi dołączenie do parady Gryfonów.

Ares jęknął, a Severus uśmiechnął się.

- On nie jest nieudolny, ma teraz tylko tymczasowe trudności w procesie produkcji - powiedział profesor.

- Tymczasowe!? - zapytał Harry i zakorkował ostatnią butelkę.

- No dobrze, być może DZISIAJ nie da rady tego skończyć.

- A co z wytworami Crabbe'a i Goyle'a? - Harry wskazał na dwa purpurowe eliksiry na biurku.

- Będą przedmiotem przyszłych eksperymentów - powiedział z poważną miną.

Ares wreszcie się poddał i wyszedł, pozostawiając za sobą niebieski eliksir.

- Dołożył rumianek i krew smoka w błędnej kolejności - powiedział Severus podnosząc małą buteleczkę i przyglądając się jej. - Typowa pomyłka.

- Dlaczego nie było ciebie na śniadaniu? - spytał nagle Harry.

Severus odstawił flakonik.

- Sama myśl o jedzeniu posiłku obok naszego nowego dyrektora odebrała mi apetyt - warknął. - W każdym razie odbyłem z nim wczoraj wieczorem małą rozmowę. Ledwo powstrzymałem się przed rzuceniem na niego klątwy.

- Czy w ogóle mogłeś zasnąć?

- Niezbyt - Snape pokręcił głową. - A co z tobą?

- Wziąłem eliksir.

- Możesz go wziąć jeszcze dzisiaj, ale jutro...

- Cierpię na problemy ze snem już od pewnego czasu, Severus. Wiem - burknął Harry. - O czym była ta rozmowa?

Severus wymamrotał coś pod nosem, więc Harry musiał czytać z ruchu warg.

- Zasady? Jakie zasady? - zapytał Harry.

- Zasady jego gry, Quiet.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie chcę grać w jego grę.

- Nie masz raczej żadnego wyboru w tej sprawie - Severus położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Musimy udawać, że gramy w jego grę. Musimy udawać, by przeżyć. Uważaj, on nie zaatakuje ciebie wprost. Znajdzie bardziej zdradziecki sposób. Nie daj mu żadnej możliwości złapania cię w pułapkę.

- Dobrze, Severusie.

- Nie zapomnij o lekcji Obrony dzisiaj.

- Nie zapomnę.

-----  
Dziwne, ale przybycie Malfoy'a nie spowodowało nagłego pomnożenia się punktów Slytherinu. Wręcz odwrotnie: nagłe pojawienie się błyskotliwego ucznia w Gryfindorze (i do tego syna Opiekuna Slytherinu) sprawiło, że w dwa tygodnie Gryffindor dogonił Hufflepuff. Wyżej wspomniany uczeń nie był jednak w dobrym stanie. Stawał się coraz chudszy, twarz miał wynędzniałą, a z jego ruchów emanowało przemęczenie.

Za każdym razem, gdy Severus go spotykał, Harry zwykle tłumaczył się, że potrzebuje czasu by przywyknąć do nowej sytuacji i że za kilka dni będzie lepiej.

Z Dumbledore'm jako dyrektorem byłaby to zapewne prawda. Ale sama obecność Malfoy'a w szkole przysparzała Harry'emu poważnych zmartwień, które przenikały do jego snów zamieniając je w koszmary.

Pamiętnik Quietusa również nie rozjaśniał jego myśli. Harry czytał ostatnie wpisy, a były tam tylko mroczne wydarzenia, jedno po drugim: korupcja Ministerstwa, czyny Aurorów, wymordowanie rodziny Blacka (Quietus zawsze wierzył, że Anna Black byłaby w stanie odciągnąć jego brata od Voldemorta), śmierć starych Potterów i wielu innych, nieznanych Harry'emu ludzi; mrok powoli pokrywający cały czarodziejski świat, oczekiwania Dumbledore'a oraz brak wiary Quietusa we własne siły i możliwości - jedyna radosna rzecz, jaka spotkała jego ojca była miłość jego matki, ale niestety, Harry znał koniec opowieści aż zbyt dobrze, aby cieszyć się z tego.

Była późna noc i nie był w stanie ponownie zasnąć po koszmarze, więc przeczytał ostatni wpis w pamiętniku.

Ostatni wpis... Kiedy jego oczy ujrzały puste, białe kartki, bał się przeczytać ostatnie słowa swojego ojca. Był już tak przyzwyczajony do czytania tych notatek, do dzielenia uczuć, oczekiwań, zmartwień, radości, że skończenie lektury pamiętnika było jak ponowna śmierć Quietusa Snape'a, ale tym razem raz na zawsze. Harry ponownie poczuł ten nieznośny dystans, który ich oddzielał; ten dystans, który wydawał się znikać w ciągu ostatnich tygodni - znowu tam był, a Harry wiedział, że już tak pozostanie na zawsze.

Quietus Snape odejdzie, tak jak odeszli James Potter i Lily Evans, zostawiając go samego. Harry był smutny, ale nie złościł się. Został sam, ale nie był samotny. Myśląc o Severusie, spojrzał na ostatni wpis i zaczął czytać.

-----  
_ 26 listopada 1979_

Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Wczoraj zapytałem Lily, czy wyjdzie za mnie, a ona się zgodziła! Ojciec poprosił mnie, abym go odwiedził w przyszłym tygodniu - myślę, że to będzie wspaniała okazja, aby przekazać mu wiadomości. Nie będzie szczęśliwy, oczywiście, i prawdopodobnie mnie wydziedziczy, ale przynajmniej nie będę musiał już znosić regularnych wizyt.

Sever, głupi sługa skupionego tylko na mroku Lorda będzie miał poważne problemy z oddychaniem, jestem tego pewny, i może będzie tak rozkojarzony, że wreszcie uda mi się go pokonać w partii szachów (inaczej nie mam z nim szans).

James wydaje się cieszyć naszym szczęściem... Biedny James! Jest taki wspaniałomyślny!

Uzgodniliśmy, że nie powiemy nic jego przyjaciołom. Nie ufam im. Jeden z nich przekazuje informacje Voldemortowi, wychwyciłem kilka wskazówek na ten temat podczas mojej codziennej gry w szachy z Severem. Jestem pewny, że to Peter, ale zarówno James jak i Syriusz podejrzewają Remusa. Peter jest ostatnią osobą, o której byś pomyślał. Ale wierz mi, dobrzy szpiedzy są zawsze tacy. Jeśli szukasz szpiega w swoim kręgu, podejrzewaj najbardziej niewinnie wyglądającą osobę, a znajdziesz go!

I... jeszcze jedno. Wczoraj Lily pokazała mi książkę na temat proroctw. Szukała znaczenia mojego proroctwa od września i teraz podzielę się jej odkryciami z tobą.

Najpierw napiszę jeszcze raz proroctwo:

"Poprzez śmierć dasz życie; poprzez miłość jaką dasz ukochanej, ona pokona twojego wroga. Ale Czarny Lord powróci, kiedy jego czas nadejdzie i twój potomek będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze śmiercią, by go pokonać i pozostać."

Wyjaśniła, że ja umrę. Cóż, już to podejrzewałem. Powiedziała, że moja śmierć najprawdopodobniej przyczyni się do czyjegoś życia, chociaż to wyjaśnienie było dość mgliste również dla niej. To Lily pokona Voldemorta, ale tylko czasowo, jak wynika z drugiej połowy. Będziemy mieli dziecko, ciebie, ale twoje przeznaczenie nie jest takie pewne jak nasze. Możesz zdecydować, czy chcesz go pokonać czy nie. Jeśli wybierzesz to pierwsze, to aby ocalić świat z łap potwora, musisz umrzeć. Nie wiem, czy znasz jedyną możliwość uniknięcia Zabijającego Zaklęcia - jest nim poświęcenie. Ale to dotyczy nie tylko Zabijającego Zaklęcia, ale każdej zabójczej intencji. Tylko chętne poświęcenie jest w stanie ocalić i ochronić nasz świat. Najwyraźniej chodzi o TWOJE chętne poświęcenie.

Część dotycząca "pozostania" jest kolejnym ciekawym tematem.

Myślę, że możesz zacząć pisać własny pamiętnik... jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli... 


	18. Szlaban

**18. SZLABAN **

W miarę jak zbliżała się Wielkanoc, Harry zdołał spędzić trochę czasu z niezmiernie wyczerpanym Severusem. Malfoy, nie chcąc zostać zdemaskowany, nie zaryzykował atakowania ich otwarcie; po prostu robił wszystko, co tylko mógł, by ich życie zamienić w piekło. Severus poświęcał prawie cały swój wolny czas na dozorowanie szlabanów i pilnowanie uczniów; oraz przygotowywanie eliksirów dla ambulatorium. Musiał też ciągle składać zeznania przeróżnym urzędnikom ministerstwa, wyjaśniając swoją przeszłość i działalność jako Śmierciożercy.

Na koniec wiosny było już pewne, że Malfoy pozbędzie się go wraz z zakończeniem roku szkolnego. To była przerażająca perspektywa, ale starali się o tym nie myśleć. Głównie dlatego, że Harry radził sobie coraz lepiej ze swoimi kolegami z domu, nawet we wspólnym dormitorium i wspólnej łazience. Tylko dwukrotnie przyszedł do Severusa, szukając pocieszenia: po wyjątkowo brutalnych wizjach, i nie spali podczas tamtych nocy ani minuty - rozmawiali lub siedzieli w otaczającej ich przytulnej ciszy.

Nie tylko Severus miał odejść ze szkoły. Z wyjątkiem profesorów: Sinistry, Vectora, Sprout i Binnsa, wszyscy nauczyciele dowiedzieli się, że otrzymają wymówienia wraz z końcem semestru.

Harry zastanawiał się nad zmianami w szkole, i tym razem Severus nie protestował. Hogwart jak dotąd nie zmienił się zbytnio, ale Harry był pewny, że bez zwolnionych nauczycieli nigdy już nie będzie taki sam. Przestał być jego domem - to było chyba gorsze, niż gdyby go zburzono. Został zbezczeszczony, okaleczony.

Pewne rzeczy jednak uległy zmianom. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wizyta Aurorów nie skoncentrowała się na Ślizgonach, choć kiedy Harry wszedł do klasy przeznaczonej na przesłuchania, ujrzał oczywistą nienawiść i pogardę w oczach Percy'ego.

Percy skądś wiedział, że Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą - Harry był tego pewien. To popsuło młodemu Aurorowi całą zabawę: nie mógł już więcej udawać, że swoją brutalnością wspiera Jasną Stronę. Z drugiej strony, dowiedział się pewnych rzeczy o Severusie, Galvanych i ich szokująco podobnym losie (Śmierciożercy-Którzy-Zostali-Szpiegami), a także o zachowaniu Rona i jak na to zareagował "Quietus". Tak więc, rzucił tylko na Harry'ego Revelo i uczynił kilka nieprzyjemnych komentarzy na temat jego blednących blizn, a potem pozwolił chłopakowi odejść.

Czas przeznaczony na posiłki również skrócono, a do planu zajęć zostały dodane dodatkowe i obowiązkowe godziny. To nie były prawdziwe lekcje, nie uczyli się niczego nowego. Było to, przeznaczone na odrabianie prac domowych i przygotowywanie się do następnych lekcji, siedzenie w klasie pod opieką nauczyciela (który był na ogół równie znudzony jak oni). Harry potrzebował zgody na pójście do biblioteki raz czy dwa razy w tygodniu, aby poszukać potrzebnych mu książek. A nawet w bibliotece nauczyciele pilnowali uczniów tępym wzrokiem.

Drużyny Quidditcha miały dwa razy w tygodniu czas na treningi, i nawet weekendy były tak dobrze zaplanowane, że Harry z trudem znajdował czas dla swoich przyjaciół. Jedynym miejscem, w którym mogli rozmawiać, było dormitorium, ponieważ na pokoje wspólne zostały rzucone Zaklęcia Nadzoru, które sygnalizowały nauczycielom, jeśli jakikolwiek uczeń przebywał tam podczas ciszy nocnej.

Nawet dormitoria były od czasu do czasu sprawdzane, ale profesorowie nie zgłaszali żadnych wykroczeń dyrektorowi, przynajmniej tak powiedział Severus Harry'emu. Życie uczniów było wystarczająco nieszczęśliwe, nawet bez zabierania im tej namiastki wolności, kiedy mogli porozmawiać podczas nocy.

- Musimy coś zrobić - powiedział Neville pewnego sobotniego wieczoru. - To jest... straszne! A Malfoy odwołał nawet weekendy w Hogsmeade!

- Nie odwołał ich zupełnie - powiedział nagle Ron. Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego. Ron na ogół nie brał udziału w ich rozmowach o północy. Zbyt dokuczało mu sumienie w towarzystwie Harry'ego, i starał trzymać się od niego jak najdalej w każdej sytuacji. - Widziałem młodszego dupka i jego kumpli, jak tam szli razem z jego ojcem... - Spojrzał na Harry'ego. - ...i z twoim - dodał cicho.

Harry przestraszył się.

- Co? - zapytał zalęknionym głosem. - Ale...

- Najwyraźniej Ślizgoni są od nas lepiej traktowani... - Twarz Rona wykrzywiła się z obrzydzenia.

- Jesteś pewny, że to Severus z nimi szedł? - przerwał mu Harry.

- Tak. Dlaczego nie miałby pójść? Zawsze myślałem, że Ślizgoni...

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - wrzasnął Harry. Ron zbladł, kiedy zrozumiał.

- Daj spokój, Quietus, miałem na myśli...

- Zamknij się - wysyczał Harry ciszej, ale nie spokojniej.

- Nie, nie zamknę się. Nie zamierzałem go obrazić. Ja tylko... nie pomyślałem, że ty.... on...

- Nadal jesteś w stosunku do niego uprzedzony - Harry cedził cłowa poprzez zaciśnięte zęby. - Chociaż gdybyś pomyślał, przynajmniej trochę, wiedziałbyś. - Zeskoczył z łóżka i pochylił się nad Ronem z groźną miną. - Niniejszym zwracam twoją uwagę na fakt, że latem on ZDRADZIŁ szefa pana Malfoy'a i był torturowany przez wiele dni, nawet przez wyżej wspomnianego dżentelmena - z jego głosu sączył się sarkazm.

- Ale ja... - zdołał tylko wyszeptać Ron.

- Zostaw go w spokoju, Quietus - Harry usłyszał Neville'a. - Nie ma sensu bardziej go straszyć.

Harry wyprostował się i odwrócił się od Neville'a.

- Tak uważasz? Cóż, ja tak nie sadzę. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił mnie i Severusowi, nie ma prawa mówić o nim w ten sposób!

- Nic nie zrobiłem twojemu kochanemu ojcu! - warknął Ron, ale w jego głosie słuchać było bolesną nutę.

- Nie? - Harry zmrużył oczy. - A ta kłótnia z Hermioną, kiedy wykrzyczałeś przed całym Gryfindorem, że jest niczym więcej niż tylko odrażającym Śmierciożercą? Nie uważasz, że to trochę obraźliwe? Bolesne? Po lecie..

- Nie był tam sam! Harry również tam był, a Harry nie był taki jak on, ale zginął! - odwrzasnął Ron.

- To nie była wina Severusa - głos Harry'ego był chłodny.

Ron opuścił głowę.

- Tak, wiem. Ale nadal... tak trudno się z tym pogodzić. Chciałbym, żeby to był on... - Ron nagle zamilkł. Harry poczuł, jak jego serca ściska ból.

- On też by tak wolał - powiedział, ignorując przerażony wzrok Rona. - Jeśli to ciebie uspokoi, on chciałby tego samego.

- Czemu miałby tego chcieć?

Teraz wszyscy chłopcy w dormitorium skupili się na nich. Nagle Harry zrozumiał, że winien był coś swojemu byłemu i swoim obecnym przyjaciołom. Nic nie wiedzieli o tym, co się stało z ich przyjacielem, poza tym, że został zabity.

- Cóż, może nie powinienem mówić wam wszystkiego, ponieważ Severus nie chce, aby zbyt wiele osób wiedziało o jego życiu i jego sekretach, ale mogę wam opowiedzieć część. - Ron podkurczył nogi robiąc miejsce Harry'emu, aby ten mógł usiąść na jego łóżku. Po chwili dołączyli do nich trzej chłopcy, przyglądający się Harry'emu z wyczekiwaniem. Łóżko Rona nagle stało się za małe.

Harry zastanowił się, stwierdzając, że musi być wyjątkowo ostrożny, jeżeli nie chce zostać zdemaskowany.

- Kiedy Voldemort złapał Pottera i chciał go zabić, Severus spróbował go ocalić. Voldemort - Harry nagle zauważył, że jego koledzy drgnęli, słysząc znienawidzone imię, ale już po raz drugi wypowiedział je w ciągu dwóch minut - zdecydował się zabić ich obu, ale chciał uczynić ich tortury bardziej nieznośnymi i bolesnymi, więc zamknął ich razem w jednej celi.

Pozostali wymienili przerażone spojrzenia, wreszcie Seamus wymamrotał:

- Cóż, Harry i twój ojciec nie byli w ee... przyjaznych stosunkach.

- Sami-Wiecie-Kto był okrutniejszy niż myślał - dodał Dean. Ron uśmiechnął się lekko, i nawet usta Harry'ego lekko się wygięły, kiedy pomyślał o swoich uczuciach, tuż po odkryciu tożsamości swojego towarzysza...

- Tak, wiem. Severus mi opowiadał - Harry przytaknął poważnie Seamusowi. - Ale Sam-Wiesz-Kto miał inny cel, głębszy, w uwięzieniu ich razem. Przebywali razem całymi dniami, z wyjątkiem czasu, kiedy ich torturowano.

Zszokowane spojrzenia.

- Masz na myśli fizycznie? - zapytał Dean.

- Tak. Głównie za pomocą zaklęć, ale było również wiele zwykłego fizycznego znęcania się.

- Harry był... bity? - głos Rona był tylko szeptem.

- Nie tylko bity, i nie tylko on. A z biegiem czasu stawali się sobie coraz bliżsi, i zaczęli czuć do siebie szacunek.

- Snape - szanujący Harry'ego? - Neville'owi ten pomysł wydał się absurdalny.

- Myślę, że nie możemy zrozumieć ich sytuacji, ponieważ nigdy nie byliśmy w podobnej. Ale to psychologiczne sprawy, Severus opowiadał mi o tym. Szacunek, troska, przywiązanie często występują w takich sytuacjach jak ta. Więc byli w dobrych stosunkach. Vol... Sami-Wiecie-Kto osiągnął poprzez to swój cel.

- Stop. Nie rozumiem - powiedział Neville i pozostali przytaknęli jego słowom.

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

- Voldemort wiedział od samego początku, że staną się sobie bliżsi w takiej sytuacji. To dlatego umieścił ich w jednej celi. Kiedy jego plan zaczął działać, wykorzystał to przeciwko nim. Próbował szantażu na jednym, poprzez torturowanie drugiego.

- Bydlak... - wymamrotał Ron i Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Severus nazywa Voldemorta Największym Bydlakiem...

- Ale w takim razie dlaczego do niego dołączył? - zapytał Seamus. Harry warknął.

- Nie sądzę, aby to była twoja sprawa.

Seamus wycofał się.

- W porządku. Ja tylko... jeśli go nienawidzi, to dlaczego... więc... - bełkotał wzburzony.

- Sami-Wiecie-Kto zabił jego ukochaną, a później jego brata.

Cisza.

- Jego bratem był ten, który przewyższał wszystkich w tym stuleciu, jak podejrzewam - powiedział Ron.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - Harry spojrzał na niego. Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Lekcje Binnsa. I Percy widział jego akta w ministerstwie. Miał maksymalne wyniki z SUMów i OWTMów.

- Maksymalne?! - wykrzyknął Neville. - To niemożliwe. Nikt nie otrzymuje maksymalnych wyników na tych egzaminach!

- Z wyjątkiem jego - powiedział Harry i pomyślał o pamiętniku Quietusa. Jego ojciec był w szoku, kiedy dowiedział się o swoich wynikach. Neville miał rację. Nikt nie miał podobnych wyników w ciągu ostatniego stulecia. Cóż, Dumbledore miał, ale on uzyskał te wyniki 150 lat temu... Uśmiechnął się. - I z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a.

- On był w Slytherinie? - zapytał Dean.

- Dumbledore? - zapytał w odpowiedzi Harry i Dean wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak "idiota". Seamus uśmiechnął się. Harry pokręcił głową w rozbawieniu. - Nie. Quietus był w Ravenclawie.

- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Tiara Przydziału nie przydzieliła ciebie do Ravenclawu - powiedział Neville. - Bardziej pasujesz do tamtego domu. A Tiara nie zastanawiała się nawet ani chwili.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Dumbledore powiedział, że profesor Snape sprowadził Harry'ego z powrotem... stamtąd - Ron nagle powrócił do przerwanej rozmowy.

- Tak - powiedział Harry. - Severus starał się uratować go z zupełnie beznadziejnej sytuacji, z doskonale strzeżonego więzienia. Prawie mu się udało. Ale ich wrogowie mieli przewagę liczebną i zabili Pottera, kiedy ten walczył z dementorami. Severus przyniósł go w ramionach do Hogwartu. Był zupełnie zdruzgotany. Gdyby mnie nie było, to nie wiem, czy by przeżył - dokończył Harry.

- A co... zrobił mu Malfoy? - zapytał ostrożnie Seamus.

- Znęcał się nad nim fizycznie - odpowiedział Harry nie wdając się w szczegóły. - Chociaż byli przyjaciółmi przez ponad dwadzieścia lat, a Severus był jego kuzynem i również ojcem chrzestnym Draco Malfoy'a.

- To znaczy, że jesteś spokrewniony z Malfoy'em? - Dean osłupiał.

- Tak, jest. Nawet ja jestem spokrewniony z rodziną Malfoy'a - Neville pośpieszył Harry'emu z pomocą. - Wiecie, mania czystej krwi...

- I zbytnio mi to nie imponuje - powiedział Harry. - Nie mogę znieść tego nadętego dupka. Nie wspominając o jego zachowaniu w stosunku do Severusa...

Podekscytowany Neville złapał Harry'ego za rękę.

- A jak on... radzi sobie z faktem, że jego oprawca jest obecnym dyrektorem? Jak może gdziekolwiek z nim iść?

- Przez większość czasu nie możemy robić tego, co chcemy, panie Longbottom, ale to co musimy - głos Severusa był zmęczony, ale Harry'emu ulżyło, kiedy go usłyszał. Skoczył na równe nogi; oczy mu świeciły z ulgi i radości.

- Jesteś z powrotem!

- Oczywiście - Severus przewrócił oczami. - Rozmowa skończona. Do łóżek! Quiet, chodź ze mną na chwilę, proszę.

Harry włożył kapcie i podążył za wysokim mężczyzną do pokoju wspólnego, podczas gdy pozostali wrócili posłusznie do swoich łóżek.

- Nie odejmuj punktów, proszę - wyszeptał Harry do Severusa, kiedy schodzili po spiralnych schodach.

- Nie zamierzałem - powiedział Severus. Kiedy dotarli do pokoju wspólnego, odwrócił się do Harry'ego z poważną miną. - Co im powiedziałeś?

- O czym? - zapytał Harry.

- O mnie. I Malfoy'u.

Severus był zły.

- Żadnych szczegółów. Pytali o... Harry'ego - wymamrotał. - Musiałem coś im powiedzieć. Co chciał Malfoy od ciebie? - zmienił temat.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- To była tylko mała demonstracja, by pokazać mi moje miejsce, kilka gróźb... - jego głos ucichł.

Harry położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ich oczy spotkały się. Harry zdumiał się, kiedy zauważył, że nie był dużo niższy od Severusa.

- Przetrzymamy ich.

- Chcą nas zabić, przed wszystkimi Śmierciożercami, by zademonstrować, jaki los spotyka zdrajców, Quiet.

- Ale Malfoy nie zabrał cię do Voldemorta! - wyszeptał Harry.

- Powiedział, że Voldemort ma czas. Z początkiem lipca będę musiał opuścić szkołę. Spróbują wtedy mnie schwytać, ponieważ to już nie zagrozi pozycji Malfoy'a.

- Więc tak długo, póki jesteśmy w szkole, jesteśmy bezpieczni - podsumował Harry.

- Nie wiem. - Mina Severusa wyrażała niepewność. - Coś dziwnego było w zachowaniu Malfoy'a... On kłamie. Bądź BARDZO ostrożny.

Harry przytaknął cicho.

- A teraz do łóżka - Severus krótko przytulił Harry'ego. - Śpij dobrze.

Harry nie chciał wracać do dormitorium. Poszedł do łazienki i usiadł na ławce, na której zazwyczaj kładli swoje ubrania.

Więc Voldemort znowu go ścigał. Może... to miała być właśnie ta okazja, by się z nim zmierzyć, by poświęcić siebie i ocalić społeczeństwo czarodziejów przed tym potworem.

Ale on nie chciał umrzeć. Nie chciał poświęcić swojego życia. Miał tylko piętnaście lat!

Harry oparł się o ścianę i pozwolił zalewać się falom czystej rozpaczy.

Nigdy nie pragnął takiego losu. Chciał normalnego, całkowicie przeciętnego życia - normalnego, ze zwykłymi bólami i rozczarowaniami, jakie ono niesie, nic innego...

Skulił się, obejmując mocno ramionami kolana i pozwolił płynąć łzom.

Chciał żyć. Rozpaczliwie chciał żyć. Cóż, nie za wszelką cenę, ale jednak...

Przez cienką piżamę czuł lodowatą ścianę łazienki. Czuł jak skóra na plecach go boli. Zaczął dygotać, ale nie dbał o to.

Wszystko wydawało się takie odległe i dziwne. Tak nieprawdopodobne.

Czy nie cierpiał wystarczająco ostatniego lata? W ciągu ostatnich piętnastu lat?

Ławka ugięła się trochę pod czyimś ciężarem. Harry uniósł głowę z kolan i odwrócił twarz w stronę chłopaka, który usiadł obok niego.

- Czego chcesz, Weasley? - zapytał, ale jego głos był zbyt zachrypnięty od płaczu, by mógł nadać mu ostry ton.

- Nie wracałeś. Bałem się, że...

- Bałeś! - Harry prychnął sarkastycznie.

- No... - Ron poruszył się i wbił wzrok w zachlapaną podłogę. - Coś w tym stylu. Ja tylko... ja... - nie dokończył.

- Wyduś to z siebie - powiedział niecierpliwie Harry.

- Czego chciał Malfoy od profesora Snape'a? Groził mu?

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Słuchaj... Płakałeś - odezwał się Ron.

- To nie twoja sprawa - głos Harry'ego stał jeszcze chłodniejszy.

- Tak... ale nie. Słuchaj... - Ron był bardzo skrępowany. Harry rozzłościł się i zaczął wstawać. - Nie! Czekaj, proszę, tylko chwilę.

Rozdrażnienie w jego głosie zatrzymało Harry'ego w połowie ruchu. Usiadł z powrotem na ławce.

- Dobra. Na chwilę. Mów.

- Tak. Słuchaj. Twój ojciec był szpiegiem. Czy to nie znaczy, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto chce się na nim zemścić? Mama opowiadała mi o moich... krewnych. Galvanych. Powiedziała, że Sam-Wie... Vol... Voldemort - Ron przerwał na chwilę - zabił ich dzieci, żeby odstręczyć innych od szpiegowania. To... - Znowu przerwał. - ...to według mnie znaczy, że chce was dopaść, obu, teraz.

- Dokładnie - stwierdził Harry i wstał. Nie chciał kontynuować tej rozmowy.

- Ale już ciebie schwytał, prawda? - Ron mówił dalej, również wstając. - Już próbował cię zabić, tak? To on ci zrobił te blizny, prawda?

Harry odwrócił się, złapał Rona za przód piżamy i wysyczał mu w twarz:

- Nie-twój-pieprzony-interes, Weasley!

- Chciałem tylko przeprosić, bo jeśli to Sam-Wiesz-Kto... - wybełkotał Ron.

- Ktokolwiek zrobił mi blizny, ty nie miałeś prawa znęcać się nade mną, Weasley. Czemu uważasz, że jeśli to szyba samochodu by mnie poraniła, to twoja odpowiedzialność byłaby mniejsza? - Harry nagle poczuł się zbyt słaby na kłótnię. - Nigdy nie dałeś mi szansy. Znienawidziłeś mnie od pierwszej chwili tylko dlatego, że nienawidziłeś mojego ojca. Teraz nadal mnie nienawidzisz. Nienawidzisz nas obu, a jeżeli przyznałbym, że to przez Voldemorta mam te blizny, to nienawidziłbyś mnie jeszcze bardziej, tylko dlatego, że my przeżyliśmy a Potter nie!

- Nie nienawidzę ciebie! - odkrzyknął Ron.

- Przyszedłeś tutaj tylko po to, aby uspokoić swoje sumienie - powiedział Harry, jego głos nagle zabrzmiał łagodnie. - Starasz się ukoić swoje nerwy, Weasley. Nie żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś, ze względu na mnie. Żałujesz tego ze względu na siebie, ponieważ omal nie stałeś się mordercą. Nie lubisz mnie bardziej niż wcześniej. Nigdy nie próbowałeś zrozumieć mnie, ani Severusa. Wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze szukałeś powodu, aby znienawidzić nas jeszcze bardziej. I nawet teraz chcesz tylko znaleźć usprawiedliwienie na to, co zrobiłeś. Ale nie znajdziesz. Severus był po Jasnej Stronie od wielu, wielu lat. Był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a jeszcze podczas tamtej wojny. Zawsze starał się uratować Pottera, pomimo... nie, to nie ma znaczenia. A co do mnie - nigdy nie byłem mrocznym czarodziejem. Nigdy nic nie zrobiłem przeciwko tobie. Nigdy nawet nie próbowałem zabrać ci dziewczyny. Chciałem tylko, aby zostawiono mnie w spokoju - dokończył i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do drzwi.

- Czy możesz wybaczyć mi to, co ci zrobiłem? - zapytał Ron słabym głosem za jego plecami.

- Wybaczę, kiedy twoje przeprosiny nie będą tylko kiepskimi próbami usprawiedliwienia siebie - powiedział Harry nie oglądając się i wyszedł.

-----  
Harry znowu został po Eliksirach, by porozmawiać chwilę z Severusem. Przy takich okazjach nie mówili o niczym ważnym, głównie o nauce Harry'ego.

- Nadal nie jestem w stanie rzucić Patronusa - westchnął chłopiec i mrugnął do Mistrza Eliksirów. - Ale z pomocą Hermiony przynajmniej nauczyłem się wyczarowywać srebrną mgiełkę, i nawet profesor Figg powiedziała, że to jest spodziewany rezultat dla ucznia piątego roku.

To była prawda. Hermiona w jakiś sposób zdołała dostać wspólny szlaban z Harry'm w klasie Transmutacji i McGonagall kazała im posprzątać po kolacji salę, podczas gdy ona ślęczała nad papierkową robotą w swoim gabinecie. Harry miał swoje podejrzenia, gdyż McGonagall nigdy wcześniej nie dawała takich szlabanów, ale później Severus wyjaśnił mu, że wszyscy nauczyciele starali się zmniejszyć napięcie wśród uczniów, przede wszystkim poprzez dawanie im szlabanów tego rodzaju.

Wtedy Harry zaczął obserwować nauczycieli i zauważył, że Severus miał rację. Odbierano mniej punktów a dawano więcej szlabanów. Filch był wyjątkowo zadowolony: szkoła była czyściejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Trzy szlabany z Hermioną wystarczyły, aby nauczył się jak NIE wyczarowywać pełnego Patronusa, tylko typową mgiełkę czy dym, tak jak inni w klasie.

- A inne przedmioty? - Severus uniósł brew.

- Binns jak zwykle...

- Profesor Binns, Quiet.

- Taak - Harry westchnął. - Transmutacja dość dobrze, Numerologia...

- Profesor Vector powiedział, że jesteś najlepszy, wraz z panem Bootem i panną Granger - Snape uśmiechnął się dumnie.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

- Możliwe - wzruszył ramionami. - Profesor Flitwick oddał nasze prace na temat zaklęć modyfikujących pamięć - zmienił temat. - Napisałem o leczeniu modyfikacji pamięci i procesie odzyskiwania wspomnień. Profesor Flitwick dał mi za to "Wybitną", chociaż powiedział, żebym przestudiował jeszcze temat częściowych modyfikacji pamięci. Wiesz, Neville o tym napisał - powiedział zamyślony Harry.

- I co znalazłeś? Czy możliwe jest odzyskanie utraconych wspomnień? - zapytał z ciekawością Severus, pochylając się bliżej.

- Cóż, nie zawsze - westchnął Harry. - Są pewne warunki... Najprostszym przypadkiem jest taki, kiedy rzucający sam zdejmuje z siebie zaklęcie. Rzucający prawie zawsze może zdjąć swoje zaklęcie. Chyba, że zaklęcie zostało źle rzucone - na przykład, jeśli rzucono je różdżką zniszczoną albo należąca do kogoś innego, albo jeśli rzucający nie skoncentrował się odpowiednio... W normalnych przypadkach nawet uzdrowiciele mogą uleczyć modyfikację pamięci. Ale źle rzucone zaklęcia są prawie zawsze nieodwracalne...

Zadzwonił dzwonek.

- Dobrze, Quiet. Idź. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie! - Severus wstał i odprowadził Harry'ego do drzwi.

Harry nie odszedł zbyt daleko. Kiedy skręcił w następny korytarz...

- Impedimenta! - ktoś wyszeptał. Harry upadł na twarz, ale różdżkę już trzymał w dłoni. Odturlał się z przypuszczalnej strefy następnego zaklęcia, wskazał różdżką w kierunku, z którego dobiegł głos i krzyknął:

- Expelliarmus!

Różdżka przyleciała do niego, jej właściciel spróbował ją złapać z bolesnym krzykiem.

- Petrificus Totalus! - Harry rzucił następne zaklęcie i wskazał zdobytą różdżką na siebie. - Finite Incantatem!

Kiedy tylko Impedimenta przestała działać, wstał i w następnej chwili już klęczał obok zakapturzonej postaci. Ściągnął kaptur z jej twarzy... i okazało się, że był to Zabini.

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

- Ty zaatakowałeś Seamusa w listopadzie, prawda? - zapytał Harry.

- Draco powiedział... Kazał mi to zrobić - wymamrotał Zabini. - To nie był mój pomysł...

- Mogłeś mu odmówić - wysyczał Harry. - Powinieneś mu odmówić!

- On... on groził, że mnie pobije...

- Miałeś inną możliwość, Zabini. ZAWSZE jest inna możliwość. Ja cię broniłem... - nie mógł dokończyć. Różdżka wciskała się w jego kark, a chłodny głos warknął:

- Rzuć różdżkę, Snape.

Harry posłuchał.

- Wstań.

Wstał.

- Odwróć się. Powoli.

Harry wiedział, że trudno będzie stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em, ale i tak to zrobił.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Atakujesz ludzi w pustym korytarzu?

- Nie, ja tylko... - zaczął Harry, ale nie dokończył.

- To nie pierwszy raz, prawda? - zapytał złośliwie Malfoy. Harry zaczerwienił się z gniewu.

- Nie. Ja...

- Więc przyznajesz się!

- Nie, ja tylko...

- Cóż, naprawdę nie musisz się przyznawać. Zostałeś złapany na gorącym uczynku. Accio! - Malfoy machnął swoją różdżką i różdżka Harry'ego skoczyła do jego ręki. Malfoy podniósł swoją własną różdżkę i dotknął nią końca różdżki Harry'ego. - Priori Incantatem!

Coś jak kamienna statua pojawiło się w miejscu, gdzie ich różdżki się stykały, wyglądało jakby było zrobione z szarego dymu. Harry nie zdziwił się, widział już jak działa Priori Incantatem podczas Pucharu Świata w Quidditcha prawie dwa lata temu.

- Dziecinna sztuczka, Snape - Malfoy spojrzał na niego gniewnie. - Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tobie! Zamierzałeś go pobić gołymi rękami, kiedy był już unieruchomiony?

- NIE! - wrzasnął Harry. - Ja tylko chciał...

- Silencio! - wrzasnął Malfoy.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się z gniewu, ale nie mógł powiedzieć ani głowa.

- Trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelność. I trzydzieści za zaatakowanie ucznia, dwadzieścia za opuszczenie lekcji i tydzień szlabanu z tymi... zwierzętami naszego gajowego. A na następnym spotkaniu zarządu złożę wniosek o wyrzucenie ciebie, i będziesz mógł odejść z tym... twoim ojcem - Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Chociaż nie wiem, czy odejdziecie daleko... Idź teraz. Jestem pewny, że koledzy z twojego domu ucieszą się z twojego... rezultatu.

Wetknął różdżkę z powrotem do ręki Harry'ego i złapał Zabiniego za ramię.

- Wstawaj chłopcze. Pójdziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry patrzył się za nimi pustym wzrokiem. Czuł, jakby wyrwano mu serce. Zostanie wyrzucony. Prawdą było, że Hogwart nie był już jego domem, odkąd odszedł Dumbledore, ale jego przyjaciele... jego nauczyciele... i znowu będzie zaczynać wszystko od nowa... Drżącymi dłońmi włożył z powrotem swoją różdżkę za pasek i zrobił krok. Lewa noga go bolała. Prawdopodobnie to nie Impedimenta Zabiniego ją uszkodziła, ale upadek po niej. Nie wiedział, i nie obchodziło go to. Westchnął i pokuśtykał na lekcję Obrony.

-----  
Ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu nikt nie obwiniał go o utratę punktów. Stracił ich osiemdziesiąt jednego poranka, ale zarobił ponad sto dwadzieścia w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. Z drugiej strony wszyscy wystarczająco mocno nienawidzili dyrektora, aby stanąć po stronie Harry'ego. Severus nie był taki chętny do zgodzenia się z nim bez dokładnego wypytania, co się stało.

Harry ledwo skończył obiad, kiedy silna ręka chwyciła go za ramię tak mocno, że aż krzyknął z bólu. Uchwyt Severusa zelżał lekko, ale nie puścił Harry'ego.

- Myślę, że musimy odbyć małą rozmowę - wysyczał do Harry'ego i posyłając mordercze spojrzenie jego kolegom, wyciągnął go z Wielkiego Hallu. - Co ty zrobiłeś? - zapytał gniewnie jak tylko wyszli z Hallu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zaczął mu opowiadać poranne wydarzenia po wyjściu z klasy Eliksirów. Severus wcale nie wyglądał na ani trochę spokojniejszego. Jego oczy lśniły złowieszczo, a ironiczny uśmieszek był wyjątkowo intensywny. Kiedy Harry dotarł do momentu, kiedy rzucił Petrificus Totalus na Zabiniego, Snape mu przerwał.

- Ale nie było potrzeby tłuc Zabiniego na kwaśne jabłko! - Potrząsnął Harry'm agresywnie. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

- Nie zrobiłem! - odkrzyknął Harry.

- Nie kłam! Odwiedziłem Zabiniego w skrzydle szpitalnym! Nie może chodzić! Ma podbite oczy i połamane żebra! Powiedział...

Harry zbladł jak ściana.

- Ty... co...?

- Widziałem go. Powiedział mi, że zrobił ci dowcip, a ty go za to pobiłeś.

- Ale...

- Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego?

- Ja nie...

- To niewybaczalne, Quiet. Ja...

Harry poczuł, jakby czerwona kotara zasłoniła mu oczy. Ta sytuacja zbyt bardzo przypominała to, co wydarzyło się rano. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wykrzywił twarz w grymasie bezsilnej wściekłości. Stanął na palcach by być tak wysoki jak jego wuj i wysyczał do niego:

- Nie jesteś ani trochę lepszy od Malfoy'a! To nie ja, nie rozumiesz? Ja nawet go nie dotknąłem! Po tym jak go unieruchomiłem, przyszedł Malfoy i zaatakował mnie od tyłu. Zabrał mi różdżkę, nawrzeszczał na mnie, zabrał osiemdziesiąt punktów, dał tydzień szlabanu i wreszcie zagroził, że mnie wyrzuci z Hogwartu, a nic nie mogłem powiedzieć, ponieważ mnie nie słuchał! Ale to u niego normalne, i nie obchodzi mnie to! Ale ty...! - Harry spiorunował Snape'a wzrokiem. - Ty - myślący, że zaatakowałem innego ucznia! Ty - przerywający mi i wyciągający pochopne wnioski bez wysłuchania mnie! Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tobie! - Harry odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu, zanim Severus zdążył zareagować.

- Quiet! - Harry usłyszał krzyk, ale go zignorował. Czuł się zraniony, wyjątkowo zraniony i zdradzony. Jak Severus mógł tak o nim sądzić? Dlaczego nie wysłuchał go do końca, zanim go oskarżył?

I przede wszystkim: jak mógł w to uwierzyć?

Jak?

Wewnętrzne męki spowodowały, że znowu okropnie rozbolał go żołądek. Skulił się odruchowo, pragnąc zmniejszyć ból, i złapać oddech.

Teraz czuł zupełne osamotnienie. Zupełną, całkowitą samotność, chłód i strach i... i...

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Musiał iść na swoje popołudniowe zajęcia, a potem odrobić szlaban.

Lekcja Astronomii wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Zawsze nie znosił teoretycznej Astronomii, była zbyt nudna w porównaniu z praktycznymi zajęciami. Po ostatnich słowach profesorki uciekł z klasy: widział, że nauczycielka chciała mu coś powiedzieć, ale Harry naprawdę nie był tego ciekaw. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Severusem, jeszcze nie. Był zbyt rozczarowany i zły, aby ryzykować kolejną rozmowę.

Jutro. Jutro go odwiedzi, ale nie dzisiaj. Miał czas.

Przygotował się do zajęć na następny dzień podczas godziny nauki i usprawiedliwił się, że musi iść na szlaban. McGonagall, która z nimi siedziała, zwolniła go bez żadnych dalszych pytań, i Harry pozwolił sobie na gorzki uśmieszek. Nawet nauczycielka Transmutacji, Opiekunka jego domu nie wierzyła w historię Malfoy'a. Tylko Severus Snape, z jego czystym osądem i wielką mądrością, połknął chętnie słowa dyrektora. Z pewnością odezwały się w nim stare odruchy...

Wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru, by zmienić ubranie. Włożył nieprzemakalne buty i płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - padało od kilku dni - i wyruszył do chaty Hagrida. Kiedy już otrzymał narzędzie potrzebne do sprzątania (oczywiście bez użycia magii), wziął się do roboty.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, co zrobić. Obora plujek była naprawdę brudna i śmierdziała, ale ogród... To było bardziej bagno niż twarda ziemia i wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to ślizgać się i chwiać.

Po dziesięciu minutach był mokry i brudny.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu stwierdził, że praca jest niewykonalna. Za każdym razem wnosił więcej błota do środka, niż zdołał wynieść. Nie czuł nawet pokusy użycia magii: jego różdżka została chwilowo skonfiskowana przez Hagrida, a jeżeli ktokolwiek dowiedziałby się o jego drugiej różdżce, różdżce Harry'ego Pottera... Nie. To nie było dobre wyjście. Konsekwencje byłyby zbyt poważne.

Jęknął i powrócił do beznadziejnej walki. Wrzucał właśnie gnój na taczki, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - głos Hagrida wyrwał go z gorzkich rozmyślań.

Harry odłożył szuflę i odwrócił się do gajowego.

- Czy ty... - zaczął Harry, ale zamilkł. Hagrid przyprowadził Leah. - Co tutaj robisz? - warknął na dziewczynę.

- To samo, co ty - odwarknęła.

Harry zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie.

- Kto tobie dał...?

Leah skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Twój drogi ojciec - powiedziała.

Stali przez chwilę mierząc się wzrokiem, ich wzajemna animozja była prawie namacalna w powietrzu. Wreszcie Harry przełknął ślinę.

- W porządku. Którą część pracy chcesz? Wygarnianie czy wywożenie na zewnątrz?

- Wywożenie - powiedziała Leah i zmarszczyła nos z obrzydzenia. - Nie mogę znieść tego smrodu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna wybrała trudniejszą część pracy, ale przynajmniej się spytał. Z jej pomocą jednak praca szła zdecydowanie szybciej.

Harry wygrzebywał brud i przynosił pojemnik do drzwi, skąd zabierała go Leah i wyrzucała jego zawartość.

Po półgodzinie Leah wreszcie otworzyła usta:

- Jestem zmęczona. Możemy zrobić przerwę?

Harry zgodził się chętnie, też był wyczerpany.

- Myślę, że możemy - powiedział i ponownie odłożył szuflę. Nie było nigdzie miejsca, aby usiąść, więc oparli się o ścianę, by chwilę odpocząć.

- Nie jestem już na ciebie zła, wiesz - powiedziała nagle Leah, z oczami utkwionymi w podłodze. - Ja tylko...

- Wiem - westchnął Harry. - Ojciec myśli, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto chce mnie porwać...

- By się na nim zemścić? - zapytała Leah i zakładając włosy za ucho, spojrzała na Harry'ego.

Poczuł nagłe ciepło w piersi.

- Taak - powiedział i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Nie był jednak pewny, czy mu się to udało.

- Ale... dlaczego mnie podejrzewałeś?

Harry podrapał się po karku, skrępowany.

- Ja... my podejrzewaliśmy wszystkich.

- Zawsze byłeś z Granger. Dlaczego jej też nie podejrzewałeś?

Pytanie było oczywiste. Odpowiedź też. A mimo to Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jego sekret był zbyt ważny, by o nim powiedzieć, tylko dlatego...

- Też ją podejrzewałem. Ale byliśmy razem tylko w bibliotece. A nie było zbyt prawdopodobne, żeby porwała mnie ze szkoły - w końcu znalazł odpowiednią wymówkę.

Leah przytaknęła.

- Rozumiem - westchnęła. Wyjęła czekoladową żabę z kieszeni. - Chcesz kawałek?

Kiedy Harry spojrzał na czekoladową żabę, jego żołądek zaburczał głośno. Leah uśmiechnęła się.

- Czy mogę to wziąć za "tak"?

- Możesz - zdołał powiedzieć. Zakręciło mu się w głowie z podniecenia.

Dziewczyna powoli rozwinęła opakowanie i wyjęła znalezioną tam kartę.

- Och! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona. - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tej karty! Chociaż, twarz wydaje mi się dość znajoma - zastanowiła się.

Harry spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem, ale nie sięgnął po kartę.

- Kto na niej jest?

- Saevus Malignus Noblestone - przeczytała na głos. - Nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszałam!

Harry drgnął.

- Saevus Malignus? Ależ... to jest Krwawy Baron! Pokaż mi kartę, proszę!

Leah włożyła kawałek czekolady do ust.

- Proszę.

Harry wziął kartę i spojrzał na postać.

Ale nie zdążył jej rozpoznać. Harry poczuł, jakby coś szarpnęło go w okolicy pępka z niewiarygodną prędkością do przodu. Jego stopy opuściły ziemię; pędził wraz z wyjącym wiatrem i wirującymi kolorami.

"Portkey", pomyślał z przerażeniem.

Jego nogi uderzyły o ziemię i upadł rozbijając głowę o coś twardego i kanciastego. Czuł jeszcze jak krew spływa mu z tyłu głowy, a potem stracił przytomność.

-----  
Severus był zły na siebie. Starał się uchwycić Harry'ego wiele razy tego dnia, ale chłopak najwidoczniej postanowił go unikać i po prostu nie był w stanie go spotkać.

I miał rację. Jego zachowanie względem Harry'ego było nie do przyjęcia, może nawet było niewybaczalne. Oskarżył chłopaka bezmyślnie, i nie dał mu szansy wytłumaczenia. Zachował się jak cholerny idiota zamiast jak poważny dorosły, za jakiego się uważał.

A jeśli stracił przez to Harry'ego? Jeśli stracił zaufanie i miłość chłopca?

Bał się. A musiał dopilnować kolejnego szlabanu i godziny nauki. Kiedy poszedł na kolację, Harry'ego nie było przy stole. Serce na chwilę mu zamarło. Harry nie przyszedł, ponieważ był na niego zły - to było zrozumiałe, ale Harry był zbyt słaby, aby opuszczać posiłek. Zbyt słaby, zbyt chudy i chory - chociaż chłopak uparcie temu zaprzeczał...

Trudno było Severusowi usiedzieć obok uśmiechającego się i zadowolonego z siebie idioty - idioty, który spowodował jego kłótnię z jedyną osobą, którą kochał - i jeść jakby wszystko było w porządku. Od czasu do czasu zerkał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, by sprawdzić, czy może pojawił się Harry. Ale chłopaka wciąż nie było, więc Severus zdecydował się działać. Poszukał wzrokiem Hermiony i uspokoił się, kiedy zobaczył, że ona jest spokojna. Dziewczyna z pewnością wiedziała, gdzie był Harry.

- Szlaban - wyjaśniła, kiedy wreszcie zapytał ją o to po kolacji. - Dyrektor dał mu tydzień szlabanu z Hagridem.

- Och, rozumiem - Severus uśmiechnął się lekko, z ulgą.

Nadal był spokojny, kiedy wrócił do swojego gabinetu, by dokończyć przygotowywanie eliksirów dla ambulatorium i sporządzić listę potrzebnych składników na zbliżające się SUMy z Eliksirów.

Było już dość późno, kiedy skończył pracę. Musiał jeszcze skontrolować pokój wspólny Slytherinu, czy wszyscy uczniowie wrócili już do swoich dormitoriów, ale kiedy opuścił gabinet i skierował się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, poczuł dziwną chęć pójścia do domu. Tylko na chwilę - podpowiadał mu instynkt.

Posłuchał go. Szybko, ponieważ nie chciał narażać się Malfoy'owi, pośpieszył do swoich kwater i nacisnął palcem wskazującym białą plamkę obok drzwi. Otwarły się. W bawialni było ciemno i cicho: zawsze gasił lampy, kiedy wychodził. Zapalił je szybkim machnięciem różdżki i rozejrzał się. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Nic niezwykłego, pomyślał i, wzruszając ramionami, odwrócił się, aby opuścić pokój.

Wtedy dostrzegł cos kątem oka.

Coś BARDZO niezwykłego. Coś złego.

Powoli, czując jak w gardle rośnie mu lodowata bryła, odwrócił się. Jego oczy wszystko sprawdziły ponownie. Ogień - zapalony. Półka nad kominkiem - zwykłe zdjęcia. Krzesła, sofa - puste. Drzwi - otwarte, pokoje za nimi - puste.

"Dostaję paranoi" pomyślał. Ale musiał iść. Już było późno.

Późno.

PÓŹNO.

Zegar. Gwiazdkowy prezent od Harry'ego, wiszący nad kominkiem.

Zachwiał się i musiał złapać się krzesła, żeby nie upaść.

Zazwyczaj wskazówki zegara o tej porze dnia wskazywały na Dom (dla Severusa) i Przyjaciół (dla Harry'ego). Teraz wskazówki miały przerażająco nietypowe pozycje.

Dom. Dla Severusa.

NB - Największy Bydlak. Dla Harry'ego.


	19. Zdrada

**19. ZDRADA **

Severus był w takim szoku, że nie mógł nawet poruszyć palcem przez długie (zbyt długie) minuty. Serce mu waliło, gdy próbował obliczyć, jak dużo czasu mogło upłynąć od porwania Harry'ego.

Co teraz mógł zrobić?

Kto mógł mu pomóc?

Odpowiedź była jasna i oczywista, więc wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu do ognia.

- Black Manor - wyszeptał. Za chwilę zobaczy Dumbledore'a, próbował się uspokoić. Dumbledore znajdzie sposób, aby ocalić jego syna stamtąd...

Z cichym "pop" w płomieniach pojawiła się głowa Lupina.

- Cześć, Severusie. Co się stało? - zapytał z lekkim zmęczeniem.

- Sprowadź Dumbledore'a. Porwano Harry'ego.

Całe zmęczenie natychmiast zniknęło z twarzy mężczyzny, zastąpione przez głęboki niepokój.

- Nie ma tu Albusa. Co więcej, nie wiem gdzie jest, ani kiedy wróci.

Severus zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej wściekłości i kopnął stojące obok krzesło.

- Cholera! - Lupin widział, jak stara się odzyskać nad sobą panowanie i zacząć myśleć trzeźwo. - Jacyś inni?

- Tylko ja i Ania, Severusie. Trzy godziny temu były ataki. Śmierciożercy zaatakowali kilka mugolskich rodzin, które miały dzieci czarodziejów. Wielu zginęło, Ministerstwo jest bezsilne, więc Zakon poszedł ruszył na pomoc... - Mina Remusa wyrażała irytację. - Zostałem, aby zaopiekować się Anią i przyjmować wiadomości...

Severus nie słyszał ostatniego zdania. Upadł na kolana, ukrył twarz w dłoniach; myśli wirowały w jego głowie, kiedy próbował wymyślić przynajmniej jeden wykonywalny plan uwolnienia Harry'ego, albo choć zbliżenia się do niego... Nie widział zamyślonej twarzy Lupina, kiedy ten spoglądał na wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę cierpiącego emocjonalne tortury.

Nagle Snape zerwał się na nogi i wybiegł z pokoju, aż jego szaty załopotały za nim. Zostawił zaskoczonego Lupina samego. Remus już miał za nim podążyć przez kominek, kiedy zawołała go Ania.

- Remmy, co to było?

Westchnąwszy, Lupin odwrócił się. Na chwilę prawie zapomniał o dziewczynce.

- Quietus zniknął i wujek Severus się martwi - wyjaśnił, ale myślami był gdzie indziej. Spojrzał na Anię. - Załóż szatę, Aniu. Muszę mu pomóc, ale nie mogę zostawić cię tutaj samej. Szybko! - Pośpiesznie zaprowadził dziewczynkę do jej pokoju. Kiedy zakładała jakieś ciepłe ubranie, on sprawdził różdżkę i zabrał ze swojej szafki kilka buteleczek... zmodyfikowanego przez Severusa eliksiru antywilkołaczego. Tak zmodyfikowanego, że już pewnie nawet nie powinien nosić pierwotnej nazwy, pomyślał. Wiedział, że Severus spędził wiele dni i nocy nad jego udoskonaleniem, a Harry był tak zręcznym asystentem, że Snape był zawsze zawstydzany przez chłopaka - JEGO SYNA, co Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze podkreślał. Lupin potrząsnął głową. Nie teraz. Nie miał czasu, aby o nich myśleć. Zabierze Anię do Hogwartu i zaprowadzi ją do Minervy, potem znajdzie Severusa i... Tutaj jego myśli się zatrzymywały. Nie miał żadnego pomysłu.

- Jestem gotowa, Remmy. Możemy iść - dziewczynka ziewnęła i przycisnęła misia do piersi. To był prezent gwiazdkowy od Syriusza, pomyślał ze smutkiem Lupin. Najwyraźniej, wszystko zawsze szło ku gorszemu... Przytulił dziewczynkę do siebie ramieniem i wziął garść błyszczącego proszku z doniczki, podszedł do ognia i wrzucił proszek w płomienie. Z rykiem ogień zmienił kolor na szmaragdowo zielony i wystrzelił ponad dwie postacie, które weszły prosto w niego. Lupin wykrzyknął: - Hogwart, kwatera Severusa Snape'a! - i oboje zniknęli.

-----  
Podczas, gdy Lupin czekał na Anię w Black Manor, a Harry leżał nieprzytomny w nieznanym miejscu w Wielkiej Brytanii, Severus Snape zatrzymał się przed uśmiechniętą szyderczo chimerą i odwzajemnił jej brzydki uśmiech.

Może kilka minut temu nie miał żadnego pomysłu, ale teraz dokładnie wiedział, co robić.

Harry został porwany przez Voldemorta.

Jednym z najbardziej zaufanych sług Voldemorta był Lucjusz Malfoy - Śmierciożerca, posiadacz obrzydliwego znaku na swoim lewym przedramieniu.

Snape również nadal miał swój Znak.

Znał Lucjusza dość dobrze. Znał też całkiem dobrze hierarchię Wewnętrznego Kręgu. I był uznanym ekspertem również na tym polu.

Po drodze do gabinetu dyrektora, Snape zrobił postój: zabrał ze swojego gabinetu małą buteleczkę z błotnistą, paskudną zawartością. Eliksir potrzebował jeszcze tylko jednego elementu do wykończenia.

- Gwiazda Poranna... - Pochylił się do statuy szepcząc alarmowe hasło, i przez krótką chwilę zadrżał na myśl o znaczeniu hasła. Dobrze, że Dumbledore nie chciał, aby hasło było po łacinie; "Lucifer" brzmiałoby zbyt podobnie do imienia obecnego rezydenta, nie wspominając o innych skojarzeniach...

Chimera wpuściła go na schody i wchodząc, Snape mruknął kolejne hasło, dotyczące już samego gabinetu:

- Quietus. - To było wewnętrzne alarmowe hasło od piętnastu lat, które pozwalało jego użytkownikowi na spokojne wejście do środka, bez alarmowania kogokolwiek wewnątrz. Nie znał go nikt oprócz Dumbledore'a, McGonagall i Snape'a.

Zazwyczaj wchodzenie po schodach przypominało Snape'owi o bracie - chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie użył tego hasła. Tym razem jednak dodało mu sił. Maszerował na wojnę dla Harry'ego i tylko dla Harry'ego. Dla Quietusa Harolda Snape'a. Chłopca Który Go Kochał. Chłopca Którego On Kochał.

Jego kroki były zupełnie ciche, tak samo jak jego ruchy. Jego szaty falowały za nim bez wydawania najcichszego dźwięku, gdy wszedł do pustego przedsionka. Był absolutnie zdeterminowany. Nikt nie odbierze mu jego syna, nigdy!

Wyciągnął różdżkę i zatrzymał się na chwilę, a potem...

Mocnym kopnięciem otworzył drzwi i po sekundzie był już w środku, z różdżką wycelowaną w Malfoy'a.

- Severus? Co jest...? - to były słowa Malfoy'a, ale przerwał mu chrapliwy okrzyk:

- DRĘTWOTA!

Malfoy upadł na stół, nieprzytomny. Snape nie kłopotał się wiązaniem go; wyciągnął buteleczkę i spojrzał na srebrnowłosego mężczyznę. Zdecydowanie uniósł jego bezwładne ramię z biurka i naciął je małym sztyletem, który zawsze nosił ze sobą.

Dodał pięć kropel krwi do zmienionej wersji Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Wystarczy tylko na godzinę, zupełnie jak każdy inny Wielosokowy, ale ten został oparty na krwi Malfoy'a, więc dał Snape'owi wystarczająco dużo esencji Śmierciożercy, aby poczuł przeznaczone dla niego wezwanie od Voldemorta i był w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć.

Ale najpierw...

- Accio szaty Śmierciożercy! - krzyknął i wcale nie był zdziwiony, kiedy z głośnym "BUM" otworzyły się drzwi szafy i po chwili poleciał w jego stronę kompletny strój.

Jedną minutę zajęło mu włożenie go. Łapiąc różdżkę Malfoy'a, by zrobić idealne wrażenie, pośpiesznie wybiegł w gabinetu.

Nikt go nie zatrzymywał. We wrotach szkoły odkorkował butelkę i wypił paskudną miksturę. Poczekał kilka chwil na efekty i od razu wiedział, że się nie mylił. Jego przedramię, które od ostatniego lata było zazwyczaj przyjemnie odrętwiałe, teraz paliło i bolało. "Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów" pomyślał sarkastycznie. Założył maskę, zgarnął poły peleryny i zaczął ponownie gnać w stronę Punktu Aportacyjnego.

Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie przybędzie zbyt późno.

-----  
Lupin stał pod drzwiami McGonagall, ale nikt nie odpowiadał na pukanie. Na jego twarzy malowała się troska i nagle poczuł się wyjątkowo głupio. Dlaczego przybył do Hogwartu? Co powinien zrobić? Musiał odstawić Anię w bezpieczne miejsce przed podjęciem jakichkolwiek działań, ale nie mógł znaleźć żadnego innego bezpiecznego miejsca w Hogwarcie teraz, kiedy Malfoy został dyrektorem...

Chociaż...

- Chodź, Aniu - pociągnął rękę na wpół śpiącej dziewczynki. Nie zareagowała. Z westchnieniem Lupin podniósł ją na lewym ramieniu, w prawej ręce dzierżąc stanowczo różdżkę.

Do Wieży Gryffindoru!

W pustych korytarzach odbijało się echo jego pośpiesznych kroków; budynek wydawał się ospały, jakby martwy i nieprzyjemnie obcy. Lupin przestraszył się. Dwa lata temu, kiedy tutaj uczył, korytarze nigdy nie były o tej porze tak ciche i pozbawione życia. Głodni uczniowie zakradali się do kuchni, w pustych salach odbywały się potajemne randki, dowcipnisie denerwowali Filcha, a nauczyciele - oczywiście, przede wszystkim Severus - patrolowali korytarze, próbując ich przyłapać.

A teraz - cisza.

Gruba Dama przyglądała mu się z oczekiwaniem, kiedy poprosił ją, aby go wpuściła.

- Potrzebuję hasła, kochanie. Nie jesteś już tutaj profesorem, więc nie mogę cię bez niego wpuścić, przykro mi.

- Ale muszę się spotkać... - zastanowił się szybko - ...muszę się spotkać z panną Granger. Nagła potrzeba. Proszę.

- Nie, przykro mi. Nowy rozkaz... - Lupin widział na jej twarzy współczucie, ale i tak go nie wpuściła.

Lupin poczuł się bezsilny, a czas uciekał. Gdzie teraz iść?

- Och, _profesor_ Lupin - zabrzmiał nagle gorzki głos z sarkazmem i groźbą. - Ty, tutaj?

Lupin odwrócił się i zobaczył uśmiechającego się szyderczo Krwawego Barona. "Zupełnie taki sam jak uśmieszek Severusa" pomyślał nerwowo Lupin.

- Nie twój interes - wymamrotał ponuro.

- Ja tak nie uważam. Widziałem, jak wychodziłeś z kwater Severusa. Co tam robiłeś?

Przeklęty drań. Akurat tego potrzebował. Szyderczego, znienawidzonego starego wroga. Od czasu dowcipu Syriusza Krwawy Baron nienawidził wszystkich Huncwotów, i z zemsty szpiegował chłopców, zgłaszając ich manewry po szkole samemu Dumbledore'owi, czego nie robił żaden inny duch (z wyjątkiem Irytka, oczywiście).

A z jego przeklętym szczęściem, pierwszą osobą, którą spotkał, był właśnie Krwawy Baron.

- Voldemort porwał Quietusa. Przyszedłem pomóc Severusowi - powiedział wreszcie Remus. - Ale mam tę dziewczynkę pod opieką i chciałem zostawić ją w bezpiecznym miejscu, zanim za nim pójdę.

Reakcja ducha zaskoczyła Lupina. Na twarzy Barona pojawiło się zmartwienie i dziwne, wstrętne światło zabłysło w jego oczach.

- Wiarołomny chłopak...

- Ale Quietus... - zaczął Lupin, ale przerwano mu.

- Nie Quietus. Tom - powiedział duch i przez chwilę Lupin zastanawiał się, kim był ten tajemniczy "Tom". - Już zabił Noblestone'a, a teraz... - Baron obrzucił Lupina szacującym spojrzeniem. Lupinowi szczęka opadła. Tom! Baron mówił o Voldemorcie "Tom", tak po prostu?

- Czego potrzebujesz?

Pytanie zaskoczyło Lupina.

- Eee...

- No więc? Mów! - Baron popędził go.

- Hasła do Wieży Gryffindoru - Lupin zdołał wreszcie odpowiedzieć.

- Brevi tempore - zabrzmiała natychmiastowa odpowiedź. - A teraz pośpiesz się!

Lupin automatycznie posłuchał rozkazującego tonu. Odwrócił się do Grubej Damy.

- Brevi tempore! - powiedział i portret odsunął się, nie zadając żadnych więcej pytań.

Lupin prawie upadł z ulgi, kiedy zobaczył zatłoczony pokój wspólny. Była to już niemal pora ciszy nocnej, a Severus wspominał mu o nowych przepisach w szkole, więc obecność studentów była zaskakująca, ale mile widziana. Lupinowi naprawdę nie podobał się pomysł wołania Hermiony, ponieważ żaden chłopak nie mógł wejść do dormitorium dziewcząt - Lupin też.

- Profesor Lupin - ktoś krzyknął. - Czy wie pan coś o Quietusie?

Lupin tylko potrząsnął głową.

- Chciałbym porozmawiać z panną Granger - powiedział i ku jego zdziwieniu tłum rozstąpił się, prowadząc go do zapłakanej Hermiony.

Hałas czyniony przez uczniów obudził Anię.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała, jej głos był zaspany.

- W bezpiecznym miejscu - odpowiedział Remus i spojrzał poważnie na łkającą dziewczynę. - Panno Granger, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Spróbowała powstrzymać szloch i przytaknęła.

- Nie musisz się martwić o Quietusa. Chciałbym zostawić z tobą Anię, ponieważ profesor Snape i ja...

- Voldemort zabił moich rodziców - głos dziewczyny był głuchy i zachrypnięty od płaczu.

Lupin upuścił Anię, raptem osłabły z szoku. Ania nie narzekała, podbiegła do brązowowłosej dziewczyny i przytuliła ją mocno swoimi małymi rączkami. Odwróciła twarz do Lupina.

- Możesz iść, Remmy. Uwolnij Quieta. Zostanę z nią - powiedziała poważnie, a gwar w pomieszczeniu ucichł. Ania rozejrzała się. - Voldemort zabił też moich rodziców.

Ramiona Hermiony nagle objęły małe, kruche ciało i ukryła twarz we włosach dziewczynki. Jej ciałem wstrząsał potężny szloch.

Słowa Ani skierowały myśli Lupina na nowy tor. Ania! I dwór, w którym razem z Syriuszem ją znaleźli!

- Hermiono... Aniu, idźcie proszę i znajdźcie McGonagall, wiesz, tę poważną panią w okularach... Powiedzcie jej, że poszliśmy do tego samego miejsca, w którym ty byłaś uwięziona. Będziemy potrzebować pomocy. Dobrze?

- Nie trzeba jej szukać. Będzie tutaj za kilka minut. Poszła powiadomić innych Opiekunów o atakach Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Zabił... - powiedziała Lavender Brown, ale Lupin jej przerwał.

- Wiem. A teraz... - Lupin odwrócił się, aby wyjść...

- Profesorze! Niech nam pan pozwoli z sobą iść! - Trzech Weasley'ów, Seamus Finnigan i Neville Longbottom stanęli przed nim, zagradzając wyjście.

- Nie - rzekł stanowczo Lupin. - Idziemy na spotkanie z Sami-Wiecie-Kim i jego Śmierciożercami. To nie jest bezpieczne dla...

- Wiemy o tym - powiedział George poważnie (co było dla niego bardzo nietypowe). - Ale nie jest również bezpieczne, żebyście szli tylko we dwóch.

- Ale my jesteśmy dorosłymi i dostatecznie wyszkolonymi czarodziejami, aby się obronić.

- My również nie jesteśmy tacy źli - powiedział stanowczo Neville, ale pod sceptycznym wzrokiem Lupina niepewnie przełknął ślinę.

Lupin zatrzymał się i chwilę rozważał ich ofertę.

- Potraficie wyczarować tarczę? - zapytał. Chłopcy przytaknęli.

- Profesor Figg nas nauczyła - powiedział uśmiechnięty Fred. - Potrafimy również wyczarować coś w rodzaju mgły, aby oślepić wrogów.

- Mgły? - zapytał Lupin nieufnie.

- Zaklęcie Patronusa - Seamus pośpieszył Fredowi z pomocą. - I podstawowe zaklęcia ofensywne i defensywne.

Lupin nie wiedział co robić. Już miał otworzyć usta i odrzucić ich ofertę, kiedy portret Grubej Damy odsunął się i postać Krwawego Barona pojawiła się w progu.

- Szybko, Lupin! Nie masz czasu! Severus już wyszedł!

Lupin ruszył, nie zastanawiając się więcej i wyszedł z pokoju. Chłopcy podążali tuż za nim.

- Wy... - odwrócił się do nich, ale ostry głos ducha przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

- Nie teraz! Nie mamy czasu! Do Punktu Aportacyjnego! - powiedział i odwrócił się pokazując drogę. Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do swojego byłego profesora.

- Musimy iść, widzi pan - powiedział Fred zuchwale, ale Lupin nie zareagował. Robił plany na następną godzinę, podczas gdy wszyscy biegli za duchem.

- Potraficie się aportować? - spytał zadyszanym głosem, kiedy tam szaleńczo biegli po korytarzach w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

- Fred i ja tak - sapnął George - ale pozostali nie.

- Jest zaklęcie, którego możemy użyć - Lupin ledwo mógł złapać dech. Baron, oczywiście, nie miał najmniejszych problemów z oddychaniem i utrzymywał mordercze tempo. - Kiedy dotrzemy do Punktu Aportacyjnego, wy wskażecie na mnie swoimi różdżkami i powiedzie "Alligo". To jedno z wielu Przywiązujących Zaklęć. Potem ja się aportuję, a wy ze mną. Rozumiecie?

- Alligo? - dopytał się Seamus.

- Tak.

Lupin kazał im powtórzyć kilka razy zaklęcie, potem stanął pośrodku kręgu i zniknęli w pogłębiającym się mroku.

-----  
Kiedy Harry odzyskał przytomność, miał wrażenie, że jego głowa rozpadła się na dwoje. Bolała i pulsowała, a miriada małych iskierek tańczyła mu przed oczami. Kaptur jego peleryny przeciwdeszczowej był lepki od na wpół zakrzepłej krwi, a mokra koszula przylgnęła nieprzyjemnie do jego skóry. Nie wiedział, jak długo leżał nieprzytomny, ale nie mogło to trwać zbyt długo: leżał w tym samym miejscu, w jakim upadł, a ostry kamień, o który rozbił głowę nadal leżał obok.

- Nasz Lord jeszcze nie przybył. I nie mogliśmy do niego dotrzeć - powiedział ktoś cienkim głosem, który wydał się Harry'emu znajomy i ogromna fala ulgi rozeszła się po jego ciele. Dzięki Bogu.

- Będzie na czas, nie martw się - odpowiedział głos niski i chrapliwy. - To będzie wspaniały pokaz, nie przegapi go, wierz mi.

Ulga Harry'ego pierzchła wraz z tym oświadczeniem. Jego myśli pędziły na wyścigi. Przede wszystkim trzeba było zyskać na czasie, aż Severus przybędzie z pomocą. Ponieważ przybędzie - Harry jeszcze nigdy niczego nie był w swoim życiu tak pewny.

Chwilowo najważniejszą rzeczą było utrzymywanie napastników w błędnym mniemaniu, że jest synem Severusa. Lewą ręką (która leżała tuż obok jego twarzy) dotknął tyłu głowy, gdzie rana nadal krwawiła i rozsmarował sporą ilość krwi na czole i twarzy - w razie, gdyby rzucili na niego zaklęcie Revelo. Czasami otwierał oczy i zerkał na swoich strażników, ale oni nie pilnowali go zbyt uważnie. Byli pewni (i Harry musiał się z nimi zgodzić), że po takim upadku nie będzie w stanie wstać o własnych siłach.

Harry jęknął boleśnie i zwinął się w kłębek. Wyższy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.

- Myślę, że nie czuje się zbyt dobrze - ich śmiechy były nieprzyjemne.

- A to dopiero początek! - Śmiech jeszcze się wzmógł. Jeden ze strażników kopnął Harry'ego w żebra, który otworzył oczy z ostrego bólu.

- Witaj w Krainie Bólu, chłopcze - powiedział wyższy człowiek i znowu się zaśmiali.

Harry zamknął oczy i dotknął nogi. Ledwo powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi. Nadal miał przy sobie swoją różdżkę! I nadal była niewidoczna, oczywiście. Powolutku wyjął ją i włożył do lewego rękawa i wsunął ją pod pasek zegarka. Zegarek był pierwszym prezentem, jaki otrzymał od Severusa, przypomniał sobie z wdzięcznością. Każda szansa w tej sytuacji była w jakiś sposób prezentem od Severusa. Jego różdżka, zegarek - i nadzieja, że nie zostanie sam.

Kilka trzasków aportacji zabrzmiało w głuchej ciszy. Harry dostrzegł z najwyższym przerażeniem, że pierwszym przybyszem był sam Czarny Lord. Krótkim gestem ręki rozkazał dwóm mężczyznom zanieść Harry'ego do dużego, czarnego budynku.

Harry kilkakrotnie czuł pokusę wyciągnięcia swojej różdżki i rzucenia Zabijającego Zaklęcia na to odrażające stworzenie, ale powstrzymywała go pamięć o słowach Severusa: "Nie możesz pokonać Mroku Mrokiem... Musisz pokonać Mrok Światłem." Po czterech miesiącach nauki, Harry zrozumiał prawdę tych słów. Ale nie był gotowy umrzeć. Jeszcze nie.

Ogłuszenie tych dwóch Śmierciożerców byłoby bezcelowe. Nie mógł poruszać się bez pomocy, ogłuszyłby ich, a potem przyszliby następni, aby go zabić. Z drugiej strony, pamiętał zbyt dobrze pierwsze rundy tortur zeszłego lata, kiedy Severus spróbował zabić Czarnego Lorda, a zaklęcie zostało odrzucone przez tarczę Voldemorta.

Jego stopy ledwie dotykały ziemi, kiedy dwóch mężczyzn ciągnęło go do hallu, który od razu przypomniał Harry'emu Główny Hall Koszmarnego Dworu. Mężczyźni rzucili go przed tronem. Voldemort wyszedł wyszeptawszy wcześniej "Lego", co nałożyło na Harry'ego magiczne więzy. Nie zostali sami zbyt długo: przybywający Śmierciożercy zaczęli wypełniać pomieszczenie. Po dziesięciu minutach Harry pojął z goryczą, że tym razem nie tylko Wewnętrzny Krąg miał być obecny na jego egzekucji, ale wszyscy Śmierciożercy. Cóż, to pasowało do opowieści Severusa o Galvanych: egzekucja zdrajcy i jego rodziny miała być przykładem oraz ostrzeżeniem dla innych. Podekscytowane szepty i rozmowy wypełniły powietrze.

Harry stracił nadzieję. Voldemort nie chciał go zamknąć w więzieniu. Chciał go zabić. "Przykładowa kara" - to były słowa Severusa na określenie takiej okazji.

Kiedy Harry rozejrzał się, tylna część hallu była już prawie pełna. Jego strażnicy wyprostowali się, a ich miny zmieniły się ze znudzonych na poważne. Członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu stanęli obok tronu, twarzą w stronę tłumu.

Nagle znajomy, znienawidzony głos warknął ponad głową Harry'ego:

- Przeszukaliście go? Jego kieszenie? Jego szaty?

- Nie, proszę pana - padła krótka odpowiedź drżącym głosem. - Dziewczyna powiedziała, że nie miał przy sobie różdżki...

- Idioci - Harry ponownie usłyszał głos Malfoy'a. - Jego ojciec był jednym z nas! Szkolił syna! Odsuńcie się! - jego ton był ostry i apodyktyczny.

Harry zamarł. Był pewny, że Malfoy znajdzie jego różdżkę i wszystkie jego nadzieje przepadną...

Jednak ręce przeszukiwały go zaskakująco delikatnie i Harry napiął mięśnie, słysząc bardzo cichy szept:

- Tu tata, słuchaj, kiedy nie będą na ciebie zwracać uwagi, przełam tarczę Lorda, zabiję go i deportujemy się. Użyj Alligo - Severus mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Harry znał to zaklęcie.

Harry nieznacznie skinął głową.

- A co z polem ochronnym? - szepnął w odpowiedzi. Fałszywy Malfoy wsunął ręce do rękawów Harry'ego i przysunął się bliżej.

- Z jego śmiercią pole rozpadnie się.

"A co z tym Światłem pokonującym Mrok?" chciał zapytać Harry, ale Severus skończył przeszukiwanie i wstał. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego miał sztylet w ręku.

Strażnicy pobledli, widząc ostrą broń.

- Prosimy o wybaczenie, panie - rzekł wyższy. - Nie podejrzewaliśmy...

- Idioci! - wypluł Severus-Malfoy.

- Hej, Lucjuszu, byłeś szybki! - Avery podszedł do Severusa, który na chwilę naprężył się.

- Dobry wieczór - odpowiedział typowym dla Malfoy'a chłodnym głosem. Malfoy nigdy nie zaprzyjaźniał się z nikim z Kręgu, jedynym wyjątkiem był Severus. - Ci idioci nie przeszukali chłopaka. Spójrz - pokazał sztylet mężczyźnie. Avery gwizdnął krótko i ostro.

- Ach. Dobry, stary Severus przygotowywał chłopaka...

- Nie wystarczająco - fałszywy Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i naciągnął kaptur. Rozejrzał się po swoich byłych towarzyszach nie wiedząc, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Na szczęście Avery rozwiązał jego problem, kiedy dotknął jego łokcia i podeszli do tronu. Serce Severusa przestało prawie bić. Malfoy stał po prawicy Voldemorta! Ale... to było miejsce McKinna! Najwyraźniej czas nie zatrzymywał się nawet w kręgu Voldemorta.

Harry zobaczył jak Severus staje obok tronu i nie mógł się z nim zgodzić. Ten plan nie był dobry. Harry nie chciał, aby Severus został następnym Czarnym Lordem, w żaden sposób. Ale teraz zrozumiał jego uczucia, jego myśli, jego nieustanne poczucie winy, pewnie lepiej niż Dumbledore albo nawet niż sam Severus.

Severus używał Mrocznej Magii do zabijania, torturowania, do rządzenia innymi. Te zaklęcia zatruły jego umysł, jego duszę. Severus nie był już Jasny. Wręcz odwrotnie, był zbyt bliski stania się zupełnie Mrocznym.

Harry wiedział, że jedynym celem planu Severusa było uratowanie jego, ale Harry nie chciał zgodzić się na cenę, jaką mężczyzna był gotów zapłacić. Nie. Nie złamie tarczy Voldemorta, chociaż zapewne mógłby to zrobić. Ale nie. Harry nie chciał TAKIEGO rodzaju poświęcenia od Severusa.

WTEDY i TAM nagle zrozumiał znaczenie "poświęcenia-przeciwko-Zabijającemu-Zaklęciu".

Nie podniesie nawet swojej różdżki. Ujawni się (inaczej Voldemort odda go na pastwę swoich Śmierciożerców) i przywoła każde pozytywne wspomnienie, użyje tych samych słów co jego matka broniąc go: "zabij mnie w zamian". Nie był pewny, czy to wystarczy, ale nauczył się, że w Magii Miłości intencja jest najważniejsza, nie forma.

Zamknął oczy i zaczął przywoływać wspomnienia Czarodziejskiego Świata. Każde wspomnienie: dobre i złe, nowe i stare, wspomnienia Harry'ego Pottera i Quietusa Snape'a... Voldemort nie umrze, ale świat będzie niedostępny dla jego słabości. Nie będzie już w stanie krzywdzić. Zupełnie jak poświęcenie jego matki...

Coś głęboko w jego wnętrzu nadal protestowało przeciwko tej decyzji, ale starał się nie słuchać tego głosu.

Nagle chciał przeprosić Severusa za ucieknięcie od niego po obiedzie. Ale teraz było za późno.

Voldemort przybył.

Serce Harry'ego zamarło na chwilę.

Severus zmrużył oczy widząc nowy wyraz determinacji na twarzy Harry'ego. Harry dokładnie znał myśli swojego taty w tej chwili. "Idiota." Uśmiechnął się lekko. Cóż, był idiotą, ale przynajmniej Czarodziejski Świat będzie miał okazję wyeliminować Mrocznego Lorda i jego zwolenników.

- Jesteśmy dzisiaj tutaj, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje z rodziną zdrajcy - zaczął przemowę. Gwar w pomieszczeniu ucichł. - Zapamiętajcie to dobrze. Nie ma litości dla zdrajców. Nie ma litości dla szpiegów. Nie ma litości dla tchórzy. Nie ma litości dla słabych! Nie ma litości dla nikogo, kto mi się przeciwstawia!

Pomruki zgody zabrzmiały w hallu. Harry drgnął. Voldemort mówił dalej.

- Wszyscy znacie Severusa Snape'a. Widzieliście go, stojącego przy moim boku przez wiele długich lat. Dałem mu moc! Dałem mu szansę! MY daliśmy mu rodzinę!

Harry ponownie zadrżał i modlił się o cierpliwość Severusa.

- Ale on nas zdradził! Pogardził zaoferowaną mocą, szansą, rodziną! Pogardził mną! - Ponownie pomruki. - A po piętnastu latach powrócił do mnie błagając o drugą szansę! Dałem mu ją. Byłem hojny. Wybaczyłem mu niewierność. Ale on mnie zdradził. Poszedł do Dumbledore'a - wielbiciela szlam i słabeuszy, i usiłował grać rolę podwójnego agenta. Grał tę rolę przez długie lata. To przez niego wielu naszych towarzyszy zginęło lub zostało aresztowanych i osadzonych w Azkabanie. Ale jego największym przewinieniem było to, że próbował ocalić przede mną Harry'ego Pottera. Potter wreszcie zginął. Snape uratował własną skórę. Nie ma go tutaj dzisiaj z nami. Ukrywa się tchórzliwie w Hogwarcie, bojąc się o własne życie. Ale nie może ukrywać się wiecznie!

Głośne okrzyki zgody. Niektórzy krzyczeli: "Nie może, nie może!". Harry spojrzał pogardliwie na tłum. Voldemort podniósł rękę. Krzyki natychmiast umilkły.

- Ale teraz jest w naszych rękach jego syn. - Zadowolenie. - Nie będziemy mieć dla niego litości. A nasz kochany Severus otrzyma jutro rano zwłoki swojego drogiego syna. Myślę, że to będzie wyraźny znak dla niego.

Voldemort nagle usiadł. Tłum wybuchnął wrzawą. Śmierciożercy krzyczeli i cieszyli się, wymachiwali pięściami w stronę Harry'ego i szczerzyli zęby w uśmiechach złej radości.

- Ennervate - powiedział Voldemort wskazując na Harry'ego różdżką. Chłopiec wstał i spojrzał na tron.

Głosy ponownie zamilkły.

- Ja... - zaczął Harry, ale raptem okropny krzyk rozległ się w sali i zgasły wszystkie pochodnie. Harry zamarł w ciemności.

- Aurorzy tu są! - ktoś krzyknął i w hallu zapanował chaos.

- Lumos! - zagrzmiał Czarny Lord i przez chwilę Harry miał wielką ochotę roześmiać się: Czarny Lord wzywający Światło! - ale najwyraźniej nic się nie stało. Gęsty dym wypełnił hall, a bomby wybuchały w prawie każdym rogu pomieszczenia.

Chaos był absolutny.

- Libero - Harry usłyszał głos Maloy'a-Severusa i poczuł, jak magiczne więzy puszczają. Severus uchwycił jego rękę w ciemności. Harry uśmiechnął się. Nikt nigdy nie trzymał go za rękę. To było takie... śmieszne uczucie, zauważył; ale zanim zdążył pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, tłum okrążył ich.

Panika wzrastała z każdą chwilą. Ludzie deptali się nawzajem, Harry usłyszał bolesny krzyk kogoś, kto upadł na podłogę i którego tratował oślepiony ze strachu, bezmyślny tłum.

- PURGO! - ryknął Voldemort i część dymu zniknęła. Tylko na chwilę, ponieważ kilka kolejnych eksplozji wypełniło powietrze w hallu gęstą mgłą.

- Musimy się stąd wydostać - Severus szarpnął Harry'ego za rękę.

- Tłum...!! - Harry próbował przekrzyczeć hałas. - Jesteśmy uwięzieni!

Ktoś złapał Harry'ego za ramię, ale Severus, czując nagłe szarpnięcie Harry'ego, uderzył pięścią w kierunku, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowała się twarz wroga. Coś trzasnęło i rozległ się bolesny krzyk:

- On ucieka! - ale nikt się tym nie przejął.

- STOP, IDIOCI! - głos Voldemorta górował nad ogólnym zgiełkiem. - TO TYLKO DZIECINNA SZTUCZKA! PURGO!

Niektórzy Śmierciożercy zaczęli odzyskiwać rozum.

- Purgo! - kilka głosów zawtórowało Voldemortowi.

Harry poczuł, jak Severus zakłada mu maskę i owija go peleryną Śmierciożercy. Serce mu waliło, kiedy dym powoli zaczął rzednieć. Niepotrzebnie: cały hall był jednym wielkim bałaganem. Harry spojrzał na Severusa i zbladł pod maską. Efekty Eliksiru Wielosokowego zaczęły słabnąć.

- Masz czarne włosy - wyszeptał Severusowi do ucha.

Byli uwięzieni.

Tłum jakoś się uspokoił.

- Crabbe, Avery, Simpson, Grace, Rigger, Fare, Emmans, Sirens, Lestrange, idźcie sprawdzić korytarze. Nasi dziecinni napastnicy są prawdopodobnie tam. Wszyscy zdjąć maski!

To był koniec, Harry o tym wiedział. Ruch, jakim sięgał po maskę był zbyt powolny i widział podobnie niemrawą reakcję Severusa.

To był koniec. Ale wtedy mnóstwo zielonych, czerwonych i pomarańczowych emanacji zaklęć zabłysło w powietrzu i wielu Śmierciożerców upadło na podłogę.

- TUTAJ SPECJALNY ODDZIAŁ AURORÓW MINISTERSTWA! BUDYNEK JEST OTOCZONY! DOOKOŁA DWORU WZNIESIONO POLE ANTYAPORTACYJNE! PODDAJCIE SIĘ, LUB ZAATAKUJEMY!

Wywiązała się zajadła bitwa, ale Śmierciożercy znajdowali się w gorszej sytuacji: ogromna przestrzeń hallu nie dawała im żadnej osłony. W ciągu niecałych dziesięciu minut złamano ich opór. Kiedy Voldemort zauważył przewagę Aurorów, postanowił w tej sytuacji nie poświęcać więcej swoich ludzi. Przełamał pole wzniesione przez Aurorów Ministerstwa.

- DEPORTUJCIE SIĘ! NATYCHMIAST! - krzyknął, po czym zniknął wraz z wieloma swoimi zwolennikami. Ale nadal pozostało na posadzce przynajmniej pięćdziesięciu Śmierciożerców - w stanie zbyt złym, by mogli podążyć za swym panem.

"Wszystko stało się tak szybko" pomyślał Harry. Niecałe pół godziny temu Voldemort wszedł do hallu.

Harry wyszedł z walki bez szwanku. Na początku bitwy Severus popchnął go na podłogę i przykrył go własnym ciałem, aby ochronić przed latającymi wszędzie i rykoszetującymi zaklęciami. Obaj zdołali jakoś przeżyć atak bez obrażeń. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do Severusa, który przytulił go mocno do piersi.

- Były chwile, kiedy bałem się, że cię stracę - wymruczał mężczyzna we włosy Harry'ego.

- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo - wyszeptał Harry przekornie i położył głowę na ramieniu Severusa.

- Nie przełamałbyś tarczy Voldemorta, prawda? - Snape nie spojrzał na niego i nawet nie poluźnił uścisku.

- Nie, nie przełamałbym - przyznał Harry. - Nie chciałem, żebyś został następnym Czarnym Lordem.

- Nie zostałbym - odparł zmęczonym głosem Severus. - To nie takie proste. Ja...

Podszedł do nich jakiś Auror.

- Wstawać! Zdjąć maski!

Zdjęli swoje maski i spróbowali wstać. Kiedy Severus spojrzał na Aurora chcąc poprosić o pomoc, zbladł. Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem i poczuł, jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy.

- Bamberg... - Severus zachrypiał ponuro.

- Och, stary przyjaciel... - Usta Aurora wykrzywiły się w paskudnym uśmiechu. - I twój bezczelny syn.

Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć. To był ten Auror ze szkoły, który przesłuchiwał go, torturując przez godzinę. Teraz patrzył na Severusa, a w jego oczach lśniło szaleństwo.

- Nie musisz pokazywać mi swojego ramienia, Snape. Wiem co tam się znajduje. Paskudny, odrażający tatuaż, prawda?

Machnął ręką i podeszło do nich dwóch następnych Aurorów.

- Tu jest chłopak, którego szukaliśmy - powiedział wskazując na Harry'ego. - Zostawcie go. Tego drugiego zabierzcie razem z grupą jeńców.

- Ale on jest moim ojcem! - wrzasnął Harry. - Przyszedł mnie uratować!

Dwóch Aurorów zatrzymało się i spojrzało pytająco na Bamberga.

- Tym razem nie udzie ci to na sucho, Snape. Pokaż nam ten swój znak!

- NIE! - krzyknął Harry. - On jest niewinny!

Snape położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Idź już, Quiet. Wkrótce się spotkamy. Obiecuję - powiedział i ruchem tak szybkim, że niemal nieuchwytnym dla oka, wyjął swoją różdżkę i skierował na siebie. - Obliviate.

- Przeklęty skurwysyn! - wrzasnął Bamberg i wyrwał różdżkę z ręki Severusa. - Rzucił na siebie Obliviate! Och... - Harry nie słyszał głośnych przekleństw Aurora. Znowu, wszystko działo się wokół niego tak powoli, powoli, tak powoli...

Severus ZROBIŁ to.

Severus powiedział kiedyś, że zrobiłby to dla niego.

I ZROBIŁ to.

Ale Harry nie chciał TAKIEGO poświęcenia. To było zbyt ryzykowne. Mówił to Severusowi wielokrotnie. To nie było tego warte.

NIE BYŁO!

Wyciągnął ramiona do Severusa, ale dwóch Aurorów już go pochwyciło. Sprawdzili, czy nie jest naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem, wykręcili mu do tyłu ręce i wyprowadzili go z sali.

Harry nie wiedział, jak długo stał i patrzył bezmyślnie w przestrzeń, kiedy czyjaś ręka złapała go za ramię. Odwrócił się, a w następnej chwili okrążyło go pięciu bardzo podekscytowanych chłopaków.

- O, kumplu, dobrze się czujesz? - Fred prawie rzucił się na niego, z ulgą.

- Hej, Quiet, co sądzisz o najnowszych produktach z Czarodziejskich Pomysłów Weasley'ów? Dymne Bomby były świetne, no nie? - wrzasnął George.

- Neville był świetny! To on wymyślił, żeby zabrać szaty strażników i wmieszać się w tłum jako Śmierciożercy! - Seamus uśmiechał się idiotycznie (nadal był w lekkim szoku) i poklepał bladego Neville'a po ramieniu. Wszyscy mieli na sobie peleryny Śmierciożerców; Fred i George nadal trzymali swoje maski.

Ron nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko stał i patrzył wprost na Harry'ego.

- Co się stało? - zapytał cicho Ron. To jego pytanie zatrzymało wesołe paplanie innych. Harry nadal patrzył w drzwi, którymi wyprowadzono Severusa.

- Zabrali ojca - powiedział, walcząc ze łzami. - Ten Auror ze szkoły...

- Pan Bamberg? - zapytał przestraszony Neville.

- Znasz go? - spytał Harry. Neville przytaknął.

- Był najlepszym przyjacielem mojego ojca. Babcia nazywa go jego wspólnikiem. Ale nie musisz się martwić - Neville odwrócił się i pobiegł za wychodzącymi Aurorami. - Panie Bamberg! - Neville opuścił salę.

Harry zasłabł. Potłuczona głowa bolała go piekielnie, kręciło mu się w niej, miał nudności i czuł się zupełnie bezsilny. Severus w pewnym sensie odszedł. Rzucenie na siebie Obliviate nie było łatwe do wyleczenia.

To Ron uratował go przed upadkiem. Położył ostrożnie Harry'ego na podłodze i objął go ramieniem. Wtedy Harry załamał się. Napięcie całego dnia, po straszliwych i nagłych wydarzeniach, nagle znalazło ujście. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach nieprzerwanym strumieniem, jego ramiona trzęsły się od cichego szlochu.

- Quietus, wszystko będzie w porządku - powiedział uspokajająco Ron. - Neville go przyprowadzi. Uspokój się, kumplu.

Ale Harry tylko potrząsnął głową. Nic nie będzie w porządku. Nic nie będzie już takie samo.

Nagle zaczął żałować, że przeżył. Wolałby się poświęcić dla Czarodziejskiego Świata, wolałby, aby Czarny Lord był bezsilny, jego przyjaciele bezpieczni, a Severus normalny.

- Dlaczego zaalarmowaliście Ministerstwo? Dlaczego przyszliście za nami? - zapytał oskarżycielskim głosem. - Powinniście byli zostać w szkole. Nie potrzebowałem was tutaj! - wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa.

Bliźniacy przestali się uśmiechać. Seamus uklęknął obok niego.

- Co się stało, Quietus? Przeżyłeś, i twój ojciec również!

Harry wyrwał się z uścisku Rona i skoczył na nogi.

- Mylisz się! - wrzasnął wściekle. - On nie przeżył.

Pozostali patrzyli się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Ale Quietus, widzieliśmy go całego i zdrowego! - wymamrotał niepewnie Fred.

- CAŁEGO I ZDROWEGO? - Teraz Harry zawył dosłownie jak banshee. - Rzucił na siebie Obliviate, aby mnie uratować! _(banshee - demon zwiastujący wyciem czyjąś śmierć, przyp. redakcji.)_

Reakcją chłopców było zszokowane milczenie. To otrzeźwiło Harry'ego natychmiast. Ale było już za późno.

- Czemu miałby rzucić na siebie Obliviate? - zapytał cicho George. - Czy jest coś, czego Ministerstwo nie powinno o tobie wiedzieć?

Harry przytaknął...

- I jest dużo rzeczy, których WY nie powinniście o mnie wiedzieć - wymamrotał.

- Rzeczy? Jakich rzeczy? - zapytał głupio Seamus.

- Sekretnych rzeczy, idioto - jęknął Ron. - Nie słyszałeś?

- Eee... - Seamus zaryzykował przepraszający uśmieszek. - Oczywiście.

Neville wszedł do pokoju.

- Zabrali go razem z innymi. Chciałem znaleźć profesora Lupina, by nam pomógł, ale on gdzieś zniknął. Jestem pewny, że byłby w stanie...

- Nie byłby i ty o tym wiesz, Neville - powiedział łagodnie Harry, jego poprzedni gniew zaczął znikać. - I nawet gdyby Dumbledore albo ktokolwiek inny zdołał go uwolnić, to ucieszę się, jeśli w ogóle zobaczę go żywego...

Neville westchnął.

- Jak długo poprzednio był w więzieniu Ministerstwa?

- Trzy czy cztery miesiące - odparł Harry. - I kolejne sześć w Azkabanie.

- W takim razie cudem jest, że w ogóle przeżył - wyszeptał Neville ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Harry kiwnął głową.

Wysoki Auror wszedł do pustoszejącego hallu.

- Hej, chłopcy, musicie wracać do szkoły. Jutro odbędzie się oficjalne przesłuchanie na temat tego, co tutaj robiliście.

- Ale już panu powiedziałem... - zaczął oburzony Ron, ale niecierpliwy gest mężczyzny uciszył go.

- Zamknij się, chłopcze. Chodźcie tutaj. - Kiedy nie poruszyli się, krzyknął ostro. - Wszyscy! - Wyciągnął rękę. Trzymał w niej maskę Śmierciożercy.

- Portkey? - zapytał Neville. Auror wymamrotał coś w rodzaju "tak".

Harry zbladł. Nie był zbytnim zwolennikiem portkey'ów przed tym dniem, a po doświadczeniu z Leah...

Ron złapał jego rękę i położył ją na masce.

- Chodźmy do domu - wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha.

Kilka chwil później wylądowali w Wielkim Hallu przy zaskoczonym ministrze i kilku Aurorach. Lucjusz Malfoy stał trochę dalej, jego oczy zalśniły strachem, kiedy zauważył Harry'ego (dla niego Quietusa) podnoszącego się z posadzki. Harry jako pierwszy był na nogach. Oparł ręce na biodrach i uśmiechnął się groźnie do Malfoy'a.

- Przegapiłeś wspaniały pokaz, Lucjuszu. I Voldemort tęsknił za tobą - powiedział tak sarkastycznie, jak tylko mógł.

Malfoy zmarszczył się na chwilę, ale Harry nie wiedział dlaczego: czy na brzmienie imienia Voldemorta czy na uwagę o jego nieobecności w kręgu?

- Myślę, że twój ojciec idealnie mnie zastąpił - odparł Malfoy szybko.

ZA SZYBKO.

Nie trwało długo, zanim wszyscy zrozumieli jego odpowiedź. Fudge zbladł, dwóch Aurorów otwierało usta jak złote rybki.

W następnej chwili Malfoy pochwycił ministra. Przyciągnął niskiego mężczyznę przed siebie i wskazał różdżką na jego szyję.

- Pójdę już - powiedział.

- NIE PÓJDZIESZ! - zabrzmiał głos zza niego. - Drę... - zaczęła pani Figg, ale Malfoy był szybszy.

- Avada Kedavra! - krzyknął.

Czas zwolnił, znowu. Kiedy Harry patrzył na upadającą kobietę i na ciało ministra wiotczejące w uchwycie Malfoy'a pod wpływem zaklęcia Drętwota rzuconego przez profesor Obrony, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

- DRĘTWOTA! - wrzasnął.

Zaklęcie uderzyło Malfoy'a w głowę. Padając, pociągnął za sobą nieprzytomnego ministra i razem runęli na podłogę. Harry opuścił rękę, podszedł bliżej do znienawidzonego mężczyzny i kopnął go z całej siły.

- BYDLAK! - wrzasnął, dławiąc się szlochem. Pochylił się i uderzył go w twarz. - TY PRZEKLĘTY BYDLAKU! - Znowu go uderzył.

- Quietus, przestań! - Ron podbiegł do niego i objął go od tyłu tak, że Harry nie był w stanie poruszyć ramionami.

- PUŚĆ MNIE, RON! CHCĘ GO ZABIĆ!

- Nie bądź taki jak on - Ron umocnił swój uścisk. - Jesteś lepszy niż on, lepszy niż większość z nas. To nie pasuje do ciebie.

- ON TO ZROBIŁ! ON NAPUŚCIŁ NA MNIE TĘ SUKĘ! ON ZROBIŁ TO WSZYSTKO, wszystko.. - Znowu płakał. - Tato, tato... - powtarzał w nieskończoność i osunął się do pozycji siedzącej.

Ron uklęknął za nim i delikatnie, ostrożnie zaczął go kołysać.

- To już koniec. Koniec. Otrzyma swoją karę. Twój ojciec niedługo wróci... - spokojne paplanie Rona zadziałało uspokajająco na Harry'ego, pocieszająco...

Harry nie widział, jak Aurorzy podeszli do srebrnowłosego mężczyzny, jak sprawdzili jego znak na przedramieniu; nie widział, jak jeden z nich nakrył nieruchome ciało pani Figg peleryną. Nie zauważył, jak przybyli nowi Aurorzy i zabrali ze sobą nieprzytomnego Malfoy'a, jak przykucnęła przy nim McGonagall, nie zarejestrował podziękowań oprzytomniałego ministra. Był zupełnie głuchy i sparaliżowany z szoku. Przylgnął do Rona, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Starał się nie myśleć o tożsamości osoby trzymającej go, wyobrażał sobie, że to Severus go obejmuje, szepcze uspokajające słowa do jego uszu, kołysze go i ochrania...

Później podniosły go czyjeś silne ramiona, poczuł jak coś go łaskocze w twarz i coś nad nim błyszczy. Broda, półokrągłe okulary, jasne, niebieskie oczy. To Dumbledore, stwierdził na wpół świadomie.

- Tata rzucił na siebie Obliviate - wyszeptał do starego mężczyzny. - Odszedł. Pani Figg odeszła... Kto teraz zajmie się jej kotami? - zapytał i poczuł jak znowu łzy płyną mu po twarzy. - Leah dała mi obrazek. To był Krwawy Baron, wiedział pan? To był Portkey, jak później maska... - Nawet Harry czuł, że jego zdania były raczej niespójne, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. - Tata mnie uratował. Stratowaliby mnie... Voldemort chciał mnie zabić... Powinienem był umrzeć, dyrektorze, teraz rozumiem poświęcenie, powinienem był się poświęcić... - mamrotanie przeszło w chaotyczny bełkot.

- Ciii, Quietus, w porządku, rozumiem - pocieszał go krzepiący głos dyrektora.

Harry poczuł jak ktoś owija go kocem, chłodny eliksir spłynął mu do gardła, a potem wszystko stało się ciemną i ciepłą pustką...


	20. Przecinając Więzy

**20. PRZECINAJĄC WIĘZY **

- Ciii, cicho! Nie obudź go!

- Musi się kiedyś obudzić! On...

- Nie wrzeszcz, idioto. Madame Pompfrey uważa, że on potrzebuje snu.

- Śpi od dwóch dni! To nienormalne!

- Dała mu Napój Nasenny. Powiedziała, że był pod wpływem poważnego szoku i dwukrotnie się załamał tamtego dnia...

- Nie może wiecznie spać!

- Do Pompfrey należy decyzja, kiedy go obudzić, nie do ciebie!

Krótka cisza.

- Snape nadal jest nieprzytomny - powiedziała osoba, która chciała obudzić Harry'ego.

- Zamknij się! - wysyczał drugi głos. - Idiota!

Głosy oddaliły się i ucichły. Harry ponownie osunął się w nicość.

-----  
- Myślę, że możemy go obudzić, dyrektorze. Funkcje jego ciała powracają do normy, nawet jego nerwy wydają się działać prawidłowo - głos Madame Pompfrey był poważny i rzeczowy.

- Jesteś pewna, Poppy? - głos Dumbledore'a był jak aksamit: miękki i gładki. - Obawiam się, że złe wiadomości znowu spowodują u niego szok.

- Nie - zabrzmiała stanowcza odpowiedź. - To silny chłopak, dyrektorze, silniejszy od swojego ojca. Uda mu się.

- Jeśli rzeczywiście tak uważasz, Poppy... - Dumbledore nie był pewny.

- Tak uważam - orzekła Madame Pompfrey stanowczo.

Dumbledore wciągnął głęboko powietrze i podszedł do łóżka. Harry poczuł, jak materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem.

- Harry, dziecko...

- Quietus, dyrektorze - odpowiedział Harry z zamkniętymi oczami. - I nie śpię.

- Widzę...

Cisza zaległa pomiędzy nimi.

Po chwili Harry otworzył oczy i postarał się usiąść. W pokoju były tylko dwie osoby oprócz niego: pielęgniarka i dyrektor. Madame Pompfrey miała typową dla siebie minę: uważną, ale trochę odległą. Dumbledore zaś był spięty.

- Czy tata żyje? - zapytał nagle Harry.

Twarz Madame Pompfrey złagodniała. Kobieta odwróciła głowę w druga stronę. Harry nie był pewny, ale widział jak coś zalśniło w jej oczach. Łzy?

Dumbledore przytaknął powoli.

- Tak, Quietus. Żyje... - (Harry odetchnął z ulgą.) - ... ale nie jest z nim dobrze.

- Co... - Harry nie wiedział jak dokończyć pytanie.

- Starali się przedrzeć przez jego Obliviate.

Harry nagle przycisnął mocno koc do piersi. Jego puls boleśnie dudnił mu w uszach.

- Nie - wyszeptał.

- Jest w Św. Mungo. Nieprzytomny.

- NIE! - krzyknął Harry. Jego głowa pulsowała boleśnie. Dotknął ręką tyłu czaszki i wyczuł palcami zaleczoną ranę.

- Uzdrowiciele myślą, że to dobry znak, Quietus - powiedziała nagle Madame Pompfrey. - Gdyby stracił swoje... zdrowie psychiczne, bredziłby teraz.

Mała iskierka nadziei zapłonęła w Harry'm, ale zdusił ją.

- Może więc nie będzie obłąkany - powiedział i przełknął ślinę - ale interwencja Ministerstwa prawie na pewno sprawiła, że nie odzyska wspomnień na które rzucił Obliviate.

Pielęgniarka zbladła lekko.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytała.

- Praca domowa z Zaklęć - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Siedzieli w milczeniu przez długie minuty.

- Co teraz? - zapytał wreszcie Harry zgaszonym głosem.

- Masz kilku gości - powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się lekko. - Mogą wejść?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślę, że tak.

Dyrektor skinął Madame Pompfrey, która otworzyła drzwi.

- Panowie, proszę! - zawołała.

Odpowiedzieli na jej wezwanie Syriusz i Lupin. Pielęgniarka zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Lupin pośpieszył do łóżka Harry'ego, Black jednak tylko stanął niepewnie obok drzwi.

- Syriuszu! Jesteś wolny! - Harry jakoś zdołał odezwać się głośno. - Jak to się stało?

- Złapałem Petera po tym zgromadzeniu - wyjaśnił Lupin. - To dlatego nie było mnie wtedy. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego z poczuciem winy, ale chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Przepraszam.

- Bamberg i tak by go zabrał. Jak złapałeś Glizdogona?

- Udało mi się do niego przywiązać zaklęciem Alligo, zanim się deportował po tym, jak Voldemort złamał pole Aurorów. Kiedy zauważył, że ktoś za nim podążył, zmienił się, jak zwykle, w szczura. Wziąłem wtedy zmodyfikowany eliksir Snape'a, również się zmieniłem i po długim pościgu złapałem go.

- Jak długo to trwało? - zapytał Harry. - Musiałeś dotrzeć do Hogwartu już po dyrektorze. Nie pamiętam, żebyś przybył.

- Ponad kilka godzin. W rzeczywistości prawie cały dzień. Potem zabrałem go do Ministerstwa - powiedział Lupin i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie byłbym w stanie tego dokonać bez waszego eliksiru. Ale chciałem, aby wypuścili wreszcie Syriusza.

Black i Harry spojrzeli na siebie, ich oczy się spotkały.

- Więc jesteś wolny - Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Ty... ty potrzebujesz przynajmniej jednego opiekuna, Harry - powiedział Black ochrypłym głosem i chłopiec dostrzegł, że mężczyzna był bardzo skrępowany.

Harry zamarł na chwilę.

- Więc wiesz - powiedział, podczas gdy Dumbledore uścisnął uspokajająco jego dłoń.

Black przytaknął.

- Wizengamot ogłosił jego niewinność - powiedział Dumbledore. - Oficjalnie go przeprosili. Nie było potrzeby ukrywać dłużej przed nim prawdy.

- To nie odda mu magii - wymamrotał Harry, nadal patrząc na Syriusza.

- Jestem teraz Charłakiem - Black zaczerwienił się.

- Ale żyjesz - oświadczył spokojnie Harry. - I wiesz, kim jesteś.

Blach zrobił niepewny krok w stronę Harry'ego.

- Przykro mi z powodu Severusa - jego głos był szczery i łagodny.

- Przepraszam, że tak długo cię okłamywałem - powiedział Harry.

- To było konieczne. Gdybyś mi powiedział, Ministerstwo już by o tobie wiedziało i teraz byłbyś taki jak ja: niemagiczny Charłak - westchnął Black. - Cieszę się, że żyjesz. Nawet, jeśli nie jesteś synem Jamesa.

- Ty... Czy to w porządku dla ciebie? - zapytał Harry cienkim głosem.

Black, nie ufając głosowi, tylko skinął głową. Nadal nie podchodził do łóżka Harry'ego.

- Ale... Severus jest teraz dla mnie jak tata - Harry przełknął ślinę i patrzył się z oczekiwaniem na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Wiem o tym, Harry - nadeszła odpowiedź Syriusza. - I nie przeszkadza mi to.

Ciało Harry'ego zwiotczało z ulgi.

- Ale - Syriusz mówił dalej - czy nadal chcesz mnie za swojego ojca chrzestnego?

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Oczywiście, Syriuszu. I myślę, że nawet Severus zgodziłby się ze mną - odwrócił głowę w stronę dyrektora. - A co się stało z Voldemortem? Dlaczego uciekł i nie podjął walki? Myślałem, że mógłby pokonać tę grupę Aurorów!

Troje dorosłych zaśmiało się zgodnie. Po chwili Dumbledore odpowiedział:

- Drogi chłopcze, to nie była tylko jakaś "grupa Aurorów". Były tam wszystkie siły Ministerstwa, dokładnie trzydzieści trzy zespoły, co daje razem ponad dwustu Aurorów. I chociaż pojedynczo nie dorównują Voldemortowi, są lepiej wyszkoleni niż większość jego zwolenników. On jest dobrym strategiem i wiedział, że ich pozycja była zbyt niekorzystna do walki. Może mógłby pokonać Aurorów Ministerstwa, ale większość jego sług zginęłaby do tego czasu. W dodatku nie był pewny, czy ja się nie pojawię osobiście, chociaż znał moje relacje z Ministerstwem. Nienawidzi ryzykować. Więc wolał uciec.

-----  
Później tego samego dnia Harry'ego przyszli odwiedzić jego przyjaciele: Ares, Neville, Fred, George, Seamus i nawet Ron. Obsiedli jego łóżko i przysunęli krzesła. Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy usiedli, Harry zapytał:

- Gdzie jest Hermiona?

Uśmiechy zniknęły z ich twarzy.

- Jutro odbędzie się pogrzeb jej rodziców - powiedział cicho Neville.

- Co..? - zdołał wyjąkać Harry. - Kiedy zmarli jej rodzice?

- Tego dnia, kiedy zostałeś porwany, miało miejsce kilka ataków na mugolskie rodziny - zaczął wyjaśniać Ares. - Sam-Wiesz... Voldemort napadł na te rodziny, które miały dzieci czarodziejów i wymordował je. Prawie wszystkie.

- Malfoy dał mu adresy - wyjaśnił Fred. Ares przytaknął i dodał:

- Nawet rodzina Zabiniego została zamordowana.

Harry skrzywił się. Nie lubił tego służalczego chłopaka, ale to...

- Kto jeszcze? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

- Dean, bracia Creevey, Angelina i Lee z naszego domu stracili rodziców - powiedział George. - Justyn z Hufflepuffu... to wszyscy, o których wiem. Ale jest dużo więcej.

- Osiemnaście rodzin - powiedział Ron. - Pozostali zostali ostrzeżeni na czas. Zdążyli uciec...

- Ostrzegła ich grupa Dumbledore'a - wyjaśnił entuzjastycznie Fred. - Kiedy tylko dowiedział się o pierwszych atakach, wysłał pilną wiadomość do innych, aby uciekali. I to było nasze szczęście. Kiedy mugole uciekli, zawiadomienia o atakach ustały i Fudge, który w międzyczasie został zmuszony do złożenia rezygnacji, rozkazał Aurorom powrócić do Ministerstwa, aby byli gotowi do następnej misji. Wtedy dotarł do nich alarm McGonagall. Podała im dokładne miejsce spotkania Śmierciożerców i...

- Fudge zwolniony? - przerwał mu Harry. - Pierwsza dobra wiadomość tego dnia!

- O tak! - wykrzyknął George. - Tata mówi, że do czasu oficjalnych wyborów wiceministrem będzie Arcus Patil...

- Parvati zachowuje się tak okropnie, jakby sama została ministrem, nie jej ojciec - burknął Seamus.

- ...pierwszą decyzją Patila było przywrócenie Dumbledore'owi jego pozycji i przeprowadzenie prawdziwego procesu sądowego w sprawie Syriusza Blacka - dokończył George, ignorując komentarz Seamusa.

- Wiem - przytaknął Harry. - Już się z oboma spotkałem.

- Oboma? Syriusz Black był tutaj? - Ares patrzył na niego, zaskoczony. - Dlaczego?

Harry spojrzał na nich i przypomniał sobie, że nikt z obecnych w pomieszczeniu nie wiedział o jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Więc znowu stare, dobre kłamstwa.

- Po pogrzebie Harry'ego tata pozwolił jemu i Ani zostać w swoim domu. Później Lupin dołączył do nich, kiedy został wypuszczony ze szpitala. Teraz Black zaproponował, że zostanie moim opiekunem, dopóki... dopóki... - nie mógł dokończyć.

Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa.

- Bamberg został wczoraj aresztowany - powiedział nagle Neville. - Babcia przysłała mi wiadomość.

- I wiceminister wniósł oskarżenia przeciwko dwudziestu sześciu Aurorom - dodał Fred mniej entuzjastycznie. - Percy jest pomiędzy nimi. Zostali oskarżeni o znęcanie się fizyczne i nadużycie władzy.

- Panowie - głos Madame Pompfrey zaskoczył małą grupę. - Czas dać odpocząć panu Snape'owi. Jutro zostanie wypuszczony i będziecie mogli spędzić z nim tyle czasu, ile będziecie chcieli. Ale teraz - wyjdźcie!

Posłuchali niechętnie jej rozkazu. Harry przyjął posłusznie Nasenny Napój i osunął się w pusty sen.

-----  
Zostały już tylko cztery tygodnie do SUMów, a brakowało dwóch nauczycieli. Dumbledore - z poparciem Patila i, oczywiście, pod ścisłą kontrolą - poprosił Lupina, aby ten uczył Obrony do końca roku, ale miał większe problemy z lekcjami Eliksirów. Ani on, ani Patil, nie ufali wystarczająco Mistrzom Eliksirów związanych z Ministerstwem, aby pozwolić jednemu z nich uczyć dzieci - jeden z nich został nawet oskarżony - a dwaj inni kandydaci odrzucili propozycję Dumbledore'a.

W końcu to McRee, jeden z dawnych przyjaciół dyrektora, przyjął pracę, ale "tylko na ten miesiąc" - jak powiedział. Był tym samym Mistrzem Eliksirów, który rok temu sprawdzał eliksir prawdy Severusa.

- Albus, kochany, jestem za stary, aby przyjąć to na stałe. Poza tym myślę, że nasz drogi Severus - który, przy okazji, jest najbardziej obiecującym talentem w tej dziedzinie - poczuje się lepiej za kilka miesięcy i będzie mógł ponownie uczyć od września.

Dumbledore potrząsnął rozpaczliwie głową, ale nie naciskał dalej. Przynajmniej znalazł wiarygodnego kandydata na to stanowisko - a ponieważ nadal pamiętał o nadal nierozpoznanym szpiegu wśród nauczycieli, ulżyło mu, że nie musi martwić się starymi-nowymi kolegami.

Lekcje Lupina nie przyniosły nic niespodziewanego, ale po pierwszej lekcji Eliksirów (szósty rok, Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff) wszyscy wyglądali przyszłych zajęć (na szczęście mających trwać krótko) z głęboką troską.

Miły, uśmiechnięty stary człowiek okazał się okrutniejszy i bardziej wymagający niż ich poprzedni nauczyciel - a to było coś, czego NIKT się nie spodziewał.

- Przynajmniej nie faworyzuje Ślizgonów - wymamrotał Seamus po ich pierwszej lekcji Eliksirów.

- Tylko Quietusa - uśmiechnął się Neville. - Och, panie Snape, konsystencja i kolor... świet-ne. Świet-ne - powiedział, udając starszego nauczyciela.

- Pozwól, że się tobie pokłonię... - Seamus dołączył do Neville'a pochylił głowę przed Harry'm.

- Zostawcie go w spokoju - warknęła na nich Hermiona. - Quietus był jedynym, który potrafił dobrze zrobić ten eliksir.

- Nie tylko "dobrze", Hermiono. Nie słyszałaś? "Świet-nie"! - dodał Seamus i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nawet Harry do nich się przyłączył.

- Cóż, to nie był sprawiedliwy komplement - przyznał Harry, kiedy ich śmiech już ucichł. - Robiłem go wielokrotnie z tatą. - Harry przestał nazywać Severusa w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Tylko "tata". Wielokrotnie myślał z obawą, że to było jedyną pozostałością po ich związku.

Cisza zaległa pomiędzy nimi. To Neville wreszcie zapytał:

- A... co z nim? Ty... odwiedziłeś go wczoraj, prawda?

- Nadal nieprzytomny - powiedział Harry.

Nadal nieprzytomny. Powtarzał to zdanie w kółko - za każdym razem, gdy przyjaciele pytali go o to, ponieważ semestr już prawie się skończył, ale Severus był nadal nieprzytomny.

Harry spędzał wszystkie weekendy przy jego łóżku, z książkami, ucząc się i patrząc jak leży nieruchomo na swoim posłaniu. Czasami mówił do niego, opowiadał mu, co się działo w szkole, w czarodziejskim świecie, o atakach Voldemorta i wszystkim, co przyszło mu do głowy. Ciężko mu było na sercu, kiedy przychodził niedzielny wieczór i musiał wracać do Hogwartu, ale nie narzekał. Wkładał książki do torby, całował Severusa w czoło i wychodził.

Wszyscy Uzdrowiciele zgadzali się między sobą, że był najlepszym synem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widzieli i - pomimo, że młodsi znali i nienawidzili profesora Snape'a ze szkolnych lat - starali się zapewnić mu wszystko, co potrzebne. Główna Uzdrowicielka oddziału Obrażeń od Czarów dała nawet Harry'emu pozwolenie na spędzanie sobotnich nocy w szpitalu, już po jego drugiej wizycie. To pozwoliło Harry'emu domyślać się, że stan Severusa był naprawdę poważny - a gdy zapytał o to później Dumbledore'a, dyrektor nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać.

Ale Severus nadal żył; Harry próbował pocieszyć się tym od czasu do czasu. Nadal była jeszcze nadzieja.

Wreszcie, jeden dzień przed SUMami Dumbledore wezwał Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu na rozmowę.

- Musimy zdecydować, gdzie spędzisz wakacje, Quietus - powiedział. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie robiło mu to żadnej różnicy.

- Syriusz zaproponował, abyś ty i panna Granger zostali z nim i Anią podczas lata - Dumbledore wstał i położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Wy troje jesteście zaznajomieni z mugolskim światem. Syriusz powiedział, że chciałby nauczyć się jak żyć bez magii. Możecie mu pomóc.

Harry skinął głową.

- Dlaczego Hermiona? - zapytał nagle.

- Nie ma żadnej rodziny, która by się nią zajęła. Jej jedyna babcia mieszkała z jej rodzicami. Zmarła wraz z nimi.

Więc zostało ustalone. Harry i Hermiona spędzą lato z Syriuszem w Black Manor, gdzie teraz znajdowała się kwatera główna Zakonu.

- Ale jeśli Severus wydobrzeje to znowu się do niego wprowadzę. - To było jedynym warunkiem, jaki postawił.

- Oczywiście, Quietus.

SUMy minęły szybko. Harry stwierdził, że były proste i wyjątkowo nudne, z wyjątkiem egzaminu z Numerologii.

- Będziesz Prefektem Naczelnym w przyszłym roku - powiedział mu Ron po ostatnim egzaminie (z Historii Magii), kiedy wychodzili z budynku na mały spacer nad jezioro.

- Nie zamierzam - burknął Harry.

- Nie chciałem cię denerwować. Po prostu myślę, że na to zasługujesz. Jesteś najlepszym uczniem na naszym roku, a może nawet w całej szkole. Jesteś lepszy niż Hermiona.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Tego również nigdy nie planowałem. - Schylił się ku ziemi i podniósł kamyk. - Wszystko, co chciałem, to żyć wreszcie normalnym życiem. Ale odmawia mi się tego. Zawsze się odmawia - wymamrotał zdesperowany.

- Kto tego tobie odmawia? - zapytał Ron.

- Nikt. Wszyscy. Los. Życie. Bóg. Nie wiem - odpowiedział, przy każdym słowie podrzucając kamyk i łapiąc go. - Nie wiem - powtórzył szeptem.

- Quietus, ja... ja chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - zaczął nagle Ron.

- Wiem - odpowiedział beznamiętnym głosem. - Dlatego tutaj jestem. Ale nie tu. Tam nikogo nie ma. - Wskazał na opustoszały brzeg jeziora.

- Dobrze - zgodził się Ron. Żaden z nich nie rzekł ani słowa, zanim nie dotarli na miejsce.

Harry zamachnął się i wrzucił kamień do jeziora.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Ron spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu... zrobiłem to. - Usiadł i wskazał Ronowi miejsce obok siebie. - Więc?

Ron poruszył się nieswojo, nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

- Miałeś rację wtedy... w łazience - zaczął, walcząc ze słowami. - Ja tylko... Ja byłem... Byłem skołowany. I oszukiwałem się. Ja... ja nigdy nie myślałem, że mam w sobie tyle brutalności. Wiesz, straciłem przyjaciela. Byłem wściekły na twojego ojca - i na ciebie również. Nienawidziłem cię. Ale nie miałem racji. Nie miałem, bo... bo Harry był tylko moim przyjacielem. Nie bratem, nikim z rodziny. A teraz patrzę na Hermionę, Deana i innych, którzy stracili swoje rodziny i widzę, że nie oskarżają nikogo; nie starają się skrzywdzić innych, tylko dlatego, że sami zostali skrzywdzeni... A co do Hermiony... Harry był również jej przyjacielem. A ona nigdy nie oskarżała ciebie czy profesora Snape'a, mimo, że brakowało jej Harry'ego tak samo jak mnie. - Zamilkł. Harry nie przerywał mu, podziwiał widok na drugim brzegu jeziora: zielone wzgórze z kilkoma drzewami. - Traktowałem cię jak gówno. Byłem niesprawiedliwy i odrażający. A potem... po tym, jak zaatakowałem cię w Hogsmeade... - Ron potrząsnął rozpaczliwie głową. - ...siedziałem tam tylko i było mi wstyd. I... przestraszyłem się samego siebie. A później, kiedy wtedy przeprosiłem... miałeś rację. Nie zrobiłem tego ze względu na ciebie, ale dlatego, że potrzebowałem wymówki, aby sobie wybaczyć. A ty mnie odesłałeś i miałeś rację. Chciałem nienawidzić cię za to, ale nie potrafiłem. A tego dnia, kiedy Voldemort cię porwał, zobaczyłem, że jesteś takim samym człowiekiem jak ja, jak każdy inny chłopak w szkole. Do tego czasu zawsze widziałem ciebie jako idealne stworzenie - i do tego Snape'a! - bez skazy. Idealny uczeń, idealny człowiek, idealny syn - perfekcyjny we wszystkim. To tylko sprawiało, że nienawidziłem cię jeszcze bardziej. Ale tamtego dnia... Kiedy Aurorzy zabrali od ciebie twojego ojca, zobaczyłem że byłeś...

- Żałosny? - zapytał sarkastycznie Harry. Bolesny grymas pojawił się na twarzy Rona.

- Nie! Powiedziałbym: kruchy. Byłeś taki kruchy. I samotny. Tak jak ja. Jak każdy inny.

- Byłem samotny przez pierwszy semestr, Ron. Twoje zachowanie odstręczyło ode mnie większość Gryfonów - powiedział oskarżycielsko Harry.

- Nic na to nie mogłem poradzić!

- Trzeba było pomyśleć, zanim coś zrobiłeś, ale nie. Pozwoliłeś sobie kierować się emocjami - Harry nie przestawał go oskarżać.

- Wiem! - krzyknął Ron. - A teraz ja... ja przepraszam.

Harry usiadł i spojrzał na Rona, prosto w jego oczy.

- Twoje przeprosiny za każdym razem są coraz gorsze. To było najbardziej upokarzające dla mnie. Litujesz się nade mną i twoja litość poruszyła w tobie niektóre nie negatywne uczucia... Nie, Ron. Nie potrzebuję twojej litości. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej litości.

Harry wstał i odwrócił się, by odejść.

- Cóż. To znaczy, że nigdy nie uzyskam twojego wybaczenia. Upokarzam się...

- Przestań.

- Ale na co ty czekasz?! - krzyknął Ron, zdesperowany.

Harry zatrzymał się. Rzeczywiście, czego on oczekiwał od Rona? Chłopak przepraszał go już trzy razy, czy nawet więcej, a on za każdym razem odmawiał mu przebaczenia. Ale dlaczego? Czego brakowało Harry'emu w tych przeprosinach? Szczerości? Tym razem Ron był szczery. Skruchy? Ron żałował tego, co zrobił, nawet, jeśli jego motywy były raczej samolubne. Współczucia? Ron gdzieś wewnątrz czuł dla niego współczucie.

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i tym razem spojrzał w głąb siebie.

Nie. Miał inne oczekiwania względem Rona. Czekał na jego sympatię. Czekał na jego przyjaźń.

Ale pomimo skruchy i litości Ron go nie lubił, i nie polubi go. Może kiedyś, kiedy dowie się prawdy o Harry'm... ale jak długo będzie Quietusem Snape'm, Ron go nie polubi.

Odwrócił się powoli do swojego byłego przyjaciela i podniósł wzrok.

- Masz rację, Ron. Byłem głupi, że oczekiwałem od ciebie czegoś więcej niż litości i współczucia. Nie mam powodu, aby ci nie wybaczyć. - Wyciągnął zdecydowanie rękę w stronę Rona. - Twoje przeprosimy zostały przyjęte.

Tym razem, przeciwnie niż podczas ich pierwszego spotkania w "Esach Floresach", Ron przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń i potrząsnął nią tak samo zdecydowanie.

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że oczekujesz ode mnie czegoś więcej niż współczucia - powiedział zawstydzony Ron. - Myślałem, że mnie nienawidziłeś.

- Ja? Nienawidziłem ciebie? - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jako mały sługa Voldemorta chciałem tylko zdobyć miejsce Harry'ego w twoim życiu, jak kiedyś powiedziałeś Hermionie.

- Ale ty nie jesteś Sam-Wiesz... - Ron zamilkł i zmrużył oczy. - Masz na myśli przyjaźń?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Miałem na myśli przyjaźń. Kiedyś, dawno temu. I niestety, myliłem się - powiedział Harry , po czym odszedł, zostawiając wstrząśniętego Rona samego.

-----  
Wielki Hall był jak zwykle jasny ostatniego wieczoru. Został ozdobiony kolorami Gryffindoru: czerwonym i złotym, aby uczcić zdobycie przez Gryffindor Pucharu Domów po raz piąty z rzędu. Wielki sztandar z gryfońskim lwem pokrywał całą ścianę za Głównym Stołem. To było oczywiste, że wygra Gryffindor - trójka Weasley'ów, Neville i Seamus dostali po trzydzieści punktów za próbę ratowania kolegi, a Harry otrzymał sześćdziesiąt za ocalenie życia Fudge'a. To było jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jaką zrobił Dumbledore po powrocie do szkoły. Chociaż w tym roku to Ravenclaw zdobył Puchar Quidditcha, dodatkowe punkty umieściły Gryffindor na pierwszym miejscu na koniec semestru.

Uczta kończąca rok szkolny była dużo radośniejsza niż rok wcześniej. Pomimo ich strat na wojnie, większość społeczeństwa czarodziejów - włączając w to również nauczycieli i uczniów - z radością przywitała zmiany, które nastąpiły w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Harry wiedział, że żałoba po pani Figg i zabitych rodzinach uczniów już się odbyła, podczas gdy on przebywał w skrzydle szpitalnym, więc dyrektor postanowił, że ostatni wieczór będzie tak szczęśliwy i radosny jak to tylko możliwe. Harry patrząc na Hermionę, Deana, Colina i innych, przyglądając się ich uczuciom i zachowaniu, zrozumiał, że jest jedyną osobą, która nie potrafi się śmiać i rozmawiać beztrosko. Chociaż nawet on miał z czego się cieszyć.

Był z powrotem w swoim domu i to nie tylko fizycznie: jego towarzysze zaakceptowali go w pełni i bez zastrzeżeń. Nie miał już ataków mdłości z powodu dzielenia dormitorium i łazienki z innymi chłopcami. Nawet, jeśli zdarzyło im się od czasu do czasu zauważyć Harry'ego bez jego maskujących zaklęć, nigdy o tym nie wspominali, a Harry nie czuł potrzeby rozmowy z nimi na ten temat. Uważali, że jest trochę skryty i może również paranoiczny, ale nigdy nie dokuczali mu z tego powodu. Wreszcie mógł również znieść czyjś przypadkowy dotyk, a Lupin w ostatnim miesiącu nauczył go jak wyczarować tarczę, nawet jeśli to on był atakowany, a nie ktoś inny.

Wreszcie przeciął swoje więzy.

A właściwie część z nich. Była jeszcze jedna lina, która wiązała go silniej i boleśniej niż cokolwiek innego: jego związek z Severusem.

Jego relacja, która teraz wydawała się zmierzać ku końcowi, w miarę jak energia życiowa Severusa uciekała w długiej śpiączce. Po prostu nie mógł się śmiać czy rozmawiać wesoło, wiedząc, że jego tata umierał w szpitalu, tylko dlatego, że jacyś Aurorzy... ale to była niebezpieczna myśl. Przynosiła zbyt wiele nienawiści i chęci zemsty.

Wstał od stołu, usprawiedliwiając się nieskładnie. Nie chciał już dłużej zostawać na uczcie. Skierował się w stronę szkolnych wrót i usiadł na schodach. Niebo ponad nim było czyste i jasne od miliardów gwiazd, ale on na nie nawet nie spojrzał. Jego oczy skierowane były w ziemię, ale ziemi również nie dostrzegał. Widział leżącego Severusa, bladego, słabego i...

- Quietus...? - odezwał się nagle cichy, niepewny głos za jego plecami. Harry nie odwrócił się, tylko machnął ręką oferując miejsce obok siebie. - Chciałem ciebie przeprosić.

Harry podniósł oczy i spojrzał na Janusa. Nie był przestraszony obecnością chłopaka, dyrektor przesłuchał go pod wpływem Veritaserum i został uznany za niewinnego czynu swojej siostry.

- To nie była twoja wina, Janus - powiedział beznamiętnym tonem.

- Powinienem był wiedzieć. Zastanawiałem się... pamiętasz ucztę na rozpoczęcie tego roku? - zapytał nagle. Harry przytaknął. - Powiedziałem ci wtedy, że starszy Malfoy odwiedził nas latem...

Harry ponownie skinął głową, przypominając sobie fragmenty tamtej rozmowy.

- Myślę, że ona... ona wtedy zaoferowała mu swoje usługi. Powinienem był wiedzieć, bo widziałem, jak rozmawiała z Malfoy'em. Ja tylko... ja tylko... - jego głos załamał się i ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, Janus zaczął płakać. - NIE MOGĘ TEGO ZROZUMIEĆ! - wybuchnął chłopak, łkając. - Wszyscy ją kochali! Mama, tata, ja... Nigdy nie dokuczaliśmy jej, że jest w Hufflepuffie, ani nic takiego...

Harry poczuł się skrępowany, kiedy kładł pocieszająco dłoń na ramieniu Janusa i poklepał go lekko.

Przez długą chwilę nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku, poza szlochem Janusa.

- Janus, słuchaj... - powiedział po chwili Harry. - Nie jestem zły na ciebie i nie uważam, abyś był odpowiedzialny za czyny swojej siostry.

- Dzięki, ale to nie to... - Janus potrząsnął głową. - Quietus, a jeśli to nie tylko moja siostra wspiera Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Co, jeśli moja mama czy tata też są Śmierciożercami, jak ojciec Aresa? Co będzie, jeśli wszystko, co dobre w moim życiu i rodzinie jest tylko kłamstwem? - objął mocno swoje kolana, kołysząc się do tyłu i do przodu. - Boję się wrócić do domu.

- Wszystko tam będzie w porządku, zobaczysz - Harry starał się go pocieszyć, ale był świadomy, że w jego głosie brakuje przekonania. Janus nie zareagował. Dalej siedzieli w ciszy.

W końcu znalazł ich Ares i zaprowadził do szkoły. Harry pomógł zaprowadzić oszołomionego Janusa do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Kiedy za Janusem zamknęły się drzwi, Ares odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Do zobaczenia w pociągu - powiedział.

- Nie - westchnął Harry. - Zostanę tutaj jeszcze kilka dni.

- W takim razie... do widzenia i miłych wakacji - Ares uśmiechnął się lekko.

Harry nawet nie udawał, że uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.

- Nie wiem. Tata jest... w bardzo złym stanie.

Ares spojrzał na niego, jego oczy wyrażały zrozumienie i smutek.

- Powiedz mu, że jego dom go potrzebuje. Ja... my... ja myślę, że w Slytherinie prawie wszyscy go lubią. Nawet Draco. I potrzebujemy go, żeby nam pomógł na tej wojnie. Jest jedynym, który może zrównoważyć wpływ Sam-Wiesz-Kogo na nasz dom.

Harry pokręcił stanowczo głową.

- Nie, Ares. Pamiętasz, kiedyś powiedziałeś mi, że jesteście Ślizgonami a nie kryminalistami - i miałeś rację. Nawet bez Severusa będziecie w stanie oprzeć się Voldemortowi i mocy, którą oferuje. I nieważne, kto będzie nowym opiekunem, podążycie za swoim zdrowym rozsądkiem i sumieniem.

- Cieszę się, ze mamy poplecznika w Gryfindorze - powiedział kpiąco Ares.

- Jestem synem swojego ojca, Ares. Jestem prawie Ślizgonem - Harry wyciągnął rękę do uścisku. - Miłych wakacji...

- Nie wspominaj o nich. - Twarz Aresa pociemniała. - Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli wrócę we wrześniu bez tego cholernego stempla na ręku. Chociaż... - Mrugnął do Harry'ego - Słyszałem, że dyrektor potrzebuje nowego szpiega...

- NIE! - Harry złapał Aresa za ramię. - Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz! Nawet o tym nie myśl! To nie jest zabawne! - i ściszając głos dodał: - Nie możesz zostać naznaczony, dopóki jesteś uczniem Hogwartu. A potem - możesz żyć własnym życiem.

Ares spojrzał na Harry'ego, zaskoczony.

- Co... co cię napadło? - zapytał.

- Gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się o twojej roli, zabiłby ciebie i każdego, kogo kochasz. Nie zawahałby się - powiedział Harry. - Chciał przysłać moje wymęczone zwłoki z powrotem ojcu... tamtej nocy. I... nie możesz obronić wszystkich, których kochasz. A nie możesz wiedzieć, jak długo potrwa ta wojna. Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz walczył po Jasnej stronie jako Auror, na przykład. Obecny minister jest przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Pracując z nim, nie będziesz musiał rezygnować ze swojego sumienia. Tata mu ufał.

- I BĘDZIE nadal mu ufał - Ares spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Nie porzucaj nadziei, Quietus. Profesor Snape wyzdrowieje, zobaczysz.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację.

-----  
Chociaż miał ruszyć do Black Manor z Hermioną i profesorem Lupinem, Harry wymówił się od tego i wybrał się do szpitala, kiedy tylko odesłał z nimi swój kufer (a właściwie kufer Severusa). Harry zabrał tylko do torby kilka książek i jabłek, i wyszedł, skoro tylko Lupin obiecał zajrzeć do szpitala i zabrać chlopca do Black Manor o ósmej wieczorem.

Uzdrowiciele przywitali go z typową życzliwością, ale Harry wyczuwał w ich zachowaniu coś nienaturalnego, coś budzącego w nim lęk...

Severus był w naprawdę fatalnym stanie. Jego twarz straciła nawet swój zwykły ziemisty kolor. Stała się biała, a jego kości policzkowe wystawały mocno z braku odpowiedniego pożywienia. Harry ujął dłoń Severusa, ale ręka mężczyzny była chłodna i jakby pozbawiona życia. Harry poczuł uścisk w gardle, ale przełknął ślinę i odwróciwszy się, poszedł szukać Głównej Uzdrowicielki.

- Czy jest dla niego jeszcze jakaś nadzieja? - zapytał Harry z brutalną szczerością.

- Nie wiem, dziecko. Ja...

- Czy możemy przygotować mu prawdziwą kąpiel? - Harry przerwał kobiecie.

- Dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Mój ostatni prezent dla niego - rzekł bezbarwnym głosem.

Nagle oczy Uzdrowicielki zamgliły się i jej twarz złagodniała, gdy tak patrzyła na Harry'ego.

- Łazienka jest obok jego pokoju. Z wanną. Możesz z niej skorzystać.

- Dziękuję pani - Harry skinął poważnie głową i wyszedł.

Nie chciał lewitować tam Severusa. Napełnił wannę i otworzył drzwi, potem wziął zimnego, ale bardzo, bardzo lekkiego mężczyznę na ręce i zaniósł go do wanny. Zamknął drzwi, zdjął z niego szpitalną piżamę i włożył go powoli, ostrożnie do kąpieli.

Harry nie wiedział jak długo mył Severusa i płakał bezgłośnie nad nim. Harry przelał całą swoją łagodność i miłość w mycie: delikatne, powolne, z godnością. Miał wrażenie, jakby przygotowywał Severusa do pogrzebu, ale walczył z tym uczuciem i odpędzał je za każdym razem, kiedy go atakowało...

- Musisz się obudzić, tato. Czekamy na ciebie. Ja, Dumbledore i twoi przyjaciele, uczniowie... Ślizgoni prosili mnie, żebym ci to przekazał: potrzebują cię. Ja cię potrzebuję. Proszę, obudź się, proszę... - ta litania była długa i powtarzał ją w kółko, dławiąc się od płaczu.

Wyjął mężczyznę w wanny i wysuszył go przygotowanym ręcznikiem, po czym znowu go podniósł.

Ale teraz wyczuł nieznaczną zmianę.

Serce Harry'ego prawie stanęło w panice.

Coś się zmieniło. Severus był lżejszy.

Ale to było niemożliwe. Severus nie mógł być lżejszy, to było...

Wtedy zrozumiał. Severus był nieprzytomny i lał mu się przez ręce, kiedy niósł go do łazienki. Teraz jego ciało wydawało się mniej bezwładne, co mogło tylko oznaczać, że...

Harry przytulił go mocniej i zaniósł do łóżka.

- Leż spokojnie, tato, dopóki nie okryję cię kocem... - powiedział cicho. - Jak się czujesz... teraz? Mam nadzieję, że lepiej.

Harry spojrzał na twarz Severusa. Miała odrobinę zdrowszy kolor, niż poprzednio... czy tylko mu się zdawało?

W następnej chwili patrzył prosto w parę czarnych oczu. Przez chwilę przyglądały mu się badawczo, potem znowu się zamknęły.

- Dużo lepiej, dzięki - usłyszał słaby, zachrypnięty głos, ale bez wątpienia należący do Severusa. Harry nagle chciał skakać, krzyczeć, tańczyć...

- Jesteś przytomny.

- Nie na długo. Będę spał - wymamrotał mężczyzna z zamkniętymi oczami. Odwrócił się powoli na bok i zwinął w kłębek.

Po oddechu Harry rozpoznał, że zasnął.

Harry wybiegł z pokoju by zawołać Uzdrowiciela, ale ku swemu zdziwieniu wpadł na Główną Uzdrowicielkę w drzwiach.

- On... - zaczął.

- ... odzyskał przytomność. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. - Wiem. Zaklęcie Monitorujące mnie zaalarmowało. Śpi teraz, prawda?

Harry przytaknął.

- Myślę, że to się stało w łazience. I nawet do mnie przemówił - Harry spojrzał na nią z rosnącą nadzieją. - To możliwe, że... on wydobrzeje? - zapytał z wahaniem.

- Fakt, że się obudził ze śpiączki, jest dopiero pierwszym krokiem. To oznacza, że będzie żył. Co do jego zdrowia psychicznego... Zobaczymy, kiedy się obudzi.

Harry przytaknął.

- Muszę zawiadomić profesora Dumbledore'a, proszę pani.

- Zrób to więc.

-----  
Następnym razem, kiedy Severus się obudził, zarówno Harry jak i Dumbledore byli obecni przy jego łóżku, a po chwili przybyła również Główna Uzdrowicielka. Patrzyli na mężczyznę w wyczekiwaniem, a on spojrzał na nich poirytowany.

- Dyrektorze... - zachrypiał. - Gdzie ja jestem?

- U Świętego Mungo - odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

- Och... - Severus zbladł. - Dlaczego?

- Ktoś próbował przełamać się przez Zaklęcie Pamięci, które na siebie rzuciłeś.

Severus zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się.

- Ministerstwo - wyszeptał po chwili. - Znowu byłem w Ministerstwie. A Bamberg... - Jego twarz wykrzywił bolesny grymas i dotknął ręką czoła. - Bydlak... mogłem stracić rozum.

Ta uwaga sprawiła, że Harry zaczął szybciej oddychać. To znaczyło, że był zdrowy psychicznie, prawda?

- Co jeszcze pan pamięta, panie Snape? - zapytała spokojnie Uzdrowicielka.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wiem... niewiele, naprawdę. Nie wiem, jak dostałem się do Ministerstwa...

- Gdzie był pan, zanim znalazł się pan w Ministerstwie? - zapytała ponownie.

Ponownie zmarszczenie brwi.

- Ja... ja nie wiem dokładnie. To jest zbyt... zamazane. Pamiętam pobyt w Hogwarcie, potem w jakimś dużym dworze... - Jego oczy nagle otworzyły się szerzej. - Przepraszam panią. Chciałbym porozmawiać z dyrektorem Dumbledore'm na osobności.

Skinęła głową na znak zgody i wyszła. Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Nie zrozumiałeś, chłopcze? Powiedziałem: na osobności.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale Dumbledore położył uspokajającą dłoń na ramieniu Severusa.

- Powiedziałem ci, Severusie, że rzuciłeś na siebie Zaklęcie Pamięci. Chłopak musi zostać tutaj.

- Jesteś pewny, Albusie? - Severus uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Całkowicie. Jest dobrze zorientowany w twoich... sprawach, przyjacielu.

Severus spojrzał podejrzliwie na Harry'ego i wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobrze, dyrektorze - powiedział rzeczowym tonem. - Byłem w Hogwarcie i robiłem jakieś eliksiry dla Poppy, potem rozmawiałem z Minervą w bibliotece o czymś tam. Potem poczułem wezwanie... - Złe przeczucie ogarnęło Harry'ego. - ...i odpowiedziałem na nie. Voldemort wezwał mnie do Koszmarnego Dworu. Czekałem na zewnątrz na dalsze rozkazy - i to wszystko. Następne, co pamiętam, to pobyt w komnatach tortur Ministerstwa z Bambergiem.

Dumbledore musiał podtrzymać Harry'ego, ponieważ ten zasłabł.

Bamberg najwidoczniej nie przełamał się poprzez mentalne mury Severusa. Mężczyzna pozostał psychicznie zdrowy, ale bez żadnych wspomnień... czego? Harry zapytał samego siebie. Najważniejszej rzeczy w ich życiu. Ich związku.

- A przy okazji, kim on jest, Albusie? - usłyszał głos Severusa, potwierdzający jego najgorsze obawy.

- To jest Quietus.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem tego imienia. - Obaj, Harry i Dumbledore, wciągnęli gwałtownie powietrze, ale Snape zignorował ich reakcję. - Ale co on tutaj robi?

Dumbledore i Harry spojrzeli na niego poważnie.

- Nigdy nie słyszałeś wcześniej tego imienia, Severusie? Nigdy nie słyszałeś o Quietusie Snape'ie?

- Quietusie SNAPE'IE? Żartujesz? - Severus był wściekły. - Co to za dowcip, Albusie?

- Nie pamiętasz swojego brata - Dumbledore nagle bardzo posmutniał. - Rzuciłeś Obliviate na wspomnienia o nim - i nigdy się nie dowiem, dlaczego...

- Mojego... mojego brata? - Snape zająknął się i przełknął ślinę. - Czy ja mam brata?

- Dlaczego zmieniłeś strony, Severusie? - spytał nagle Dumbledore.

- Ponieważ... - zaczął Severus, ale nie dokończył zdania. Zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na swoje kolana. - Nie pamiętam, dyrektorze. Wiem, że był jakiś powód, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

Zaległa głęboka cisza. Severus przerwał ją pierwszy. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

- Cóż, dyrektorze, nie jestem głupi. Sprawdziłem swoje wspomnienia i znalazłem w nich pewne... dziury. Ale wszystkie dziury mają przynajmniej... piętnaście lat. Cóż, jeśli jest 1995 rok...

- Dzisiaj jest 4 lipca 1996 roku - powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

- No, no, no... - Ironiczny uśmieszek Severusa pogłębił się. - Więc straciłem wspomnienia z pierwszej połowy mojego życia i ostatni rok. Ale to znaczy, że on - Severus wskazał na Harry'ego - nie może być moim bratem. Ma około szesnastu lat, a ja mam doskonałe wspomnienia z ostatnich lat, z wyjątkiem ostatniego roku.

- On nie jest twoim bratem, Severusie - Dumbledore potrząsnął głową. Snape uniósł brew.

- Naprawdę? Najpierw powiedziałeś, że to Quietus. Potem powiedziałeś, że rzuciłem Obliviate na wspomnienia o Quietusie, moim bracie - jego głos przeszedł w niebezpieczny syk. - A teraz, mówisz mi, że nie jest moim bratem? Więc pytam jeszcze raz, Albusie: kim on jest?

Dumbledore spojrzał najpierw na Harry'ego, potem na Severusa.

- Jest twoim synem - powiedział po prostu.

Harry zaniemówił, otwierając tylko usta w szoku. Severus odwrotnie: zamknął mocno oczy.

- Och nie - jęknął. - Albus... on nie może być moim synem. Ponieważ mam doskonałe wspomnienia...

- ... z ostatnich piętnastu lat. Tak mi powiedziano. Ale on ma siedemnaście. A ty nie masz wspomnień z tego okresu.

Harry potrząsnął gniewnie głową. Dumbledore opowiadał Severusowi te same kłamstwa, które on musiał powtarzać wszystkim przez ostatni rok. Ale to nie było w porządku. Severus zasługiwał na więcej, niż te kłamstwa.

- Dyrektorze, ja... - zaczął gniewnie, ale srogi wzrok Dumbledore'a uciszył go.

- Myślę, że zostawimy cię na chwilę samego, Severusie. Możesz się przyzwyczaić do tej wiadomości.

Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami. Kiedy wyszli z pokoju, Harry odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i dał upust złości:

- Dlaczego go pan okłamał?!

- Ponieważ musiałem - w głosie Dumbledore'a brzmiała powaga, wyraz jego twarzy był smutny, a z oczu znikły mu zwykłe wesołe iskierki. - Chodź. Przejdźmy się do ogrodu. - Wskazał na drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz.

- Dlaczego? - Harry zapytał ponownie, kiedy byli już sami.

- Co innego mogłem zrobić, Harry? Nie ma żadnych wspomnień o tobie czy o swoim bracie. Jest Severusem, którego znałem rok temu. Nienawidzi Harry'ego Pottera i nie ma nawet żadnych wspomnień o jedynym człowieku, którego kochał, aby złagodzić tę nienawiść. Jeśli powiedziałbym mu prawdę, to obawiam się, że nie byłby w stanie poradzić sobie z faktem, że musi udawać ojca Harry'ego Pottera. Nawet nie pamięta przysięgi, jaką składał twojej matce! - Spojrzał na Harry'ego z desperacją. - A przedstawienie musi trwać. Jesteśmy na wojnie, a ty, Harry, grasz w niej bardzo ważną rolę. Musimy zachować pozory tak długo, jak się da. A może w międzyczasie Severus i ty znowu staniecie się sobie bliscy i będziemy mogli podzielić się z nim sekretem.

- Dowie się bardzo szybko - zaprotestował Harry. - I już więcej nam nie zaufa. Poczuje się zdradzony. Nie możemy mu tego zrobić.

- Musimy.

- Nie - orzekł stanowczo Harry. - Ja tego nie zrobię.

- Nie masz innego wyjścia. Jesteśmy na wojnie, zwycięstwo i życie wielu ludzi jest ważniejsze niż uczucia twoje i Severusa. Nie jesteś gotowy zmierzyć się z Voldemortem, Harry. Jeszcze nie. Bezwzględnie musimy zyskać więcej czasu. Musisz odłożyć na bok swoje osobiste dobro.

- Ale dlaczego?! - wykrzyknął niecierpliwie Harry. - Dlaczego zawsze ja? Umrę na koniec, czyż nie? Więc dlaczego nie mogę zrobić tego, czego chcę?

- Dlaczego ty? Ponieważ to najsilniejsi muszą nieść ciężar słabych. I nie sądzę, żebyś musiał umrzeć, Harry. Cokolwiek myślisz o tym proroctwie.

Harry zamilkł.

- Dobrze więc - powiedział później, kiedy podeszli ponownie do drzwi szpitala. - Będę grał moją rolę. Ale, dyrektorze, chcę, żeby pan pamiętał: nie zgadzałem się z panem.

- Będę pamiętał, obiecuję.

Wrócili do pokoju Severusa. Mężczyzna nie spał: leżał na łóżku z oczami utkwionymi w suficie.

- Jak się czujesz, przyjacielu? - zapytał ciepło Dumbledore.

- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami. - To było trochę... niespodziewane.

Dyrektor przytaknął.

- Zostawię teraz was obu samych. Proszę, zawołaj mnie, jeśli będę mógł w czymś pomóc.

- Dobrze - powiedział krótko Severus. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za wychodzącym dyrektorem, Severus usiadł i spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Więc jesteś moim synem - powiedział chrapliwie, jego gardło było boleśnie wyschnięte.

Harry nalał wody do szklanki i przyniósł mu ją.

- Tak - powiedział krótko, nie ufając własnemu głosowi.

- Od jak dawna mnie znasz?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Prawie od roku.

- Jak dużo straciłem?

To pytanie zaskoczyło Harry'ego.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Czy byliśmy w dobrych stosunkach? - Snape znowu na niego spojrzał.

Harry przytaknął.

- Prawdę mówiąc, w bardzo dobrych.

Krótka cisza.

- Nadal ci nie ufam - powiedział Snape.

- Więc spróbuję ponownie zdobyć twoje zaufanie - odpowiedział Harry.

- To nie będzie proste.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał otwarcie na Severusa.

- Wiem. Ale daj mi szansę.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Harry spojrzał na niego i nagle przypomniał sobie rozmowę, jaką odbyli miesiąc temu:

" A co byś zrobił, gdybym zamienił się nagle w poprzedniego mnie?"

" Znalazłbym sposób, by znowu przedostać się poprzez twoje mury."

Tak. Znajdzie sposób. Harry uśmiechnął się. Severus żył i tylko to się liczyło. Znał tego człowieka. Powiedzie mu się.

KONIEC


End file.
